Coach's Daughter
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Gabriella Montez has only lived by one rule: don't date the basketball boys. Troy Bolton is arriving from Seaside, Oregon as the new guy in town and the two quickly hit it off. But once they find out who each other is they immediately begin to battle a friendship only relationship when there is clearly more there than friendship.
1. New Guy in Town

Chapter 1 – New Guy in Town

 _Friday, August 18_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

My mom tucked in my sheets and I looked at her as she was still lecturing me over how to tuck in my sheets on my bed, "Mom," I protested, she looked at me with a motherly look that I couldn't escape, "What?" she asked innocently, I smiled, "I'll probably only wash my sheets when I bring them home at Christmas," I reminded her and she finally gave a defeated smile, "I know I am just so nervous, you are moving across the country for college and basketball," my mom began to mumble incoherent sentences.

"Mom," I reassured and she crossed her arms over her chest, I went over and wrapped my big arms around her in a bear hug. "You played at the local school last year and now you are at Duke getting ready to be a big player," I laughed, "Mom, I am going to be fine. I promise." She squeezed my arm, "I know, I know," she backed away and I helped her finish putting my bed together when my dad came in putting another box down.

"That is the last one Troy," I nodded my head in appreciation, "Thanks dad," I went to one of the boxes and began to unravel the tape on top. I spent the last nineteen years in Oregon. I went to school last year at the local college in my hometown when I went to a showcase and Duke took a good notice in me. I had played basketball since my lungs developed and my dad and uncle had mostly coached me through my entire life. My eyes glanced down at my watch when I looked back up at my mom.

"I gotta get ready to go. I have to meet with the coach and get my schedule from him." I said, she nodded her head with a smile, "Go, I can unpack your clothes." I smiled thankfully, "I can help you a little bit more. I just need to make sure I am running out the door in thirty minutes." She nodded with a smile and we worked in silence together. She put my clothes on hangers and I hung them up in my apartment closet.

"Hello," I looked up when I heard the voice and I stepped out of my room to see a guy about my height with similar build with broad shoulders and stood a little shorter than I did. He had blonde hair and looked like he came from the coast of California. His green eyes basically begged for women to roll over at his feet and his teeth were almost too white. His skin was tan and I wondered where he was actually from. I knew he was looking me up and down wondering a lot of the same questions. He looked over at me and he sent a smile, "Grey Lewis," he said sticking his hand out, I raised an eyebrow, "Troy Bolton," I shook his head and he nodded, "You're the new shooting guard from Oregon," I nodded my head, "That's me," I answered, "The new guy,"

"Coach has been talking about you," I couldn't help but let a cocky smile emerge on my lips, "Good or bad?" Grey laughed and nodded, "Good point, so far, you have not caused running so I will go with good." I laughed and my dad walked over and introduced himself. Grey started to drop his bags when my mom emerged from my room. "I figured that any room was up for grabs," I started, Grey waved his hand, "This whole apartment thing is new." Grey mentioned, "Last year we all lived away but coach pulled some bullshit that we needed to be closer together so he somehow convinced the department to give him this building for his players,"

"Do you start?" I asked him, he nodded, "Forward," I nodded my head when his dad came in the door with a box, "Grey, where do you want these?" Grey smiled and he led his dad to his room. Our apartment was big enough and when you entered the front door there was a kitchen, dining area, and the living room. Then there was a room and bathroom to the left and a room and bathroom to the right. I had taken the one on the left while Grey took the right.

I picked up my keys and I smiled over at my mom and dad, "You guys should take a break. I have to go meet with Coach anyways," They both gave a nod, "Of course, what time should you be done?" I bit on my lip; "I think the team is doing a shoot-around afterwards. It could be about five or six."

"We'll grab dinner tonight okay?"

"Yes, sounds like a plan. Your flight is tomorrow morning?" they nodded and I gave each of them a quick hug. Grey came out of his room and he looked at me, "Are you heading to the gym?" he asked, I nodded my head slowly, "Yea," I answered, "Coach wants to talk to me," Grey nodded, "I'll come with you. I need to see the trainer before we do a shoot around." He thanked his dad when his dad looked at me, "Are you the new guy?" I laughed, "Yea, I'm the new guy, Troy," I said reaching across to shake his hand, he smiled, "Greg," he paused and he thought for a minute.

"From Oregon?" I nodded my head, "Sure am,"

"What part?"

"Seaside," he looked impressed, "How far is that from Portland?"

"About two hours, if my dad is driving closer to one and half,"

"Hey!" my dad barked, I laughed and I glanced at Grey, "Ready?" he asked picking up a bag, I followed suit with my basketball bag. "It was good to meet you Greg," he nodded and I followed Grey out the door. "Do you want to ride with me?" he asked glancing over his shoulder, "Sure," I followed him to his blue beat up pick-up truck, we both tossed our bags in the bed of the truck and I slid into the cab next to him.

"What year are you in?" I asked, Grey sighed, "Junior, you're a sophomore right?" I nodded, "Yea,"

"Where are you from?" I asked him, "Virginia, a tiny ass town that I hope to never actually live in." I laughed, "Same, if I go back to Oregon I will be living in Portland. I love Seaside and all but…" My eyes watched the new campus go past us as Grey laughed, "Sounds like a tourist trap,"

"During the summer it is," I remarked, he pulled onto campus and I looked around, "If you need a tour later, let me know," I looked over at him, "Yea, I'll probably take you up on that." Grey nodded his head and we were both quiet until he parked the car. "Coach is going to tell you this and I am just going to warn you," I arched my eyebrow because Grey's mood turned very serious very fast, "Stay away from his daughter."

I squinted, "His daughter?"

"She is one of the student assistants, she was supposed to be on the women's team but she fucked up her knee and hip. Now, she is one of his assistants and just…stay away if you want to see any court time." I looked at him and he laughed, "You'll see. She doesn't come to shoot around but…you'll see." I narrowed my eyes at this statement because this girl must be drop dead worthy if there was a warning to the warning.

Jumping out of the car, I reached for my bag and I looked over at him, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned, he nodded, "Her name is Ashley and she is a senior here, she is also so busy that I rarely actually see her in physical form." I laughed, "I know how that goes,"

"You?" I shook my head, "Nope, she broke it off because I was going to Duke and she didn't want to have a committed relationship from across the country. She is diehard Seaside," I mumbled, my eyes looking out at the big arena that I would play in with thousands of cheering people. "Ouch," I nodded my head and we pushed through the doors. He took me down the stairs and into the tunnel. My eyes were star struck at the paintings along the wall and the pure energy that pumped through the stadium. We both walked into the basketball locker room as Grey punched in a code before walking in and he patted my shoulder, "Coach's office is over there," he pointed through a door that was on the opposite wall from most of the lockers. I thanked him as I walked through and down a little hallway until I came to a bunch of different offices. My palms were sweaty and I wiped them off on my basketball shorts before I even attempt to go inside the room.

I tapped my knuckles to the door when a faint come in came through the door. I had met with Coach Montez several different times since he spotted me playing when he was at a tournament. I opened the door and he looked up at me from his desk. "Troy," he said with a nod, I walked over and reached over to shake his hand, "Coach Montez, thank you for this opportunity to play for your team," I approached and he laughed, "Thanks for choosing us, I know you had more than just us." I bit on my lip and shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted to go over our schedule as a team and then your class schedule, I see you are a business major,"

I laughed, "Yea, something like that, I'm not sure what is held for me in my future," Coach laughed a belly laugh that caused stress to melt away. "Take a seat Bolton," I dropped my bag and sat down as he slid a calendar over to me. It was only for this month as the following months were to still be decided. I wondered if they ran like the community college I played for or not. "Here is our schedule,"

I began to flip through it slowly to see that Monday, Wednesday, Friday we lift weights at six in the morning, followed by a shoot around. "You'll see you have zero eight am classes which you would think is a blessing but it isn't," I then looked at Tuesday, Thursday where we had an eight am practice and this happened until September 1st. I looked up at him, "Once October starts we practice six days a week and you weight train only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. November comes and we practice twice a day until the end of the season," I nodded my head flipping through the schedule.

"During Thanksgiving and Christmas break you'll have a short break and be back on campus for mandatory things." I nodded my head again while looking at him, "You also have to keep C's in all of your classes."

"Yea," I drug out and I looked at my schedule again plus a job that I was going to have to get, "I know what you are thinking, this is an impossible schedule. It will work but you have to dedicate yourself. You're not going to have time for a girlfriend, you aren't going to have time for a full time job, you aren't going to have time to party every night,"

"A job," I started, "I don't care if you get a part-time job on campus where you can also do your studies. They set aside jobs for student athletes on campus and I can help you with that," I agreed and he gave me a card to call to discuss more over a job. "This is a serious program and I warned you,"

"I am ready to put in the work, I love this game," he nodded with a satisfied smile, "Good, we also have one more rule," I looked up at him surprised that he had another rule in his book. He gave a settle smile, "My daughter is off limits. She is one of my assistants because she can't play the game anymore. She also helps tutor you boys so keep it all in your pants and don't you think that she is open market to any of you,"

My eyes grew in size while looking at him and I nodded, the reminder from Grey came back into my head and I realized that this wasn't a joke. "Yea, of course, I have a sister, I get the whole protective thing." I told him with a strong nod, "Your daughter is off limits," I repeated so that he was sure I knew his daughter was off limits.

"Good, I'm glad you understand Mr. Bolton," he went back to his work and I quickly made an exit out of the office. My body leaned back against the wall to inhale air as I almost felt like I was in over my head here. I let out a loud breath of air and went to change in the locker room. I looked up until I found #14 on the wall and my empty locker with only a practice uniform inside. I changed and put my old beat up sneakers on as I went out onto the court. I then jogged out onto the court where most of the guys were standing around stretching or dribbling the ball. I quickly scanned to see that I was even in height with most of them at the towering 6'7. "Guys, guys," Grey quieted them quickly with a laugh, "Meet the new guy, Troy Bolton from Oregon,"

"Awh fuck, the man who coach can't shut up about?" I rubbed the back of my neck with a laugh and shrugged my shoulders, "What does he say about me exactly?" I asked and they laughed. "Just that a kid from Oregon somehow ended up in a JUCO school and not here at Duke," I grinned and they all laughed as I took a ball out and quickly lined up a shot. I went up to shoot and it fell through the hoop when the rest of the guys joined in. We all shot around until I saw a flurry of dark chocolate hair blur by me. My eyes lifted to watch the girl in tight jeans run by. She entered the locker room and I could only stare. My eyes wouldn't physically leave the door, a basketball slammed into my shoulder and I swirled my head around to face Grey. "What did I tell you?" I looked at him and then back at the door, "That was her?" he nodded his head and we gained attention from others. Grey only stared at me with his bright green eyes with a deep warning. Fuck.

"Oh Bolton, don't do it." I looked at them and nodded slowly, "I was just surprised by the speed and the hair," My eyes blinked, "I never saw her face," Grey laughed, "Yea, just you wait until you see that." Grey smirked and I shook my head, "She must be pretty,"

Anderson, I think, howled with laughter, "Pretty is an understatement. The girl is beautiful and coach basically sat us all down when we walked through that door and told you what you heard today. She is off limits. She was off limits before she was injured and a senior in high school and was broken for a bit. She's off limits."

"Damn," I muttered and I couldn't wait until I got to see her face.

"You'll know,"

I shook my head and I shot the ball again. We finished up the shoot around and then we all went back into the locker room to change. I looked over my semester schedule once more to see three classes on Monday, two classes on Wednesday, and Friday and then one on with lab Tuesday and another on Thursday. I straddled the bench when my phone light up, I looked down to see a message from Hallie, I frowned as I opened the message on my phone. The screen lit up and my heart pounded in my chest.

 _Hey Troy, I hope you are getting settled at Duke. I miss you already and I know I said things but…_

I closed my eyes and I shut my phone off ignoring Hallie, I put on my street shoes and I followed Grey out to the car. "Is he really serious about his daughter?" I asked opening the car door, Grey laughed, "Serious is an understatement. Gabi kind of tested one guy last year and well…whose spot do you think you are filling?" I felt my neck warm and leaned back against the truck. "The guys like you, we are having a mixer tonight,"

"I told my parents I would have dinner with them before they leave. They are nervous about leaving me across the country," Grey laughed, "You're going to fucking love it," I smiled and he pulled back into the apartment complex. "I know I will. I am ready for them to leave." We both laughed and walked back in together, more of the teammates were filing in and I smiled because…I could do this.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Gabriella," I looked up at my dad and I squinted, "Dad," I answered and I knew what the full name meant. I had known what the full name meant since I had turned 14 and entered the boy crazy scene. His eyes locked into mine and he surveyed just about everything inside of me with one deep stare. My dad only had one rule when he sat me down five years ago; do not date anybody on the basketball team. Period.

When I was fourteen, I didn't care about the rule. I didn't care because I could play the sport that I loved and I was focused on just that. I was focused on basketball and when I wasn't playing basketball I was studying or traveling with Duke to watch them play. My life revolved around basketball and only basketball. I didn't care. I had no interest in the male body. Zero. Zip.

Last year, when my doctor told me that if I blew out my knee one more time I would need a knee replacement at the young age of nineteen. I fought with my dad and mom about just letting me play until it happened but they won the argument after a nasty car accident that blew my knee out for me. Whatever that actually meant.

So now, my dad played the pity party and made me the assistant with the worst rule possible. Do not date the basketball boys. And now? I felt my knees grow weak at half of these grown men playing the sport I love with a body in tip-top shape. I cared now. I really cared now.

Some, it was easy not to look at because I found them more like brothers than I found them like a lover. Some…some were just drop dead beautiful and my mouth watered in their presence but my dad scared all of them. None of them looked at me for a second moment or a beat too long because dad held the upper hand with that one. "The transfer came into my office today," I blew out a sigh and I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed with this conversation already, "When are you going to quit this act?" I asked looking at him, "I am almost twenty Dad!"

"Yea, and you are my daughter. This transfer is going to change our program so don't even look at him Gabriella. Literally. Do not look at him. Don't talk to him. Just leave him alone. He is the future of our program." I frowned even deeper because my dad really cared about this one. My dad didn't want anything to screw this up so this kid must be good. I was definitely interested now, "Did you not give him that talk?"

"I did, trust me, I did but you are a force to be reckoned with Ella," he softened at the use of my nickname and I rolled my lips together. I looked up at him and I nodded my head slowly up and down, "I have to go to physical therapy," I finally announced trying to not let anymore emotions slip through my voice. I wasn't weak.

"Good, how is it going?" I grunted, "It's going,"

"Did your mom help you move into your apartment today?"

"The one on campus that you helped me get, that one? Oh yes, I figured maybe if my parents were letting me out of their grasp then surely, I wouldn't be living on campus where everybody knows me." My dad sent a smile, a smile that showed he was proud of himself.

"Ella, did you really think you were going to win that easily?" I frowned at him and I turned to leave, "Dinner tonight! Your brother will be home!" I rolled my eyes and pushed out the door. I went behind the bleachers and I peered through wondering which one was the new guy. I continued to scan the group of boys that I knew better than I knew myself half the time. I knew all of their tendencies and the things they messed up on. I knew it all.

Grey and Anderson were messing around like normal causing the dramatic eye roll from myself. A couple of freshman who had no chance of seeing the court until their junior or senior year stood with their back to me as they talked. I scanned again but saw zero new faces which was upsetting. He must be really, really good and I was ready to see this kid. My dad has never been that serious about a guy.

Running off, I walked across campus to the physical therapy building where students helped physical therapists actually learn. I rolled my lips together and I put on a cheery smile because this is exactly what I wanted to do today.

Not.

* * *

Dropping my bag and peeling off my sweaty shirt to reveal my Nike sports bra, I collapsed on my bed and I stared up at the ceiling. My eyes were just fluttering closed when I heard the door to our apartment open up again, the door shut followed by a couple of footsteps, "Helloooo," I looked over to see Lauren looking in at me, "What are you doing?" she asked me, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" My eyes took in Lauren with her dark brown roots and green eyes that wouldn't scare a soul away.

"There is a party tonight…" she dragged out with a bat of her long eyelashes that I would kill to have, "I know your Daddy swore us to the apartment on campus but free housing is free housing." She threw her hand on her hip for dramatics as I shook my head.

"I can't, Viv and Trevor are in town tonight and my dad wants me to come over to have dinner with them." I closed my eyes again hoping that Lauren would let me have a ten-minute nap that I truly needed but I also knew Lauren too well for that to slip past her.

"You haven't seen Trev in a while, shouldn't you be happier about this?" I shrugged my shoulders and I sat up, "You and Trev have the weirdest sibling relationship I have ever seen, so spill, what's wrong?" I sighed sitting up, Lauren knew me since I was four and we have been best friends and not even the stress of high school or college tore that relationship apart. She was truly the sister I didn't have. "I keep thinking that one of these years, just one of them, my dad will stop with the whole, don't date the basketball players," I closed my eyes because if I still had basketball it probably wouldn't bug me but I didn't have basketball anymore.

Lauren frowned as her bottom lip stuck out, "Wait, he never says this about freshman, that is an understood one," I nodded my head with a faint pout of my own, "Well I got it today so,"

"That means a white, tall, male basketball player showed up today that isn't a freshman." I laughed at her description, "I have gotten that talk no matter the skin color. Do you not remember Devon?" Lauren let a laugh escape her lips, "Oops," I nodded with a laugh and she sighed, "Have you seen him?" she wanted the details and frankly, so did I. There was something more about this transfer. My dad was being a little too protective.

"Nope, I kind of want to though. My dad was really serious about this one."

"Go hang out at their apartment complex, you and Grey also have a weird relationship," she scrunched her nose thinking about Grey but we all knew deep down she had a huge crush on Grey Lewis. He was definitely good looking and made me want to turn into a puddle most of the time.

"Grey has been around my family for like seven years now," I told her, "He is like my second brother," I explained to her, "Yea, your dad scouted him for a long ass time."

"He was a freshman when my dad started watching and then when he was a junior my dad mooched right along with him." I shrugged, "Grey and I didn't care for it when we were both dragged to dinners or games. Grey knew the rule well before I knew the rule,"

Lauren laughed, "I'd date Grey,"

"Then date him…"

"He is hooking up with that Ashley chick right now," she said, she shook her head and I agreed, Ashley was not the nicest of humans. I also was 99% they were just fuck buddies but Grey wouldn't come out to say that so I was only left to assume so that's what I assumed. "Yea well, he complains about her more than he actually sees her."

"True, I could make a move," I laughed shoving her shoulder, "Do you want to come to my parent's house for dinner and then we can hit up this party?" Lauren thought about it and shook her head, "I love your family but I need to pre-game for this party. One last party before school starts," I smiled because it was true. It would be the last big party before school was back in session. "I'm jealous,"

"But seriously, come," I sighed standing up, "Maybe. I am not making any promises." She squealed because that was enough for her and she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Have fun and hug Trev for me,"

"I will," she bounced out of my room and I looked around my little apartment room. My desk was tucked in the corner where I would spend late nights studying, the tall lamp shadowed and then a picture of Trev and I holding my state championship trophy from my senior year of high school. I could feel every bit of adrenaline running through my blood from that day when I scored the winning basket. The crowd went insane and I have never felt more on cloud nine than that moment right then and there.

Tears blurred my eyes looking at it, wishing, for that day back. It had been only eleven months of being told that I could no longer play. It was rough and it was hard to go through all of that at the young age of 19. Basketball was my entire life from the moment I could walk until the moment it was taken away. I was struggling to find out what my other life still was because I couldn't fit what I actually wanted into that little slot. Anger mostly is what I dealt with and rebellion so last year…Cooper ended up on the other end of that rebellion which gave me another insight to why this talk actually happened. Cooper was a good player but I had my way with him. My dad found us making out at a basketball tournament after their game.

This had to be the next reason to why the boys were all sharing the same apartment and a good insight on the talk we had today. My dad cared about the transfer and didn't want to find him with me in bed. I blew out a breath of air as I grabbed my car keys and purse as I headed for the door. I locked it tightly as I bid a good-bye to Lauren as she was getting ready for the party tonight. She would go pre-game with our other friends and have the night of her life hopefully bring back some boy.

I walked out and ran into Jessie, "Hey," I said with a wave, she smiled back at me but didn't speak. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics because she liked Cooper last year and was still angry at me for everything that I did. She yelled at me furiously for using him to get back at my dad and that she would never speak to me again. She cried as I rolled my eyes and walked off. I was a complete bitch about the situation but I didn't care. I was pissed off at the world and nobody else mattered.

I was an awful human.

I opened the door to my black Honda Civic and I slid onto the leather seats when my phone dinged. I plugged it into my radio as I read the message on my screen while turning my car over.

 _Grey: Party tonight. Did Lauren tell you?_

 _Me: Yes. You guys need to date._

I chewed on the corner of my fingernail waiting for his response because we did this daily. He normally got mad at me for it and wouldn't speak to me until the next day but I was persistent. He didn't want to date Lauren because I wanted him to date Lauren. I knew he would throw the Ashley thing out there but I was still certain they were fuck buddies.

 _Grey: Fuck no. Plus I am dating Ashley…will you stop?_

 _Me: Never. Ashley is a bitch and you know that. You just know Lauren is a spitfire._

I started my car and backed out of my parking spot when my phone dinged again. I glanced over at it and a smile bloomed on my face.

 _Grey: You're right. Ashley is a bitch who I never see. Lauren also is a bitch so…._

I paused at the stop sign to text him back.

 _Me: You're right. Lauren's a bitch with a pretty smile and the best hugs._

I finally tossed my phone into the passenger seat and turned up the song that was streaming from my phone. It was a thirty-minute drive to my childhood home in the outskirts of Raleigh, North Carolina. The town was a mix of Duke fans and Tar heels and it got ugly between the fans.

I went to a private school all through high school so I never got caught up in the drama that I lived here and supported here. I supported where my dad coached and well…he had been the Duke coach since I was seven. I have spent more time in that gym than any player and I normally would work out with the team when I had healthy legs. I was constantly working out and running with the boys. I was taught to rough house with boys so I could take on any girl. I was one of the toughest you could find and the only thing that could sideline me was my father with the back-up of a doctor.

My phone chimed again but I ignored it this time as I drifted off the highway. I turned right and then continued through the town until I got to my house. I pulled up to see Trevor's car already sitting in the drive way and I was honestly excited.

Trevor lived in Charlotte, which was a solid two hours away. He was a basketball coach for the local high school and taught history. His wife, Viv, was a nurse at the local hospital in Charlotte and they had been married for almost two years now. My eyes took in the front of my house; it was a two-story country farmhouse with white paint and blue shingles. It was the all American dream with a front pouch flower box that my mom took serious pride in. The two rockers sitting on the front porch that my father has yet to actually sit in and the wrap around porch that I laid on summer nights with boyfriends after basketball tournaments. I shut off my car and I picked up my phone.

 _Grey: Shut the hell up. I'll see you tonight._

I smiled shaking my head as I walked up the driveway and I opened the front door to smell the home cooking of my mom. I inhaled deeply and I kicked off my Toms as I went skipping through the house. Trevor was holding a beer while leaning against the bar as I jumped onto his back in surprise.

"Fuck," he cursed as his beer wobbled and some spilt onto the counter, "Trevor!" My mom scolded and I laughed in his ear and he shook his head, "Gabs, c'mon," I snuggled into his shoulder and I breathed in the smell of Trevor that I loved. I absolutely loved my older brother. We played basketball together when we were younger but also could leave the basketball world together. We would have pacts to not speak of basketball and we would let our frustrations out different ways. Especially when Trevor and my dad would fight. "I have missed you,"

"Missed you too baby sis," I dropped off his back and he then pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and he squeezed me tightly lifting me off the ground. "How are you?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm fine," he looked at me and only nodded his head because he could read me, Trevor knew that it wasn't the end of the story and he would ask me later. Trevor was my true best friend from the day I was born.

"Where is Viv?" I finally asked.

"Right here!" I turned around and I grinned as I latched onto her and her five-month pregnant belly pressed into my stomach. "Oh my god! Viv!" I rested my hands on her stomach and she laughed, "It is a lively one," she spoke and I understood once the little feet hit my palm. I grinned and Viv smiled, I spent a lot of my summer with them this year because I needed out of the house of my fuming father from my actions over freshman year. It was my turn to need a break from my father.

Dad made me come home at the end of July because he thought I was being unreasonable and so this was the first time seeing them in about a month. Trevor and I basically talked every day. He was constantly checking in and being the dad that I didn't have in my own dad. My dad was sometimes so consumed with basketball that he would forget that I had emotions. He would forget that I needed him there to take care of me. To pick me up when my life fell apart. My dad was a good dad though and I couldn't complain. He supported me and cared for me when I needed that but just wasn't an everyday dad.

My dad failed in that one category but Trevor picked it up. I knew Trevor was going to be an amazing dad to his little babe.

"Where is dad?" I asked, my mom looked up, "Oh, are you finally going to say hello to me?" I frowned and I nodded, "Hi mom, where is dad?" she sighed, "He got caught up with paperwork."

"Of course," I breathed, I looked at my mom and I only saw myself in return. It was almost like we were twins before we were mother and daughter. Her face was still young and those brown eyes were bold. Her hair was more chopped than mine in a typical mom haircut. She wore expensive clothes and her nails were always manicured. We lost touch with each other when it came to clothes, make-up, and hair styling. I was a tom-boy. My mom always wanted that princess though and I fought her every single time. "Gabriella," I looked over at my mom, "What?"

"Why the attitude?" she asked, I huffed, Trevor and Viv both shared a look with each other and Trevor nodded, "Mom, I am going to steal G for a bit, when will dinner be done?"

"In about thirty minutes," my mom looked at me and I gave her a smile when Trevor pulled me out onto the back porch. "Spill," he said as he leaned back against the railing. I crossed my arms over my chest like a two-year old. "They are treating me like I am five!"

"Gabs, you have to see where they are coming from," Trevor started, I threw him a glare and I stole the beer out of his hands and took a long drink. I then gave it back to him as he didn't really appear stunned but gave me a telling look that I need to chill and I shrugged, "It happened eleven months ago,"

"Uh Cooper…" I rolled my eyes, "Dad overreacted about that,"

"Gabi…" I looked at him and he gave me another look, "There has been one rule for you,"

"Never date the basketball boys I know, but I was angry, doesn't that count for something?" I asked him as I began to ramble, "I am still angry and I am upset and I am scared because what the hell am I supposed to do. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to just be the pretty manager on the sidelines that could've been a great college basketball player and have an amazing career but I fucked up and I am being punished over and over again," I was almost to the point of tears as my voice picked up and Trevor just pulled me into his arms. "Okay, okay," he said quietly as he rubbed my arm, "Okay." I just pressed my face into his chest as I breathed deeply, "I am pissed off," I finally said pulling away and Trev sighed.

"Your car accident," Trevor tried to point out another thing to me but I just shook my head in defense.

"I wasn't even driving,"

"No, you let a drunk person drive you,"

"Well I was definitely more drunk," I muttered, "Yea, and what is the other rule?"

"Don't let the vultures know that we aren't a perfect family," I repeated because I had grown up with that one. Trevor nodded and he sighed, "I hated it and I know you hate it and I'm sorry about your knee Gabs. I doubt anybody has said that to you but I am sorry. I am sorry that things didn't go this way. I'm sorry that things ended quickly. I'm sorry. You deserve to hear that." I couldn't stop the tears as I inhaled deeply and Trevor just rubbed my shoulder while he let me cry for a minute. I was so frustrated and upset.

"I just don't want to deal with them tonight," I finally mumbled into his chest.

"You and mom seem to have,"

"A strain on our relationship that nothing can fix. She is mad at me for an unknown reason," Trevor sighed and I took his beer again, "She is probably mad that you knew about the baby before her," Trevor tried to lighten the mood and I smirked and looked up at him, Trevor was a good looking guy. He was tall, about six four and was built. He also played basketball but didn't want to continue at the college level…underneath of his dad. My dad ended up pissed at him for that and well…he knows what I am going through with the silence.

His eyes were just as dark as mine and his brown hair was chopped short and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Gabs, at least you'll be starting school and you aren't underneath of their roof," I shrugged my shoulders and my mom called that dinner was done. He looked at me again and I bit on my lip. I followed him inside and my dad was kissing my mom's cheek with a smile on his face. They were so happy. I just wanted that happiness right now. I wanted somebody to love and laugh with on silly first dates.

Viv was helping set the table and I helped her finish and my dad couldn't stop talking about the transfer as we all sat down. We were only three bites into our food when Trevor cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad," they both looked at him and I shot daggers at my older brother as he looked right back at me, "You guys need to let Gabi breathe, I mean, she has done everything you have asked of her in the past year. It hasn't even been easy on her," my dad and mom shared a glance with each other. Trevor and I constantly used to gang up with each other on my parents. We would attack them together and not let them off easy.

"She lost the most important thing to her and you think that was easy for her?" my dad looked at me and I lowered my eyes to the food in front of me. I stirred the salad around with my fork, "Gabi," my dad's voice entered my ear and I loved my parents but the last year had been a hard one on all of us. I know I made a lot of mistakes but I didn't want to be punished for the rest of my life for the mistakes I made during my freshman year of college.

My dad was disappointed in me for my choices and my mom was lost on the fact that the daughter she raised was just as lost. I wasn't the daughter who wore the dresses and seemed to be the sweetheart of the family. I was supposed to be the girl that every girl wanted to be and that every boy wanted to court. I was supposed to be that girl and I was so done being that girl last year. I fell off the deep end and went through the most rebellious stage that fifteen year olds go through. I battled tears as I folded up my napkin in my lap trying to distract myself. I really didn't want to do this right now.

"I uhm," I tried to form a sentence as I looked up at them, my dad's face softened and I fought back the tears, I glanced over at my mom who wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words to say anything, "Yea, this year has been hard," I mumbled and I ate more of my dinner but my throat felt tight. The air was strained around us as I knew my parents were having a silent conversation but my eyes were not lifting up to look at them. I continued to stare down at my food and didn't dare look up because I was fighting the dam in my throat.

Nobody said anything for a bit when I finally just needed out of here. I couldn't sit here anymore "Thanks for dinner mom, Viv, Trev, I assume you guys will still be in town tomorrow? Maybe we can get lunch or something to catch up and talk about my niece or nephew,"

"Gabi, why the rush," I smiled tightly, "I just have some things I need to get done before classes start on Monday," I told them with a shrug, "Lauren wanted me to go out with her tonight and well I just have things to do."

"Gabi,"

"Dad," Trevor pleaded, I smiled, "No drinking, I promise." I hugged Trevor and Viv and then I kissed my dad's cheek and my mom's.

"Love you guys,"

I ran to my car once my feet hit the door and my chest hurt, there was a strain between my dad and I since the accident. My mom was just off since the accident and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. I knew that I had ruined everything but I couldn't be that girl anymore. I wasn't the girl next door but I also didn't know _who_ I was anymore.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked around campus just getting a lay of the land. Grey wanted me to go to a party with him but I declined because of dinner with my parents. It went well but I knew they were nervous. They constantly kept telling me all of these life rules that I would need to know. We ate dinner together and enjoyed this time as I wasn't sure when I would see them again. I didn't want to miss them but I knew they would because I was close to my parents. I was close to my siblings. It would be hard to go until Thanksgiving to see them but I would do it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a picture of Audrey calling me. I smiled answering it, "Hey Aud,"

"Troy, hey, where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know, I dropped them off at the hotel a little while ago. Everything okay?" I kicked a rock along the path as the lamps were lighting the pathway.

"Jake is being an ass,"

"Oh," I laughed as she continued on her rant about how Jake was being bossy and blah blah. "Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow morning," I told her, "So you can rest easy," she snorted from the other end of the phone. "Whatever," I shook my head with a smile. I thought about my two siblings at home, Jake and Audrey. Jake was a junior and Audrey was in seventh grade. I was extremely close to both of them and well…we were an extremely close family.

"I have to go; we'll face time soon though okay?"

"Thank you, I already miss you." I sighed, "I miss you too," I bid her a goodbye when I glanced up for it to be too late. The girl ran into me and I quickly closed my arms to keep her from hitting the ground too hard. "Fuck, I am so sorry," I couldn't contain the grin as she looked up at me; I paused to look at her deep brown eyes when I realized that my hands were still firmly clasped around her. I quickly let go and awkwardly dropped my hands from my side. "No, I am sorry," I announced, her eyes looked up at me, "I wasn't paying attention," we both stuttered at the same time, I laughed rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled up at me and I couldn't contain my own smile because she was beautiful. Normally, cute would come to mind but she was just…beautiful. Her face held no make-up; her hair was down to the middle of her back with simple waves of dark chocolate hair; and she was only in a pair of yoga pants with a Duke crew neck on. I bit on my lip as she stuck her hand out, "I guess if I am going to run into you, I should introduce myself…Gabi,"

I smiled, "Troy,"

She squinted, "Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" I raised an eyebrow, "I will buy since I ran into you." I nodded my head with a smile flirting onto my face, "You know, I am actually in need of a good coffee shop. I'm addicted to coffee and I just transferred here," Gabi looked up at me with a smile, "Where from?"

"Oregon," she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Long way from home," I laughed, "It was time to get away. I mean, I love my family but I am so excited to not have them breathing down my neck." She laughed looking down, "That is understandable." I nodded and then she jumped, "Okay, but let me take you to my favorite coffee shop that not many people know about…unless you are a Starbucks brat," I smirked at the name but I shook my head, "Can I drink Starbucks? Yes, can I find out coffee that is better? Hell yes."

"I think I like you Troy,"

Smitten, I shook my head with a smile, "I believe my like for you will come when I see this coffee shop you're talking about," she let a smirk cross her face and started to lead the way without a word coming from her mouth. We walked across campus with each other and she began to talk about little things. Gabi seemed to carry her body like a feather while she glided across the campus. She was wearing a pair of Nike shoes with happiness. She then walked around a corner with her hands moving wildly while she talked, she then pulled up to a hole in the wall coffee place. Rents Coffee Shop was written across the front in neon lights, you could peer inside and see tables lining the walls and some in the opening. Chairs sat in a circle where two students sat and talked with books open in their lap.

The walls were lined with pictures and the menu was written in chalk on a chalkboard, pastries lined the counter just waiting to be eaten and the smell of the coffee was intoxicating. "Wow, this is exactly what I was talking about," I said quietly, Gabi looked at me with a broad smile that could make any man want to see that again. To be responsible for that big of a smile caused my own smile, "I actually get really cranky without a cup of coffee."

Gabi laughed, "Me too, I am basically here every single morning." We walked through the door and the aroma of the room filled everything inside of me with joy. We walked up to the counter when I noticed the one little thing in the corner that made this feel like home. "Holy shit," I muttered, I quickly stepped up to the counter and the guy looked at me, "Hi, how may I help you," I grinned, "I need a medium Irish Bomb with a pump of caramel and a shot of espresso."

Gabi gasped behind me and the dude looked at her, "Gabi, do you want the same?" I spun around on my heels, "You get that?" she nodded her head, "I was in here one summer and pretty much tried all different coffees all different ways and that was my favorite,"

"In Seaside, that is called the Morning Fun and oh my god, it is my favorite," that smile appeared again and I was pretty sure my knees gave out from underneath of me as she turned back forward. I looked at her side profile as she continued to smile. Her face was thin and her cheek bones were defined. Her lips puffed out a little bit and all I wanted to do was to kiss them.

Stop Troy. You don't have time for a girlfriend. You just got out of a relationship. Stop. You don't need to kiss her. You just met her ten seconds ago on the sidewalk. I continued to talk my body down as I went back to our conversation that we were having about coffee.

"Sometimes I throw steamed milk in for fun,"

"That's extra morning fun," I said with a laugh, "Oh my god, that is wild," she agreed and paid for the drinks even after I tried to stop her. Our drinks were then handed to us in different colored cups. We then went to the counter in the corner to sit quietly. I brushed my fingers over the coffee and taking a drink of it, this made me so happy. "What brings you to North Carolina?" I looked at her and wondered if I should tell her why I was here but instead I made a bullshit reason up. I didn't want to be the basketball player tonight. I just wanted to be Troy with her.

"I wanted to get away from Oregon. It's nice and all but I wanted to have new experiences and I wanted to live outside of my parent's bubble a little bit. I got a great opportunity to come to Duke University and I jumped on it. Y'know? They have a lot of good things here and I am just…I was ready." I answered honestly to her, well, mostly honest. I didn't want to talk about basketball yet. Basketball was one side of my life but sometimes I didn't always want to talk about it.

"That's good. I haven't left the state of North Carolina unless I was traveling for this or that. I lived in the same house for eighteen years and my parents reluctantly agreed to let me stay on campus as a college student. It was nice to not be under their watch at all times but yet I still felt like I was. I swear they pop up all over campus," I laughed and she looked down at her coffee cup like she had a deep thought but I let it go. I barely knew her.

"Do you have a major?" I asked and she shrugged, "I keep bouncing around. I'll never actually get my degree." She said with an innocent laugh, "What about you?" she looked up at those brown eyes caught me off guard. They were so deep, beautiful even, and just had a good sparkle to them. "I haven't completely decided but right now I am a business major," she smirked and nodded her head, "I started out as a business major but I am dabbling in the athletic trainer world."

"You play sports?" I asked her and you could see her guard shoot straight up but she sighed, "Used too." She answered with a bitter tone, "But that is another story for another day." She looked up at me and I could see a sense of sadness behind her eyes. "Siblings?" I asked moving the conversation away and she nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "I have an older brother named Trevor and he is married to Vivian but I called her Viv and she is basically my sister." I smiled thinking about having sister and brother in-laws but I was the oldest. "Viv is also pregnant with my niece or nephew, which is completely exciting. I cannot wait."

"That's exciting. I am the oldest of three so I don't see that in my future for a really long time." I answered honestly, "Yea? Brother, sister?"

"Both," I answered, "They are chomping at the bit for my parents to get back to Oregon." I told her, "My sister can't handle my brother for too long and she's the younger one." Gabi cracked a smile, "She'll do okay,"

"Oh I know she will, we were actually pretty close and I am going to miss her a ton." Gabi gave a supportive smile, "My brother and I are freakishly close as well. I hate to tell you but she is going to miss you a ton and it will be hard on her." I sighed just thinking about it and then it kind of hit me that I barely knew this girl in front of me and I was talking to her like I was talking to anybody else. "Is this your favorite coffee shop?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Always and forever will my loyalty lie right here with Rents."

"Good choice," I said tipping my coffee back and she smiled looking down at her cup, "Is it weird that we have known each other all of twenty minutes?" she asked me and I shook my head no, "I was just thinking the same thing. I actually think I am pretty damn lucky to have found a friend on my first night here in Duke land." She gave me another smile and nodded, "I think I like you as a friend Troy," I nodded in agreement, "Agreed."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Saturday, August 19_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy Bolton may have been the superhero to my Friday night. He drank good coffee, he could talk music, and he could talk about family and life and just wow. I had never met a stranger and had that much connection to them. I skipped across the parking lot towards the boy's apartment where I was meeting Grey for lunch so I could talk about blue-eyed Oregon man. Those blue eyes caught me off guard when I looked up at him after he kept me from falling when I ran right into him.

His eyes were so blue I felt like I jumped into an ocean. His hands were strong and those arms were so defined. I could only imagine what was underneath of his shirt. Stop Gabriella, you do not need that in your life right now. You are so busy with other things.

But those eyes and that smile made me weak.

Fuck. I barely knew him.

I opened the apartment door and then I walked down the hall to room 105. I knocked and Grey swung the door open and Ashley was adjusting her top in the background and Grey was trying not to show how labored his breathing was. I felt a smirk cross my lips and I shook my head with a bit of laughter coming from my lips.

"Fuck, Gabs, I thought we agreed in fifteen minutes," he stressed, I shrugged, "I am here now." Ashley rolled her own eyes and Grey sent me a hard look, "Do you remember that text message I sent you the other day?" I squinted looking at him, "About how you never see your girlfriend?" Grey bit his lip and nodded, "And my roommate is gone so guess what, I want to have sex with my girlfriend. So leave. Now. Go bug Lauren,"

"We were having lunch!" I yelled, Grey shrugged his shoulder, "Sorry, my girlfriend is free. Rain check!" he hollered. He then shut the door in my face and I shook my head as I walked out of the apartment. Lauren was working off a massive hangover from last night. Grey and her both yelled at me last night via text about how I wasn't at the mixer. I pushed through the door and I went and picked up food for the both of us. When I got back to our apartment, I unlocked the door and carried in the bags of food.

"Oh my god what did you bring me," I looked at the lump on the couch and a pillow covering her head. I laughed dropping my keys onto the counter, "Good afternoon sleepy head," she poked her head out and her dark hair greeted me. The streaks of blonde underlying and her green eyes met mine, "Hi, I have a massive headache," I laughed and I tossed her the fast food bag. She breathed it in and quickly dug in. "What the fuck happened to you last night?" she asked me with French fries sticking out of her mouth.

"I met a guy," she raised an eyebrow, "That isn't on the basketball team?" I nodded my head biting down on my lip, "And he is fucking beautiful." I went and sat on the couch next to her. She smirked, "Tell me more,"

"He has this smooth tan skin with these electric blue eyes and this knee blowing smiling and…wow, I ran into him,"

"Imagine that," Lauren said with laugh, I shot her a look and she asked me to continue as I leaned back on my heels. "I ran into him and he caught me, after that, I asked him to coffee because he was beautiful. I couldn't just let him get away. So I asked him and he asked me about a good coffee shop because he is from Oregon and needs a good place."

"You took him Rents," I nodded my head again, "Yes, I took him to Rents and he ORDERED MY FAVORITE COFFEE before I even ordered," Lauren laughed falling back, "You found somebody who loves coffee just as much as you. Congrats," I laughed, "We sat in Rents for what felt like forever and we talked about music, we talked about family and life and nothing in general."

"Did you learn about his family?"

"No, I mean, a little, I learned that he has two siblings and a caring family and I was on a nervous breakdown of my family so I spilled that my parents were against me and blah," Lauren grinned, "What's his name,"

"Troy," she wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed, "Did you get his number?" I nodded my head, "Yea, he hasn't texted me though but that's okay, I don't want to like freak him out. I am just running off a high. We talked about absolutely nothing important and it was so refreshing." I collapsed back against the couch and I smiled looking up at the ceiling. Lauren nudged me with her foot as she balled her trash up. "I'm happy for you, you have had a rough year,"

"It's okay, I am going out to dinner with Trev and Viv,"

"Good, good, do you want me to go with you?" I smiled at her and nodded, "Yes please," we both hugged each other and she breathed, "I can't wait until I get to meet him,"

"Ah!" we both fell into a pit of laughter and for once, in a long time, I felt like things were going in the right direction.

* * *

 **WHAT? A NEW STORY! I promised this story a while ago and here it is! I am/was trying to get ahead so that I could post on this story regularly so as for right now (this could change!) will post every** _ **two**_ **weeks! If I get farther ahead then I will post more frequently but right now I want to do every two weeks!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this story! It's fun and different! I am pretty sure this will be a stand-alone so I cannot wait to take you on this ride! Many of you have been asking so I hope it fills your needs! Also...can you see my obsession for the name Grey right now? Amiright? haha**

 **Next update: October 1** **st** **!**

 **Tell me what you think about this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Green Peppers

Chapter 2 – Green Peppers

Gabi's POV

 _Sunday, August 20_ _th_ _, 2017_

I sat cross-legged on the bed in my apartment when my phone buzzed in my lap. My eyes focused on making sure my schedule for the first week of school planned out nicely. It was important that nothing overlapped another and that I had enough time of everything. I tried to finish what I was doing on my laptop but I was distracted with everything going on in my life when the second buzz caused my phone to land on the floor. I finally admitted that I wasn't getting this done and I pushed my laptop off my bed and I looked down and I smiled. Troy had texted me, and this was the second time since we met on Friday.

 _Troy: I am SO in the mood for Rents…care to join me?_

My face felt the heat run straight up my neck and onto my cheeks. My phone buzzed again in my hands and I smiled. I loved that he enjoyed my coffee. I loved that he enjoyed my _company_ even more.

 _Troy: My treat._

Now that I couldn't turn down. I shut my laptop and I looked at the clock, I was supposed to meet Grey for dinner tonight on campus because Ashley for some reason was free all weekend. I stood up on the bed as I tried to decide what to wear because I wanted to look good. "LAUREN!" I called, "What?" she called from the living room, I bounced on my bed and then I bounced down to the ground. "Troy just asked me out on a coffee date," she raised an eyebrow up towards me. She was very interested in my feelings for Troy and she loved that he made me happy when we talked. Nothing had made me this happy in quite some time.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh, I am going too but I need to know what to wear." I went to text Troy back as I clicked the three buttons to yes. I then asked what time. I looked up at Lauren and she shrugged, "I think you should wear a pair of shorts with a t-shirt,"

"Sexy casual," I started and Lauren shrugged when a knock came at the door and Anderson burst through. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Your dad was wondering why you didn't show up to practice last night?" he said breathless and I could only offer him a strange look.

"I went out with my brother and sister,"

"He is looking for you,"

"Tell him he can bite me,"

Anderson laughed, "Man, you are a ball of fire today." I rolled my eyes, "I have a date, I need to get ready," Anderson shut the door and took three steps into the apartment, "Who is he?" he asked, "Anderson, stop acting like my brother."

"I am your brother," he puffed out his chest; I rolled my eyes in a dramatic fashion. "You are ridiculous." Anderson let a booming laugh out, "Dude, the new transfer is amazing. Lucky for us, he went to a community college though and is basically able to play." I smiled, "Good, it should be fun."

"He has been thoroughly warned about you though." I contained my eye roll this time and I sighed, "Okay, I do have a date though. I have to get ready," Anderson rolled his own eyes this time while I went back to my room. I scanned through my shirts until I found my Mowgli's t-shirt. I slipped it on over my bra and then found a pair of jean shorts. I slipped on my Vans while grabbing my car keys. "Sexy momma," Lauren called, I blew her kisses, which caused Anderson to laugh.

"Have fun! Don't have sex!"

"Fuck off Anderson,"

He bellowed another laugh when the door shut firmly behind me. Excitement shot through my body and I bounced down the hallway with giddiness in my step. Why was Troy having this effect on me? I haven't had a guy have this effect on me ever. When I played basketball, it was only basketball with some boys along the side to make me look better and then I got hurt. I was in a jealous rampage to get anybody's attention. I wasn't looking for somebody to make me feel.

I smiled as I got into my car.

I was addicted to this feeling.

* * *

I rolled my lips together as I pulled open the door to Rents and I spotted Troy sitting in the same spot that we had sat the first night. He looked up from his phone and he waved with a smile. That smile made my knees _weak_. I smiled back at him and I walked across the room. "Good afternoon," I greeted, he slid a coffee over to me and I realized he was drinking something different today. A man that could drink different coffee was something I could get behind.

"What did you get today?" I asked him as I situated myself on the stool. He looked at his drink and then took another drink, "Just an iced coffee with milk and caramel." He said with a shrug, "I try not to drink my Morning Fun too often," he said with a smile, wow, that was definitely a smile that I could see over and over again. "I feel like it gives it more of an element if I drink it sparingly."

I smiled and plopped down on the other side of him as I took a drink of my drink. I grinned from the sweet taste, "Yes," I then floated my eyes to drink in his beautiful face. "So tell me about Seaside, Oregon," I started looking over at him; Troy let a modest smile cross his face. "It's a tourist trap," he said lifting his eyes to mine, "A good tourist trap though. During the summer, surfing is the best when I have time but it's fun. My family owns a local bar and grill and it is pretty lively. It is one of the must do's when you come to the city." He looked happy talking about his small home town. I liked seeing Troy happy even if I had only known him for a couple of days.

"What else?" I questioned to keep the conversation running. I never wanted him to stop talking. His voice was addicting to listen to and I just wanted it to go on and on all day long. I wanted to know all of his personal details and I wanted to know all of his hobbies and habits. I wanted to know Troy but I felt a little piece in side of me get scared that this was too good to be true.

"Mmm…A little outside of the city there is some good hiking and beautiful green. I don't know Seaside is what you would think of when you think of Oregon. Personally, if I move back, I am living around Portland. I just enjoy the bigger city life more than I do the everybody gossiping about you because once something happens the whole town knows within a half an hour." I smiled at the small comment because I knew that because my life was constantly in the spotlight in this area.

"If?" I questioned, Troy shrugged taking a drink of his coffee, "Who knows where this world will take me." My eyes flickered to his wondering if that was an underlining meaning and it was almost confirmed when his blue eyes held mine. I bit down on my lip and he instantly looked away. I was scared to get too close to guys but I also knew how much I already liked being around Troy. He made me nervous, excited, happy, content, and I just wanted to talk to him forever.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked me, I stretched my fingers out and sighed, "Raleigh," Troy squinted, "Not far from here," I laughed, "Nope, not at all."

"Why do you live here? Couldn't you commute?"

I nodded my head to his question, "I could commute but I needed to get the fuck away from my parents," Troy cracked a smile, "I get the feeling. I just went across the country," I smiled, "That seems a little drastic," I told him with a laugh, he chuckled, "I know," his eyes surveyed my face, "What's the deal with your parents?"

I looked down at my drink and I shifted a smile, "The past year has been an interesting one to say the least. A lot has gone on and well…" Troy nodded his head, "I understand. Not ready to talk about it." I gave a weak smile as he took another drink of his own drink, "Mowgli's?" he questioned reading my shirt, "Have you heard them?" I asked looking up at them, he shook his head, "No," I gasped and I reached for my phone, "They are quite possibly my favorite small band out there,"

I grabbed my phone and I opened it up to music. I scrolled through until I found the correct song for him to listen too. I then turned it on as he listened closely to the song. I smiled and hummed along with the lyrics. I finally looked up at Troy and he had an amused smile on his face, his blue eyes glowing with a small dimple in the corner of his cheek. _I wanted to kiss that dimple_. I felt my cheeks turn bright red as I stopped the music, he let out a laugh and I shut my eyes tightly. Good job Gabs, good job.

"Wow, that is embarrassing." I whispered as I put my phone into my purse and Troy chuckled again. This caused my cheeks to burn an even brighter red.

"It's cute," he corrected, I quickly opened my eyes to look at him and he smiled, he then took another drink of the coffee. "I do like the song though," I let my eyes catch his again and he tried to keep his lips in check but they curved. _Fucking beautiful smile._ "Maybe you can come over one night and we can listen to their latest album," I mentioned casually, Troy nodded, "That sounds like a good night," he replied, "You'll just have to let me know when. I know there is a lot going on right now with school actually starting and," he got cut off with my phone ringing. I glanced down and I just wanted to throw my phone across the room.

I cursed, "I'm sorry, it's my dad," he shook his head, "The one thing about coffee is that it makes me have to pee a lot," I laughed as he got up to go to the restroom. "Hello," I answered while I let my fingers do a circle around the table, "Gabs," I could hear it in his voice that this wasn't going to end well. "Dad, I am out with some friends. Can we talk after practice or something?" I asked him, he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as I pulled on my thumb.

"I have a meeting tonight with the director," he cleared his throat and I bit on my lip, "Yea, okay, Grey and I are supposed to go get dinner anyways,"

"That doesn't mean we don't need to talk," Troy came around the corner and I sighed, "Dad, how about I swing by your office before practice starts?"

"I have,"

"A meeting," I finished with a faint nod as I tried not to let tears fill my eyes. "Well I have my own thing right now and uhm,"

"You're already upset, I get it, how about we meet tomorrow morning before your first class or even after your first class?" I cleared my throat, "I can meet you at the gym after my first class," I clarified, "I'll see you then," he paused, "Gabs," he breathed, "I love you." I closed my jaw and nodded, "I love you too Dad," I then hung up the phone when Troy gave me a glance, "You okay?" I laid my phone back down on the table and I let a fake smile fill my face. I reached up to pinch my nose to make all of the willing tears go away.

"Yea, just…drama." I admitted to him and he nodded his head, his blue eyes gave me a flash of concern though, "You seem upset," he broached the subject carefully, "It's nothing, really, my dad just wanted to talk about the other night. The other night did not go well which is where you found me on Friday." He nodded his head, "and I want to spend time with you because classes start tomorrow and that just isn't going to be fun." Troy laughed and I smiled for real this time.

"That's a better smile," he confirmed, I blushed again, "I like your laugh," I said tilting my head to the side. His eyes held mine, "I like your smile and your singing," I bit down on my lip and I nodded my head, "I do have to get ready for some stuff this afternoon," he said with a shrug, "No, I get it. I have to finish up some stuff before classes start tomorrow." His eyes held mine and I looked away, my eyes casting on the green land outside. "Hey," his voice was soft when I turned my head to look at him. Those blue eyes held more concern than I wished for because he already cared about me.

Holy hell.

"I am not leaving because I want too. I have to be somewhere in thirty minutes," he said with a faint smile, "Trust me, this isn't easy leaving a pretty girl who doesn't seem too happy." I choked on my laughter and he squeezed my hand that was resting on the table. I wanted to keep his hand right there for the rest of today and all of tomorrow and every day after that, but he pulled his hand away causing severe disappointment. "Is it okay if I call you later?" I bit down on my lip and I nodded my head, "Please," I squeaked, he nodded his head; the dimple and the knee weakening smile appearing.

"Good,"

I watched Troy Bolton walk out the door when my legs finally gave out and I laid my head on the table. Holy Fuck.

* * *

Troy's POV

I dropped my bag down onto the gym floor as I changed into my basketball shoes when Grey and Anderson sat down around me. "How is the first weekend Bolton?"

"Good, good, already found myself a girl to keep my attention,"

"Ohh…bad choice," Grey said with a laugh, "You can't be getting caught up with girls,"

"Says the guy who locked me out of my apartment this morning," he smirked, "Yea well, she isn't around much anyways. It was her free weekend." I laughed tugging my laces together when coach came out of the locker room. "Oh no, he looks to be in a bad mood," Anderson said, Grey groaned as he fell onto his back, his arms fell over his eyes, "Fuck, I am not in the mood for this today. Gabs told me they were fighting. I'm going to kill her."

"Worn out buddy?" I questioned, he shoved me with his foot while I laughed, "I think you're going to find out that when Coach is in a bad mood you're going to be in a bad mood." I rolled my eyes while I stretched out on the floor. "Gabi is going to be pissed if I cancel on her again," my ears opened up while I looked at Grey, "Gabi?" I questioned, he nodded, "Coach's daughter," I frowned, "I thought she was off limits,"

"She is," Grey said with a nod, "But she is also like our little sister," I nodded, "You'll see. I can't believe she hasn't been around." Anderson laughed, "She normally doesn't leave the gym but I haven't seen her lately."

"Funny, the girl I have been talking to is named Gabi,"

Grey looked at me with a serious look in his eyes, "Her last name isn't Montez right?"

"No! Of course not, if it was that would be obvious and I wouldn't have even talked to her like you asked me to do, I mean that's something you share with someone," Grey nodded, "The flirt away, just remember, your schedule is crazy." He got up and then ran down the court, Anderson nodded, and "Your schedule during basketball season is basically fucked from the start of the year. Just make sure she knows that and don't be dealing with a messy break-up during basketball season. Okay?"

"Of course," We both got up and started to do our own laps, we raced back and forth until we hit our warm-ups before we started to shoot around. "Bolton, we need to talk," I snapped my attention to Coach Montez, he wore a frown that would scare just about anybody on the team. I jogged over to him and he looked at me, "Did something happen at your last school?" my eyebrows scrunched together, "No…" I drew out, "Nothing that is worth mentioning?" he questioned again.

"I had a one game suspension from the coach," I said squinting at him, "Bingo, what was this about?" I ran my hands through my hair, "I figured you saw this when my things came to your office." He nodded his head, "I remember glancing at it but I never looked into it until recently. A party that you got drunk with the rest of the team, you put your team into jeopardy," I didn't say anything in response because I did, "Troy, I can't have that."

"Of course Coach, I don't plan on doing that again."

"Drinking?"

"Disappointing my team,"

"Good answer, go," I ran back onto the court without a second glance and continued to run drills. Grey caught up with me and he started to talk into my ear, "Tell me about this girl," he questioned, I took the ball and ran across to do a lay-up and once Grey caught up with me I heaved a breath, "Uhm well, she is into coffee like I am and I don't know, we are just talking." I said with a shrug, "She is pretty beautiful and I just like hanging out with her,"

I did the drill again and Grey was breathing hard, "What is she into?"

"I don't know, we just talk about family, coffee, and music, she was talking about this band today that I have never heard of but I continued to listen to their album later and it was pretty awesome," he laughed, "That's cool, you would along great with coach's daughter, she is in to coffee and music as well." I laughed; "Off limits right?" he nodded, "Right,"

We continued to run the drill until coach announced a water break. I jogged over to my bag and pulled out the water, "So you have just talked?"

"Yea, I have met up with her twice at a coffee shop and them a couple of texts were exchanged. Nothing too much but I am pretty much head over heels wanting to get to know everything about her," Grey laughed, I felt a smile pull onto my lips while I thought of Gabi. "Today, she was humming to this song and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and her cheeks turned so red. It was damn adorable." Anderson laughed from behind, "Fuck, you got it bad and you have known her for three days,"

"Shit," I grumbled, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I came here basically saying that I didn't want to get into any sort of a relationship after Hallie." I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and it all started to stick up in every different direction. Anderson slapped my back, "Oh Bolton, North Carolina is full of pretty one's."

Grey shoved my shoulder and we all returned to court laughing. I was pretty sure I was going to enjoy my time here.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"I don't want you to already go home," I pouted, Trevor laughed while we walked through the store. "Are you okay Gabs?" I looked at him and I shrugged my shoulders, "I just think mom and dad don't know who I am anymore." Trevor nodded his head in understanding because he had been here too with them, it was some cross-roads of leaving our youthful life of sports and our parents glory to our own person. "You aren't basketball Gabi, you don't do the things mom and dad want you to do and well…" I nodded my head because he understood, "And I know with you, mom at least understood why you didn't want to play basketball anymore,"

"Mom should understand more with you because you can't play basketball anymore," Trevor spoke in a gentle tone and I just nodded my head, "Exactly, but to her, I was the girl she got to dress up on the side. I think Dad is lost because I don't have that basketball connection with him anymore. We don't sit around and talk about my games while watching film. We don't have long conversations about practice or him trying to work around his schedule to get to my games." Trev nodded his head, "Dad and I lost that as well,"

"But you have more than just that connection with him Trevor…dad and I were a foundation of that." He picked up a baby onesie and he sighed, "I hope my kid doesn't play basketball." I looked at him surprised, "Trevor, you love basketball."

"Yea but I don't want dad taking over my kid's life with basketball camps, basketball try-outs, and what not. I don't want to be dad either," My eyes looked at him and I understood where he was coming from, "You're still his basketball manager," I shrugged my shoulders, "He is basically putting me in front of a bunch of guys that I am not allowed to date."

"You don't need to date any of them anyways, they aren't very good people,"

"I'd date Grey or Anderson," I spoke carefully, "I mean, if I didn't know them already like I do." Trevor nodded, "Just go along with it. He doesn't want a fight over you most likely," I shrugged, "I found a guy I like anyways," I answered with a smile, Trevor looked at me with an amused smile, "Really?"

"Yup,"

"He loves coffee just as much as I do and he also has good taste in music."

"The perfect man for you, is he into basketball?" I laughed, "Uhm, I don't know. We haven't really talked about anything but coffee, family, and music. It's nice not talking basketball with everybody." Trevor nodded while we continued through the store. "Boy or girl," I asked with a smile, his eyes looked at the baby clothes and he laughed, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Come on Trevor, I just spilled my guts to you."

He toyed with the idea of telling me and I flashed him my pout, he laughed with amusement, "Gabs, I am going to get in trouble!"

"I won't tell anybody! I promise!" I stuck my pinky out and he laughed hooking his pinky with mine, "It's a boy," I squealed with excitement, which caused Trevor to let out a large laugh, "I figured you would be upset!" I shook my head, "No! I don't know what to do with girls," I confessed, he laughed, "You have hung around too many boys growing up."

"I am not saying this is a bad thing," he rolled his eyes at my response. "I am really happy for you Trevor," he smiled at me, "You'll be okay right Gabs? Dad told me he tried to call you." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll be okay, I just…I'm not sure if I want to hear what dad has to say. I really need to talk to mom honestly,"

"Yea, I have never seen you guys that way."

"I know, I just…I don't know what to do with my life anymore Trevor, I don't know what I want to do with life and I don't know if being the basketball manager will work." Trevor sighed, "You need to figure that out on your own. You're a good person to have on Dad's side because you can read a game like nobody's business. You have a gift that I didn't have and I am jealous. You are good at what you do and lucky for you Dad didn't coach for the women's team so you strived. It's gone now and you are lost…I get it."

My eyes brimmed with tears, "I love you Trev," he stopped and wrapped his arms around me tightly, "You know I am always there for you. Viv is always there for you," I nodded with a smile and he kissed my forehead. "I love you G,"

I wiped my eyes and I squealed, "I need to start shopping for my nephew!" Trevor laughed and we carried on through the store, trying to ignore all of the hard feelings that I never wanted to feel again.

* * *

 _Monday, August 21_ _st_ _, 2017_

My pencil continued to tap my paper when a knock sounded on my bedroom door, "Yea?" the door pushed open and Grey smiled at me from the doorway, "What are you doing?" he asked me, I glanced down at my homework sitting my lap from my first classes. It was mostly syllabus related and getting to understand the class.

"Just going over my syllabus," I said showing him a paper, he nodded as he walked into my room and plopped down onto the bed. "Your dad was an asshole today," I snorted and nodded my head, "He has been in a bad mood this week," I told him as I continued to go over my syllabus. "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders lightly and chewed on my pen cap. "Gabi," he pushed my shoulder and my shoulders hit the wall behind me.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you doing to piss him off?" I shook my head, "Nothing. I haven't done anything to him." He gave me a doubtful look, "Trev made him mad the other night," I said leaning back against the pillow, "About what?" Grey asked crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, "About you?" Grey asked I shrugged my shoulders again and Grey groaned.

"What is wrong?" I shook my head again, "Nothing. I just miss Trev and Viv already." Grey sighed and he rested his head in my lap. My eyes took in his short hair and he was still in his practice clothes. "How is the transfer?" I asked him, Grey smirked, "He is freaking awesome El," he sat up as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "He is fluid and completely understands the game he is playing. He caught on quickly and rolls with everything." He then looked over at me, "You would know more if you actually came to a practice to help or something."

I shrugged my shoulders again and I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I miss it." Grey sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I know you do," he rubbed my arm with his hand, "Come to the gym. Let's play." I gave him a doubtful look, "My PT has warned me to not play." Grey grinned, "Fuck your PT Gabs, just ten minutes, you need to let go a little bit." I contemplated it for five seconds before bouncing off the bed. I reached for my Nike shorts along with a pair of my basketball shoes.

"I'll let you change. I'll be harassing Lauren." I nodded as I slid on my Nike Pros on along with a pair of shorts over top. I then slid my feet into my basketball shoes as the comfort overtook my body. My feet felt at home in the worn pair of Nikes. I laced them up and then threw on an old tournament t-shirt as I bounced out of the room. Lauren looked at me, "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes darted to Grey as he leaned against the back of the wall. "I'm doing nothing." He ran his hand through his blonde hair that stuck up in the front. He was incredibly tan from his summer in Virginia and his shoes were untied.

"Your dad will kill you."

"I am not going to play a game of basketball. I'm going to shoot around with Grey. Somebody has to tell him his three pointer is shit." Grey rolled his eyes from the back wall and Lauren threw fire at him with her eyes. "Grey, if she gets hurt."

"She'll be fine." He stressed, "She needs to pick up a basketball again and breathe." Lauren huffed as I went back to my room and dug down deep for my basketball bag. I picked it up and I felt my heart clinch with happiness. I breathed as I blew out of the room and I jumped up at Grey, "Come on," Grey laughed picking up his keys, "Let's go,"

* * *

"Gabriella," I paused at the noise and Grey grimaced as I held the basketball in my hands. My gray t-shirt covered in sweat as we had been playing for almost two hours because we mostly lost track of time. Grey was behind me trying to block me from the goal. "Dad," I breathed as I inhaled loudly, my chest moving up and down in rapid movement. "Where is your knee brace? And why are you even playing?"

I dropped the basketball in my hand and I turned away from Grey. I pulled my shirt up and wiped my sweat away, "Dad, I'm fine." I said as I went over to pick up my water bottle. My dad surveyed Grey as he spun around picking up the basketball. He watched Grey for a long moment, "Grey, I appreciate the extra work in the gym but Gabi doesn't need to be putting extra pressure on her knee and hip." I rolled my eyes again while turning away.

"I was just getting warmed up for practice today." Grey smoothed over, "And Gabi offered to help." I shot my eyes over to Grey but I knew he couldn't get in trouble with my dad but my dad also knew better with Grey and I. We had been best friends for a long time now and we both liked hanging out with each other. "Look, I'm walking." I grumbled, "I'll be fine."

"Are you coming to practice today?" my dad asked ignoring my statement, "No." I replied as I began to gather my stuff. "I need to prepare for my classes tomorrow."

"Then can we talk in my office?" I looked up at my dad and he stared at me for a couple of moments before nodding. He walked towards the locker room and I turned to look at Grey. He shrugged his shoulders as I followed my dad into the office. He finished something on his cell phone as the door collapsed behind us. "I have to go." I protested, "Why are you even playing Gabriella? I know your physical therapist,"

"Fuck them," I muttered, my dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Ella," he warned with a hard look in his eyes, "I get that you are upset. I understand you aren't happy about any of this but I don't want to see you go through more pain because you wanted to mess around."

"I was shooting around with Grey dad! I have barely picked up a basketball in eleven months!" My dad hesitated before speaking again, "Maybe you should throw away your shoes and bag, to give it up," my breath caught in my throat while tears pooled in my eyes, "You want me to just throw it away? You want me to throw away my entire life dad?" His brown eyes flickered to mine as tears fell down my face, "Gabi, I don't know how else you're going to move past the idea of never playing basketball again."

The words were defying to my ears. _Never play basketball again._

My heart clinched and I turned to walk out the door. I pushed through and I noticed guys were charging but I couldn't see anything through my blur of tears. My name was called out but I ignored all of them as I made my way out to the gym.

"Gabi," I heard Grey yell my name and then his pattern of footsteps followed, he reached my elbow and yanked me back slightly, "Gabi, Gabi," I turned my head and Grey reached up to rub underneath my eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked me, I shook my head as I pulled his hand away from my face. "I'm fine," I stressed, he laughed, "Gabi, I know you. You don't _cry_."

"Maybe I'm different now."

Grey gave me a doubtful look and he pulled me into a tight hug, "I'll come by your place after practice with a large combo pizza with no olives and green peppers on half of the pizza because you know I fucking hate green peppers but you for some reason love them." I laughed and he smiled squeezing my shoulder, "Then you are going to tell me about it, alright?" I nodded my head and he smiled, "Now go,"

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Tuesday, August 22_ _nd_ _, 2017_

Grey and I walked along campus on the second day of school. We had two classes together and he sighed, "I do not want to go to conditioning today." He took a drink of his Gatorade and I nodded my head in understanding and Grey looked over at me, "I know you have only been through two different sessions but you can at least agree with me."

"Sorry man, my ex has been calling me non-stop." Grey scrunched his face up, "Why?"

"She keeps claiming that she made a mistake and misses me." I shook my head, "But I don't know, I can't live in Seaside my entire life. I don't want too. That is all she wants. She plans on raising a family there and doing exactly what her parents did and I am just…" Grey nodded his head, "You want nothing to do with that." I nodded my head towards him, "Exactly. I mean she did break up with me and I understood but the more I thought about it. The more we weren't going to work out."

Grey smiled, "Then delete her number from your phone. Block her ass. And find a hot girl on campus to fuck." I laughed, "I don't know dude, I enjoy talking to the girl I am talking to right now."

"This Gabi girl?" I nodded my head up and down, "And her last name isn't Montez?" I shook my head again, "Stop worrying about it." He laughed, "Dude, I just…I really hope her name isn't Montez because that girl is already going through enough right now." I glanced over at him and his eyes starred forward, "Her dad made her upset last night and I spent the night with her consoling her over pizza with green peppers on them."

"Green peppers?" I questioned, Grey made a face as he tilted his head back, "She loves green peppers on anything. I don't understand but she does, they make my skin crawl and taste like dirty feet. I am not about that life." I chuckled, "You aren't about the green pepper life?" I questioned trying to keep my laughter at bay, Grey looked at me and I laughed again, "Alright, fair enough," we continued across the campus towards the apartments, "Why did Coach put this in this year?" I asked looking towards the apartment building.

Grey sighed and tilted his head back, "Gabi had a really _rough_ year last year. I won't go into details but you know Coach has his number rule of don't date his daughter, well that's also Gabi's number one rule. Don't date the basketball boys. She was feeling extra rebellious last year and started sneaking around with Cooper. He was a sophomore transfer as well, he was going to be red shirted but Gabi started to flirt with him and well…" he paused as we walked into the doors of the building, "Coach found out, kicked Cooper off the team, and basically grounded Gabi forever. She ended up spending the summer with some family."

"Wow, he doesn't joke about that rule." Grey shook his head, "No, he doesn't. So don't be stupid around her, you either become her friend or you don't talk to her." I exhaled and opened the door to our apartment when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Gabi calling me, I smiled, "Hey," I answered as I walked into my bedroom. "Do you want to come hang at my place for a little bit? My roommate is gone and I'm lonely. We could listen to that album." She suggested, I fucking loved that she was calling me and asking me to come.

I looked at the wall because I was done for the day; I just had some homework that I needed to get done. "Homework date?" I questioned, I could hear her laugh from the other end, "Yes, I have some leftover pizza that we could heat up."

"Cool. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. Will you send me your address?"

"Actually, do you know where the apartments at the corner of campus are?" I nodded my head as I was standing in the complex, "I am just down the street at the other complex,"

"Awesome, room number?"

"Fifth floor, room 510."

"I'll be there soon."

I hung up as I put my basketball stuff down and I changed my t-shirt into a better one and then I found a new pair of shorts to wear. I slid on my Nikes before grabbing my keys and backpack, "I'll be back later," I said to Grey as he was already on the couch watching TV, "Cool, be safe man. No sex. You haven't known the girl that long." I laughed rolling my eyes, "Sure," I answered and then shut the door behind me to only see coach walking down the hallway.

"Bolton," he spoke, my spine straightened and I gave him a smile, "Coach,"

"Where are you off too?"

"To do some homework," I told him, he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes because he probably has never heard that before. "Well good for you Bolton," he kept walking and I hurried past and down the stairs before he made me do more conditioning. I walked out of the door, as the North Carolina evening was hitting me. I took in a deep breath and carried along down the sidewalk. I then pulled open the door to the building she was talking about and I walked in.

I took the stairs up to the fifth floor and then down the hallway until I came to the 10th door. I knocked as I leaned against the side as two seconds later the door was swinging open and my dick twitched looking at her. She was in a pair of leggings with only a tank top on. Her hair was piled on the top of her head with a pair of glasses on her face. Holy fuck. She was drop dead beautiful and I couldn't contain myself.

"Hey!" she moved aside and I walked in, she was already listening to the album as I recognized the music. I couldn't stop listening either. "This is nice," I said, as the layout was completely different from Grey and I's. They had two rooms directly back with a tiny kitchen and a small living area off to the left. "I'm glad you like it," she walked to the living area and I followed her over as we both collapsed down onto separate furniture. "Are you a freshman?" she asked me, I laughed shaking my head, "No, I'm a sophomore. I went to community college for a year in Seaside."

"Really?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I transferred this year."

"Why?" she asked me and I looked up at her brown eyes, they were full of depth and beauty. I could stare at her eyes for hours, "I needed a change, I got an offer, and I came." I shrugged leaning back and I propped my feet up. "Who's your roommate?" I asked her, she smiled, "Only my best friend from birth. Her name is Lauren and she is amazing. She is the best sister that I could have ever been granted. We grew up together."

"She seems awesome; you look happy talking about her." She curled her body up to her chest and I noticed the grimace as she moved her body. "You okay?" I asked her, she nodded her head with a small smile, and "I'm fine I just seem to already have a body of a 70-year-old," I chuckled, "I know how you feel."

"Do we want to do homework first or do we want to eat?"

"I'm starved," I answered honestly, she laughed standing up from her spot as she walked towards the kitchen. My eyes couldn't move from her ass but I forced my eyes to travel up, "Do you like green peppers?" she asked turning around to look at me, I gave her a questioning look and she pulled two Tupperware containers out of the fridge. "My friend came over last night and he brought two pizzas over. He is a big baby and hates green peppers. I love them though. I could eat them plain and cut up."

My gut sank and I felt my vision tunnel as I stood up, my legs were shaky as I walked into the kitchen, "Troy, do you like green peppers or not? I have plenty of both." I made it to the kitchen as I looked at her and I didn't want it to be true, "Who was your friend?" I asked her, she was caught off guard and frowned, "Are you jealous because it was a guy? I have known you for like a week," she barked and I shook my head, "No, who came over last night," I repeated and she finally threw her hands up.

"My friend Grey!"

I shut my eyes and tilted my head back with a groan escaping my lips. My heart shattered underneath though. My insides burned with those words as she looked at me, "Troy, what is going on? Do you know Grey?" I looked back at her and I nodded my head slowly, my lips were dry and my tongue felt like if I tried to talk it would combust. Nothing about me wanted to say this next sentence but so many rules were being broken for both of us right now. I wanted to just go back to Friday night and make sure all last names were included before we went and had coffee together. I wanted to go back and make sure before we talked music and family. I wanted it to all be a lie.

But it wasn't.

"Grey is my roommate," I told her, my eyes looked at her face and I saw it. She put it together and she took five steps backwards from me until she was back against the counter. Her face broke and I put my hands of the top of my head locking them in between. I could see the heart breaking in front of my eyes, which made me know that she had no idea who I was. She just wanted to have fun and go out to drink coffee together.

She didn't know I was a basketball player.

And I didn't know she was coach's daughter.

And we were both so screwed.

Her eyes looked into mine as I saw the tears well in her eyes looking at me, those brown eyes were sadder right now than they were the other day. I didn't like this. "You're the transfer from Oregon," she whispered, my chest heaved as I looked at her, "and you are coach's daughter," I said looking at her and she slowly nodded her head. It was a shake of a head that I didn't want to see. I wanted to be so wrong about this situation.

"Yup,"

"You had no idea who I was, right?" she looked up at me and she shook her head, "I know Grey has probably told you a little about Coop but that I did on purpose. This? I had no idea. Zero Troy," I nodded my head as I looked at the door, "We can't be anything but friends Gabi," My voice hurt saying that because after only a couple of days I wanted to be more than friends with her, and I was already contemplating if I could just be her friend but I had to at least try.

"I know," her words were tiny as both of us were heartbroken. "I'm sorry," I whispered looking up towards her, "I'm so sorry, I should have been more clear," I spoke up and she shook her head, "I should have told you my last name a long time ago. This would have been avoided. I know that we have only known each other for less than a week but Troy I like you. I have an attraction for you and we are interested in so many of the same things. I am so upset right now," she turned around and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to comfort her so badly.

Fuck.

"Gabi,"

"Troy, maybe you should go before we do something we both regret." I felt the pain and I just nodded my head, "Okay," I answered, I retrieved my backpack and walked out the door but not without one more look to only see her shoulders shaking which caused my heart to sink.

I too hated green peppers.

* * *

 **Whatcha all think? I am glad you are really enjoying the new story! Here is your October 1** **st** **update! Please let me know how you feel about the story! I love hearing your opinions!**

 **Next Update: October 15** **th**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Friends

Chapter 3 – Friends

Gabi's POV

I took a large drink of the wine in our apartment as I sat on the floor listening to the Mowgli's sing over and over again throughout. My back was against the wall and I felt the tears still dripping down my face as my heart was broken. I had known the guy less than four days but I was in need of him already. I wanted to call him so he could comfort me, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hug him and touch him.

I wanted him.

The attraction was strong from the beginning but I was confused and lost because he was a basketball boy for Duke. I took another large drink when the door opened and I knew it was Lauren. She kicked off her shoes, "Gabs! How did your night with Troy go?" she walked into the hallway only to find me against the wall. "Uh oh, what did he do to you? Did he make a move too fast? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head as I took another drink.

"He's Grey's roommate," I said quietly, it took longer for Lauren to understand what I was saying and then she gasped, "Troy's a basketball player?" she asked quietly sinking down next to me, I nodded my head as I leaned into her shoulder, "I really liked him," I whispered to her and she stroked my hair, "Oh sweetie,"

"Troy was me in a male version. He loves to drink different kinds of coffee, he has fantastic taste in music, we could talk about anything and we both understood getting away from our families." I paused as I choked on my words, "And the worst of them all? He loves basketball." Lauren stroked my hair, "Did he say that?" I shook my head as I sat up, "He told me we can't be in a relationship. He won't put risking a relationship with me in front of basketball."

"Gabs, the man has known you for all of four days. I bet if you two got more time together, the choice would have changed. He can't throw away basketball before he has a shot to play."

"I get it," I said as I took another drink and Lauren took the bottle from me, "Stop drinking. If I remember this is why you can't play basketball anymore." I rolled my eyes and I snatched the bottle back, "I am going to go drink the rest of this in my room. I am going to cry myself to sleep and tomorrow I'll show up to basketball practice to watch him practice." I blanked while Lauren watched me, "I bet he's good. He has to be a good 6'7 and I think he must be a shooting guard or a forward. He can probably play point guard if he is asked too. Not his best position."

"Gabs,"

"He probably puts in twice the amount of work and he went to a JUCO school in his hometown because he lives in a small town. Most coaches wouldn't look in those little towns for players like him. A girlfriend or something also must have dragged him down; he makes his family seem pretty tight too. I don't know, I think that he is probably a pretty damn good basketball player and Duke and Texas and all of these schools were scouting me and here I fucking am. I am fucking drunk, I found a guy I liked, and he is fucking on the basketball team."

I melted onto the floor again as I reduced to sobs on the floor while Lauren pulled me into her arms, "I miss playing basketball." I whispered as I lowered my head onto her thighs. "I am so sorry sweetie," I wish her apology made everything feel better. It didn't though.

~T&G~

"Gabi," Lauren warned as we walked along the edge of campus, I was more stumbling along the path because I finished that bottle of wine and I was beyond drunk. "Your dad is going to come out here and yell at you. He is going to yell at me. We are both going to get in a ton of trouble with your dad. The man who got me free housing," I laughed as we came across the outdoor basketball courts and I spotted a figure working among them.

Lauren and I stopped and we both watched and I knew it was Troy without having to think about it. He worked on the court as he took shot after shot. He moved easily on the court as I finally just sat down and watched. "I was right," I whispered as I watched, Lauren sat down next to me while we continued to watch Troy on the court for what felt like hours. "Do you know Lauren that this was the first thing that I wanted to do?"

"Go do it," she said shoving me gently, "You played with Grey the other day and you survived. Just go join him on the court," I looked at my phone and I then looked at her to see it was well after midnight. "I'm drunk," I reminded her, "If I can remember correctly, after the state championship senior year you got wasted and still kicked the boys ass on the court." I smiled and stood up as I continued to walk over to the court.

Troy stopped for ten seconds as he saw me approaching, he looked up and I stepped onto the court. I bent over to tie my tennis shoes and then I looked up at him while I tied my hair up onto my head. "I had surgery eleven months ago. Please don't get too physical and let's just not talk." Troy nodded his head slowly as his eyes flashed to my knee to see the scar running down the center. Several scars. I then rolled up my shorts to show him my scars on my hip.

He nodded his head and then he bounced me the ball. He arched an eyebrow towards me and I didn't hesitate to shoot and Troy watched me sink the deep three. He rebounded the ball and looked back over towards me as I shrugged my shoulders. He just nodded his head as he bounced me the ball again and then we got lost among ourselves. The only thing around us was the chirping of the crickets and the dribble of the ball.

The lights from the campus shined onto the court and we just played. I began to slow down when my hip started to throb and Troy watched as I sat down on the court. He sat down next to me and both of our breathing was labored. "I'm drunk," I told him, Troy laughed quietly, "I'm sorry," he said again as he rested his head on his knees looking over at me, I shrugged my shoulders as I stared up at the sky. "I have played more basketball this week than I have since my surgeries."

Troy sensed that I didn't want to talk much about my surgeries and he moved to another subject that I didn't really want to talk about all that much.

"We can only be friends," Troy spoke after that and I nodded my head slowly, "I know."

"You aren't mad at me are you?" I shook my head looking over at him, "Of course not Troy, it's my dad, he is the one with a stupid rule and I would choose the same exact way that you would." Troy looked up at the sky with me and I swallowed on the lump in my throat. "I guess it will work because I make it work with Grey, I make it work with Anderson. I make it all work." He looked over at me and nodded his head, "You okay to walk back to your apartment or do you want me to walk you?"

I looked over and Troy smiled, "She left a little while ago." I blushed, "I didn't notice."

"You get super intense out there," I shrugged and drew a line down my leg as Troy helped me stand up, "Can we at least do this a couple times a week?" I asked him, "At least as friends?" Troy began to walk across campus with me as he stuck his hands into his sweatshirt he put on. "Grey told me you weren't supposed to play basketball anymore." I looked at him and then my eyes glazed across the campus. "I'm not." I answered.

"Then maybe that isn't the best idea." Troy said quietly, I looked away from him crossing my arms, "I want too." I answered pouting, "I know I don't know any of the story but I feel like hurting you by playing basketball all the time falls under the whole don't date my daughter thing." I didn't say anything as we came up on my apartment, "I'm sorry," Troy voiced, "I am. I just…I could see the pain filling your eyes towards the end of that. I didn't like it. I don't want to see it again."

I turned away from him and didn't say another word. I climbed the stairs and I heard him sigh, "Gabi," he stressed, "I'm sorry too Troy okay? This is mostly my fault per normal standards to this world. Everything is my fault."

I disappeared inside before Troy could say another word as I walked up the stairs and opened the apartment door. Lauren was watching TV, "Gabs," I walked into the kitchen on the other side and I dug through the medication until I found the left over pills from my surgery and swallowed only one when I really wanted two.

"I'm going to bed." I replied and I disappeared into my room, I collapsed onto my bed and I stared up at the ceiling because after tonight I couldn't wallow. After tonight I was going to be okay and Troy and I were going to remain friends. Nothing more.

~T&G~

 _Wednesday, August 23_ _rd_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

"You got back late last night," Grey said as I finished the protein shake along with a bowl of fruit, "Yea," I responded, Grey looked back at me and he arched an eyebrow, "She asked me if I liked green peppers last night," Grey dropped the banana he was holding and I nodded my head, "You might need to go check on her Grey, she was pretty upset last night."

"She didn't know you were the Oregon transfer?" I finished my drink shaking my head, "No, she had no idea. When I told her you were my roommate she freaked out. I freaked out because I can't be kicked out of here and be on my third school in less than two years." Grey nodded his head, "I'll go check on her, at least you found out pretty quick before feelings could really develop."

"Yea, I think we'll make good friends though. She says that you guys are pretty good friends and Anderson," Grey looked at me and he nodded, "Do you think you can really just be friends with her?" I shrugged and sighed, "I'd rather try than not at all."

Grey nodded as we both reached for our basketball bags and we walked down to the gym together as I finished my food for the morning. The morning was still silent as I only got about three hours of sleep last night, I was definitely going to Rents after practice. Grey pulled the door open as I walked through to only see her sitting on the floor with about half the team. She looked exhausted but yet…I shut my mind off as I went and sat across from her.

Grey sat on the other side of her as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Grey," she whined pushing him off, I looked down as I pulled my street shoes off and pulled out my basketball shoes. I laced up my ankle braces and then added my shoes to my feet. "You rolls those ankles a few too many times?" I looked up at her and I gave her a smile, "About ten times," she smiled as she wiggled her feet, "My left ankle I rolled it seven times before my dad forced me to wear ankle braces, my right ankle only made it three times but I rolled it once even in a brace."

I laughed, "I have done that. That was probably my worst one." Gabi smiled resting her head on her knees, "Gabriella," I could see her spine stiffen from the words and she tilted back to see Coach looking at her, "I'm glad to see you could show up and help at a practice." She exhaled loudly and nodded, "I couldn't sleep so I might as well be here."

"Will you come talk to me in my office?" he asked her, Grey and I couldn't take our eyes off of Gabi as she finally nodded her head standing up from the group. Grey grabbed her ankle and she kicked him while she walked away. Once she was out of ear shot, Grey groaned and laid back on the floor. "That girl is going to get us killed today, great job Bolton." Anderson looked over at me, "What did he do?" Grey sat back up and looked at me, "G and Bolton here were talking and neither of them knew who the other was."

Anderson let his mouth form an O, "I take it things were going well?" Anderson questioned, "A little too well but that is okay. We figured it out though early and we know now that it can't continue." I stood up as I went for the basketball rack when I saw her push out the door and quickly grab her bag, she disappeared out the doors and I wanted to follow her. I kept my feet planted through as Grey walked out the door behind her.

The doors slammed shut and we began to warm up when Grey came back into the building working alongside us. Coach appeared from his office and I knew we were in for it by his face. Anderson and Grey patted my back, "Welcome to hell," they said as we put the basketballs up and then we ran, ran, and ran some more.

~T&G~

Gabi's POV

"Trev, I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't be around dad. He is literally mad at me because I haven't been showing up to basketball stuff and then when I tell him I have classes and I have other work to do he doesn't care," I ran my hand through my hair as I felt the emotion building in my chest, "Gabs, I know this isn't the real problem. You and dad fight all the damn time. Something else is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said collapsing onto the ground on campus somewhere. Trevor laughed, "So I nailed that one on the head, talk to me G," I chewed on my lip as kids littered campus walking to their next class. "I met a guy last week," I told him, "This isn't good," Trevor quickly put on, I sighed, "No, it isn't good. This guy and I got along great. We had the same taste in music, he loves coffee just like I do, and I don't know, we just clicked."

"Okay, where does this turn bad?" Trevor asked, I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears, "He came over last night and it came out that Grey is his roommate." Trevor squeaked from the other end, "Oh hell," he said quietly, "I didn't know Trevor and I really like him," my voice cracked and I knew that broke Trevor. After this past year Trevor had gotten a lot of tearful conversations. "I'm so sorry Gabs, I am so sorry."

"I wish Dad would just drop his stupid rule, I don't understand anymore, I wish I did but I don't. I get it when I was fifteen and through high school. I didn't pay attention to guys let alone them, I didn't care." I breathed, "But now these are the only guys I hang around and we are all the same damn age." I wiped underneath my eyes and tried to remember to calm down. "I don't know Gabi, maybe he just doesn't ever want to hear those boys talk about you in any way. He is always with them too."

"That isn't my problem. He basically wanted me to come to this school, told me I had to come, and here I am but I just…" I let out a groan of frustration, "I am so tired Trev,"

"I know you are Gabs, I know, want to come make a visit this weekend?" I nodded my head, "Yes, please," I whispered, "You are always welcome G, always."

I hung up the phone after that as I exhaled when I saw Grey walk by as I stood up running to catch up with him. "Grey, hey," I took a deep breath and he looked at me, "Stop pissing your dad off," he said as he kept walking, I rolled my eyes because I knew those boys were in for a rough practice. "I know, I'm sorry, I just…" I inhaled, "I don't know what to do. He is pissing me off and it isn't fair to me to not get mad at him."

"What was it this morning?" Grey asked as he opened a door to one of the halls, "Dad is mad at me for not being committed to the team." I told him, "I yelled at him telling him that I didn't have the time right now and I just…" I looked up at the ceiling, "I was there this morning in a fairly good mood based on last night but he just…"

"He wants the best for you Gabi, the man always has wanted the best for you. He doesn't let you date us baboons, he doesn't want you to get into trouble after last year, he cares for you Gabi and I hate that you don't understand that." I stopped to look at him and exhaled, "I know that he loves me and wants the best for me but he needs to let me fly."

"I'm not arguing that Gabi, but stop pissing him off or I am going to make you run with me." I rolled my eyes and Grey shook his head, "I'll march to your physical therapist and demand that you run with us. You'll damn survive." I laughed finally and Grey shook his head, "I'm not joking Gabs,"

"Oh my god, Grey, relax,"

"You basically had Bolton puking this morning, we have to ease the man in,"

"Fine. I don't even know what I am supposed to do until the season."

"Maybe you tell him that," Grey said, I nodded my head and I sighed, "I have to go to class. You okay?" I nodded my head as Grey disappeared into the room while I walked back out of the building. I finished my last class as I walked back to my apartment but decided to go to my dad's office instead. The afternoon was steaming in North Carolina as I pulled open the gym doors as I ran down to the offices.

My dad was on his computer as he was rubbing his face because I knew he was watching film from practice or something along those lines. I opened the door and he looked up dropping his glasses, "Gabi," I exhaled, "Dad," I walked in and I sat down in the chair across his desk. "You have to stop taking your anger out on the guys," he looked at me asking where this was going with his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Are you okay?" he asked me while giving me a concerned look, "Yea, I'm fine. I just…" I looked up at him, "I'm _so_ sorry about everything that has happened this last year. I am sorry for how I acted after my surgery, I am sorry about Cooper, I was angry. I am still angry that I can't play anymore dad. I am _angry_." My dad looked at me with a sense of wonder on his face, "Gabi, I know how tired and angry you are with life but you can't act this way."

"What way?" I asked him without losing my temper completely, "Gabi, I love you. I love you so much Gabi but you are not the child that I raised you to be. You go out and get drunk, you skip practices, and you act out." I took a deep breath and exhaled three times before I spoke up, "Dad, if you don't remember, I lost the one thing I cared about the most. I lost basketball. I can't play anymore and that kills me. That killed our relationship because that was our connection."

My dad sighed backed up from his desk, "I understand Gabi, but,"

"But I was upset, I was sad, I was _pissed off_ so yes I partied because I have never done that before and guess what? I hated it. I hated every single minute of it because I thought I was going back on my diet or that I wasn't training hard enough and then it would hit me that I couldn't do anything." My eyes looked at him as I was trying to get him to understand. I needed him to understand. "I will never do something like Cooper again. That was horrible and I am sorry."

His eyes softened at that statement and he finally came over to sit next to me. "I'm sorry Gabi," I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against him, "Can you tell me what you need me at for basketball?" I asked sitting up, I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule. "That is my schedule." I told him quietly, "I can come to morning practices if you need help but I am not just sitting around," I bargained, "Okay," my dad said.

"I can also watch film and break it down for you," a smile flickered over my dad's face, "I guess I did teach you huh?" I nodded my head with a smile as I patted his back, "You've taught me a lot dad," I stood up and I turned around to face him, "Please stop killing them when we get mad. Grey might actually stop talking to me." My dad cracked a smile, "I'll take note,"

"Thank you," I took a step outside of his door and then I returned as I wrapped my dad into a hug. He exhaled against me as I felt a load of stress leave his shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear and I nodded as I pulled away. "I'll see you later," I spoke as I went back out the door to run right into Troy. He jumped backwards because now we were running into each other all over the place.

"Hey," I said with a small wave and continued to walk, "Gabi," he called to me, I turned around but kept my feet moving away from him. He looked like he wanted to say something else but nothing was coming from his mouth and he finally just snapped his mouth closed as he looked at my dad's office. I just nodded in understanding, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Troy," he wanted to object but we all knew that we could only speak at basketball practices.

That was it.

~T&G~

 _Thursday, August 24_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

I couldn't focus on my homework as we had the day off today and I was going a bit stir crazy. I finally packed up my backpack as I walked out into the living room to see Grey and his girlfriend laying on the couch with each other watching some silly TV drama. Grey was mostly scrolling through his phone, "I'll be back later." I announced and Grey nodded looking up towards me, "Where you going?" he asked and I knew he only had the best intentions for me but I also knew that I had to stay on the straight and narrow.

"I get it Grey, I won't go see her. I am going to get out of here and do some homework off campus. I can't do it here." He just nodded and he let me go without much protest. I began to walk the path to the familiar coffee spot and when I walked in I saw a help wanted sign along the side of the bar. I quickly picked it up and I walked up to the counter, "Are you guys offering a part time job?" I asked looking up at them and the guy nodded back to me, "Yea, what can you help with?" he asked looking at me.

"Nights." I offered back to him, "I can do nights until October and then I will have to adjust it but until then," the guy nodded his head, "Let me grab my manager," he disappeared from his spot and walked to the other side of the coffee bar until he brought back his manager, "I hear you are interested in filling our part-time job,"

"Yes," I answered, "I am a Duke basketball player so I can't commit to a ton of hours but if you'll work with my schedule…"

"This isn't against any rules or anything," I shook my head because coach said I could have a part-time job as long as I put basketball and school first. "Come on back, we are desperate for the help." I smirked and followed because deep down I always wanted to be a barista for a short amount of time.

~T&G~

Gabi's POV

Lauren and I walked along the sidewalk, "So you haven't talked to Troy since it all went down?" I shrugged, "Not since the basketball courts. I just…" I hesitated to continue, "I'm not sure if we can just be friends with each other. Lauren, we had such a connection with each other and so many similar likes between each other and I just…" I shook my head trying not to get upset over it again. I had gone to my classes today and I was having fun.

I even considered joining a sorority this fall.

"Lauren, do you think I would be crazy to join a sorority?"

"With what time?" she asked looking at me with a laughing, I shrugged, "I don't know, I just…I need something to fill my basketball void."

"You are not a sorority girl," she said with another laugh and I knew she was right but I just needed something else. I shook my head because I knew I didn't have the drive to be in a sorority but I also needed another distraction. Lauren pulled open the door to Rents and she gave a slight gasp, "Whoa, who is that beautiful man behind the counter? He is definitely new." My eyes looked up and I felt my feet stop moving.

"Lauren," I said and she turned to look at me, she gave me a curious look and I raised an eyebrow towards her, "Either Troy Bolton has a scary look alike or that is Troy," she whipped back around to look again and she let her mouth drop open, "No," she came close to me, "Do we need to leave?" Troy looked up and his eye caught mine, his face slipped but he recovered with a smile. "Hey Gabi!" he called with a wave like we were just friends.

We were just friends.

Get it together Gabi.

I walked over to the counter and I quickly leaned against it, "What are you doing?" I asked him and he looked at me with a little smile playing at this lips while he concentrated on what he was doing behind the counter. "I work here now. Your dad said I could get a part time job and well…they needed somebody." I rose my eyebrow, "Plus, I really like free coffee more than regular coffee." I couldn't help but smile at that one as his own grin appeared.

"Would you like your Morning Fun or…" I only understood what he meant and I shook my head. "No, just a black coffee please." Troy raised an eyebrow towards me with a smile on his face, "A woman who can drink her coffee black," Lauren laughed, "If it is coffee, she will drink it. It doesn't really matter what kind of coffee it is." Troy looked over at Lauren, "Troy, this is my roommate Lauren and Lauren this is Troy."

"Lauren, it is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a coffee?" Lauren shook her head, "No thanks, but a tea?" Troy nodded taking our order and sliding it across as he took the five from my hand to cover it all. "If you have a break and we are still here come visit…"

Troy nodded with a smile, "I will." Lauren and I took our drinks to the booth across the way as we scooted in pulling out different sheets of homework. We both drank our coffee's and did our homework together mostly not talking until Lauren sighed.

"Alright, spill," I looked at her and she pointed her eyes over to Troy, "He's beautiful. You're telling me that this rule is never going to end?" I shrugged, "I could ask my dad but then he would get curious to why I am asking and I don't want his guard to go up so I have no idea." Lauren sighed stirring her tea around as she seemed to be in deep thought. "Your dad has to let you be free at some point and I get why you can't ask because you don't want to get any of the boys in trouble."

I only nodded because she understood, "But I desperately want to be with him." I stopped myself so I could correct myself, "I do not have this desire to be sexually with him but I constantly want to be with him physically. I feel complete walking with him to and from classes. I like watching him play basketball. I just like being near him and his energy. I can't tell you if there is more to it than that because I wasn't really given a chance to explore it but I want to be his friend."

"Then be his friend!" Lauren bellowed causing the two tables near us to look at us like we were crazy. I shot her a look and then shook my head, "What if it proves to be _too_ hard and then I can't be with him at all? It was easy with Grey and Anderson. I just told them the rule and then we all played basketball together. They thought of me as one of the guys and now I am full on girl. I have no guy part of me left for Troy Bolton to see." I groaned with frustration as I shook my empty coffee cup. "Refill?" he popped up out of nowhere causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Jesus," I swore and he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes," he got up and walked over to the counter pouring another cup of coffee for me. He brought it back and the warm swirl was above the coffee telling me it was freshly brewed. "I have a fifteen-minute break. Can I join?"

"Absolutely!" Lauren jumped at the idea causing me to roll my eyes, "Troy, how do you like it here in North Carolina?"

"Love it," he said with a smile, "It is a complete cultural change but I love it." He looked over at me and then he looked at Lauren, "Are you from around here?"

"I graduated high school with Gabi, we've literally been best friends forever." I cringed at her wording, "You did not just say literally best friends forever," I said looking at her and she shrugged, "It's true. I have been the only person there for you since day one of everything." Troy looked between us and I knew he wanted to know what everything was but he let it slide. "Tomorrow night the basketball team is going out…you ladies care to join us?"

"Grey already invited me," I said looking at him and he nodded his head with a smile, "Good. I'm glad. Lauren?"

"To torture Grey? Sure!" she bounced at the opportunity to make Grey's life a living hell and I shook my head with a smile. "Gabs, I didn't know if you wanted to come to the apartment tonight. I told Grey I would cook him dinner and his girlfriend is supposed to be there. I do not want to be a third wheel…Lauren you are more than welcome to join us. I was thinking about grilling some chicken and having some potatoes." I could see Lauren salivating as she nodded her head, "Gabs?" she asked before bouncing at his question. I shook my head with a smile, "I'd love too." I answered and Lauren grinned with happiness.

"I have to get back to work but I will see you guys tonight. Seven?" I nodded and Lauren smiled as he went back to the counter and she leaped across grabbing me, "Can I have him? Please? Oh my god…" I laughed shaking my head, "He was never mine to begin with." I told her casually and she gave me a smug look, "You want everything to do with him. If your father wasn't standing in your way how would this be unfolding?"

"He probably wouldn't have invited you." I remarked and she frowned, "Is he only inviting me because he doesn't want it to seem a date?"

"Probably." I answered as I skimmed my book and she sighed dramatically, "The dude is totally into you. I won't take him…for now." I laughed looking at her as she sipped at her tea. "Thanks Lauren," she gave me a smile and then dropped her head into her book, "I'm glad we're going to this party tomorrow. I need a bit of a release." I smiled and looked at her, "Are we going to study or talk the entire time?" she stuck her tongue out as Troy came over and dropped off another tea for her. "Let me get you money," she said and he shook his head, "I got it."

She smiled and he walked away as she squealed, "Oh my god, I may have to go back on my word." I laughed again as I looked over my shoulder to watch Troy Bolton fluidly move through the work he was given without much effort. He just did it without being told twice and only had to learn once. He was smart and I couldn't deny the good looks. I sighed turning back from watching him and returning to the books.

I had to focus.

~T&G~

Ashley answered the door with a glass of wine in her hand and she smiled but then frowned at the sight of Lauren behind me. "Gabi," she said with a pleasant tone, "I see you brought your roommate." I rolled my eyes as I walked into the apartment, "Lauren," I finished for her as I turned to look at her and she shrugged with a smug smile on her face. I rolled my eyes as Grey pulled me into a hug, "How is the whole friends thing going? When he said he invited you and Lauren…"

"It's fine. We talked at the coffee shop and things are fine. We're fine. If I am going to be forced to spend a lot of time with him, I might as well get used to it." Grey shrugged and nodded as he pointed to the backdoor. Insults between Lauren and Grey started quickly as Troy came through the balcony backdoor where the grill must have been. "Hey," Troy said with a smile, "How was the rest of your shift at Rents?" I asked him and he nodded, "Good. I actually like it there. The staff is pretty helpful and it's a good environment."

"Did you work at your place at home?"

"Between basketball I did." I followed him to the kitchen as he explained his job at home in his family business. I watched him fluidly work and I heard the constant insults between my friends in the background with Ashley's periodic input every now and then. I smiled as he looked up at me with those intense blue eyes. He looked at me for just a moment before looking back at the food he was cooking. "My dad is the chef of the family. It's nice to always have somebody to make really good food." Troy started to tell me and I nodded, "I am assuming you've learned from him?"

"Yea," he answered, "That's how I spent a lot of time with him. My mom is the basketball player in the family." I raised an eyebrow towards him and he laughed, "She taught me how to play basketball and my dad taught me how to cook in the kitchen. How ass backwards is that?" he asked with a smile on his face and I could only laugh in response because there was something I had never heard before. "Is your mom tall?" Troy snorted and shook his head, "No. She was that scrappy player that everybody feared." I smirked, "That was me."

He looked at me with those piercing eyes and a slow smile rolled onto his face, "I know." He answered and he looked back down towards the food he was preparing. "When we played on the court that night I figured you were that scrappy player that everybody hated. You reminded me a lot of my mom." I smiled as I scooted in the bar stool as I watched Troy some more when Grey came over. "What are you two doing over here?" I was brought out of my trace and jumped a little, "Just talking." I said and Grey eyed the both of us.

"Alright, well, Gabi can you get Lauren off my back please,"

"No," I answered and he groaned, "She's being rude."

"And you probably started it."

"Did not."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to watch Troy intently because he knew exactly what he was doing. He moved fluidly in the kitchen and then would disappear back out to the balcony to cook the food. "Gabi," Grey growled from behind me and I turned my head to look at him, "What?" I asked him and he gave me those knowing eyes. "I want to get to know him." I argued and he looked over at Ashley who was annoyed with Lauren. "Yea, well, you don't have a stellar record of wanting to get to know the new guys."

"He isn't going to let anything happen." I told him because Troy knew my history and I just wanted to get to know him. "Yea, well, I like him." I took the warning from Grey as I walked into the living room and I plopped on the couch next to Lauren. She seemed irritated and I knew that Grey had gotten underneath of her skin. "You know you start it most of the time and then you end up like this." I remind her and she shrugs her shoulders without much wording after that.

"Do you think I should do athletic training or sports management?" I asked Lauren and she seemed taken back from my question before shaking her head and nodding her head. "Those are quite different." I sighed and I nodded because I knew this already. "I know but…" I looked at my hands and shrugged. "I could definitely go the athletic training route. I loved all of my athletic trainers."

"What about a fitness trainer?" she asked me and I shook my head, "No thanks, I need to be able support myself." I said and she gave me a funny look, "Come on, you're gorgeous. You'll find some hotshot to support you." I shrugged and I looked around as I felt the need for a drink deep down. Something I had to work on because ever since I couldn't play basketball I wanted to drink when I was stressed.

"I think you would make a great athletic trainer." Lauren said as she saw it deep down and I gave her a supportive smile as Troy called that dinner was done. We all filed into the kitchen to make our plate before plopping down in the living room to eat. A baseball game was on in the background as we all chatted and talked about school. "Ashley, what is your major?" Troy asked and Lauren rolled her eyes next to me. "I am in PA school. It definitely keeps me busy."

"Wait, how much older are you than Grey?" Lauren asked and Ashley threw her a glance and Grey rolled his eyes, "Does it matter?" Grey asked her and I shared a look with Troy as I shrugged. He couldn't conceal his own smirk as he looked down at his food. "He's two younger than me," Ashley finally spat. Lauren looked down at her plate and I knew she was going to use that as ammunition towards him for a very long time.

"Wow, Troy, this is so good." I finally said to shut the rest of them up. He smiled at me and nodded, "Thank you," he said and I nodded with a smile back as I felt Grey's foot hit one shin and Lauren's foot hit the other shin. My eyes glared at both of them before we continued to talk about whatever came to mind through dinner. "Gabi, how long did you play basketball for?" Troy asked and I felt my jaw lock up, "Since I was old enough to pick up a ball."

Troy sensed that displeasure in the conversation as I picked at my dinner and the intense need to drink came again. I stayed quiet for most of the dinner and then Lauren and I were walking out with the homework excuse but I also knew Lauren knew that I needed to get out of there. We went back to the apartment and Lauren went on and on about Grey. Her constant obsession with making him mad and I knew that one day they were going to fall into bed together.

"I think I am actually going to rest for a bit." I answered and she looked at me surprised and I just nodded as I went into my room. I shut the door. And I laid on my bed because that's all I had left in me today.

~T&G~

Troy's POV

I walked up to the court as my eyes glanced at my phone to see it was a little after eleven. I threw off her mood with the question about basketball as I watched her sit on the court and roll the ball back and forth between her legs. She bounced the ball like a pro and I couldn't help but wonder how good she actually was.

I finally ventured onto the court and she turned around at my footsteps and she nodded her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shut off after you said that to me." She said and I just sat down next to her. "It still hurts," I told her with a shrug of her shoulders, "I can't imagine." She didn't say anything but her eyes stared off, "After my accidents, I started drinking more because it caused my panic levels to go down. People always wanted to talk about basketball with me and I couldn't talk basketball for once. So I would drink and sometimes those panic levels come back and I have to talk myself off the ledge a little bit. So I shut down."

I watched her and she seemed to be so sad still on the inside. It made my stomach hurt watching her. "You don't owe me any explanation of anything." I reminded her and she took a deep breath as she looked forward. "Can we play for a little bit?" she asked looking over at me. I looked at her knee and the scars ran down both of them.

"I'm fine." She said looking at me but my eyes wouldn't leave the scars so I only nodded my head. We both stood up and she bounced me the ball. I followed her lead and we played for a while without any talking and I think we both used this as a bit of therapy. I sometimes needed to destress and she really needed to destress. My eyes watched her as she tried to navigate around me and I blocked her shot causing her to roll her eyes.

"If I were able to jump and land properly right now I could block your shot." She told me breaking the silence and I gave her a doubtful look because she wasn't tall. She barely made it to top of my chest. She held up her finger and ran over to grab her phone, she pulled it out and pressed on something when she pulled up a video from what looks like a basketball practice. She was playing with the guys when she leaped up and blocked a shot by one of the current seniors. My jaw dropped and I quickly shut it as I looked at her, "What the hell was your vertical?" I asked her and she smirked, "Good." She answered without much other information. I shook my head, "You are a woman of mysteries." I told her as I passed her the ball but she only sat down with it rubbing her knee along the way.

"Just how I like to keep it." She answered, I reached for her knee as I rubbed right along the scar and she grimaced slightly at my touch. I massaged it without looking at her but focusing on what I was doing and she held her breath. "You're supposed to breath," I finally told her and she didn't say anything but I knew it was painful. "We shouldn't have played." I said to her as I pulled my hand back but she couldn't stop staring at her knee, "I wanted to play." She said to me and I looked over at her, "I bet." I said and I stole the ball from her and she smiled resting her head onto her knees. "I should probably get back."

"Can I walk you?" I asked and she nodded her head as we walked back together, she looked over at me, "Will you meet me out here every Thursday night?" she asked me and I only nodded my head with a smile on my face. "Yea, you know, that sounds like fun. Take the pressure off when I play basketball is sometimes nice. I would like to just play sometimes without being on the top of my game all the time."

"You're a good player Troy," Gabi spoke as she crossed her arms as the night grew colder. "Why thanks…I am quite sad I did not get to watch you actually play." She gave a sad smile and nodded her head without saying many words. It was a quiet walk back when we stopped in front of her apartment. "I'll see you around Troy," I nodded and she disappeared inside as I felt my shoulder relax because being around her made me so tense because I wanted to do more than just chat happily with her. She made me want to know every little detail about her but I had to control it. I had to control my feelings.

When I got back to our apartment Grey and Ashley had disappeared and I quickly slid into my room. I shut the door as I laid back against the bed while I stared at the ceiling wondering about her playing career. I knew she had to be good just based on that video, I rolled onto my stomach as I reached for my MacBook on the nightstand. I pushed it open and typed in my password as I went to YouTube. Typing in Gabi Montez it quickly generated videos and I picked the first one as it read across the top: _Gabi Montez scores 53_

I shook my head as it was even against a decent team that she just destroyed in high school. It was a team I had even heard of and I just couldn't help but smile at the highlights as she was good as hell. She was that scrappy player on the court who you hated to be out there but yet seemed to play almost all forty minutes of basketball. She was ruthless on the court and I could continue to watch her play at this level forever. I pulled up the next video and continued to watch until I put her name into the corner in the box.

It pulled up a lot about Coach Montez and their family growing up. A lot about her basketball career and then one from Duke University. _Freshman Gabriella Montez injured in a car accident ending her basketball playing career._ My gut took a hit reading the headline as it didn't end how she wanted it to end. She had a forced ending that caused seething pain to be inflicted and I can see where that anger comes from and the need to wash it away with something else. My heart and head grew heavy for her and I wanted to call her and tell her that we'll figure it out. I wanted to get her back on the court but I didn't know the severity of her injuries nor did I know what was being said.

I shut my computer and leaded back onto my bed as my mind was racing. I needed to get to know her better before I proposed my idea. I needed to know if I was going to hurt her if we tried to get her to play basketball again.

 **Hey Guys! Here is today's update…I swear these weeks just FLY by!**

 **On the update time: it will vary from week to week. This morning I got up, spent time with my family, drove back to school (about two hours from my hometown) and then went to a school event and now I am FINALLY able to update. In two weeks it could be a different story. I am in the central time zone so it'll be sometime before midnight my time! I hope that helps! I'll try to get them up earlier!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Next Update: October 29** **th**


	4. Beach Weekend

Chapter 4 – Beach Weekend

 _Thursday, August 31_ _st_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

"Are you enjoying your last week of freedom?" Troy looked over at me as he shot the ball with little effort and shrugged. "I am trying to get ahead on my homework and picking up more hours at Rents so that I can have a little bit of spending money." I nodded my head with a smile because starting after labor day the basketball practices picked up just a little bit. Instead of just get together to practice they turned into hour work-outs and then they added weights. They spend Tuesday through Thursday doing work-outs for an hour and then on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday they had weights.

I took the ball from Troy as it was late again. The crickets from North Carolina were talking and not many people were in the area we were in. The college mode had fully kicked in as tonight was thirsty Thursday causing many college students to hit the bars. "Gabi, I have a question and feel free not to answer it…at all." I looked at the man with blue eyes as I nodded wondering where this was going. The team had the week off so I had yet to really see him this week. I went to Rents and he gave me free coffee but that was about it. "Go ahead but I may not answer it," I warned and he pulled a little smile from the corner of his mouth.

"I want to start off by saying…you were good. Great actually," I frowned and he noticed, "I went back last time after our game and looked you up on YouTube." I nodded because it wasn't unheard of when the guys meet me and he shook his head, "Great, a natural on the court. So then…" he dragged his sentence out but he kept his eyes locked to mine because I knew what he was talking about. "Yea, it sucked." I answered for him and he only nodded his head because he knew I didn't want to talk about it much. "what's keeping you from playing basketball?"

I pointed to my left knee and he only nodded his head slowly, I could see his brain spinning with questions but I didn't have answers for him right now. I passed him the ball and he knew the end of the conversation had come. He went back to playing and I went back to playing as we moved alongside each other on the court. "Are you going with the team to the beach this weekend?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Anderson invited me."

"Do they all invited you?" he asked me and I laughed nodding my head, "They switch around who asks me so my dad never gets too suspicion if the same guy is asking me to all of these things. If my dad even smells a whiff of one of you getting too close you have a private practice." His eyes grew wide and I looked down at my feet, "I try to keep my distance because those are brutal practices. Only two guys have had to do them but…yea."

"What started the rule?" I asked her as we continued to play and I wasn't in any type of pain tonight. "My dad has been coaching forever. He worked his way up the ranks and about when I turned 13 he suddenly became paranoid that I was going to get too close to these guys and I don't know but at that time I had no care in the world. I was playing basketball. I didn't give two shits about the male species unless you were a basketball player and we could practice together." He gave a smile and I shook my head, "The rule got worse as I got older. Every boy was warned and I was warned every single time there was a new guy. Again, I didn't care. I had basketball and that was all I needed in my life."

Troy followed along as I shrugged my shoulder, "Then stuff happened and my dad thought it was a genius idea to throw me on the manager list and for me to help but the rule still applies. So I am hanging around guy who love to play basketball, who are my age, and I can't look at them because if I do then well…." I looked at him with a knowing look and he understood my reference to the past. "I only did that because I was so angry at the world. And I feel bad for Cooper. He was the youngest on the team and I didn't know him so I took full advantage of the situation. I have apologized a hundred times over but he was just there and he sadly got the short stick of my anger."

"Where did he transfer too?" he asked me, "South Carolina. He was a good player but I think my dad actually lucked out in this deal." I looked at him and he gave me a bit of a surprised look. "You are a lot better than Cooper ever will be. He was good but I too know how to work YouTube." He smiled and shook his head, "I haven't done anything nearly as impressive as you."

"I think you won every award in Oregon." I disagreed and he smiled with a shrug of his shoulders, "Yet, I only ended up at a community college." He said and I shook my head, "You had a bad AAU team…" I told him and he laughed with a nod, "Was that it?" I stole the ball from him and I nodded, "You were in a little town of Seaside and your club team didn't travel much farther than Portland." He shook his head with a nod and he understand what I was saying. He didn't have exposure.

"What happened to Oregon?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders, "We talked. I just didn't like the offer too much." He didn't say much about the offer besides that moot point and I narrowed my eyes, "Did something happen at Oregon?" I pressed and he looked at me before shooting the ball and he sighed, "The coach was a dick." He answered, "I didn't like him so why would I want to work for him? Y'know? I just didn't have a good feeling about the program."

"Fair enough…"

"And that was the only major college looking at me so I decided to just go to community college, be close to home, and have fun with Hallie," I looked at him a bit surprised and he looked back with a question in his eyes, "What?" I smirked, "I had you pegged right. You had a girlfriend hold you back from doing what you actually wanted." Troy rolled his eyes at that statement and he shook his head, "She was my number one advocator for going to Oregon." I laughed, "What happened?"

"She broke up with me when I told her I was going to Duke. She doesn't want to do long distance and she doesn't ever want to leave Seaside." He seemed annoyed because I knew he loved that girl but not enough to get in the way of his dreams. "So she just broke it off?" he sighed and nodded as he finally sat down on the court. I followed suit as I sat down across from him as we continued to talk. "Yup, she told me that I was stupid for leaving the West Coast and that she wanted nothing to do with me. So…" I grimaced, "You don't want to stay in Seaside?" He laughed and I knew from that statement he was trying to get the hell out.

"Yea, I don't want to go back. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family and my friends from there. I love the little town but I also want to branch out. I want to live in a city where everybody doesn't know me, my life, and definitely not my personal life." I arched an eyebrow towards him and he laughed, "My mom found out I had sex before I even got home for the first time with Hallie," I grimaced and buried my head into my heads as I couldn't control my laughter.

"That is very sad." I told him once I could control my laughing and he shook his head with a laugh, "Yea, that wasn't a fun night either. We were seventeen and my mom went ballistic." I shook my head with a laugh, "I didn't lose my virginity until last year." I spoke looking down at my shoes, "Cooper?" he asked and I only nodded my head, "It's the first time I could focus on boys in my life and well…" he just nodded his head and looked at me, "You haven't since?" I shook my head, "After the whole Cooper incident I went and lived with my brother and his wife for a couple of months."

"Coach was pissed huh?"

I snorted, "Pissed is an understatement."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm assuming since you didn't really love cooper…" I grimaced and nodded, "Yea, completely regrettable." Troy sighed, "I'm really sorry, he shouldn't have even done it with you." I looked at him and my stomach sank because I couldn't _have him_. It made me want to actually cry because from that sentence alone I knew he was a good guy. He actually cared that my first and only time was shitty as hell.

"I should probably go," I said abruptly because I had to remove myself from the situation because I could talk to Troy Bolton for hours without realizing it. "Let me walk you," he quickly said and I cringed because he always offered. Always. He didn't hesitate and I always felt better walking back with him as campus could get scary sometimes. I just nodded my head and we walked quietly back towards our apartments. "Thanks for walking me back," I said to him and he gave a shrug, "We have to walk the same direction anyways but I also like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too but…" Troy smiled and nodded, "I won't let you. One girl already dragged me down from what I really wanted to do…and please don't take that the wrong way." I laughed shaking my head, "No. I understand."

"Do you think your dad will ever drop the rule?" he asked and I couldn't help but pull a smile, "Maybe when I'm fifty." Troy laughed and nodded his head as we made it to my apartment first and I began to walk up the steps when he to walk backwards while looking at me, "Maybe I can wait till I'm fifty to get to know you a whole lot more." I felt my cheeks flame and he winked before turning around and disappearing. I gripped the railing and took a deep breath as he walked away into the night as I finally went inside the building. I walked to our apartment door and I opened it up then shutting it quickly to lean back against it.

"You okay?" I jumped and I looked over at Lauren, my lips pressed together and I couldn't come up with the proper words for her. "Gabi?" she got up from the couch as I finally pushed off the door and nodded my head, "I'm good, I am." I told her as I walked towards my bedroom while she narrowed her eyes at me, "What did you do?" she asked me and I shook my head, "I did nothing. Troy and I were just playing basketball again. I promise. It was innocent."

"Then why do you look the way you do?" I plopped down on my bed as I groaned leaning back, "One, the man is seriously perfect. Like he is so kind and such a gentleman and ugh…I am struggling to keep my distance but then he asked about my dad's rule so he is having a hard time myself and I told him my dad might stop when I'm fifty and when we were walking in he turned around and looked at me and with those damn blue eyes goes 'maybe I can wait till I'm fifty to get to know you a whole lot more.'" Lauren raised an eyebrow as I shook my head, "We can't hang out. There is no way we can just be friends."

"You both seem to have something for each other." Lauren observed, I shrugged and I shook my head, "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out."

"You better or you are going to have another Cooper situation on your hands." I rolled my eyes at that and Lauren gave me a hug and smiled, "Can I have him between now and fifty?" I laughed and nodded, "Will you hold him for me?" Lauren gave off a laugh and I smiled shaking my head. "Good night G,"

"Night L,"

I laid back as my room went dark and I thought about Troy Bolton and I knew I was in deep trouble.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, September 1_ _st_ _, 2017_

Grey rolled over the hills as we made our way closer to Wrightsville Beach. I was riding with Grey, Anderson, Ashley, Gabi, and Lauren as we navigated North Carolina. We were still over an hour out from the beach when I asked the same question for the tenth time. They were all annoyed with me by this point.

"So your dad, coach, rents us out a house, puts alcohol inside the house, and doesn't care what we do as long as we all come back alive?" I questioned and the car laughed, "Yes, Troy, we get to have one last weekend to completely let loose before practice start hardcore." I scratched my jaw and finally nodded my head, "That is completely different." Gabi reached forward and rubbed my shoulder.

"Bolton, you are about to have a weekend of your life down here. We really don't leave the property because we have the pool, the beach, and all the alcohol that we need. Girls stay in girl's room which is in the basement. We lock the door at night so…no funny business." Grey leaned back from the driver's seat, "Don't listen to her." He said pointing towards Ashley.

"Disgusting." Lauren muttered and I shook my head as we returned to singing to current summer hits in the back of the car when my phone buzzed in my lap. I picked it up to see Gabi's contact name. I glanced back at her and she was buried into her phone.

 _Gabi: No funny business Bolton…_

 _Troy: Whatever. Don't put my name in your phone as Cooper._

Gabi laughed behind me and Anderson tried to snatch her phone but she pulled it back easily, "Fuck off Anderson." I laughed as I tilted my head back because it was still early in the morning but they wanted a head start. Most of us didn't have Friday classes so we were set free.

The rest of the basketball players were following in two other cars as the older guys led the way to the infamous beach house. "Gabi, did you grow up in this beach house?" I asked turning my head back to look at her and she nodded flipping through the magazine. "I spent a lot of time here. Yes," she answered, I nodded, "That must have been neat."

"You grew up on Seaside. I am pretty sure that entails the sea." I laughed, "Yea, but it was cold as all get out. Did you spend summers here?"

"Yes," she answered and the car went quiet again. I let it this time as I settled back into the car and I let my eyes close against the headrest until Lauren shoved me from behind. I grunted and she leaned over, "Can you tell me more about Oregon? Should I go?" I opened my eyes to look at her and I just nodded my head, "Highly recommend. It is pretty amazing."

"Seaside sounds sleepy, oldish…" Lauren stated and Grey sighed annoyed from up front. "Lauren, it sounds like you belong there." Lauren rolled her eyes and I laughed, "Uhm yea, everybody knows everybody and it's pretty much a tourist trap…including my families' restaurant."

"Whoa, your family owns a restaurant?" Anderson said leaning forward and I nodded my head as my phone buzzed at that moment. I answered it, "Jake," I answered, "Dude, you need to get the hell home. Dad is driving me nuts with the restaurant." I laughed and looked out the window. "I bet. How is the football season going?" I asked him and he groaned, "Dad is pushing me so hard. I wish you were so he could push you."

"You're almost done. Just let him push you, I wouldn't be at Duke if it wasn't for Dad." Jake sighed from the other end of the phone and I knew where he was. He was most likely hiding in the backroom behind the hamburger buns hoping that he could push his twenty-minute break into a thirty without anybody noticing. "Grab the buns and go back to work,"

"I miss you dude," I looked down at my lap and I didn't say anything for a minute because if I was being completely honest I missed the hell out of them every single day but it was getting easier by day. "I miss you too Jake, I'll see you Thanksgiving week. You're coming to us,"

"I can't wait to watch you destroy at Duke dude,"

"You know I will, how is Aude?"

"Missing you more than mom I think. She misses your guy's movie nights or when you would play basketball with her." My gut sank because I knew she was having a hard time with the adjustment. My mom had told me a couple of times that she wasn't doing well and my dad had even mentioned it.

"I'll call her later."

"She'll be here soon. Do you want me to have her call you?"

"No, no, I'll call her. She has called me every time. I'll call her." Jake sighed and I nodded, "Go back to work Jake, I'll talk to you later, call me if you need any help escaping pressures from dad." He laughed and agreed as we hung up with each other. I dropped my phone in my lap as I continued to look out the window.

My phone buzzed once and I looked down at my lap.

 _Gabi: Jake? Aud? Are you cheating on me, Bolton? You should've told me you were gay…_

I snorted shaking my head as I went to type back my response to her as I smiled thinking about the two of them.

 _Troy: Jake is my younger brother and Aud aka Audrey is my younger sister. I don't get to talk to them all that much. Kinda miss them._

My phone landed in my lap again as I continued to stare out the window thinking about them. I was surprised when I didn't get a text back from Gabi but I let it go as we traveled the remaining distance to the beach. Once we pulled up to a house, correction, mansion everybody piled out quickly.

I stretched my long legs while everybody went running to grab the room they wanted. I was more than willing to grab a couch or something as I strayed back, "I'm sorry about your siblings. I can't imagine being far away from Trevor." I nodded my head as I gave a smile, "It's okay. My little sister is in seventh grade, just starting middle school, and she is struggling a little bit. We were pretty close and we would have these movie nights with each other when she was bummed out or just had a rough day. We also would go to the park and play basketball together sometimes. I don't know. We were just close." I stopped to think about it and I shrugged, "She would come to my room during thunderstorms and crawl into my bed. She has since she was little."

Gabi squeezed my shoulder and I looked at her, "Thanks for letting me talk that out. I need to call her once she is finished with school but that could be a while." Gabi nodded as we both walked into the house together with looks from both Lauren and Grey. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Anderson, "Where am I sleeping?" I asked him and he pointed the couch as I nodded tossing my bag onto the sofa. "It pulls out," Gabi offered up, "Thanks." I told her and she nodded before disappearing down the basement steps. My eyes took in the large living area with two couches. One of the freshman took one of the others. I moved into the kitchen which was large and spacious. The alcohol bottles piled onto the counter with every liquor you could probably imagine. Inside the fridge was beer and wine in the back.

"I told you, he stocks up," Grey said putting his hand on my shoulder. My eyes took in the different chasers before finding what I was looking for. I pulled out OJ and went over to the rum as I mixed together my first drink. The guys wasted no time starting to get drinks together, "What did you make me?" I looked up and I felt my body pause, I took in Gabi with her navy and coral flower print bikini and matching bottoms. I quickly snapped out of it as I smiled, "I bet you'll make fun of me but…it's the blue devil." She cracked a smirk towards me at the name as I handed her the drink and she took a sip before closing her eyes. "Holy Moly," she said, she smirked and took off with my drink.

"Hey!" I called and she laughed, "You're going to teach me how to make this one," I only shook my head before making myself another one but a little bit stronger because I just realized that I was in over my head this weekend because she had such an amazing body. I only had imagines of us doing the dirtiest things with each other. I closed my eyes taking a drink and I moved out of the kitchen. Most of the guys cracked a beer open and I would get there eventually but I knew I needed the hard alcohol before I did something stupid sober. I followed the majority of the guys outside where I saw the massive pool in the back. Gabi, Lauren, and Ashley already found their spot. A couple other girlfriends had met up with them.

I went down the steps where I noticed the basketball court on the other end of the backyard. I found Grey and Anderson as they were seated next to two of the seniors: Nick and Matt. I greeted them as I took a seat on the ground. "Boys, boys, just wait until Bolton has to play pong tonight," Matt said with a growing smirk. I looked at them unfazed.

"Pong…man…I haven't played pong in a while." Grey smirked, "Then we are about to have one fun night."

* * *

After I hit four cups in a row I was quickly getting glares from the seniors and a frown from Grey. "Did you hustle us?" I couldn't contain my smirk as I hit another cup causing Matt to groan as he took a shot. "I'm glad I'm on your team," Grey said rolling his eyes as I laughed. "C'mon guys, I live in a town called Seaside. What the hell do you think we do?"

Grumbles came from the guys after I hit the final cup without them hitting one cup. "Bolton, are you good at everything?" I only shrugged taking a drink of my own drink. I moved away from the table to give them a break when I spotted her lounging talking to Jayson. I looked down at my phone to see that Audrey should finally be home. I went inside the house where it was quiet as I called her cell phone. It rang twice before she answered, "Troy,"

"Hey babe, how are you?" I asked and she laughed, "I'm good. Jake and I are playing a board game. He doesn't want to do homework." I smiled, "I bet not. Make sure he does his homework okay?" I could see her rolling her eyes and I smiled, "How was school today?"

"Good. Mom brought me lunch from the restaurant." My mom was a fan of bring us food all the time and making sure we are doing well in our atmosphere as she would always tell us. It was bullshit to come up and spy on who are current friends were and who we were talking too. "Yea, what did she bring you?"

"Grilled cheese and a salad," my mouth watered because my mom would make us the best grilled cheese. It was always my comfort food go to. "Man, one of her grilled cheeses sounds amazing." I told Audrey and she sighed, "I wish you could come home." She said quietly and I nodded looking down, "I'll be home in December. You'll come see me in November though."

"That is so long from now Troy, it's only September." I squeezed the back of my neck, "I know Aubrey. How about Monday night we have a facetime date okay? It's been a while since we have even got to do one of those."

"Okay,"

"I love you Audrey,"

"I love you too Troy," I hung up the phone as I went to make myself a Jack and Coke. I went back outside to see another intense game of pong going. There was a couple of guys just talking and then I noticed a bunch that was on beach. I walked that direction but was distracted by Gabi talking to a non-basketball player. I exhaled as I went down further where I spotted Grey finally. "Hey, Troy, you want to help with dinner? We should probably put food into our stomach."

"Sure thing," I agreed and we both retreated back to the kitchen.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I watched as Troy came closer as I was stuck talking to some guy who stopped me. He retreated back with Grey towards the house. Grey normally took charge of dinner and I figured since he knew Troy could cook that he would request his help. "Gabi," I looked over at Lauren in a complete daze and she smiled, "Stop."

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head because we both knew what she meant. I needed to stop with Troy. I needed to stop going to play basketball with him. I needed to stop going to Rents to watch him work. I needed to stop looking at Troy hoping that he would come distract me from this boy. I needed to stop expecting for my dad to change his rules.

Troy and I were going to remain friends and that was it. We were only going to be friends and I knew he was a good friend. He was one of those friends you just didn't let go. "You ladies want to come back to my beach house for the night?" the guy asked and I looked at him with a small smile, "Sorry, I have plenty of friends waiting for me." He just nodded and left while I returned back to the house with Lauren. I went inside where Grey was moving all the alcohol while Troy began to pull food out of the fridge.

I pulled a chair up to the counter, "Troy," he looked up at me and I smiled, "What's up?" I looked at him pulling out hamburgers to grill out tonight. "What is in that drink you gave me? It's addicting." He smirked, "A little dose of cocaine," he said with a wink and I rolled my eyes, "What drink?" Grey asked interrupting our conversation. "A blue devil," I spoke up quickly and Grey laughed.

"Are you shitting me? Did you make it up on the fly?" Grey asked him and Troy shook his head, "No. It's on our menu at the restaurant. I have made it millions of times since turning 18 and I was legally able to make drinks for my parents." I leaned forward, "So are you going to tell me what's really in it?" Troy shook his head again and I sighed, "I want to try it." Grey said offended and Troy smiled, "I'll make a big pitcher of it tomorrow for the beach day tomorrow."

"This is so unfair. I am going to call your parents and ask." Troy laughed, "Good luck with that." I smiled at Troy as the drink was good and it was named the Blue Devil which only fit this entire weekend. I watched Troy and Grey prepare everything for dinner. Troy went outside to grill while Grey set up everything inside. "Gabi, c'mon, don't lead him on okay?" Grey didn't even look at me but I knew he spoke. "Grey, stop, Lauren already lectured me."

"Smart girl," he said and I shook my head, "I don't want to get him in trouble. I promise." I told Grey as the backdoor slid open and Troy came back through searching for something else. He went back outside and I glanced at Grey. "I almost didn't let Anderson invite you because I didn't want anything to happen between you two."

"I won't let anything happen. Once basketball starts up for you guys next week it'll be basketball, him working, school, and social life. There will be no time for anything else. Stop stressing." I told Grey and he just nodded as I got off the stool and went back outside. I knew how to be responsible and I knew everybody was worried because of Cooper but I wasn't worried because I knew that I couldn't test my dad again without serious consequences.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 2_ _nd_ _, 2017_

The sun beamed on my face as we were all sitting on the beach soaking in the summer sun. The boys were talking about renting a couple of boats and going to town. I wouldn't mind sitting in a boat soaking up the sun either. Troy did as promise and made a huge pitcher of the Blue Devil and he already had to make a second because of popular demand by everybody.

The boys all dragged coolers out of the house and drug them to the beach. "Hey girls," Anderson called and Jayson whistled causing all of us to roll our eyes. Grey quickly leaned over and kissed Ashley but I pushed him away from me. He stumbled and I laughed, "Boat or no boat?" I asked and Grey shook his head. "Bolton got us all intoxicated with that good ass shit."

I pouted but I also knew that with Troy not standing here that he must have been inside making another batch. One of the seniors went and made another alcohol trip this morning to get whatever else we needed. Troy also cooked us one hell of a breakfast that made me want more. "Why is nobody in there paying attention to what he is doing right now?" I asked and Grey laughed.

"He kicked us out." I groaned because the man was being too secretive over the damn recipe that all of us were craving more and more of. It was strong too because after two glasses I was out of it and I also wasn't a lightweight either. I could handle my alcohol well. Troy came down to the beach with a Gatorade cooler and the boys all laughed as Troy set it down. "Enjoy my friends," he collapsed in the sand and I smirked, "You are smart."

"My dad has done it before for big parties that they host." I smiled as I closed my eyes again to enjoy the sun. The was chatter about the coming weeks of practice and how brutal the season was going to be again but it was relatively calm. A couple of guys threw a football back and forth. Troy ended up joining them and he spiraled them through the air with talent. "C'mon, were you QB 1 too?" Jayson asked and Troy laughed, "For my senior year, again, Seaside Oregon,"

"But you're good."

"My brother was right behind me. We were just into sports." Troy said with a shrug and I looked down at my phone to see my dad calling me. He had no idea that I came up to the beach house this weekend. I just told him that Lauren and I were going to stay with her friends at the beach. He okayed it and I knew if he knew I was here he would flip shit.

I got up and I walked away as I put the phone to my ear, "Hey Dad," I answered, "Hey Gabs, how is the beach with Lauren?" I smiled because it was wonderful, "Perfect," I answered and I could hear him smile, "Good. Are you going to be able to be at most practices?"

"Of course," I answered, "I don't think my class time effects anything." I told him, "Good. We are having a family dinner Monday night. Trevor is supposed to come up with Vivian so…"

"I'll be there." I told him and my dad sighed of relief, "Okay, I'll talk to you later sweetie," I nodded and hung up the phone as I rubbed my arms. I retreated back to the little area as I sat on the end of the chair. "Dad?" Lauren asked and I nodded my head, "Yea, just checking in." Troy smiled towards me and I smiled but looked away quickly after. I took a deep breath and exhaled while looking through Twitter and Facebook. Troy and I had to remain friends. No little smiles. Nothing.

"We'll figure it out," Lauren said next to me, "Eventually he'll be another Grey to you and you won't have feelings for him." I hesitated because that sounded too simple. It sounded too easy and I felt like there wasn't going to be anything easy with Troy Bolton's name attached to it.

"Yea, one day," I answered drifting my eyes up to the ocean listening it hit the beach with the crashing noise with the birds circling overhead as the birds were dive bombing into the ocean. The sun was high in the sky and I took the opportunity to close my eyes and let the sun do its work.

* * *

I could hear the faint thump from outside the window. I pushed the curtain to the side from my bed to see a tall figure on the basketball court. Most of the boys were so drunk after dinner that they fell asleep pretty early tonight. Tomorrow would be the late night as they would pace themselves before having to return back to school, to my dad, on Monday.

Pushing off the bed I saw that Lauren was asleep. Ashley must have gone to sleep with Grey as I quietly grabbed my jacket, slipped on my flip-flops, and moved to the door. My hand grasped the knob and it quietly pushed the door open. It squeaked and I turned around to make sure Lauren didn't move. Once I saw her chest move and a lack of movement from her. I snuck up the rest of the stairs and pulled open the backdoor to see that it was indeed the man I thought it was.

He moved fluidly on the court and did a fake before going right. "You know; North Carolina is going to eat that fake-away up." Troy glanced up almost frightened but let an easy smile roll on her face. My shoulders relaxed with a nod, "I heard they don't fall for that very often. Good thing I am skilled going both directions." I smirked as I walked down towards the basketball court. I crossed my arms as the wind blew off the sea causing chills to run down my back.

"Are you? I can even normally pick what direction you are going…" I offered and Troy rolled his eyes, "Says the number one wanted women's basketball player." I smirked shaking my head, "I was number two. Kelsey Porter was number one." I told him as I took the basketball out of his hands and he rolled his own eyes again. "Oh wow, number two," he said dramatically and I laughed. "It did no good anyways. Look where I am?" Troy gave a smile and nodded his head, "You were going to kill it." He offered quietly and I looked down at my knees.

"Why can't you play anymore?" he asked again, "My left knee has a partial replacement. I beat it up pretty bad over the years. That also kept me from being the number one." Troy nodded, "And you'll never be able to play again?" I just nodded my head, "I guess. That's what the doctors tell me." Troy narrowed his eyes, "Have you completed physical therapy?" he asked again and I nodded, "A couple weeks ago. They told me I was cleared for everything…but basketball."

"I don't understand…" he told me and I shrugged, "I don't understand either. I think they don't want me to completely kill my knees but I would play with braces and I wouldn't let them play me all forty minutes but I want to play just some time. I wish they would at least let me do that." Troy narrowed his eyes for a minute and smirked, "What if we got you back into tip-top shape," I threw him a look and he held his hand up, "You look amazing, I am talking about basketball shape here. We both know getting back into basketball shape is different than normal shape." I nodded with a half-smile because it was true. But I couldn't get over the fact that he said I looked amazing. _Stop Gabriella._

"So say we got you back into basketball shape and if you knee holds up then we confront the parents/doctors in letting you play next year? Wouldn't you still have some playing time left in the tank by next year? Red-shirt one of those years and play, get a proper good-bye?" I looked at him in awe because it was a good plan. If I could get back into shape, play basketball full time, without my knee getting hurt then I should have a chance to convince all the right people. "Yes," I answered looking up at him. He couldn't contain the grin that spilled over his cheeks, "We'll use the court as our place to get you ready."

My head bobbed up and down with a slight smile on my face, "But," Troy said as I knew there was a big but, "If you are ever, and I mean ever, in any horrendous pain then we have to stop, okay? I don't want to be responsible for telling your dad that I 1) got too close to you and 2) blew out your knee again." I gave one faint smile and nodded, "Okay," I answered and he smiled, "Good. Now…" he bounced me the ball.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 _Sunday, September 3_ _rd_ _, 2017_

I woke up in my bed with a faint throbbing in my legs, a normal throbbing, I was sore. Troy and I played basketball and conditioned for an hour last night. It was more than I had done in a long time and it felt good for somebody to believe that maybe I still had _something_ left. I knew my dad would flip out if he found out what I was doing but nobody ever gave me a solid explanation on why I couldn't play anymore. They just said I couldn't.

Bullshit.

Pushing off the bed I went upstairs to see many of the guys drinking coffee, "What did you lace it with?" I teased Anderson as I walked by and he cringed, "Nothing. Pure caffeine." He mumbled barely coherent as I laughed. Troy was cooking up breakfast in the kitchen and he was focused not actually witnessing my entrance, "Two eggs, over easy," I barked and he jumped slightly before turning to look at me. He rolled his eyes, "Yes madam," I laughed as I poured myself some coffee, threw in some sugar, and finished it with a dash of vodka.

"Whoa, easy their tiger," Troy said and I laughed, "Just to get my day started. I am not hungover so I feel like I have a right to start early," Anderson grimaced from across as Ashley and Grey came from the other side of the house. "I was not talking to Lauren," Grey hissed as they walked into the kitchen. "I was insulting her," he declared and Ashley rolled her large green eyes, "Bullshit Grey, you two can never stop flirting." Grey looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Are you insane?" he finally said to her, I couldn't help but contain my own laughter as I turned away from the fighting couple. "You two quiet down," Anderson muttered and Grey laughed, "A little hungover buddy?" he just took another sip of his drink and nodded his head.

I took a sip of my own drink as I leaned back against the counter, "What's on the agenda today?" I asked and Grey smirked, "Gabi, you know what day today is." Troy sent a glance towards Grey, "What's today?" he asked and Grey held his hands up, "Only the greatest day ever, we have a one v one basketball tournament on the court all afternoon. The winner gets to pick what music we listen to on the way home _and_ get all the leftover booze."

Troy's eyebrows shot up, "That is a worthy prize," Grey smirked, "Yes, yes it is."

"I want to play," I spoke up and eyes turned to face me, I shrugged my shoulder, "I feel fine and I want to play. C'mon Grey, don't be all dad on me now." Grey rolled his eyes, "Gabi, if your dad found out he would kill me." Grey said, I laughed, "My dad would kill you either way. I am not even supposed to be here." Grey shrugged and I finally turned my eyes to Troy. I don't know why I looked at him for permission. He was going to be the last to give it to me after last night. He said we needed to only practice a couple days a week to start with and he said no basketball tomorrow.

I was about to be my stubborn self.

"C'mon guys, please," I begged and they all finally began to give in, Anderson only gave in to get me to shut up. I did a silent cheer, "No, Gabi, you are not playing." Lauren came into the kitchen and I turned to shoot her a look, "You aren't my father." I told her and she shrugged, "Out of anybody here I sure as shit can tell your dad." My face paled and I looked at her, "No." I answered shaking my head, "Just let me play," I begged looking at her and Lauren shook her head. "Alright, if you let me play and I win you don't tell my dad." There was an eerie silence that was replaced in the room as Lauren stared at me. "If I lose, you tell me dad."

Lauren crossed her arms and nodded, "Fine. But no booze in our apartment. If you win the guy, you beat gets the booze. He'll need it anyways after a girl beats his ass." I smirked as I spun around to the boys, "Let's do this." I echoed and I caught eyes with Troy but he quickly turned away. I knew he disagreed but I also knew that I could handle it. I was going to be fine.

I think.

* * *

After battling my first two opponents I made quick work of them causing them to disappear to drink more after getting beat by a girl. Sweat dripped down my back on the warm Sunday afternoon, the ocean breeze coming up but not nearly enough to allow the warmth of the sun to fade. I was sitting this game out as this was the other side of the bracket playing. Troy had yet to actually talk to me since I had decided that I was going to play this year.

We were on opposite sides of the bracket so we normally missed each other but I watched as he dominated Jayson on the court. Jayson frowned as he caught the rebound and went back to the net only for Troy to grab it from him and took the shot himself. The crowd egged them on as it was the first to twenty was able to move on and they normally took about fifteen to twenty minutes. I stretched my arms out as I went inside to find Lauren sitting on the couch with Grey. I rose an eyebrow at the two people who _hated_ each other sitting on the same couch. "What are you two doing?" I asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"He's blaming me for Ashley leaving." I raised an eyebrow over towards Grey as I twisted my water bottle open. "Ashley left?" I questioned and Grey shook his head no, "No, not yet but she got mad at me for talking to Lauren. I was mostly telling Lauren amused but then Lauren of course made it a bit more dramatic than that." I just nodded my head with a laugh, "Well then…I'll leave you two love birds alone." Grey rolled his eyes, "Not in a million years,"

"What's so bad about me?" Lauren asked and Grey shot up from the couch at the question, "Lauren, you're like my little sister. I want to kill you all the time and you make fun of me a lot." Lauren rolled her eyes at his statement. She got up with a cocky smile on her face as she looked at Grey with her big green eyes as she batted them together, "I think you like me Grey and you just can't admit it because we have been fighting since day one because I am Gabi's best friend and you are Gabi's male best friend." I felt my eyes go wide as Grey let his jaw drop but he recovered as his jaw twitched. Lauren smirked even more as she put her hand on his chest, "Just think Grey…we tease each other all the time and one day we're both going to explode."

Grey pulled away and shook his head, "Not a chance Lancaster,"

"Whatever you say Lewis,"

Lauren walked over towards me and I shook my head as Grey only stared after her. "You know once Ashley graduates and moves on that you'll probably break up and be letting a great girl walk away…right?" I asked him and he looked over at me quickly as he ran his hands through his blond hair shaking his head, "Gabi, stop, I am dating Ashley." He said and began to walk past me when I grabbed his arm, "Are you dating Ashley or like her because you only have to deal with her every so often and mostly just have sex with each other?" Grey looked at me with his hard blue eyes pulling away from me. "Fuck off Montez,"

I let him go this time as I shook my head watching him walk away. I went back outside where they were starting the next game on my side of the bracket. Troy was sitting on the grass drinking water so I went over to join him. I settled by him and I watched the game play out. "Don't be mad at me," I finally said after five minutes of silence. "I'm not mad. I just think you're being stupid about this. This isn't worth anything and if you get hurt playing us?" I bit on my lip and looked forward because sadly, he had a point, I just didn't want to let this go. "I miss having competition." I declared, "I miss competition in my life and having to fight for something."

"Fight to play again, fight the world on it." Troy said turning to look at me finally and his blue eyes caught me completely off guard. They had a storm brewing inside, the blue was dark and his features were stressed. I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "Will us doing this together cause problems?" I asked him and he shook his head, "I won't let them," he answered and I just nodded my head because it was probably good that he was going to stop it because he made me _weak_ and I just needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry that you are concerned. I won't play basketball for a few days, I'll just work on my core training and arms. I'll give my legs a break." Troy turned and just nodded his head, I pushed off the ground and exhaled.

This was going to be so much harder than I originally thought.

* * *

Troy stared at me and I stared back at Troy as the ball was held firmly underneath my hand as it bounced against the concrete. All eyes were on us as we were the final two standing causing a lot of boys to get pissed off that I made it this far and the transfer made it this far. They felt that things were unfair but we had earned our way to this spot. Troy and I were both tied at 18 and the next basket won. Troy tried to swipe the ball from the dribble but I pulled back causing a frustrated groan to come from his mouth.

I went left causing Troy to dramatically go left before I went right around him to the basketball but I overshot the jump shot. Troy rebounded it as I cursed chasing after him as we hadn't said a word to each other on the court. You could tell that we had played each other before because we knew the tendencies, just like I knew that Troy favored going right vs left when faking around people so when he went right I only went a little bit before turning as he went left quickly only to run right into me.

"CHARGE!" Anderson called from the other end, "What?!" Troy called out dropping the ball to spin around to look at him, "That was not a charge! Her feet were not set," Troy argued and I laughed, "Scared to lose Bolton?" he faced me and then shook his head, "Nope. Not at all." I smirked as he tossed me the ball as I began to move around him again, but I decided to do something a little unexpected and to just take a step back and let the ball fly.

It sailed from my fingers as Anderson held up his arm to signal the three before it sank into the basket. Troy tossed his head back and then let his hand run through his dirty chestnut hair as he turned to face me. "Montez, you are one hell of a player." He said looking at me with a faint smile on his face. I smiled back as I reached across to give him a high-five and he gave me one back as Grey jumped up next to Troy, "DUDE. We get all the booze at least." Troy laughed and nodded wiping his sweat off with his t-shirt.

"Gabi, I forgot how good you are." Jayson said coming up and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Boys, boys, I could beat every single one of you," A lot of looks came my direction but I smiled, "Maybe another time because I am ready for a good ol drink and some more beach time." Lauren saw me and I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders, "I still have it." I told her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

I laughed as I hugged her tightly, "I love you Lauren,"

"I love you too Gabs,"

Walking back inside I fell into the couch and exhaled as the air conditioning took over, "You just beat me and you are sitting on this couch," I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry," I said with a laugh, "I need to catch my breath and cool off." I told him and Troy smiled sitting on the floor, "You really did play well though. You beat me and I didn't even let you," I shook my head, "You did." I told him and he cocked his eyebrow at me, "We talked about it last night that you love to go right only to go left and you did it right there. You knew you should have gone left and then right."

Troy's cheeks flamed and he just nodded his head, "You caught me." He said with a laugh and I smiled, "I couldn't let Lauren tell your dad." I laughed, "I know. It was still fun and you get alcohol either way," Troy smiled looking down at his shoes, "Yea, I guess that's right." I shared a look with him and he shared a look with me and we both knew that this weekend at the beach house changed just about everything.

* * *

 **Guys! I love how much you guys love this story! I can't believe it! I absolutely love this chapter! It was one of my favorites to write and it was an added chapter when I was writing the story. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Next Update: It will be delayed a week. I will not be able to update in two weeks because I will be out of town. So the next update will be on November 19** **th** **!**


	5. Secret Meetings

Chapter 5 – Secret Meetings

 _Tuesday, September 5_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

I wrote down the problem that I was working on while I tried to accomplish my homework in-between two classes. Being a business major meant I still had zero idea what I wanted to do with my life. I was just here to play basketball and have some fun. I scratched my head as I looked at the science homework and I knew deep down that I was going to do nothing with science. Ever. I shut my book rubbing my eyes when the table jostled and I looked up to see Grey.

"Fucking Montez," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Which one?" I asked him, "Gabi." He answered looking down at his hands, "She is trying to get me to get with Lauren," I smirked at him as I nodded my head, "Why is that an issue?" I asked him to sit back pulling out my water bottle. "Lauren is a straight bitch, she always thinks she is Gabi's number one best friend and damn it, I am her best friend." I laughed looking at him shaking my head, "Plus Ashley,"

"You only want to fuck Ashley," I reminded him and he shook his head with a laugh, "Okay, fine, Ashley is low maintenance and a good fuck when she comes around but Lauren would require work and man she has an attitude straight from the devil himself." I watched Grey and looked at him with a shake of the head, "Dude, you are crushing on Lauren hardcore and I am pretty sure Lauren likes you too. She normally teases you about something, you tease her back, and get all flirty."

"No, I cannot be with Lauren. That would give them all satisfaction. Gabi has been pushing for it for almost six months and Lauren just loves to dangle in front of me with her little attitude." He ran his hand through his hair with distress meeting his features. "Are you ready for your first official work-out?" he finally asked moving away from the Lauren subject. "Sure, I am ready for official basketball to start. These damn work-outs and stuff I just want to play." Grey grinned, "You and me both dude, you are going to kill it this season." I smirked and nodded my head, "I can't wait to get out there."

Grey looked down and he then looked back at up at me, "So can I ask you a question?" I nodded and Grey turned his phone in his hand a couple of times. "What's going on with you and Gabi?" Grey asked with a serious look in his eyes, "You two seemed to talk a lot at the beach house this weekend and were constantly carrying a conversation in the car ride to and back." I sighed leaning back into the chair, "Nothing is going on Grey," I told him seriously, "We are friends just like you two are. I understand that things with Cooper were probably similar but I am not going to let her get that close. I am not going to let her do anything to harm my career and I wouldn't do anything to make her parents upset."

Grey just nodded his head slowly, "Okay, you promise?" I nodded my head, "I promise." Grey gave me a fist bump, "I am off to my last class of the day. I will see you at practice." I nodded as he disappeared and I sat back when my phone rang against the table. I picked it up and I looked at the name as I frowned, she had called a couple of times but I mostly ignored it. I knew this time that I needed to answer it even if it pained me.

"Hello," I answered and there was an audible gasp from the other end of the line like she was surprised that I answered the phone. "Troy," she called my name and I cringed like old times, "Hi Hallie," I said quietly and pressed my palm into my eye socket. "I am so glad you picked up, I have called a few other times." She told me and I nodded my head slowly, "Yea, I know. I just have been super busy down here. Classes have started and basketball is finally starting."

"That's awesome! When are you coming home?" she asked impatiently, "Christmas." I answered and she sighed loudly, "Why so long?" I frowned, "Because Hallie, I am being paid to play basketball and get an education here." My temper was short with her and I sighed as she stayed quiet. "I was just trying to see Troy, I miss you." I closed my eyes at the words she spoke, "Yea, well, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay there."

"What was so bad about here?"

"Callie, I am not having this fight. We aren't together anymore and honestly? I have never been happier right now than here in North Carolina. I am making new friends and I am having the time of my life. I'm sorry that I'm not there to entertain you."

"Why are you being so mean Troy? I have done nothing to you,"

"You broke my heart, Hallie," She was quiet again and I stared down at the table, "I'm sorry, I-I am sorry," she repeated and I took a deep breath. "Hallie, it's for the better. I don't think it would not have been a good idea for us to be across the country from each other. There would have just been a lot of fighting." I told her as I looked up and I spotted a brown-haired beauty across the campus. She was talking with a group of girls and started laughing. My stomach tightened just looking at her causing me to turn and look away.

"Yea but now all you do is ignore me."

"You need to move on Hallie,"

"I don't want to move on, I love you Troy." I shook my head, "I can't, I'm sorry Hallie. I hope you are doing okay," I hung up the phone quickly after that as I looked down to realize I had five minutes to get back to class. I cursed as I got up in a hurry and began to move across campus, "Bolton!" I spun around and I caught eyes with her as she smiled and waved. "I'll see you at work-outs!" I called and she grinned with a thumb up.

I shook my head before sprinting to class.

~T&G~

Gabi's POV

I sat at the table as I got the clock up and running, I went and grabbed one of the basketballs that I just brought up. I bounced the ball a couple of times, "You have always been a natural with the ball," I turned to see Trevor, I laughed, "What are you doing here? I thought you were delaying because you wanted to stay for an entire weekend." He smiled, "I was in town for some business and mom told me that you and dad were here with the first work-out."

A smile worked over my face as I nodded my head, "Yup, I am embracing my role." Trevor smirked as I tossed him the ball and he took a quick shot. I rebounded the ball and I took my own shot. "How is Viv?" I asked him and he smiled, "Good. Becoming even more pregnant every day. I am entering the territory of don't say the wrong thing or else I will be sleeping on the couch." I laughed as I went over and I hugged Trevor. "How is everything with Dad?"

"Okay," I answered pulling back from his tight hug, "I miss hanging out," I told him as I pushed his shoulder and he smiled, "I know, but you are busy being a college girl and I am busy being busy." I only nodded my head, "I know. Maybe we can have a sister brother date soon? I feel like I have so much to tell you but I never have the time to tell you." Trevor nodded his head, "Absolutely, I would love that G,"

The basketball players began to walk through the gym as Trevor and I handed out basketballs. Troy walked in the gym and looked at me but Trevor threw him a ball. He was in the middle of a conversation with Jayson and Anderson. I smiled but I then saw my dad walk through the door. "Trevor! Son! What are you doing here?" My dad grabbed Trevor in a hug and he smiled, "I had to come to a teacher conference today and figured I would stop in since I cancelled on you guys yesterday."

"You bummed your sister out." Trevor looked at me and I shrugged, "It was a long weekend." I answered honestly and Trevor knew there was more that I didn't want to spill in front of dad so he didn't say anything. "Dad, where is this new recruit? Panning out like you thought?" Trevor asked and my dad scanned the room for Troy Bolton. It only took me seconds to find him though as he was sitting on the bench tying his shoes onto his feet.

"Right there," my dad said with a nudge towards the boy sitting on the floor. "Care if I stick around practice to watch?" Trevor asked and he turned towards me, "Gabi, do you want to do footage today?" I just nodded because I wasn't able to disagree with him on much of anything. "Dad, can I play on practice squad this year?" I asked him casually and my dad laughed, "Gabi, sweetie, you were told to give up basketball." I frowned, "No," I shook my head, "I am not giving up basketball dad."

"Of course not, you are here,"

"But I'm not playing," I interjected and Trevor put his hand on my shoulder, "Gabs, not here," I pulled away as I went to get the camera and to the bleachers to fill certain drills. I could see Troy's eyes following me and I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed in return as we both went on with our ways but I knew Trevor was looking at me. I started the camera and Trev came up and he sat down next to me, "What the hell is going on Gabi?"

"Nothing," I stressed to him, "Were friends and I promise we are just friends." I told him and he looked at me with shaking his head, "No. Gabi, the last time you were friends…Dad is so excited about this kid."

"We're _nothing._ Troy knows about the whole Cooper situation already. He won't get close to me and I just think that you are overreacting. Troy and I are friends. We are friends who have fun together with Grey and his girlfriend. Grey won't let anything happen either." Trevor gave me a long look and he must have let it all click as he nodded, "He's the guy you were flirting with when you both found out that you were both off limits."

Pressing my lips together and I nodded my head, "Yup," I answered. Trevor exhaled loudly because he knew I had strong feelings from him from the beginning. "I'm sorry," Trevor said squeezing my shoulder and I just shrugged because there was nothing I can do. "You like those basketball players huh?" I shrugged my shoulders, "We're all the same breed. It's easy to like him." Trevor watched Troy run up the court with Grey. "He moves fluidly."

"He's good." I agreed not going into detail about our late-night basketball practice and our youtubing abilities. Trev sat next to me for a while as I videotaped the practice and could hear Trevor's comments every so often about the playing style. I inhaled when he made a comment about Troy's advanced footwork that our dad was known to do. "How does he already have that down?" Trevor asked looking at me. I stayed quiet and he narrowed his eyes, "Gabi,"

"Don't," I lectured with a stern look, "We play basketball together every now and then. That's it. I taught him some stuff so that he didn't fall behind. He deserves to be a starting five." I said and Trevor shook his head, "No, Gabi, you can't." I laughed, "You can't stop me," I told him, "I can be friends with him. I am friends with Grey and I am friends with Anderson and Jake and…" Trevor shook his head again at me, "No. Gabi, you have never felt like you felt with just a couple days with Troy."

"Stop, just stop okay? I am finally happy." I told him and he looked at me and just nodded his head. "Okay," he said quietly, "Okay, but please tell me when things have gone too far and I will help you figure it out. I will help you not get Troy kicked off the team and you to another school."

"That's not fair," I mumbled and Trevor just nodded, "Well…"

Practice continued and Trevor finally went down to talk to my dad. I settled back into the chairs as I closed my eyes as a headache was forming behind my eyes. Once the final whistle was blown I started to pack everything up with the other manager, Annie. We took everything to the office as I heard Troy talking to Grey as I walked by. "Nah, I'm working a couple hours tonight and then I'll probably do my homework there."

Rents.

I could do homework at Rents.

I finished putting everything away as Anderson came up behind me, "Hey, we need to set Lauren and Grey up on a blind-date." He said and I laughed, "He's dating Ashley," Anderson grinned and I looked at him, "What do you know that I do not know?" I asked and he laughed, "They had a fight during his last class and she said and I quote, 'I can't date an immature jock anymore. I'm a grown ass adult.'" I couldn't help but laugh as Grey looked no different and acted no different.

Because he didn't love Ashley.

"Alright, how about you tell him to meet me at Corner Street Bar and Grill. I'll tell Lauren she is meeting me and put it under my name. That way they are both told to go there to that table. I'll be next door at Rents tonight." I answered with a shrug and Anderson narrowed his eyes. I shook my head, "Stop, I always go there." I reminded him and he held his hands up. "Mind if I come with you then?" he tested me and I wanted to tell him not but I bit the inside of my cheek as I nodded. "Of course," I answered and he smiled, "Good answer,"

I sent Lauren a text asking her to meet up with me at 7 and I watched Anderson do the same. "Do you think this is a little soon?" Anderson shook his head as he bit on his thumb, "If you give him too much time he will just go back to her. We have to attack today." I laughed, "I'll make the reservation." I pulled out my phone as I looked around for Grey but didn't see him. Only my dad was talking to Trevor and Troy. Troy was laughing as he greeted Trevor and I smiled because they both looked like they would like each other.

Putting the rest of the balls away I locked up when Trevor slipped his hand around my arm, "He's nice," he offered and I stared at him, "You were just yelling at me about him five seconds ago." Trevor smiled and shrugged, "All I said was he's nice." I narrowed my eyes as Trevor laughed walking away. I shook my head as I grabbed my backpack as Troy went sprinting out the door, most likely late for work. "Gabi, where are you off too tonight? Want to come to dinner?" I glanced at my dad, "Nah, I think I'm going to go do homework." I told him and he nodded, "Okay, your brother promised to bring Viv up this weekend."

"Okay," I told him and I began to walk out of the gym, "How's the knee?" he called right before I left, I turned and I smiled, "Good," he picked up a basketball and tossed it to me. "Come play," he gestured and I looked at him almost shocked. I dropped my backpack as I took the court in my beat-up tennis shoes. This was a stepping stone back into our relationship. We played each other for what felt like ever but it had only been thirty minutes when my dad stopped breathing heavy.

"You're getting out of shape," I nudged him and he laughed, "You used to keep me in shape." I smiled and nodded, "I better go get homework done. Thanks for that dad," he nodded as I picked up my backpack again and walked out the door feeling my shoulders lighten by just a little bit.

~T&G~

After a refreshing shower, I made my way to Rents where Anderson and I were going to camp out. I opened the door to smell the fresh brewed coffee and I exhaled with happiness. My eyes caught Troy standing towards the back refilling somebody's drink. I claimed my normal table towards the back of the wall setting my bags down before going over to the counter. Troy was too distracted to notice me as another girl came to take my order.

"Hey Gabi," she said and I smiled back at her, "How are you Brittney?" I asked and she smiled, "Good, on the slow side today." I grinned, "I got this one Brittney," I took my eyes away from Brittney and then up towards the tall, blue eyed man, who made my knees go to jelly. Brittney looked between the two of us and I pulled my stare away first before some rumor was started based off one interaction. "What can I get for you Ms. Montez?" he asked and I smiled, "Iced coffee with milk," I requested and he nodded, "You got it,"

I leaned against the counter, "How was your first work-out?" I asked him, he smiled as he made my coffee, "Good. I met your brother. He seems like a nice guy." I smiled as I picked up the blue straw from the cup of different colored straws but green straws were forbidden from the establishment when Starbucks became a big thing. "He's cool. I spent a lot of time with him this past summer and I am really happy that I did." Troy smiled, "I told him I would school him in basketball,"

"If you can't school me then you might have a chance on him but slim." Troy smiled as he slid my coffee over to me, "You know you always pick the blue straws," I glanced up at him and I shrugged, "Must be my favorite color." Troy let an innocent smile come onto his face as the doorbell rang, Troy's eyes turned towards the door. I followed when I saw Anderson walk in. Troy almost frowned at the sight of him, "Don't worry buddy, we're just surveilling." Troy turned towards me with a surprised look on his face. "I don't care if you hang out with Anderson." He said stubbornly and I laughed, "You are going to tell me you didn't get a little jealous right there?" I asked him and he didn't say a single word.

I picked up my drink but Troy stopped me, "What are you surveilling?" he asked me and I smirked, "Grey and Lauren's blind date." Troy let a laugh roll out of his system, "Oh this will be great. I can't wait to hear all about this." I smiled as I backed away from the counter as I took a sweet sip of my drink and almost looked at him surprised. "How do you know I prefer half and half?" I asked and he looked down at the counter, "I saw it in your fridge that night and I figured what else are you using half and half for."

My face was in awh of the situation and I just smiled, "Thanks," Troy nodded as Anderson came up, "Hey, so, I just saw Grey walk in." I smirked because I knew Lauren was already there because she went me a text asking me where I was.

"3…2…1," I said as my phone dinged and I couldn't help but laugh at the two different text messages that popped up on my phone almost at the same exact time.

 _Lauren: WHAT THE FUCK GABI_

 _Grey: Fuck off. I actually hate you right now._

I couldn't help but laugh louder as I showed the boys the two different texts. I put them into a group text after Troy and Anderson got a good laugh.

 _Gabi: Lauren & Grey…you two must sit at this restaurant and talk like normal humans for an hour. If not I will send Anderson to restrain you two. Sit. Talk. Kiss. I don't care. You both like each other and are too weak to admit it. _

Anderson smirked as Troy shook his head, "Devious," he said and I smiled, "I'm going to do homework," I called, "Thanks for the coffee," I said to him as I never paid and Troy smiled knowing that he would take care of it. I went to the table as Anderson and I did homework while I heard no word back from the love birds. We all knew that Grey and Lauren were meant to be but they put on the whole act to not let any of us think any differently. I checked my phone again but then continued on with my assignments. I continued my writing one and felt a chair shift next to me.

"Any word?" Troy plopped a coffee down in front of me, "I can't, I'll be up all night." I said giving him a pained look because I would love more coffee but I wanted to sleep tonight. "It's de-caff," he said and I smiled at him as I took a glad sip, "Bolton, how do you pull of 13 credit hours, work, and basketball? I am tired for you." Troy smiled, "I just need the money and this job isn't difficult. They don't mind working around my schedule." Anderson nodded as he tapped his pencil up and down.

"Want to go to the bars this weekend?" Anderson asked Troy and he shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know. It depends on how much homework I need to get done." Anderson frowned, "That's the other thing," Troy said before Anderson could get anything else out, "I have to cut out some other parts of my life to put everything that is important in." Anderson sighed, "I guess that is a good enough answer." I focused on my work as the two players talked until Troy hit my leg, "Have you heard from either of them? It's been almost two hours."

I smiled looking down at my phone and I shook my head, "No, they must be really into their date or they have killed each other." The boys chuckled, "I think we would have heard the sirens by now." Troy said and I laughed nodding, "Gabs, do you want to go to the bars this weekend?" I shrugged, "I might go see Viv and Trev," I told him and Anderson frowned, "What the hell?" I played with my pencil because the last time I was in an actual bar nothing good happened.

"I don't know; I am just not in the mood I guess." I answered as I watched Anderson look up and I looked up at him. He smirked and I turned to see Grey and Lauren walking out of the restaurant laughing together. I smiled as Grey looked inside and we all waved at him as he shook his head grabbing Lauren to tag along with him the other direction. I smiled as I turned back towards Anderson, "I see that our work here is done."

Anderson smiled, "We did good Gabriella and that didn't take long at all." I smiled with a nod as Anderson began to pack up his books and computer. "Are you coming back with me?" Anderson asked swinging his backpack around, I shook my head, "I need to get some more work done. You two distracted me," I said as I rubbed my eyes, Troy had returned to work and Anderson nodded his head slowly, "Are you going to be okay alone with Bolton?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Anderson, he knows everything." Anderson nodded his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the help to get Ashley out of my life." I laughed nodding as he gave me a quick hug before pulling his keys and phone out before disappearing. I focused on my work after putting headphones in while I finished several different assignments when my phone buzzed pulling my attention away from my computer.

 _Troy: You do know that we're closing, right?_

My eyes looked up at the corner of my computer screen to see it was almost eleven. I sighed as I shut my laptop and pulled out my earbuds as Troy was cleaning the counters. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it.

 _Troy: Basketball? It's been a couple days._

I smiled as I got up off the stool, "Bolton, I'm ready." He looked up with a smile and then at the counter. "I have to finish this. Willing to wait?" I nodded as I strolled over to the counter, "My dad asked me to play with him today," I told him and Troy gave me a surprised look, "Really?" I nodded my head, "It's the best quality time we have spent together in a really long time." Troy gave a good smile to me and I exhaled. "I wish I knew how to completely fix our relationship."

"You will. Just give it time."

Troy clocked out and grabbed all of his stuff from the back as we went out the door together. Brittney was doing the rest of clean-up with the general manager. We both walked down the street as Troy took off his work shirt to reveal a tattered t-shirt underneath. We made our way to the court where the lights were flickering as we all dropped our stuff. Troy grabbed a basketball from his bag and I met him out on the court as we did stretches.

"Lay on the ground," he said and I looked at him strangely and he just pointed to the ground. I did it and then he pulled my left leg up and began to really stretch my legs. My legs seemed to be on fire wherever his hand touched causing my breathing pattern to get crazy. He moved my knee around and it felt oddly good as those long fingers pressed into my knee. My stomach tightened as I needed to have a conversation before I was a puddle underneath of him. "Have you had a knee injury?" I blurted towards him and he gave off a smile, "Maybe once or twice." He said and I laughed as he did it to my other leg. Focus Gabi, he is just stretching and massaging your leg. Focus. "We really have to keep your legs healthy," Troy said as he pulled me up and I nodded, "I know."

Troy and I started off easy getting back into the pace of things. We did a lot of footwork skills tonight and just getting into shape. We moved back and forth with each other as this was even better for Troy because I was able to give him all of my dad's loves and wants in this world. We practiced his fake-out together so that he didn't give it away nearly as easy as he has before. I was drenched in sweat by the time Troy finally put his hands on my knees.

"It has to be one in the morning," I went over to my phone and I nodded my head, "Yes," I answered with a laugh, "We should probably get back." I said with a nudge of my head and Troy shook his head as he laid on the concrete trying to catch his breath. "It's like we're in a bubble when we're out here." He said and I felt like I didn't hear him right because we both knew that we couldn't get involved yet he was saying stupid things like that.

"Troy," I warned and he laughed sitting up, "C'mon," he said totally dismissing my warning as he grabbed his backpack. "What time is your first class tomorrow?" He asked me as we began the slow walk back to our apartments. "Ten," I answered and Troy nodded, "How about before my nine thirty you come over so I can stretch you again?" I shook my head no because I don't think I could endure another massage session from him without going crazy. "It's okay. I have to do some stuff in the morning but I pinky promise to stretch really, really well in the morning." Troy smiled nodding his head, "I'll take a pinky promise."

He stuck his pinky out and I wrapped mine around his as we both smiled softly towards each other. Troy delivered me back to my steps as he backed away with a little smile on his face. We were so fucked. Neither one of us could hide our true feelings toward each other and we both knew that we were going to be in deep shit one day when we finally caved. I guess we were going to just skate across the thin ice until something actually did happen.

I went up into my apartment and down the hall to push the door open. I heard laughter from the other side and I shook my head as I knew who it was before I even opened the door. I unlocked the door and pushed it open covering my eyes in a joking matter. "Can I come in? I don't want to see Grey's penis."

"She the fuck up Gabi," I laughed as I dropped my hand to see Grey on the couch while Lauren was draped over his body. Grey's cheeks were pink and I could see a faint trace of lips on Lauren's neck as I shook my head with a growing smirk. "I'll just leave you two be…" Lauren popped up from her spot as she came running over. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear as she hugged me and I smiled hugging her tightly back. "I love you Lo, be nice to him."

Lauren gave me a quick squeeze and I looked over at Grey who was still in his jeans from earlier with a band t-shirt. "Grey," he looked up at me and I looked at him, "Be nice to her okay? I know I set this up but don't make me cut off your balls in the middle of the night." Grey gave me a goofy grin, "I would like to see you try and cut my balls off." My eyebrow went up as if it was a challenge and Grey shook his head, "No, no, but if you don't get those feelings for Bolton under control somebody will be cutting off his penis."

My cheeks flushed and I shook my head, "I'm going to bed."

"Where were you and Troy this entire time?" Grey asked and I felt my body freeze, "Nobody knows where you two disappear off too in the late morning hours. You think we don't know but we do." I turned around to face Grey as Lauren looked between us. "I know." Lauren said with a tiny nod, "They go out to the outdoor basketball court and they play basketball. She is helping Troy get caught up and Troy is helping Gabi."

"Helping do what?" Grey asked and I felt his eyes stare into me as I took a deep breath because I knew if I told Grey he would want to start helping. He always was pushing me to test the boundaries with playing basketball again but I didn't want to spit out the words. I didn't want to take away from my time with Troy that we got. I know if I said it then Grey would start coming to make sure nothing would happen but I just couldn't let that happen. Not yet. "Recover," Lauren finally said glancing at me, "She's trying to recover and he's helping."

"We aren't doing anything we aren't supposed to be doing." I said to him with a quick nod, "We're just playing basketball and talking. I swear. I don't want to get Troy in trouble."

"They are so secret Gabi, neither of you will talk about them. I mean, I think he doesn't know that he comes home so late." I fiddled with my fingers as I exhaled, "It's nothing Grey. Don't be worried." I headed towards my room as I threw my stuff down and grabbed ice to ice my knees. I relaxed back into my bed as I heard shuffling and then murmurs of talking before the door shut and locked. My door cracked open and Lauren took the opportunity to crawl into my bed with me.

"The ice queen called him while we were together and he actually ignored her phone call." She said as I stared at the ceiling trying to hold my own feelings back about Troy so I let her talk about Grey. "He was mad at first and I kinda was too but then we both realized that neither of us knew about it so we laughed about it and actually talked. We flirted. Then we left the restaurant and came back here where I couldn't keep my lips off of him." She sighed with a dreamy expression, "That man knows how to kiss."

I smiled as I leaned my face against her shoulder, "You okay?" she asked and I just nodded my head, "I should probably take a step back away from Troy. We're getting too close." Lauren sighed and brushed her fingers through my hair. "I know you are but you're also so happy for the first time in a long time." I twisted to look at her and she smiled, "Just don't go falling for him or anything. He's helping you."

I just nodded as she eventually got up to return to her room while I continued to stare at the ceiling while tears blurred my eyes. He did make me happy and what was frustrating as my dad was denying all my happiness lately. Not entertaining the idea of basketball again. Not letting me date who I want. All of those things thrown out the window because I could be happy doing other things. I exhaled as I tried to relax enough to sleep but we all knew it wasn't coming.

~T&G~

 _Thursday, September 7_ _th,_ _2017_

Troy's POV

I relaxed on the couch after workouts as I didn't have to work. I was caught up on homework. And I didn't have any basketball to be attending. My body sunk into the couch as I exhaled with happiness when the door to the apartment burst open. For fucks sakes.

I twisted to see Grey walking in with Lauren by his side. She smiled while he laughed at something. "Hello," I called waving my hand, "Hi Troy, we brought Gabi to keep you entertained." Lauren called as they put down grocery bags in the kitchen and when I did a double take I saw that dark hair that made my stomach burn with happiness. I didn't see her at all yesterday and she missed practice today. It felt like it had been years since I had laid eyes on her.

My brain really wanted to be entertained by her and the way that she laughed brought me back to the present. "What are we having?" I asked getting off the couch as Gabi was helping Grey put stuff away while Lauren shrugged, "I don't know. Grey wanted to cook." My eyes twisted to Grey because since I had lived here he had yet to actually cook. I had done most of everything. "I can cook," Grey said staring at me with a dumb look on his face, "You just probably do it better than me." My eyes watched Gabi move around the kitchen never letting her eyes land on me for more than half a second before looking elsewhere.

"Do you need help?" I asked him and he laughed, Gabi still wouldn't look my direction as I tried not to frown. "I wouldn't mind it. Girls," he waved a wine bottle around and Gabi was quick to shake her head. "Not tonight."

"Oh, c'mon Gabs!" Grey whined and Gabi rolled her eyes as she finally looked at me. Those brown eyes were holding something back, "Sorry Grey, I just am not feeling the whole drinking thing tonight. I make too many bad choices when I drink."

"Bad choices?" I asked and she stared right into my blue eyes and nodded her head, "Yea, bad choices." She continued to move around the kitchen like it was her own apartment as the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. I took a step back trying to figure out if she was trying to tell me something and I just wasn't picking up what she was putting down.

"I'll have a glass," Lauren said and Grey helped her open the bottle as I felt like I was going to need something stronger than wine tonight. I pulled a beer out of the fridge from the way back and Gabi glanced at me. She turned her bracelet over and over again. "You okay?" I asked leaning back against the counter and she nodded her head. "Yea, I am just tired." She used a lame excuse and I only nodded my head not wanting to push her.

Gabi and Lauren turned on some TV show in the living room while I helped Grey cook the turkey dish that he wanted to prepare. "Do you know what's wrong with Gabi?" I asked peering up to look at her and she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. "No clue. She has been like this since the other night. Why haven't you been telling me about the secret meetings?" I scrunched my eyebrows as I looked at Grey before I knew what he was talking about.

"It's nothing serious," I told him in a hushed voice, "We just go out there to play basketball. She is teaching me the things her dad really likes since I'm behind." Grey frowned and then just nodded his head, "Alright. Well. It seems to have put her in a funk."

"She started it."

Grey tapped his fingers against the counter as if he wasn't surprised. "Troy, you can't get caught up with her. Coach doesn't take that rule lightly."

"I haven't done anything," I argued, "Secret meetings playing basketball isn't the brightest move!" he argued back and we had caught the girls attention as we both offered a smile before continuing to cook together. "Grey, I will tell you for the 1000th time. There is nothing going on. Zero things. We're just friends." Grey only nodded his head letting the subject drop between us. Grey and I put dinner into the oven then joining the girls.

"Lauren, Grey, I see you two have hit it off." Lauren grinned looking over at Grey and I felt a pang of jealously. I wanted to see Gabi light up like that again. I got that smile and I always wanted to be the cause of it. "All because of Gabi and Anderson being assholes." Gabi shook her head, "Nope. Sorry. You two obviously are good for each other and we just pushed it to happen." Grey laughed as Lauren was practically sitting in his lap.

Gabi and I shared a look and we both knew that we shouldn't be here together. But we were going to be here together. We were going to travel with each other. She was going to continue to be there and I just wanted to push her back against a wall and do so many things to her. I finally shot up from my spot because if I sat here much longer thinking about her naked in my bed things were going to end badly.

I disappeared in my room as I look at my phone sitting on the bed. Jake had sent me a text about some school work and my mom just checking in. "You okay?" I jumped as I turned to look at Gabi as I nodded my head, "Yea, I am fine. I am just taking a break." I said looking over at her and she pressed her lips together, "Yea, I feel that. Grey and Lauren getting to have a relationship and we're sitting here…" I smiled because she could read me already.

"Yea," I said quietly, "But it's all for the better. Do you want to put in work tonight or do you need a night off? I don't want to push it. We have a while." She inhaled as she looked down at her knees and her hand automatically rubbed the scar on her hip. I would do anything to rub that scar.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

"I think I'll take a night off. Sounds like you might need one away from me to get your thoughts together on what we are allowed to be." I inhaled deeply as she stepped back and I collapsed back on my bed inhaling deeply. Fuck.

~T&G~

Gabi's POV

"Hey, Gabi, I was just checking in…" my mom was on the other end of the line and I was glad she was calling but I knew there was another motive. "Hi," I said quietly back to her as I laid in my bed. "You okay sweetie?" I inhaled and nodded my head, "Yes, I am just struggling through today." I said and it used to be our saying when I was younger. She would ask me what's wrong and I would tell her that everything sucked but she would quickly remind me that I was just struggling through today.

Tomorrow is always a different story.

"Anything I can do?" she asked and I looked at the wall in front of me, "Why does Dad have the rule?" I asked her and she sighed, "Is it getting hard? Grey? Anderson?" I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to suspect Troy at all. "No, I was just thinking about it mostly. What if I did like one of these guys? They are always around me. We are all around the same age. I am just confused." I told her and my mom sighed. "I think your dad is just protecting you."

"I don't need to be protected anymore mom,"

"Are you sure?"

I choked on tears building in my throat as she didn't trust me. She didn't think I could be on my own. I just hung up the phone because I didn't have anything to say without being mean. It was going to be better if I just hung up my phone. "Gabi, babe," my door opened and it was Viv. I knew her and Trevor were coming by but I didn't have the energy. I didn't have the energy anymore to do this. "Gabi," she crawled onto the bed as she rubbed my arm.

There were zero words spoken as she just held me close and rubbed my shoulder. "I don't know why I'm even crying," I told her and she sighed, "You have bottled up a lot of emotions in the past year Gabi, you are grieving." I wiped underneath of my eyes and Vivian didn't leave my side as she waited for me to talk to her. She didn't rush me and she didn't push me to talk before I needed too. "I had a guy having dirty thoughts about me earlier and I can't disagree that I wasn't having them about him too but we can't do anything because he happens to be a basketball player."

"Trevor told me about it." She said quietly, "Have you approached your dad?"

"No. If I do then he'll suspect somebody and after the whole Cooper thing last year. I didn't suspect this guy to just come into the picture and seriously he's beautiful and funny and smart and sexy…" Vivian laughed while she sighed, "I'm sorry babe, hopefully it'll work itself out." I inhaled and I exhaled trying to remain calm. "I'm tired Viv," I whispered quietly and she sighed, "How about you come down to our house this weekend? Lay by the pool and relax." I smiled and I nodded my head, "I think I need that."

"Good, we are more than happy to have you."

"Thank you,"

"Of course, Ella. Do you want to go out with Trev and I or do you just want to stay here?"

"I'm good, thank you for stopping by."

She nodded pushing off the bed and she went back out. I knew she would have to try and stop my brother from coming in here but she would be successful. I picked up my phone and I saw a single text on my cell phone.

 _Troy: I'm sorry Gabi…I wish this was easier._

I exhaled as I tossed my phone to the side.

I wish it was easier too.

~T&G~

 _Saturday, September 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

I sipped a cocktail by the pool as Vivian was kind enough to allow me a couple of drinks. She knew I wasn't going anywhere and I wanted to be there for the weekend. Both of my parents were not happy that I was running away to Charlotte. My mom tried to call me back but Trevor must have taken the opportunity to help me out in that direction. My dad was mostly mad that I was missing a basketball work-out.

Lauren was mad because I wasn't there to party and I only got one text message from Troy asking if I wanted to do any basketball this weekend. I declined and I had yet to hear back from him. I had to figure out my relationship with Troy quickly. If we couldn't handle just being us then we were going to have to avoid each other. We would have to stop this mission to get me back on a basketball court but I so wanted that.

My knee and hip were both finally feeling healthy and I just wanted one more chance. I was going to prove doctors and my parents all wrong. I was going to play again. Maybe I wasn't going to be any good anymore but I wanted to go out on my own terms. I took a deep breath as the chair shifted next to me, "You want to talk to me or are you just in the mood to sit and stare at the water?" I looked at the pool as I smiled my first real smile for a while.

"I'm okay," I said looking over at him within my sunglasses. Trevor looked a lot my dad anymore. His hair was chopped up top and he held youthful features on his face. He was tanned from the long summer at the beach and hanging around his pool. His dark hair and dark eyes would drag a lot of women in but we were very much our parents. I took a deep breath, "Gabi, I just want you to be happy again."

"I'm trying," I said looking over at him with an honest look. "I am honestly trying but I have been so bogged down with things one after another. If it wasn't the ending of my basketball career, physical therapy, dad and I losing our connection, mom losing me, the parties, Cooper, or finally finding a guy that I really want to be with but he is on the basketball team. I just keep running into bad luck. It'll turn."

Trevor sighed brushing his hands through his hair, "I'm worried about you Gabi. I am always worried that I am going to get a call that you've been in an accident or that you've just cracked under pressure." I took a deep breath as I reached over for his hand, "I am not going to hurt myself." I told him and he smiled sadly, "The night of your accident Gabi, I have never been more terrified in my entire life. Dad called me and told me that you'd been in a car accident and that it wasn't good."

I never heard the story from Trevor's point of view before and I was curious. He definitely took it the hardest right next to me but I never knew why he took it so hard.

"I thought you were dying and that I was never going to make it to you in time. I thought I was never going to get to say good-bye to you and that I love you." He sighed shaking his head, "I was terrified. I made Viv drive because I was shaking so badly and so upset. I couldn't think straight. It had been a couple of days since we had last talked and I don't know. I was terrified." He took a deep breath and I looked at him because Trev had been so scared that night.

"You're my baby sister Gabi and if I were to ever lose you? If my little guy were to never actually get to know his aunt? It would be devastating. So, devastating. So, I constantly worry about you. Every day when you are struggling through this time I worry because you're my best friend Gabi. You always have been." I got up and I hugged Trevor tightly because I hated that I made him feel this way. My face buried in his shoulder as he hugged me back just as tightly.

"I love you Trev,"

"I love you Gabi, please, come to me with any problems." I nodded my head tilting my head back to look at him. "I promise Trevor. I will come to you."

 **Wow! Sorry for the long pause! I hope you all enjoyed it! I sadly, got ZERO writing done in the last three weeks. Anatomy is actually kicking my ass (SOS) and finals are right around the corner so I am just trying to keep my head above water in school right now. Whenever I write I feel like I should be studying or doing something for school. BUT Christmas break is right around the corner so hopefully good amounts of writing there! So you'll see an update soon for Ace! I promise!**

 **J**

 **Please Review**

 **Next Update: No promises. It is supposed to be the week before finals week but I am supposed to be traveling + studying so no promises but I hope I do get to update! December 3rd if not I will update on my page next week!**


	6. Friend Request

Chapter 6 – Friend Request

 _Thursday, September 14_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Gabi," my dad called my name as the boys were wrapping up practice. Since I had gotten back on Sunday night things had been running smoothly. I was getting my work done and the boys seemed to be practicing well. Troy had jelled well with the team and I was so happy that he was getting along. We had yet to have a chance to meet since I had gotten back. He was working a lot more at Rents and I was pushing myself in school.

I was trying to decide if he was just trying to give me space or if we were just honestly busy. "Yes dad," I answered and he waltzed over in his Nike shorts with the grey and navy Duke shirt. "Can you tutor Troy in his biology class? He is struggling already." I spun around to see Troy heading into the locker room laughing with Grey. Those two really hit it off in the best friend department. I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, are you going to have him set up a time with you?" I asked trying to keep my face even.

"Can you talk to him?" he asked looking at me, "I told your mom I would be home on time tonight. We're supposed to have dinner with a few donors." I just nodded my head and my dad squeezed my shoulder continuing to walk off. I waved good-bye to Amanda and Carson as they left. Troy and Anderson came out of the locker room together as I picked up my backpack. "Troy," I called and Anderson turned around first with Troy turning around together.

"Gabi?" he asked and I nodded as I looked at his iPhone perched in his hand as he was sending out a text message. Anderson gave me a look and I looked back at him annoyed, "Can we talk?" I asked him and he just nodded his head slowly as I followed him. "What's up Gabi? I figured that you didn't have too much to say to me right now." I felt a dagger to my chest and I tried to just let it blow by but I grimaced to his dismay.

"No, I'm sorry that I mostly ignored you these past couple of days. I have been busy with school work but speaking of school work. My dad asked me to tutor you in biology." It was Troy's turn to grimace and he sighed, "Science isn't my strong suit." He told me honestly and I smiled, "Good thing it's mine. That Athletic Trainer life." Troy let a smile play on his face, "I didn't mean anything by my comment. I guess we're both struggling on how to figure this out."

"Do you work tonight?" I asked him and he looked at me as if I was side stepping what he just said to me and I honestly was. "Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "No. I don't. Do you still want to meet at Rents or my apartment?" I looked down at the ground because Rents would be safe. It would be so safe.

"Rents," I told him and I walked off without letting him say anything further. "What time?" he yelled and I turned around to look at him, "Seven?" I asked and he just nodded his head, "Sure." I walked off and I let out an exhale of air as I went into my dad's office. He was sitting there looking at the computer, "I thought you had a dinner." I deadpanned and he looked up at me, "I do. I am just trying to finish this. Do you want to join?" he asked looking up and I shook my head.

"No, I am tutoring Troy tonight." I told him, "You haven't joined me for a donor dinner in a long time. You know they respond well to you." I rolled my eyes, "This was when I was the future of Duke Women's Basketball." I told him and he shrugged his shoulders, "They still like you Gabi."

"No thank you," I told him again, "I will come to dinner at some point this week." I told him as I leaned against the desk and he sighed, "Your mom is not happy with you." I shrugged, "When is she happy with me, dad? I can't remember the last time me and mom just sat and were BFF's." My dad gave me a warning look and I shrugged, "Oh well. I just wanted to check in. Anything else you want me to do?" he looked up, "Can you teach Troy more of our plays too?"

I hesitated but only nodded my head slowly, "Yup. Any ones in particular?"

He shifted and found his book as he gave it over to me, "All of the highlighted ones. Make that apart of his tutoring sessions." I just nodded as I backed away from the room. I flipped through the book as I sighed going outside. I took a big breath as I saw one of the girls on the basketball team. I sent her a smile and she sent one back. It felt like a million years ago that I was supposed to be a part of that team.

"Gabi," I spun around to see Jacob, one of the freshman on the team. "Hi, are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked him and he shook his head, "No, no, Grey just told me to tell you about the party tomorrow night. He said we each have to take a turn to invite you and he said it was my turn." I laughed nodding my head, "Yea, that's how it goes. Tell Grey that I'll think about it." Jacob nodded and disappeared never getting too close as those rules were still so fresh in his mind.

I walked to the apartment and opened the door only to hear laughter coming from the living room area. Grey was leaning in close to Lauren as she laughed again locking her hands around his neck to pull him closer. "Hello," I called and they both jumped apart causing a laugh to leave my mouth. "Gabi, I figured you were going to do something else." Grey said and I laughed, "Nope. I have some homework to do."

"Oh well…" Grey and Lauren shared a look and I laughed, "Continue. I'll just be in my room listening to music." I sat down on my computer and began to mess around as I typed in his name at the top of the search bar. The hits came quickly but I switched to videos before I found one of him playing in an actual game.

He took pride in his game but also played fair among his teammates when he probably shouldn't have. He was good and my dad was lucky to land him after only one year of JUCO. I still wasn't sure how people didn't take notice of him before he went to JUCO but here he was. I went to his Facebook page after this and I sent him a friend request. It only took minutes for him to accept it and I went to his Facebook page as his profile picture was of him sitting on a counter smiling.

It must have been at his parent's restaurant and he was looking straight at the camera with those bright blue eyes. His fingers gripping the countertop with that big goofy grin on his face that he was amused. I wanted to know more about the picture but I moved on as I flipped through when I stopped at a picture of him pressing his nose against a girl grinning in the photo. She had auburn hair with freckles over her cheeks. She had a perfect smile and a straight nose with blue eyes that were very grey. She looked happy in the picture and Troy looked just as happy as his nose was pressed up against her temple with a smile on his face.

There wasn't a caption but just a couple of comments underneath of the picture. I clicked on them as I read through them. The first confirmed my suspicion that this was Hallie as she commented on it with the heart eye emoji's. The second was another girl named Kelsey.

 _GOALS!_

I shook my head as jealousy seethed underneath of me as I went down to the next comment.

 _Omg. You two are perfect. Get married already._

I finally just clicked out of the picture and shut my computer.

Fuck this bullshit.

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat down at Rents almost embarrassed that I was getting tutored this early in the season. Grey just told me that Coach stays on top of grades and wants to know how much work we are willing to put in. I exhaled as I came early to start doing some of my homework but I was so damn lost. I finally pushed my biology book away from me and reached for my laptop. Gabi had friend requested me on Facebook and I only accepted it.

Finally having a moment, I went to her page and scrolled through a lot of reposting of funny videos or pictures of her with her friends and brother. I went to her previous profile pictures to see a lot of them she was holding a basketball or a trophy. Some of her playing and others were after the game. Some were with her Dad at big Duke basketball events. Some of her with her family but there was a lack of boyfriends in her life.

She wasn't joking when she said she had little interest in boys until afterwards. There wasn't a single picture of her and Cooper, I mean, of course not because of her dad but it was still strange. There were her friends and her family. My lower lip was almost raw from my teeth biting into it. I continued to scroll to see updates from her brother.

 _Gabi is in stable condition. They are mostly worried about internal bleeding at this point but she does have knee and hip trauma._

My gut tore in half from that sentence knowing that at some point she wasn't in stable condition. At some point, she was in critical condition and that she was hurting. I closed my eyes and shut my laptop because I had to stop. I had so many feelings for this girl that I couldn't control. I don't know why I struggled to see her in so much pain. I don't know why I had an instant connection with her. I didn't know why any of this happened because none of it should have happened.

My fingers rubbed my face as I groaned, "Biology isn't that difficult," her voice spoke up and I let my fingers spread to see her curls were wrapped up on the top of her head with a colorful headband woven in. She had a Duke basketball t-shirt with a pair of Nike shorts and tennis shoes. "It is." I announced not letting her know that it truly wasn't biology I was thinking about in the moment. Gabi laughed, "Nope. Try Organic Chemistry,"

I pretended to vomit.

Gabi smiled and she sat down across from me. She began to pull different things out and then she grabbed my homework from me. She read through it and continued to read it over and look at my answers. "You aren't too far off." She said and I looked at her a little surprised, "You just have a lot of things mixed up." Both of us began to go over all of my biology until I was able to have a better understanding of it.

She helped me with my homework and made sure I had everything correct. She was never stumped or puzzled by a question but just continued to read it off. I took a moment while she explained something to me but I couldn't focus on anything but her. Her face didn't have an ounce of make-up on it and it didn't look like she even tried to put any on. She didn't care about any blemish on her face. She turned to look at me with her brown eyes and I just nodded as if I was paying attention.

"What's your major?" I asked her when she went to put a piece of paper away, her eyes flickered to mine, "Athletic Training."

"Do you want to do that?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what I want to do."

"You should become a doctor,"

She laughed, "Troy, it's just biology."

"You said you took Organic Chemistry already. A friend back home said that was the hardest class they had to take for med school." She looked down at her hands, "To be honest, I have thought about it before. I have thought about it a lot before." I grinned, "Do it."

"My parents didn't think I could do it and whatever I chose to do I must excel at it for the family standards." I gave her a sideways glance, "Wouldn't becoming a doctor be very high standards achieved?" she slipped a smile, "For most. I must have awards and honors along the way." I rolled my eyes and she laughed, "Do you really think I could, do it?" she asked and I smiled with a nod, "I think you could. I feel like you'd be a badass doctor."

"I have always wanted to be a doctor," she told me and I smiled, "Then go for it. Don't do something you aren't sure you want to do." She played with her pencil, "It's just giving up sports that was tough for me. Athletic Training was just focused on sports."

"Do sports medicine."

Her cheeks flamed looking down at her book, "I'll have to consider it." I smiled watching her when she pulled out another book and I groaned, "I thought we were done." I said to her and she grinned, "This is the fun stuff but we can't do it here." I looked at her and she flipped the book over to me to see it was our play book. "My dad asked me to teach you our plays to go along with your tutoring." I grinned, "This kind of homework I can do."

"C'mon. Let's go to the court. I recruited Grey and Anderson to help us out." I tried to sustain a groan, "Troy Bolton, I don't believe we should be hanging out that much anymore without other supervision." She said staring down at her hands, "Gabi," I said almost desperate, "We can do this. We can be just friends." Her eyes looked up at me, "Can you?" she asked blankly and I looked back at her surprised. "No, Gabi, the real question is can you?"

I realized I went too far right after the words left my mouth, "I'm sorry." I said while she picked up her bag, "I am. Okay? I just…I'm frustrated a little bit because I can't be with you. I want to be with you all the time Gabi and I want to be alone with you. I don't want Grey constantly asking why we are just talking or if we're still just friends. I don't want anybody to constantly be on top of me because I know I can't have you. And it fucking sucks."

She stopped to look at me and inhaled, "I know." She responded, "We'll keep trying until one of us can't do it anymore okay? But we have to speak up." She said and those brown eyes looked into mine with such fierce personality that I could only smile. "Yes ma'am," she rolled her eyes and I followed her out as we walked the rest of the way to the court making small talk until she brought up something I didn't think she would ever bring up.

"Hallie is pretty," Gabi said quietly and my eyes looked over at her surprised, "Uh…thanks? I guess?" Gabi laughed, "I was looking at your Facebook page and you didn't hide her." I looked down at my feet embarrassed, "Don't be embarrassed about letting her be on your Facebook page still after a break up. It's memories. Just because you broke up with somebody doesn't mean you have to erase them from your past. I think it's petty when people do that." My eyes looked straight ahead while I gave out a breath.

"I'm proud of my relationships. I don't want to hide the people I am with because I am with them for a reason. That's why I would struggle to ever be in a relationship with you and we couldn't tell anybody because I want to tell the whole damn world." She stopped walking and her eyes looked into mine, "You're one of a kind Troy Bolton, don't ever change."

* * *

Gabi's POV

After the constant basketball drills, all of us sat down at a restaurant with Lauren joining and Anderson's girlfriend, Kenzie. They put Troy and I on opposite sides and probably for the better. Lauren sat next to me as she sighed, "I think I am going to change my major." I announced at the table and all eyes turned towards me with honest curiosity. Troy's didn't turn to curiosity but only a big smile in return because he already knew.

"What too?" Anderson asked and Lauren gave me a look of betrayal that we had yet to actually talk about it. "Biology with a Pre-Med track." I let my eyes settle on Troy as I could see how proud he looked that I actually listened to him and his observations. It was true that I always wanted to do something with medicine but my parents always scared me away from Pre-Med. I would be a kick ass Doctor. I would do so much.

"What?" Grey said laughing, "I think she'll do great," Troy spoke up on my behalf before I could defend myself. "She schooled me in Biology earlier." Troy said lifting his eyes to other people at the table. "She is passionate about it and something that she expressed that she wanted to do. I feel like everybody should be happy for her." Lauren shot me a look and Grey shot Troy a look while Anderson grinned like normal Anderson.

"Gabi, the doctor, how badass!"

"That'll be amazing!" Kenzie said and I smiled looking at them ignoring the dirty looks of our friends. I ignored the dirty looks because they knew I talked about it with Troy before I talked about it with them. I ignored them because they knew the just being friends was never going to work.

"What kind of doctor?" Lauren asked out of the blue and I looked over at her surprised about the attitude that she was giving off. "I don't know. Sports Medicine is intriguing. I would probably wait until I got there and did rotations."

"How long have you been thinking about this Gabi? Med school is long." Grey said, I frowned at him, "I have been thinking about it for a long time. Coming out of high school I wanted to do pre-med but all the coaches didn't think it was going to be right with my basketball schedule so I didn't do it. Once I had my major set then I didn't want to change it again but I had a little push from a good friend unlike you guys. Do you think I'm not smart enough?" I challenged.

Grey and Lauren both shared a look, "No. Gabi, you are definitely smarter than all of us. I just think that it's a long time." I rolled my eyes, "I don't need this bullshit in my life." I muttered as I got up from the table, "Gabi," Troy stressed my name as I walked off and he followed. "Bolton!" Grey yelled and I knew he shouldn't follow me for the sake of our friends thinking we aren't anything. "Gabi," he called again not leaving as tears built in my eyes.

"Troy, you have to go back." I said turning to face him and he looked pained to see the tears building in my eyes. "We're just friends. You can't be doing this," I said waving my hands around. "I'm your friend and I am going to comfort you. I see why you didn't make the change sooner." He said and he drew me into a hug outside of the restaurant and I just let my head rest on his chest. I closed my eyes and his tight arms held me close.

"You're going to be a kick ass doctor. Med School isn't that long. I promise." I laughed and looked back at him, "Go back and be with our friends. I need to go tell my parents my plan." I said quietly and Troy gave me that look that made my knees weak. It made me question everything about my dad's rule and why we were even following it. Was it worth it? I exhaled and squeezed Troy's wrist. "I'll be okay. My friends are just used to the girl who does everything by the book."

Troy just nodded those blue eyes so understanding of everything. "Practice tomorrow night? Just us?" he asked and I smiled nodding, "I was thinking about going for a run later. Want to join?" Troy grinned, "Absolutely. Promise to only wear a sports bra?" I let my eyes catch his in his playful tone. "If you promise to run shirtless."

"Done." He said automatically and I laughed, "I'll text you later," he smiled as he returned inside and I looked down at my phone to call Trevor. I needed encouragement before I went to my parents' house. It rang only twice, "Gabriella," he said and I smiled, "Hi Trev,"

"What are you up too?" he asked, "Just sitting outside for a bit…do you think I could become a doctor?" I asked him and I knew Trevor would give it to me straight. "Of course. I think you can do anything you set your mind too Gabi. I think you'd be a fantastic doctor." I smiled as I felt the tears again that I did have people who believed in me and things beyond my basketball abilities. "Why?" he asked and I smiled, "I think I want to change my major to Biology for pre-med."

"Gabi!" he said with excitement, "I think that's an amazing idea. I never saw you just being an athletic trainer." I laughed and looked out at the sky, "I just have to tell mom and dad. I have talked about it before and they kind of didn't think I could do it but you and Troy both think I can."

"Troy?" he questioned and I sighed, "We're just friends. I was helping him with his basic biology homework and he told me that I should become a doctor. Apparently, I had a real passion talking about it with him. I have thought about it many times before but mom and dad didn't think I could do it so I didn't do it. The basketball coach told me it was be really difficult to do all of them. So, I just didn't do it."

"Gabi, you are so much stronger than any of those people are telling you. I'm glad Troy can see it." I kicked a rock underneath of my feet, "Me too."

"Is it getting hard?"

I looked up and I stared at the horizon as I pondered the question for a moment but shook my head. "We're just friends."

* * *

I entered the house and it was mostly quiet except for the talking coming from the kitchen. I slipped my shoes off, "Mom? Dad?" I called out and I walked into the kitchen where my dad was holding a glass of wine while my mom did the dishes. My dad smiled, "Gabriella, it's nice to see you!" he came over and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Dad, you saw me just a few hours ago." I said with a laugh and my dad smiled, "You never come home anymore."

"I'm busy." I said and my mom didn't turn around as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going to change my major tomorrow." I announced and they both gave me a curious look. "To what?" my mom finally looked at me and I looked back at her, "Pre-Med," my dad laughed a little and my mom shook her head, "Why are you being this way Gabi? You will make an excellent Athletic Trainer."

"I don't want to be an athletic trainer," I said crossing my arms, "And I know you think I am going this to be definite but I am serious when I want to be a doctor. I want to help people and you know that was my original major but you all talked me out of it but you can't talk me out of it this time. I am meant to do this. I have people who tell me all the time and I want to do this. I want to put the work in and become the doctor that will make you guys proud."

My dad shared a look with my mom, "Sweetie, this could ruin your 4.0." my mom said and I felt the tears fill my eyes, "No, it won't! I am smart mom! I have a 4.0 and I haven't really tried that hard yet. I want to challenge myself. I want to be better than I am. I don't want to take the easy way to be perfect. I know that's all you guys want it the "perfect family" but I don't want to be perfect. I make mistakes. I fuck up. I'm nineteen for crying out loud."

My mom shook her head, "I don't know what has gotten into you, Gabriella." I pulled on my hair as I turned around, "You guys can't stop me. I am changing my major. I just figured I would let you know. Dad, if you want to stop letting the university pay my tuition than fine. I'll take out loans or some shit but if you do that than your dating the basketball player rule ends." I told him and his eyes looked at me for a long minute.

"You can do as you please Gabriella, I just don't want to see you fail."

"So, what if I fail? Then I have life experience and I can do something else in this world. But you two know me, I do not fail. I am not a failure." I told them and my mom shook her head, "You failed at being a Duke basketball player," she spoke and I felt her hand whip across my cheek as if she hit me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move as the tears pooled in my eyes. My dad looked almost as stunned as I just shook my head backing away.

"You know what?" I spat towards them, "Watch me. Watch me prove both of you wrong. I am going to be the best damn doctor you'll ever see and you will get zero recognition for helping me achieve my dreams. Zero. I can't believe you would even say that," I spoke and my mom shrugged her shoulders as I looked at her, "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I had bad knees. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to brag about to your elite friends. I'm. Fucking. Sorry."

I stormed out of there as the sobs rolled out of my chest. I was shaking so badly I was never going to be able to drive but I needed to get out of here. I needed to leave right now. I felt like I was hyperventilating in this very spot as I tucked my head between my knees but I couldn't breathe and cry at the same time. I finally pulled out my cell phone and I called Troy, "Gabi, you back already?"

My cries of distress answered him, "Gabi, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Can you come pick me up?" I sobbed, "I can't drive and I just can't be here anymore."

"I'll be there. I'm coming." He answered and he hung up the phone as I just sat outside. It didn't take more than thirty minutes before Grey's car was pulling up the driveway with Grey and Troy inside. They both hopped out as I just tossed my keys to Troy but they both draw me into a hug with me squished in the middle of them. "What happened?" Grey asked and I didn't speak, I only let silent tears roll off my face.

"C'mon, Bolton, follow me in her car. I know of a place," Troy only agreed as I got into my passenger side door and we backed out of the drive before my parents appeared. Troy kept giving me worried glances in the car but my eyes remained focused on the outside world. I could hear the comment over and over again in my head. "Do you think I can make a comeback?" I asked turning to look at Troy and he looked at me, "If you work hard enough with your knees cooperating." I nodded staring out the window as I was determined more now than ever to get back onto the court.

"What happened?" he asked quietly as he reached over to rub my knee. My knee lit fire from one simple touch and I just wanted to say fuck it and kiss the fucking hell out of him but I couldn't do it because I was angry. I needed to kiss him because I couldn't control myself anymore. I couldn't take my anger out on him. "My parents of course doubted my abilities to go to med school and graduate with a high GPA. The only thing they are worried about and I told them I wasn't a failure and my mom said I was a failure to ever appear on Duke's basketball court."

Troy nearly slammed on the breaks from my statement as his head swirled around to look at me, "She did not." He tried to deny it but the look on my face and the tears in my eyes confirmed the worst of it. "I could have sworn she just slapped me instead. So now I have more motivation to do it Troy. I need to do it. I need to be able to say I was not a failure and I proved a lot of doctors and people wrong. I can't let them think that."

Grey pulled into my favorite ice cream place but Troy put the car in park and looked at me. "Gabi, I want you to know that you are not a failure. You never have been. Just because you couldn't play basketball because you got hurt doesn't make you a failure. I don't want you to ever believe that okay? I want you to know that. I need you to believe that you are not a failure." I looked at him and nodded my head, "Yes," I said looking at him.

"You are going to be a kick ass doctor too. Don't let them believe anything but that. You are going to do so much good for this world. Just believe in that. You don't need their approval." I smiled at him and I had to turn away because I really wanted to kiss him now. I wasn't angry. I just wanted him. Troy opened the door to my car and we both slipped out of it. Grey was waiting as he took me under his arm, "You okay Gabi?"

"Yea," I answered quietly, "My mom just said some shit to me." Troy trailed us as Grey sighed, "You will make a great doctor Gabi. You caught me off guard. You are a genius and I would love for you to become a doctor so as I get old I can ask you all the questions of what's wrong with me." I laughed and shook my head, "Okay Grey,"

"Lauren is happy for you too. I think she was just jealous that you talked about it with somebody else first instead of her." I smiled looking down at my feet, "He was the one who pushed me to do it. To finally say yes and to not care what my parents think." Grey smiled, "Good. I told you a long time ago to stop listening to him." I laughed and we entered the ice cream parlor. We all ordered and paid as we sat down and had a good time as friends.

Friends.

That's it.

Friends.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 30_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy and I ran side by side together as we were finally running longer distance. Troy could run forever as it seemed earlier this year but he was starting to tire out before I did. I saw the basketball court in front of me as we were finishing mile number four and then were going to run drills for a while. My knees were no longer bothering me that much. I would take Advil a lot before and after our sessions to help with any swelling and I would definitely ice my knees.

I was taking care of my body with eating better foods and Troy and I were only taking one day off a week. We had found a good groove with each other lately. Lauren and I would both go over to his apartment a lot with her seeing Grey and me seeing Troy. Troy and I would study together and then we would go to the basketball courts. I would help him learn plays and work on things that I needed to work on.

We were both dedicated to our schooling and our fitness levels. We were all meal planning together and we ate most meals as a group anymore. It was a routine that I could get used too. Ever since I told my parents about my change in major I hadn't heard from my mom. I still saw my dad with practice every day and he had apologized for my mother and to me. He hoped that I would be the best doctor out there and couldn't wait to see me spread my wings.

My refusal to go home to talk to my mom was agitating all of them. Trevor blew up on my mom when he found out what happened and I thanked him for sticking by my side. Troy passed me a ball as I went in to the hoop doing lay-up after lay-up. I took my fair shots at the three-point line and then at the free throw line. Troy followed my every move with it and he would correct certain movements and tell me how to make a more fluid movement happen.

I took a deep breath as we ran more plays that he needed to learn until he could do them in his sleep. "What's for dinner tonight?" Troy asked as I passed him a ball during a drill, "I think spaghetti," I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Oh, fuck yes," I laughed and Troy shot the ball as it circled the rim. "Full six days a week, practice is getting ready to start. You ready?" Troy grinned, "Yes, that means games are only a month away. That's what I am looking for."

I smiled as I went over to get a drink of water. The September air was getting a little bit chillier and Troy went to get his own Gatorade. "Study session tonight?" Troy asked and I nodded my head as we seemed to be handling the friendship with ease anymore. Troy and I were constantly studying with each other either at Rents or at one of our apartments. It was nice to have somebody to study with and I would help him when he grew confused over a subject.

My advisor was so excited that I was going back to my original plan. She told me everything I needed to take before my junior year to prepare for the MCAT. She also told me that I was ahead and could probably apply to Med School after my junior year. Coming out of high school I had almost a whole year accomplished already putting me a whole year ahead but I was only taking twelve credit hours. I took that as I could escape faster.

So now I was starting to study for the MCAT to take next summer before my junior year. It would ultimately depend if I wanted to take one year to play basketball before giving it up. I told her my attentive plan to maybe go back to playing basketball if the coaches would have me and she only smiled to encourage me further. She said I could minor and go to med school with my original class. Or I could just play one year of basketball.

I could get the best of all worlds while getting to play basketball for a year, hang it up my way, and then graduate and head to med school. "Would you kill me if we did all this work for just one year of basketball?" I asked him because I never discussed my conversation with my advisor with Troy. Troy turned his head to look at me, "I would support whatever you do. Even if it was only for one game." I smiled looking down. "My advisor told me that I could apply to med school next year. I am technically a junior," I told him and he smiled, "Good. You should. That way you aren't fifty by the time you are done."

I shoved him with a laugh, "You can't date me till I'm fifty anyways." I told him and he nodded with a smile, "I'll hold onto that. I might be thirty years from there but…" I laughed nodding my head, "Yea, we have a while to go, don't we?" Troy sighed, "I think you need to do what you want to do with your life." I smiled looking over at the court. "I think I want to go to medical school faster and start faster. I want a family and I want to be successful in my career."

"I say go for it," Troy said looking at me and I had to turn away because there were times when I felt like the friendship was being tested. It was normally when Troy said something along those lines that made me question why I was still just friends with him. "I think it's time for showers and dinner. What do you think?" Troy nodded as I smiled while we began to walk back towards our apartments. "I'll bring all my stuff to study."

"Good. See you in a bit," I said as I walked up to my apartment and he kept going. I walked through the door as Lauren was packing up her stuff presumably to go over to Grey's. "Wait for me!" I called and she laughed, "Okay! Take a fast shower!" I hopped in the shower as I washed out my sweaty hair and did a quick shave. Once I hopped out I pulled on a pair of leggings with a Duke t-shirt. I grabbed a zip up jacket as I let my hair dry naturally.

"How was your basketball time with Troy?" she asked as I gathered all of my books together. "Fantastic." I said with a smile looking up at her. "You two are doing better at the whole friend's thing." I smiled and nodded my head, "We are. I am proud of it too. I think you'll make it just as friends. You and Grey help keep it pretty normal with always being there but the food planning and the working out together makes it great."

We both grabbed our stuff and our cell phones before walking out the door. Lauren locked the door behind us while we walked causally over to the boy's apartment. "How are you and Grey?" I asked and she smiled, "Good. I really like him Gabi,"

"Good. You are about to get tested with basketball season though." Lauren rolled her eyes, "I got tested with basketball season every single year with you." I smiled and I looked down, "Troy and I are trying to get me back in shape and healthy enough to play basketball again." Lauren paused and looked at me with her big eyes, "You're doing what? Gabi!" she said and I shook my head, "I want to do it for at least a year. I haven't had any problems with my knees or my hips. I am doing fine!" I stressed, "Troy and I are going at it almost six days a week anymore."

Lauren gave me a look, "I thought you had been gone too long and doing it too many days. Gabi, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm not." I stressed, "Troy knows when I have done too much." Lauren sighed and nodded her head as we walked up the steps to their apartment. We walked to their door and opened it without knocking, something we had started doing a little over a week ago. "Hello," Lauren called out, "Hey!" Grey smiled from ear to ear at seeing her as I looked over at Troy in the kitchen cooking. I dropped my bag as he was in a new pair of Duke shorts with a crew neck sweatshirt.

"Hey," I called out to him and he turned to smile, "Hey yourself," I smiled sliding up into the stool as he brought me over a sample of the spaghetti sauce. He fed the spoon in my mouth and I laughed wrapping my mouth around the spoon. "Yum," I said with a smile and Troy laughed, "Is it good?"

"Definitely."

"Hey Troy," Grey yelled and Troy turned to look at him as Grey was grinning, "Guess where we will be during Thanksgiving?" Troy arched an eyebrow in curiosity and I smirked because I knew exactly where we were going to be.

"Where?" he asked, "Portland, Oregon."

Troy's face grinned from ear to ear that caused butterflies to burst into my chest because he was going to go home or at least close enough to home. He was going to get to see his family and be around his family for the first time in months while still getting to play basketball. "You aren't shitting with me, right?" Troy asked and Grey shook his head as I backed him up. "We're going to Portland. It's the spot this year for one of our tournaments."

Troy took a moment of happiness, "I can't wait to tell my parents. They will be pretty happy." I smiled glancing over at Grey, "Do you think your parents will mind hosting Thanksgiving dinner at the restaurant?" I asked looking at him, "We would drive over to Seaside and have dinner for the night before going back to Portland. It's been years since any of these guys have actually had a Thanksgiving dinner."

Troy smiled, "I bet they would love that. I'll talk to them and you talk to your dad?" I nodded and Troy went back to cooking but that smile on his face showed me how happy he was and how much of a true family man he was.

Friends, remember Gabi? Friends.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry about my lack of updating. It sucks to be in college and yes, I know I have premade chapters ready but I still have to edit each chapter. It's an excuse but I just don't have a lot of time on my hands. I apologize. I am also trying to make sure that you aren't going months without an update (like Ace) and are still getting an updated two to three times a month.**

 **This story also is not a cliché story. They aren't getting together quickly because what would be the point of the story? They are just as frustrated as you guys are. This chapter is a bit redundant compared to the rest but damn…all better watch out for the next chapter. (GOING LIVE TONIGHT!)**

 **I truly love writing for you guys but all of the hate recently to not updating fast enough sucks. I hate it too. I traveled a lot last weekend and I just didn't have time. I'm sorry. I do love criticism but not hate. I hope the back to back updates tonight will let you guys forgive me for the last few weeks.**

 **Please Review!**

 **J**


	7. Perfectly Imperfect

Chapter 7 – Perfectly Imperfect

 _Wednesday, October 4_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Go," the boys ran down the court and back again as I observed from the sidelines. Troy was easily one of the best in shape and leading the pack. My dad seemed to be watching him closely and gauging if he deserved a starting spot of his returning starters. We were in our last month until games started and I knew the boys were chomping on the bit to get going. They had officially started six days a practice with weights twice a week.

It was harder for Troy to fit everything in cutting down our together basketball time. He was still working part time at Rents to keep a little bit of cash flow coming. I was working mostly by myself and when he was working limiting our time together since the start of practices. We would still get together for dinners and a study session but he was mostly crashing pretty early from the intense schedule he was going through.

My dad blew the final whistle as they lined up for the next drill. I couldn't help but watch Troy as he tugged up his practice shorts and adjusted his practice jersey. The fourteen was labeled on his back lucky enough that nobody else had it on the team yet. His hands were on his hips and I could see every single muscle flex in his arms causing a dizzy spelling to be casted over as I shook my head turning away. We were both working too hard for different things to let anything like this get in the way.

"If you do this drill perfectly we can be done," my dad spoke loudly and that caused the team restlessness. "It's one of our new drills. Do it well and I'll grant you out thirty minutes early with a day off tomorrow. The round drill," the group groaned except for three of them. Troy, Anderson, and Grey had worked on it together last night with me on the court. "Can we go?" they all volunteered and my dad loved kids who volunteered.

"Need two more to go with them,"

The rest of the team, probably the starting five, lined up on the court as they began the drill. The three boys had made it look flawless last night on the court causing me to develop goose bumps because it was a good play my dad drew up. Anderson tossed the ball to Troy, Troy tossed it to Grey quickly and ran down the court dodging a practice player before catching the ball from Grey's hands and straight into a lay-up.

The group cheered as my dad couldn't help but smirk, "I taught you that boys two days ago. Have you been practicing?" Troy smirked over at Grey as Anderson laughed, "It's the year Coach. We're putting in our work." My dad shook his head as he raised his hand as the boys gathered around. The yelled Devils together before walking to the locker room. I began to grab things and put them away as the assistant coaches began to talk it out.

"Gabi," I peeked up as my name was called, "Yes?"

"Did you help them?"

I looked at him and I shrugged, "They asked me to help them understand it. I was just there." He smiled, "Thank you." I nodded as I walked away and went to the closet to put everything away. "Thanks for teaching us that one Gabs," Anderson said coming out of the locker room with his backpack on his shoulders and a fresh t-shirt on. "You gave us the opportunity to turn the fuck up tonight." I laughed nodding my head as he walked away drinking his water bottle.

Grey and Troy walked out together laughing as they both sent me a big smile. "We owe you!" Grey said and I laughed, "Save me a drink tonight. Both of you." Troy and Grey smirked, "If you drink you're staying at our apartment." I gave them a funny look, "I wouldn't be driving back." I said and they both smirked, "But we'll be too drunk to walk you back." Grey countered, "I'll bring Lauren." Grey laughed, "I plan on keeping her in my bed."

I chocked on my spit and they both laughed, "Those are visuals I do not need in my life Grey,"

"You can crash in my bed. I'll take the couch." Troy said nobly and I smiled over at him, "How sweet but I can take the couch, I insist."

"No, I insist." Troy said laughing, "I have the earliest class anyways so I can just sneak out." I finally just nodded, "Be over there soon." Troy said walking off and I nodded as they disappeared. I finished putting the things away and walked out to grab my backpack. "Gabi, your mother wants you to come over." I looked over at my dad and I laughed, "I'm good. Thanks though. If she wants to talk she knows where to find me."

My dad sighed, "This is dumb Gabi, she has called to apologize."

"No, you made her call to apologize after Trevor yelled at both of you. That is not an apology." I bit back and my dad sighed, "Whatever Gabi, I am done fighting for you. You are making things worse." I swirled around to look at him. "I am making things worse? Did you hear what she said to me dad? Stop putting up this front that I did something horrible. I have not done anything horrible except do a few awful things."

My dad looked at me, "I went to a party. I got drunk. I let somebody soberer than me drive me home. We wrecked the car. I hurt my knee. I'm sorry. I was trying to be responsible by letting somebody else drive who I thought was sober. I'm sorry for trying." One of the assistant coaches, one of my dad longtime friends, James stepped out, "Gabi, girl, go enjoy your next couple of days off. Eli, I have some video you might to see on a prospect,"

Eli Montez stared at me for a few moments and just nodded his head, "Okay," I turned and left as I really needed a drink now and I really needed to get drunk. I hurried out of the arena and hurried our way back to the streets. I wasn't even going to go change, I was just going straight to their apartment. Fuck this. I took a deep breath and burst into their apartments. "I need a drink." I said quickly dropping my backpack and both of the boys turned to look at me.

"My dad is an asshole. I need a drink." Troy tossed me something out of the fridge and I opened it taking a long drink of it. I closed my eyes as I counted to ten before I exploded. "What happened?" Troy whispered into my ear and I shook my head, "No. I am not talking about my parents tonight. I am having fun with my friends. I am getting drunk. I am forgetting." I said harshly. Troy nodded his head, "Okay, blue devil?" he asked and I looked at him nodding my head.

"Yes, please,"

He went to go make me a drink but I took a shot of whatever Grey poured me. "You are really wanting to get drunk." Lauren said popping up next to me and I nodded my head. "Yup, I need to get drunk right now. Right. Now." I repeated taking one more shot and I saw Troy's blue eyes divert with concern. Troy gave me the Blue Devil and I took a good drink of it as I closed my eyes as somebody started the music.

Yes, let's dance.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched her mix a Rum and OJ together as I cut her off the Blue Devil a while ago. It could fuck you up pretty quick and I didn't want her to completely skip her classes tomorrow. She took a drink as the party of basketball boys and friends alike was beginning to wind down as a we did have class tomorrow and we couldn't really skip. It was a day off of basketball though so a hangover in class was easier to handle than a basketball practice.

My eyes glanced at the clock to see it was a little after one. Lauren and Grey had disappeared a while ago and Anderson, Julie, and Nick. "You guys about ready to wrap this up?" I asked as I walked over, I was tipsy but mostly ready to sleep. Gabi looked at me with a curious look as she was not tipsy but well past it. "I just got started!" Gabi stood up and began to dance to the beat of the song. I felt my jaw drop slightly and I took a step back because she could move.

Nick and Anderson were both highly amused by her dancing cat calling her on. I shook my head as I smiled leaning back to watch her dance out the rest of the song. "Bolton," Anderson snapped and I looked over at him throwing him a look. "Out," I said pointing at the door and Anderson shook his head. "Sounds like I should be staying here if she is staying here."

"No." I told him, "we are just friends. You were looking at her too." Anderson smirked, "I know how to keep it in my pants. You're still learning young one around her. It takes time and patience to be able to stare at that and not get horny for her." I shook my head, "I'm not. I'm just amused by her dancing. I promise. I am going to crash on the couch, she's going to crash in my bed. Completely separate." I said and Anderson rolled his eyes.

"Your spot on the team." Anderson and Nick both stood up as Nick pulled up his girlfriend Julie. They all began to leave grabbing one last beer and pouring it into a container of choice as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. I began to clean up the alcohol containers and began to stash them under the counter until I could take them to the glass place. "Troy," I looked up at Gabi as she was sitting on the stool in the kitchen drinking whatever drink.

"Yes Gabi?" I asked and she sighed, "Do I seem unreasonable? Do I seem to be a complete failure?" I looked at her a little surprised and I tried to find the correct words because I knew this was coming from her conversation with her dad that she did not want to talk about but here she was drunk and vulnerable. "Gabi, maybe we can talk in the morning." I told her and she shook her head and her chin trembled.

"No," I said quickly hoping to fight off the tears that were building in her eyes. "No, you are not a failure and I told you that. I told you to remember that you are not a failure. You are so much better than that Gabi. You are not unreasonable. I don't know what your dad said to you after practice but I don't want you thinking any of these things okay?" she looked at me and I must have said the wrong thing because the tears overflowed and her palms pressed into her eyes.

She was an emotional drunk.

Or she was just emotional.

I went over and I wrapped her up in my arms as she cried. "My parents think I am such a failure and my mom was the one who said awful things to me but I am supposed to just forgive her. I am supposed to just forgive her for those words when we aren't a typical mother daughter relationship. She doesn't know who I am anymore and I don't know who my mom is anymore. I am so lost." I felt awful listening to her because I was so close to my mom.

My mom would never say anything like her mom said to her.

"Gabs," I said softly rubbing her shoulder, "I think that you should go and talk to your mom at least. You don't have to forgive her. You don't have to be rational with her. You just need to let her apologize to you and maybe that will make you feel a little better." She subsided her tears, "Why do I always have to go back to her?" she whispered, I brushed my hands over her hair as I rested my chin against her. I was trying to keep my lips off of her because I just wanted to comfort her.

"I don't know Gabi, I don't know." I said brushing my fingers through her hair again. "Maybe your mom is just too weak for you Gabi. You are so much stronger than she ever will be." She seemed to take comfort in those words and exhaled loudly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Troy," she said to me and I looked into her brown eyes and could see how drunk she was and I knew this was such a bad idea. "Gabi, you know…" she looked at me with those big brown eyes, "Just until I fall asleep. Please," she said and I nodded my head, "Go change into one of my t-shirts and shorts, okay? I'll be in there in a minute." She nodded and escaped my grasp and I took several deep breaths to control my feelings.

Slowly I began to finish the cleaning of the apartment until it looked normal. I walked into the bedroom and she was already passed out on the bed like I predicted. She was _only_ in my t-shirt with no shorts. I closed my eyes tightly turning away trying to convince my dick to not react. I slowly shut the door and went to the couch. I found a blanket and convinced myself that I don't need to go into that bedroom right now.

She is drunk.

She didn't know what she was saying.

She didn't know she _forgot_ to put pants on with my t-shirt.

I pressed a pillow over my face and restrained myself to this couch thinking about all the things I could lose but losing her would be the worst of them all.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Thursday, October 5_ _th_ _, 2017_

I heard the fumble followed by the cursing as I peeked open one eye to see Troy coming out of his bathroom…without a shirt on. I swallowed on the lump as he didn't know I was awake yet and I wish I wasn't with the splitting headache that echoed inside my head. I moved and Troy dropped his stuff again cursing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. I looked over at him trying to keep my brown eye focused on his blue ones.

"No, it's okay. You didn't." I offered sitting up and I looked down to see that I was in his t-shirt. I felt my cheeks flood with color because it smelled so damn good and it was so damn comfy. "I might steal this t-shirt," I mused looking down at it. It was some t-shirt from a random store. Nothing special.

"Have it." Troy said and I looked up at him and he looked vulnerable. His hair wet from a shower, his jeans pressed to his body, and his t-shirt clinging to his biceps. I felt my breathing slow down look at him and he was trying so hard not to push it. God damn those stupid rules.

"Basketball tonight?" Troy finally said moving across his room and then sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his tennis shoes. I nodded, "Yea, that would be good. I don't want to force you to play basketball on your only day off this week though." I told him as I sat up tugging the blankets with me. "You aren't." Troy said standing up reaching for his Columbia jacket. "Playing basketball with you is…" he paused before he crossed a line as he sent me a smile. "It's better."

He disappeared after that and I collapsed back into bed as the night began to come back to me slowly. How upset I was with my dad, the amount of drinks I put back, and then talking to Troy at the end of the night. I may have been drunk but I remember every word.

" _Maybe your mom is just too weak for you Gabi. You are so much stronger than she ever will be."_

I rolled onto my stomach and I grabbed my cell phone as I sent her a text message.

 _Gabi: Can we meet for coffee?_

I laid on my back as I stared at the ceiling as I also remember telling him I didn't want to be alone last night. I remember how he hugged me and told me that everything was going to be fine. I remember putting on his t-shirt and crawling into his bed. I don't remember him coming in here and I remember how much I wanted him in this bed last night. But he knew. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

 _Mom: Rents I'm assuming? What time are you done with class today?_

I let my thumbs dance on the answer to her question and I wasn't sure I wanted her to ruin the space of Rents with our conversation today but she was making the effort to come to me. She was trying and I had to respect that.

 _G: Yes. My last class gets out at 1. Can we meet at 1:30?_

Closing my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling trying to remember exactly why I had to go to class today because Troy's bed was so damn comfy. His pillows smelled just like him and I could suffocate myself with them because they were intoxicating. His t-shirt was just big enough to go mid-thigh so I didn't put any pants on last night. Oh fuck. He must have walked in after I passed out to check on me and I didn't have pants on.

Fuck.

My phone buzzed again on my chest.

 _M: Absolutely. Thank you, Gabi, …_

I didn't respond but rolled in Troy's comforter again. "You're still here," I looked up to see Lauren standing in the doorway. She was in a pair of shorts with only a sports bra on. I nodded my head as she crawled into Troy's bed with me. "You and Troy didn't do anything, did you?" she asked noticing his t-shirt. "No. He slept on the couch like he said he would. I just didn't have a change of clothes and he offered me his shirt last night."

Lauren nodded her head and I snuggled into her, "I'm meeting with my mom today." I told her and she smiled, "Good. You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore." I nodded as I felt the strain of our relationship on my shoulders and I just wanted it to disappear. I wanted the strain with my dad to fall apart too and I wanted to stop fighting my feelings for Troy but that wasn't happening any time soon. I was going to have to fight those feelings.

"Troy and I need to take a step back." I whispered, "And I don't know how to tell him that because we are spending so much time together. Between basketball and studying together." I paused, "I'm fighting those feelings." Lauren sighed, "You guys have been doing so well." I nodded my head, "But I am sitting in his bed with his t-shirt on and I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave his comfort of this bed and this morning when he was in here? I only wanted him to crawl into this bed with me."

Lauren sighed, "you're making it Gabi, you're making it."

* * *

I walked into Rents and I spotted Troy working behind the counter. I instantly felt bad that I was asking him to do basketball stuff tonight. I walked up to the counter and he spotted me with a smile on his face. "Hey Gabi," I smiled, "We don't have to do basketball tonight Troy. You need like a rest period." I told him and he shook his head, "No. Like I told you this morning that playing basketball with you isn't work. It's fun and it reminds me while I like the game so much."

My cheeks heated and Troy smiled at me, "What do you want today?" he asked grabbing a cup, "Two shots over ice," I directed and he rose an eyebrow. "With milk and caramel swirled into it. My mother is coming. I need all the help I can get." Troy looked down and I could see him fighting the smile on his face. "Is she?" I nodded my head and I looked down, "I may have been drunk last night but I remember everything you said Troy. I can't thank you enough for those words."

He looked at me with a little smile on his face, "Good. I'm glad Gabi."

He gave me my coffee and I took a big breath, "Thank you." I stirred my drink as I went to find a table towards the back. It gave me a sense of comfort that Troy was here. I took a drink of my coffee when the door opened to Rents. I looked up and I saw my mom walk in with her skinny jeans with a nice blouse and a black jacket. Her heels were elegant and not too fancy to be seen walking around. If I didn't know better she would have just come from work.

"Gabi," she said with relief catching sight of me and I smiled over at her, "Hi Mom," I got up and I offered her a hug. She gave me a long squeeze and I closed my eyes holding onto this moment. "How are you?" I asked her kindly and she smiled, "I'm okay. Gabi, I have to apologize first." She said looking at me with her own set of brown eyes. We both took our seats, "I didn't realize how upset I made you and my comment was very insensitive. You are not a failure. You are the furthest thing from that Gabi."

I looked at her and she looked right back at me with a deep breath. "You are an amazing young lady with such a strong will. You are going to go so far and if you want to be a doctor Gabi, I will cheer you on. Since your accident I feel like I just don't know who you are anymore." I looked down at my hands while I played with my fingers trying to fight back tears. "I don't know who I am anymore mom." I whispered looking up at her.

"Basketball was who I was and now I don't know what I am. I have no purpose except to go to school and do well. I don't know what to do." My mom got up and she came over to pull me into a hug. "Oh sweetie, I keep forgetting you lost your whole world." I nodded into her shoulder because I missed my mom every single day. "You just aren't the same girl and I just think that I am a little lost on your attitude."

I pulled away from her and I sighed frustrated, "I don't know what attitude mom?" I questioned and she stuck her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. Sometimes you get upset for no reason, and you make bad decisions, and you run off to your brother." I nodded, "I'm sorry. Trevor just doesn't ask questions and I feel safe with him. I feel safe with you too but Trevor just doesn't care. I don't want to disappoint you."

"I know Gabi, I put so much pressure on you. Your dad has put so much pressure on you to be perfect. I know." She patted my hand gently, "I know." I looked at her and she smiled, "It's the career and it's the life that we live. There is no escaping it." She said and I looked down hoping for a different answer. "Mom," I said looking up at her, "I want to approach dad about the no dating rule but I don't want him to think I am interested in any of the guys…"

She looked at me a little surprised, "But you are."

I nodded biting on my lip, "I have to fight my feelings for him because he's a basketball player and that isn't fair to me or to him. I'm almost twenty Mom,"

"Baby, your dad set that rule because he doesn't want to see you get hurt by the men he has to work with every single day." I nodded looking down at my lap again. My nails were chipped but I could only focus on my nails. I could only breathe before I exploded because I was sick and tired of being perfect. "Okay," I said looking at her and she looked at me, "I think I need to study now or,"

"Gabi, we were doing well…" she said and I nodded, "I need a moment mom, I don't want to be perfect anymore. I don't want to be a perfect child because my dad has to keep a perfect image. I don't want to do that anymore mom so I guess I just need a minute. I need a minute to process and put my head back towards perfection. Okay?" she looked at me and she just nodded her head, "Okay." I got up grabbing my jacket but she pulled me into a tight hold.

"It's okay Gabi," she whispered and I just nodded before I broke away. I broke away from her hold and quickly left Rents as I felt like I couldn't breathe. We did have a good conversation but it doesn't change anything. I still had to be perfect. I still couldn't date the guy that I really wanted too. I couldn't do it. Nothing had changed and that made me angrier than anything else going on. I leaned up against the side of the building until a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Breathe, it's okay." He whispered into my ear when I broke down into sobs. "I don't want to be perfect anymore,"

"You don't have to be," he told me, "You don't have to be perfect."

I wish the lines he were feeding me were true but they weren't.

And it wasn't enough.

It will never be enough.

* * *

After I left Troy I went to the basketball court and I had yet to stop. I was sweating profusely but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop playing and moving along the court. I couldn't stop trying to be perfect for my family. I couldn't stop trying over and over again until I hit over 100 shots in a row. I couldn't stop.

I finally tripped over the ball and landed on my hands skinning my knees. I hissed from pain as I rolled onto my ass, "You okay?" I looked up to see Troy walking over. I looked down at my knees as I nodded my head but if I opened my mouth I would cry and I couldn't cry in front of him again. I kept crying in front of him and I needed to stop. "Gabi, you haven't stopped on this court for two hours. I don't know how long you've actually been here but you haven't stopped."

He knelled down in front of me and his long fingers stretched out to tip my chin backwards. My brown eyes connected with those ocean blue eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me and I only shook my head no. He just stared for a moment and then he directed his attention to my knees. They were bleeding and scarped. I took the chance to look at my palms. They were just as scrapped up as Troy stood up. "I have some Band-Aids."

"No." I said to him, he looked over at me with a bit of confusion as he looked at the blood on my knees. "If you cover up my scraps you're making me perfect again," I told him as I stood up from the ground. "You're covering up the imperfections and I can't be perfect anymore." Troy gave me a really confused look, "Gabi, I am just trying to get the bleeding to stop. Let me put a Band-Aid on there for just a little bit and then you can take it off and be imperfect again."

I just looked at him and then down at my bleeding knee before letting the tears finally fall. "I'm ridiculous. I don't know how you can stand to be around me." I said quietly and Troy sat me on the picnic table. "You are in a rough spot," Troy said quietly, "I heard the conversation with your mom Gabi. You are tired of having to do everything perfectly. I get it. If I was held to the standards, I would probably be going just as crazy."

He put two Band-Aids on my knee and then he pulled at my hands. He was gently and easy going. "You're really intense on the basketball court Gabi, like really intense. It's a little crazy to watch you." He said quietly, "Is that where you normally lost yourself to the high standards of perfection was the basketball court? You were already perfect and intense." I smiled and nodded my head as Troy brushed his fingers to get the gravel out of my hand.

"I want to watch you play a game Gabi," I nodded my head and Troy glanced at me. I looked at him when I smiled, "I have an idea." I told him as he finished putting Band-Aids on my body. "Do you want to do any organized basketball or are you done for the day?" he asked me and I laughed, "I'm done for the day. I came here after I left you." Troy's eyes bugged out of his head because I had been here for a good five hours.

"Gabi, you need to slow down. You need to take care of your knees, please. I want to watch you tear up those girls. I want you to come kick our ass and make us run." I smiled and I looked at Troy, "I was telling Lauren this morning that I should probably take a step back from you Troy Bolton," he looked at me with alarm on his face, "Because I was laying in your bed this morning with your t-shirt on and when you were talking to me I only wanted you to climb in that bed with me. I didn't want to have sex with you. I just wanted to lay with you. In your arms." His blue eyes flickered to my lips and but quickly pulled away.

"But you're an addiction Troy Bolton. A complete drug and I get around you and I forget about my other life. You let me cry and let me tell you…in my basketball days I did not cry. I did not cry during those years but since then I have been a hot mess." Troy smiled and he nodded, "What idea do you have for us to do?" I grinned from ear to ear. Troy let a sly smile on his face.

"I'm going to make my body imperfect." I told him and he raised an eyebrow as I grinned.

* * *

Troy's POV

She pulled me into a tattoo shop and I wish she was drunk because that would be easier to explain but she wasn't. She was perfectly coherent and she really wanted to do this. I tried to talk her down and out of it but she wouldn't even budge. I text Grey and Lauren about her five-hour basketball playing. They were both coming up here to see this insane idea go down and I even told her about it and she just laughed.

She laughed and told me that she was excited.

I couldn't get over what she told me earlier about wanting to just lay in my bed with me.

I needed to get that out of my head.

"Hi, I want a tattoo," she greeted quickly and I looked at the guy in front of us. His arms bigger than my head and tattoos going from his neck down to his ankles. He had no hair and piercing though his ear. Gabi jumped up with excitement and I looked at her again wondering what she had thought of now.

"I am getting a nose piercing too!" she said looking at me and I let my mouth fall open. She giggled as she leaned over the counter talking to the guy as I could only run my fingers through my hair. I followed her as she was so excited about this. She brushed her fingers through her own hair before pinning it up on top of her head. The door opened to reveal Lauren and Grey, "Gabriella," Grey threatened and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'm going this Grey, I am. I am doing this." She was confident and unwavering in her decision. "Man, what did you do to cause this?" I threw my hands up in the air, "I went and watched her play basketball for two hours without stopping. Then she tells me she had been there since she left the coffee shop with her mom. That was five hours and I don't know how she isn't exhausted because she never knew I was there until she fell and scrapped her knees and hands."

Grey rubbed his jaw as Lauren and Gabi talked quietly, "Lauren told me what Gabi said this morning. Do you know?" I nodded my head because I did know and I was trying to push it away. "Yes, I know. Yes, I know that maybe we should be taking a step back from each other but she was right when she told me I was a drug to her and she was addicted because I'm the same way. When I'm around her everything is different."

"Stop, you two need to stop," Grey tried to stress it over and over again but I couldn't get myself to stop. I just turned to look at her as she pulled off her sweaty t-shirt and the tattoo artist was already making marks on her body with a sharpie. I watched as she was pointing to her collarbone and I sat down in one of the chairs as Grey followed suit as his girlfriend took over helping Gabi. I pressed my palms into my eye socket.

"Last night she wanted me to lay in bed with her and I let her go first in my room to change hoping she would fall asleep so I didn't have to disappoint her when I had to tell her no," I mumbled and Grey looked at me hoping for a good end to this story, "And she was already asleep by the time I got in there but she was wearing my t-shirt with no pants and I was slipping last night. All I wanted to do was walking in there and do as she asked me to do."

"I'm proud buddy, that would be a hard thing to walk away from." I looked at him and nodded my head, "And then she was fighting and crying with her mom this morning and I don't know. I just want to wrap her in my arms and take her away so she can be who she wants to be." I heard a hiss from her and my attention quickly diverted to her as they had already begun the tattoo process. I started to get up but she shook her head.

"No," she said, "My boobs are half hanging out here and I don't want you to see." I frowned and just nodded as I turned to face Grey again as he smiled at me. "You're in for it buddy, you're in for it."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Are you sure you want the piecing today too?" the guy asked, his name was Shawn and we were becoming quite good friends after he tattooed my skin and now was going to put a stud in my nose. "Yes, do you have a bundle package?" I asked him and he let a smirk grow over his face, "No. We don't." he said laughing and I smiled as I looked down at my tattoo that was covered up with white tape to protect it.

My eyes drifted to Grey, Lauren, and Troy all sitting around waiting on me. I refused to let Troy or Grey see my tattoo because I was suddenly wanting it all to myself. I could hide the thing for as long as I would like because it was in a spot that was hide able. "Troy," I called and he looked up at me with exhaustion in his eyes. I shouldn't have dragged him here but he would have come to me anyways. He would have asked and I would have told him what I was doing.

"I'm about to get my nose pierced, come help me pick out a stud." I said and he pushed himself up and walked over to me. I showed him the different options and he studied them and flipped the thing over to look at the other side. "What month is your birthday?" he asked, I smiled, "December." I answered and he nodded his head as December was a pretty color. There was no denying that. "When is yours?" I asked him.

"November," he answered looking at me and I gave him a sly smile because he was a month older than me. Maybe not even that long. "What day?" I pressed and he laughed as he continued to look at the chart again. "The 10th." He said as he pointed to the one in the top that was an imperfect circle of a diamond. "That one," he said pointing to it and I smiled looking up at him, "I like it." I mused and I told the guy I wanted that one.

Troy began to walk away when I grabbed his arm, "Stay." I told him, "I don't have my boobs hanging out anymore and I don't want Lauren to lecture me anymore." Troy nodded with a smile as he stayed with me, "My birthday is December 1st." I told him and I looked at him with a serious look on my face. "I'm glad you'll turn fifty before me." I said and he smiled nodding his head, "I will turn fifty before you but I will also turn 21 before you."

"You see…" I said dragging out, "That way you can take me out for my birthday. It's a win for all."

I looked at the dude grabbing my piercing and I looked back at Troy. "You should get a tattoo." I smiled, "Maybe after you let me see yours." He bargained and I smiled shaking my head. "No. Sorry. After the swelling and everything goes down."

"Then it would be perfect. I thought you wanted me to see the imperfections," he countered and I shook my head with a laugh, "Nice try Mr. Bolton. Nice Try." I grabbed his hand and his eyes took me in while they pieced my nose but I barely flinched but he kept me calm. "All done," the guy said, I let go of his hand but our eyes were connected still. He leaned forward to look at my nose ring and he smiled, "It looks good."

"Thank you," I turned to grab my debit card as he went over all of my post tattoo and piercing care. I smiled as the guy came back with my payment, "Pleasure working with you," he said and I nodded thanking him as I hopped off the table.

"Alright friends, let's go." I said. They all followed and the boys both begged to see my tattoo that was on my collar bone but it was a secret for now. It was mine. I didn't want to share just yet.

* * *

 _Friday, October 6_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Gabriella," I looked up at my dad as I tried to remain calm and not react. I was trying to be casual.

"Yes?" I answered looking up at him blinking my eyes completely innocent, "What is in your nose?" he asked examining me and I smiled, "Nothing." I answered. I tried to move but he pulled me back, "Is that a nose ring?" I nodded my head finally, "Yup." I answered, "I'm glad you could tell." He frowned, "Gabi, what is that image sending?"

"I don't care." I answered honestly, "I have stopped being perfect dad. I am perfectly imperfect now? Does that make you happy?" he frowned looking at me with a shake of his head. "No more," he said with a glance and I just nodded my head as I began to take down stats of the drills they were running. After a daylong of classes, I was ready for the weekend. Vivian's baby shower was coming up and I had to finish planning that so I took tomorrow off from the basketball team to go shopping to get my final things for her baby shower.

It was all about Woodland Creatures and I was so excited when she asked me to be the host. We were using their house down in Charlotte but most of our family would all be there. I had most of everything ready and I had my brother taking Viv out for the day to allow me and her sister, Grace, to set up. Grace was just a couple years younger than me and was completely helpful with setting everything up down there. She ordered the cake and got the food handled.

She was a true blessing.

"How are my free throw stats?" Troy walked up as he peered over towards the laptop with the practice stats. "Better." I answered looking up at him and he rose his eyebrows while reaching up to wipe away his sweat. "What were they before?" he questioned, "Bad," I answered and he laughed nodding his head, "Alright, alright," he walked away when Grey came over. "Do you want to go out tonight?" I shook my head, "No. I am driving to Charlotte after practice for the weekend. I have to make sure everything is ready for Vivian's baby shower next weekend."

Grey rolled his eyes, "Okay."

"Don't get an attitude with me." I replied looking at him and he looked back at me. "Greyson," he stiffened at his full name. "Don't." he said defensively, "Wait, wait, your name is Greyson?" Troy came up behind him and I laughed quietly to myself for letting the cat out of the bag. Grey groaned, "Yes, my name is Greyson but I swear to God, if you ever actually call me Greyson I will fight you." Troy laughed, "Okay." He said nodding his head, "Okay."

"Only my mother can call me Greyson." Grey bit and I laughed this time, "Even the game day things call him Grey. He hates Greyson," I spoke and Troy nodded, "I'll remember that." Troy said and I laughed shaking my head and I knew Grey was in trouble with Troy. "Grey, Troy, improve your free throws instead of talking with Gabi." They both didn't question but ran off. I looked at the guys and noticed that they were off with free throw shooters and rebounders.

"Dad, can I shoot?" I called out and he looked around and nodded as I quickly hopped over the scoreboard. I grabbed a basketball before going to shoot on the other side of Troy. I threw my hair into a messy bun and watched Troy sink a free throw. I followed him and it only went straight through the hoop. "You haven't lost it Gabi," I smiled as I looked over at Troy who was trying to hide his grin. We were both working so hard for so many different things.

We finished out and Troy and I were the only two with a perfect score. "Alright you two," my dad challenged, "Shoot until you miss. Grey, count Gabi. Anderson, count Troy." We both began to shoot one taking a turn on each end. It was quiet among the gym as we were both hitting them easily without much of an effort. "Bolton, how have you improved?" my dad finally asked, "When Gabi helps me with the plays we work on free throws as well."

My dad looked at me because he knew that I was suddenly playing more basketball than I should be playing. "How interesting." Troy gave me a concerned look but I just turned and sank another free throw. We did this until we both hit one hundred and we clapped hands. His blue eye caught mine and I smiled. Our relationship was so imperfect that it was perfect. It was perfectly imperfect. I took in a deep breath as he winked before they resumed practice again.

I was sweating profusely as I went over to take a drink of water. "Gabi, are you playing basketball with them?" my dad came over to stand next to me and I swallowed the lump on my throat. "Yes," I told him honestly, "When I help Troy with plays I have Anderson and Grey come out to help. It is always more helpful to learn plays by doing them. So, we go to a little court and we play. He learns. I get to play a little bit."

My dad exhaled, "How is your knee holding up?"

"It's fine dad. It hasn't hurt in weeks."

He looked over with a smile, "Good. Maybe you can help with practices more?" I grinned, "Yes!" My dad smiled walking away. I couldn't contain my own smile because this was another way to practice. I was going to walk onto that team next year. I was going to convince everybody to clear me and to let me play again. I didn't care if I needed a full knee replacement at some point. I just wanted to play my career my own way. I wanted to end it my way.

It would help me stay away from Troy too. When I played basketball, I didn't care for guys. I just didn't care and I knew if I could get back to the regular schedule. I took a deep breath and I smiled satisfied with everything.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Monday, October 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

I collapsed on my bed but my door burst open again, "Gabriella," I muttered and she laughed, "I wanted to show you my tattoo. It's finally healed." I sat up and I looked at her with curiosity. I bit down on my lip and she eased her shirt down to reveal her collarbone. I stood up and I let my thumb fall over the scribbled words as I felt her breathing falter as she sucked in a gasp of air from my touch.

"It's beautiful," I told her quietly and she looked up at me. Our lips were so close together and I knew I needed to take a step back. I knew I needed too but I could only hold my desire. I let my fingers trace every single line on her body. My own breathing went shallow and I finally moved my hand away from her as she took a step back. "Maybe we need to spend this week apart," she said almost breathless.

I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin anything. I didn't want to spend this week apart. I only wanted to pull her closer to me. "Maybe," I answered looking back at her and she nodded her head taking another step back. "Just this week. I'll be working on the baby shower stuff anyways." She was trying to tell herself that it was going to be okay. I knew we would be okay. I didn't want to be okay though.

"Yea, after you get back from Charlotte next week." I said looking at her and she smiled, "Yea, it's our long break." I stumbled over and she nodded her head. "Hopefully things will be better when I get back. We won't be needy." She said with a laugh and I smiled at her because hopefully it was true but I would do anything to keep touching that tattoo. "I'll see you around. I won't be a practice much because of the baby shower. My dad gave me the excuse."

I nodded with a smile, "I'll see you around then?" Gabi nodded and she then backed out of the room. I laid back on the bed with a groan escaping my mouth. I closed my eyes and I could see the tattoo again and the heat of her skin on my fingertips.

 _Perfectly Imperfect_

She was now marked forever making her exactly what she wanted to be: imperfect.

* * *

 **Yikes…**

 **So, I thought this was the BIG chapter…but it isn't. Stay tuned for that one. Though…this was a fun chapter.**

 **Please Review this chapter too!**

 **J**

 **NEXT UPDATE: Tune in for a Christmas Eve special**


	8. Ticking Time Bomb

Chapter 8 – Ticking Time Bomb

 _Thursday, October 12_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

"How is school?" Trevor asked and this week had been quite the blur. It was mostly odd not seeing Troy all week and that depressed me a ton but I was busy doing a hundred other things. "Good." I answered as I took a bite of my salad. "Viv, how was work?" I asked her as she was dead tired after her twelve-hour shift but she wanted all of us to eat dinner as I came down tonight. Tomorrow we were setting up for her baby shower and then Saturday was the big day.

"It was good; it went by fast which is a bonus. I am just ready for bed. This little boy wears me out." Trev smiled over at Viv and I couldn't help but melt at the two of them. "So, can you two keep a secret?" I asked looking between them and they both narrowed their eyes at me. "What secret?" they asked and I pushed the last of my salad away as I looked at them, "I'm going to try and play basketball again. I have been getting back into shape these past couple of months and I haven't had any pain in my knee. I am getting back to my old self." Viv and Trev shared a look between them that I could assume most parents would make.

Should we support this or shut this down? I prayed they chose the first.

"Why?" Trevor asked me quietly, I looked at him, "Because I didn't get to say good-bye. I didn't get to walk off the court and wave to the crowd knowing I was ending my career. I was robbed of finality and I need that. I am only thinking for a season because they said I could go off to med school after my junior year because I have most of the pre-reqs done and gen-eds completed but I want that good-bye. I need it."

They shared another look between each other and sighed. "Gabi, if you are in any pain…"

"No," I said looking at Viv, "I am not in any pain ever. Troy makes sure to stop me," I was cut off by my brothers shocked expression, "Troy?" he questioned and I sighed, "Yes, Troy is helping me. I am helping him learn the ropes of how dad works and he is helping me get back into shape." Trevor eyed me carefully, "Is Troy the…?" Viv started and stopped looking at Trevor, "Yes." We both answered together. Viv nodded her head, "How is that going?"

"We had to take a break this week. It was becoming a little much." I answered and they both eyed each other again, "I'm trying here guys."

"You obviously like him because you didn't resist with Cooper," I threw my brother a glare and he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm trying, okay? I'm trying my damn hardest to stay away from him but he is the nicest and sweetest guy. He literally takes care of me whenever mom does something stupid and he knows when I need to talk or if I just need a hug. He also stays away. I practically begged him when I was drunk one night to come lay in bed with me and he refused."

"Gabi,"

"I was drunk."

"You make a lot of mistakes when you drink."

"Well…"

Trevor rolled his eyes and I looked at him, "I promise. I'm trying. But I want to get on the basketball court. When I approach dad will you back me up?" I asked him with a serious look in my eyes and he looked at me and nodded. "Okay but you have to promise that once it hurts that you stop, understood? I don't want to see you like this again Gabi. I can't watch you go through all that pain again."

"I made Troy the same promise." Trevor looked at me, "I think I like this Troy kid." I smiled brushing my fingers over my jeans, "I really like him." I said looking at him and Trevor sighed, "One day, okay?" I nodded my head and let out a long breath. "We'll survive." I answered honestly. I finally just turned to Viv with a smile on my face, "Are you excited?" I asked her and she nodded her head with a big smile. "Yes."

* * *

Troy's POV

I laid on the couch after practice as I flipped through TV shows. Grey was out with high school buddies and I had the place to myself. Gabi was in Charlotte eliminating that whole temptations. The more we stayed away from each other this week the more I wanted to be with her. I flipped through another channel when I gave up on TV and grabbed my cell phone to send her a text message. I hit her name and began to slowly type out the message.

 _Troy: For some reason I miss your smart-ass comments all the time…?_

I erased it and retyped it again.

 _Troy: When can you kick my ass on the basketball court again?_

I groaned frustrated because how do I send an "I miss you text" without meaning anything more than friends? I tossed my phone on the floor and covered my face with the pillow. A strange knock came at our apartment door and I peered out to see it was a little after nine. It was too early for Grey to be back and most of the guys were taking tonight as their free night to do whatever. I lifted myself off the couch and walked across the apartment. I unlocked the door and swung it open for my jaw to hit the floor.

"I moved." She blurted out, "I moved from Seaside, Oregon to here. I moved for you." I couldn't form actual words but I could only stare at her. I could only stare at the 5'10, auburn hair, freckled face, grey eyed beauty that I called my girlfriend for several years. "That was our biggest fight Troy, that I wouldn't leave Seaside and here I am. I left it. I left it for you and I miss the hell out of you Troy, I miss you." She was waiting for words to leave my mouth but I was shocked to the core.

"Hallie," I said almost breathless. She looked hopeful and I still wasn't sure if she was here or if this was a dream. Hallie swore up and down that she was never leaving Seaside but here she was. "You're here?" I asked looking at her and she smiled, "Yes, please," she begged and she reached forward touching my arm. "You look so good Troy," I smiled at her because she was beautiful. She wasn't Gabi drop dead beautiful but beautiful in her own way.

"Hal," I mumbled and she took the opportunity to press her lips to mine. It felt so good to release the sexual frustration I had been experiencing with Gabi always around and then I could do nothing with it but use my imagination. I gripped Hallie and pulled her into the apartment. I shut the door with my foot and quickly lifted her onto the counter top as my lips completely took over my brain and my heart.

She pulled away first though, "I'm so glad you aren't mad that I'm here. I was scared that you were going to slam the door in my face." I looked into her eyes as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You faced your biggest fear Hallie, I would never just slam the door in your face. I missed you too." I told her and I had missed her. I missed having that person to always call and to kiss. I missed having that girl to always cheer me on.

She smiled shyly and I kissed her again hoping we could continue. "Where is your roommate?" she asked, "Out." I responded and she smiled at me and I smiled back at her before kissing her again. This time it was slow and quiet. I picked her up and carried her off to my room because I needed this to happen. I needed her so bad right now. I shut the door, "Troy, should we talk first?" she asked as I pressed her into the bed.

"No." I said to her, "We can talk after this because I have missed you Hallie. I have missed you crawling into my bed. I have missed your talks and I have missed you. So, I need you right now okay? I need you." I told her and she just kissed me in response. Maybe I didn't miss her that much. Maybe I didn't miss her but I wished there was another girl taking that spot. But I did love Hallie and she was here right now when I needed her.

Good enough for me.

* * *

Hallie curled up in my arms while I stared at the ceiling. "I have missed the hell out of you," she whispered leaning up onto an elbow and I smiled at her. "I have missed you too Hal," she exhaled as she looked relieved at my words. Tears filled her eyes and I pulled her closer to me. "My parents said I was insane to follow a boy across the country," I laughed thinking of Hallie's parents. "They love me," I countered and she laughed.

"I know they do but still they think I am crazy." I kissed her temple, "I love you Hal, nothing will ever change that." I told her and she smiled, "I can't afford Duke," she said twirling her thumbs, "So next semester I am going to enroll in a local community college to finish my first two years and then I'll enroll somewhere cheaper than Duke. But I'll be working and stuff." She explained to me, "That's fine. You can stay here until you have your feet in the ground. Coach shouldn't care."

She exhaled as if I lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. "I am going to Seaside though for Thanksgiving." She said and I smiled, "So am I, we play in a tournament up in Portland. Coach is arranging for my parents to cook the team Thanksgiving dinner." Hallie grinned from ear to ear at that statement. "Good." She kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes as I heard the door to the apartment open. "Grey's back," I told her as I swept her hair back.

"Is he nice?"

"Extremely," I said and she smiled with that answer, "Babe, I have to warn you about our basketball schedule." I said and she gave me a look, "I practice six days a week almost three hours a day plus weights. I am not here a lot. I have to do tutoring sessions with Gabi twice a week and I am helping her with basketball."

"Gabi?" she questioned and I looked at her, "Gabi is one of the managers. She is Coach's daughter." I said to her slowly, I didn't want her to get upset about Gabi because if she knew how much I desired Gabi she would be highly upset. "Oh…have you two been together a lot?" I sighed, "She's off limits Hal,"

"What do you mean?"

"Coach's number one rule…she's off limits. We can't be with her. We literally are just friends." I told her, "And we may seem closer than that," I warned her gently, "We are just really close. She is close with Grey so we naturally got closer with each other. I don't want her," I lied slightly as I looked at her, she just nodded her head, "Okay. I mean…she isn't here." Hallie said and I smiled not telling her I knew of her exact location right now.

"No. She isn't." I said and Hallie smiled because she could get jealous of other girls and she probably had every single right to be jealous of Gabi. I couldn't let her know that yet. I couldn't tell her that though. "I have a job," I told her as I rolled onto my side, "Oh yea? Where?"

"A coffee shop," she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You and your coffee," I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate on the floor where my sweatpants were. I rolled over to pick it up as I hung off the bed as I read the text message on my phone that caused my heart to drop.

 _Gabi: How do I say I miss you and only mean it as a friend?_

I turned my phone off and I twisted over to face Hallie while I swallowed on the lump in my throat. This was probably for the better. I had a distraction and I could be with Hallie distancing myself from Gabi. I couldn't be with Gabi and I loved Hallie. This was going to work out to be just fine. Gabi and I were going to be friends. Hallie and I were going to be in a relationship with each other. It was going to all work out for the best.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Friday, October 13_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy never returned my late-night text message and probably because he was asleep but I missed him. I missed his laugh and his happiness that he gave me. I missed it. Horribly. I hung up a decoration with my brothers help as Viv went out on a spa day thing leaving Trev, Grace, and I to do this big project. "Thanks for taking off work today," I said to Trev and he smiled, "Anything for you Gabi plus it gives me a day off before I go back into the swing of basketball."

"Are you excited for the baby in December?" Grace asked and Trevor smiled, "Of course. I can't wait to meet him and his two amazing aunts." I laughed looking over at Grace as I climbed up on the ladder when my knee locked up. I hissed from pain as Trevor looked over at me alarmed, "Gabi," I closed my eyes trying to release the pain that was built up. "I'm fine." I stressed, I took a step down and it was full of pressure.

"I locked it." I said looking at his brown eyes that mirrored mine, "It's fine," I stressed as I stretched out my leg and pulled it back in again to show him that it was fine. Trevor shook his head, "Does that happen often?" he asked me and I shook my head, "No." I answered, "That was a first. It's fine. It's not because of basketball because I haven't played in a week. It's just a knee being a knee." Trevor shook his head again as his hand went down my scar on my leg.

"Gabs…" and I shook my head, "Don't say it. I can't stop now. I have put in so much work already. I am going to talk to them after the season is over." My brother gave me another doubtful look. "So, if I ask Troy if your hurt or not and if he lets you play through pain."

"He doesn't." I defended, "He doesn't let me play. He can see it in my eyes when I am in pain. During the first couple of weeks we didn't do much because I couldn't handle that much." Trevor nodded his head, "Okay." He said quietly, "Okay. Fine. How are you going to convince your doctors to clear you?" he asked and I shrugged, "I haven't thought that far. I am just trying to convince dad and the Duke coaches to give me another playing opportunity."

"I'm surprised Dad cancelled two practices to come up here." Trevor said adding to the decorations and I smiled, "I think mom had something to do with that. He needs to take a little break before the whole season goes into motion."

"Gabi, if you are in better shape why aren't you walking on this year?" my brother asked and I sighed, "Because I thought about it too late. I need more time. I am not back to myself yet but I am pretty close. I just need more time. If I can convince them after the season, then I can just have a clean slate."

"I can see that,"

My eyes peered around the house to see the woodland creatures coming to life and I could only smile. "Plus, I want my nephew there." Trevor smiled, "He'll be your biggest fan." Grace and I continued to work around the house as later tonight we were going to dinner as a family. Viv's parents and her brothers plus my parents. It was going to be a good night before the big celebration tomorrow. I was glad I was having one big baby shower.

Viv deserved to be showered with love from all sorts of people. I picked up my cell phone in a moment of nothing and I sent Troy another text message.

 _Gabi: I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have last night. I do miss you though. That doesn't change._

I put my cell phone down and I released a sigh. I went back to work but my phone buzzed a few minutes later.

 _Troy: No, I miss you too. I just had some stuff happen last night that we need to talk about. I miss you. I hope you're having fun in Charlotte._

My eyebrows crunched in confusion at his text message. Stuff happened? What kind of stuff could happen in the twenty-four hours that I was gone? I mean I know I was gone longer than twenty-four hours because I didn't spend any time with him this week but still…I sighed as I went to text him back again.

 _G: Is everything okay?_

I waited for the reply this time because I was anxious.

 _T: Perfect._

Little did I know how opposite our definition of perfect was in this situation.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked out of my apartment room as Grey was sitting on the stool eating cereal. I went to the kitchen to begin to pour myself some cereal as well before a day of classes when Hallie walked out of the room. She came into the kitchen and Grey looked up as she was only in my t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. My t-shirt on her barely covered anything whereas Gabi she could wear it as a dress. "Uh Troy…" Grey said looking at me and I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked him, "She didn't come from my bedroom." Hallie laughed looking at Grey, "Hallie," she said reaching her hand out and I saw Grey's eyes bug out of his head, "Seaside Hallie?" he asked and Hallie looked over at me with a surprised expression on her face. "I figured you never talked about me." She said and I shrugged, "I do." I answered and continued to pour my cereal. I added milk while Hallie mirrored all of the things I was doing.

"I think I am going to eat in bed and then jump in the shower." She said and she reached up to kiss my cheek before walking back to the bedroom. She cracked the door and Grey was staring straight into my head. "Yes?" I asked him again and I knew he had a thousand questions. "What the fuck," he finally sputtered and I looked at him with a shrug in my shoulders. "She literally moved here." I said to him, "Just picked up everything and moved. That was our biggest fight and she faced her biggest fear. I can't just say no."

"Troy,"

"What?" I asked him and I knew what he wanted to say. I knew he wanted to say that there was Gabi but we both knew that I couldn't have Gabi. "I can't have her Grey, I might as well be with a girl that I love and care deeply for. I shouldn't have to wait around to be fifty to date a girl." Grey rolled his eyes, "You two basically fuck each other with your eyes and you take her back within twenty-four hours of being here?"

"I don't know what you want from me Grey. You get pissed when I get too close to Gabi so here I am putting distance between the two of us. This will help her back up so we can really just be friends. I told Hallie that we may look more than friends but that's all we are."

"Bullshit." He said and I picked up my cereal taking a bite. "She's staying here until after the semester." I said and disappeared into the bedroom where Hallie was eating up her own cereal while surfing the web on her phone. I went to sit down next to her and she looked at me deep into my eyes, "So what does your schedule look like today?" she asked me and I smiled sitting down on the bed. "I have a class at 12:30 and then another at 2:15. No practice today OR tomorrow though because Coach is going to his son's and daughter-in-law's baby shower for his grandson."

"Oh…that's fun. You have tomorrow off?" I nodded my head taking a bit of cereal. "I mean kinda," I answered, "I am working an eight-hour shift to bring in some extra cash but besides that I'm off." Hallie laughed with a smile on her face that made me smile right back at her. "Why are you trying so hard to do so much?" she asked me, putting her elbows, I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I don't my parents to send me money and I love to work. It's weird when I'm not working or doing something productive."

Hallie rolled her eyes, "But we can roll around in bed together. That should count for something." I laughed kicking her shin, "Stop." Hallie grinned and she sat her cereal bowl down and removed my own cereal bowl in my hand, "Hey," I objected but she quickly slid in my lap with her mouth quickly covering mine. "Why eat cereal when you can have me," she suggested and I laughed pulling her closer to me. "Well…if you say so Hals,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Oh my god," I turned around to see Viv walk through the door. Her hands covered her mouth and Trevor grinned from next to me. "Do you love it?" I asked and she nodded her head as tears filled her eyes and Trevor walked over. He grabbed her in a tight hug, "How was your spa day?" he asked her and she smiled, "Good. Trev, Gabi…" Trevor shook his head, "Don't even say my name. All the décor was Gabi. Every last drop. Grace helped a lot too but it came from Gabi."

Viv looked at me and my own tears welled in my eyes as she came over and gave me a big hug. "You are going to be such an amazing aunt." She whispered and I cried holding onto her, "I love you guys so much and you deserve so much." I told her and she laughed, "Let me plan your baby shower one day okay?" I pulled back nodding my head as she hugged me again. "I know you don't have the guy you want right now but it'll happen Gabi. Just let everything run its course okay?"

I nodded looking at her, "I miss him," I told her quietly and she rubbed my arm, "Call him and talk to him!" I laughed, "We are taking a break because we were getting too close. I'll just go see him Sunday morning when I get back." Viv smiled as I gave her a tour of her baby shower. It was a brunch so it was going to be tomorrow and it was just going to be amazing. I was so excited and I knew Viv was too as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Gabi, you did amazing." I smiled thanking her again as we all sat down at the bar in the kitchen. "Trev, want to go play some basketball?" I asked looking at him and his eyes bounced to mine, "I can't turn that down." He said and I went to the living room to grab my tennis shoes. I tied them up with my ankle braces as I followed Trev out to his little court out back. It was a half court and it was small. I liked the feel but it wasn't the court that Troy and I shared together.

Trevor passed me the ball and I dribbled it into the court as Viv pulled up a chair on the deck. Trev and I played for about ten minutes before he stopped, "Stop, Gabi, you are back to your normal self," he encouraged and I shook my head, "You haven't played basketball like this in years."

"I'm not conditioned enough yet." I reminded him, "I don't think I could play a forty-minute game anymore right now. I have to be conditioned for that." Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to be playing forty minute games?" I looked down shaking my head, "No. I just want to play. I also want to be a difference maker off the bench if that's the opportunity I am given."

"Then let me teach you some weapons," Trevor said because Trevor was the bench player who came into games to make a difference. He started his senior year but every year before that he was the difference maker off the bench. He embraced his role really well and I admired him for that. I was always a starter but things were changing. I was going to have to adapt to a different role to protect my knee and to protect the team.

At some point Viv flipped on the back-court lights as Trevor taught me new things that neither Troy and I would know to do because we were both former starters. We worked on different plays that could be brought in and we moved fluidly around the court as if we had been doing this for years. It had been years since Trevor and I had done this together. Since my early high school days and I missed it. I missed playing with my brother for the hell of it.

I huffed out a breath and I nodded as I stopped to grab a drink. "You do look good Gabi," Trevor said taking in his own drink. I smiled looking down at my feet, "Troy motivates me to do so much better." Trevor shook his head, "You have to stop Gabs," I nodded my head, "I know. I am trying. I am trying so damn hard to Trevor," he came over and wrapped me in a sweaty hug. "Maybe it's just time to stand up to Dad,"

I laughed, "Do you think right now is really the time for that?" I asked tilting my head back to look at him, Trevor sighed and shrugged, "You need to tackle one thing here with him. Basketball or dating?" I swallowed on the lump in my throat because I wanted both of it. I wanted both of them. I wanted to have my boyfriend who supported me endlessly with basketball. I knew Troy would support me either way but that didn't change how I felt about him.

"You have to make the choice Gabi and then down the road tackle the other. There is a ticking time bomb on one though so pick wisely," he advised as he went up to the house leaving me with my thoughts. There was a problem that he didn't realize…there was a ticking time bomb with both of them. If I didn't act fast enough on Troy, he was going to disappear with another girl who he could be with. He was a beautiful man. He wasn't going to stay single for long. But if I didn't act fast enough on basketball then all of this work would be for nothing because I would miss everything.

I sighed frustrated as I picked up a ball and heaved it at the goal. I pressed my palms into my eye socket as I finally gave in and I called him. I reached for my phone and it rang three times before it answered, "Gabs,"

"Hi," I said and the tears slipped through. "Gabi, are you okay?" he asked quickly and I shook my head, "No, I'm just confused." I confessed, "I want to be with you and I want to play basketball but I can only handle so many battles with my father at a time and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." I began to babble endlessly over the phone as the tears poured out of my eyes. "Gabi, you only have this one chance at basketball. We'll figure us out another day."

"Somebody is going to want you though Troy, somebody is going to come and they are going to want you and I am going to have to watch. I am going to have to watch because…" I stopped talking as Troy was deathly silent on the other end of the phone. "Gabi, we can't be together." He said softly and I hated those words. I hated it and I just hung up the phone after that causing the mental breakdown of not being able to get everything I wanted in life at the same time.

I was done with this shit.

* * *

Troy's POV

I stared at my phone after the phone call from Gabi. She was distraught and babbled most of the time but I couldn't get over how she wanted me. I really couldn't get over the fact that she didn't want me to be with anybody else. I should have told her about Hallie but I just couldn't bring myself to do it over the phone. I wasn't intending on hurting her but I just…I rubbed my eyes as I overlooked the apartment complex from the balcony.

"Troy," her voice called my name as the door opened and I turned around to look at her. She mostly went job searching today and was pretty successful in a few different locations. She was leaning towards the daycare she could work at which was very Hallie. "Yea?" I asked my mood clearly ruined from a single phone call. "Whoa, what crawled up your pants?" she asked and I blew out a breath of air. "Nothing. What's up?" I asked giving her more attention and she smiled folding into my arms. "How were classes today?"

"Good." I answered with a smile, "They were good."

"Can we go out tonight?" I smiled nodding, "Absolutely. I could use a drink though so how about we go out with some of the guys?" she nodded as Grey walked in the door. "Hey, want to go out?" I called to him and he looked at me with a grin, "Fuck yes!"

* * *

 _Saturday, October 14_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

My dad laughed holding a beer as we were having a mixed baby shower of men and women. The guys were mostly outside while all of the women fawned over Vivian inside. I was running around the party like a chicken with their head cut off trying to make sure everything was going smoothly. Grace was helping her open gifts and write down who got her what. I smiled kindly at one of my relatives as I continued to move through the large crowd that turned out for the baby shower.

"Gabi," I stopped in my tracks to see my mom. I was in not in the mood for my mom. I hadn't really talked to her since the day at Rents. I have a couple of times but I didn't want to do this right now. "Yes?" I asked in a pleasant tone and my mom looked at me, "How are you? Trev said you are having a rough weekend."

"Nothing you can help with." I said kindly as I began to move again but she grabbed my elbow, "Gabriella," I cringed at my full name and I looked at her trying to ward off the unwanted tears. "I am fine. There is just so much going on right now and I want so many things that I can't have and I am frustrated. You can't fix anything, okay? There is nothing to be fixed. I just have to get over it." I walked away from my mom and went to refill dishes for the food.

I remained clam through most of the party as I was still dealing with last night's emotions of Troy telling me what I didn't want to hear from him. I couldn't risk his basketball career but I wanted him. It was going to kill me the moment that he was with another girl. I took a deep breath as I looked in at the smile on Vivian's face as she opened gift after gift. She got almost everything off her registry as my parents bought the car seat for them.

"I can't believe this will be you one day," my dad stood on the other side of me and I looked at him, "Will I?" I asked with a bit of bitterness in my voice. My dad looked at me with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed frustrated, "Every guy I like plays basketball Dad! They all seem to be off limits," my dad narrowed his eyes at me, "Why are you struggling so much with these rules now Gabi? You never cared."

"Dad, you started that rule when I was a freshman in high school. I wasn't interested in guys eight years older than me! These guys are my age now. My age." I breathed out fire and he narrowed his eyes, "Who is it?"

"Nobody dad, I would never do that to any of the guys."

"You did it to Cooper,"

"I never actually liked Cooper dad. I was angry. I was angry at you. I was angry at basketball. I was angry at the world. Cooper was just the first person to push the issue." My dad shook his head, "The rule stands Gabi," I closed my eyes tightly as I just moved out of the room and out the front door. It took all control to just not leave right now. I would never do that to Vivian but I was going back to my apartment tonight. I missed Troy.

"Gabi," Trevor hopped out of the house, "I can't be here right now," I said almost angry and Trevor grabbed me in a hug. "You aren't here for them. You are here for Vivian."

"I know Trevor but mom and dad just love to push my buttons any chance they get and I can't do it anymore." Trevor kissed the top of my head, "Troy is acting strange, I just want to play basketball and forget this bullshit."

"Trev, Gabs," I turned to see Vivian and I quickly wiped away my tears, "I'm sorry Viv, I didn't mean to cause a scene with my dad. This day is about you." I said with a smile and she shook her head, "He started it. You are an amazing sister Gabi, if you need to get out of here then you should go. You have done so much for me." I thanked her as I grabbed her into a hug and she hugged me tightly back. "You are doing great things Gabi, don't let your parents stop you."

"I won't." I said looking at her and she smiled, "I'll come back. I don't want to leave the party early."

"No, you have done so much. We will put your parents to work." I smiled as I gave her another hug, "Thank you," I grabbed my keys and backpack from the garage as I was ready to leave after the party anyways. I took a deep breath as I followed the path to my car as I sent Troy a text message.

 _Gabi: Basketball tonight?_

* * *

Troy's POV

Hallie sat on my lap after our long night of drinking. I had worked all morning though and I was finally back here in the apartment and all I wanted to do was sleep. Grey was watching college football and I joined him when Hallie came out of the room with tiny shorts on her ass and long sleeve t-shirt. "How was work?" she asked me to lay her long legs over the couch. Grey looked over at the two of us as he was still getting used to this.

"It was good. Busy with the football game today." Hallie kissed my neck and I just closed my eyes in response because I was so tired. "Troy," she whined, "Hallie," I countered as I opened only one eye to look at her, "You can't be tired," I laughed, "I can be tired. Between basketball practice, work, school, and everything else that I am doing. I can be tired. Plus, I have been drinking with you two hooligans last night."

Grey and Hallie laughed as she sighed before laying to watch the football game with me. I closed my eyes again when the front door burst open and I opened my eyes to look and all I saw was something I didn't want to see. It was a sight that I never wanted to see as the brown hair, brown eyed beautiful girl that I was trying so hard to stop all feelings for was staying at me. Her mouth was dropped open and her eyes were wide with alert. It was like they just zeroed in on Hallie's hand on my thigh and her head on my shoulder.

Gabi had her hand on the door knob and her big brown eyes took in the scene in front of her. Her eyes took in Hallie laying on my lap with her hand wrapped in mine and I saw the tears form in her eyes. I saw the tears and I felt my heart shatter inside my chest. I wanted to jump up and scream. I wanted to call out to her and I wanted to tell her that this was nothing like it was but my mouth wouldn't open. It was stuck as I stared right at her and she stared right at me as if we were both screaming at each other. She was cussing me out angry that I would betray her and I was trying so hard to just say the words I'm so sorry. She just nodded her head and backed out of the room, "Gabi," I called her name and Hallie looked at me with confusion on her face about the entire scene. I began to move trying to get up faster, to get to her faster to just explain everything. "Sit down Bolton," Grey said standing up and I shook my head, "No,"

"No," Grey said looking at me, "Your girlfriend is here, I'll take care of whatever Gabi needs okay?" Grey stared at me and I stared right back at him as I nodded my head. "Okay," I swallowed on the lump in my throat as he disappeared out the door as it slammed behind him. "That's Gabi?" Hallie asked and I nodded my head, "That's Gabi,"

"She looked surprised,"

"I didn't tell her you were here."

"I thought you couldn't date." She threw back, "We can't. We're just good friends. We have talked about you a lot." I said as I played with her jean shorts. "She's just surprised. That's it. We're close and she's probably mad that I didn't tell her you were here." Hallie huffed, "She sure acts like your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "We're nothing Hal,"

"Fine," I secured her against me as I stared at the ceiling fighting back my own emotions. I fucked this one up for sure.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I was so excited to see Troy but when I opened the door all I could see was one thing: long legs over his lap. Her hand playing with his hand and the other drifting over his thigh. Her auburn hair giving her away and Troy's hand on her knee. My mouth fell slightly at the scene as no words were leaving my mouth. Troy just stared right back knowing what was happening between us. He knew I was angry and I knew he was apologizing over and over again. I knew he wanted to say something but he was frozen. Completely frozen as was I. Grey looked at me alarmed but I could only stare at them. I couldn't move my eyes from him.

My eyes filled with tears as I stared at them with no words being communicated. Her face began to grow very confused. "Gabi," he spoke out and Hallie gave Troy a confused look. I escaped before I could witness anything else as I ran down the hallway. I moved faster than I knew I could move as the tears began to flow freely down my face. I made it to the other side of the building as I leaned back against the wall. "Gabi," Grey came down the hallway.

"Stop, stop," I said as I looked at him, "You knew,"

"He didn't want to tell you over the phone." I looked at him and I shook my head, "I told him the other day how much I wanted him and how much I didn't want to see him with another girl because it would break my heart and what does he go and do?" I was sobbing by this point but Grey pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, you can't be with him anyways Gabi, you can't be with him and he wanted to be with you but he can't do that either. She just waltzed down here." I just pressed my face into his shoulder because I couldn't do anything else. The tears were just freely falling.

I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't handle my emotions any longer. "Gabi, Gabi," I looked at Grey and his eyes softened, "We haven't done anything but become friends and I know that we can't be together but this doesn't hurt any less. This hurts and you can yell at me Grey as much as you want." Grey just hugged me tight, "He knew this was going to hurt you Gabi and I know for sure that he didn't want you to find out like this. He has been trying to figure out how to tell you. But he is right. You can't be together and this will help. This will help both of you."

I shook my head as I broke away from Grey finally, "I'm leaving. Leaving." I said and I walked away, "Gabi," Grey yelled and I shook my head. I went faster to my apartment as I tried to open the door but I was shaking and crying. When the door opened without my own hands opening it I looked at Lauren, "Gabi, sweetie," she took me in her arms, "Troy's girlfriend is back and he never told me and," the tears couldn't stop. "She's back and they were laying on the couch together."

"Oh sweetie," I cried against her arms when I felt the door open. "Grey," Lauren said with a warning and she stared at him. "I'm just checking on her okay? I can't go back to that apartment until I know that. Troy will probably kill me because Gabi you may not like to hear this but he is probably just as devastated right now. He told me a million times how upset you were going to be and he told me that he had no idea how to tell you but he knew that over the phone just wasn't a possibility. Is that how you wanted to find out Gabi?"

My arms didn't move and Lauren didn't let go but I listened to him. He was right. I would have been just as angry if he would have told me over the phone. It was just another added bonus to Troy Bolton that he was never going to break my heart over the phone. It was me that ran into their apartment without knocking. It was me who didn't give him a chance to explain. There could be a different story than what I assumed. I knew there was too because Troy Bolton would never talk to two different girls at one time. That wasn't Troy Bolton.

"She's fine Grey. Just tell Troy that she's fine."

"He won't believe that for ten seconds." I moved away from Lauren as I looked at Grey. "You know what? Tell Troy that I am okay. That I was, I am shocked and that I will be okay. I just need to process this." Grey just looked at me and I looked back at him. "I'm okay." I said nodding my head and then I just disappeared to the bedroom.

I processed the scene in my head over and over again. I just covered my eyes and I took a deep breath. I knew it was a ticking time bomb before some girl waltzed into his life that he could actually have. I knew it was going to happen. I knew it and I am just sad. I am so sad.

* * *

Troy's POV

After Hallie fell asleep I rolled out of bed and went to the one place I knew she would go if she wanted to talk to me. I pulled my Columbia jacket on as I walked across the apartment and then out the door. The walk leads me down a path and I heard the basketball before I could even see the court. The moon was glowing nicely around the area and she seemed to have been playing for a while as I walked down the hill.

It didn't take her long to realize I was there. She looked at me with a sad look on her face as I tucked my hands into my pockets. "I'm sorry." I told her and she just nodded her head, "We can't be anything Troy." She said monotone and I looked at her, "You just told me that you didn't want to see me with anybody. I wanted to tell you right then and there but I couldn't get myself to tell you over the phone that she showed up one day and told me that she just moved across the country to be with me. That was our biggest fight." She just looked at me and I took a deep breath. "She's facing her biggest fear. I have to at least give us another shot and you know what? I want to be with you too. There is no denying that Gabi,"

She turned around and I walked onto the court. "But we can't be together and she can be my distraction because dear god there has been so many different times that I have wanted to break every rule that has been laid in front of us. I wanted to so many different times and now that Hallie here I won't have that temptation Gabi, we can just be friends and move on with our relationships. I can't have you and do you know how much that sucks?"

She finally looked at me with tears in her eyes, "That doesn't make that scene hurt any less." She finally said and I looked at her, "I know Gabi, I know. I never, ever wanted you to find out like that. I wanted to tell you in person that my ex-girlfriend waltzed into my life again. I was going to tell you that." She came over and she touched my hands as she squeezed them gently, "I appreciate that Troy. I'm not mad at you. I'm just really sad, okay?"

I closed my eyes, "No." I said looking at her, "I should have told you sooner. I should have just drove to Charlotte to tell you." She laughed this time and shook her head, "I should have knocked or at least texted you before I walked in to your apartment. I would have hated you if you just told me over the phone. I would have been angry and probably wouldn't have come back. I was just in shock earlier, okay? I am fine. You don't have to worry."

"I am worried." I said honestly towards her, "I am worried that you are going to be so mad at me and I am worried that you're going to hate me and not want to play basketball here anymore." She took a moment and then bounced the ball towards me. "I still need to be ready for basketball stuff. I'm still going to walk on the team Troy," her brown eyes glanced at me, "I practiced with my brother this weekend and it was good to get different stuff from him but I missed playing with you."

"Then this doesn't change." I told her with an earnest look, "Nothing has to change Gabi but our temptation is just gone and we needed that before we all got in trouble." She smiled with a nod of her head, "Yea, you're right. I just don't want to admit it. I will hate watching her get to have you but I'm happy for you."

I nodded my head as I took a shot and it circled in. "I am sorry," I whispered and she retrieved the ball and nodded, "I know you are and I appreciate it. You're a good guy Troy," I just nodded my head while we played basketball together. It felt different but we still played in synch with each other. That hadn't changed and I was thankful for that.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you all have an amazing holiday and here is my gift to you! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the love and patience!**

 **J**

 **Please REVIEW (Tell me….how'd this chapter make you feel?)**


	9. Different

Chapter 9 – Different

 _Monday, October 16_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

Hallie twitched in her sleep as I tried to remove myself from her body without waking her. I didn't have it in me to listen to her whine about me going to class this morning. I rolled out easily after moving her arm away and then eased up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower with extra hot water. Since Gabi returned Saturday, Coach followed causing a brutal practice to ensure for having two days off.

My muscles were sore and today was going to be equally as long of a day. I had three classes, a three-hour practice, and then a shift tonight at the coffee shop. I let the warm water rush down my back and let my eyes close because I didn't want to go to class today but I knew I was going to need to go. My phone buzzed telling me I only had twenty-minutes until my class, I shut the water off and toweled off before throwing on a Duke sweatshirt and a pair of Nike shorts. I slipped on my Nike tennis shoes and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

I hustled out the door and down the sidewalk to run straight into Gabi, "Hey," I called as she tried to walk right past me and she turned to pause, "Hi," she said and she shifted uncomfortably, "Are you okay?" I asked her and she just nodded her head, "Things can't be weird Gabs," I told her and she sighed, "I am just trying to get used to the idea that you just rolled out of bed with her. I can't blame you Troy. You're a guy. You need it but it doesn't make it sting any less."

"Gabi,"

"We'll still going to play basketball. I am still going to be an assistant. I am still going to be there but we can't clearly be best friends anymore. I can't watch her get to have you." I rubbed the back of my neck and I just nodded, "Okay." I answered, "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I just wish that we could walk to class with each other and that you don't have to ignore me." She looked at me with a defensive position and I took a deep breath. "Gabi, I could never have you." I argued quietly, "I can't get kicked off this team Gabi, I can't piss off your dad. You can't be pissing off your dad. Okay? So, I took back Hallie, I took her back because she came here to be with me."

"I get it Troy!" she yelled and I saw her snap as I took a step backwards from her. "I get it. I get why you are with her. I understand that I can't fucking have you but that doesn't make it sting any less! How would you like it if I was with a guy right now?" I swallowed on the lump in my throat because she was right, "I would still try to be friends with you." I argued back and she stared at me shaking her head. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll be friends with you."

"What have we been then?" I asked her and she shrugged, "I don't know Troy, but we definitely weren't friends." I just nodded my head, "Fine Gabi, you can be pissed off at me all you fucking want. Don't be friends with me. Let's not practice basketball anymore. Don't come hang out at Rents,"

"Rents was mine first!" she yelled back at me and I withdrew from her comment, "I'll send you my work schedule then," she finally just turned and left causing my heart to restrict in my chest watching her walk away angry. I couldn't breathe when my phone buzzed. Anderson was in my first class and I knew that was him wondering where I was.

 _Anderson: Bro, where are you?_

I sighed as I knew I wasn't going to my first class today and I sure as hell know I couldn't go back inside to Hallie. I finally went back inside to toss my backpack into the apartment only grabbing my headphones before I walked out the door. My feet hit the pavement and I went for a run.

A long run.

A very long run.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy's was un-fucking-believe-able. He's pissed at me because I needed time to process this new girl in his life. She may be his past but she's new to me and I am just not ready yet. I am just not ready yet for that step of accepting that he had a girlfriend. I know I couldn't have him but it didn't make the thought of him rolling out of bed with this auburn hair girl right next to him. I know he fucked her last night and the night before. He's male for crying out loud with a girl who is willing to give it back.

I am willing to give it back.

But I couldn't and I was frustrated that I couldn't fight for him.

I wasn't mad at him. I wanted to be friends with him still and play basketball with him still but I don't know if I could deep down not be scared. I was scared that I was going to lose him before we could turn fifty and I could have him. I didn't even make it to class as I walked away from him and collapsed underneath of a tree completely exhausted and it was only nine in the morning. I buried my head into my knees as I pulled out my phone.

"Gabi, Gabi," Trevor answered, "His girlfriend moved to North Carolina to be with him." I deadpanned and Trevor didn't say anything. "Who?"

"Troy's girlfriend came to North Carolina because she missed him and he of course took her back. He took her back and I walked in with them cuddling on the couch." I sobered up to the thought and I didn't spill any tears because there was no point. "Oh G, I'm sorry. But…"

"I know. We can't be together." I whispered, "That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Of course not. I know it doesn't make it hurt any less but maybe it will be better. You know he is really off limits now. You know that he is with somebody."

"But I want it to be me."

Trevor sighed, "You and Dad are going to have World War 3 one day over this and I want a front row seat." I sighed tossing the pencil I was holding down. "I just don't understand why at the age of 20 I can't make my own choices of who I want to date. I get that he is with them all the time but I still just want to be able to not have limits as if I am fifteen again. Hell, I probably had less rules when I was fifteen."

"Gabi, listen,"

"What?"

"If you want to play basketball again, focus on basketball. Put all of your angry energy into that. Put it into basketball. If I am being honest? I would go to try-outs this year and just talk about red-shirting this year. You need to condition with them and work with them. That is where I would put all of my energy. You have such angry energy and I want you to put it there Gabi. I want you to put it somewhere else than boys. I know as your brother that you'd think I would say that but right now you are only wanting boys you can't have."

I picked at the grass and I sighed, "I'll go talk to coach today,"

"Are the doctors and trainers going to clear you?"

I swallowed on the lump growing in my throat, "I hope so. I have to do a lot of this without dad catching wind. I don't know Trevor, I planned on doing a lot with the men's team. I need to wait. Dad already has me on the roster for help and tickets bought. I have to suffer through this one."

"At least talk to the coach about it for next year,"

"Maybe." I answered, "I don't know. I can focus on basketball still."

"Good. You really should."

"I love you Trevor," I said quietly, "Call me if you need anything."

"What if I transferred schools?" I pulled out of the blue, "Gabi, that's running away."

"I can't be here."

"You can."

"I love you Gabi, but you need to face this. You need to stand up to Dad."

"There is no point now. He has a girlfriend."

He sighed, "Go play basketball."

"Okay."

"Go."

I smiled, "I will. Bye,"

"Bye G,"

I hung up the phone and I laid back in the grass, I looked up at the sky to see the blue sky facing back down on me. Things were going to be different and things were going to have to be different because if they were the same he would have been kicked off the team and I probably would have been kicked out of the country.

* * *

I showed up to the court after practice and I mostly just sat there and stared at it. Troy and I didn't even exchange a glance at practice and he practiced angry. He has a whole different energy to him when he was angry and it was different. Grey and Anderson noticed and they both cornered me after practice. "Gabi," they stressed, "He could never be with you. Don't make him feel this guilty." Anderson barked, "The man skipped class this morning."

"Yea, well," I mumbled trying to get out of the conversation, "No. You don't get to be a diva over this one. Troy Bolton has to stay away from you for his sake and your sake. If it takes his high school girlfriend so fucking be it. You need to leave him the hell alone and let him live his life. He still wants to be friends with you just like Grey and I." I shot Anderson a look, "Troy Bolton and I were never just friends. We have always had something." I argued and Grey rolled his eyes.

"So, you were going to make this make never date till you were out of college? You're being ridiculous Gabi. There are the rules and we can't bend them. There have been guys who have tried. Cooper got kicked off the damn team." My eyes watched Grey, "Cooper was a completely different situation."

"Was it?"

My eyes blinked taking me back to the basketball court as his question still seemed to be hanging in the air. I didn't want Troy to get in trouble but I really didn't want Cooper to get in trouble either. I was just looking for a fun time and he was right there. It was a complete accident that my dad found out and I was having fun. Maybe it wasn't different to Grey and Anderson because they didn't know how I felt about Cooper which was just that. I didn't feel anything. With Troy? I felt absolutely everything.

I guess it was similar to the fact that I started things with him but Troy was different in that he told me no. Cooper encouraged the behavior and Troy is fighting it so much harder. I sighed as I finally unrolled my body from the ball on the ground as I picked up my basketball and began to work. I went for a run this afternoon after my classes and before practice but now I just needed to do drills. I grew frustrated through some of them because it was easier to have a dummy in front of me or have a person but my person was pissed at me.

My fingers launched the ball across the area and I brushed my fingers through my hair. "You seem to be having about the same type of night I am having." I looked up at Troy and he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket. "I wanted to come here and then I saw that you were here. You have made this a place I can escape too and when I am trying to wrap my head around not being able,"

"We can be friends," I blurted, "I am just…" I took a deep breath as I battled tears for the first time. "I'm lost a little bit. I have been lost for a long time now and you made a lot of things make sense finally and I know I could never have you. I know why and I am not mad at you for getting back with her." He tried to object but I shook my head, "Yea, I was mad. But I can't do that to you. She literally moved across the country and that's badass. She loves you." I kicked the dirt as I looked up at him, "And I can't blame her because you are literally the nicest guy. You only care about how I feel and how to make things work for me. You always walk me back to my apartment and you know when things tick me off. You didn't want to tell me over the phone about a girl coming back into your life. There isn't a better guy than you Troy Bolton,"

I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he then looked at his feet trying to come up with something to say. "You don't have to say anything back Troy, I just need you to play basketball with me and I'll continue to tutor you. I'll visit you at Rents and we'll just be friends. You can tease me and you can help me find a guy," his blue eyes leveled with mine, "Okay," he finally said and he shrugged off his jacket as he took the court with me.

We played with each other and it took a bit but things seemed to melt away. The stress, the anger, and the awkwardness until we were just playing on the court like old times. I stopped at one point exhaling, "Trevor told me that I should consider doing it this year." Troy looked at me because we both knew that I wouldn't be with the men's team anymore and we wouldn't have court time together. "I mean, if you think you are ready. Only you know that."

"I'm not." I said honestly, "I'm not ready. I am just getting my feet back underneath of me." Troy nodded his head wiping away his sweat when his phone rang from the table. He walked over as he pulled it out of his jacket and cringed answering it. "Hals," he said turning to face the woods and I turned my back because I didn't really want to hear the conversation. "No, I just am out. I worked all night and I just need a Destresser."

Destresser.

Me.

He laughed, "Yea, I know Hallie but…" he paused and I knew what she said before that. I knew she told him that she could relax him and fuck…I needed to stop listening. I went to shoot free throws concentrating on the hoop as I made every single one. "Impressive," I stopped and I looked over at him as he shrugged back on his jacket, "You're leaving?" I asked and he nodded, "Yea, Hallie wants to go get some food." I frowned but I just nodded, "Yea, have a good night."

"Tutor tomorrow?" he asked and I looked up at him, "What time do you work?"

"I'm off." He replied and I nodded, "After practice. Rents. You're buying." Troy laughed, "Yes Ma'am," Troy began to walk away but he paused and turned around to face me, "For what it's worth Gabi…I would have dated you in a damn heartbeat." The sentence caught me off guard and his blue eyes blinked before he walked away without my response. "Troy," I called as I picked up my basketball and then my backpack.

"Yea?" he asked turning around and I breathed for a moment looking at him, "I would have too. I would have." He smiled sadly, "Too bad your dad's rules scare the shit out of me Gabi. Maybe we can revisit the topic after I graduate or you graduate." I pressed my lips together, "You don't think you and Hallie will be like engaged by that point?" Troy scrunched his eyebrows together as we both began to walk towards the apartments.

"I mean…" he paused, "No. I honestly don't." I frowned over at him, "Then why are you back together with her?"

"Because maybe we will be but I just don't see it happening in three years. We have a lot of our own issues to work out still. Like I told you a long time ago, I am not moving back to Seaside, Oregon. I am either moving to Portland or somewhere else in this world but I am not going back to Seaside. I have much bigger dreams for myself. Hallie…" he paused, "Hallie doesn't have many dreams. She just wants what he parents tell her to want and she wants to go back to Seaside."

"But she moved here."

He shrugged, "For now. She's probably hoping that she can convince me to go back after I graduate or something." I just nodded my head, "Don't worry too much Gabi, there is still a lot of time and things in my relationship with Hallie that need to be worked out. Right now, she's a distraction so that I don't get kicked off the damn team…" I tried to not smile and he stopped outside my apartment as he took his finger and tilted my chin back so I was staring into his eyes. I was willing him to kiss me. I was willing him to just pull me close to him as my chin was on fire from his finger brushing against it.

"I'll see you tomorrow and don't be sad. I saw those tears earlier. I can't handle it when you cry. It breaks my heart." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "Then don't say things like that because you make me weak Bolton," a smile erupted on his face, "Just add that to the good guy list." He laughed as he dropped his finger but I wanted it to come back and touch me again. "Good night Gabi," I smiled nodding my head and he continued down the street to his apartment.

Walking into the door and down the hall I opened the door. Things were going to be different now because we didn't have a normal friendship but I also couldn't picture my life without him now. So, it was going to be different and it was going to have to be okay.

* * *

 _Friday, October 20_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

I pushed the basketball to Anderson through the drill as we ran down court passing the ball back and forth. I let it slip from my hands and I cursed under my breath, "Bolton, run," Coach yelled as that wasn't my first mistake today. I began to run until the end of the drill was over and lucky for me, we only had about three minutes left. I ran back and forth on the court when I caught her smirk and I just shook my head. She knew that I wasn't having a good day today.

The whistle blew and I stopped running as I jogged over to coach as he began to set up the next drill which was just going through the different plays. I exhaled trying to catch my breath as we ran through different types of plays which I did well at ending practice on a high note. We all went to the locker room as we did weights beforehand and I slipped off my sweaty jersey tossing it into the laundry.

I slipped into the shower to just wash off before redressing. "Bolton, you want to go out tonight?" Grey asked me and I glanced up at him, "I don't know." Grey held his hand up, "Ever since Hallie came into the picture you haven't done shit with us."

"I've been working." I argued back, "And playing basketball and doing my school work." Grey rolled his eyes as Anderson laughed, "We need a dude's night." I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe. I really need to talk to Hallie and I would like to do that before I get drunk." Grey grinned, "We aren't leaving till like ten." I just nodded my head, "Yea, fine,"

"Dudes only,"

"Gabi?" Anderson questioned and I didn't say anything as I gathered my backpack and the rest of my things, "Bolton," I looked at Anderson, "Can you keep it in your pants around her drunk?" I frowned, "I have a girlfriend." Grey and Anderson shared a look, "That doesn't mean you won't struggle intoxicated." I just shook my head and I walked out of the room. Ever since Gabi and I talked the other night we hadn't talked much besides the tutoring session. I guess I needed to adjust to our new normal.

I also couldn't shake that maybe Hallie didn't understand in the long run what I wanted in my life. Hallie wanted to be a mom and just didn't have much ambition to do anything else but that. I was all for us having kids and her being a mom but what was she going to do until then? I wasn't going to have a house wife while I worked my ass off. She just didn't want to do anything but live in a high school fantasy.

I beat Grey back to the apartment as I walked inside, "Hallie?" I called and she came out of the bedroom with zero clothes on, I felt my body tighten and she smirked, "Lock the door," she said and I felt my lips falter and I quickly turned to lock the door but I heard Grey on the other side, "Grey, bud, I am going to need a fifth tonight," I said through the door, "Okay? Let me come in?" I felt my heart race, "Can't do that bud, pretend there is a sock on the door." Grey groaned from the other side. "What do you want?"

"Vodka," I replied, he laughed from the other side, "You got it." He left and I took two steps across the room before grabbing in my arms and disappearing into my bedroom with her. She giggled into my ear and I smiled kissing her hard back, "You surprise me sometimes Hallie," I whispered kissing her again and she smiled framing my face with her hands. "I love you, I want to make your days the best and you have been working hard." I smiled kissing her again pressing her into the bed as she began to take my clothes off one by one.

I couldn't take my lips away from hers and I breathed, "We could do this all night." She whispered and I groaned because I knew Grey was going to be gone all night with the guys making me not want to go all over again but I shook my head, "I promised the guys I would have a dude's night." Hallie rolled her eyes and I kissed her to shut her up. Then I really shut her up after that.

* * *

I let my fingers trail down her belly as I was thinking off into space, "You seem distracted?" she suggested and I looked down at her, "You know I don't ever want to go back to Seaside, right?" I asked her and she really frowned this time. "Troy…" she said and she got up out of the bed. She pulled on her shorts from earlier today and a t-shirt. I watched her pull her hair up onto the top of her head and she was a beautiful woman.

"Hals, what do you want to do?" I asked her and she looked at me turning to put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? What do you mean what do I want to do?" I looked at her, "What do you want to do through college? You have been taking gen-ed classes. What do you want to do Hallie?" she frowned, "I don't know Troy, I plan on being a mom and a wife to you and…" I shook my head, "Hallie, that isn't happening for years. What is your plan between now and then? What goals do you have in your life? What do you want to do?"

She looked at me a little lost in her eyes for a minute, "What do you want to do?" she threw back at me, I smiled looking down at my hands, "I want to run a business, maybe start a basketball club or be a high school business teacher and coach basketball or maybe even deep down I want to be a General Manager for a sport club. I don't know. All I know is I have ambitions to do something with my life. You are waiting on me Hallie to drop down to one knee and finally agree to have kids with you. That isn't ambition."

"It's my ambition."

"That isn't going to work for me." I said shaking my head, "Hallie, if your ambition is to be a daycare teacher making minimum wage then fantastic. I don't care what it is but you absolutely need to have something to do for eight more years before we have kids." Hallie balked at that comment quickly, "Eight years? You'll be thirty basically," I laughed, "Yea, I don't want kids right away. I want to have a life. I want to travel and I want to experience the damn world Hallie."

"I am done talking about this with you. I don't know what has gotten into you."

I watched her storm into the bathroom slamming the door behind her as I fell back into the bed. That went about as well as I expected the conversation to go. She would come back out here in ten minutes and tell me that she would probably go into education and work with kids. She would tell me that she would wait as long as she needed to wait for me to be ready and would do anything for me. It was the same speech we had over and over again in my house back in Seaside.

I began to move out of the bed putting on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and a pair of converse. "Troy," she spoke up and I sat on the edge of the bed. "Hallie, I don't care if you became a stay-at-home mom once we have kids but you'll be bored out of your mind until that day happens. Where is your passion in life?" I asked her and she looked at me for a moment shifting back and forth on her feet. "This isn't how this conversation goes." She told me and I stood up grabbing my jacket slipping it over my shoulder. "Hallie, I am twenty. I don't want kids yet. I don't want to get married yet no matter how long we have been dating. I am not ready for any of that and it's unrealistic to let you have that idea built up in your head."

Hallie swallowed on the lump I could see forming in her throat, "So our conversations need to be different. They need to be real. You need to know that I will support you in anyway shape or form Hal," I stepped up to her and I let my finger fall to her lip, "If you want to be a McDonalds worker or a stripper," I told her and she smiled on the last one, "But I'll let you know if you are a stripper I will be your only customer." She let a laugh bubble from her throat and I smiled at her.

"You have so many great talents. I don't want to see you waste them waiting for something that I know won't happen for a while. Can we practice making babies? Fuck yes. Can we enjoy and have fun in college? Yes, I will be with you every day and I will love you every day." She nodded her head and she looked at my hand leaning her head into it. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently, "I love you Hallie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

She paused and I reached for my wallet, keys, and cell phone as I saw Gabi's name the first one with a text message. "Gabi?" Hallie asked and I looked at it, "Yea, I think she's coming tonight." Hallie frowned, "I thought it was a guy's night." She said folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not in charge," I responded honestly, "And she's basically one of the guys. She's at every practice, she tutors us, she listens to the vulgar shit we say, she's a basketball player herself,"

Hallie let a deeper frown fix over her face, "She seems a bit too perfect." I bit the inside of my cheek because I couldn't let Hallie know I thought just that. She was perfect in every single way. "Gabi is Gabi." I answered honestly and I looked at her again, "Please don't be jealous. I was literally just standing here talking about marrying and having kids with you." Hallie crossed her arms and nodded, "Okay,"

I kissed her again as I tried to escape the room as we were going to Anderson's to pre-game. "Troy," I turned around to face her, "I'll find my passion if you think about moving back to Seaside." I felt my mouth fall open and I looked at her, "Portland." I responded back to her and she shook her head, "No. Seaside. I want to be near my family, you love your family and your siblings." I took a deep breathe, 'I'll think about it."

She smiled, "Have fun and call me if you need me okay?" I nodded my head gently, "Okay. Bye Hallie,"

"Bye Troy, I love you."

"I love you too babe,"

I walked out as Grey was standing there with a fifth of Grey Goose Vodka and I grinned, "Bless you." I took it from his hands and I unscrewed the cap as I took a big swig of it feeling the satisfying burn down my throat. Grey raised an eyebrow and I nodded, "Let's go." Grey just laughed nodding his head, "let's go," he agreed as we both walked out the door and Gabi was already waiting on us with a pair of snug black jeans with a Duke t-shirt on her body that hugged every curve.

Anderson nudged me from behind, "You aren't even drunk yet Bolton," he whispered and I laughed shaking my head, "Just admiring man." Anderson rolled his eyes as I stopped, "You don't admire her?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Anderson let his cheeks grow red for a minute as he started to walk again, "Exactly," I said laughing from behind him and he shook his head with a smile on his face as we went up to his apartment. Jayson and Matt were already sitting on the couch playing video games as Gabi walked in and stole the controller from Jayson causing an uproar from them.

"Gabi!" she sat down between them and began to finish the game better than they were playing it. I spun on my heels and I looked at Anderson in the kitchen, "Get me drunk and make it happen fast." I mumbled and he laughed, "Does she keep surprising you?" he asked me and he slid me over a shot of something and I quickly drained it down my throat. "Yea, she does." I answered honestly, Anderson nodded his head, "I bet."

I turned around again as she was now beating Matt better than Jayson could. "Did Trevor teach you?" Jayson asked and Gabi laughed, "I'm not spilling my secrets." I rubbed my face and I looked at Anderson, "Hallie and I got into a fight before this and…"

"Already fighting man?" I nodded my head, "I knew we needed to have a talk and I planned on having it with her right after practice but she uh changed that." Anderson laughed, "At least you are getting some of that." I shrugged looking down at my cup of whatever the hell he made me. "Anyways I brought it up afterwards and she wanted to tell me the same thing like she always tells me and I told her I didn't want that and if she isn't going to change she needs to know I am not."

"Fair enough. Sounds like she didn't like that." I took another drink and then I grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol as I dumped it in there, "Nope. Not really." Anderson laughed, "You are struggling aren't you." I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm struggling. She flipped shit when she found out that Gabi was going to be here tonight." I took another drink and I leaned my head forward, "Why are you such a Debbie downer?" I felt her hand slide around my shoulder and I stiffened as Anderson sent me an amused look.

"Gabs, you probably shouldn't touch him. He's on thin ice tonight." Gabi sent me a look and I just took another drink, "You play video games?" I asked her and she just nodded her head, "Yea, I played with Trevor all the time. It's natural. Anyways, why are you on thin ice?" I just shook my head in response, "Nothing. I'm going to need stronger shit," I said sliding my cup over to Anderson, "I'm not taking you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." I waved him off with my hand as he dumped more alcohol into the drink.

"Troy, you okay?" I smiled over at her with a tight smile, "Yup," she gave Anderson a look and he shrugged, "Leave him alone Gabs," she just nodded leaving and walking away. I sighed brushing my fingers through my hair taking another drink. "Don't let me fuck up tonight Anderson,"

He laughed, "Good luck with that Bolton, you might as well go back to Hallie and fuck her again." I scowled as I peeked over my shoulder to see Gabi away from me and then I looked over at Anderson, "Nope, I don't want to hear it." He disappeared and I shook my head as I went to sit on the couch nursing my strong drink. It made me grimace but I knew it was better than feeling the desperation deep down to do things that I couldn't do. I had to let her go. I had to let Gabi go and move on with my life with Hallie.

I exhaled taking another drink before I got up and joining the other guys. We talked about the recent basketball games and somebody flipped on a basketball game onto TV. We began to debate if we actually wanted to go out or to just stay in for the night. My phone buzzed and I looked to see Hallie calling me, "Hals," I answered, "I'm bored."

"Come to the apartment," I answered as I turned to look at Gabi, "Come here and hang out with us. I think we're just staying here anyways."

"I'll be there soon!"

I hung up as I sent her the apartment number and I tilted my head forward. Put her behind you Troy, that's all you have to do.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I watched her walk through the door and it didn't take minutes before her lips were on his. I wanted to vomit as I grabbed the Smirnoff bottle and just took a drink. I saw a few different eyes come my direction at the two pretty much making out in front of my eyes. I just let it happen because I couldn't do anything.

Everything was different now.

"I don't know why she is here." Jayson said sitting down on the other side of me. I shrugged my shoulders, I tipped my drink back again and Jayson stole the bottle from me. "Gabi," I turned to look at him, "I can't stop him from seeing his girlfriend. We aren't anything. I have to get used to her or else I can't be friends with him anymore." Jayson just gave me a look, "You two probably shouldn't be friends anyway. He's good Gabi,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know. My dad keeps repeating it to me over and over again. He keeps telling me how good Troy Bolton is going to be for this Duke team. He keeps telling me that he is the star going future." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "I'm fine. I promise. I just haven't seen them interact like that yet together, okay? I promise. I am not going to do anything stupid tonight. I'll sleep on your floor."

Jayson just nodded his head and he gave me the bottle back. I took another drink and I forced my head to look at them again. He had her pulled between his legs, his hand on her belly, slipping underneath of her shirt. He laughed as he took a drink of something, I didn't know what it was, I just knew that when he showed up he basically wanted to get fuck faced. Then she showed up after Anderson talked to him for a little bit.

Anderson told me to leave him alone tonight and I don't know why the fuck I needed to leave him alone. I did nothing wrong. I was just a friend, right? I was only ever a friend. I stood up and I was already feeling the effects of my drinking tonight. Fuck. I hated this feeling. I hated losing control ever since I really lost control of my life. I walked around the party as I just wanted to find somebody. I want to find somebody to kiss.

It was a lot of basketball players all of them off limits. I closed my eyes for a moment taking three deep breaths when I opened my eyes to spot a male, not on the basketball team, sitting across the room with only Grey standing right there. Fuck him. Fuck this. I walked over there as I looked at the guy sitting in the chair, "What's your name?" I asked him and the guy looked at me with dull brown eyes and shaggy hair.

"Alex…" He drugs out and I nodded my head as Grey looked at me with wide eyes. "No, Gabi," I looked at him and I shook my head, "I have too. I have too." I mumbled and I took another drink of the straight Smirnoff. "You don't have to do anything. I get it, but you have too not go down this road Gabi." I closed my eyes as Alex looked confused between the two of us. I took another drink as Grey snatched the bottle out of my hand.

I turned around and there they were again, kissing, smiling with each other. If it wasn't clear before…things are different now. He had her. I had a bottle of Smirnoff. Nothing had changed from all those many months ago except for those two months in-between where he was somebody who brought me out of the funk that included constant states of drinking. Now, here I was again. Back to the same person who I was in July.

I guess nothing was different. It was just back to normal.

* * *

Troy's POV

I tracked her with my eyes while I watched her confront one of the practice players that we were pretty good friends with. She talked to him, took another drink, and then she talked to Grey. She got angry with Grey about something and her eyes turned my direction. I spoke to Hallie in her ear to act as if she were the love of my life but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Having Hallie around made everything seem so normal.

They made them seem like I was back in Seaside sneaking back into the backroom to sneak in a quick make-out session before getting back to work. I exhaled trying to remain focused when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Grey looking at me and I knew I had to follow him. "Hal, I'll be right back," I kissed just below her neck and she nodded as was talking with another girl. More girls began to show up when it was decided that we were just staying here.

Grey pulled me back into Jayson's room as he sighed, "You and Gabi are going to have to figure out a system, okay? She's going back to her ways of all last year right now because she sees you with Hallie and I know she's going to have to get used to it. I know," he stressed looking at me, "But she's slipping and she's slipping fast. Troy, she has barely picked up a drink since you got here. Before that? I didn't see her without a drink. She was drinking on away trips. On buses. She came to practice buzzed last year."

I felt my system run with shock as I looked at him, "What?"

"She found something in you that Anderson, Jayson, her dad, her brother, her sister-in-law couldn't give to her. She found something in you to know that she didn't need alcohol anymore. She didn't need to be fucked up anymore. I know, you can't be together but you need to figure it out because I see us going backwards here. I see us losing her all over again and she has been more of herself since before the accident."

"Grey, that's not fair to put upon me." I told him, "I can't do anything."

"You need to remain friends with her,"

"Grey, I've been watching her all night. I basically wanted to do so many things with her the moment I walked in the door. I can't just be friends with her. I invited Hallie so I would have a damn distraction." Grey looked at me and nodded his head, "I keep drinking just praying that she will just stop looking over at me as if I could fix this." Grey sighed and he looked down at his shoes, "Okay, I'm sorry. This really is hard for both of you and I feel like somebody should apologize."

"It's fine. I have Hallie now. She can go fuck with that dude, it's okay," Grey shook his head, "It's never okay for her to fuck random dudes and to binge drink." My eyes peered out to see her sitting with Jayson and I nodded, "I'll go talk to her tomorrow when we're both sober and have rational thoughts. I'll just tell her that I don't want to see her spiral out of control." Grey shook his head, "I'll take her back to her apartment tonight and I'll stay there. You and Hallie should probably go through."

"We have to all be able to hang out together."

"Not yet,"

"Let this all sink in for everybody okay?" He patted my shoulder before leaving when Hallie slipped by, "You okay?" I nodded with a smile pulling onto my face, "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked pressing my face into her skin. She laughed, "Yes, please," I kissed her quickly and I hugged her tight to my chest. Things were different these past couple of months but I felt them slipping back into a normalcy that I wasn't sure I wanted.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Can I just say how much you guys SHOCKED me with your response to the last chapter? I was shocked. I love it but man y'all hate Troy now. Goodness. I did just want to say I didn't mean for you guys to hate him like that. I saw it as he was in a tough situation. He can't have Gabi and he does love Hallie and has been together with her for years. She isn't a stranger but his past (current) lover. Hopefully I can change how you look at him in the future!**

 **Thanks for all the love! School starts soon but I am hoping to keep up with the every two weeks! Next update will be on: January 21** **st** **, 2018**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Now We Go

Chapter 10 – Now We Go

 _Wednesday, October_ _25_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

Ever since the party Troy and I remained friends but we rarely did anything more. We went to the court together to work hard but that was it. That was the end of it. We didn't hang at each other's apartments anymore. We didn't have dinners with Lauren and Grey. We didn't do anything with each other. I helped him with his school work when he asked but that was it. That's all I did. I took a deep breath and I tilted my head back as I was over this class.

My phone buzzed on the table as it was Troy, which caught me off guard.

 _Troy: Want to come over to dinner tonight? Lauren and Grey will be here. You can bring somebody else if you don't want to feel like a fifth wheel. I feel like you and Hallie should become friends. I miss you as my friend._

I felt my stomach go tight with that sentence and I looked up at my professor. I didn't know who I would take because I was throwing myself into basketball and pre-med track. I took a deep breath and I looked around the classroom because I didn't know who I was going to invite if I did. Maybe Anderson? I sighed as I grabbed my phone to send him a text to see if he would come. I did miss hanging out with Troy but Hallie was complicating a lot of things.

Their first exhibition game was Friday night and I knew the guys were excited and gearing up for it. Anderson messaged me back saying he would go with me so I went to respond back to Troy.

 _Gabi: Yea, I'll come. Anderson is going to come with me I guess._

I didn't say anything else and I buried myself back into the class but I felt my phone vibrate twice more. I waited until the professor dismissed us and I picked up my cell phone.

 _Troy: Okay, cool. I really do miss you though G…we haven't even talked at the courts. We just play and that's fine but…I'm sorry for Hallie showing up. Can we talk after dinner tonight? Just you and me?_

The other text was from my dad asking me to come in early tomorrow to help watch film and get started on our scouting. I looked at Troy's text message again pulling my lips between my teeth. I exhaled as I sent him a text back.

 _Of course. I guess I just don't want to make Hallie mad. She seems like a nice girl. You seem happier._

Walking along the sidewalk I pulled out my phone and I dialed a number I didn't think I would dial. "Gabi?" I exhaled, "Mom?"

"Are you okay?" she asked a bit urgent, I didn't just call my mom anymore. "I'm okay, I guess, I just needed to hear your voice." I could see her frowning. "Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" I rolled my eyes, "No mom, I'm just…I'm struggling through today." I answered and she sighed, "Oh, well…are you doing anything fun tonight?" I brushed my fingertips together and I looked up, "No, I'm dreading tonight. I have to go to dinner with some of the basketball boys and their girlfriends."

"Oh…you should bring a date."

I kicked a rock that was in front of me, "If I could get a boyfriend mom I would but I just…I don't have time for one."

"Vivian called me today, we were discussing baby names. I think they are thinking about Duke as a middle name." I smiled because I already knew this and I was glad my mom was changing the subject for me. "Dad would love it." I said spinning my foot in a circle, "I might one up him and name my kid Duke," my mom laughed, "You would. How is school?" she asked and I went quiet, "Schools easy, I guess," I responded.

"Easy?"

"I don't have to worry too much about school. I just have to worry about a lot of other things." Mom was quiet again and I knew she was thinking that it had been a long time since we had a conversation like this. She was wondering if she should push the subject. "There's a guy that I really like but when he moved here he broke up with his girlfriend and then his girlfriend moved here to be with him again and…it's hard to watch." I told her.

"Really? She moved to be with him again?" I nodded my head as I stared at the apartment building. "Yea, I mean…we really couldn't have a thing anyways but…"

"Why?"

I didn't say anything this time as I just closed my eyes because there was only one type of person off limits to me. "Gabriella," I winced at the tone, "Nothing happened…ever…but it doesn't stop that I had feelings for this guy but he has a girlfriend with him now. He wasn't going to let anything happen because he is just as aware of the consequences. Nobody was going to let him think otherwise." My mom sighed on the other end of the phone. "Did you even have feelings for Cooper?"

My hesitation to answer this question probably answered it for her. "No." I told her honestly, "I was just angry."

"But…"

"This one is different. I don't want him to get in trouble so I just didn't but then his girlfriend came back."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I just…I feel like I can't catch a break."

"You're doing fine Gabi,"

I frowned, "That's all you have for me mom? That I'm doing fine? Because I could have told you I am doing fine but I am not doing great. I am not great. I am not that happy 99% of the time. I am just there and I am just here wondering around this world wondering what the hell I am supposed to be doing." My mom really didn't make a noise this time and I took a deep breath, "I guess I need to go now." I said quietly, "Dinner? Soon?"

I bit my lip, "Yea, maybe after the exhibition game Friday?"

"Okay, yes, that would be very nice."

"Okay, I'll see you then,"

I hung up and I didn't even say I love you. What kind of people do that? I walked into the apartment and I collapsed on my bed more frustrated than when I walked out of class. "You seem…" I looked over at Lauren and I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I just…I just don't know any more Lo," she came over and crawled into my body with me. I cuddled with her and I let my eyes close. "You're going to be fine. I'm glad you said yes,"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know,"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Gabi's coming tonight," I causally mentioned to Hallie and she turned to give me a face that I knew I was going to get. I rolled my eyes, "She's fine."

"She's into you." Hallie said defensively, "We can't be together anyways. No reason to get jealous." I reminded her as I began to prepare for our dinner tonight. Hallie laughed, "That doesn't mean she isn't into you. She looks at you 97% of the time with a lost puppy dog face. She stares at you. Like why the fuck is she doing that? I am your girlfriend." My eyes flickered to Hallie's, "She probably thinks I am dumb as a box of rocks because I still need help with my biology class."

Hallie let a laugh bubble from her lips and I smiled softly, "I promise Hal, nothing is going on. We're friends." She only nodded her head and disappeared into the backroom. She is working at a daycare as a full-time person. She seemed to be enjoying it but she was ready to get back to school and to get her degree which was a first for her. I rubbed my eyes as Grey walked in the door with Anderson. "How did you figure inviting Gabi was a good idea?" he asked me.

I peeked over my shoulder to see what Hallie was doing but she appeared to have slipped into the bathroom. "I miss hanging out with her. I just want to make it normal for all of us to hang out together. Our first game is coming up and I just need the air to be clear. We play basketball together but we don't speak. It's weird and sad and I just need to figure it out." Grey bit his lip, "Alright. I just…I shouldn't be the one blamed when this all turns into flames."

Rubbing the back of my neck and I tilted my head backwards until it met the cabinet. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see it was my dad calling. "Hey," I answered and he cleared his throat, "How are you son?" I felt the tears fill my eyes, "I'm good. I'm good. I'm just missing you guys." My dad laughed, "No reason to miss us. We're just working and keeping your siblings from fighting." I laughed this time, "I know, but it's still different not seeing you guys."

"Not too much longer until you are here for Thanksgiving." I smiled because I couldn't wait. I couldn't absolutely wait to go back home. "I'm so excited for that." I spoke to him and he laughed, "I'm glad, are you ready for the first game?"

"Yea, I'm ready to play again."

"Good, good, mom and I talked about flying down there for your first actual game."

"Please," I said almost too quickly and he laughed, "You really do miss us." I laughed looking down at the floor underneath of me. "Yea, I do. It's just been a hard couple of weeks." My dad sighed, "You'll be okay Troy, you're a strong kid and no matter how tough things get you'll continue to conquer. I heard that Hallie is still down there?" I smiled, "Yea, she's here. It makes it feel a little bit more like home." My dad smiled, "I knew you two love birds couldn't stay away from each other for long."

I smiled looking at Hallie come out of the bathroom. "Yea, I guess. She's mad at me because I told her I wasn't proposing until I graduated college. She just wants to get married and start a family." My dad laughed on the other end, "Don't jump into that too quickly. You take your time Troy, she'll either wait or she won't." I nodded my head, "I know, I know, I just hope that it'll all work out I guess. I don't know."

"You okay Troy?"

I kicked my foot out and I sighed, "Yea, I'm fine."

"Troy…"

"Another time okay?"

"Son, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I miss you guys and I just have some stuff going on. I'm fine though, I promise. Don't worry mom please? Okay?" My dad sighed, "I want a full explanation later. Okay?" I nodded my head, "Okay," I answered him, "I'll call you later tonight after you shut down the restaurant okay?"

"Thank you, Troy, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Hallie slid her hand around my torso and I didn't relax, I only tightened up. "Okay, I'll talk to you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Dad," I hung up and I sighed, "You okay?"

"Yea, my dad is just worried about me."

"Why?"

I turned around to face her and I smiled, "I don't know, he's just my dad." I told her and she gave me a smile while pulling me into a deep kiss. I eased her onto the countertop for better access. She pulled her hands into my shirt and eased me even closer to her. "I have to finish getting dinner ready," I told her as I eased back slightly and she pouted. "Troy,"

"Tonight. I have something to do after we eat but…"

"What?"

I pulled on her hands, "Gabi and I need to talk about some stuff. We were really good friends before you got here Hallie and she doesn't know her place anymore." She frowned looking at me, "Excuse me? Her place is nowhere around you." I looked at her at her outburst. "She's our team manager. She tutors me in science. She's a good friend who I made on my first night here. It isn't fair to her that you show up out of complete nowhere and I just drop her. She's amazing and funny."

"Stop Troy, this is stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not arguing about this with you. You wanted nothing to do with me when I told you I was going to Duke." She crossed her arms over her chest, "But I changed my mind."

"After I ignored you. That hurt a lot Hallie, to know that I wasn't important enough to even consider trying a relationship so I came down here. I moved on with my life. I met her and we became good friends. She's best friends with Grey who is my roommate. She is at every practice. She'll travel with us. She's going to be around Hallie so you better get damn used to it." Hallie blinked pulling back from me, "Maybe I don't want to be at this dinner."

"Fine," I said to her and she stormed out of the apartment. Grey ducked his hair out of his bedroom door as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "You do know that the only time I hear you two fight, is over a certain Gabriella?" I started to prepare dinner again and tried to ignore him but I just looked up at him. "And?" I questioned and he shrugged, "You keep denying you are nothing more than friends but she knows there is more than that Troy,"

"She's going to have to get over it. Everybody needs to get over everything." I muttered annoyed and Grey shook his head, "You are in over your head here buddy." I looked at him again willing him to disappear because I didn't have the energy for this fight anymore. "Remember what I told you the first time we talked about basketball schedules?" I shook my head no and he smiled, "Don't get caught up with girls. They are too much drama and you just don't have enough time. You really fucked yourself over with that one."

"Fuck off," I said and he laughed shaking his head, "I'm going to change before Lauren and Gabi get here. Is Princess coming back?" I rolled my eyes at Grey's nickname for Hallie. "I don't know. I hope so because I really want to remain friends with Gabi and if she doesn't understand that then she needs to just go back to Oregon already." Grey laughed and shook his head, "Good luck with that one dude." He walked back into his room and I let out a frustrated groan.

Perfect.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Hallie was sitting next to Troy, Lauren on the other side of Grey while I was smooshed between Anderson and Lauren. Troy was across from me and I didn't really want to look at him. I didn't really want to talk to him later and I could feel the daggers of looks from Hallie. "Anderson, are you and Gabi a thing?" Anderson choked on his drink and shook his head, "I would get kicked off that team for that Hallie. Coach has very strict rules for all parties here. Nobody dates Gabi from the basketball team and Gabi can't date the basketball boys. It's basically in our contracts."

Hallie gave a look over to Troy but Troy was too busy staring at his plate. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Hallie asked and I picked at my chicken that Troy grilled perfectly if I was being honest. "Uh no. I played basketball for a really long time myself and never had time for boys. Now I am throwing myself into pre-med and helping with my dad's team. I don't really have a lot of time for a boyfriend." I told her and she gave me the fakest smile.

Troy offered a half smile at my attempt to escape the question, "Were you good?" Hallie asked and I felt my hand tremble from the question. It wasn't that I was offended by the question, it was about one certain word: were. Past tense.

"Uh I guess,"

The boys all balked at that statement, "Gabi is better than most of our roster," Troy defended and he got a kick in the shin for that one. Grey laughed, "She could personally kick most of our asses out there. She's outstanding. No injury is going to take that talent away," I looked over at Grey and he winked with a smile on his face. Lauren smiled glancing up at Grey probably taken back by the comment. It was actually a nice one for a change.

"So why aren't you playing anymore?" I cleared my throat as I was willing to take the millions of questions she was firing at me right now. She was just generally curious. "I had a pretty bad car accident after I had already torn my knees up. My doctors told me I should be done and my dad listened to them so I'm done. End of story." Troy shared a quick look with me because we were keeping most of my events under wraps right now of me trying to walk back onto the team.

"Pre-med? That's ambitious." Hallie said and I nodded, "I like science. It's interesting to me." Hallie took a bite of potatoes, also excellent, "Do you not want kids? Doctors don't have time for kids." She pointed out and I was almost taken back by this. "I am pretty sure doctors have kids." I told her simply with a laugh and she shook her head, "Troy and I are going to have kids after he's in his career and I will be done working. I feel like kids should be around their mother all the time."

"Not my mother," I muttered causing Anderson to laugh, "Did she work?" Hallie asked, I laughed shaking my head, "My dad is the head Duke coach, do you think she worked?" I countered starting to get a little agitated. Hallie shut her mouth this time as I didn't dare look at Troy right now. This dinner was getting more and more awkward by the minute. The boys started to pick up a conversation about basketball and I stared at my plate finishing my food.

Troy scooted his chair back and walked across the kitchen to start doing the dishes. I got up from my chair to deposit my plates into the sink. When I reached over I brushed against Troy's arms when I felt the daggers again. I shook my head pulling back as I went outside onto the balcony. I took a deep breath of the fresh October air that reached my lungs and I held the railing tight. "Please leave my boyfriend alone. Clearly you're trying to get him kicked off the team." I turned around to face her, "Excuse me? I have nothing but respect for Troy and his skills on the basketball court. I am happy he is suiting up in a Duke uniform."

She shook her head, "Just leave my boyfriend alone. He's mine. We've been together for a really long time for you to get in the way of that." She stormed back inside and I watched her smile quickly change to a positive one as she went to wrap her hand around his bicep. Her lips pressed to his neck and he smiled looking at her as he sprayed water onto her shirt. She giggled pulling away and I shook my head as Lauren came out.

"You okay? She basically gave you the third degree."

"I'm fine." I said kicking the ground with the toe of my shoe. "What did she say to you out here?" I rolled my eyes, "Nothing of importance. Just the same thing my dad has been telling me for a long time." She arched her eyebrow with curiosity, "Don't date the basketball boys." Lauren formed a solid O with her mouth and I turned to look at the stars overhead. "I want a drink." I told her as the stress built underneath my shoulders.

"No, you don't."

I shook my head trying to stop the feeling and I sighed, "I think I am going to bug out." I said and she gave me a tight hug, "I'm going to stay here tonight unless you need me to come home." I shrugged, "You can stay with Grey. I'll be fine." She smiled and gave me a quick hug as I went inside. The boys had already started a video game as I collected my purse and jacket. "Are you leaving?" Troy asked and I saw Hallie grab his wrist.

"Yea, I have some homework and other stuff I need to get done." I told him with a shrug, "The food was amazing. Thank you for the invite. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Troy frowned and I knew he had about a million questions running through his brain. I escaped the room and down the hallway as I felt the pent-up energy leave my chest and I exhaled. It wasn't but two minutes later when my phone buzzed.

 _Troy: I thought we were talking tonight?_

I bit on my lip looking at his text message. I wasn't sure how to respond and I exhaled loudly trying to find the right words to expel to him how I felt right now but I couldn't do that. I mean I could and he couldn't get mad but I was going to save it. I was going to save him from those feelings and tell him exactly what he wants to hear.

 _Gabi: We're still friends Troy. Hallie thinks we are more though. I think we should just stick to the basketball court. She clearly doesn't like me. Don't force her to like me either because that won't work either. She'll come around. Stop worrying so much about our friendship and worry about your relationship with her. Clearly, she is insecure with other girls around. She doesn't know who she truly has with you. Show her._

I sent the text message as I climbed the steps to my apartment. I walked through as I bumped into a guy as I looked up at him and he sent me a charming smile back but continued to walk anyways. I smiled back and I went up the stairs until I came to my room when my phone buzzed again. I knew he was probably confused but I told him the semi-truth.

 _Troy: What did she say to you outside? I saw it. I know it wasn't the nicest thing. Hallie is just very territorial._

I rolled my eyes as I knew this already. She was protective of Troy and she didn't want anything to come in the way of her stay at home mom dreams. More power to her if she wanted to stay at home all day with their kids but it was something I personally couldn't do. It's a tough job.

 _Gabi: She told me that she was yours. I know that too. So, I need you to just let whatever happens between us happen okay? I'll stop by Rents tomorrow after practice. I'm assuming you're working?_

Opening my bedroom door, I threw my backpack on the ground and I collapsed into my bed. I exhaled watching the ceiling fan spin around me and my phone vibrated my chest.

 _Troy: How do you know my schedule? How about basketball later tonight?_

My body pulled the blankets up as I contemplated basketball but I knew deep down I was ready for bed and that I should just walk away from Troy in total but it was so addicting to play ball with him. He was just as good as I was and we worked in harmony.

 _Gabi: I'm just that good and not tonight. I'm in my bed and I just don't know if I have it in me tonight. But soon okay? I miss playing with you. Maybe before practice tomorrow?_

I plugged my cell phone into the wall as I pulled the blankets over my head trying to wrap my brain around everything that I needed to do and how I was going to let this situation blow over. I needed to let it blow over. My phone buzzed once more and I picked it up.

 _Troy: Yes, I get out of class at noon. Court at 1?_

 _Gabi: See you then._

* * *

Troy's POV

"Who are you texting?" Hallie asked as we played video games, "My parents," I fibbed as I was texting them but also Gabi. I don't understand her beef with Gabi and not even giving her a chance was beyond me. I tossed my phone onto the table frustrated with Gabi because I did just want to talk to her. I pulled Hallie closer to me and placed her on my lap. "You okay?" she asked, "Yea," I kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm going to go call my dad okay?" I said and she nodded as she played on her phone. I slid out from underneath of her as I needed advice from him. He would be getting ready to close down the restaurant but I also knew he would take the time to talk to me after this morning. I called and he answered on the third ring. "I've been waiting for your call." I laughed as I stepped outside and began to walk the campus.

"I know, that's why I tried to do it after the dinner rush." My dad chuckled, "Thanks for that. It was a little busy." I smiled, "What's going on Troy?" I knew my dad didn't want to do the small talk right now. "There's a girl…" I said and my dad didn't say anything for half a moment, "Like Hallie?"

I bit my lip, "No." I answered, "No not Hallie," I said as my gut dropped because I felt like I had done something wrong but I never have. "Well tell me about this girl…" I sighed, "There's a story I guess to go with it. It was the night we all went to dinner when you dropped me off when I met her. I was walking campus late and pretty much ran into her. We got to talking and we hit it off. Really well. She loves coffee and music and well…you know me." My dad couldn't contain his laugh for that one. "How is that coffee addiction going?"

"I work at a coffee shop and that didn't help so not well." He laughed again and I smiled, "But anyways remember how I told you about Coach's rule?" my dad paused and thought about it for a minute, "No dating his daughter?" I nodded my head slowly, "Don't date his daughter. Well the girl I ran into that night and spent a couple of days with…well that was his daughter." I told him and my dad didn't say anything at all. "Troy, you didn't…"

"No, no, we found out in plenty of time before anything happened. But it was hard already because it was just one of those moments where we clicked without even trying. We could talk for hours about anything dumb without having to try and it was just nice. She has big dreams and ambitions. She is one hell of a basketball player and I don't know. I just had this connection with her." My foot kicked a rock as I found the court that we still spent time at with each other.

"Once we found out we did the whole friends things but I mean I guess we were more than just friends. We would do everything together though. We would hang out, talk, we have this little basketball court where we play together and we still do but ever since Hallie got here things have been so murky." My dad let out a sigh, "Troy, you really like this girl." I bit on my lip, "Yea, I do. I can't hide it either and Hallie can pretty much see it."

"Why did you take Hallie back?" he asked me and I went quiet, "Oh Troy,"

"She faced her biggest fear in moving here so I gave her a chance." I told my dad quickly, "But just because she moved here hasn't changed anything else. She still wants to move back to Seaside, which don't get me wrong Dad, I love Seaside but I don't know if I can do it long-term and she just wants to be a wife and a stay at home mom and after meeting Gabi? She wants to do pre-med and do things and I just…"

"You like a lot of Gabi's qualities that Hallie doesn't have." I nodded my head, "Yea, I do. Hallie mostly has drove me crazy since she has gotten here. We keep having the same fights but I also need her for a distraction. Y'know?"

"Troy, you can't keep her around for a distraction."

"It's not that I don't love her but the girl that I might be falling in love with I can't have."

"That is a problem but you can't drag Hallie along."

I kicked my foot on the ground again, "I need advice Dad,"

My dad sighed, "I wish there was a clear-cut answer but I would say you need to let this new girl figure out how to navigate this if she is feeling the same way. You are the one with a girlfriend now. Your girlfriend of many years. If you want to keep Hallie there, then you need to just let it go. Just let it all happen. Love her and be happy. If you truly don't see yourself marrying Hallie Troy, then I am going to need you to let her go. Don't drag her along." I looked down at my hand and I sighed, "You make that sound so simple."

"You need to make it simple. You are complicating things."

"Then explain this to me…how do I have Gabi when it's rule number one posted on the board in the locker room basically. I can't have her. I am not allowed to date her or get close to her. That's where this gets confusing and upsetting. If I could just have her then I would have never taken Hallie back Dad, I would have basically shut the door in her face and moved on because Gabi is just…everything. She's beautiful and smart and the best basketball player I have ever seen." My dad chuckled from the other end of the phone, "That's where you have to figure out what you want in life Troy. If you want her more than you want basketball?"

"I don't know. I don't want to throw basketball away because I really want to be with her right now. What if we aren't perfect for each other and I gave up a huge opportunity for a girl?"

"That's a valid concern. Maybe you just continue to play basketball right now and figure out what you want in life. Take a step back," I sighed and I nodded, "Okay." I answered him and I looked up at the stars in the sky. "I better get back to Hallie before she comes searching for me." My dad laughed, "That's probably a good idea. She shoots venom." I laughed and nodded, "She sure does. I miss you Dad,"

"I miss you too Troy, we'll see you in just a few weeks."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's the best thing you have said all conversation." I said with a laugh and I could see my dad smile, "You might want to call your mom soon. She misses you. Along with your sister."

"I know. I feel bad."

"Don't. You deserve to live your life. Just don't forget about them alright?" I smiled, "I'll try to call them tomorrow."

"Thank you,"

"I love you, dad,"

"I love you too son,"

* * *

Thursday, October 26th, 2017

I stepped onto the court at the time we both agreed to but I didn't see her anywhere. I turned around again and I groaned sitting down on the pavement. I thought about my dad's words and I took them to heart last night. I decided that I was going to let my feelings for Gabi go for now. I was going to focus on Hallie and basketball until I couldn't do it anymore. Maybe Hallie would get hurt in the process but she could hurt me at any time as well. I didn't say I couldn't see myself marrying Hallie, it's just I didn't want to rush into things.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I turned to see her walking up and she was in a pair of leggings with a snug t-shirt. I made myself look up at her face as I smiled, "It's not a problem. I think I was a little early." She stopped short of me and didn't take off her backpack. I knew I was in deep shit from that point on. "I don't think we can be friends Troy," she quickly said, "You have Hallie and like you said last night she is very territorial. I don't want to become between you guys and I think it's best for all parties if we just stop."

"No," I told her and she gave me a surprised look, "No?"

"No, I am not letting you just not be friends with me. I think we tried that already and we were both miserable."

"No, I wasn't miserable."

I only rolled my eyes to her and she looked off, "I'll still work on the basketball thing and I will try and walk-on still but…"

"Just basketball court practice, just us two,"

"Troy," she stressed, "Gabi," I responded and we made eye contact for the first time. Her eyes softened and she looked down at her shoes. "She accused me of getting you kicked off the basketball team since I can't keep my eyes off of you and I can't Troy. She isn't lying. I would be lying if I wasn't a jealous bitch seeing you two make-out together." I exhaled and looked at the sky for a moment, "Last night at the party I only wanted one person Gabs and it definitely wasn't my girlfriend." I admitted to her and she looked at me quickly willing me to shut the hell up. "Just basketball." I asked her knowing that we couldn't be more outside of that.

She only nodded her head, "Yea," she peered up at me and she closed her eyes, "Hallie should have never said that to you. I never told her about Cooper. I just told her the rules. Okay? I'm sorry. If she ever says that about you again, tell me okay? I do not want that."

"Why did Anderson tell me not to touch you yesterday?" I laughed and I looked at her, "You keep surprising me Gabi…and sometimes…"

"I get it," she spoke up not making me finish the sentence, "I'll keep my distance,"

"I want to be friends Gabi,"

She just shook her head, "No, we obviously can't do it Troy. We have too many feelings for each other. Your girlfriend caught on really quick," I just nodded my head and I picked up a basketball as I bounced it a couple of times, "Okay,"

"We'll get into a routine, alright? Everything will work out but let's just keep our distance, okay?"

I couldn't look at her this time and she walked away. I took a shot at the hoop and it circled but dropped out. It bounced back to me and I let the ball rest in my hand. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Hallie texting me a story of her day. I shoved my phone back into my backpack and sighed.

* * *

Friday, October 27th, 2017

Gabi's POV

I watched the team warm-up on half court as I looked down at my black high heels with my skinny blank pants. The blue top sticking out as my dad walked by and handed me a clipboard. He went on talking to his assistant coach as the gym was filling with fans of all ages and the students were lining up. I turned to look at the bench and I saw Hallie sitting front and center causing my eyes to roll inside of my head.

"Gabi, will you run back to the locker room and grab my mouth guard?" Grey asked as he ran by and I nodded, "You got it." I walked back towards the locker room and through the tunnel. I opened the door where my dad was writing down the important keys to the game. His back was turned to me, "Good luck tonight dad," he turned around and gave off a smile, "Thanks Gabi," I reached for the mouth guard in Grey's locker and I began to walk out.

"Gabi," I spun around and looked at my dad, "Have fun tonight, okay?" I just nodded and I left the locker room and went back to the floor. I sat down the mouth guard in his chair as I surveyed the team warming up. Troy was the sixth man tonight but I could see him quickly worming his way up into the starting five. He went up for a lay-up and it went in smoothly. The whistles blew for captains and the boys switched to a different drill while the captains talked it over.

I took a deep breath as a fellow manager came up on the other side of me, "Raven is having issues with the camera, she asked me to send you for help." I nodded my head, "I am going now." I began to climb up a flight of stairs that became a bit of a breeze after working out so often with Troy. I made it to the top where I could see Raven stressing. I smiled, "It's alright," I reassured as I began to fidget with the wires. "The camera doesn't work too well. I keep telling my dad that we need a new one." I plugged in the cords in to the opposite side and switched everything around for the camera to pop on.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, don't take the camera down right away after the game. I'll come label all of the cords so it doesn't happen again!" she nodded as I went back downstairs. The boys were heading back to the locker room. I quickly made it back to the locker room and I swung the door open as my dad was doing his speech to the boys.

They were all focused and intensely looking at the board as if it was the championship game. I slipped in the back with the other two managers. Everybody stood up and it was time to pray as my dad always did before a game. Guys picked up hands as it was natural as they all had a certain order, a superstition.

"Where do I go?" Troy asked and I felt my hairs stand up on the back of my neck because Cooper always had my hand. Grey shared a look with Anderson and then Troy must have understood. He turned to face me and I shrugged as he gently grabbed my hand as if it was broken. My hand exploded with his touch. Our eyes locked for a moment and then some.

I kept an even face as I stared down keeping my thoughts to myself but a stroke of his finger against my skin caused goosebumps to fly up my arm. I could barely hear my dad as I was trying to breathe but I couldn't get my lungs to cooperate.

When my dad finally said amen, Troy squeezed my hand and I felt like my lungs were going to seize as he quickly let go and they all started clapping cheering as they put hands in the middle. I could barely breathe as I reached out to touch one of the guys to connect me to the middle.

The yelled Blue Devils before disappearing but I had to sit down before I could actually move on. That's about as close to Troy Bolton I could get without freaking out. "Gabi, are you okay?" I looked to see my dad staring at me and I nodded.

"Yea, I'm doing fine." I said with a smile as I stood up to go join everybody on the court. Fuck.

* * *

Troy was intense on the court and he played hard. He was the fastest on any break away and the quickest to track down any ball. He truly had cat like reflexes that were shocking to watch sometimes. I truly wonder how people skipped by him when he was playing in high school.

Grey passed him the ball and Troy sank a three with little effort. The crowd exploded and the elders shared looks as they were suddenly excited for this upcoming season. I smiled as he was highly impressive. The other coach called a timeout as the other managers and I went to grab the chairs for them to all sit on. We quickly sat them all down as I helped the trainer disperse towels among the guys.

I handed on to Troy as he was focused on the play my dad was drawing up but wiped his hands off and the sweat off his face. He was a sweater and I was so attracted to him. He nodded rubbing his hands on the towel again and taking a drink of water from the bottle.

"Understood?" he said and they nodded as they stood up and went back to the court. Troy tossed me his towel and he winked, causing my knees to flat out weaken, Grey shoved him for the dumb move and I rolled my eyes grabbing my stuff.

I sat back down as we were easily beating our opponent with ease. It was a no name school that was seeing all of their weaknesses out front of them. They were facing them head on with a school like Duke and it was good to see where we needed work too. My dad slowly pulled the starters putting the no names in to get a little bit of court time. He kept Troy in to get him the full exposure that he probably needed before facing the big opponents, North Carolina, to be named as one.

Once the minutes began to wind down my dad pulled Troy as I handed him a towel. He brushed his finger again against mine as he took the towel to go sit down. He was laughing and relaxed as he drank water and Gatorade. I sat back to watch the Freshman continue to play higher level than the other team. Once it finally buzzed we stood up shaking hands. We began to put things away afterwards and headed to the locker room.

My dad talked about the game and how well everybody played. He pointed Troy out and told him to keep up the hard work. I smiled as we prayed again and we stood in the same exact spots as earlier. His fingers wrapping naturally around mine this time, his hands dry after washing the sweat off, but it only took one glide across my hand to know that nothing had changed between now and then. We all said amen as the boys went out onto the court to talk to family, friends, and media.

I put everything away with the other managers. When I went out to the court with the drives for the other team with today's film on it. I spotted the auburn hair first but Troy was lifting her into a hug while I saw another person taking pictures laughing. I took a deep breath as I walked over handing the film over. They thanked me and I looked back over as Troy was hugging her and they were all smiling together. Grey had Lauren. Anderson was talking to a new girl. Jayson was happy with his friends.

I slipped back out as I finished up my business. I grabbed my keys when I heard my mom laughing from my dad's office. I snuck down there and I peeked my head in, "He's good honey," My dad couldn't help but grin, "I know, I don't know how we got so lucky to land him like we did." My mom was sitting on my dad's desk and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey," I called and they both looked at me. "Honey, you look beautiful!" my mom said and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom,"

I stood back, "How about we all go get dinner?" my mom suggested looking between the two of us. I took a deep breath as I glanced over at my dad as he was looking right back at me. "Gabi, how about we all get dinner and you can help me break down film at the house?" I smiled and just nodded because that was the easier of the two choices. It was definitely easier than the two different routes I had in mind.

* * *

A laugh echoed from my mouth as we were in the film room in our basement as we were mostly discussing how awful the other team was. We were sharing a bucket of popcorn together as I took a deep breath, "Dad, I think this is good. I should probably be heading back to campus."

"Why don't you just stay here for tonight? We can have breakfast tomorrow before practice together." I hesitated before I just nodded my head. "Yea, that sounds like a good idea." I looked straight ahead at film while I pointed things out to my dad and he smiled every time I did because I had just as good of an eye as he did. Once we went through the entire game he stretched his arms out yawning. "Troy's really good." I told my dad and my dad grinned.

"We were lucky to snag him, he's been an absolute beast but I think I have to credit you a little bit. Your patience to work with him off court and hell even Grey and Anderson. Their performance is much better than it was last year. If you don't mind keep playing with them then, I think that'll help us do better this year. You understand my plays better than absolutely anybody. I think that with them wanting to put the extra work in is good."

"They love to play and I think when we play it's just us." I said, "They don't have to worry about being perfect, they can make mistakes and learn the drills. Then they come to practice and can be perfect because they already worked out the flaws. Of course, they learn with you and on the court at practice but having more time and relaxed time. You're a good coach dad," he smiled, "I just appreciate the help from a manager." He winked and I smiled as we went upstairs together.

My mom was laying on the couch with our cat and was watching a Halloween movie. My dad sat down next to her, "Wow, it has been sometime since you two have walked up those stairs together." My dad sat behind her and pulled her back. I sat on the other couch as I watched the movie but I felt my eyes growing heavy from a full day of activities. I curled up with a pillow as I was dozing in and out but let my conscious become aware.

"She'd make a great coach one day," my dad said and I curled up a little bit tighter. "I don't know if she can do that." My mom mentioned carefully, "I think she needs to fully step away from the game of basketball. She is still heartbroken over not being able to play basketball and you tell me she is helping coach these players?" my dad sighed, "When are you going to give it up? Let her choose her path, okay? She needs to be in control for just a little bit." My dad argued in my favor and I couldn't help but smile.

"You need to give her control of her life then. You need to let her date the boys she is constantly around."

"No," my dad firmly said which caused my heart to sink, "I hear those boys constantly talk about women and their girlfriends. Knowing that one of them could be my daughter would break my heart. None of them have the mannerism that it takes to date her. I just want her to have the perfect person, the one that will continually fight for her and talk about her in only the best of ways possible. They say awful things. I have that rule in place to not only to protect her but to protect me. I have to treat those boys fairly but if I would hear one thing come from one of their mouths about Gabi? They would run until they couldn't feel their feet."

"They are all friends with her though."

"Yea, and they respect her that way. They use her for guidance and wisdom. They seek her for help. They only talk about her in kind ways. I just want to protect her. She's my little girl." I relaxed at the comment because I couldn't get upset with him. My dad sighed, "You're a good man," I heard them kiss, I gagged, and then another sigh. "Should we leave her there or should I take her to her room?" my dad asked and I could feel the stare on me.

"When's the last time her daddy carried her to her room?" my dad let out a laugh, "It's been a while. Just like it's been a while since she sat down and helped me digest film and ate dinner with us without shedding tears. Hearing her laugh tonight was fantastic. I just wish there was more I could do to help the healing."

"She'll be okay," my mom said, "She just needs time."

My parents began to move around and my dad lifted me up with ease. I curled closer to my dad as he carried me to my childhood bedroom. He easily slipped me under the covers. He kissed my forehead before leaving the room and I opened my eyes to take a look around as tears welled in my eyes. My parents only wanted the best for me and I keep fighting them over everything. I took a deep breath as I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

I saw nothing from any of the basketball boys and my heart sank because I thought they would want me to come over tonight to celebrate. Yet, I just was invisible with all of them having girlfriends and other lives. I was just there when people thought I was needed.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 28_ _th_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

I poured an expresso shot as I delivered it to the bar calling the name out. I looked up as the door jingled as I didn't see Gabi at practice this morning and I didn't see her after the game last night. She seemed upset about something afterwards but I mostly was busy with Hallie. I played pretty well and I was on a high afterwards. I continued to keep working hard behind the counter, "Wait, are you the new guard for Duke?" I looked up and I nodded, "Yea," I answered.

"You played a hell of a ball game last night!" I smiled, "Thank you, I am just trying to get used to this level of play." I said with a smile on my face, the older gentleman smiled and walked away with his coffee. I let a sigh fall from my mouth while I wiped down the counter. "Troy, if you need to leave early you can." Danny, our manager, said to me and I looked over at him as I wiped my hands on my black apron.

"I don't have anything. Practice was this morning." I told him, "Studies okay?" I nodded my head as they were doing just fine. "I'll see if anybody else wants to leave." I nodded as I knew if I left Hallie would bug me to no end. It's not that I didn't love spending time with Hallie but I was growing to love my alone time or time to just myself. It was different back in Seaside with constant siblings and constant people around at the restaurant.

The door jingled again and I looked up to greet whoever it was but I knew exactly who it was. She was in a pair of denim ripped jeans with a flannel shirt with a vest. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head and glasses were pushed against her face. I bit on my lip as I began to make her an iced coffee because it looked to be the mood that she was in. I poured a little bit of different things to see if she would like it. She dropped her backpack down at her favorite table that allows the most natural light.

She began to walk to the counter when she spotted me. I raised the coffee in my hands and she met my eyes. She slowly made her way to the counter and leaned against it. "How did you know I wanted an Iced Coffee today?" I handed her the drink and slipped her a blue straw. "Just by how you looked. You don't look to be the happiest, which is when you prefer Morning Fun. When you are really upset you just want black coffee. You just seem to be…content." I told her observing her and she looked down at her coffee and nodded, "I guess you might just be right." She said and I smiled, "You played well yesterday. My dad actually couldn't stop talking about you."

I smiled, "I didn't know we were going to be next to each other…" I said dragging off and her cheeks lit fire with that comment. "Yea, it's where Cooper stood last year too." I laughed nodding, "Yea, I got that." She smiled softly, "I have to go study. I stayed the night at my parents' house last night and came back late because I just couldn't find a way out of bed this morning." I laughed, "I felt that way too." She nodded walking away.

I bowed my head and just nodded my head because this was how it was going to be. Distant conversations and just time on the basketball court. I had to understand that or else I was going to have lost a girlfriend and basketball really fast.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Completing task after task as I witnessed the sun go down. Troy gave me a free refill after a while but he ended up leaving. I exhaled looking up to see a guy sitting by himself and he briefly caught my eye. I turned back to my computer but when I looked back he was still staring. I felt my eyebrow rise up and he smiled softly as he looked at his computer. "Do you want another one?" I pulled an earbud out and I looked at him, not sure if the voice came from him.

"Do you?" he asked and I saw his lips move this time, "Uh…no. Probably not. This was my second." I said and he smiled nodding, "Is that guy your boyfriend? He didn't say a word to you but just dropped it off. I don't get that kind of service around here." I laughed nodding my head, "Uh…no. He's just a good friend." I told him and he nodded, "I see. The whole good friend thing." I laughed, "We can't date." I honestly told him.

"How old are you again?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Nineteen but that doesn't stop my dad from making rules." The man nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Name?" he asked scooting over to sit across from me. I moved my stuff and rearranged my table to add to the new member. "Gabi," I said sticking my hand across the table. He smiled, "Dallas," my hand adjusted to his and I couldn't hide my smile from him.

He had dark brown hair that was mostly chopped up front but very thin towards the back. His eyes were a bright green and a dimple in his left cheek. "Dallas, are you from Texas?" I asked him as I looked down at the table, my loopy handwriting going over my microbiology notes. "No, my parents just are fascinated with this heavy metal band way back when and the lead singers name was Dallas. I don't know. I'm from North Carolina." I laughed nodding my head, "My name came from my grandmother. Your story is a whole lot more entertaining." I told him and he cracked a smile.

"People constantly ask if I am from Dallas and are normally highly disappointed when I tell them no." I smiled shaking my head as I sighed, "What's your major?" he asked me as he peered at my large science textbooks. "Pre-med," I told him with a shrug, "So Biology." I told him and he grinned, "That's awesome. Pretty badass."

Dallas looked at me and I felt good for the first time today. Happy that I was here and talking to somebody else that I was for sure not involved with basketball. "You aren't involved with any basketball team on campus, right?" Dallas gave me a look and I grinned, "Good." I answered and he scrunched his eyebrows together, "Have you dated all of the basketball players or something?" I laughed shaking my head, "No."

I drew my pencil in circles on the paper as I looked up at Dallas, "My dad is the Coach Montez of the Duke Men's Basketball Team." Dallas raised his eyebrows at me, "Really?" I nodded my head. "Yup, and the boy who brought me coffee is the new point guard. My dad has a rule for all players and myself that I can't date them and they can't date me." Dallas made an O shape with his lips and I shrugged my shoulders. "So, we're just good friends because we spend a lot of time together. I'm a manager." I told him and he nodded.

"That's badass. Did you play basketball?"

I just nodded my head, "Yup. I did." I kept it short and sweet because I just didn't want to dig deeper into it. Dallas stayed at my table for quite some time and at one point he bought me a de-caff coffee as we talked and got to know each other. We actually learned we had a class together and had decided to sit next to each other starting on Monday. I looked outside to see it was pitch black, "Did you walk from here?" Dallas asked me and I shook my head. "No. I drove." I replied, "I should probably get going. We have an early practice tomorrow and I didn't go today."

"Can we maybe meet up tomorrow?" Dallas asked me, I smiled, "How about Monday? We can come to Rents afterwards to study for a little bit." I suggested and he smiled, "I like that. Thanks for hanging out Gabi," I nodded with my own smile as we both packed up and went different directions. As I got into my car I buckled my seatbelt waving to Dallas once more as he began to walk back to his apartment. I backed out and I drove towards him and I slowed my car, "Dallas," I said rolling down my window.

He turned to look at me, "Want a ride?" I asked him and he nodded his head with a smile as he quickly jumped into my passenger seat. "Where do you live?" I asked and he began to give me directions while we made small talk. I pulled up to his apartment complex and I put my car into park as he grabbed his backpack. "Dallas," I said again and he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I leaned forward as I pulled him by his jacket gently as he let a grin smile on his face, pressing his lips against mine.

Dallas dropped his backpack and put his hand on my cheek as he kept the kiss professional but damn it felt good. I pulled away as I looked into his green lust eyes and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I think this is the first time I will ever be excited for Monday," I laughed and I gave him a quick peck as he got out of the car. "Thanks for a good day Gabi," I nodded as he got out of the car. I bit on my lip and I smiled.

Yet, all I could think about was I wonder how Troy Bolton kisses.

* * *

 **I love you guys. Really. I love how you hate Troy and you are right. Gabi isn't a strong character but man do we have a story to tell. I can't wait to share future chapters with you and see how or if I am able to change your mind about characters.**

 **Boys are stupid. Gabi is in a bad spot. Let me know what you think about Gabi's new guy and Troy's conversation with his dad….yea, I'm pumped.**

 **Please Review…also sorry about the late post. I completely forgot it had been two weeks. Time flies.**

 **Next Update: February 4** **th**


	11. Jealousy

Chapter 11 – Jealousy

Troy's POV

Thursday, November 9th, 2017

I waited impatiently at the airport as I looked around for my parents. Hallie had to work late and I had practice soon as it was the night before our official first game tomorrow night and it was my birthday. I still wasn't starting even though I had two great exhibition games. Coach was highly impressed and nothing could be going better right now. Hallie, Gabi, and I had found a smooth patch in our relationship but I rarely saw Gabi anymore.

We didn't play basketball that often anymore with the team's intense schedule right now and our Rents schedule was off. I looked again as I haven't seen my parents since they dropped me off in August. I was so excited to see them but I was really hoping they were on time. They were here for two games before heading back to Seaside but I would see them again in just a few weeks when we were in Portland for a tournament.

I finally spotted my mom as she was craning her neck looking around for her 6'7 son. Moving through the crowd she quickly spotted me with a big grin coming over her face. She dropped her bag and wrapped me in her arms tightly, "I have missed you so much." She whispered and I laughed hugging her tightly. My mom was just a little over six foot causing our hugs to never be too awkward. "I've missed you too." I told her.

I felt arms wrap around my legs and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell, "Audge," I breathed picking her up and she wrapped her arms around my tightly as I felt her crying against my neck. I closed my eyes as I squeezed her tightly against me, "I've missed you," she bubbled with tears running down her face and I smiled brushing away the ones I could get too. "Maybe we can have a movie night tonight." I told her and she nodded as I gave her a tight hug again.

Finally, I was able to greet my dad as he hugged me tightly. "How is everything?" he asked quietly and I shrugged, "Okay," I said to him. He nodded as he knew we would talk more later when it was just the two of us. "Alright, I asked coach if you guys could come to practice and he said it was cool. He would like to talk to you some anyways about Thanksgiving." They all smiled as Audrey picked up my hand as we walked to my car.

"Jake couldn't get away?" I asked, "He is busy with school and sports right now. He really wanted too." I nodded, "I'll call him tonight. Just to let him know you passed that on." My dad smiled as we got to the car and I quickly made my way to practice. I was running a bit behind but it would be okay. "Audge, do you want to stay in my apartment with me tonight? I think Hallie is going over to a co-worker's house tonight." I told her and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Please!"

"I even know of a basketball court that we could play at like the one at home." She smiled and I knew this was probably something that she needed. I pulled up to the gym as I hurried everybody through the door. I led them to the court as my dad couldn't help but stop to admire everything, "I have to go change in the locker room. Make yourselves comfortable." I said and they looked around as I scurried off to the locker room.

Flying through the door I was already pulling off my shirt as I ran straight into Gabi. She stopped short and I nodded, "I'm running late," I said and she nodded, "Yea, I realized that." She told me and I rolled my eyes as I went into the locker room. "Late?" Grey said walking out the door laughing and I just shook my head as I pulled on my practice jersey with my shorts leaving behind everything that I normally wore underneath.

I grabbed my mouth guard as the trainer came through, "Troy, you didn't get your ankle taped." She warned and I sighed, "I'm sorry Allie, I was getting my parents at the airport and their flight was late." I gave her my best apologizes as I ran to the court with my ankle braces and shoes in hand. I double layered my socks and then finally slipped on my ankle braces tying them up and stuffing my feet into my shoes. I tied those twice before hopping up to grab a ball.

Barely breathing as coach would kick my ass if I wasn't ready on time and I was trying to become a starter. Grey stood behind me, "Glad to see them?" I nodded with a smile, "Yea, they surprised me with Audrey. It was really good to see her." Grey turned around and spotted my family with a smile. I shot a few more shots before our strength and conditioning coach came to warm all of us up. We finished stretching together as we began to run drills.

The intensity of the practice quickly caught up to me as I played hard and moved quickly. I shot really well and barely took a break to breathe or drink as I didn't want to mess up my tempo through practice. "Troy," Coach called my name during free throws and I jogged over, "Yes?" I asked as I pulled my practice jersey off to wipe off sweat but was only found with more sweat. "You are working exceptionally hard today." I nodded, "I am just trying to make myself better so the team will be better." Coach smiled as if I pulled his favorite line out of a hat. "I appreciate it. Your family looks highly proud of you and frankly, so am I. I can't make you a starter yet because you have to work harder but I want you to know I see it. If you continue to keep it up you'll be a starter by conference." I couldn't hide my grin as I thanked him and quickly returned to practice.

My eyes looked over to see Gabi talking with another manager when I zeroed in on her neck. I felt my heart pound as I felt my world turn in circles for a moment as I could barely breathe. Is this why I haven't seen her around? Why didn't she tell me she was seeing somebody? I could barely breathe but then I thought about Hallie and I knew I had my fair share of marks on my neck since showing up. The guys teased me about them and she just turned the other direction.

Going back to basketball I just focused on that until the very end of the practice. When we finished running I just went straight to the locker room without saying much of anything. I quickly peeled off my clothes and headed to the showers. I then changed back into my jeans and long sleeve t-shirt with my team travel shoes. I pulled on my jacket, "You okay? Your mood changed after talking to coach," Grey said coming up next to me.

I shook my head, "No, coach only said good things. It was something else. I am just going to hang with my family for a bit. Can you and Lauren not hang around the apartment tonight? I am going to bring Audrey back." Grey nodded, "No problem." I thanked him as I walked back out and I looked at Gabi talking to her dad about something but I just went right back over to my parents. "You look great Troy," my mom said, "You've truly grown so talented since you left home."

"I hear you are responsible for making Troy a basketball star," her voice sent my goosebumps up my back and my hair stood up. My mom laughed, "Yea, I went to Oregon to play basketball." She said and Gabi looked at her impressed, "You didn't tell me that." Gabi said looking at me and I just nodded, "My mom was great. Just wait until you eat my dad's food." I told her and she smiled, "I can't wait. Troy is really excited about showing Seaside off."

"Yea, it will be a lot of fun. Guys, I would like you to meet one of our managers and Coach's daughter…Gabi. Gabi this is my mom, dad, and little sister." Gabi greeted all of them and my dad shared a look with me and I shared a look with him. "It was nice to meet all of you." She said and then went off as I looked at my parents, "Are you ready?"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed over dinner with Dallas as we had completely hit it off. We were basically spending most free time together but I was also avoiding him with Troy. I had a Rent's employee give me his schedule and I completely avoided the coffee house with Dallas at all costs. He didn't care for basketball too much so he didn't come to games and I was just trying to keep this from Troy because he didn't need distractions now.

I kept trying to figure out why I was hiding the relationship but maybe I wanted to make sure it was right before I did introduce him to the basketball team. Also known as my 18 brothers that I didn't really ask for. Dallas didn't seem too clue in too much on my avoidance of places but it was okay. We were still new with each other and we were happy. "Do you want to come back to my apartment after this?" he asked me and I smiled looking down at my hand, "I don't know. Can we just hang out? I don't know if I'm ready for our relationship to just take that next step yet." I told him honestly and he nodded his head, "Of course."

We continued talking and finishing our dinner as I looked down at my phone to see a message from Grey.

 _Throwing Troy, a surprise birthday party tomorrow after the game. Just wanted to make sure you were invited. Also, where have you been lately? I see you at practice but never outside of it. You and Bolton okay?_

I sighed, "Actually, Dallas, I don't want to seem rude or not think you are telling the truth. I believe that we could just hang out but it seems that my roommate is having a dilemma. Do you care if I go back to the apartment? I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said holding onto his hand and he smiled, "Anything Gabs, but promise me that we can move onto something more official." He said with a big green sparkle in his eye and I felt goosebumps run down my body.

"You want to go official?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "I was going to ask you at my apartment but if you have to go save lives," I laughed nodding as I got up and sat on his lap, "Absolutely." I whispered kissing him and his let his hand slid up my skirt but I reached down to stop him before it got too far. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear and I smiled kissing him once more before we headed off.

He dropped me off at my apartment but not without several kisses. I ran inside as I pounded on the door three times before entering to give Grey and Lauren a moment to recover. I opened it up to see them just lying on the couch together watching a basketball game. "Hey," I said dropping my stuff off, "Hey yourself," Lauren said and Grey sat up, "Did you get my text?" he asked and I nodded, "Yea, I was out with a friend."

He raised an eyebrow, "A friend?" he questioned and I nodded, "I will try to stop by tomorrow night. No promises." Grey pulled his eyebrows together. "What's wrong with you and Bolton?" I shrugged, "Nothing. We are just friends. Like everybody said we had to be." Grey scratched his head, "He's with Hallie and I have my friend…" I paused as the word slipped from my mouth as Grey bolted up. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked and I could only nod.

"We met at the end of October." I told him quietly, Grey took a deep breath, "You clearly haven't told Troy, have you?" I shook my head and Grey shook his head at me. "You know what, he only wanted to wait to tell you about Hallie because he didn't want to do it over the phone. You are keeping this from him, avoiding him, and are just going to completely blindside him?" I didn't say anything, "And?" I said looking at him.

He got up and walked by to only stop and he touched my neck, "Son of a bitch, Gabi, he saw this." He said and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I quickly went to the bathroom to spot a hickey on my neck and I gasped. "He was off the second half of practice and he must have saw this. He was in a bad mood. Just because he has Hallie does not mean that he hasn't lost his initial feelings for you. You are both fighting against them, I get it, and now you both have somebody else so just come clean."

Lauren looked at me hurt that I hadn't even told her anything. "I'll see you tomorrow Lauren," he kissed her gently before leaving. The door shut and Lauren played with the corner of the blanket. "You have a boyfriend?" she asked and I just nodded my head. "We met at Rents and we have a class together actually. We only became official tonight." I told her as I took off my coat and Lauren nodded. "What's him name?"

"Dallas," I told her gently as I sat down across from her. "It's help get over Troy, I am happy again, and I am having fun. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" she shrugged her shoulders and looked at me, "It's not like you to hide things from me."

"You are with Grey. You would have told Grey who probably would have told Troy." Lauren shook her head, "Why do you care? He has Hallie." I shrugged, "Because just because he has Hallie doesn't mean it's not going to hurt him." I bit on my lip, "I'm sorry." I told her and she sighed, "I probably would have told Grey and if you weren't ready to tell Troy then maybe you weren't ready but it sounds like he already knows."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to smile, "The first time I kissed him I could only wonder how in the hell Troy Bolton kisses." Lauren hugged me tightly, "I hope that has gotten better." I laughed nodding my head, "Yes, it has. I guess I should go talk to him."

"Grey said him and Audrey were at the apartment."

My eyes glanced at the clock to see it was late, "Hopefully she is in bed." I said and Lauren nodded brushing her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to bed but crawl into bed with me if you need to talk." I thanked her and then I got up grabbing my coat and things. I had another text on my phone.

 _Grey: They are at the basketball court._

I rolled my eyes because he knew me just a little too well. I walked across campus with the cold wind whipping around and as I neared the court I heard laughing. I approached cautiously as I watched him play with his little sister on the court. Both of them were laughing and chasing the ball around with each other. I eased onto the picnic table as I didn't want to disrupt the rare amount of time that they were getting with each other.

Finally, he turned to notice me and he did a double take. "Audrey, do you remember Gabi? She's one hell of a basketball player." He said and I felt my cheeks turn red from the comment as if I hadn't heard it before. "Come play with us!" she said and I jumped up running over to the court to join them. "Girls against guys?" I asked and Audrey nodded her head as we took on Troy. Troy and I didn't say a word between each other as we played but it didn't matter on the court.

We joked around with his sister and we could successful navigate Troy.

* * *

Troy's POV

We ate popcorn as Gabi was sitting on the other side of Audrey as she joined us on the court. I knew she wanted to talk but we weren't going to obviously do it in front of Audrey. They were laughing and talking, it made my heart warm because Audrey didn't really enjoy Hallie too much. It was late and Audrey was half way asleep as her phone buzzed and she jumped up tackling me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled hugging me tightly and I laughed, "Thank you Audge," I said with a smile and she grinned, "You are twenty, what the hell," she said and I laughed, "I know right?" I asked looking at her. Gabi smiled looking down, "happy birthday." She said and I shared a smiled with her. "Thank you," Audge rubbed her eyes and she laid down to finish the movie we were watching. Her head was in my lap as I rubbed her hair.

She fell asleep not too long afterwards and the silence between Gabi and I was louder than I think we wanted it to be. "Who is he?" I asked looking over at her and she played with her fingers not really being able to meet my eye. "His name is Dallas. I met him at Rents," she said honestly and I knew exactly who she was talking about. Short guy with brown hair and he constantly ordered the same exact drink every single time.

"Yea, he's a regular." I said as I felt a knot tie in my throat, "Oh yea, he really enjoys it. I don't know, we just kind of hit it off." She told me and I nodded looking over at her. "I'm happy for you." I told her honestly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Obviously how you found out was not stellar. I'm sorry." I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "Yea, it caught me off guard. I thought you were just avoiding me because of everything not because of this."

"You aren't mad, right?"

"No, no, I just…I'm surprised but I am not surprised. Y'know?" I rubbed my knee and looked at Audrey, "You're a beautiful woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just hope he is good to you." She couldn't meet my eye, "You're a good big brother." She said finally meeting my eye and there was sadness there but I could see closure as well. "Thanks, I love hanging out with her. Y'know how we play basketball here and I always say it isn't work?" Gabi nodded her head, "That's what I did at home with Audrey. We would play when either of us were stressed and then crash on the couch watching movies."

"You never went to Hallie?" she asked and it was my turn to look away, "She was the cause of my own stress most of the time. She still is." I answered as I ran my fingers through my hair. Gabi didn't comment and I didn't say anything back. "What does Dallas do? Anything interesting?" I made the effort but my gut hurt from making the effort. "Uh he's a business major," she shot me a look and I laughed, "Yea, I don't know what I want to do. I think I want to do something with sports management or something."

"You'd be a good coach,"

"I don't know if I want to be a coach, I would like to be in the office of a sports team though. I think that would be really fun. I like the money and the strategy to sports." Gabi nodded her head as if I had completely thought out my life. "What did you do in high school? Just basketball?"

"No, no, I was the typical three sport athlete through high school. Football, which I wasn't very good at all but I did it. Then of course there was basketball, which was what I was known for throughout the school and finally, I actually played baseball." She gave me a surprised look, "Really?" I nodded, "I wasn't too bad either. I actually had a few D2 offers to play." Gabi laughed, "And you went JUCO for basketball?"

"I love basketball. I liked baseball."

"And hated football?"

I laughed, "Yes, absolutely." I smiled looking over at her and then I looked down at Audrey. "I think I'm going to take her to bed. Big day tomorrow," I said and Gabi nodded, "My dad wants to make you a starter but he has to make sure you really prove yourself first." I looked at her again, "He told me that today. He said to keep working hard and not but five seconds after that is when I spotted that." I said pointing and she brushed her hand over her neck.

"Yea, my mistake." She paused, "I have been meaning to tell you but I just wasn't sure how to do it. I was also waiting to see if it became more than I actually thought it was." I just nodded my head, "I get it. Just…let me know, and I am being serious Gabi, if he ever pushes you to do anything or if you just need help I will always be there for you." Gabi bit on her lip and she nodded, "Thanks Troy, I'll keep that in mind."

She stood up and I easily picked up Audrey to take her to the bedroom. Gabi was gone by the time I laid her down, I stood in the kitchen as I knew what she wanted to talk about. It didn't make it hurt any less and I knew that's how she felt when Hallie came about. When the door wiggled again I expected Gabi to come through but instead it was a very intoxicated Hallie. I looked back at my bedroom door as she was giggling loudly, "Hallie, what are you doing here?" I asked and she laughed, "I wanted to come see my boyfriend."

"I told you Audrey was staying here tonight." I told her, "She definitely doesn't need to see you drunk." I said and Hallie pouted, "Can't she sleep on the couch?" she asked and I laughed, "No, you can though." I said and Hallie looked at me with a bit of disbelief in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Hallie, my 12-year-old sister is sleeping in my bed right now. You are so drunk I can smell the damn booze on you Hallie," she huffed and whined, "I'll just call my friends to come get me. They are nicer than you." I rolled my eyes, "I bet."

She sat on the couch and tucked her head between her legs. I knew that as the sign that she was about to get sick so I quickly gave her a trashcan and I looked at her. "I'm sorry," she finally mumbled, "I'm sorry," I sat down on the other side of Hallie and rubbed her back as she leaned into me. "Yea, you are still sleeping out here. If Audge wasn't here then I don't care that you had fun with your friends that I am really thankful you met down here. But she can't see this,"

"I love Audge, I didn't know she made it down here."

"Yea, she surprised me." I said and I stood up. I went to get Hallie an extra blanket and pillow as I handed it to her. She looked up at me, "I love you," I told her and she smiled, "I love you too." I went into the bedroom and I scooted in next to Audrey as a lightning strike struke the sky and it was almost perfect.

Almost.

* * *

Friday, November 10th, 2017 – Troy's 20th Birthday

Troy's POV

I was being scrunched in bed and I looked over to see Hallie crawling into bed on my other side of Audrey who was still fast asleep. "Morning," I said as I hooked her into my arms and she grunted, "I was a complete ass to you last night. I'm sorry. And it was your birthday and I never once said anything to you." I kissed the top of her head, "It's okay." I told her quietly and she squeezed my side.

"Happy Birthday, oldie." I smiled, "Thank you." I closed my eyes again as Audrey moved but continued to sleep. My phone buzzed as it had all morning with birthday wishes from many different people. I shut it off as I wanted to continue to sleep. "I saw Gabi walking out last night. Was she here?"

"Yea, hanging out with Grey." I said quietly trying to avoid it all. "She was telling us all about her boyfriend." I dropped and she turned in my arms, "Really?" I nodded as I looked up at the ceiling rubbing her arm, "Yea, they started dating a couple of weeks ago." I looked at Audrey and then I picked up my phone to see it was a little past nine. "I have to get up and go to class." I said and she pouted, "It's your birthday."

A laugh fell out of my mouth, "I have always gone to school on my birthday."

"Not next year," she said with a wiggle and I laughed kissing her lightly before getting out of bed. Audrey woke up at the movement, "Hallie," she said hugging on her and I smiled watching them before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I changed into a pair of jeans with our zip-up blue devil jacket. "Audge, mom and dad are going to be here in a little bit to pick you up. I have class. Hallie will be with you until they come okay?"

Audrey nodded her head and I gave her a tight hug, "Have a good birthday," I smiled, "I will. Thank you, babe," she smiled and I kissed Hallie. "You girls be good, okay?" they both nodded as I picked up my backpack and headed out the door. Grey was eating breakfast and he looked at me, "How did last night go?" I peered over my shoulder before shrugging. "I already knew. I had a girlfriend first," I shrugged and Grey just looked at me.

"Good, glad you two are being civil." I just nodded and I left the apartment.

I needed coffee.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Hey babe," Dallas appeared on the other side of me and I smiled, "Hey, do you want to go to a party tonight? It's for one of the basketball players." Dallas gave me a look, "What for?"

"His birthday. It's the one who works at Rents." Dallas nodded his head, "Maybe. You do own me a night of hanging out." I smiled and looked at the teacher filing into the room. "Yea, that's why I invited you. You can meet my best friend Lauren and the basketball team. There will be a bunch of people there." I told him and Dallas smiled, "Not every day that I am able to party with the Duke Men's Basketball Team."

"Good spirit, I'll bring dinner to your apartment and then we will leave to head over." Dallas nodded as our teacher started the lecture. Dallas let his hand fall over my knee and I put my hand over top of his while we listened together. His fingers drew on my knee and I could make out the word lunch as I smiled with a nod. I let my head rest on his shoulder as I tried to suspense my yawn. Last night was a late night and it was about to be another one tonight.

"What time do you have to be at basketball?" Dallas asked at the end of class. "Two," I responded and he nodded as we laced hands and headed to the student recreation center. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I laughed, "We'll be in Portland." I told him and he gave me a confused look, "I don't believe in my almost twenty years I have never had a normal Thanksgiving. I have been to some amazing places for Thanksgiving tournaments."

Dallas pressed his lips out with a laugh, "So…"

"Yea, we are traveling. We play the first round here but then we go to Portland. It'll be fun."

"How about a Friendsgiving before you leave?" I smiled as we both ordered lunch as Subway and then sitting down together. "Maybe. I'll see how our schedule is unfolding. My dad normally hosts one for the whole basketball team before we leave since they don't get to go home but this year Troy's family is hosting Thanksgiving right outside of Portland where he is from. How the boys are getting a Thanksgiving meal this year from somebody else."

"That's fun,"

"Troy's excited. Last year he was playing at a community college in Portland and now here he is…" I smiled thinking about the whole situation, "If you could have dated Troy, would you?" Dallas asked, I paused trying to figure out if it was a trick question or not. I decide to go the honest route because what in the hell do I have to lose? "Troy and I met and really hit it off." I told Dallas as I met his eye, "I didn't know he was the transfer kid on the basketball team and he didn't know I was Coach's daughter. So, we kind of had a whirlwind of quick feelings and then we found out who each other was and it's been kind of weird since then…" I said with a shrug and Dallas nodded, "His girlfriend from home then showed up,"

"Wait he was dating somebody?"

I laughed, "No. They broke up because she didn't want to do long distance. Then she showed up one day and it's been a whole lot weirder since then. I don't know. We could never be anything but there was something. We just don't hang out really anymore. I help him with basketball sometimes but I'll see him at Rents and that's about it." Dallas smiled, "I'm glad you shared that with me. Most of the time people would hide that."

"Why hide things?"

Dallas smiled and I smiled back because I was finally happy and Troy Bolton wasn't here.

* * *

Troy's POV

I pulled on my jersey as I looked in the mirror. The bold 14 stood back at my eyes and then the bags underneath of my eyes. The locker room was pulsating with some song as the team was excited for tonight I went through my pregame routine as I stuffed headphones into my ears as I pulled on my ankle braces and then tied my shoes tightly onto my feet. I exited the locker room as my pre-game playlist went through my ears as Gabi tossed me a ball.

We avoided eyes as I just couldn't muster the thought of her with another guy. It was highly hypocritical of me to do but I knew where I stood with Hallie. I didn't know the relationship of this Dallas and Gabi. He was a frequent in Rents and had been seen with other girls. He was pretty rude when at the counter and basically made sure I knew his order exactly. As if he would break out into hives if there was one extra pump of vanilla than he actually wanted.

I shot around for what felt like ever before we were warming up with the coach and then we were off to the locker room again. I dropped my phone and headphones into my locker before sitting down on the other side of Grey. "You alright dude?" I nodded, "Yea, I'm just getting focused." I told him and he nodded, Coach came in to give us his big speech and the rundown of who was guarding who for the beginning of the game.

When it was time to pray I got up and I looked at her and she looked at me with a shrug in her shoulders. I went over and I simply just grabbed her hand this time as her dad spoke and disappeared before she could question anything.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy was acting odd and I could only imagine it had to do with Dallas. Deserves him right. He just let a girl jump back into his life without question and here I am finally moving on with somebody new. I exhaled as I went back to the court as we did starting line-ups. My dad waved me down and he showed me a couple of plays and asked which I thought would match well with their defense. His assistant coaches were right there as we all discussed it as if I was a part of the team.

This had been normal when I was in on film sessions people knew I could see things that others couldn't obviously see. Just how I picked up which way Troy fakes and then goes more times than others. The coaches began to quickly respect that. Once they tipped the ball I sat on the edge of the bench as I looked out into the crowd and I quickly spotted Troy's family. They were all smiling and laughing, Hallie was holding onto Audrey who I loved to hang out with more.

She was funny and definitely loved her older brother. Her older brother loved her just as hard and he was happier with them here. He was lighter. I figured with Hallie being around it was going to be more like that but she made things worse. Dallas made me feel lighter and happier but I also couldn't deny the feelings I still had for Troy nor could he deny the feelings that he had for me. We both were trying to surpass them but neither of us were doing very well.

We took a quick lead and it never really disappeared either. The guys played really well and my dad was satisfied. The game ended as fast as it started causing for high-fives and good game along the line. I shook hands with the coach, who used to work under my dad, "Gabriella, how are you doing?" I smiled, "I'm okay. Getting used to me new role." I said and he smiled, "I was devastated to hear of everything. I was just so excited to watch you play," I smiled with a shrug and he squeezed my shoulder.

"Al, are you chatting up Gabi?"

"Is she giving you all the entail?" I laughed and my dad smiled as he hugged me, "She's a secret weapon." Al laughed and him and my dad talked for a few moments as I began to collect stuff. I went walking back to the locker room with my arms full of stuff to the point I couldn't see. When I ran into somebody I screeched as everything went falling to only reveal Troy Bolton on the other side. He cursed, "I'm sorry Gabi, I wasn't paying attention." I then noticed the auburn hair right next to him and I nodded, "It's okay. I couldn't see." I told him with a shrug and he helped me carry the rest to the locker room.

"Hallie, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," I told him and he nodded as I put everything down, "I hope you are coming tonight." I looked at him surprised, "You know?" he cracked a smile, "I know. Grey talks too loud with thin walls." She smiled and nodded her head, "Yea, I think I am coming with Dallas." She said tucking hair behind her ear and I nodded, "Good. I can't wait to formally meet him." I paused and I looked at her again, "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just not used to this whole you have a boyfriend thing."

She recoiled from that statement and looked at me, "And I'm not used to you having a girlfriend yet. So, nothing will change." I brushed my fingers through my hair and I just nodded, "Yea, I figured." Gabi exhaled loudly, "Well, I have to go. I have to go get dinner with Dallas and then I will be there at the apartment. Act surprised for Grey, will you?" I nodded as I watched her go, "Gabi," I called one last time, "Can we play basketball together this week at some point?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, "Yea, we can. I'll text you to see." I smiled as she really disappeared this time and I went in search for my family for some birthday dinner. Hallie wrapped her arms around my waist as she kissed my neck, "You look good baby," I squeezed her hand as Audrey wrapped herself around me. We all walked out of the door together as I looked over at Dallas greeting Gabi. Our eyes connected for a second before we both walked in different directions.

* * *

"Why can't I stay over tonight?" Audrey said with a pout, "Because my friends are throwing me a party for my birthday. I can promise mom and dad wouldn't like that too much." I said to Audrey as we were walking to go get ice cream together. The rest of the family was finishing dinner but I had to break it to Audge that she had to stay at the hotel with mom and dad. "Why?" I laughed, "Because there is going to be a lot of people and a lot of things going on. It'll be busy. I promise. Being with mom and dad will be more fun."

She sighed and shrugged as we opened the door, "Troy, can I ask a question?" I nodded, "Sure,"

"Do you like Gabi?" I almost choked on my spit as Audrey looked at me, "Why do you ask?" I asked her and she shrugged, "I don't know. You smile and laugh a lot more with her than you do with Hallie. I like Hallie but Gabi plays basketball and she's funny." I was too shocked to answer her and I looked at the ice cream board. "Two chocolate chip cones," I said fishing out my wallet, "So you do?" Audrey said and I bit on my lip. "Audge, this stays between you and me, okay?" she nodded with her big blue eyes looking at me.

We were handed our cones and we went back to the street. "Gabi and I really hit it off but we can't date. She is Coach's Daughter and his number one rule is that we can't date his daughter. She's tried to talk to him about it but he just shuts her down. So, when Hallie showed back up I just took her back. I didn't exactly want too because of my feelings for Gabi but I also can't have Gabi. She is funny and amazing. She's a hell of a basketball player but now isn't the time."

"So why are with Hallie?"

"Because I do love her."

"But not as much as you used too?"

I shrugged as I licked my ice cream cone, "You know how Seaside is small? That we only have so many people to hang out with? Hallie was always one of those people to hang out with and yes, I love Hallie and I really loved her back when I was in Seaside but when I moved here? I found out there was more than just Hallie in this world. There are many different girls with many different personalities. A lot of girls from Seaside from my class are the same. They want to stay there and have a family." Audrey nodded, "I get it. You left and experienced new things and now Hallie just isn't the same."

"Yea, it's just not the same." I told her and she nodded, "I don't want to stay in Seaside. I want to go and do things." I smiled hugging her to my hip, "I know how that feels and you can do it. Just like I did it." She smiled and I led her back to the restaurant, "Hallie and I will either work or we won't but I had to give her another chance. She came all the way here to be with me again and that was taking a brave step. Gabi has a boyfriend anyways."

"Oh, that's good. Are you guys friends?"

"We try to be but sometimes it gets hard."

She smiled at me, "If you and Gabi are meant to be then you and Gabi will get together when the time is right." She said and I squeezed her shoulder, "We'll see. You are way wiser than I ever was at your age." She laughed as we came up to the family, "How was ice cream?" my dad asked and I smiled, "Good. Audge and I had a good chat." I winked at her and she smirked. "About?" I shrugged, "Life outside of Seaside."

Hallie laughed, "What life outside of Seaside? This?" I paused looking at her and I just shook the comment off. "It was a good thing," I said and my dad smiled, "Troy seems to be loving it here." I nodded with a smile, "I do love it here. It's been a lot of fun." Hallie rolled her eyes and I hugged my parents, "We have to get going. We'll meet for breakfast tomorrow and maybe some shopping?" I asked looking at my mom and she grinned, "You know the way to my heart."

We all got up and exchanged hugs as we went different directions. Hallie tried to wrap herself around me and when I didn't let her she whined, "Stop," I said and she rolled her eyes, "Are you annoyed by my comment?" I stopped to look at her, "When are you going to open your damn eyes?" I asked her, "I am happier here than I was in Seaside. Do I miss my family? Every damn day but guess what? I am doing just fine without them."

"Why do you not want to go back there?"

"Because this world is so much bigger than Seaside. What can I do in Seaside?"

"Be a high school teacher and a coach,"

"No." I answered, "I do not want to do that. I don't want to run my dad's business and I sure as hell do not want to be stuck in a town that has three stoplights."

"Seaside has more than that," she said annoyed, "I like cities, I love Portland. I love here. The weather is amazing,"

"What about?"

"Stop Hallie,"

I began to walk and she whined, I didn't stop walking and she finally caught up to me. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because this world is bigger than us Hallie,"

She shut up after that and drug her feet next to me until we got back to our apartment. I opened the door as all of my friends were in the room and were caught off guard by my presence coming through the door. They yelled surprised and I smiled as I was surrounded by all of my friends, a drink put into my hand, and I let Hallie wrap her arm around me as if we weren't fighting. I thanked everybody and Grey came up to me.

"You knew,"

"You talk too loud," I responded and he rolled his eyes, "But thank you, this is awesome." I patted his shoulder as we took a shot together and I slowly began to relax after this evening. Hallie moved on to her friends who she invited and I leaned back against the counter drinking a beer talking to the basketball team. The door opened again as Gabi walking in hand and hand with Dallas. My stomach was queasy looking at her and she met my eye quickly.

A smile spread on her face, "Happy Birthday Troy!" I smiled, "Thanks Gabi," she waved and then I moved away from the crowd. "Dallas, I would like you meet the birthday boy, Troy, Troy Dallas," I shook his hand and he gave me a look, "Happy Birthday," he muffled and I smiled, "Thanks for coming. Beer and alcohol is over there," I said pointing to our makeshift bar that Grey was tending too. "Thanks," he said and I watched them walk off together.

His hand sliding behind her back pulling her close, I looked away and then over to Hallie. She was laughing with some friends and I sighed going over to her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into her ear, "I just don't know how to feel sometimes about going back." I said softly into her ear and she turned around, "It's okay, we'll talk later." She kissed my cheek and I tapped her face gently with my thumb, "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

He looked at us walk away and now he truly knew how I felt when Hallie showed up. It didn't matter that both of us had a significant other. We were both jealous as hell that other people had us. I exhaled trying not to pay attention to him giving Hallie attention.

Dallas and I got a drink together before I dragged him over to meet the rest of the basketball team. Grey gave me a look and I gave him a look back because Dallas was giving off a weird vibe tonight. I wasn't sure what it was about but he had been fine up until right now. He was cold and didn't seem to want to talk much but I just let it go. He was in a strange environment with new people. Maybe he had a hard time making new friends.

When it became crowded we escaped onto the balcony and Dallas exhaled, "That's a lot of guys you hang around," he said and I nodded, "Yea, I grew up with guys in my life. I tend to spend more time with them than I do girls. My mom was always confused by that." Dallas laughed nodding, "Yea, I get that." I just shrugged, "I'm sorry, does that bug you?"

"A little."

"Well I can't date any of them," I joked and he laughed, "That doesn't make any of them not want you. Especially, what did you call him, the birthday boy?" I rolled my eyes, "Troy is just a good friend. Just like Grey. They are both in relationships. Why are you so jealous?" I asked him as I put my hand on his hand, "I don't know. I really care about you and I really don't want to lose you." I scrunched my eyebrows because it was a little early for that comment.

"Don't worry Dallas," I said squeezing his hand gently and he sighed, we went back into the party as he kept a tight hold onto me and I kept a tight hold onto him as we danced to the music, got drunk, and had fun making out in the corner after a while.

At some point, there was singing about Happy Birthday and I drug Dallas over as Grey presented Troy a cake. He laughed looking at it and he blew out the twenty candles as the room cheered. "What did you wish for Troy?" somebody asked and he smiled as he settled on me for a moment, a beat passed as I was curious. "For an unforgettable year."

I held my breath and he hugged on Hallie for a moment and I squeezed Dallas.

* * *

 **Happy Super Bowl Sunday – ya'll I just need you to hang in for a few more chapters before things get really interesting! Just go through the drama and the lack of them being together and Troy being a dick (Insert shrug emoji) anyways! Hope ya'll enjoyed the update!**

 **See ya in two weeks!**

 **Next Update: February 18** **th**


	12. Thanksgiving Fights

Chapter 12 – Thanksgiving Fights

 _Sunday, November 19_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

Dallas laughed as we took a picture together in the apartment as Lauren grinned from ear to ear as we were having our own little Thanksgiving today. Tomorrow we had our first basketball game of the tournament before leaving for Portland on Wednesday. "You two are too cute," Lauren said with a big smile on her face. After the party Troy and I avoided it each other mostly. Maybe he was right from the beginning…it was good for us to have other people to keep us distracted.

"We should go get coffee first," I said to him and he nodded, "Yes, let's go get coffee and then we can make snow angels," I laughed shoving him as I waved good-bye to Lauren. We walked out as there was a brisk chill in the air. I followed Dallas to the car as I slipped in and he began to drive to Rents. We were going to enjoy a nice meal together and then go to the movies later tonight before he went back to West Virginia and I went to Oregon.

Once we pulled into Rents we got out and I pulled his hand into mine as we walked hand in hand together. The very first thing I noticed was Hallie sitting in a chair on the computer which meant only one other thing. Troy was working. I took a deep breath as I approached the counter with Dallas as he was digging out his Rent's card. I looked around until I noticed him in the corner making a coffee already.

He finished as he brought two coffees over and sat them down in front of us. "On me," he said catching my eye and Dallas looked a little surprised. "How did you know our orders?" Troy smiled as he turned his attention to Dallas. "You get the same exact thing every single time." Troy said to him and Dallas couldn't deny it, "But Gabi doesn't." Troy looked back over to me and he shrugged, "I just know."

Dallas frowned hard core, "How was practice this morning?" I asked Troy as Dallas still was trying to process everything. "Fine. Mostly scouting stuff. Where were you?" I took a sip of my drink as he knew exactly what I wanted before I even walked through the door. "I had to take care of some stuff for my dad for this trip this week." Troy couldn't contain his smile, "I'm pumped." I laughed, "I bet. You get to go home for the first time in months."

"You got that right." Dallas slipped his hand in mine and Troy couldn't stop the frown on his face, "I have to get back to work. Have a good night." He turned and left as I just nodded my head because this wasn't any less awkward for either of us. He grabbed a drink and then took it over to Hallie. His lips pressed into her hair and I felt my insides scream of desire from that movement. Dallas and I had only made out without a lack of touching anything.

I wasn't ready for that yet. After Cooper, I vowed that I would never rush into that decision again. I wanted it to be special and different than what I experienced with Cooper. Dallas and I left as Dallas seemed to be in a different mood now. "Did you text him and tell him that we were coming with our orders?" Dallas asked looking at me as we both got into the car. "No." I told him honestly, "Like Troy said you get the same thing every single time."

"That doesn't explain your order."

"He can read me and he is just as into coffee as I am. He just knows."

"Was that what you were going to order?" I nodded my head, "Yea, it's a black coffee with milk and three pumps of hazelnut." Dallas gave me another look and just shook his head, "I don't like him Gabi." I laughed, "Well his girlfriend doesn't like me so I guess that is mutual." Dallas looked at me again, "I thought you said you two didn't talk anymore."

"We don't. Except for basketball."

Dallas dropped the subject after that and I looked out the window wondering where he was taking me.

* * *

Troy's POV

"I don't like him Grey," Grey flashed his eyes over to me and away from the video game, "Who?" he asked again missing the first half of my conversation to him apparently. "Dallas." Grey rolled his eyes, "Do you really think Gabi likes Ice Queen?" I rolled my eyes this time, "No, but at least Hallie isn't weird and off Standish. She's just a bitch to her, which is unacceptable." Grey shrugged his shoulders, "Get over it man."

Sinking into the couch I watched him play the video game as we had a game tomorrow night to kick off the beginning of our tournament. I was counting down the days until I was back in Oregon. "you're just jealous man," I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Relaxing back into the couch I brushed my hand over my forehead. "You need to prepare yourself for tomorrow." I looked over at Grey, "I'm ready to go home." I said standing up and Grey shook his head, "You better focus Troy, you have been distracted lately." I just nodded my head as I stood up going into my room. Hallie was packed and ready to go home tomorrow after our game. She had a late flight out of here and I was ready for a bit of a break from her.

She had an apartment ready to lease after Christmas break and I really couldn't wait to have my room back. Hallie wasn't going to be around much at all in December and January. She talked about coming for New Year's Eve but mostly staying back in Seaside to spend time with her family while she was off from work here. I laid back on my bed as I pulled my cell phone out. It had been a long time since Gabi and I played basketball together.

I missed it.

I opened a text message to her and I exhaled slowly trying to find the right words to say to her.

 _Court?_

I sent the text message hoping her jealous boyfriend didn't read too much into it. He was mad when I knew what coffee I wanted just by how she was. It's easy. She was so easy to read that I didn't find it complicated. My phone buzzed again and I picked it up.

 _Is that a good idea?_

I exhaled and I stared at the fan going in circles over and over again.

 _Just for a bit._

I could see her bit down on her lip thinking about the offer.

 _Late._

I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head onto the pillow. I could do late.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as it was cold outside. I was bundled up as I walked to the court where I already heard the basketball hitting the court as I approached. Troy was shooting and I could see his breath in the air. "Don't you think we should take this party to the indoor court?" I asked and he turned around to see me. He shrugged, "It's not our spot that nobody knows about." I guess I could agree to that.

Going onto the court my eyes connected with his. "You okay?" I asked him and he shrugged shooting the shot, "Is your boyfriend mad at me?" he asked turning to look at me and I laughed, "A little bit. He didn't like that you knew my coffee order." He let a smile file onto his face, "It was easy." I rolled my eyes as he bounced me the ball. We ran through drills with each other to the point I had to shed a jacket. "You've really improved. Have you been practicing without me?" Troy asked at one point and I laughed, "Yea. You've been hiding."

A laugh escaped his throat, "Whatever. You are the one with the jealous boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Excuse me, have you met your girlfriend?" he laughed tossing his head back, "Alright, fair enough." We continued to play and he smiled, "I've missed this." He said looking at me and I nodded, "I have too. I haven't seen you at Rents too much either." I said to him and Troy shrugged, "I've been working less and somebody let it slip that you asked for my schedule to avoid me." My cheeks flushed and I kicked at the dirt.

"I just know how Dallas feels about you as I was honest with him from the beginning. Figured it was better for all." He nodded, "Yea, I should have probably told Hallie but she might have killed you with her eyes by now." I cracked a smile as I nodded my head, "Yea, probably."

"What is going on?" I turned around to see Dallas and I paused as I looked back over to Troy and then back over to Dallas. "I'm playing basketball." I said and Dallas narrowed his eyes, "With him?" he said and I felt my body tense, "Hey, man, it's literally nothing but basketball." Troy stood up for me and Dallas narrowed his eyes, "She told me what you guys had," Troy laughed, "That doesn't mean shit now. I have a girlfriend. We literally just play basketball with each other."

Dallas took a step closer to Troy and I pushed Dallas's shoulder, "Stop. We were just playing basketball and talking about his girlfriend." Dallas looked at me and then back to Troy. "Fucking stay away from my girlfriend." I blinked at the aggression that Dallas showed towards Troy and he grabbed my wrist tightly, "Dallas," I winced and Troy jumped forward, "Get your hands off her. You are hurting her." Troy's blue eyes were dangerous and Dallas just stared back.

"You don't tell me what to do. Understood?" Troy looked at him as Dallas released me and I looked at Troy. His eyes were begging that I didn't go with him but I had too. I mouthed I'm sorry as I backed away and followed Dallas. I wrapped my arms around my body and I looked at Dallas, "Dallas, what the hell? Did you follow me?" I asked and Dallas didn't say anything until we got to his car. "Yea, I wondered where the hell you were going."

"I told you I was going back to my apartment. I walked past here and saw him so I stopped. He's my friend," I told him almost angry and Dallas turned to stare at me, "You like him Gabi, he has a thing for you and he can't even fucking hide it." He was angry and I just stopped as he opened the passenger side door. "No, I am walking back to my apartment." Dallas stared at me, "Are you going to turn around and fuck him?"

"No?" I said confused, "What the hell has given the idea that I am going to fuck Troy?"

"You aren't fucking me."

"Well obviously not. We have barely been together and we need to take this slow. The last time I rushed into things it turned badly, so I am going to take this slow. If you aren't okay with that then get the fuck out of here." I began to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. "No, stop," he said and his voice was calmer now, "I'm sorry." He apologized and I brushed away from him. "I'll talk to you later."

I continued to walk away and I felt the frustration surface and the tears build in my eyes. I took a deep breath though and I calmed myself down. He was just jealous and he probably had every right to be jealous. I opened my apartment door when a text came through my phone. I pulled it out and I looked at it and didn't think he would have actually texted me.

 _Are you okay? – Troy_

I breathed out as he cared more than I could ever think but I didn't respond as I tossed my phone onto my bed. Fuck relationships.

* * *

 _Monday, November 20_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

"What the hell Gabi," Troy pulled me backwards and I looked at him with crazy eyes. "What?" I asked him and his eyes were concerned and pissed and scared. "You never texted me back last night. I almost came to beat your damn door down because I was fucking scared he laid a hand on you." His breathing was rapid and his eyes were a bright blue today. "Dallas would never touch me." I said pulling away from him and he shook his head.

"The way that he grabbed you last night? That's not okay," I flickered my eyes to him and I shook my head. "He was just jealous okay?"

"Yea, I'm fucking jealous too but you don't see me grabbing your wrist and dragging you away."

"You don't really get a say," I said to him and he pulled backwards and he just nodded, "If I ever see him do that again, so help me," Troy said and he walked away as I watched him walk away. My heart was beating rapidly and I wasn't sure what from. Troy was upset based off of Dallas grabbing my wrist. I wasn't exactly thrilled with it either but Troy didn't really have any say in my relationship. It was between me and Dallas.

He had sent a text apologizing this morning and that was that. If Troy saw him pull me back after we were talking he probably would have pummeled him. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked up at the gym as Troy was throwing up shots but he didn't look good. He didn't look good at all. I finally looked around trying to find any assistant coach. When I didn't see one I went over and I grabbed him by his practice jersey. "You can't play like shit because you a worried about me, understood?" he blinked and just nodded his head as I let him go.

I returned to the sides as I looked around to only spot Hallie standing in the bleachers. Her eyes narrowed on me and I could only roll my eyes. I headed for the locker room as I could only handle so many jealous people in my life. Dallas was jealous. Hallie was jealous. Troy was jealous. Everybody was fucking jealous and it only came down to one thing. The fact that Troy and I could not have a relationship with each other.

"Gabi," I cringed but when I looked it was actually Tanner, I smiled as I walked over and gave him a big hug. "Hi," I said breathing and he smiled hugging me tightly back. "How is everything?" I smiled, "Good. Really good, you'll have to meet Dallas before you leave." Tanner nodded, "Yes, please,"

"He leaves tomorrow for West Virginia." I told Tanner and he nodded with a smile on his face, "How is Viv?" Tanner laughed, "Pregnant. She is ready to have the baby but she's hanging in there. Not too much longer." I smiled squeezing his shoulder, "Are you excited?" a sheepish grin came over his face and I couldn't contain my laugh. "I cannot wait to see you as a dad." Tanner laughed as we hugged again, "Look at my two favorite kids hugging it out."

My dad walked over with a smile on his face, "We need to have a family dinner after the Thanksgiving tournament." He said as he hugged Tanner and then pulled me into his side. "Yes, we do. I'll talk to Vivian, then consult your assistant, and then talk to mom." Tanner half joked and my dad smiled, "I'll send you a couple of dates and then you can talk to Vivian." Tanner smiled with a nod as my dad went to finish warming up the boys and talk to the opposing coach.

Looking around I spotted Dallas and I waved him over. "Dallas, I want you to meet my older brother." Dallas smiled reaching out to shake Tanners hand. "Tanner, Dallas, Dallas, Tanner."

"Nice to meet you man," They began to talk and I pushed away from the railing. "I have to go. You boys be good okay?" they both waved me away as I went to the locker room to finish getting everything ready. I turned around to see Hallie talking to Troy over the railing and I knew he wasn't going to be focused for this game. I walked away letting it go while I finished putting everything together. I exhaled loudly while I tried to get my emotions under control.

* * *

Troy's POV

After our win, I walked hand and hand with Hallie. My mind was a little too busy to think about anything about Hallie and all about my lack of performance today. It was brutal and Coach was pissed as I sat on the bench for most of the second half. Gabi kept sending me glances but I was royally pissed off at her. She never texted me back last night after he had his hands on her and was hurting her. It made me nervous and Hallie kept questioning why I couldn't sleep last night.

Then when I saw her walk into the gym all panic left and all anger came straight for me. I couldn't control my reaction and I couldn't control my temper towards him but I didn't like Dallas. I didn't give two shits that she was dating because I couldn't judge that. I could judge who the fuck laid hands on her that doesn't deserve to lay hands on her. "Where are you?" Hallie stopped suddenly and I stopped next to her. "What?"

"You are blank, you aren't even listening to me."

Was she talking? Oops.

"Sorry, I had a bad game. I think I am going to go shoot around for a little bit." I said, Hallie rolled her eyes, "You always are shooting and practicing."

"That's what I am paid to do." I said with an eye roll, "Why are you in such a piss poor mood?" I ignored her as I walked up the stairs to our apartment. I put my key in the door and unlocked it as Grey was going out but I just wanted to go to bed. "When do you move into your apartment again?" I asked, she recoiled from that statement. "What?" she looked a bit stunned and I just nodded my head, "I just think we need a bit of space Hallie, we are constantly on top of each other twenty-four seven. I am trying to play basketball."

Hallie frowned, "Troy, what the hell. I thought we were doing fine." I shook my head not really wanting to listen to anymore. "I just need space Hallie, I think I am going to stay at Anderson's tonight. Have a safe flight home later tonight." Hallie looked at me confused as all get out as I was having a mental breakdown. I couldn't be in this room anymore.

"Troy, what is wrong?" she grabbed my hand and I took note on how she gently just grabbed my hand instead of wrapping her damn hand around my wrist like fucking Dallas did to Gabi. She literally said the words ow making me want to punch his fucking lights out. "I just had a really bad day, I didn't sleep well last night, and I am just really tired Hallie. I am tired of fighting with you about Gabi being around, I am tired of being away from my family, I am tired of working hard and then having a day like this."

"You do work hard Troy, you really do work hard. I think you shoulder stay here. I'll stay here with you and then we can watch a movie so you can decompress. I am leaving around three anyways, I don't want you to have to go sleep on the couch." I just stared at her and only nodded my head. I laid down on the bed as I didn't have the energy to change. Hallie crawled up next to me and she didn't even touch me. She just laid there as I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about getting jealous about Gabi…again. I know there is nothing going on between you two. I just…" she paused and I reached down to grab her hand. "I know." I told her and I stroked her hand with my thumb as I took a big breath trying to relax. We turned on a movie and we ended up cuddling at some point as she fell asleep before I did. I wanted to get my phone out to text her but I was also really nervous to text her.

What if he saw and snapped at her again?

I pulled my phone out anyways as I called her instead. I rolled out of bed and went to the living room. It rang a couple of times before she answered, "Hello?" she seemed confused and I guess I would be confused too. "Just needed to hear your voice." I said holding onto the railing tightly. Gabi cleared her throat, "Oh well…" the phone conversation grew awkward and I squeezed the back of my neck tightly. "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for overreacting this morning but I am sincerely concerned about you last night. Then I didn't hear from you and I was a nervous wreck. Terrified. I seriously almost came to your apartment last night."

She sighed over the phone, "I am sorry. I guess looking at that from your point of view it would be disturbing to not hear back from me. I left him and walked back to my apartment." I sighed as I looked up at the moon overhead, "Truce?" I said quietly, "Truce."

"How did we both end up with super jealous significant others?" she asked and I laughed, "I don't know, I wish I knew."

"You looked rough tonight,"

I scratched my thumb, "Yea, after you talked to me, Hallie yelled at me for talking to you and I don't know…I just wish we could go back to the night we met." She didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Why?" she finally said and I looked down, "I wish I could have met you at practice instead of walking because I would have known from the very start of setting eyes on you that I couldn't do anything to have you and maybe I wouldn't start to have the feelings I started to have for you."

She cleared her throat, "I've thought about that too but then I told myself that we would have found that connection anyway. It's too strong." I bit on my lip and nodded, "Yea, it would have. There is too much there. We only talked for like two days." Gabi laughed, "I have to go but thanks for being concerned Troy,"

"Remember…I am always here for you Gabi. I don't give two shits about what Hallie says, okay? I just want you to be safe and for you to call whenever you need somebody." She exhaled and I could see the smile forming on her face. "Thank you, Troy," I smiled, "Yea, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I took a deep breath and hung up the phone as I stared outside again. I knew it was going to be a long difficult road but we were going to get through it.

We always have.

* * *

 _Thursday, November 22_ _nd_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

My eyes watched the players warming up. We had flown into Portland yesterday and I could see the quick ease of stress lift off of Troy's shoulders. He was basically giving a tour of the city yesterday after practice and he was very happy. Today, they were all focused and excited to be out there. Troy's entire, entire, family was here in the building already as they were excited to watch their star player. We had a whole lot more fans than the other team and I credit that to Troy Bolton.

He must have had a ton of fans in high school as he was bouncing around and having fun. He was laughing with Grey and I spotted the fiery red hair in the stands as she had her family here too. They were all taking pictures this morning at the hotel. After the afternoon game, we were heading to Seaside to enjoy a home cooked meal by the Bolton family. They had shut down the restaurant and were happy to invite everybody.

My dad called me over and I walked over to him, "What's wrong with Troy?" he asked me and I felt a little stunned that he was asking me. "I don't know." I told him lying through my teeth because I did know but my dad wasn't going to like my answer on how to fix it. "Will you talk to him? I need him to get his head out of his ass and play like he has been."

"I'll talk to him after shoot around." I said and my dad just nodded as I walked over to the sidelines where Lauren was sitting. She had decided to come and watch Grey play. "Hey sister," I sat down on the other side of her. "How is Dallas?" she asked all dreamy and I laughed, "He's good. He's constantly texting me." Lauren grinned, "I really like him for you Gabi. He seems to bring out the happier side in you!" she gave me a side hug and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"My dad wants to know what's wrong with Troy," I said and she looked at me, "What is wrong with Troy?" I shrugged, "He's just…" I paused, "We are both wishing we could go back to the night we met to avoid any of this. Yet, I told him that it would have developed over time." Lauren sighed, "If you two are meant to be then it is meant to be." Lauren said, "But if you are both needing this relationship you are both in first to help grow. Maybe you two aren't meant to be. You guys can't be together right now."

"That's what everybody keeps saying and I am happy with Dallas. I think we are both just…confused on how we ended up where we are. He is upset by something that Dallas did the other night and I think it keeps bugging him. I thought we had discussed it and put it behind us. I guess I was wrong though because he still can't hit a shot right now." Lauren smiled, "You know you don't deserve him, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her, "Troy Bolton took back another girl without even thinking. He just ended up in bed with her and didn't say anything to you. You keep saying how great of a guy he is but he literally just ditched his feelings for you and took back her." I paused as I wanted to defend him but I couldn't quite defend him for those actions. "What was he supposed to do? Slam the door in her face?"

"I don't know…maybe they should have like just talked for a little bit?"

"I think Troy was stuck in a hard place and his feelings for me haven't just disappeared. I can promise you that. Just like I still have feelings for Troy but I'm with Dallas. There is a connection. He thought it was okay and did it." Lauren shook her head, "Do not settle for somebody who accepts that back into their life without much thought." I shrugged as I looked over at Troy who just seemed to be in an off mood. "You are worthy of so much more." She said squeezing my knee, "You should take your relationship with Dallas seriously, he is going to treat you way better than that." I just nodded and leaned against her while she squeezed my knee.

"What are you two doing?" Grey asked jogging over and Lauren smiled, "Just life." Grey rolled his eyes, "Grey, will you tell Troy I need to talk to him when we get back to the hotel?" I asked, Grey nodded as he turned around to look at Troy. "He's been in a funk for a couple of days." I shrugged, "I'll see if I can get him out of it." Grey nodded running back to the court as I sat and talked with Lauren catching up on life. Since she had gotten with Grey and basketball season had picked up we hadn't had time to talk nearly as much.

Once the shoot around ended we all went back to the bus as I collected their practice jerseys. I went up and down the bus collecting them and when I got to Troy's seat he glanced up at me. "Everything okay?" he asked and I nodded my head as I continued down the row until I had them all. I took a seat next to the other manager as we talked about everything that we needed to get done. It didn't take long to pull up to the hotel.

We all got off the bus together as I grabbed things that we needed off of them as I directed Allison, our other manager, across to do the laundry while I began to get our food order for pre-game in. I sat down at the computer as I began to input all of the orders. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see Troy was texting me.

 _Where do you want to meet?_

I looked to see I had five orders left. I finished putting them in before I sent Troy a text message back. _Meet me outside._

I took a deep breath as I got up to see Troy coming out of the elevator. He was in a pair of sweats with a long sleeve t-shirt. I smiled as I walked outside for him to follow me. He quickly followed and I stopped a little away from the hotel for privacy. "What's up?" he asked and I tilted my head, "I am going to ask you that." I said sticking my hands deep into my pockets. "My dad asked me to figure out how to get your head out of your ass."

Troy laughed, "I'm just not out of my funk yet." He said, "I am still worried about you. I am still worried about…" I paused in our walk as I turned to look at him. "Why are you so worried about me?" I asked him and his blue eyes were really intense underneath the grey skies. I bit down onto my lip as I waited for him to answer, "Because Gabi…I just didn't like how he treated you, okay?" I frowned at him.

"Look, I yelled at him for it, okay?" I pulled him behind the hotel and I couldn't help but just stare at him as if he were stupid. "You do not need to worry about me. I am a grown ass woman Troy, he is good to me while you distract yourself with Hallie." He paused looking at me and I looked at him, "I didn't like it Gabi, I don't want you with a guy because I'm with Hallie." I reeled back as I looked at him almost shocked at what he said to me.

"You're fucking joking, right? You think I am with Dallas because you are with Hallie?" Troy didn't say anything but just shrugged his shoulders and I laughed, "You're an asshole Troy, a straight fucking asshole. I hope you damn know that. First you take back a girl even though you have all of these feelings for me?" Troy tried to protest but I continued to speak, "You just take her back, plant her in your bed, and fucking flaunt her in front of me. Now she is damn near everywhere I fucking go. She's at Rents all the damn time. She's at the gym. She's fucking here. She's at your damn apartment." Troy's eyes blinked rapidly while looking at me.

"I watch you every single day watching you two together and I finally find a guy who isn't a basketball player, who is extremely nice, and you accuse me that I am only dating him because you fucking have a girlfriend? How low can you get Troy? That's stupid and I thought you were a whole lot better than that." Troy looked a bit surprised and he shook his head, "That's uncalled-for Gabi, I was put in a hard place when Hallie showed up!"

"You took all of four seconds to decide that you wanted her back Troy!"

Troy laughed, "You're being ridiculous Gabi. I have told you a thousand times that I still have these feelings for you. They haven't disappeared even with Hallie in the picture. I don't understand why you are so fucking jealous right now?" I reeled back from him and I just shook my head, "I'm not jealous Troy, I am actually happy for once. I was really wrong about you. I thought you were a decent guy who was going to be there for me. Wrong. He gets back with his ex-girlfriend two seconds after she shows up at the door. I guess if you had true feelings for me then you would have waited and actually thought about what the fuck you were doing."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You are being fucking ridiculous. I have been with Hallie for over five years. I can't just slam the door in her face when she did something she never wanted to do in the first place. She faced a big fear. How am I supposed to just say sorry, I can't be with you because I want to be with a girl I can't be with." I blinked looking at him as he was upset and damn he fucking should be upset. Yet, all I could see was red around me.

"I guess maybe you should have thought of that."

"Would you rather it be a random girl Gabriella?" I cringed at my full name but I just nodded, "That's what Dallas is right? Just some random guy you bring through Rents?" I shook my head as I backed away from him. "You're a fucking asshole, I hope you know that. I am with Dallas because he actually fucking cares about me. He wouldn't run off with another girl because he couldn't have the one he wanted. He would fight like a damn man."

"And get me kicked off the basketball team?"

Neither of us spoke after those words and both of us were breathing heavy as we stared at each other. My eyes could only focus on his bright blue ones and I felt tears well in my eyes. "I made a mistake, okay? I made a mistake for every giving you a chance. For ever thinking, you were a good guy. I made a mistake telling you my story and believing that you could help save me from this desperation I am in. Shame on me for thinking I might have found a good guy for fucking once." I backed away and Troy's face slipped, "Fuck you Gabi,"

"Fuck you Troy,"

I bit on my lip and I nodded as I turned around walking away from him. Tears welled in my eyes as I hurried back to the hotel as tears spilled down my cheeks. The fact that he had the audacity to tell me that I was only with Dallas because he was with Hallie was ridiculous. I liked Dallas. Dallas was good to me. Dallas made me laugh and took me on dates. Dallas was a good guy and I don't know why Troy would ever stoop that low.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Grey and Lauren walking with each other. "Nothing," I said brushing it off and trying to move past them. "No, what's wrong?" Grey gently grabbed me and I tried to take a calm breath as he pulled me into an empty room. Lauren followed as they both stared at me, "It's nothing, Troy and I just were fighting and he said stupid shit. It's fine," I stressed, "I thought you went out there to make things better."

"He started it. He accused me of being with Dallas only because he's with Hallie." Grey sighed and he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Gabi, he's been a dick lately. I don't know if it's the pressure of basketball or because Hallie is around or if this just truly who he is but you don't need that in your life." He gave me a hug and I held onto him. Lauren held onto me too and I could only let tears fall from my eyes because it felt like we just broke up from a relationship that never truly was gifted too us.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched her walk away and I felt my chest tighten and then relax from anger. I just shook my head trying to figure out what the hell just happened when Grey came out of the door. He didn't look happy and I figured he probably found Gabi already.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said brushing past him but he grabbed my jacket instead as we could fully see our breath in the Oregon air. "No, listen Bolton, stop fucking around with Gabi. You did it once with Ice Princess, now you keep doing it because you can't just accept that she has a fucking boyfriend. Leave her the fuck alone or I will go to coach myself." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as Grey and I were eye to eye.

"Grey, I didn't mean to say what I said. I was angry. I am angry."

"I don't give a flying fuck. Let her live her life. She is finally happy again, okay? I can't handle watching her continually get hurt. Leave her alone. You play basketball and be with Hallie. She'll be with Dallas and just be around. Stop trying to ruin everything for her by making her feel bad. She can have a boyfriend just like you can have Hallie." I just shook my head and I walked away from Grey. I couldn't do this right now.

I went back to our room where our food was waiting for us and I ate it before pulling on my clothes to the gym, grabbing my bag, and fleeing out of the hotel. I walked down the stairs when I spotted Hallie across the room and I just shook my head because I couldn't deal with her either. 'Troy!" She yelled my name and I kept walking as if I didn't hear her because I didn't want to hear her. I didn't want to talk to her right now because if she wouldn't have shown up then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Troy," she grabbed my elbow and I spun around to look at her. "What Hallie?" she looked at me surprised by the tone in my voice and I looked up to see Grey had stopped too. "Why are you being like this? I figured you would be happy to be here." She said with confusion in her face, "I was happy to be back home Hallie but you have got to leave me alone right now. I have to play well tonight and if I don't then I'm probably coming back to Seaside. So how about you just leave me alone."

Hallie looked at me confused and she shook her head, "What are these rumors that you play basketball with Gabi on a little court?" Hallie asked and I just shook my head, "You know what Hallie? I had a thing for Gabi, we met, we hit it off, and then I found out she was coach's daughter so I learned I couldn't have her. I couldn't be with her. It kills me a lot of the days but then you showed up and I just…" I backed up from her.

"I need to breathe Hallie and yea…Gabi and I play basketball together. So, I'm sorry."

She had tears in her eyes and I turned to leave because I needed to channel this energy somewhere else. Badly.

I got onto the bus and climbed all the way to my seat before collapsing into it. I put my earbuds into my ears and I played music loudly. I needed to get onto the basketball court. I needed to play and get my aggression out somewhere else. I was angry at Gabi. I was angry at Hallie. I was angry at the world right now and I needed to channel that in one direction.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy dropped 42 points tonight. He hit every single shot he took except for two and he was explosive on the court. My dad was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Troy lead his team to a huge victory. He walked down the court as he sat down next to me, "What did you say to him?" my dad asked as the clock was winding down, he turned to yell something but then he turned his attention back to me. "I just made him angry. Told him he just wasn't good enough."

My dad laughed, "You're a genius." He got up and began to direct again and I looked at Troy who was still playing. He passed the ball off and then the ball ended up in his hands again. He shot it up and then it sank through the hoop pushing his total to 45 points. The game ended thirty seconds later as Troy was high-five and smiling at everybody. I wasn't sure what fired him up but he was fired up. He refused to hold my hand during the prayer circle and people had to be switched around.

Grey kept giving me looks and I kept giving them back as Troy went over to where his parents were as he gave them all hugs. A younger boy slapped his hands and it looked too identical to Troy for him to not be his younger brother. They all laughed as somebody offered to take a picture of them and they did with Troy in the middle. His parents were proud and his siblings prouder. Audrey asked for her own picture and Troy lifted her up as if she was four again.

They were both laughing when somebody called my name. I turned around to see Grey and I walked over to him, "Troy yelled at Hallie earlier today about the beginning of your guys relationship. He spilled it all out to her in the lobby of the hotel and he was pretty pissed off." Grey took off his ankle brace and shoes as I looked at him. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked crossing my arms, "He is the one who started this mess."

Grey shrugged, "I don't know Gabi. I get that he has been mean to you. He's been unfair. He's expecting double standards to be applied and it doesn't work like that but I don't think you should completely dismiss how much he actually cares about you. He's frustrated with Hallie. He's frustrated that he can't have you. He's frustrated. I told him when he started to not get mixed up with girls because he doesn't have time with drama and the fool does quite the opposite."

"I still don't understand the point of this conversation."

Grey sighed, "He's been an asshole to you but I don't think he meant half of what he said." I shrugged, "His loss. I guess he should use his brain a little more often." I turned and left as I went to find Lauren, "Why are boys stupid," I grumbled to her as I went to find everything that needed to be put away. "Because they are boys. What else do you have questions about?" I laughed looking at Lauren and I shrugged, "I have a right to be mad at him…right?"

"Absolutely. He said awful things to you and has too high of expectations. You don't have to ever talk to him again if it was my choice." I leaned into Lauren and I looked at him taking more pictures with friends and family. Yet, I didn't see Hallie anywhere. I was surprised that Troy told her about everything but I guess he thought our relationship was over. Any sort of relationship – friendship or not. Exhaling I took a deep breath and I just nodded, "He was a dick to me."

"He was."

"I deserve better."

"You do."

* * *

Troy's POV

I tilted my chair back in my parent's restaurant as I laughed over dinner. I had one hell of a game today and I figured I could channel that energy a whole lot more. Coach was highly impressed and I just shrugged my shoulders saying I was making up for our last game. He smiled and nodded clapping my shoulder before moving off. We then took the ride to my parent's restaurant for dinner and it was going well.

Gabi was with friends and I was sitting with mine. Hallie was here hanging out with my family and I guess I owed her an apology. I got up as I walked over to the booth she was sitting in and she looked up at me. "Can we talk?" I asked her and she gave me a flat line look on her face before just nodding. Audrey and Jake were sitting with her as I smiled, I pulled Hallie to a booth in the corner as we sat down together.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier today. I was really upset about other things and I just snapped at you." She looked down at her hands and I reached across to grab one of them. She let me and her eyes looked up at me. "I think it mostly just hurt that you moved on from me already." I exhaled as I had to be honest here. I couldn't lie to her anymore. "Hallie…It wasn't that I was over you. It was that Gabi and I just clicked when we met with each other. We played basketball together. We were just friends."

"You clearly like her Troy, I don't know why you didn't tell me when I showed up."

"I guess that was my mistake that I made. When you showed up I said we didn't have to talk and I should have talked to you first. I should have done a lot of things differently when you showed up." Hallie messed with her hands again as she pulled away from me. "We never did anything." I told her honestly, "We found out quickly who each other was and she can't date us nearly as much as we can't date her."

"That doesn't change anything Troy,"

"What does that mean?" I asked her and she sighed, "How am I supposed to trust you when you both have feelings for each other?" I shrugged, "I guess you have to learn to trust. Guys have liked you before and I am pretty sure you liked them back. It's part of the relationship Hallie. Gabi is really happy with her boyfriend and I think I really pissed her off earlier so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I just wish you would have been honest with me from the beginning Troy,"

"That's been a lot of my problem lately. I am sorry." I told her and I looked at her as she nodded, "I think I am going to stay here until after you come back for Winter Break. Maybe living together was a little much. I don't want to give up on us but we need a five second break. We're still together and I still want to be with you because you are my first love Troy, I just…you're right. We need a break." I squeezed her hand, "We'll be busy with basketball anyways. It'll be good."

Hallie smiled at me with a little smile, "Thank you for understand. I hope we can get past this." Hallie nodded, "I think we can. I really hope that everything is okay," I nodded my head, "You were one hell of a player tonight." I laughed, "I had a lot of anger to channel for this one." I squeezed her hand again and she got out of the booth. I hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head. "Thank you for understanding." I said to her and she nodded, "Thank you for finally being honest."

I let go of her as I went over to see my dad. He was smiling talking to a couple of people. I sat in front of him and he smiled proudly at me, "You were fantastic tonight," he told me and I thanked him, "It was a good night. That was for sure." Coach walked over and he smiled, "Mr. Bolton, thank you for hosting the team tonight. It was a very good meal." My dad shook his hand, "Thank you for coming and eating. We were happy to host. We're just glad to see how Troy is really succeeding at Duke."

Coach smiled, "Troy is a very talented player. I can't wait to see how he does in conference play this year." Coach was on a high after my performance today as I didn't miss one shot. I was selective but also had a little bit of luck on my side. It was a much-needed game and I could only hope from here.

My eyes casted across the room to see her laughing with Lauren and Grey. She met my eye and frowned before turning away. I turned to my family and I chatted with them when Hallie found her spot next to me as we all talked and laughed. It was a good night with good food but nothing felt right leaving our conversation the way we did today.

* * *

 **HELLO! Yes, guys it's really only Tuesday BUT I went on a writing spree the other night (I got like three chapters done.) and I was like I am going to surprise them and update randomly! I really hope you enjoy! This chapter everything kind of blows up so yikes on that front. I really like the next chapter (Which is STILL coming out on Sunday!) because you guys have all pointed out the flaws in Gabi and well…**

 **You guys will be happy. That's for sure.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought! She put Troy in his place…that's for damn sure.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Update: SUNDAY**


	13. Better Version of Myself

Chapter 13 – Better Version of Myself

 _Thursday, December 7_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

It had been two weeks since I spoke words to Troy Bolton. Our longest time since we had met each other in August. I was still mad at him but I also missed him. It had been a strange balance of trying to put him at a distance and stay mad at him and damn was it hard. Dallas was keeping me busy between school work and basketball. I was busy. I was trying to find time on the court but working by myself wasn't the same. I went to see Viv and Trevor last week and we worked together but it just didn't have the same intensity that Troy and I held.

That's what I needed.

So, I was in search of him.

I was calling a truce.

I was angry with him and I knew I had every single right to be but I also knew that I was over holding grudges. I was over being mad at people. I was over feeling everything because I got my feelings hurt. Troy and I had yet to talk and I knew that we couldn't do this forever. I think he should be the one who is sorrier but we both said hurtful words. We both ended our conversation unpleasantly and we both deserved better than that. I took a deep breath because I was done being the little person. I am the bigger person. I am better than this.

I knew he was working today and I went down to Rents. We left tomorrow for Boston and I wanted us to be on better terms now. He suffered. He would barely look at me and I found out from Grey that Hallie didn't come back. I didn't know what that meant but I wasn't going to get excited either. I shouldn't because I had Dallas. Dallas and I were doing really well with each other. We both finished first semester classes and were planning to study together when we got back from Boston.

I opened the door to Rents and I watched him work behind the counter. The place was packed as everybody was studying and working hard to push through finals that started next week. Troy seemed to be swamped so I stayed back for a moment and then when the counter died down I walked up and somebody alerted him that there was a person at the counter. He turned around and came face to face with me. He exhaled as the last thing we both said to each other was fuck you. His blue eyes flickered to my eyes and it seemed that everything slowed down for a minute.

"Well…uh…" he looked down, "Iced coffee or black?" he asked as if he couldn't read me today, "What do you think?" I asked him and I watched him pull out an iced cup, he got it right every single time. "I'm sorry," I told him and his eyes raised to view mine, "You shouldn't be apologizing and happy belated birthday. This on the house for your birthday last week." He said to me, "I should be the only one apologizing and I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said as those blue eyes flickered up to meet mine. Those blue eyes didn't hold the intensity they normally did and I knew that he knew he had made a lot of mistakes. "I go on break in ten minutes. Can we talk? I really want to give you a better apology than that."

I nodded, Troy had sent me one text on my birthday wishing me a happy birthday and telling me how sorry he was but I didn't respond. It was a birthday that wasn't that fun. Dallas celebrated me hardcore and I enjoyed it but it just wasn't one to remember. "Yes, I wanted to come talk to you about everything. That's why I am here." Troy just nodded his head and I took my coffee to a private booth in the back. I sat down as I played with my nails and tilted my head back. The booth was a dull orange after years of fading. Each booth was a different color from other the years. Purple, orange, blue, green was all through the booths. "Hey," he sat down on the other side of me and I looked at him. "Hey," he brushed his hands against his apron. "I am going to start right now and I am going to apologize to you. I was out of line that day. I know that you aren't with Dallas because I am with Hallie. You deserve to be with somebody who is better than me. I am not good enough for you Gabi, after that, I realized that I had fucked everything up."

A simple nod of my head told him I was still listening and he took a deep breath. "I understand that I was judging you for doing things that I was doing. I want to protect you. I feel this need to protect you but I can't do that for you. You have to do that for yourself." My eyes flickered up to his, "I am sorry, again, you deserve a whole lot better than me. I didn't think before I just took Hallie back, I just took her back. That wasn't fair to you. I should have told her that I needed to talk to you and I needed to think what I truly wanted. The only reason I didn't apologize to you earlier was because I wasn't sure you even wanted to hear that from me. I didn't want to push it but I am so sorry."

My eyes flickered up to him and I took a deep breath. "I appreciate that." I said, "I should have told you from the beginning how it felt to watch you two together when I knew you still had feelings for me. It more felt like you threw those out the window." He didn't say anything and he just watched me. "My life changed really fast after my car accident. Before my car accident I was never even caught up in drama. I did my school work and I practiced. That is all I did. There wasn't time for boys. Then my car accident happened and everything just happened quickly. I did stupid things that we have talked about before and it was hard on me."

Troy let his eyes flicker to a clock and he then just looked back at me, "I hate being needy. I hate being a person who relies on people but for some reason Troy, when I met you, you filled a void that had been missing for quite some time. It felt like my life was tilted in the correct direction again. It was different to fill that void fill with something else besides basketball. I don't know if it's because we played basketball together or if it was because we just clicked. I don't know. You filled a void in my life. I felt whole again and then to see everything happen after that has been hard again. I hate that I found this need to depend upon you for happiness because that is not who I am."

I took a deep breath, "But I am also sorry for how I have treated you. I need to talk to Dallas but I am going to take a step back from that relationship too. I need to focus on my happiness and filling that void with something besides basketball or boys. I need to find something else in my life to be passionate about." Troy finally moved and looked a little shocked, "Wait…you're giving up on the basketball?" he asked almost too upset. I shook my head, "No. I am not. I just have to know deep down to myself that one day basketball will be over."

Troy smiled, "I really want to watch you one day Gabi," I looked up at him and I smiled, "If that's the case I really need my practice partner back." I told him as I sat up and Troy laughed, "Yea?" I nodded, "Working out by myself isn't working too well." Troy smiled, "I think I can handle that."

"I need to become a better version of myself. I need to find myself in a better spot and to stop relying on something that you are right. I can't have you right now or maybe ever. Maybe when I find the better version of myself I'll find the better fight to fight with my dad about it. I am going to need your approval first before that ever happens because it will involve exposing you and if you're never okay with that then I won't do it."

Troy reached across and he squeezed my hand. "Let's get you back on the basketball court before we fight with your dad about us. We are both also in relationships too." He reminded me and she shrugged, "I heard somebody didn't come back." I mentioned and Troy laughed, "Yea, she isn't coming back until the end of December. We needed some space and that's when she can move into her apartment about ten minutes from here."

"Space huh?" Troy nodded his head, "Yea, I don't think we were ready to live with each other quite yet."

"Grey said you told her."

"I did. I had too."

"She didn't kill me." Troy smiled with a laugh bubbling from his throat as he looked up at me, "That's good." I smiled as I tilted my head down, "I want you to be happy Troy and if it is Hallie that makes you happy then that is who I want you to be with. You have had a long relationship with her and you deserve to have happiness in your life. I can't hold my dad's rules against you. I'm backing off with Dallas because I just need to slow down and find me again. It's been a long time since I have found myself."

Troy smiled, "I highly encourage you to do that. You're a strong person Gabi, I know there is a lot more to your story than you are wanting to share right now and that's okay. You just need time and time to find that girl who I witnessed in all of those videos." I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks and I reached across to squeeze his hand when a hand landed on my shoulder. Troy looked up and he frowned, I only knew who it was by that frown on his face.

"What is this?" Dallas asked and I turned around to face him withdrawing my hand away from him. "I thought I told you to stay away from her! She told me everything that you said to her and you're lucky I don't beat your ass."

"Dallas!" I hissed as Troy just sat there and mostly took it. "I came to him. He apologized for everything and we worked it out." I said and Dallas looked at me a little frustration coming over his face. "I'm going to get back to work now. I'll talk to you later Gabi," I just nodded as he left and Dallas took his spot. "You have got to stop yelling at him like that." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was done with this bullshit.

"He was touching you."

"I touched him." I corrected and Dallas let his eyes narrow towards me. "When I told you my history with Troy, I told you so you would know that I was open about it. That you had to trust me because Troy and I work closely together. He is the one who is getting me back in shape to play basketball and I work the best with him in that department. I need him to help me. So, we apologized and we are fine again." Dallas didn't say anything, "But we need to talk."

Dallas frowned, "I think I need to take a step back and find who I am again." I told him and Dallas frowned, "Gabi, I really like you. I don't want us to take a step back." I looked at my hands and played with my coffee cup. "Dallas, I know you have been patient with me about going slow and I really appreciate that. I'm not saying that we need to not see each other at all anymore but I also need to make time for myself. I used to constantly consume myself with basketball and when that was ripped away from me I consumed myself with alcohol and now boys. I need to find a healthy way to consume my free time with something else."

"Gabi, I don't know how much more we can slow down." Dallas said brushing his fingers through his hair and I shrugged, "Dallas, I do really like you. I know you have jealousy issues with Troy but I can assure you that I am just taking a step back from all. I need to find more girl friends and I need to focus on getting back to the basketball court. If you want to be along for that then great but if you don't then I'm sorry."

Dallas looked at me and he reached across the table as he grabbed my hand. "I am going to be there for you. If you promise that I can still take you on dates and talk to you then I am going to be there for you." I smiled as I squeezed his hand in return as I was grateful Dallas. He was supporting me. "I do want to tell you that I am going to work with Troy again with basketball. You can come if it makes you feel better but he does work me the best."

He just gave a nod with a smile. "Yea, I appreciate it." I leaned across and I kissed him gently. A smile wrapped on his face and he kissed me again. "I have to go. I just so happened to see you two talking when I walked by." I shook my head as I pushed him gently, "Get out of here." He got up and left as I exhaled as I knew the first thing I needed to do.

* * *

"Let's go out tonight." I looked across the room at Lauren and she raised an eyebrow. "You haven't asked to do that in a long time." I threw my hands in the air, "Guess what Lauren, I am going to better myself. I am going to make more friends besides the basketball team and you." Lauren smiled, "I'm proud of you." I laid down on the other side of her as I rolled onto my side. "Troy and I made up. We're going to work on basketball together again. I talked to Dallas and I told him that I really need to work on me but he wants to stick through that."

"Good." Lauren said and I smiled, "I think the first thing I want to do is see if Troy wants to do a double date, maybe even a triple date." I asked and Lauren laughed, "Let's start with making more friends." I smiled as we sat down together. I curled into her and I exhaled, "I don't want to drink either. I think that was the start of my problems last time. I just want to go out and have a good time."

"A little bit of drinking." Lauren said glancing at me. "Nothing obsessive." I smiled and I agreed with her as we plotted out our path for the evening. I bit on my thumb as we then laid around the house until Lauren's friend from her other class showed up. "Gabi, this is Emery," I smiled greeting her and she sat down with us as we invited her out with us this evening. Emery was fun and she made me laugh a lot with her jokes. We finished watching a movie as a group while we all chatted about upcoming finals and are lack of studying. We both committed to taking tonight off before hitting the books hard starting tomorrow.

We ordered pizza for dinner as we all began to get ready together. We blasted music through the apartment as we all began to swap clothes. Emery dug through my closet and she was laughing that I had more basketball shoes than I did go out and have fun shoes. I laughed with her as I explained my life in bits and pieces. It was easy to forget how to be a girl when you spend most of your time on the basketball court.

Emery finally chose a pair of dark skinny jeans with an off the shoulder top that was snug against her thin frame. Her brown hair sat on top of head while Lauren did her make-up. I chose a pair of jeans with a crop top that showed my belly button and my ring stuck out. My eyes drifted to my tattoo on my collar bone. "Girl, that tattoo is too damn cute." I looked at it again and I smiled, "It's how I want to view myself. With my dad, constantly in the limelight we had to always be perfect and damn do I hate being perfect."

Lauren sent me a glance and I shrugged. We continued to get ready while jamming out to music as we were all laughing together. We took pictures and requested a random girl from the hallway to help us take a few group pictures. Emery was in a sorority so she was showing us different poses to do together as we were all laughing and having a good time before we left the apartment. I pulled my little purse over my shoulder as we made our way down to the streets as Emery called an Uber.

"Hey ladies!" a random guy called and we all rolled our eyes ignoring the random boy as we all took more pictures and sent them out via snapchat. I took one of myself and I looked at my curly hair bouncing around my shoulders, my hair covering half of my eye, and my lipstick highlighting my lips. I pressed all of my streaks and then I hovered over one name at the bottom. I pressed it as two weeks ago we lost our streak with each other.

I sent the picture and I turned to the girls.

"Ladies, we are going to have a blast tonight!"

* * *

Troy's POV

Her name flickered on my phone as I was playing PlayStation with Grey and Anderson. I put down the remote and I slid it over as I looked at the picture she had sent me. It was a kick to the stomach because she was absolutely beautiful. I knew she was going to call me out but I had to do it. I screenshot the picture to save it and quickly sent one back of the remote control and the heart emoji. "Who are you snapchatting?" Anderson asked, "Nobody." I called.

"Troy," Grey said flashing me a look and I looked back at him. "Lauren told me that you two made up today." He said and I shrugged, "She came to me. I was letting her come to me because if she never wanted to talk to me again I understood that. I apologized and she sent me the snapchat first." Anderson shook his head, "You should really break-up with Hallie. You are leading that poor girl on."

"I told her I don't know what I want with her anymore."

"Did you say those exact words?" Grey asked as he pushed down hard on the game controller, I rolled my eyes, "No, not in every single word." Anderson and Grey sighed, "You need to call her and talk to her. You already told her about your feelings for Gabi. She deserves everything. If you never see yourself marrying her then you should tell her so." I looked at the two guys who were barely in a relationship and not in one.

"I have a sister," Anderson claimed with a laugh, "And if it was me I would want to know." I just shook my head as we continued to play but I knew deep down that I had to call and talk to her to make sure she knew my true feelings right now. I don't want to say I could never see myself marrying her but I definitely could not see it for several years down the road. "I'll be back." I grumbled and the two boys laughed as I walked into my bedroom.

I pulled up her cell phone number and I called her, "Hey Troy!" I smiled as I sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey," I answered, "How are you?" I asked her as I let my fingers draw a pattern in the bed as I was outrageously nervous. "I'm good Troy, I am soaking up time with my family and getting Christmas stuff ready. Are you ready for Boston tomorrow?" she asked and I smiled, "Yea, I am really happy to travel tomorrow and go play in Boston."

"Are you okay?" she asked and I cleared my throat, "Do you remember right after you moved in and we talked about how we needed to get on the same page and you asked about marriage and everything?" Hallie sighed from the other end of the phone, "Yes, I remember being upset with you." I let my elbows rest on my knees as I continued the conversation. "I need to be straight with you about my feelings right now because you deserve that."

"What do you mean?" she asked and I took a deep breath, "Hallie, I can't honestly see myself marrying you for several years if at all. I just do not know about our longevity of our relationship. I've talked to my dad about and I've really thought about it. I don't know what I want any more Hallie and that isn't fair to you. I want you to be happy. I don't want to string you along anymore. I don't want to be that guy anymore. We are different people and we are growing up."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked timidly over the phone, "That's up to you Hallie, if you want to be together and see where this goes then we can but I can't make any promises to you." I explained to her quietly, "I just don't want to see you hurt when things go completely south. I still love you. I still deeply care about you. I just can't predict my future anymore like I could in high school. We both have a lot of different wants in our lives."

She was quiet, "I still do want to be with you Troy. You are the love of my life. You are the man who makes me happy. I want to see if this is just because you went to Duke and you are adjusting or because you are becoming a new person. Let's still be with each other and continue to be open with each other. If you just honestly don't ever see it happening then I think we will call it off but we did it once and it was horrible."

I drew another pattern on my leg, "I'm sorry, Hallie," I said quietly, "No, Troy, I would rather you be honest with me. We will see each over Christmas and then I will come back to North Carolina for New Year's Eve and then we will sit and talk to each other okay?" I smiled, "Good." I answered, "Thank you for listening Hallie, I just need you to know." She sighed, "I would rather know your hesitations then to be strung through this relationship."

We ended the conversation as Gabi had sent me a snapchat back with her eyebrows raised asking why I screenshotted her picture. I laughed smiling as I sent her a message back to her saying it was important to keep on file for when people ask for a picture of her. I went back out into the main room as Anderson, Grey, and Jayson had joined us. "Hey Jayson," I said as I went to the fridge to grab a water. "How did the conversation go?" Grey asked.

"Good. She wants us to stay together but I told her outright that I wasn't sure if I ever saw us getting married." Grey shrugged, "You told her."

"She said we would reassess after New Year's Eve," I shrugged my shoulders as I went back to the couch but I slid onto the floor as I laid flat on it while the boys all played. Gabi sent me another snapchat and I slid it over to see that she was at a club with Lauren and another girl I didn't recognize. I turned the picture to show Grey and he just rolled his eyes, "I guess Gabi is on a hunt to make more friends and find herself."

I laughed, "She told me that today."

Jayson and Anderson both looked at me. "Did you two finally make up?" Jayson asked with a look on his face and I nodded, "Yea, we did." He laughed, "That took a lot longer than I expected it to with you guys." I frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" they laughed, "You are close with her." Grey said shrugging his shoulders, "You might try to avoid it but yawl have this freaky connection and we are trying to push you guys apart for a long time but it isn't going to work."

I rolled my eyes, "We can't be together."

"Oh, boo hoo…you can keep saying it but it's getting old." I didn't say anything as I let my phone rest on my chest and watched them play dropping the conversation. "Troy can't get kicked off the team. He's badass and ten times better than Marks." The group all agreed together but I still didn't say anything. I knew we had to do other things before Gabi and I could have our turn. She needed to fight the battle of getting back onto the court and maybe after the season we could reassess.

If she wasn't in a relationship with Dallas and if I wasn't in a relationship with Hallie.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed as we had found a group of girls and we merged our two groups together. I bit down on my lip as I surveyed the area and looked at the numerous couples and how happy everybody was. My eyes landed on Lauren and Emery taking another selfie as I sipped on my second drink of the night. They wanted me to drink more but I knew I had to find the hard line. Sipping and having fun was one thing but getting out of control was only enabling my behavior.

I had to find my happiness again and alcohol couldn't be heavily involved with that. The other three girls we met were all laughing sitting with each other. Jamie, Mariah, and Sidney were all laughing together as I joined in their conversation. We asked each other about high school, majors, and other life topics. Sidney and I were both pre-med and she was on the same track I was. We began to talk about this upcoming semester classes.

We all were taking pictures left and right as we were joking around about finals. A lot of college students were out tonight getting one last hooray in before they buckled down and started cramming. "Gabi, boyfriend?" Jamie asked me as she took a sip of her drink and I nodded, "His name is Dallas and we've been dating for a little bit." I said with a happy smile on my face. Lauren gave me a smile and I smiled back to her. "Lauren?"

"I'm dating Grey Lewis," she said and the girls were quiet, "One of the basketball players?" I laughed, "My dad is the coach." I said towards them, "We're both friends with a lot of the guys on the team." Jamie and Sidney both let their jaws go slack, "Are any of them single?" Jamie asked and I laughed, "A couple. We'll invite you to the next outing with the team." They were all excited from that statement. "Gabi what made you choose a doctor?" I shrugged, "It's a challenge. It's something that I can help people and that will make me work. I don't like to do the same thing every day."

"That's exciting. I wish I had the desire." I smiled, "It sucks having to go to school for so many years but I will love it as well. I like learning and getting to do new things so I am excited. I have a good family to push me even though they were hard to convince at first but deep down it's really what I want to do." Somebody bought me another drink as I continued to just sip. I laughed and had a bunch of fun with just girls.

This was truly the first step to finding more happiness is to find more friends who were not associated with the basketball team. They might want to be associated with the basketball team but they had zero connections. I tilted my head back as I listened to the beat of the music. Lauren pulled me out to the dance floor as we danced together. We were both laughing and finding ourselves. I felt my shoulders lighten and a laugh bubble from my throat.

We danced for a while longer before we found ourselves leaving the bar and walking around the city. We were all sweating from the enclosed room as I pulled out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Lauren asked and I smiled, "I want to play basketball after we get back." She scrunched her eyebrows, "It's late."

"It's alright," I said and I pushed in his phone number as I called him. "Gabriella," his voice was sleepy and I laughed, "I'm guessing you don't want to play basketball?" I asked him and he groaned, "How about tomorrow morning?" he asked into the phone and I laughed, "Okay," I responded, "We leave at eleven."

"Eight?"

"Perfect."

I hung up the phone and I hooked my arms with Lauren as Emery talked about crashing at our place. Lauren offered her bed and then she would just sleep in my bed with me. I debated about going to Dallas's but I figured it would just be better if I stay at my apartment. I just told him I want to take a step back and I am definitely not ready to have sex with him yet. It was a big step from me after the first time.

"Do you think Dallas deserves more?" I asked Lauren and Emery after we bid good-bye to our new friends. We exchanged snapchats and phone numbers as we all walked back together before splitting off. "What do you mean?" I looked at her and she just shook her head, "You've barely been dating." Lauren said, "What has it even been a month yet?"

"Before Thanksgiving. That is what Troy and I fought about."

"You need to give yourself time. If he is only in it for the sex then that is the wrong man to be with." I smiled leaning into her, "After everything with Cooper, you need to take things slow." I agreed with her as we all made it back to the apartment. We ate leftover pizza and then we chatted some more just about life. "What is the Cooper situation?" Emery asked and I sighed as I played with the plate. "So, my dad has this really stupid rule of not being able to date the basketball players. Well…when I was no longer able to play basketball I took it out on a basketball player. My dad caught up and he was kicked off the team."

"Have you ever talked to him again?"

"Oh yea, I apologized profusely."

"But did you have feelings for him?" I just shook my head no. Emery nodded, "I was just angry." I told her with a shrug, "He is off getting better playing time for another school and it brought in our Oregon transfer who is absolutely crushing it." Lauren shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled. "I need to go to bed. I have basketball in the morning." I said as I hugged Emery thanking her for joining as Lauren got her situated in her room.

My bag was packed for the trip to Boston and I laid out my clothes for tomorrow morning. I told Troy to just meet me at the gym. It was too cold to play on the outdoor court right now and especially that early in the morning. I plugged my phone it, cleaned my face, and then changed into a pair of shorts with a tank-top when Lauren came into my room changed as well. We crawled into bed together as she plugged in her phone.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Lauren asked, "Yes, I did. I did one thing I already wanted to do and that was to make friends." Lauren snuggled close to me, "As long as I stay number one." I laughed and I nodded, "Lauren you have been with me forever. Through every single high and low. I am not letting you go anywhere." She smiled and I rested my head onto her shoulder. "You are a strong woman Gabi." I bit on my lip as I smiled, "I just don't want to rely on men anymore."

"Then don't."

"So why does he make me so happy?"

Lauren bit on her lip and she didn't say anything for a moment, "I don't know. Are you happy with Dallas or do you feel like you are settling?" I sighed, "I don't know. I really like Dallas and I really appreciate that he is okay in letting me find myself. He is letting me be myself and I really like that."

"You just need to be happy Gabi, that's it. I think Dallas makes you happy." I smiled and I tucked myself in and I shut my phone down. "You are doing good things Gabi, it was your first step recognizing that you lost yourself. Once you learn that then you will go a long way. Just remember that I love you. I will always support you. There is absolutely nothing that will stop me from being with you and helping you."

My eyes watered but I just squeezed her tightly while closing my eyes. I might want more friends but I already had my best friend and nobody could replace her.

* * *

 _Friday, December 8_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

Sweat was running down my shirt as Troy was running me through drill after drill. He was working me hard but yet we were laughing at the same time. He blocked my shot and I frowned as he laughed chasing down the ball. "That isn't fair." I said sticking my hands on my hips and Troy shrugged. "Sorry Gabs," I shook my head as I wiped sweat off my forehead. "How do you feel about a double or triple date?" I asked Troy as I took a drink from my Gatorade.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Hallie isn't coming back to North Carolina until after Christmas when we come back." I said and I nodded, "We can plan in advance." I said with a shrug, "Maybe the day after we all get back?" Troy nodded, "I'd be fine with that." He said and I smiled, "Good. I think we need to show our significant others that we are not about each other as much as they think we are." Troy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean we are but we aren't. We are focused on other things first." I combatted and Troy laughed nodding his head, "I understand what you are saying. It was just nice to play basketball with you again." I smiled, "How did last night go?" he asked and I couldn't stop a grin. "One, I have the greatest best friend ever. She is my rock and ugh, I could never replace her." Troy smiled as I gushed about Lauren. "But I did make several new friends. Emery is in a class with Lauren and hung out with us most of the day. Then we met Jamie, Sidney, and Mariah are the bar we went too and we all really hit it off. We're already talking about a post final party."

Troy nodded his head, "They want to meet the basketball team." I mentioned and Troy laughed as we were both just talking now. "I told Hallie I can't see myself marrying her for a long time…if ever." My eyes looked up at Troy and I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion, "And she is still coming here?" I asked him and he shrugged, "I guess."

"Is she desperate or are you just that good in bed?" Troy busted out laughing and he shrugged, "I don't know, you'll have to ask her that question." I couldn't contain my own laugh this time and I kicked the basketball across the court gently as it rolled to the opposite end. "I am going to take a shower before everybody gets here." I said as I looked over to the locker room. "Do you want to use the guys locker room?" Troy asked, "I can run back to the apartment."

"Nah, I'll run to the lady's locker room. You can go take a shower in your locker room." I said with a laugh and Troy smiled, "I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore." He said with a look towards me and I nodded, "I am happy that you apologized like you did. I wasn't sure what to expect from you."

"I was a dumbass. Moving here was a lot for me. There isn't an excuse for any of the things I said to you but I can apologize and hopefully you'll see that I am better than the person I was that night. I am more than that. I can promise you that much." I felt a grin tug onto my face and I nodded, "You're already heading into the right direction. As am I. Last night I was happy without much alcohol in my system and without boys. It has been a long time since I have felt that feeling."

"Basketball?"

"Basketball always gives me that feeling. I can always fall back on it but if one day I truly can't fall back on it then I need another outlet. I haven't found that yet but I do know that I have friends to support me and people that love me. The next thing I need to do is talk to my mom. I really need to fix that relationship because we have such a strain between us." Troy smiled looking down, "Good for you Gabi, I am really proud. I can't wait to see the woman who you turn into."

I felt tears well in my eyes as my eyes casted downward to look at my feet, "Thank you Troy," he smiled as he picked up his bag, "I'll see you on the bus." I nodded as we were flying to Boston and then having a practice there. I walked to my own bag and I grabbed my things as I headed over to the girl's locker room to take a shower. A few text messages were on my phone and I responded to everybody and then I sat on the bench with a little smile on my face.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

My butt was hanging off the chair as the game was getting intense in front of me. Boston University was putting up quite a fight and the boys were slipping. Everybody was trying too hard and Troy was sitting the bench because he had too many fouls tonight. Grey took a charge which caused the bench to erupt with excitement as everybody was cheering. They were pushing Grey around excited before inbounding the ball and taking it down court.

The clock was winding down quickly as I read the situation. Boston University was playing man to man defense and they were playing excellent defense. My dad was screaming a play from the sidelines but the boys weren't listening. I shook my head at a missed three attempts and then scrambling down the floor to get ahead. We were down by three with only four minutes left to go in the game. "Troy," my dad called and Troy bolted out of the chair and to the box to check-in.

Troy knelled to the ground as he waited for the next dead ball to be whistled in. He had to be careful with four fouls tacked to his name. Troy took control of the possession as he took the ball down court. The team seemed to settle down with him calling a play and they passed the ball around the arch. Swinging it from player to play with a skip pass every now and then until the thirty second clock began to wind down to five.

Troy pushed the ball to the middle as Jayson pushed inside and drove to the basket. The scored too and hustled back down the court as we were still down by one. Boston quickly scored a three to put us back in a four-point deficit. They hustled back but a turnout by Anderson caused my dad to grow frustrated as he pulled up another kid sending him to the line. Boston quickly scored again causing my dad to call a time-out.

We pulled out chairs for all of the guys to sit and my dad sat down as he began to yell at the team. He drew up a play as the Boston crowd was loud during the timeout. I kicked my heels as I watched the play my dad drew up and I tried to stop myself but I couldn't do it, "Dad," I called and his eyes flashed up to mine, "They are going to see straight through that. They keep playing the man defense but are quick to double team Troy and Grey. You need Anderson or Matt to hit that shot. They aren't worried about them."

My dad just gave a blank stare and then went back to his original plan. I shrugged as I felt like it was my duty to tell him my thoughts as I read the defense live. They went back to the court as I took their chairs back and waited for the play to unroll. I crossed my arms over my chest as Troy took it down court and passed it to Jayson. Jayson passed it to Grey who was quickly double teamed and pushed into the corner where he stepped out of bounds. My dad cursed and his eyes looked over to me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

He hated how well I could read teams.

He hated it because he couldn't do it nearly as well as I could.

It's why I could be small and still play at such a high level.

Troy looked over at me and then he just nodded his head as they ran down court again. They got a stop as Troy held the ball and set up the next play. It was similar to the last one as he passed it to Jayson but Jayson skipped it across the court to Matt who wasn't being defended to get off a three. The bench went wild and I laughed high-five a manager. They team continued to play well but still in the end lost by three as the final buzzer went off.

We all shook hands with the other team while I picked up the other stuff from the sidelines. We went to the locker room where my dad gave his speech about how they needed to work harder and that we can't be losing to a team like this. The guys were all listening to him intently as we got up to pray. Troy couldn't change the order after he already changed it once so we were stuck in our old ways. Once it was done I began to pack things up before the boys went into the bathroom to shower and change. "Gabi," I looked up at my dad and he waved his finger over to me.

I took a deep breath as I followed him to the coach's room and he walked in then shut the door. "How did you pick that up? They were not doing it every play." He asked me and I knew he was wanting all of the things I knew, I just shrugged, "I picked up that every time Troy or Trevon where calling devil that they were quickly ganging up on whoever they passed to the second player. It was either Troy or Grey in this instance and they turned the ball over every single time."

My dad frowned again, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because you would have given me the same exact look you gave me in the circle. I didn't know when to say it but I was trying to prevent you from running the same play again." My dad shook his head, "You're going to have to start sitting closer to me." I laughed and I nodded, "How are you doing Gabi? You look like you are working hard again. Is that knee feeling okay?" he asked me and I just nodded my head up and down. "Yes, I barely notice it anymore."

"Good. I'm glad that knee is feeling better. It was a rough couple of months." I didn't say anything after that because it was more than a hard couple of months. It was an awful couple of months. "Yea, it's better and I am working out again. That's what I really wanted." He smiled and I gave him a side hug, "I'm going to finish my stuff so we can get on our flight home." My dad nodded and I walked back to the locker room where the boys were starting to file out.

I helped collect jerseys when Grey and Troy cornered me. "How did you pick that up?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

Both of them rolled their eyes. "That's a weak answer."

"I can't give you an answer. I just can pick it up."

"You should really become a coach," Troy said crossing his arms and I laughed, "No thanks, I watched my dad do that his entire life. It's not that glamorous. I'd rather be a doctor." Grey laughed, "I bet you do." I laughed as they both headed to the bus and I bit down on my lip.

I collected all of the uniforms and then checked the locker room to make sure none of the baboons left anything behind. My phone buzzed as Dallas was calling me, "I saw you on ESPN," he answered and I smiled, "Thanks, I'm famous." Dallas laughed, "How are you feeling today girl?" I took a deep breath, "I'm good Dallas, I am feeling so much better today. I feel like a weight has been lifted on my shoulders." He laughed, "I'm glad Gabi,"

"I'm getting on the bus. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Are we still on to study?"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

 _Wednesday, December 13_ _th_ _, 2017_

My phone buzzed and I reached around on my bed as I stumbled for it. It crashed on the floor and I groaned finding it. I was finally getting sleep during this finals week and somebody was calling me. I finally answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I mumbled into my pillow and I felt my eyes closing. "Gabi," Trevor was on the other end of the phone and my eyes flew open. "Are you okay? Is mom and dad okay?" I panicked as I picked up my cell phone.

"Yes, mom and dad are fine. Casey is fine. The baby is here. I am fine."

"Good. I'm glad you are all fine. Why are you-" I then paused as I replayed his sentence in my head again as I laughed, "Oh my god! Did you say the baby is here?" I asked him and Trevor laughed, "He arrived in a hurry about two hours ago." I couldn't contain my laugh and my heart bursting with happiness. "He's here?" I asked with tears filling my eyes and Trevor laughed again, "Yes Gabs, he's here. He is very excited to meet his Aunt Gabi."

"I bet he is beautiful."

"He has big brown eyes with dark hair but not too much. Just enough." I pulled my legs up to my chest as I tilted my head to rest on my knees. "Congrats Trevor, I am so happy for you and Vivian. I'll be down first thing in the morning."

"When is your next final?" he asked me and I groaned, "No, I want to meet my nephew." Trevor laughed, "Come after your final and then you can stay and snuggle for a couple of days. I'm sure Dad will let you off the hook this weekend." I wrapped my arms around my neck. "Can you Facetime me?" I asked him and Trevor smiled, "Yes, hang on." I heard him move and then I moved the phone so he could Facetime me.

I stared at the phone as it twisted around and I saw Trevor's face first as he smiled and then pointed the phone down at the little hospital bassinet for the baby and I couldn't help but get a stupid grin on my face to see the little blue hat snug on his tiny hat. "Gabs, meet Wyatt Duke Montez. Your nephew," Tears welled in my eyes looking at him and his little button face. "Just in time for Christmas," I melted and Trevor laughed.

"I cannot wait to snuggle that little face and kiss him endlessly."

"Congrats Trevor and tell Vivian she did an amazing job with that little baby." Trevor turned the phone back to him and he smiled, "Thanks Gabi, I cannot wait for you to meet him. He is just too precious." I smiled watching my brother quickly fall into the father role and I knew he was going to be an excellent one. "Is that Gabi?" I heard Vivian, "Congrats Viv!" I called and she laughed, "Thank you Gabi! I wish you were close to come visit right now!" I laughed and I smiled, "I'll be there soon." I told her and she grinned, "I cannot wait."

"I love you guys, and congrats again. He's beautiful."

He showed him once more and I smiled happy with everything right now. Happy with my life leading away from filling voids with boys and booze. Happy that I was on the basketball court again. Happy that I had a nephew and a family to support me.

I was happier than I was last week and there was nothing better than that.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know, you'll are probably mad that Gabi forgave him too quickly but it's been two weeks in the story and well…we need to get somewhere finally! I promise! The next few chapters are JUICY. Also…you're reviews give me so much happiness and they make me laugh and smile on a daily. I love it. Keep reviewing even though you all hate all of the characters. HA!**

 **Also serious shout-out to London85672 because if she wouldn't have noticed my big mistakes with the switch of Trevor's name in the last chapter he would have been called Tanner for the rest of this story. This is what I get for writing another story with this one. Lol Thanks for the help! It's been fixed for all new chapters!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Update: March (where did February go?) 4** **th** **but who knows…there might be another surprise chapter** ***shrug emoji**


	14. Triple Date

Chapter 14 – Triple Date

 _Sunday, December 24_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Troy's POV_

 _Seaside, Oregon_

I laughed sitting at the counter as some of my high school best friends had all gathered at the restaurant to talk and catch up. "Bolton, you are just killing it." Raven said and I laughed, "It's definitely been one hell of a ride." I said as my phone buzzed on the counter to see Gabi had sent me a text message. I smiled as I slid it over and opened it up as she was telling me about her nephew. She was head over heels in love with him and hadn't shut up about him since his birth a couple of weeks ago.

She spent every waking moment closer to her nephew and I couldn't blame her. He was cute. "Who's that?" Tommy asked peering over my shoulder and I nudged him away, "A friend from Duke," I replied as I shut my phone off. Will pulled my phone out of my hands and I grasped for it back. "Hey!" I called and Raven laughed, "I bet his password is still 1414." I rolled my eyes because they were right it hasn't changed.

"Gabi?" Tommy said looking at her contact and I just put my head in my hands because I was about to be interrogated over this one. "Who is Gabi?" Will asked and I just shook my head, "Nobody. A friend." Raven was scrolling through my phone now and I just tilted my head back with a groan escaping my lips. "You two talk more than you and Hallie," Raven said and I snatched my phone back. "Stop."

They all three looked at me, "You like her," Tommy whispered and I just stared at him and he stared back at me. "Hallie knows about her." I said as I pushed my phone deep into my pocket. Now all three of them were on top of me asking questions. "Hallie knows?" I nodded, "Gabi and I first met like my first week at Duke. We really hit it off and then we found out she is Coach's Daughter. Remember when I texted you about Coach's rule?"

They all laughed, "You would." I rolled my eyes, "Nothing happened but the feelings haven't disappeared for any of us. It's been a bit of a crazy semester. That's for damn sure." They all shared a look with each other. "It's nothing." I stressed, "Hallie and I seem to actually be on the same page for once in a very long time." I said as I took a drink of my water sitting on the counter. "What does that mean?" I shrugged, "That means that Hallie is finally relaxing and just having fun with me." I said and Raven rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you two are even talking anymore after you told her that you don't see yourself marrying her."

"I guess she just wants to be together."

Tommy rolled his eyes at that one. "She's desperate."

"Stop." I told them as my dad came out of the kitchen. He continued to move around as Raven tapped my back, "Troy," I looked at him and he turned a picture around of Gabi playing basketball. "Fuck, Raven," I said and he laughed, "That's her, damn Bolton," the guys all looked at the pictures google brought up. I finished my drink as I hopped over the counter to refill my drink along with the other three. "Thanks man, but really, how is Duke?"

"Great, I love it." I said and we got caught up on life outside of the girls I was or wasn't seeing. My dad came through the door again and he came over to put fries in front of the boys like he did normally when we were all in high school. "Troy, your mom needs your help at home." I looked at my dad as if he was a saving Grace, "Yes, sir," he laughed shaking his head as I pushed away from the counter. "Tommy, Raven, Will, I'll see you Tuesday morning for breakfast before I head back to North Carolina." They all grumbled as I pushed them away as I grabbed my car keys. "I'll see you at home dad," I called waving my hand.

He nodded as I busted out of the shop for my phone to ring. "Hals," I answered, "Hey! Do you want to exchange Christmas gifts tonight?" I smiled, "Yea, we can. Do you want to come to my house?" I asked her, "Audrey would be happy to see you and then maybe we could go out for a little bit after that." Hallie smiled, "Sounds like a good time," I hung up the phone shortly after as I pulled into our house. Jake's car was in my normal parking spot as I parked my car behind his.

I got out as I headed towards the garage and around inside the house. My mom was in the kitchen cooking our big family only Christmas Eve dinner. "Hey Ma, dad said you called?" she nodded as she was just finishing what my dad had already started earlier before he went to the restaurant, "I do. Can you help your sister with wrapping the final presents for Jake? I sent him out and I really need them finished."

I frowned, "His car is outside."

"He's with Trisha," she responded and I nodded as I shrugged off my North face and went over to sit with Audrey at the kitchen table. "Hey babe," I said as I grabbed one of the presents and a roll of wrapping paper. "Hi," she said looking up at me and I smiled, "How was wrapping my presents?" I asked her and she giggled, "Mom said I couldn't say anything." I laughed, this was our yearly routine that we had started a long time ago. I would ask. She wouldn't tell me. But tomorrow morning I knew by her face which ones were the really good ones to save for last.

"Hey ma," I called, "Yes honey?"

"I invited Hallie over for dinner."

"Troy, you know that this is a family only dinner."

"Hallie is family," I said and my mom sent me a look, "You like Gabi more though,"

"Audge," I hissed through my teeth and my mom was now glaring at me. "Gabi?" she said and I just shook my head, "It's nothing." I stared at Audrey and she shrugged back at me. "Troy," I continued wrapping and I just shook my head. "Mom, I promise."

"Hallie's mom told me you told her that you can't see yourself marrying her." I bit on my lip, "Yea," I responded, "I told her that. She didn't seem to care too much." My mom gave me a puzzled look, "Then why are you still together?" I shrugged, "I gave her the out. I told her that it could change but I just couldn't see it happening for years. If it ever happened and I don't want to string her along but I just…I can't commit to anything."

My mom didn't say anything this time and I felt bad because I should just pull the cord with Hallie but what if I could never have Gabi and Hallie was the only other person for me? I did truly love Hallie but there was just something special about Gabi. I finished wrapping a present and then I went to put it underneath of the tree. "Troy," I knew my name was coming from my mom and I just groaned as I sent a death glare to Audrey.

"It's nothing mom. It's Coach's daughter. You met her."

"Audrey raved about her."

"Audrey, do we keep secrets between us?" I asked and she shrugged, "I just really liked her." I shook my head as I looked at my mom, "Gabi is a great girl, okay?" I bit on my lip and I looked at my mom. "I can't date her. I can't have her. Yes, I have a connection with her. Yes, I really like her. Yes, we've talked about talking to her dad about it. But Hallie came back. So, I took Hallie back a little quicker than I should have. Gabi now has a boyfriend. It's over."

Audrey rolled her eyes with a snort and my mom raised an eyebrow. "Audrey, enough." I said and she looked at me and I looked at her until she blinked. "Hallie is at least coming over for a little bit." I announced to the two-woman standing in the room. "Enough about Gabi," I hissed and I walked away from the kitchen table and I went upstairs. I collapsed on my childhood bed and I turned to see a picture of me playing basketball then another with Jake, Audge, and me.

"Knock, knock," I looked up to see Hallie and I smiled as I patted the spot next to me. I scooted over and she sat down and then laid down next to me. "Mom threw a fit as it's Christmas Eve and family only." Hallie smiled as she wiggled into my grasp. "I know, she told me. My mom wants me home anyways," I nodded as I looked at my ceiling as the fan spun over and over again. "Are you sure you want to be with me Hallie?"

I bit on my lip after I asked the question and I didn't turn to look at her, "I mean…did it hurt to hear that you don't know if you can see us down the road ever getting married? Yes, but I would love to change your mind. Is this because of Gabi?" I looked at her and I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Hallie, I just, it's hard to recognize if it was because of Gabi or if it was because of me moving to Duke. I moved and met her all within the same day."

"Did you see yourself marrying me before you left?" The fan spun around in a circle again and the air was drying out, "I don't know," I answered, "Hallie, we are young. I just don't see myself marrying anybody. I just wanted to be honest with you. I know that is absolutely everything you want and I can't give it to you for some time." She just rolled into my arms and I let my lips press into her forehead. "I do love you though,"

"I know that," she said and she pressed her lips against mine, "Let's do presents and watch a movie for a little bit." I smiled and hugged her to my chest. "Speaking of Gabi, she wants to go on a triple date when we get back. Dallas, Grey, and I with all of you girls. Can you be nice?" I asked and she smiled with a tiny nod coming from her face. "Yes, yes," I smiled as I tucked her hair away. "C'mon," I pulled her hand and we went to do presents.

* * *

 _Monday, December 25_ _th_ _, 2017_

Gabi's POV

"Wyatt," I whispered rocking him back and forth as he was fast asleep in my arms. He was the damn cutest baby and I just couldn't get enough of him. "She's smitten," Vivian said as I couldn't get my eyes away from him. "I am smitten and you are going to be one spoiled boy." I reminded him and Vivian laughed next to me. I smiled up at her and my phone buzzed with a text coming in from Dallas. "How is he?" Viv asked and I smiled, "Good."

"Good." She responded and I snuggled Wyatt some more while we all caught up on our lives. We all had a nice break from basketball and it was really refreshing. It was like a breath of fresh air for all of us to be celebrating baby Wyatt and just spending time with family. "Let me see him," my mom came up behind me and I groaned, "You already had a turn." I demanded and she laughed, "So have you!" I shrugged my shoulders and she gave me a look.

I handed him over and I sat back into the couch. "How is the basketball for you going?" Trevor asked quietly as he looked over at dad who was cooing over Wyatt. "Good. Troy and I are working together again." This got an eyebrow raise out of him and I shrugged, "It was needed. I work the best with him. Dallas knows and he understands." He nodded his head and he hugged me from the side. "I plan to approach it before too long."

"You should so you can actually start working out with the team." I nodded as I spread my fingers over my jeans that I was wearing. "I'm excited to see if I can do it. I feel like I am back to my normal self but I do not want to fight with mom and dad over it. I think the coaches will be easy and I plan on finding my own doctor to get my own opinion on my knees vs who Dad wants me to see." Trevor nodded his head in understanding as Dad held a high authority figure. If my dad was present, he would normally call a meeting without me so they could all talk as adults first and then would approach me with him behind their backs.

I had a strong sneaking suspicion that he didn't want me to hurt myself further. He didn't want me to push it past what it needed to be pushed and I feel like my knees still have years left in them. I know they did. My mom called all of us to dinner and we all got up and went around to serve ourselves. It was our traditional big Christmas feast. The big ham that was glazed over, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, green beans, and homemade mac n cheese that we all fought over. The gravy with a few different other things spread out.

I happily filled my plate up higher than I could balance. I made it to the table as they were putting Wyatt in the swing. Trevor and Vivian were smiling together as I could only smile myself too. I pushed back my chair before climbing into it. I waited for the rest of the family and we then all held hands as my dad said Grace for the table. Once we all said amen we were all digging into our plates as we were all laughing and smiling.

It felt good to be a family again.

I just knew things were getting ready to change. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew something was going to change here before too long. "Gabi, are you excited for conference play to start?" my dad asked me and I nodded my head. "Yea, I am. I am mostly ready for the next semester of school. I am taking some pretty interesting classes." My dad nodded and we all talked across the dinner table about numerous subjects. "When is Dallas coming back?" my dad asked me, "Oh this week! We are going on a triple date with Troy and his girlfriend and Grey and Lauren." My dad nodded, "How is Troy's girlfriend?" my dad asked.

Pushing food around on my plate I cleared my throat, "She's okay. I think her and Troy have a lot to work out in their lives together before they will work. They both want different things but I think she is desperate to be with somebody."

"Ouch," Trevor said and I shrugged, "I am just calling it like it is. He's told her like twice that he doesn't see them getting married and she is convinced that she can change his mind." Vivian laughed, "That poor girl is just in denial. She must really like him." I didn't say anything to follow that as we moved subjects onto Christmas and our favorite Christmas memories. I exhaled and I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling as I was craving a basketball right now.

"Basketball after dinner?" I asked and the group all agreed as my mom and Vivian shared a look with each other. "Should we change it up and do kids vs dad?" my dad proposed as we were all sitting and finishing our drinks letting our meals digest. "What? No? Why would we do that? It's always been me vs you two." I said and my dad sighed, "Because you do not need to be playing by yourself." I frowned, "Wrong." I answered and I got up to change into a pair of leggings with a t-shirt.

I came back downstairs and my dad was arguing with Trevor, "She'll let you know if she can't handle it anymore dad, just let her play by herself. She has for so many years." I rolled my eyes as I walked out onto the backyard court as my dad reluctantly agreed to let me play on my own team. I checked the basketball in and it was quick between the two of them to score on me. I gave them the ball back and then I stepped it up a notch. I blocked my dad's shot before I took the rebound out and then went for a three.

The ball went flying through the net and my dad spun around to look at me, "That was vintage Gabi," I shrugged my shoulders, "Have you been playing more often than you should be?" he asked me and I shook my head. "No. I just feel really good these days." My dad just narrowed his eyes as he continued to put pressure on me and before too long Trevor backed out of the game as my dad was testing just about every move I had.

By the end, I was breathing heavy and my dad was too. He looked at me and shook his head. He then just walked away because he knew I had been playing. There wasn't denying that because I had all of my skills back that I should have lost after my surgery. That I did lose. He stalked inside and I took a deep breath as Trevor was leaning against the railing. "You were just too good." He said and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm done hiding who I am."

Trevor just nodded his head up and down, "He's pissed that you went behind his back." He said again and I just nodded my head because I knew. I knew why he was so angry. "I guess I need to get this ball rolling before he stops it huh?" Trevor nodded, "You sure do."

* * *

Troy's POV

"Do you want to tell me more about this girl?" I looked up at my mom as I was finishing packing my bag as I was leaving tomorrow to go back to North Carolina. "No." I answered her and she put her hand on my shoulder. "There isn't anything to talk about." I told her and I finally faced her, "What about Hallie?" I shook my head, "Hallie and I have talked about it before." My mom seemed surprised by that as she sat on my bed and folded my laundry from the short amount of time I spent at home.

"I knew her mom was really upset when Hallie told her what you said." I just rolled my eyes and my mom nudged me gently, "I am being honest mom," she looked at me, "I'm twenty. I don't know why everybody is pushing for Hallie and me to get married." My mom touched my hand, "Hey, I don't want you getting married any time soon either but I thought you loved Hallie?" I laughed, "I do love Hallie but mom…" I paused as I looked out the window.

"Hallie and I want a lot of different things. Don't get me wrong when I say this but I don't miss the small-town life. I don't miss anything about this city. I miss you and Audge and Jake but that's it and Hallie counts down the days to come back." My mom smiled softly, "She doesn't have anything she wants to do besides get married and be a mom and I don't know…I just…I'm not the same guy who I was when I left."

My mom sighed with a smile on her face, "You've grown up a lot. That is for sure." She patted the spot next to her and I finally just sat down. "I love it there and it's not that I don't love Hallie but I have to be honest with her. I felt like I was just dragging her along and I couldn't do that. I honestly do not know why she wants to still be with me. She practically begged me to still be with her." My mom sighed, "Anymore she's a distraction,"

"How so?" she asked and I sighed, "A distraction from basketball but yet also a distraction from Gabi," I mumbled and my mom raised an eyebrow in response to that. "You like this girl?" I didn't say anything because the moment I did it would give it away. "You've been with two girls your entire life Troy Bolton, the fact that you refuse to say anything means you really like her." I again just didn't say anything and she shook her head. "Oh sweetie, you'll figure it out." I went to say something and she shook her head. "You'll figure it out. What's the one thing that I always used to say to you when people tried to define you and tell you what you couldn't do that wasn't illegal?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Rules are meant to be broken if the outcome is worthy of getting in trouble." She smiled and nodded, "You can do so much Troy," I sighed and she rubbed my arm, "Focus on basketball and everything will properly fall into place." I thanked her and she left the room as I scrolled over to see a message from Hallie on my phone. She sent me everything that she had gotten and was excited to come to North Carolina with me for a little while.

I was happy to return to North Carolina.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Thursday, December 27_ _th_ _, 2017_

Dallas laid on my bed as he was scrolling through his phone while I changed my clothes in preparation for tonight's date. Dallas glanced up at me and he let a big ol' smile cross his face. "You're sexy," I laughed shaking my head. "Sure." I said as I tugged on my ripped-up jeans with a plaid flannel shirt. I tugged on a pair of booties while I finished my make-up and hair. "Hey Gabs?" I poked my head out of my bathroom to see Dallas.

"Yea?" I questioned, "Are you done finding yourself?" he asked and I frowned at him, "What do you mean by that?" I asked him, "I mean, yes, I find more friends who I really like to hang out with. It's been fun hanging out with girls more often but I don't know if I am who I want to be." I said to him and Dallas frowned, "I just want to take our relationship to the next level and if you aren't ready." I frowned, "Are you saying that I need to have sex with you or you don't want to be in this relationship?" I asked him and he didn't say anything.

I just rolled my eyes, "I guess that's something you need to prioritize." I mumbled and he bit his lip, "I am only assuming if I was Troy, you would have had sex already." I frowned deeply at that statement, "Dallas, stop, Troy and I aren't together so I don't know the answer to that question. Why are you being like this? Are you only in this for sex because if so then you should probably just leave." I told him and he didn't say anything again.

I turned back to the mirror to finish my make-up as he stood there. "Gabi," he said when I put the last of it away and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he said and I pushed away from him and I just shook my head. "No, I am not doing this. You have to decide if you actually want to get to know me and be in a relationship with me or if you just want to have sex. Because if so, I can help you make a Tinder profile."

Dallas only blinked looking at me when there was a knock at the door. I moved away from him and out into the main common area as I opened the door. Emery stood on the other side holding a dress in her hands, "Hey! I just wanted to return this before the New Year." I smiled, "Thanks Em, do you want on for New Year?" I asked her and she nodded as I invited her in to the apartment. Dallas was sitting on the couch as I introduced them.

"Dallas, Emery, Emery this is Dallas," They greeted each other as we then disappeared into my room. "Is that your boyfriend?" she asked and I pressed my lips together, "Something like that," I told her and she gave me an interesting look. "He seems to only want to have sex and I have made it so clear that I do not want to have sex with him yet." I complained quietly and Emery gave a soft smile, "I'm sorry. I had a guy like that once and I had to leave him because I didn't want to be pressured into having sex with somebody I wasn't in love with."

Tears filled my eyes, "I had sex once and I regret it every single day. I don't want to do that again." I told her and she gave me a tight hug, "It's okay, you know what's best for you. You do what's best for you." I just nodded and we both went through my closet as we found her a perfect dress for New Year's Eve. "Thank you so much Gabi!" She gave me a tight hug and I hugged her back, "I'm just glad I have more girlfriends." I said and she laughed herself.

"I'm glad we met," she left and I looked at Dallas on the couch, "I guess you made your choice?" I asked him and he just nodded, "I want this to work Gabi," I looked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I swear to God, if you are just sticking around in hopes that I put out then you are highly mistaken. You have until the end of this night to really decide what you want in your life. Stop asking about Troy. Stop asking about anything that doesn't pertain to just us building a relationship."

He finally just nodded and I grabbed my coat as I slipped it over my shoulders. Dallas rubbed my shoulders, "I am sorry. It was a dick move." I just nodded my head because it really was a dick move.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Hallie," I said as I finished pulling on my button up shirt, "Are you about ready?" I asked her as I then stuffed my feet into a pair of tennis shoes because I didn't have the energy after todays practice to wear anything else. "Yea, I am almost done." Hallie had decided that she was going to come through New Years and then decide from there what she wanted to do. "Guys!" Grey yelled from the other side of the apartment and I nodded my head, "We're coming!"

We both walked out of the room together as I put my wallet in my back pocket. "Dallas and Gabi are meeting us there." I nodded as I brushed my fingers through my hair. Hallie put on her coat and I shrugged on my own as we all made it to the door. We were just going to a little restaurant down the street so we all decided to just walk. I opened the restaurant door as I spotted Gabi and Dallas as they were arguing about something.

"Uh oh," Grey whispered under his breath and I just shot him a look. We approached the table and Gabi caught sight of us, "Hey guys!" she greeted and we all smiled as we took our seats. It was a low-fare Italian place that was catered the like of college students. "How was everybody's Christmas?" Gabi asked and we all mumbled answers. I watched her and Dallas he slid his hand on her lap and she gently pushed it upward.

I licked my lower lip as I ordered my normal dinner as Hallie was processing what low-carb thing she was going to try this time. "Troy, have you been back to Rents yet?" Dallas asked and I shook my head, "Nope. I have a shift tomorrow morning though." I replied and he nodded, "They added a new color to the straws,"

"Green?" I questioned and Gabi snorted as she knew it was a joke. Dallas frowned, "No, they don't do green because of,"

"Yes, I know, I work there." I added and the table went silent because of it, "The new color is black," he finally spoke and I nodded because it wasn't a new color, it only meant we were running out of our colored straws that were trademarked to us so we got some basic ones from the store down the street. Gabi must have known this as she bit on her lip and glanced over the menu. I looked at Hallie and she was still mulling over decision.

"Does everybody want to come back to the apartment and have a beer?" Grey offered and everybody seemed to agree with that as I looked at Gabi and Dallas again. She was leaning into him and she smiled at something that he was saying. I just shook my head and then I looked at Grey who was chatting with Lauren. They seemed to be a decent couple for each other. I was happy for him. I was also happy that Lauren wasn't a part of the deal with Gabi because that would have made it harder on two roommates.

"Troy, did you get anything good for Christmas?" Gabi asked and I thought about it for a minute and I took a drink of my water. "My mom got me an espresso machine for the apartment. She is mailing it here." I said and Gabi's eyes light up, "Shut up, now you can make me Rent's drinks for FREE!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. I tapped my head, "They are all up here so sure, you just let me know when and where." She smiled, "What about you, Grey?" I asked and he shot me a look but I was trying to make this more about the group.

"My parents did the good deed and gave me condoms and cash." The group laughed as Lauren elbowed him in the gut. "Gabi?" Lauren asked and she laughed, "Wyatt if we're being really honest," Lauren laughed, "You got something cooler than most," Lauren pushed out and she rolled her eyes. "It was a bribe." She concluded, and I looked over at her and she shrugged her shoulders. That must have meant it was about basketball and she didn't want to talk about it here.

I only nodded my head as we all had a stiff conversation. Dallas kept trying to put his hands where Gabi didn't want them but she only quietly redirected them somewhere else. I bit on my lip while we ate dinner and I knew that if Hallie and Dallas wasn't here this would be a lot more fun. Everybody would be relaxed and laughing with each other.

Nobody was laughing or joking around. I let out a long sigh as Dallas and Hallie seemed to be talking more than the rest of us. "Boys, are you ready for conference?" Gabi asked and I pulled my head up to look at Grey as we both smiled. "Hell yea," I stopped and I looked at Grey with a smile on my face, "What about girl's vs boys' basketball game?" I asked and the group chattered highly from that as Lauren laughed, "The girls have this in the back." Lauren spoke and Hallie laughed, "How? Do you play?" Hallie asked her and Lauren shook her head.

"No, but damn, Gabi can beat all three of their asses without trying." I rolled my eyes, "Please," Gabi turned to face me with a big smile on her face, "Are you serious?" She asked and I just nodded my head, "There is no way you can beat three of us,"

"Two," Dallas said holding up two fingers, "I can't play worth a shit," Grey and I shared a look, "Fine, first, we go have a beer and change our clothes and then we meet at the court to settle this." Grey said and we all agreed as we finished eating our dinner and even ordered dessert. The group seemed to relax a little bit more after the basketball revolution. We all walked out laughing with each other as Dallas seemed to relax and was actually a decent guy.

Gabi leaned into him while we all walked back to campus. Grey opened the door to our apartment and invited everybody in as we all made a drink. Grey and I changed into a pair of shorts with a Duke t-shirt. Gabi ran back to her apartment to change while the other three were all laughing together. Hallie was on her best behavior today so that was strange. We all finished our beers before we grabbed our keys and headed to the gym.

We found our way into the big arena as Gabi flipped on all of the lights. Grey went in search for a basketball while I slipped on my basketball shoes. Gabi did the same and with her brace over her knee. I watched her carefully as Dallas bent down and got close to her. They made conversation and she smiled half way through whatever he was saying to her. I jerked my head a different direction to see Hallie staring at me.

She didn't look mad or angry but she just looked…disappointed. She turned her own head a different way when Grey came back with a ball. "Alright, Gabi vs the guys. Typical." He said and Gabi laughed while us three took the court. Lauren and Hallie were taking care of the scoring for us while Dallas decided he would call fouls. It was fair as we decided on the rules in the beginning together. Gabi was pretty easy going about the whole thing.

It didn't take long for all three of us to intensely get into the game. Gabi played with both Grey and I frequently and she was smarter than both of us on the basketball court. I knew she knew every single one of my tendencies so it challenged me to think outside the box with what I was going to do. I passed the ball off to Grey and she was quick to pivot to the basket and deny the shot that he threw up there. Grey cursed and I grabbed the rebound.

I dribbled it a couple of times as she came up to me, I dribbled it between my legs but her eyes stayed on mine. "You have no idea what I am going to do." I declared and she shrugged her shoulder, "I guess I don't but you are thinking too hard about it. You're probably going to do the opposite of what you want to do but deep down you'll probably still do what you want to do because it's easier plus you think I am all confused."

I just dribbled the ball while looking at her because now I was confused. Instead, I just threw it over to Grey to let her work her mind tricks on him. She shuffled over and she gave him a very similar speech that she just gave me and he frowned deeply at her. "Do you actually do that on the court?" I asked her and that distracted her but she called a time-out. "Sometimes. If it's a girl I knew really well I would because she wouldn't actually get mad at me and start a fight. I did it once to a girl I didn't know and well…" I laughed thinking about it as we resumed the game.

Gabi hung in with us most of the game and capitalized on any missed by either Grey or I. She took our mistakes and made us pay for them as she scored a three most of the time. She didn't need an extra person but just relied on our mistakes that we made for that extra person. She was brilliant. I had the ball again with the next basket there would be a winner. We were all sweating in the December night as I bounced the ball again when I made the biggest mistake I had made all game.

I faked left and went right.

And she was right there waiting for me.

She stole the ball and dribbled out before shooting the shot. It sank in and the girls all cheered as she had successfully beat Grey and me. I looked at him and he had his hands on his hips, "What the fuck Bolton!" I shook my head, "My instincts took over." I said as I brushed my hand through my hair as I looked over at Gabi who had a smirk on her face. "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked and I shook my head, "Absolutely not. My instincts took over and even you told me after meeting me that was my worst tendency."

She nodded, "That's why I was expecting it because you literally can't deny that instinct. It is your biggest weakness on the basketball court. Your instincts will always take over and until you can divide your fake-away evenly people will always expect you to go right."

Shaking my head, I smiled, "Yes, Coach Bolton," she smirked at me and then walked over to Dallas. He grabbed her in a hug as they smiled with each other and he kissed her. My stomach churned but I just shook my head as I grabbed my stuff. "Thanks for the fun night guys, we'll have to do this again." I said as Hallie was putting away the scoring stuff. "Yes, most definitely!" Lauren said and Gabi gave her a supportive smile.

Dallas let his hand slid down Gabi's ass and she moved it, I couldn't bite my tongue anymore tonight. She had constantly done it all night long. "Dallas, bro, you clearly aren't getting the hint from her. Maybe you should keep your damn hands to yourself." Dallas let his eyes flare over to me and Gabi looked almost shocked. "How about you stay out of my girlfriend's business?" I took a step towards them, "I will once she stops redirecting your hands. She clearly doesn't want to be touched right now."

"Troy," I heard Gabi's voice and I looked over at her. "I'm fine, really," she said and I shook my head, "No. You deserve better than that."

"You?" Dallas countered and I shook my head with a laugh, "No, she deserves somebody better than both of us." I said to Dallas, I walked backwards, "Just keep your damn hands to yourself unless she asks for it, okay? Be respectful." He just blinked as I turned to walk away. I walked past Hallie and she grabbed my arm, "What the hell was that about?" she asked and I just shook my head, "C'mon," I told her, "No, you are protecting other girls right in front of me."

"What am I supposed to do Hallie? Just let him grope her all night long while I watch her constantly redirect his hands? Have I ever touched you when you didn't want to be touched?" Hallie shook her head no and I nodded, "Exactly. It's not difficult to respect women." I said and Hallie sighed, "Doesn't mean you need to defend her." I just shook my head and ignored her. I didn't want to do this anymore.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 30_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _Gabi's POV_

I had yet to talk to Troy since the night of our triple date and I knew I needed to approach him. I haven't talked to Dallas either in that amount of time as I was furious at him. If it was that noticeable to an outsider to the situation then he wasn't getting the hint. I pushed through the training room doors to hear most of the boys talking. Grey had texted me later the night checking on me and I told him I was fine and Dallas went to his apartment.

It felt good that people cared about me again. For the longest time, I didn't think any of them did.

Jayson, Anderson, Grey, and Alex were all in the training room. "Hey Gabi!" They all greeted and I smiled, "Have you guys seen Troy?" I asked and Grey frowned, "He was on the court already." I shook my head, "I already looked there." I spoke and Grey shrugged his shoulders, "I heard he was going to the lounge to chill before the game." Jayson gave and I thanked him as I went back towards the lounge when Grey called me back.

"Yea?" I asked him and he looked at me, "Are you okay? We haven't seen you since the other night." I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. We'll see." Grey turned his head, "What does that mean?" he asked and I shrugged, "I need a guy who is going to empower me. Not degrade me." Grey smiled, "I am proud of you Gabi," I shrugged as I walked out of the room and towards the lounge. Troy was sitting there alone listening to music.

My hand slipped over his shoulder and he looked up at me, "You okay?" he asked and I nodded, "I just wanted to come talk to you. Thank you for calling him out the other night but also completely unnecessary." Troy shook his head, "He was being disrespectful. I wasn't going to allow that to continue. You were obviously uncomfortable with the situation." I just nodded my head because he was correct. "I was uncomfortable and like I said, thank you, I am probably going to break up with him." I told Troy and he sighed, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

I shrugged, "Like I just told Grey, I need somebody who empowers me and cheers for me to achieve all of my dreams as a woman. Not to degrade me because I am something to have sex with. That is not how it works." Troy couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face, "I hope my sister sees it that way one day."

"Did Hallie get mad at you?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, "Yea, I don't know." He said honestly and I laughed, "Well, maybe if you aren't too sore today we can get a work-out in tonight after the game." I offered and he held up his finger, "How about tomorrow morning? Before we both get smashed." I smiled, "Yea, that would be good."

"Are you coming to the basketball party?" he asked as I went to leave and I shook my head, "No. I am going out with Emery, Lauren, and Jamie." I told him and he nodded his head up and down. "I might hop over with Lauren. Or she might try and persuade Grey to come with us." He laughed and shook his head, "Doubtful. He is counting down the hours." I smiled and nodded, "I don't know. We'll see." Troy looked down at his shoes and then back up to me.

"If you need anything tomorrow, call me, I am not going to drink a lot. I need to make sure nobody dies." I cracked a smile and I nodded, "I'll keep it in mind. My personal Uber driver." He laughed with a nod, "Exactly." I began to leave, "Gabi?" I turned around to face him and he smiled, "Thanks for forgiving me after everything I said to you. I am not sure I could handle Duke without having you as my friend. Those two weeks sucked ass."

"Thanks for being a man and admitting you were a dick." I told him and he laughed at that one, "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for always posting so late but Sunday is my catch-up day at home. I do my laundry, run errands, and I am a nursing student so I am constantly studying. When I am finally settling down for the evening this is the first thing I do. I have to make sure everything else gets done first before I do my "fun" stuff. I promise, I think about it all day and I try to do it sooner but it just doesn't happen. I'm sorry guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Much love – J**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next update: March 18** **th**


	15. Help

Chapter 15 – Help

 _Sunday, December 31_ _st_ _, 2017_

Troy's POV

Hallie was still sleeping on the other side of me. I hadn't really talked to her too much in the past twenty-four hours because of the game but last night she went out with friends and came back late. I pushed out of the bed sore from the long game yesterday as I was starting to accumulate a lot of minutes as my play continued to get better and better. I chewed on my lip as I went to get into the shower as I thought about everything that had happened this year.

It was almost this time last year that Coach Montez approached me and told me that he wanted me. I told him I had to think about it but it was an easy decision. I finished my year at community college and then enjoyed my last summer at home before coming all the way across the country to be with Duke. Where I met a girl, I couldn't have and made one too many stupid decisions about a girl that I did have.

I met new friends that I absolutely loved to be around. I had an almost starting positon on the team and I felt good about everything happening around me. I took my time in the shower and then got out wrapping a towel around my waste. I had to help set up for this party tonight as Coach seemed to give us the day off after a big win last night. I figured he was just going to punish us anyways tomorrow as we had 10am practice the next morning.

Pulling on briefs with a pair of jeans I tossed on a Duke long sleeve t-shirt before I went out to the common area. Grey and Lauren were cooking something in the kitchen, "Morning," I said as I went for the box of cereal. "Morning," they both said with a smile. "I heard you were going out with Gabi tonight," I said to Lauren and she shook her head no, "Not tonight. I am hanging with Grey tonight. I think she is going with Emery and Dallas."

I frowned as I looked at Lauren, "She told me yesterday that she was breaking up with Dallas," she shrugged her shoulders and I looked over at Grey. When I called him out the other night Grey told me it wasn't the first time he had seen that. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see that Gabi was texting me. She was asking if we wanted to meet for basketball. I cursed as I completely forgot and I had just taken a shower.

 _I have to help set up the party. 4?_

I shoveled cereal into my mouth as I awaited her response and it came pretty quick.

 _Perfect._

I frowned at the one word and I sent another one back.

 _Lauren said you were going out with Dallas tonight. Thought you were breaking up with him?_

I knew I shouldn't be asking but I had too.

Taking another bite my phone buzzed again.

 _Long story._

My lips turned upside down again as I went to type something back but she sent another text.

 _I'll tell you about it when we play this afternoon._

I just shook my head as I turned my phone off and I finished my breakfast. "I'm heading to Anderson's," I said and Grey nodded as I left our apartment only to go up a flight of stairs to Anderson's apartment. They were already setting up the alcohol table and the 2018 decorations around the apartment. I was quickly put to work and I moved around blowing up balloons, tying them to string, and setting out props for girls to take pictures with.

"Bolton, you want to make the blue devil?" Anderson asked me and I nodded as I looked at the liquor he already had. "You'll have to make another run." I told him and he nodded, "Just write down the recipe," I laughed and shook my head, "Not that fast," I said as I sent him a text of ten different ingredients. Only half were actually used in the blue devil but he wouldn't know that. He got the text and his eyes bowed downward.

"What the fuck, Bolton," I looked at him as I slid over a fifty and he shook his head. "You are really keeping this shit top secret." I only smiled with a nod as I went back to work. I reorganized the bar table, "Troy, you want to be bartender? You said you weren't drinking a ton tonight." Jayson mentioned and I looked at the table, "That's fine, I can help monitor alcohol consumption." I said with a laugh and Jayson nodded as I pulled out my phone to see a few texts from Hallie and then one more from Gabi.

 _Can we get coffee instead? Not feeling up for a game of basketball._

I frowned but I only responded with a yes. I finished what I was doing and I then told her I could meet whenever. I had to make the Blue Devil first. Anderson was back within twenty minutes as I quietly put together the drink in a big Gatorade tub. I finished it and screwed the cap on as I dumped out the other drinks a little bit to look like it was in there when it really wasn't. I disposed of the bottles. "I'll be back around eight." I called out and I left the room as I went back downstairs to get my keys and wallet.

Gabi said she was waiting in my apartment with Lauren as they were going to get ready later together. I opened the door as they were both laughing and eating Chipotle together. "Hey, I brought her some lunch. Mind to wait?" I shook my head as I walked past both of them and into my room. Hallie was packing up her stuff as she was moving later this week into an apartment. I bit on my lip, "Hey," I said and she turned towards me.

"You couldn't answer a text message but you could answer hers?" I didn't say anything as Gabi must have been here and told Lauren. "Sorry, I knew I was coming down here. I didn't know Gabi was here," she just nodded her head stiffly, "Hals," I said and her eyes directed towards me with an angry expression on her face. "What?" I smiled, "I'm sorry. I will respond next time." She didn't say anything and I kissed the back of her head.

"Do you want me to bring you back a coffee?"

"What is this with her?" she demanded and I shrugged, "We're friends."

"Bullshit." She mumbled and I just shrugged my shoulders, "We're friends and that's it. If you want to make us out to be more than that then that is your problem." Hallie huffed and I left our room as I wasn't in the mood to fight with her right now. I swear that is all we do anymore and I am this close to snapping. Gabi was finishing up and I smiled as I stuck my hands in my pockets. "Want to walk?" she asked and I nodded as she bid a good-bye to Lauren as we walked out.

"You know, I guess, I do not need an explanation." I told her as we began to walk. "That isn't fair to you and I don't want to make it seem like I need to know. It's your life." I told her and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't tell you unless I wanted to tell you." She said a smile playing on her face and I smiled at her myself. "I did tell you yesterday that I was probably going to break up with him and to hear that I am going out with him tonight might be odd. I don't want you assuming things. Like he begged me to keep him or that he threatened me because he didn't." she spoke carefully as we walked to Rents together.

"I talked to him about my concerns about how I felt like he was degrading me as a woman and not respecting me because I was a woman. I told him absolutely everything because I used to tell these things to nobody and I feel like that is an important step in a relationship is to be honest. So, I was honest. He told me he wasn't sure what he wanted right now and I respect that. He did say that he would like to join me tonight for the New Year's Eve party. That way neither of us were alone at midnight." My heart skipped a beat because I didn't want her to be ringing in the New Year by herself either.

"I told him we can see how tonight goes and then we can readdress things from here. I don't know, I don't really think we are an official couple anymore but all I can say is that I told him everything that I was feeling and if that doesn't work for him then well…so be it." I nodded stuffing my hands in my pockets, "I guess that is what I did with Hallie, I basically told her, I don't know what I see for us in the future and she did ask to stay around. I don't know why I can't tell her no." I admitted and Gabi almost looked surprised that I was opening up about Hallie but she recovered nicely.

"Maybe she does see that future,"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just wonder if she is scared of being alone." Gabi didn't say anything to follow that up as we both walked into Rents together. I ordered her coffee for her and then I ordered my own. Tommy gave them to us for my discount price and we walked to the orange booth in the back. "How do you always know my coffee order?" I just shrugged my shoulders, "I just do." She smiled as she took a sip of her black coffee today.

"Whose party are you going too?" I asked her, "A friend of Emery's," she said, "I need to make sure I keep my friends outside of the basketball world." I smiled, "I need more of those I think," I said with a laugh and she laughed herself. "Good luck," we both drank our coffee together and talked about pointless stuff after that. We didn't talk about our relationships or anything of that nature again. "I found a doctor that I am going to talk too next week."

"Really?" I asked taking a sip of coffee and she nodded her head up and down. "Yup, if I can convince him that my knees feel good and healthy then I will go to talk to the girl's coach before approaching my dad." I couldn't stop the smile on my face, "Gabi, I am so happy and proud of you." She looked down and she blinked a few times, "Gabi," I said concerned and she looked up with tears in her eyes, "People rarely say that to me and you meant it so sincerely and I just…" she stopped and I smiled, "It's the truth. I am. You have worked hard and damn you are almost back to complete normal compared to those videos."

She smiled and took a drink of her coffee, "I feel like that girl again. I really am trying to understand why everybody told me I would never play again." She mused quietly, "Because I feel like I just had to work extra hard to get where I wanted. I am scared that my dad didn't want me to play anymore." I took a drink of my own coffee and exhaled because I didn't know how to answer this question. "What would do you if your dad didn't want you to play anymore?" I asked and she tilted her head back.

"Be really upset." She said honestly, "I would demand to know why because he knew basketball was my life. I lived and breathed basketball every single day. I worked so hard. Yet, if he is the one who crushed my dreams?" she stopped talking and she exhaled as she knew she was getting worked up. "I just hope he had a better reason than what I am thinking it is." I nodded, "I know you can do it Gabi, we will find a doctor to clear you." She smiled and thanked me as we both knew it was time to go separate ways.

"Remember, please, call me if you need absolutely anything. Okay?" She just nodded her head and I tossed my cup of coffee away as she went to get a free refill. I waited at the door for her as we walked back along the path. "Why don't you just call it off with Hallie?" she asked me and I thought about the question. "Thought we were done talking about them?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders with a smile appearing on her face.

I kicked a rock half way across the sidewalk and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I wish I had a good reason but I think I guess I am partially scared as well. What if she was the one for me and I let her slip through my fingers? What if I regret it? What if something happens and I end up with nobody?" The rhetorical questions fell from my mouth and I just shook my head as I looked at her. "I think if she was the one Troy, you would absolutely know deep in your heart that she was the one. I think you know the honest truth but you're right. You are scared." She stopped under a tree and I looked at her hesitantly. "I also don't think you will end up with nobody. Remember, I'll marry you when I'm fifty." I laughed and she smiled giving me a wink as we began to walk across the campus again.

"You promise?" I echoed to her and she just smiled before skipping off to her apartment. If she was a girl I could be with, I would have chased her, I would have pushed her against the nearest tree, and man I wouldn't let my lips stop.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"How was coffee with Troy?" Lauren asked, "Troy?" Emery piped in and I shook my head, "It was just coffee. We mostly talked about our significant others or the wishing that neither of us had significant others." I spoke and Lauren finished wiping her mascara on her face before looking at me. "So, you don't want to be with Dallas?" I looked down at my make-up bag and I sighed, "No. Not really." I told her, "He gave me that magical feeling in the beginning of our relationship but I just don't feel it anymore. It feels forced."

"Then don't go with him tonight." Lauren encouraged and I just shook my head, "No. I am going to see if tonight is any different but this is it for him. No more second chances. I cannot be a pushover anymore. I have to be a big girl who stands on her two feet and can-do things for herself." Lauren smiled and Emery gave me a smirk as we both knew that I was becoming the person I needed to be again. I may still have a long way to go but I was finally finding the person I wanted to be.

Not a pushover.

Not somebody who cries because they didn't get their way.

Not somebody who takes no for an answer when I really want something.

I am about to completely shatter my dad's world before too long and I was ready for the challenge. I was ready to play basketball again because I had to say good-bye my way. I had to say good-bye properly or I would have so many what if's in my mind. I took a deep breath while I finished doing my make-up. Lauren had me sit and she curled my hair for me. Emery was picking through my dresses again trying to find one for me this time.

"Sorry I'm late, I can't believe my boss scheduled me to work." Jamie came into the room upset with her boss because she was supposed to have all day off. "I did bring coffee though." She began to hand them out and I thanked her as we all laughed and had a good afternoon getting ready together. I was going out to dinner with Dallas and all of his friends. They were all over the age of 21 so I told them I would DD to the party but after that I was done.

I wasn't a big fan of Dallas's friends but I was giving everything one more chance. One more chance and then I could make me decision. I sipped on my iced coffee, "Lauren, how is Grey? I haven't seen him much lately." Lauren smiled, "Good. I don't know if I ever thanked you for pushing us together but seriously, thank you, I am so happy with him." I smiled as I squeezed her hand. "I am so happy for you."

"He did say the other day that he missed his Gabi time," I laughed, "I'll have to come hang out at the apartment later this week. I just have been so busy with our new friends, Dallas, and working back to the basketball court." Lauren nodded, "He knows. He just knows that your friendship has changed so much since Troy got here," I looked down at my lap, "That's my fault. I got so into Troy so fast that I just…"

"I know. It's been a hard couple of months for you." She told me, "I kind of fell into Grey and I wasn't there for you. So that was my bad. I really do love you Gabi and I want to be a better friend." I squeezed her hand, "Lauren, you have been my best friend since I could walk. We are going to have ups and downs and with new boys in our lives it's been hard but we are still right here with each other. I absolutely love you and nothing will change that." She smiled and she grabbed me in a tight hug.

I hugged her tightly back because I could never find a better best friend than this one right here. No guy was going to replace her. No new girl was going to replace her. It had been Lauren and Gabi since the very beginning. "Lunch this week? We need to catch up." I nodded and I laughed, "We live together." I reminded her and she laughed herself, "Snuggles tomorrow night?" I nodded and she gave me one tighter hug and I held onto it.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Dallas held my hand as we walked into the party together in the house down the street from campus. The house was pumping with music and you could smell the weed from down the street. We walked into the hazy house where the lights were all off, lights were bouncing off the walls, and everybody was dancing. The alcohol was being dispersed and I quickly found myself a cup. Dallas was already a little tipsy as he had one too many at the restaurant.

He took another cup and dumped half a bottle of vodka in his cup. "Dallas," I hissed and he looked at me, "What?" he asked and I just shook my head as I took my drink as we walked into the party. I glanced around as I tried to find Emery but I couldn't find her with Jamie. A sigh trickled out of my mouth as I looked at Dallas as he went to the dance floor and began to dance to a song I didn't even recognize.

I was definitely not drunk enough for this party yet and then I finally found Emery, "Hey! Take a couple of shots with me!" I shouted over the music and she laughed nodding as we went to the bar table and I poured us a couple of shots before we both clicked the cups and tipped them backwards. We both took three and I laughed as we went to the dance floor and danced together. Jamie joined us at some point and then a bottle of Vodka was in my hands.

Jamie, Emery, and I were all sharing it together as we got drunk. We were laughing as we were tripping over our feet and our heels disappeared at one point as we danced among the crowd. I lost sight of Dallas but damn was I having more fun without him and his stuck-up friends. They were all poking jokes at me and Dallas's relationship and I was fucking over it. We were so done tomorrow. "Gabi, where is Dallas?" Emery asked as she moved to lean back against a wall as I swallowed another mouthful of alcohol. "I don't know. I really don't care." Emery smirked, "Finally, you have realized that you do not need him."

I laughed, "I knew that when I got together with him. I don't need a boy in my life but he was fun while it lasted. I just don't think we would have ever worked together." Emery nodded and Jamie hugged me as a pop song from the 2000's popped onto the radio and everybody burst out into dance and screaming the lyrics at each other. We all danced happily and I laughed, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." I said as I moved through the big house.

I was definitely very drunk as I felt like just closing my eyes and taking a nap but I fought my way to the bathrooms on the other side of the house. The line was about four people deep so I decided to head upstairs to see if there were any bathrooms there. I walked up a flight of stairs holding tightly onto the railing next to me as I stumbled over my feet and down the hall until I came to an empty bathroom. I smirked as I walked inside, "Suckers," I muttered and I shut the door locking it as I went over to the toilet.

There was puke in the bottom of the bowl and I rolled my eyes as I flushed the toilet and waited for it to resurface. I then hovered over the toilet as I didn't want anybody's germs on my ass. I finished peeing and washed my hands as I looked in the mirror at my frazzled hair. It was absolutely everywhere and I was a sweaty mess from dancing. I was really glad I didn't do basketball with Troy today because I didn't want to be sore.

Opening the door back to the hallway, Dallas fell back into the bathroom as he must have been leaning against the door. "Hey babe," he said with a big smile on his face and I frowned, "What Dallas?" I barked and he looked at me a little confused. "Why the negative attitude?" he asked and I just shook my head as I tried to get past him but he grabbed my arm. "I am fucking sick of this innocent girl act that you have going on here Gabi, it's pathetic." He squeezed my arm tightly and I whimpered, "Dallas, let me go." I said and he only pulled on me harder.

"Dallas," I said as I tried to push him away but he only grabbed my other arm as he reached forward and locked the door. I sobered up as I shook my head, "Dallas, no, please stop," I said and he only began to kiss me and I pulled away, "Dallas," I again tried to push him away from me but he was so much stronger than I was. I could beat just about anybody in basketball but this man had such a tight grip on my body that I couldn't wiggle or move.

"You act so damn innocent in front of my friends and make it seem like it's my fault that we aren't having sex but it's all you Gabi," I wiggled again as I was crying and trying to escape from his grasp. He kissed me again and all I could taste was alcohol and weed on his breath. I cried out again and he bit my shoulder as I screamed, "Shut up you bitch," he said and he tried to move my dress up and I kept moving my legs, struggling against him, I was sobbing by this point.

"Stop your fucking crying!" he yelled and I pulled harder and harder to get away from him. I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't want to be here anymore. "Dallas, please, please stop," I sobbed and he only took that as an opportunity to press himself against me and I cried. I just cried as he had complete control of me. He had me pinned and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt completely helpless as I tried to make noises but I knew everybody at this party was long gone.

"Dallas, please," I begged again, my voice breaking in half, "You constantly refuse to have sex with me Gabi, this is only happening because you wouldn't just put fucking out. If you would have done it like once or twice this wouldn't be happening but no. You have to be a good little girl and not have fucking sex with me." I rolled my hips from side to side begging that I could get loose and away from his grip. I just wanted to leave.

"You have such a beautiful body Gabi, and you can stop lying. I know you would fuck Troy on the first chance. I get it. But you could have kept me happy too." He whispered into my ear and I screamed loudly hoping that it would distract him but he only smirked, "Are you enjoying yourself?" I couldn't see anymore as I was shaking and crying against him. "You are a fucking asshole Dallas, I can't believe you would do this." He only shrugged and he finally eased his grip and grabbed a condom, his knees were on both sides of my hips holding me down against the floor and I cried trying so hard to get loose. I finally just screamed and screamed hoping that somebody would catch it.

Hoping somebody would come save me.

I just needed somebody's help.

A loud knock came at the door and Dallas quickly glanced at it and he loosened his grip on me. It was just enough for me to wiggle away from him, he grabbed my arms tightly and I screamed. "Hey, man, get the fuck out of here." Somebody said from the other side and I screamed again because I just needed help. "Shut the fuck up you whore!" he yelled and the beating on the door continued as I finally just whipped my body back and forth. Then there was a jiggle on the knob and then keys. Dallas finally moved away from me and I darted for the door.

I ran.

I pushed the door open and some guy looked at me with a complete dazed look as I was sobbing heavily and I then just ran. I ran down the stairs and out of the house. I ran until my feet were throbbing underneath of me because I forgot my shoes. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore when I sat down on the concrete and I sobbed into my arms. I just sobbed because I was alone. I was scared. The person I trusted to be in a relationship with did that to me and I was terrified.

I finally pulled my phone out and I called him because I didn't know who else to call.

* * *

Troy's POV

The party was going off without a hitch. Everybody was raving over the Blue Devil and people were getting very drunk off of it. I had a couple of drinks but nothing to even cause a buzz. I glanced around as Hallie had some of her friends over and they were all dancing together. We still had an hour until midnight and I wondered how Gabi's night was going. I bit down on my lip as I focused just on serving drinks and making sure everybody was happy.

"We good on alcohol?" Anderson asked coming by and I nodded my head, "Yup. We still have a few unopened bottles," I told him as I pointed to them under the table and he nodded his head. Hallie came over and she wrapped her arms around me. "Hey," I said with a smile and she smiled back at me. "I think we should leave." She whispered into my ear and I smiled, "Maybe after midnight?" I told her and she giggled. "I guess that's why we are here." I just nodded with a laugh as I gave her another drink and then pointed her back to her friends.

Grey came over and he was smiling, "How are you and Lauren?" I asked as I poured him another drink and he grinned, "Good, oh man, so good." I laughed shaking my head at him as he then went back to her when my pocket vibrated. Hallie came back over and she sighed heavily, "You are not paying any attention to me. I keep trying to dance for you…" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I frowned and I picked it up to see Gabi calling me. Hallie sighed, "Now you are paying attention to your phone, really," I looked at her and I just shook my head. "Grey," I called, he turned back around and I nudged to the door as he nodded following me. I went outside into the hall as I slid the button over.

"Gabs?" I answered and I was only answered with a loud shaking sob from her mouth. "Gabi," I said a little louder as I was scared shitless all of a sudden. This girl wasn't the type to call anybody sobbing let alone me. "He tried to rape me," she mumbled and I wasn't sure I even heard her right. "What? Gabi? Take a deep breath," Grey came outside and he looked at me, his face grew white with something because he knew something was wrong.

Gabi tried to take a deep breath on the other side of the phone but I was only returned with a sob. I put the phone on speaker and Grey listened with me. "He tried to rape me, he tried to have sex with me and I kept telling him no and he kept trying and he called me a whore and I don't know how I got away but I did and I don't know where I am." She was crying harder and I felt my gut tighten and I was so angry right now.

"Gabi, where are you? Are you still at the party?" I looked at Grey and his eyes were stone. You don't mess with Gabi. Gabi was the one person you didn't mess with like that. We all had been mean to her these past several months but not this. "No, I ran. I don't have my shoes. I should go back for my shoes." She continued to cry and my chest physically hurt listening to her sob on the other end of the phone. "No, Gabi, do not go back. I will come get you."

The door opened again and this time it was Hallie. "Get who?" Hallie asked and I just walked down the hallway. "Gabi, are you drunk? Can you drop me your location?" I pulled my keys out of my pocket and Grey was following. "Troy!" Hallie yelled and I turned to look at her, "Not now Hallie, I'll be back later." She frowned at me, "Are you serious? You haven't paid one ounce of attention to me tonight and you just drop everything to go get her? Fuck you Troy!"

I didn't say anything as I walked away with Grey as Gabi finally responded, "I can try," she said and I nodded, "Yes, please try, if I don't hear from you in two minutes I am calling you back, okay?" she sniffled and we both hung up as I ran to my car. Grey got into the other side as he looked at me, "Drop me off at the party," he said and I just nodded my head as Gabi sent me her location. She wasn't very far from the party at all. Maybe two blocks.

Revving my engine, I sped through town praying that I didn't get pulled over by a cop. I didn't have time for this. Somebody had hurt her. Somebody tried to violate her. "I could fucking kill him," I mumbled and Grey shook his head, "That's why you are going to Gabi," I just nodded my head because I knew I needed to be with her. She called me because she needed help. I rolled up to the party and Grey hopped out as he was just as angry as I was.

I then drove the two blocks to her location when I found her curled in a ball on the ground. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, I pulled my car over to the side of the road and I quickly hopped out. My car still running as I went over and I knew that I couldn't just grab her because she was terrified. I got close and I sat down on the other side of her as her sobs pained my physically. "Gabi, Gabi," I said gently as I gently touched her and she looked up at me. Her mascara running down her face. I looked at her shoulder to see dried blood, a bruise on both of her arms from him grabbing her. "Oh Gabs," I said and she crawled into my arms and I just held her tightly.

I rocked back and forth on the ground with her. She sobbed and I just held her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I continued to whisper into her ear and she just clutched onto me harder as I held onto her. She didn't say any words and neither did I after I apologized. We just sat there in the cold and she cried. "I couldn't find him." Grey approached us and I nodded as I held onto her. "She hasn't stopped," I said and Grey nodded as he sat on the other side of her. "Gabs, do you want to get the hell out of here?"

She just nodded into my shoulder while she cried and I looked at Grey, "We'll take her to the apartment." I just nodded and I then swallowed against the lump in my throat because I had to ask her this question and I didn't want to hear the answer to this question. I pulled back slightly and I pulled her head between my hands, "I just have to ask you one question okay, one question," she nodded her head as the tears were still falling.

"He didn't actually do it, did he?" she shook her head side to side, "No, some guy was knocking on the door and told him to get the fuck out of there. He wasn't going too but he loosened his grip long enough for me to get free from him," she cried and then I just pulled her back to my chest and let my head rest against hers. Grey looked at my car and I nodded as I got in the back with her as Grey took the driver's seat.

Grey drove the distance back to our apartment and I watched as the clock ticked to a new year. There was no celebration in our car. It was quiet as Grey pulled into the complex. The party was high and alive at Anderson's. I was glad we were a floor below so nobody would spot us. I picked up Gabi easily and I knew she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Grey opened the doors for us and we carried her up the stairs to our apartment.

It was already open and I knew Hallie was back. I just didn't have time for her right now. I didn't have the desire to deal with her. "Troy! What the fuck?" she screamed and I walked right past her as Gabi was still sobbing, "You just leave me and I do not get my New Year's kiss because of this girl who has issues," I bit my lip because I just had nothing nice to say to her right now. "I don't understand, I just don't know who you are anymore Troy and the fact that you do this for some random girl."

"Hallie, shut the fuck up. Nobody gives two fucking shits about you right now. There are bigger things happening right now than you okay?" Grey snapped at her and I silently thanked him as she didn't say anything. "Is that really what's going on here? You don't give flying shits about me huh? Well fine," she grabbed her purse and left. I just shook my head because I didn't want to deal with her. "Thanks man, I'm sorry," I then apologized and he shook his head.

"I knew what you wanted to say," I laughed and nodded and I looked down at Gabi who was still shaking but the tears were subsiding. "Gabs, do you want to shower?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "I'll get Lauren to come help her," Grey said and I just nodded as I continued to let her hold onto me as she tried to calm down but she was so scared. I couldn't deny that I was enjoying this right now, her holding onto me but I wasn't enjoying the reason why we were doing this. I was furious that somebody would hurt her, but I loved that she chose me to come too.

"Oh my god, Gabi," Lauren walked in and she was already crying as Gabi moved to hug her tightly, "I should have gone with you. I am so sorry," Lauren was crying and Gabi was crying again. "Lauren, will you help Gabi take a shower?" I asked and she nodded her head as they both disappeared into the bathroom. Grey found a pair of Lauren's shorts and I took one of my t-shirts to hand to Lauren with a towel. "We'll be right here if she needs anything,"

Lauren just nodded and I watched the door shut before I slammed my hands against a wall. "I can't believe he did this to her, I am going to fucking ring his neck," Grey nodded, "I'll help." I shook my head as I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling as I was choking back my own tears. She hurt so badly right now and I could do nothing to fix it. "She's strong Troy, she'll come back from this. It might be awhile but she'll be okay."

I just nodded as I sat on my bed and I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. They were both in there for a long time as I could only imagine how dirty she felt. I could only imagine the betray of trust that she had. I could only imagine the worst of things that could have happened tonight. The door unlocked and Lauren came out, I looked up at her and she glanced at me. "She just keeps saying she wants you," Lauren said looking right at me and I bounced off the bed into the bathroom where she was just sitting against the wall. Her feet firmly planted on the ground and her back against the wall.

I slid next to her and she automatically leaned into me. "Can I please stay here tonight?" she whispered quietly, no other emotions coming from her. Her face was pale and blank of all emotions by this point. "Absolutely," I told her and she looked at me, "Will you please lay in bed with me? I know that we shouldn't but I am so scared and I don't want to be alone and for some reason you are the person I want and…" I looked at her as the tears were coming again and I just pulled her against me.

"Yes, of course," I told her and she held onto me as I just closed my eyes. This was such a bad idea but I couldn't say no to her. I couldn't leave her when she really needed somebody right now. I easily picked her up and I took her to my bed. Lauren and Grey moved to the living room apparently and I laid her in the middle as I laid on my side next to her. "I'll be right here," I told her and she just stared at the ceiling shaking her head back and forth.

"What did I do?" she asked and my heart broke in half as she stared at the ceiling with tears starting to run again. "Why?" she questioned and I just shook my head, "Gabi, absolutely none of this was your fault. Nothing. Not one thing was your fault and you cannot blame yourself. You got away and you are safe right here. You didn't wear the wrong thing. You didn't provoke him. You told him no and that's all you can do. Okay? He will be punished one day because of it."

She only turned into my chest and I just held her.

This was such a bad idea.

Very bad.

Grey came in the room and I just shrugged my shoulders and he sighed holding up a finger. I just nodded my head and I shook my head. What the fuck happened tonight.

* * *

It was well after two in the morning when Grey crawled on the other side of the bed. "You know this is a very bad idea." He said quietly and I just nodded my head, "Yea," I said drily and Grey cleared his throat, "As long as you understand," Gabi was smooshed between us and she had a grip on my shirt. "She asked and I really couldn't say no." I mumbled and Grey nodded his head, "I know. Lauren told me that she kept saying how you were the only person she could think of who would make her feel safe again."

I bit on my lip, "We haven't done anything Grey," I told him and he sighed, "I know." He responded, "But this is only going to make the bond between you two a lot stronger. It's going to be so much harder from here on out because she called you in her most vulnerable moment." I watched the ceiling fan turn in circles while I kept her close to me. I didn't want her to be scared. I didn't want her to be afraid of the night. I just wanted to keep her stuck in a bubble.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and I reached over to pick it up. We were waiting to hear back from Dallas to see if he would text her. So far, nothing. He had magically vanished. Nobody had seen him after Gabi went running from his sights. If he knew any better he would transfer the fuck away from here. He would find somewhere else to go because there was no safe place anymore. "When you showed up, we all told you to stay far away from Gabi, do you realize why now?" he said and I just nodded my head up and down.

"She has this pull of charisma that makes absolutely everybody feel good. It was really different with you though. There was a connection from the very beginning. It was even more trouble for the two of you because you both found something in each other that the other was lacking. I don't know. It was strange to watch and then to see the whole Hallie thing unfold was hard. It was hard to watch Gabi battle her feelings and to watch you with her. I mean…"

"I know." I said quietly, "I regret it."

"I bet,"

I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "We still can't be anything Grey,"

"No, you can't but man, it'll be hard to deny it around Coach anymore that there is something going on because you don't even have to be together for it to look like you guys have a chemistry." I didn't say anything to follow that up because there was nothing to say. I couldn't do anything about it and he couldn't do anything about it. "You should probably stay in here tonight too because it'll be easier for all parties."

Grey just nodded, "Lauren is asleep in my bed. She really beat herself up over it. She kept saying how she should have gone because she would have never let it happen." Grey was quiet for a minute, "She called the girls she was with and they said it happened within fifteen minutes because they saw her run out and it had only been fifteen minutes since she had gone to the bathroom." I squeezed her again and squeezed my eyes shut again.

"I don't know why people can't respect women," I whispered and Grey sighed, "I wish I knew man. It's not hard." I shook my head, "I just imagine my sister in that situation and I swear to God, I will not be able to be stopped. It was hard enough to not go after dick-hole tonight but I can't imagine." Grey patted my shoulder and I sighed loudly in the bed. I was sure I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I was sure that I was just going to stare so scared that something would hurt her again.

I was scared because I didn't know how much more hurt Gabi could take before it was all just too much.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Monday, January 1_ _st_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I woke up with a strong headache, a sore shoulder, and my feet were throbbing. My eyes felt crusted over an I felt a weight on top of me as I turned to see Troy laying there. His eyes were wide up as he stared at the ceiling. I looked over to the other side to see Grey sleeping soundly as they both laid here with me all night to protect me. I fucking could never repay them for being there for me. I nudged Troy gently and he moved quickly and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I just nodded my head because I was scared if I spoke that only tears would come out. I slipped out of his grasp and I went to the bathroom where I flipped on the light to see that each arm had a big bruise of a hand print on me. My shoulder had a bite mark and my feet were all torn up as I ran without my shoes because I was so scared. I felt the tears fill my eyes and I looked in the mirror to see a sad reflection.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I was there for you last night." He whispered and I knew he was looking at every single bruise on my arms. I knew he could see them tearing into my soul and the pain they were causing. "I'm so sorry," I just shook my head as I turned to face him, "Thank you for coming without even questioning it. Thank you for letting me stay here." He pulled me into a hug and I just let my head rest against his shoulder. His embrace was so warm and I never wanted to let go.

This was such a bad idea.

I was going to crave this again.

"You should call your dad," he said quietly and I looked down at my feet and nodded my head, "You should probably report this and Gabi, please report this. This son of a bitch cannot get away with this and you are too strong to let him go free. You are too strong to not put up a fight." I tried to blink away tears but it was difficult to do so. He tipped my chin backwards, "I want you to remember that you are so much better than what that asshole described you as last night. You are not a whore. You are not a bitch. You are Gabi. You are an amazing woman who deserves the fucking world. You are strong." I couldn't stop the tears and I covered my face because why was he doing this right now.

I just hugged him again and then I wiped away my tears. Grey was awake and he took a deep breath, "Are you going to call your dad?" he asked and I just nodded my head as I sat down on the bed. I crossed my legs as they both sat near me as I dialed my dad's number and I listened to it ring a couple of times. He then answered, "Hey Gabi! How are you feeling this morning?" I bit on my lip to keep myself together but it was so much harder than I thought it would be.

Grey squeezed my shoulder as encouragement and I took a deep breath, "Dad, something happened last night." I said quietly, "Gabi, are you okay?" he said quickly and I bit on my lip, "No, daddy, Dallas tried to rape me last night." I could barely get the sentence out as the tears started to flow down my face again, "He did what?" my dad said quietly and I explained to him what happened. I then explained how Troy and Grey came to get me. That I stayed with them while I decompressed.

He listened to every single word I said. "I'm coming to get you. Are you still at Troy and Grey's apartment?" I answered him and then he hung up saying he would be here soon. It wasn't but a few seconds later that the boys got a text saying that practice was moved back to four. Lauren woke up and she held onto me while we waited for my dad to show up. Grey and Troy both looked exhausted as there was a loud knock on the door.

Troy answered it as my dad came rushing through. "Gabi, sweetie," he pulled me into a tight hug and I let him for the first time in a long time. When he pulled away he looked at my arms and the puncture mark on my shoulder. "Oh my god," he whispered and I cried again as he held me tightly. "Can we please report this?" my dad asked and I just nodded my head. "Please," my dad thanked me as he hugged me tightly again. He then let go to turn to Grey and Troy.

"They were helping me at my request," I mumbled hoping that they were not in trouble. My dad didn't look at me as both of the boys were terrified. "Troy, Grey, I cannot thank either of you enough for being there for Gabi last night in her nightmare. I just…thank you so much, both of you," he shook both of their hands and my dad turned to look back at me. "This is why you guys can't date her, really, I can't have this happening."

I watched Troy want to object but Grey kicked him as my dad had his back to them for a moment. He turned back around and the boys just agreed to what my dad had said. "You two are excused from practice today. Get some sleep and relax. I'll update you on Gabi," Troy locked eyes with me and I shrugged, my dad escorted me out of the apartment as he held me close. I didn't say anything because I had nothing left to say.

I felt empty.

So, empty.

* * *

Troy's POV

I collapsed back in the couch after Gabi and her dad left. I was exhausted from staying up all night with her but I would do it again in a heartbeat. "Good job not saying anything," Grey said and I didn't respond back to him. I didn't say anything.

I got up to go to my room and I heard Grey go to his room, just as I sat down on the bed, I heard the apartment door open. I knew who it was before my own door opened to reveal the auburn hair and the pissed off expression on her face. "I see she is gone," she said crossing her arms and I just nodded my head, "Really? Troy? You really think last night was okay?" I again didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say to her.

"Are you going to say anything?" I sat up and I looked at her, "Hallie, I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. I'm sorry my friend almost was raped last night, you damn well know that if that was you then I would have done the same exact thing." Hallie pushed her jaw back and forth, "You acted like she was your girlfriend last night!" she yelled and I just rolled my eyes, "Hallie, you know what, your jealous bitch phase I am so over it. I cannot handle this today, okay? If you want to be mad then fine be fucking mad at me!" I yelled at her and she seemed surprised that I raised my voice towards her.

"You are supposed to be with me. You are supposed to marry me and we are supposed to have kids together. We were voted to be the perfect soulmates for each other and…" she looked at me hoping to snag me with feelings but I just shook my head. "Hallie, that was high school. High school. I don't know where you think we are anymore but we aren't in high school anymore. We are in the real world. We are in college with real people."

Hallie shook her head, "I don't understand what this girl has done to you but she has changed you so much. I don't even recognize you anymore." I looked at her and she looked right back at me with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to do this Troy but you are making me do this and I just…" she took a deep breath and brushed her fingers through her hair. "It's either her or me."

My eyes looked at Hallie's eyes and I thought of every single moment I have had with Hallie. I thought about the first time we talked. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our first dance. Our first time having sex. I thought about every single moment I had with her and how I felt when I was with her. Then I thought about the memories that I have with Gabi from just five short months with each other. I thought about our big laughs we shared. The nights of playing basketball.

I thought of the moment she found out about Hallie. I thought about last night. I thought about every single time I really wanted to kiss the fucking daylights out of her. I thought of all of these moments as I let my head fall for a moment and then my eyes looked back up at Hallie to match hers.

"Her." I said and Hallie looked relieved and then she snapped her eyes to meet mine again, "Excuse me? Did you say her?" I just nodded my head up and down, "Yup, you heard me right. It's her. She is the one who makes me laugh. She makes me happy. She makes me want to do everything that I can possibly achieve in this world. I may not be able to have her but damn I still want her as my best friend. She pushes me to be better. She encourages my dreams. She is so important to me. Our five months of memories are so much that they are hard to compare to our six years. I have more good memories with her than bad."

Hallie was battling tears, "You are an asshole Troy Bolton, I fucking hate you!" she screamed and I just looked at her and I shrugged. "I told you Hallie, I told you that I couldn't see myself marrying you. I never have. We have too many different dreams in this world and you know what, I am not giving up somebody who makes me this happy. I can't do it. She makes me so happy and last night when she called me my heart broke in half. It crushed me to hear her sobbing like she was." Hallie just shook her head and I shook my head, "I am so sorry Hallie, I do love you and I will always have a piece of my heart that loves you but you are not the woman I am supposed to marry."

She began to move around and pack everything up. She threw her shit into a bag and she was sobbing as I just watched. I didn't have the energy to move off the bed and I knew she was going to disappear from my life before too long. She put a sweater in her bag and she wiped away tears from her eyes. "When I first got here, I knew you had changed from the moment you opened the door. I knew you were different and I didn't know why until I watched you with her." She paused as she looked down at the bag that she was filling. "I watched you with her and I knew that you two had something that we just didn't have."

I played with a blanket on my bed as I let her talk because I guess I owed her that much. "I watched you too and you weren't even flirting. You just had a connection and I knew right then and there that one day that you loved her more than you ever loved me and it hurt so fucking bad. It tore me up inside because I had you for six years and you had her for mere moments and you loved her more than you loved me."

I tried to object to the love word but she shook her head, "Troy, you can't deny it but I wish I could have changed your mind. I tried so hard to change your mind. I gave you space. I tried to talk to you. I tried everything but you were just so head over heels in love with her. I know you say you can't be with her but you also can't be with me because your heart just isn't here anymore." I couldn't speak as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I dragged us out to try and win you back. I'm sorry that I didn't just let you go like you had let me go. You were doing so well here and I just messed up so much shit for you." I shook my head back and forth, "Hallie, I'm sorry. I am the one,"

"No, Troy, I clearly broke up with you in Oregon this summer. You came here. You didn't do anything wrong. You even took me back without thinking about it and me just…I'm sorry. I am going to go back to Seaside today. I am going to wallow for a couple of days because you have been my one true love Troy Bolton and it will be impossible to find a guy who is always taking care of me and who is always asking for consent and never pushing past what I wanted. You are special Troy, I wish the best for you."

She zipped up her bag and I finally got up as I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry too Hallie," she didn't say anything as she released a cry and I kissed the top of her head gently, "You are going to find the perfect person for you Hallie, we have so many different things we want in this world right now." Hallie just nodded as she gave me a sad smile, "Keep kicking ass down here Troy and don't give up on her because of a silly rule. We all know what your mom used to say."

I couldn't help but smile and I took a deep breath, "Thank you for not killing me," she shrugged, "I knew from the very beginning how much you had fallen for her. You two can't hide it very well when you are around each other." I nodded as I walked her out and once the door closed I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I took a deep breath and I went back to my room, I crawled into bed, and I passed the fuck out.

* * *

 **Shrugs. Happy Sunday guys! It's my Spring Break so I figured we could celebrate with a new chapter a week early!**

 **Next update is still set for a week from today! Hope you enjoyed the random update! Please show me those reviews! I love reading them!**

 **Have a good week!**

 **Please Review!**

 **J**


	16. Oops

Chapter 16 – Oops

 _Monday, January 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I cuddled with Wyatt on the couch as since everything had happened last week I had held refuge at my brother's house. My dad had taken me to the police station, the took photos of everything, and took my story from me. I wasn't sure what had happened since because then my dad drove me here. I was grateful because I didn't want to be around Duke right now. I just needed to take a break before I had to head back next week for classes.

"You okay?" I looked up at Trevor walking into the room and I just nodded, "Yea, I'm good." I said and Trevor was beating himself up over everything because he wasn't there. I told him nobody could have predicted what was going to happen and when it would happen. I got away, I was lucky. Some people don't get to get away and I at least had that chance. It had also been a full week since I had seen Troy Bolton.

He texted me occasionally to make sure I was still doing okay but he mostly left me alone. It made me sad because if there was anything good about that night, it was that. It was the fact that he was there for me. That he held me and damn I wish I could crawl into those arms again. "I think I want to go back to school this week. I miss being around the team." Trevor nodded, "Are you sure? Last dad heard they couldn't locate Dallas,"

"He's not going to come after me again." I said, because I knew, that the Dallas that did that me the other night was the Dallas that I met in the coffee shop. He wanted to have sex, he was drunk, and I was supposedly his girlfriend. That doesn't make any of it okay but I knew sober Dallas probably wouldn't do that. Trevor just gave me a sideways glance and I sighed, "I'm doing fine. I even went to a counselor to talk about it. I got to get away from everything and play with my nephew every day. How horrible can that be?" Trevor just shook his head back and forth.

"Dad said you called one of the players?" I bit down on my lip, "Yea," I responded and I looked at him as there was a mutual understanding in that look. "How bad of an idea was that?" he asked and I just shook my head, "Bad." I responded. Trevor glanced at me and he nodded his head again, "Well…what are you going to do about it?" I just shrugged my shoulders and Trevor reached over to rub my shoulders gently. "You know, you can fight dad on it."

"I know but…I don't want Dad ruining Troy's name. Like have you seen him play? He is amazing and is a relationship worth risking that?" Trevor sighed, "Maybe wait until after the season and give him a whole off season for him to cool down and let it unfold without basketball standing in the way." I just nodded and I leaned into Trevor. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow with a doctor at a hospital outside of Duke to see what they think of my knee."

Trevor shook his head back and forth with a smile appearing, "You're really just trying to piss dad off, huh?" I nodded with a laugh bubbling up my throat. "I need this for me." Trevor smiled, "I know you do." He gave me a tight side hug and I hugged him back as I took in a deep breath knowing damn well that everything was going to be okay. I was going to be okay. I was only going to be stronger because of it. I knew Troy and I would figure everything out because we always did. Everything would be just fine and if I didn't then well…I had baby Wyatt and that's all I really needed.

* * *

Troy's POV

Grey and I were playing video games together as we had mostly just been practicing and doing just this in our final week of Christmas break before school got started again. We had another game and that was everything that had been filling out time. Lauren was home more of the time with her family as they were all spending quality time together. Gabi had been at her brother's house and I wish she would just stay far away from here.

I didn't want her to have to face Dallas again. I didn't want her to face all of these painful memories but I knew she would do it with grace and with strength that honestly amazed me. I shot the basketball in the video game ending the half and Grey groaned. I laughed as I got up to refill my water, "Hey man, we never talked about that break-up with Hallie…" he mentioned carefully and I sighed, "It was nothing."

Grey laughed, "I heard it." He said and I looked up at him and then back to my drink. "Did you really pick Gabi over her?" I shrugged my own shoulders this time as I took a drink of my water, "She gave me an ultimatum and I knew in my heart that I have had more fun with Gabi in five months than I had with Hallie in six years. Maybe it's because it's new but damn…after being around Gabi it just wasn't the same with Hallie. I guess she could see it."

Grey looked at his hands and then up back towards me, "Do you really love her?" he asked and I felt myself get alarmed, "No," I quickly shot back and he cocked an eyebrow up in my response that was very aggressive. "No, Hallie was just mumbling about how she knew that I loved Gabi more than I ever loved her and I do not love Gabi." Grey just shook his head back and forth. "You're fucking screwed man,"

I threw a pillow at him and he smirked shaking his head back and forth, "I told you to stay far away from girls in general," he said and I just rolled my eyes, "I didn't expect Coach's Daughter to be like _that_." Grey snorted, "I was just lucky to meet her in her basketball crazy days because she honestly didn't give guys a chance of the day to even entertain the idea. It was a lot of nope, sorry, not for you. She was all ball and that was it."

"Do you miss Hallie?" he asked as we resumed the game and I shook my head, "No, I don't. I didn't miss her the first time either but when she came here…I don't know. I made a mess of the whole situation." Grey snorted, "You sure did that. I'm just glad that you and Gabi are back on good terms again. Just try to push that L word far away." I rolled my eyes as I glanced down at my feet. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to push that thought away because Hallie might be on to something with it.

I didn't know Gabi in that way though so maybe I didn't.

Who the fuck was I trying to fool.

I was head over heels in love with that girl and I had to learn to hide it. Quick.

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 9_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I laid my head back against the concrete as I thought about how all of my tests went today. I thought about the MRI, the way the doctor was impressed by my movement and last PT report. I had switched to a PT off campus as well because I just wanted a clean break from anything my dad had control over. I wanted to see what I could do without them micromanaging me. It was just my plan to try again. My next step was to talk to the coach and I knew she wished I was on that bench with her but damn if I couldn't play it would be too hard.

The stars were tinkling in the sky as it was abnormally warm night for January as the dark sky was high overhead. The little tinkles and the movement of planes disrupted the cloudless sky. My eyes were focused on the darkness above while admiring what else there is in this world. Where I was going to be in the next couple of weeks. I just wanted to know. I was more concerned with what my doctor was going to tell me when I returned to him on Friday to talk to him about returning to basketball once and for all. It didn't seem like there was really anything from preventing my return but wanted to review my case thoroughly.

I rolled the basketball between my hands back and forth while I just stared thinking about the last week of my life. The terrifying moments and getting away and finding him. He came at the drop of a hat. I knew Hallie was upset and Troy hadn't said much of anything about her either when we had texted. He didn't know my appointment was today and he didn't know that I was back in town. He mostly thought I was staying with Trevor until school was back in session.

"I'm surprised to find you here," I tilted my head back to see Troy and I smiled, "Hey," I said and he smiled back as he came over and he laid down on the other side of me. "What are you doing?" he asked and I sighed, "Looking at the stars," I said quietly and my eyes searched them again for answers. I didn't know what answers I was looking for but I needed something. "In Seaside, there is a spot in the mountains that I would go too and do the same exact thing. The stars were the absolute brightest." I smiled listening to his voice as it was smooth.

"The stars are my favorite thing to look at. Especially when I just need to think about something else." Troy didn't say anything after that for quite some time. I bit down on my lip as I glanced over at him and then back to the sky and then back to him as his hand was just inches from mine. I reached over and hooked my pinky around his and I physically felt his body relax when I did it. He closed his eyes and I took a deep breath.

"How are you?" he asked quietly and I looked back at the stars with tears filling my eyes. "I don't know. Somedays I just do not think about it. Other days I am just mortified that it happened. My emotions have been everywhere. I'm just glad it didn't happen and I'm glad that he isn't around anymore. I am okay just…confused." He squeezed my pinky and I took a deep breath trying to regulate my breathing. "I never really thanked you for showing up that night." I said as I pulled away from him and he put his hand on his chest as I turned my head to glance at him. "Don't thank me for being there that night," Troy said, "I should have already been there. I owe you a lot for how I've treated you Gabi,"

I shook my head back and forth, "No, you came when I called at the drop of a hat and then never let me go until I said you could. You said yes to everything when we both know we probably should have said no." I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he thought about it. "What you should thank me for is not finding him and kicking his ass." Troy said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Grey went to the party to find him and I was really disappointed that he was gone already."

A smile on my face as I looked at a twinkling star in the sky, "I'm just glad that I have you guys to be there for me. These past several months have been very difficult and very hard for everybody but I think we are on a better track." He let out a sigh and I sighed in return as we both just stared at the stars again. We were both quiet as I finally sat up and I turned on some music from my phone while we both just sat here together. "I just keep thinking if I would have just broken up with him like I said I was going too then I wouldn't be in this situation. This wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be an emotional mess."

Troy sighed, "We can't play the what if game either. It happened. That's all we can go with and that you are safe and that he isn't going to get away with it. That what if's will constantly haunt you if you do them too long." I didn't say anything from that as I was just trying to contemplate life. I took in a deep breath and I shook my head, "It's so easy to say that but to believe it…" Troy sat up next to me and he put his shoulder next to mine. He let me rest against him and I took a deep breath. "You will one day believe it and when I say you did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong." I just nodded my head.

"My parents are making me see a counselor once a week,"

"It's probably a good idea." He said and I nodded my head, "I had my doctor's appointment today." Troy whipped his head down to look at me, "And?" I smiled, "He just ran a bunch of tests. An MRI, sent me through a series of tests, and just talked with him. He talked with my PT and said to come in Friday to discuss if I should return to basketball or not." Troy couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, "Gabi, that's awesome! Did everything go okay?" I let my own smile slip as I nodded my head, "Yea,"

Troy smiled, "I'm so happy for you. I really hope you receive good news." I just nodded my head as I looked at the basketball goal in front of me. "I do too. I hope the coach takes it well and then I really hope my dad takes it well." I paused and then I just shook my head. My eyes glanced over to Troy and then to the basketball, "Want to play?" I asked and he nodded as we both stood up and we played back and forth with each other.

We were both laughing and the game was carefree again. Neither of us were holding back right now and it was like the very beginning again. He bounced the ball and he was doing a very good job mixing thing up tonight as he scored again. "You've been on fire lately," I mentioned and Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I hit my groove." He said back as he guarded me. He reached out and his hand graced against my skin and I only took a swift breath before I moved around him.

I went in for the lay-up and it sank to the ground as Troy picked up the ball. "Has my dad mentioned you as a starter yet?" his head shook no and I just smiled, "It's coming. Don't stress." He let out a laugh and he nodded with a smile on his face, "Yea, I am just going to keep working. If I take Matt's spot he might just kill me." I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Let's be honest Troy, you already took his spot. He plays for a minute and a half and then puts you in for basically the rest of the game."

Troy laughed, "Okay, that is fair. Maybe that's why Matt didn't invite me to the party the other night." I let out an airy laugh and Troy bounced the ball between his legs before taking a shot. It circled the rim before dropping in. I grabbed it and I bounced it a couple of times as I glanced up to see him giving me a look. A look that I wasn't quite sure what it meant or what it was as his eyes were very focused on me and he seemed deep into thought. "You going to play or stare?" I asked him and he snapped out of the thought he was having. "I was just thinking about how you have overcome so much in the past few years and I don't know…I admire that."

My hand gripped the ball as I just bounced it up and down. He came up behind me as he reached around trying to grab for the ball but I laughed smacking his hand away. He laughed himself as his hand touched my hip and I felt a small gasp work through my lips. His other hand slid onto the other side and he was breathing on my neck causing goosebumps to travel all the way to my toes. "The other night, this guy basically did this to me and I about panicked."

I busted out into laughter and I turned around to face him as he couldn't hide the smile. "I'm glad that made you laugh because it wasn't very funny in the moment." I laughed and smiled at him shaking my head as suddenly his face fell and his eyes looked at my lips and my eyes looked at his. They were pink and full and oh my god I could do so much to him. I could see him holding back because of last week, I could see every painful moment of that night flashing in his eyes and I knew he didn't want to hurt me. He needed permission but if we asked it out loud somebody would have to say no so I did it.

My foot took one step forward and my lips were pressed tightly against his and his hands pulled me closer to his body. He gently maneuvered my lips apart letting his tongue slip into my mouth and holy damn I am pretty sure I lost all sense of who I was for just that one second that our lips were connected. The passion and lust that were interwoven into it and the amount of desire was high as we couldn't stop either.

I remember kissing Dallas for the first time and wondering how in the hell Troy Bolton kissed and holy fuck did I get my answer. It was like a fucking cloud. A high cloud and I was comfortable and happy and absolutely nothing else would ever compare to this. Finally, somebody realized what was happening and somebody pulled away. I wasn't sure if it was mutual or if he realized this. Then, an all too familiar feeling came rushing back as the only noise around us was both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Hallie," I mumbled quietly as I didn't want to open my eyes to see him but he uttered the one word I didn't want him to utter, "Rules," he finally choked out and I grimaced as I took a step backwards and I finally opened my eyes to look at him. He ran his hands through his hair but a small smile crept over his face, "What did you say?" he asked me and I frowned, "Hallie? Remember? Your girlfriend?" he let a full-blown smile cross his face as he took a step forward and his thumb brushed against my face.

"We broke up, I'm surprised Lauren or Grey didn't tell you." My eyes flashed to his and I was surprised, "You what?" I asked him and he nodded with a small smile this time. "We broke up. That night after you called me she came into the room and basically yelled at me for not paying attention to her and for leaving like that when you needed help. She told me that I had to decide if it was her or you and it was the easiest choice I have ever made."

I bit on my lip as I looked at him, those blue eyes were so easy to look at and he just pulled me in. His hand was still touching my face and my breathing was shallow. "You're telling me that Hallie isn't back in your apartment?" he laughed shaking his head, "No, she left. She's gone and back to Seaside." I laughed and he pulled me into his arms with a tight hug. "That doesn't help with the other one." He mentioned softly and I let a large sigh tumble from my mouth.

My whole body was relaxed hearing that Hallie was gone but hearing that my dad still had the stupidest rule of stupid rules made me sad. "I can't do this anymore Gabi, I can't deny my attraction for you because absolutely everybody sees it. I am pretty sure that your dad sees it but chooses to ignore it. I don't know but I really can't stop myself anymore. You are the most beautiful woman who deserves a lot of things and I have a lot to make-up to you but fuck Gabi," he tilted his head against mine and I took another deep breath to try and calm myself. "I need to kiss you again," he whispered and I just closed my eyes for a minute willing myself to say no.

But I fucking couldn't anymore either.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and he pressed me back against the basketball goal as neither of us were able to stop. His hands never moved from my hips and his mouth stayed right on mine. Never doing anything unless I somehow commanded it. He finally moved one hand to my face and his lips pulled from mine. "No, no, please," I mumbled and he laughed, "I'm glad the feelings are mutual but I do not want to rush you either. You have had one hell of a week and this probably isn't helping." He spouted out words and I just didn't care what he had to say. I found his hand and I let my fingers fall into his. "Troy Bolton, this is the best damn thing of the month." He couldn't help but laugh, "It's been like nine days," I couldn't help but laugh either. "I promise, it'll probably be the best moment of 2018."

He let his thumb fall to my lips and he shook his head as we were both in a state of bliss right now. "What are we going to do? I can't hide this for very long but not being able to kiss you when I want to kiss you?" He grimaced and I smiled, "We'll figure something out. Let me get the basketball thing figured out first and then we can attack my dad with us dating, okay? One thing at a time for him because I think both of those things would probably make him have a heart attack."

Troy laughed and he hugged me again. I fit perfectly against his big body and I know we had a lot more to figure out but this was the best. We were both content for the first time in a long time. Troy wasn't struggling against his inner demons with a girlfriend he had for too long because he didn't know how to face the end of something and here I was just a week after being attacked with a boy who broke my heart just a few months ago.

* * *

Troy's POV

When she pressed her lips against mine because she knew what I was thinking, I felt my knees almost give out completely. The kiss was better than anything I had ever touched. Her mouth against mine made me happier than a dog with a bone. My heart soared with happiness as I kept her close against me as our lips battled it out. Then we pulled out and we had to face the two biggest things that we had on our minds.

When I told her that Hallie and I broke up, I saw the relief flood her shoulders. The face that there was one less obstacle of us getting together. I didn't come here tonight with any intentions of finding her here. It was a nice night and I really just needed to think about everything under the stars. She clearly needed the same thing and somehow, someway, we were making out under the stars instead of thinking.

Which we clearly needed to do.

When I said I needed to kiss her again, she took it and ran with it. I was the happiest fucking man alive right now. She fit perfectly against my body and when we were just standing there, our bodies intertwined in a hug, and just being quiet with each other is when I knew I was fucked because I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from showing her affection because she deserved endless amounts of it.

"Can we talk more about this later? Tomorrow?" she suggested and I could only nod my head up and down. I couldn't find the words to properly speak to her because holy damn I couldn't believe the fate of just walking to this court tonight to look at the stars lead me to this moment with her. I took in a deep breath because I had to figure out how we were going to do this. It terrified me to get kicked off a team again because there was going to be suspicion with another school.

Plus, I would have to sit out a year.

But it was probably all worth it.

I let my hand slip into hers and she exhaled as she let go and then went to find a basketball. I watched her walk away from me and I just wanted to pull her back into my arms. All of my focus was long gone and I just didn't know what to do with it. I only wanted her. She shot a basket and the ball dropped through without effort, she turned back towards me and gave me a smile, "Why are you grinning?" she asked putting a hand on her hip and I laughed as I walked over and put my hands on each side of her face as I let my lips drop to hers again.

She relaxed underneath of me as I couldn't stop. It was like the gate was unlocked and she was the only thing I could focus on. Her lips were like a cloud and I felt like I was for sure in heaven. Her fingers gripped my back and I pulled back just slightly to get a breath of air. "Yea, this is going to be a problem." She whispered and I laughed quietly, "Want to go get a coffee?" I asked her and she nodded her head as I tucked her underneath of my arm in the darkness that surrounded us.

We walked together under the street lamps all the way to Rents as we were in a blissful cloud right now that wasn't going to be disrupted yet. I couldn't disrupt it yet. We did need to figure this part out but man I was just going to live in the moment for now. I pulled the door open for her and I went up to the counter as I took one look at her to know. Evan was behind the counter and I smiled, "Two morning funs," I said and I winked over at her and she smiled over at me because I got it right again.

I paid with my discount and then I went to the other end of the bar. We were in public so the fact that I couldn't touch her or pull her into my body again was killing me. We should have just stayed at the court as it was our personal home away from home place. "Are you thinking we should have just stayed there?" I nodded biting down on my lip as I looked at her, "Yea, very much so." She sent me a smile as she peered over my shoulder Evan pushed two drinks our direction.

"Thanks man, you work tomorrow morning?" he nodded, "See ya then," I said and he nodded again as I walked her to the very back booth in the very back corner. She smiled as she slid into one side and I went into the other side. "I would say we just talk about it now but I feel like that ruins this night." She said and I shook my head taking a sip of my drink. "We are not talking about it tonight because damn I just want to live in this fantasy for a little bit longer."

She laughed and I reached over for her hand, "If you promise to behave yourself," she said with an eye in my direction, "We can continue this into your bedroom but all clothes stay on." She said and I felt a grin tug onto my lips, "If you promise to stay the night in my bed," I whispered leaning over and she smiled, "What time do you work in the morning?" she asked turning her head and I sighed, "Six." She rolled her eyes and I smiled, "You'll be out before Grey gets up that way."

"True,"

"Please," I said and she just nodded her head up and down, "Let's go pick up a movie to watch," I waved my hand, "I have a ton on my Apple TV we can choose from or we can rent one off iTunes." I told her and she smiled as we picked up our coffee and began to make our way back to my apartment. Gabi pulled her phone out as she was texting somebody before she looked up at me, "Lauren said that Grey is with her at our place so this is perfect."

We both smiled at each other before we rushed back to my place where we could shut the door and not worry about a soul finding us.

* * *

Gabi's POV

We had kissed for a long time in his room but he also never pushed it for one damn second. I knew when he pulled away that he had to stop or he was going to end up in a very cold shower. He moved to find his Apple TV remote and he turned his TV on as he twisted to look at me in a pair of leggings and a long sleeve t-shirt. "Do you want anything else to wear?" he offered and I pressed my lips together as I got up and went over to his closet. I pulled out a long t-shirt and then slipped into the bathroom.

My lips were swollen from kissing and man, I didn't want them to be any other way right now. I slipped off my long-sleeve shirt and slipped the long t-shirt over my body. It fell at mid-thigh covering everything so I went ahead and slipped off my leggings. I felt really exposed but also knew that Troy would never do anything, yet, I also knew Lauren kept some shorts here. I walked out as Troy was settled into his bed in a pair of basketball shorts with a cut-off t-shirt.

"I'm going to see if Lauren has any shorts here in Grey's room," Troy nodded with a smile on his face, "Yea, of course, if you need I have more basketball shorts or whatever." He said and I smiled at him as I went into Grey's room where I rummaged through the drawers she had claimed until I found a pair of shorts. I then went back to Troy's room when I shut and locked the door. I eased back his covers as we both knew this was a bad idea but we both knew that tonight was about the only night we could do this.

So, we were doing it.

"Any particular movie you want to watch?" he asked me and I watched him scroll through title after title as I waited for something to come across that struke my interest. He scrolled past 21 Jump Street and I grinned, "That one!" Troy smiled, "One of my favorites," I laughed as he started the movie before shutting the lamp off by his bed causing it to fall dark in his room and getting underneath the blanket himself.

He pulled me into his body where my head rested on his shoulder and his arms kept me secure against him. His lips pressed into the top of my head and I felt comfortable and relaxed as the movie progressed. We didn't really move but we both laughed and I listened to the constant heartbeat letting my whole body relax against him. His hands never roamed, they never moved from the spots they started with or they messed with my hair.

I wasn't sure if that just who he was or if he was scared because of last week. I had a sneaking suspicion it was because this is who he was. I doubt he ever treated Hallie in the wrong. I doubted he ever laid a hand on her without asking her first or knowing full and well that she was okay with it. My eyes began to close and they only opened again when he laughed at something. I smiled listening to him laugh knowing this is the only place I ever wanted to be.

I only wanted to be right here.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Wednesday, January 10_ _th_ _, 2018_

It was five in the morning and I physically didn't have the want to get out of bed right now. She was right here. Lying next to me. She was curled around a pillow and the blankets up around her. She looked so damn peaceful and who was I to ruin this right now? I reached over and I brushed my finger along her face and she just twisted and rolled onto her side. I smiled as I got out of bed quietly as I went into the bathroom.

I took a fast shower that was a smidge colder than normal and then I brushed my teeth before throwing on a pair of jeans and a colored Rents shirt that would only get covered with an apron. I then went back into my bedroom where she was still curled up fast asleep. A smile popped onto my face as I crawled across the bed and I pressed my lips to her forehead and then down to her lips. She wasn't startled but only put her hand on the back of my neck to keep me right there.

"Okay, you might have to stay here every single night." I whispered and she laughed against me lips as I pulled back to look at her. "I have to go to work and Grey will be back eventually so you probably shouldn't be here when he gets back." She only nodded her head and I kissed her once more, "God damn it, G," I whispered, "How can I not do this all the time?" she sighed as if she was wondering the same exact thing.

"Let's just…let's talk tonight. How about we go to a different coffee shop, not Rents, to just talk it out and see where we stand." I just nodded my head as I pressed my face into her neck and she brushed her fingers into my hair, "We have practice at four, I'll be at the gym around three because I am going straight from work." She nodded her head up and down, "We can't even look at each other at practice Troy,"

"I know,"

"We'll figure this out."

"I know," I repeated again and I looked into her brown eyes and I lowered myself to kiss her softly, "I'll see you later." I told her as I pushed off the bed. "I might just have to stop by and get a coffee," she said with a wink and I looked at her as she was happy as could be in my bed right now. "Iced Coffee, half and half, with caramel drizzle." I whispered and she just laughed, "How?" I just shrugged, "You're easy to read,"

She shook her head back and forth, "No, I have a tell and I don't know what it is." I laughed because she was right. She did have a tell and it was obvious.

"It's your mood." I told her as I leaned into her and she smiled as she kissed me this time. "Really?" I nodded my head up and down. "If you are happy you want a morning fun, if you are content and happy with life you want today's order, if you're tired you just want black coffee, if you're sad you need a mocha latte, when you're anxious you want a black coffee with milk and hazelnut syrup. When you're mad you sometimes surprise me on this but it could either just be iced coffee or an iced espresso."

She narrowed her eyes at me as if I hit every single drink on the dot that she loved. "How in the hell did you pick up on that so far?" I shrugged, "One, you come to Rents every single day. It was easy to pick up on your moods and what you wanted to drink with each mood. Once you did it twice it was easy." She only rolled her eyes and I kissed her again, "I'll see you later." I said as I pushed off the bed and hurried out of the room. If I didn't hurry I was probably never going to leave and I really didn't want to get fired.

* * *

Gabi's POV

The smile wouldn't leave my face and I was terrified that Lauren was going to say something. I had to put myself in a bad mood. I had to do it or it was going to be a long day with her. I shouldn't be happy, I was almost raped just last week. I shouldn't have a smile on my face, I should be crying. Yet, Troy Bolton somehow found a way to make me smile. We were going to get in trouble and I knew we couldn't hide this for a long time but we had to figure something out.

There was no way I could not kiss him again because…wow.

I opened my apartment door and I closed it quietly as Grey and Lauren were both here. I quickly went to my room and I shut the door as I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't wait to meet up with him after practice to get coffee. I couldn't wait to figure out how we were going to do this but I also knew that I had to fight a big battle first. If I wanted to play basketball again, I had to do that before I pissed off my dad about Troy.

Going into my shower I took a long one before stepping out and getting ready for the day. I needed to get ready for the next semester and study for the MCAT. I bounced around the room tidying things up and taking my time with doing my laundry when Grey finally came out of his room. "Hey G," I looked over and I gave him a smile, "Hey Grey," he was pulling on his shirt, "Did you get back this morning?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug and I nodded, "Yea, I figured I should stop bugging Trevor."

"You can come bug Troy and I," he said with a smile, "You two all good?" he asked and I nodded, "Perfect." I responded as I bit my lip because we were a little too perfect if you were asking people. "He said he was trying to give you space but…oh did he tell you that him and Hallie broke up?"

"THEY WHAT?" Lauren came out of the room and she looked between the two of us. "Oh yea, she basically threw it down that it was either her or Gabi and uh…bonehead chose Gabi. I didn't know if he had told you." Grey rubbed the back of his neck nervous that he just let a bomb spill and I nodded, "Uh yea…he called me a few days ago to tell me about it. He didn't quite phrase it like that though." Grey just smiled as he slipped on his shoes, "I'm leaving on that note. If I am not at practice he probably killed me."

I laughed and just nodded my head as I looked at Lauren who squinted her eyes at me. She kissed Grey good-bye and then was out the door, "You're telling me that you didn't tell me that those two broke up?" I bit my lip, "I found out last night." I told her honestly, she just nodded her head, "That explains it. What else did he say to you?" I just shrugged my shoulders, "Not much. It was just making sure I was okay after everything and then he told me about Hallie."

Lauren smiled, "I'm happy that you seem to be doing okay." I just nodded my head, "Yea, I'm doing okay. I think I'm going to take a nap though. I have been up since early this morning and I cleaned my room, did laundry," Lauren just nodded, "Dinner tonight?" she asked and I nodded, "Yes, I have to go to practice and then I'll be able to get dinner." She smiled and walked into her bedroom and then I walked into mine before collapsing on the bed.

* * *

I waited patiently in a coffee house completely across town. Today as practice Troy was giving 110% and I knew my dad was close to calling him his starter. He requested to do drills over and over again until he had them perfect. He truly knew how to work my dad and I hoped the helped benefit our future together. I took a sip of my drink as I was really trying to throw Troy off with my coffee orders but he was just too damn good.

My dad and I had a good conversation today as he was surprised that I was already back in Durham. I had to explain to him that I wasn't scared of sober Dallas but I wasn't going to search for him. The police had yet to locate him and Duke was on full awareness of the situation. I figured my dad was breathing down their necks to make sure something got done. I felt safe here and I felt even safer knowing that I had Troy in my corner.

I felt the gust of wind enter the coffee shop and I peered over my shoulder to see Troy walking in. He glanced around before smiling spotting me. I turned my back to him as he quickly made his way to the booth and slid in across from me. He smiled, "Hey you," I smiled shaking my head, "You looked good today in practice." I told him and he smiled, "Good. Your dad pulled me aside again and said if I have a few more good games that he'll have to make me a starter."

"I'm proud of you." He smiled as he looked into my eyes before he was leaning across the table and I met him half way, "You did a good job at practice," I said with a wink and he groaned, "It was hard." I smiled at him as I shook my head, "Do we have a plan here Gabi?" he asked and I sighed, "Do you really want to be with me Troy?" he looked surprised that I asked him such a question. I just shook my head as if I needed to further explain myself. "You just broke up with Hallie and I do not want to be a rebound. If we are in a relationship, it's because you like me."

Troy narrowed his eyes and then he laughed a really hard laugh, "Are you serious? C'mon Gabs…I have wanted to be with you since August. Hallie and I were truly over a long time ago. I only got back with her because I was stupid. I didn't know how else to handle that situation but we should have never got back together. I told you, I have had more laughs, memories, and enjoyable times with you in five months compared to her six years. I want to be with you."

He reached across and grabbed my hand gently, "You wouldn't be a rebound and I have had feelings for you for a while." I could only frown slightly, "Troy, how do I know that you aren't going to go back to her if she shows up again or that you're truly over?" Troy really frowned this time and he looked at me with serious eyes, "Gabi, I made a serious mistake taking her back like I did that night. I should have told her that I was head over heels falling for a girl that I absolutely couldn't have, I should have told her that we weren't right for each other then but I made the mistake. I was a stupid male and took her back so I could have sex." He said bluntly, "It was stupid and when I say that you deserve better than that from me…you do. I got back together with her for sex…I'm with you because…" he stopped as he closed his eyes as if it was painful.

"I'm with you because I absolutely do not want to be with anybody else. I do not want to kiss any other girl. I don't want to talk to any other girl. I just want to talk to you. I want to laugh with you. I want to play basketball with you and cheer you on. I want to watch you go to medical school and kick straight ass. I want to be there for every single moment of your life. I never wanted that with Hallie. I love you ambition and your drive to succeed at everything." He paused as his thumb stroked my hand, "I made a very bad mistake taking Hallie back into my life but it was the easiest choice when I chose you over her." I bit on my lip as I looked at him because he was sincere, "This isn't a joke, this isn't a game, this is me just wanting to be with you because damn have I never felt such a passion for a person in my entire life."

"Really?" I whispered and he just nodded his head, "Yes," I took in a deep breath and I squeezed his hand as he squeezed mine back. "I will forever hate myself for easily taking Hallie back but I think we'll be okay because of it and if you really can't handle that then it's okay, I really understand." I shook my head with a little smile appearing at the corner of my lips, "I'm glad you said all of that because I really like you too."

Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh and I squeezed his hand, "How about we wait out the season?" I suggested and Troy looked pained as we had at least three months left. "It's only three months. We can test the water of this relationship and see if it is something we really want to fight for. I know what you say Troy but I also really want to see it too." Troy bit his lip as I knew he wanted to say something but he was holding back.

"What?" I asked and he laughed, "I want to be in this relationship and I definitely want to fight for it." I smiled as I leaned closer to him to whisper back to him, "I know you do but we have to be sure about this Troy. For the next three months we both need to focus on basketball and then we will fight my dad about it, okay? We can have secret meetings and anytime Grey is at my place, I'll come to your place and vice versa. We can make this work."

Troy looked a little hesitant, "We can't hang out at road trips," I told him and he turned his head, "That's how Cooper and I got caught." He didn't smile but only frowned, "We won't get caught." He said easily, "Because we're only going to be together at night and definitely not during basketball."

"Maybe if I tell Trevor we could go on dates in his town. It's far from here but I really think we have to make sure before we fight the fight." Troy just took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, but as soon as the season is over…" I just nodded to soothe him, "Of course,"

He glanced down at his watch and then back up to me, "Can I kiss you again?" I laughed and just nodded as he got up and came to my side of the booth before we were both locked up in each other's arms. Alright, I could get used to this.

* * *

… **.Please Review**

 **Next Update: Sunday April (WHAT) 1** **st**


	17. Lies

**No new chapter this week…sorry guys….April fools! Ha…just kidding…that was bad lol**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Lies

 _Friday, January 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

My legs swung back and forth as I sat in the exam room at the hospital in Chapel Hill. On Tuesday, they had run a series of tests that included physical therapy, basketball, and a repeat MRI. I explained to them my surgery and I brought over the files from my doctor. My stomach twisted with nerves as I looked down at my phone to see that Troy had sent me a text. We had been in this relationship for two days and he was already proving me wrong for who I thought he was.

Yes, maybe he took back Hallie without thinking but I believe he had a reason for it in the long run. He also chose me over her in a heartbeat. That made me feel better because he didn't hesitate and he didn't think twice about it but he chose me. It's not like there wasn't any attraction for either of us because there certainly was and damn was he one hell of a kisser. No wonder Hallie wanted to get back and stay with him so badly.

I could kiss that man for hours.

My thoughts went back to my knee as it felt like a normal knee. I wasn't having any issues with it and I was just trying to comprehend why I couldn't play basketball. If it was for fear that I would further injure it then just was going to happen eventually, I am 20. It was going to happen and I would rather play basketball than not play basketball.

The door swung open and I jumped from my spot as I looked up at my doctor. "Gabriella," he said with a smile, "Gabi," I reminded him and he nodded his head, "How are you today?" he pulled up a stool and I nodded, "I'm good. I'm anxious." I told him and he nodded as he pulled out my chart and he was reading through it. "Your surgeon told you that you could never play basketball again?" he said to me and I sighed with a nod, "Yes," I replied to him and he frowned.

"For what reason, again?" I bit on my lip because I wasn't sure how this was heading, "Due to a partial knee replacement." I replied and he shook his head, "You didn't have that." I frowned, "What do you mean that I didn't have that done? I did surgery and I had a whole bunch of rehab…" I told him and he sighed, "You had surgery Gabi but you didn't have a partial knee replacement. You tore your MCL and ACL according to the surgeon notes." Tunnel vision began to happen as I went through every single memory that I have had since the moment that doctor told me my basketball career was over. I saw my parents who tried to sympathize. The anger. Everything.

I could still be playing basketball.

I felt the lump in my throat immediately grow because those are injuries that you can come back, "And from the looks of your last MRI that we did on Tuesday and then reviewing with your PT then watching you myself…I don't know why you can't play basketball again." I bit down on my lip as I forced out the next question, I tried to think logically about all of this but I was quickly getting angry and the exhaustion from all of the lies was hitting me so hard. "Why did they lie to me?" I asked him and he looked up at me, he had brown eyes like me and his hair was greying. "Gabi, I asked the same question because they even noted what they told the patient and I feel like I am obligated to tell you the reason I found out." I nodded and he looked right at me.

"Your parents requested that they tell you that you could no longer player." The words were like lightning bolts to my chest and it caused my head to drop and the tears to flow. I would say I didn't believe him but I did. I believed him because that's something my parents would do but I didn't understand why. I was so good at basketball and I loved it. It was the news that I didn't want to hear. I would have rather heard that I could have never played basketball again instead of this. I felt the doctors hand on my knee, "I'm so sorry to give you that news but I did write a report for you to take to the coach to show that you are cleared to play. I hope I can help." He said and I just nodded as I wiped my tears away as I was feeling so many emotions.

I was upset, exhausted, and so angry that my parents would do this to me for zero reasons. The doctor walked out and gave me the note sealed in the folder as I knew exactly where I was going next. I wiped away my tears and I hopped off the bed. I hastily made my way back to my car and as I sat down inside I bent forward as I cried into my hands. The anguish of having to say good-bye to basketball and to not get to have my last game where I got to know that I was never going to be back on that court was devastating. Heartbreaking. To know that might not change even though I am fully able to? Heartbreaking. I was devastated that my parents would do something like this to me.

I picked up my phone and I called him.

It rang twice and then went to voicemail. I looked up at the clock to see that he was probably working. I took a deep breath and I started my car as I made my way over to the Duke campus. My body in complete shock and in a daze that I wasn't sure how I got back to campus all by myself. I pulled into the gym's parking lot before getting out and I walked inside with the letter tight in my hand. I went down the set of stairs and when I got to the bottom I went right to the women's office instead of left to the men's offices. I walked back and I saw their secretary sitting at the desk.

"Gabi," Alice said and I smiled, "Is Coach Joanne here?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Let me see if she can speak with you." I nodded as she got up to go back into the coach's offices as I looked up at the wall of a current picture of the team at their Thanksgiving tournament. "Gabi?" Coach Joanne came out as she was the second most devastated with me when I found out that I wasn't going to be able to play.

"Can we talk?" I asked her and she just nodded her head, "Of course, I heard about everything that happened a couple of weeks ago. Are you okay?" I nodded my head as I took a deep breath as I followed her into her office. I couldn't focus on the words and questions that she was saying to me as I could only focus on a few things that weren't happening. I was trying to figure out why they would lie to me. I was so confused. She shut the door and went to the other side of her desk, "Take a seat." She said and I nodded as I did, "I uh…I have a really hard question to ask Coach Joanne but…" I cleared my throat, "Do you know what kind of surgery I had?" I asked her and she gave me a confused look. I was sure my face was giving off the same look.

"A partial knee replacement." I shook my head, "I thought the same thing but I have been playing basketball again and I have been playing really well so I went for a second opinion. To come to find out I only had my MCL and ACL replaced." Coach Joanne looked up at me just as surprised as I was and I let my tears overflow. My chin quivered as I looked at her because she didn't know. "I don't know why my parents had the doctors lie to me and I don't know they didn't want me to play basketball anymore but I _miss_ it so much and I know you and the team have moved on from me because you had too but…" I slid the letter across the table to her and she picked it up.

She opened it and read through it and she shook her head just shocked, "Oh Gabi," I took a deep breath because I was stronger than this but I had to focus on everything. "If you would have me…I would love to start working out with the team again and to try and prove to you that I am still Gabi." Joanne looked up at me and she shook her head, "Oh sweetie…you are one of the most talented basketball players I have ever seen and to not dismay what you do on the court but you are one of the smartest up here," she pointed to her head and a tiny smile was on her face, "basketball players I have ever met. You never lost that." I blinked nodding my head because I was happy that she knew that about me and I looked at her closely to see where she was going to go with all of this.

"Your dad told me that you figured out how they were responding to a play based on how they pass it, not many people make all of these connections." I just nodded, "I have been working really hard to get back into basketball shape but I won't be fully back in shape until I am working with the team every day. At least, for the rest of this season, let me work-out with the team and then you can decide if I can walk-on next season. I don't expect anything but to just sit the bench and be a team player."

Joanne smiled softly, "How is your dad going to feel about this? Have you talked to him?" I shook my head as I took a deep breath, "No, I am very, very upset with him and my mom at the moment and I am trying to cool down first." Joanne nodded her head up and down, "I understand. Before I tell you that I am going to allow you back on this team I need to make sure your parents are okay with this." I shook my head, "No, please, don't let my dad intimidate you."

"Gabi, sweetie, they have to have a clear reason as to why they didn't want you to play to lie to you for so long." I took a deep breath as I just shook my head, "No, there isn't a good enough reason. There is no good reason. I have only had one concussion in my entire career. I have had knee problems sure but I am going to forever have knee problems with or without basketball in my life. I never got to say good-bye and I need this so badly."

Coach Joanne looked at me and I knew she could see the heartbreak. "Okay, how about you can start working with the team but we aren't going to make anything official. Okay?" I nodded my head again as I sucked up my tears. "I will go talk to him tonight after the boys have practice but I just…I'm 20. I don't need anything from my parents." She nodded her head, "Okay, we're do this for the rest of the season and go from there." I took in a deep breath and I buried my face into my hands.

"I'll talk to him tonight. I'll be in here tomorrow." I told her and she nodded as she stood up and I stood up as she hugged me. "After you talk to your dad, I will talk to your dad. He took away my star." I could only laugh and she hugged me one more time before I left her office.

I went to the edge of the office and out of the building as I sank against the wall. I put my head on my knees and I just shook my head because I wanted to talk to one person and that was Troy. I stood up slowly and I walked back to my car and I wish I felt excited to be joining the basketball team again but I was still so upset. I drove all the way to Rents and parked in the first spot I saw before walking in. Troy was at the bar and he looked up to see me but he only frowned.

"El," he said softly and I looked at him and just broke down. Those full heavy sobs that have been tearing at my chest ever since that doctor told me what my parents wanted my surgeon to do to me. Those sobs that you could hear your heartbreaking. Those sobs that made everything hurt. He looked over his shoulder to see who could cover him and he nodded and spoke but I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. I couldn't do anything but cry. He then came around and gently pulled me to the back of the building and around the corner. His arms then pulled me into his chest as I just sobbed against him. "I'm sorry El, I wish they had better news for you." I couldn't even correct him as I just cried.

He only held me and pressed his lips into my hair. I finally was able to gain composure as I took in a deep breath and I looked at him. His eye met mine and I just shook my head back and forth, "What did he say to you?" he asked me and those blue eyes were so concerned. "They told me that I could play," I started and Troy gave me a funny look and I just took in a deep breath, "Then he told me that my parents had requested that my surgeon tell me that I could…" I stopped speaking as I put my hand over my mouth. Troy instantly got what I was going to say and he just pulled me into his arms.

"Oh B," he whispered and I only shook my head as I tried to keep myself together. I tried to not go into those full hysterics again but I couldn't control myself. I was just too tired to not cry. "I went and talked to the coach," I started as I pulled back wiping my face and Troy had yet to actually let go of me. "She told me that I could start working with the team. I could work-out with them and go to practice but that was it for now. She wants me to talk to my parents and make sure my dad is okay with it. That they had to have a good reason to do this."

My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and Troy just planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'm so sorry B, I am so happy that you can go and play basketball again." I gripped his hand and I just held him close to me. "I only have my MCL and ACL repaired. That's it. I never had a partial knee replacement and I just can't figure out why they would lie to me. There is no good reason. There is nothing good enough for them to just lie to me and make me give up the one thing I love the most." I just shook my head and he was there for me.

He didn't ever let go. He never asked questions. He just did what a good person was supposed to do and let me cry and talk about it. I opened my eyes to look at him and he looked at me as the pad of his thumb ran down my face and then over my lips. Wiping away any trace of tears, "How about you come to my apartment tonight and we watch a movie together. I'll order food and we can lock ourselves in there. I don't even care if Grey finds out."

I could only nod my head as I leaned into his chest again, his arms went up and down my back. "Are you okay? I can see if I can find somebody to cover the rest of my two hours." I shook my head as I wiped tears away, "No, I'm okay. I'll be at your apartment when you text me to be there. I'm not going to practice." Those blue eyes flickered over to mine with concern. He knew I was on a rocky path of life right now and that he wanted to keep me safe. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your call earlier," his hand resting against my cheek. "I forgot you were working. It's okay," he nodded and then he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"You should go back to work. I'll be okay, thank you for being there for me." He only nodded his head and kissed me forehead before he walked away. He squeezed my hand and tripled check that I was okay before completely walking away. I needed to calm down before I could face my parents because I could only imagine how much angrier I was going to get when I see my parents.

* * *

I quietly shut the front door to my parents' house as I slipped off my shoes, "Hello?" my mom called out and I bit down on my lip, "Hey," I finally called and my mom appeared from the kitchen as she was drying her hands on a towel. "Oh, hi sweetie!" I could only give her a faint smile, "How are you? Ready for school to start?" I just nodded my head, "Is dad home yet?" I asked her and she shook her head, "No. He should be any minute though." I only nodded my head again as I couldn't actually look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me and I shook my head back and forth because if I spoke a word I was going to lose it. "Oh sweetie…is this over them finding Dallas?" I quickly turned to look at her, "They found Dallas?" I asked and she looked a little surprised that of all the things that wasn't the thing bugging me. "Yea, he turned himself in." she said and I only nodded, "He isn't an awful human. He was drunk. Made a mistake. He needs to pay for it of course but…" I drug it out as the garage door opened.

"Gabi?" We all moved into the kitchen and my dad was hanging up his jacket, "Why weren't you at practice today?" he asked me and I took a deep breath as I had to start speaking or I was going to lose my cool. "I uh…I'm quitting." I told him as I looked up at him and he whirled around to face me. "What do you mean you're quitting?" he asked me and I just nodded my head, "Yea, so…I have been cleared to play basketball again." I spoke and I watched both of their faces as my mom's instantly paled and my dad's face grew angry.

"Dr. William's told you after your partial knee replacement you could not play basketball again. I don't believe for a second that he would clear you." I laughed quietly as I just shook my head, "Good thing I didn't go to Dr. William's to get cleared. I moved physical therapies, I moved doctors, and I went to talk to him today. He said he got all of my records. He said everything looked wonderful and there isn't any reason why I couldn't play basketball again."

My dad just shook his head, "Absolutely not." My dad said and I shrugged, "Too late. I already talked to Coach Joanne." I told him and my dad just stared at me. Angry. "Gabi," I just shook my head back and forth as I looked at my mom, "Why did you guys have a doctor lie to me about what type of surgery I was having and then proceed to tell me that I could never play basketball again?" I asked and my parents shared a look with each other. My mom swallowed hard and my dad ran a hand through his hair. Tears blurred my vision as I looked at the two of them as they were trying to figure out how to talk their way out of this.

"Why did you take the one thing that I loved the most away from me without explaining? Why did you make a choice that I should have been able to make for myself? Why did you ask a doctor to lie to me and tell me that they were partially replacing my knee when in reality were just repairing my MCL and ACL? That isn't a career ending surgery so I do not understand why in the world my parents, the people I trust the most with my life, lie to me. Why?" I couldn't stop the tears as I watched the two of them not even move.

"WHY?" I screamed, my dad snapped his head in my direction, "Gabriella, you will not use that tone in this house." I just shook my head back and forth, "You need to explain to me because I don't understand. I don't understand why you would take away the one thing I was the best at and do this to me. You shattered my entire life in just a few sentences of telling me that I couldn't play basketball anymore. Those words I have nightmares about. I never got to say good-bye to the sport I loved. I never got to transition. I never got to experience my last time exiting the court. You just took it all away from me without giving me an ounce of explanation."

My mom was crying as she tried to come forward and touch me but I shook my head, "No," I seethed with anger, "No." I told her shaking my head back and forth. "You don't get to play mommy now. I basically became an alcoholic. I got a boy kicked off the basketball team because I was so angry at life that I chose to break a rule I clearly know better than to break." My mom just let out a cry and my dad glanced over at her.

"I really wish one of you would open your mouths and tell me why in the hell you chose to do this to me. Why you chose to destroy absolutely everything I have ever in my life worked for. I was going to be the best of the best…" I could only shake my head as I wiped the angry tears off my face, "Gabi, sweetie, we made the decision because we felt like it would be best for you to stop playing." My dad started as he was clearly the calmer of the two parents.

"No," I said sternly, "You better have one hell of a better explanation than _that."_ I could see the anguish on my dad's face as I confronted him. His hair all grey, those brown eyes in deep pain, and he just shook his head. "That's all you need to know Gabriella," I laughed, "it's my body!" I yelled at him, "Isn't that what you just said to me after a boy attacked me? That it's my body and nobody has permission to it but me? So why wasn't I given a choice? Huh?" My dad let his nostrils flair and my mom kept trying to reach for me but I kept taking steps backwards. My dad clearly didn't like how I threw his words back at him but they made the most sense.

"I have never in my life worked harder for anything than those scholarship offers that I received and I chose Duke for one purpose only and that was so that my dad could watch me play still. I thought my dad loved me. I thought my dad was always going to advocate for me and love to continue to watch me play. I thought my dad was supposed to protect me and keep me safe but yet he's the one that broke my heart. He's the one that made the decision to shatter my world."

"DAMNIT Gabi," he yelled and I felt my breathing slow at his loud voice, the house shook slightly and my hand gripped the counter as I needed to support myself. "I am protecting you from basketball. You were so damned focus on basketball only you had nothing else besides Lauren in your life. It was pathetic. I never wanted you to just idol basketball and that's what you did. I saw my moment to end your career so you could grow up and so you could have a real life. A real career." I tried to find words to say but I couldn't come up with any. I just shook my head back and forth as I went to leave. I grabbed my keys because I couldn't be here anymore.

"Gabi, I'm sorry," he stressed and I spun around to look at him. "You're sorry? Are you just sorry that I found out? Are you sorry because now you have to watch me become basketball obsessed again? Are you sorry because now you don't have your perfect family anymore? Why are you really sorry dad because I can bet you probably aren't sorry that you did it which is so sad. It's so sad that you think that I wasn't having the time of my life playing basketball and ever since then that I have been lost. I don't know who the hell I am without basketball and to just be taken away from me because I was pathetic?" I shook my head as I couldn't stop the sob that crept up my throat.

"I am one hell of a basketball player. I should have been that name that everybody knew around here…" I paused and I looked up at him and our eyes met as I could only shake my head, he was unbelievable. "You didn't want me to be more famous than you." I whispered and I could see the heartbreak on my mom's face that confirmed it all. She finally just left and went up the stairs slamming the door to their bedroom as I looked at my dad. The pain and realization of my dad being jealous over my athletic ability that his older son did not possess but somehow his daughter did. That must have drove him up a wall. He was jealous that I was probably better than he ever was back in the day. He didn't use my idea when I told him what the other team was doing because he didn't want to be showed up by his daughter.

"Gabi, no," he tried to talk but I just shook my head back and forth, "Please, just, leave me alone." I whispered as I disappeared and out of the house. I ran to my car and I sat down as I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop sobbing. I left though and I tried to navigate the roads back to Durham. The rain started to pelt my windshield with the mix of my tears I couldn't see and I was terrified that Troy was with Grey because I only wanted him right now.

I eased into a parking lot of some coffee shop and I parked my car as I pulled out my cell phone. I pressed his name and then put him on speaker phone in my car, "Hey B," he said and I bit down on my lip, "Are you alone?" I asked him as I hiccupped and he sighed, "No, I can be though." He replied and I didn't say anything as I heard him moving. "Are you okay? You sound upset." I couldn't say anything as I couldn't stop the tears.

"I uh…" I felt a sense of frustration because I didn't want to cry anymore but I was so angry and frustrated that was the only response that I had. "I really need you." I told him and he sucked in a breath, "Okay, okay," he said quietly, "Grey is supposed to go out with Lauren and a couple of the guys tonight. In like thirty minutes." Troy said quietly, I could only nod my head, "We're off tomorrow. You can stay the night tonight, okay?" I just nodded my head even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm here for you B," I broke down at those words as I tilted my head forward to meet the steering wheel. "Thank you," I whispered quietly and I knew he wanted to help more right now but we were facing so many limitations. I went and picked us up both a drink from Rents before I went to their apartment. I sat in my car until I watched Lauren and Grey walk out hand in hand together. They both got into Grey's car before driving off. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went inside the apartment complex.

I walked down the hall and I quietly knocked on the door as it slipped open and he had barely shut the door before I was locked in his arms. He twisted the lock shut and his lips pressed into my temple as I was just numb by this point. I was heartbroken. I was angry. I was just exhausted. He took the two drinks from my hands and he then pulled his hands to ease my face upwards. "I'm guessing the conversation with your parents didn't go well."

My head shook back and forth as he just closed his eyes, "I'm sorry B, I'm so sorry." I just leaned into him as he guided me to his bedroom. I crawled into his bed while he retrieved the drinks before shutting his door and locking that one. He crawled up next to me and bless him because he never asked me one question. He just let me lay there and stare at the ceiling. He pulled me back against his body and I fought off all my internal battles. I fought everything that was trying to escape before I finally let myself fall into sleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

I wanted to keep her right here, in my bed, and never let her leave again. I couldn't let her leave again. She was being pushed around constantly by everybody as she was just wanting to live but everybody didn't want her too. I never asked her what happened. I never asked what really was wrong. I never asked her anything because I knew she would talk when she was ready. Right now, she was just a mess of tears.

She had fallen asleep and I just let her lay against me. Her breathing was finally evening out and there was no longer any hiccups to her breathing pattern. She has had a really rough day and I felt horrible. I just wanted to keep her safe. When I told her that I was going to be there for her she broke down into a mental mess. She was hysterical over the phone as if nobody had ever said that to her besides her brother maybe.

I knew she was really close to her brother.

She stirred against me before flipping onto her other side and pressed her head against my chest. I shut my eyes as I didn't imagine this was the beginning to our relationship. I imagined a lot of other ways our relationship could start but this wasn't one of them. I was happy that she was going to be back on the women's basketball team practicing and working out with them but it also hurt that she wasn't going to be at our practices anymore.

It would probably hide our problems better. I let my hand run down her side and then I pressed my lips into her hair. She had been asleep for a little over an hour as she stirred again, "You okay?" I whispered and she didn't say anything. She only moved to be closer to me, if that was even possible. "Do you want to talk about it? If you aren't ready then we don't have too." I told her and she sighed softly as I let my eyes move to look at her as her face was just sad.

"My dad didn't want me to be more famous them him. He didn't want to the world to know how basketball smart his daughter is. He wanted that spotlight to stay to himself." She whispered and I felt my heart break for her. "He had the doctors lie to me because he knew that I was going to turn heads in college. He knew how good I was and I am so angry. How pathetic of my father to take this away from me because I was the best of the best?" she only shook her head back and forth.

"I am so angry." She whispered biting down on her lip, "He couldn't even deny it when I asked him if that was the reason. He tried to call me back but I couldn't listen to it anymore. He at first told me that it was because he didn't want me to get hurt again. He thought I had a pathetic life because all I did was play basketball. He said I needed to get a life but the only thing that happened after I lost basketball was lost everything I knew about my life. It only made things worse." She was just staring at my fan as it spun in a circle.

"That could be true as well, but when I was leaving and we made eye contract. I knew there was more than just that and that was the only thing I could personally think of. He was jealous because I know basketball so well. I can see things other people can't see. He's jealous and he didn't want to know that his daughter was smarter than him during the basketball game. That's why he wanted me on the bench to feed him what I could see and then he could take all of the credit."

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear and she shook her head, "You haven't done anything but be there for me Troy, when you told me that you were going to be there for me," she stopped and closed her eyes as she grimaced, "I believed you." She whispered quietly, her brown eyes flickered over to mine and I looked at her. "But you are going to start working out with the basketball team…right?" she nodded her head and I couldn't stop the smile.

"You know you're still going to show the world how great at basketball you are…right? You have time." She let out a big breath, "But if I go to med school then…"

"You will figure it out B, don't worry about it yet. Just go and play basketball again. Go have fun. You aren't pathetic because you devoted yourself and worked extra hard. You are a smart basketball player and you have taught me so much…I wish you would be a coach instead of med school but hey…a badass doctor who can kick my ass on the basketball court is something really special." That got a little smile on the corner of her lips and I was going to strive to keep that little smile there.

I kissed on her neck gently and then below her ear which caused her to laugh and I smiled as I kissed her again. "I am happy that you are going to be playing basketball again." I told her, "I think we have to look at the bright side of this situation for now. Not to dismiss what your parents did because it was horrible but you were able to figure it out. You are going to do something you love one more time. You are going to get what you want because you knew better. I wish your parents wouldn't have done that but maybe give everybody time before you try to explain again."

"No, I uh…I just can't do it." She said and I wasn't going to push her on that because my mom told me to strive for my dreams and she would never let anything stop her. Yet, I knew Gabi's family had such a different dynamic. It was difficult to probably be in the spotlight 24/7 as the coach at Duke University. The whole family was in the spotlight and now that Gabi was going to go to the same school and Coach Montez was going to have to share the spotlight?

How selfish.

"I didn't think your dad could be that selfish." I told her honestly and she shrugged, "He surprises me all the time." She whispered. "I think it's that I have always trusted my parents with everything. I have always let them call about any of my stuff. Talk to all of my doctors. I have always been honest with them when I messed up and chose to do something else. I chose this school just so my dad could continue to watch me play. I love my family but I do not know why they would do this to me. My dad and I shared the one love of basketball together and I just…he broke that bond. He broke us. He broke everything about me because he wanted to be the best Montez."

She shook her head back and forth as she was beginning to rant. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if it was my brother who was the better athlete of the two. Don't get me wrong, Trevor was a great basketball player. He just didn't want to play in college because he didn't want to live up to my dad. He didn't want the pressure of being Trevor Montez, the son of Eli Montez." She let out a pent-up breath of air, "I never even thought of that. I was never scared to be compared to my dad or to be asked questions about him. I never had the thoughts about it."

She sat up and I rubbed her shoulder gently while she just shook her head. "Can I take a shower here? I just feel…dirty." She said glancing at me and I nodded, "of course." I told her and she stood up as she went out into the living room and over to the Grey's room to dig out a pair of shorts as I found her a t-shirt. She came back and I handed her a towel and the t-shirt as she looked up at me. I tilted her head back and I kissed her softly. "Chinese or Pizza?" I asked her and she thought about it for a few seconds.

"Pizza," we said together and we both laughed. "Go shower, I'll order pizza with extra green peppers," I said with a wink and she could only smile at me before she moved to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door while I fell back onto my bed.

I was in over my head here but holy hell…she was beautiful.

* * *

 _Sunday, January 14_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

"He did what?" Trevor was on the other side of me as I had asked him to come up to Durham if he had a chance too. He drove up as he must have heard about Dallas and he was sitting across from me at Rents. I could only look down at my coffee and then I looked back up at him with a shrug, Trevor looked out the window and he shook his head, "G…" I tried to stop the tears because after yesterday I never wanted to cry again but Trevor was my weakness.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I can't believe Dad would do something that low because…" I tilted my head back and I let out a deep breath. "I mostly just wanted to let you know as to why I am not speaking to our parents right now." I said quietly and Trevor looked pained by that response. "G, I just don't have any words for this. I don't have anything to say and I don't know how you are…" he stopped to just look at me. "You should have seen me Friday." I whispered.

"I would have killed to see you yell at dad." I let a little smile play at my lips because I was so heated yesterday. "He definitely got an ear full of me. Mom and Dad have both called me a thousand times trying to get me to answer and honestly, I hope they take my cell phone away." Trevor laughed, "I'll take care of you Gabs, okay? Until you are ready to face them again and you know, I don't want to see you push mom and dad away but I also know that you can't easily forgive them either."

I turned my head to see Troy over my shoulder as he was working hard. He actually let me order today. Yesterday when I woke up in his arms, in his bed, with the comfort knowing that he was going to be there for me even though we were still only days into our relationship together gave me comfort. "I think that will all take time. I will eventually talk to mom and dad again but it's going to take me some time before I will be able to speak to them without getting angry. They took away the one thing I loved the most. If it's because I was pathetic and only loved basketball or because dad just couldn't handle me being better and smarter than him at basketball…it doesn't matter."

"I agree. I'll talk to Dad and mom and let them know I am just as angry. They hurt you so badly, at the time, they should have known how destroyed you were going to be and the downward spiral that was going to happen afterwards." Trevor shook his head back and forth with anger laced in his skin. "I look at Wyatt and pray that he doesn't want to do anything with basketball because I do not want dad to get his hands on him. I love basketball and I want to share that with my son but I don't want to share that with dad. You knew how much we battled. I wanted to play basketball for fun and he wanted me to be serious and work extra hard."

Trevor looked at me, "You and dad got along because you took basketball so seriously, I figured he would take great pride in you." I swallowed down on the lump in my throat. "I don't know what happened, I plan to get the whole story one day but I'm not ready yet." Trevor just nodded, "I'll be with you next time." I just gave him a smile as I cleared my throat as I looked over my shoulder again. "I see he is working today…"

I glanced at Trevor as I played with my fingernails because I told Troy that I was telling Trevor today. We needed a safe place and if that safe place was Charlotte then so be it. "So, uh…about that…" I mumbled and Trevor gave me a look and then he laughed, "Wow, are you really trying to kill dad?" I shook my head, "Trev, I'm not messing around this time. This isn't because I am angry…well, I am angry right now but Troy and I uh…" I paused again trying to find the exact right words before I spoke them. "We got together before I found out." I told him glancing up.

"Troy has nothing to do with how I am feeling towards Dad, I have true feelings for him. He has been there for me every single moment since Dallas happened." I looked up at Trevor with my eyes filling with tears thinking about Troy. "He came and got me that night and he never let me go. He did everything I asked. He then left me alone to let myself breath again when I was with you. When I got back…we played basketball together which lead to kissing which lead to us having a conversation that we are going to test the waters until we are for sure this is something we want to fight for." I shook my head, "When I found out Friday, he told me that he was sorry and that he was there for me. That I wouldn't be alone."

I tilted my head back, "I have feelings for him."

Trevor shook his head, "He's sweet, he's always there for me, he owns up to his mistakes, and he loves my ambitions. He wants to cheer me on and he wants to be there for me. He's the one that told me I should go after basketball if I wanted too. He's the one to encourage me to go to medical school. He's the one who picks up at every call. I know he's made mistakes and I know he's hurt me but his smile and his ability to allow my forgiveness…" I shook my head as I looked up at Trevor as he couldn't stop a smile on his face.

"You like him," he said and I could only nod my head up and down, "I really do." I whispered and Trevor sighed, "I'm glad you are waiting to fight that battle." I laughed, "I almost spilled it the other night. It was almost going to be a big fuck you moment but I figured I shouldn't punish Troy right now. I think waiting till the end of the season is going to be good for all of us." Trevor nodded, "I think it will be good too. You two can figure out if this is something that you really want and then to go after dad. You're 20 Gabi, you shouldn't have to listen to dad about who you can and cannot date. It's like he forgets you're in college."

I just laughed, "I don't want to talk about him."

Trevor turned his head to the side, "When do you start working with the team?" A true grin spread over my lips, "Tomorrow," I told him and he smiled, "I am happy for you Gabi, I am really happy for you. I hope all of this turns in the right direction and you get your life back." I nodded with a sigh of relief when a hand landed on my shoulder. I glanced up at those blue eyes and he winked down at me, "Trevor, I want to properly introduce myself, I'm Troy."

Trevor reached up and shook his hand, "Troy, I heard you are risking your life." Troy laughed and he looked at me with the tiny smirk on the corner of his lips. "I think she might just be worth it." I felt my cheeks blush and I looked at Trevor who smiled, I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulder with a laugh, "Yes, you two can escape to Charlotte when you need time with each other." Troy laughed, "I'm glad it's not just my siblings who can read each other minds." We all shared a laugh and I smiled looking between my brother and my new boyfriend who I felt emotionally a whole lot more attached too than ever.

* * *

 **Ouch. Poor Gabs just takes hit after hit! Well hopefully things begin to look up! I hope you guys had a great Easter and a good April fools. Have the best next couple of weeks!**

 **Next Update: April 15** **th**


	18. Happy

Chapter 18 – Happy

 _Wednesday, January 24_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I shot the ball and then darted down the court hustling to beat the next ball. I had been working with the team for almost ten days and man did it feel good again. Most of the girls welcomed me back with open arms already knowing me making it less awkward. I was helping with film sessions as I still could spot things that even coaches would miss. The team was doing better and I was happy that I was able to be a part of them again.

My next shot went up and it went through the hoop before I jogged back to the other end of the court. I huffed out a long breath as I still wasn't in the best shape like I was before but I was getting there and this was the only way to get there. "Gabi," I looked over at Coach Joanne and she waved me over and I jogged over as I rolled my Duke shorts one more time as I stood in front of her. "You are looking really good out there." I just nodded, "I have more to work on, more to improve on," I told her and she nodded, "Your dad showed up in my office yesterday. He was telling me that you haven't spoken to him in almost two weeks."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I am not ready to talk to him. I can't talk to him." I said and Coach Joanne nodded her head, "I understand. He was very upset though Gabi, you should talk to him and I understand that you are upset with him but you are not going to enjoy this again until you make this right."

"I'm loving this Coach P," I told her and she just nodded, "Okay, how about we just do a sit-down meeting with everybody?" I just shook my head no and I turned to see the girls still practicing, "Can I please go back to practicing? I need to work harder if I am ever going to get back to my normal self." Coach Joanne just nodded her head and I went running back to the group as I finished the drill with the girls before Coach had us shoot free throws for the next ten minutes.

I followed Erin and Jade as we were all chatting and laughing together. "Any boys Gabi?" Jade asked as I bounced one of the balls and I shook my head no even though I desperately wanted to say yes. I needed to say yes to make him feel more real but I couldn't until we told my dad. I wanted to piss him off and tell him but I didn't want him to take it out on Troy. That wasn't fair to him because I was angry at my dad but damn was it going to be leverage when we were ready.

"Really? I'm surprised, you literally work with the basketball team," I smiled shaking my head, "My dad has rules." I said with a laugh and the girls laughed themselves, "I heard Bolton is finally on the market," Emily piped in and I bit on my lip, "He's really good friends with Grey," I said as the girls knew the basketball team almost as well as I did. We functioned as a unit as we were always in the same building. We went to each other's games. It was a good time.

"I want him to be good friends with me," Jade said wiggling her eyebrows and I shot the ball and the ball fell through. We then finished practice with conditioning where I made it my mission to be the first every single time pushing myself. My feet pounded against the ground as I ran faster and harder. Each and every step becoming even harder but I was going to succeed. My mind was upset that I couldn't claim Troy Bolton as mine. That I couldn't post picture about him. That I couldn't say a word until we told my dad. But, I needed Troy to finish this season strong. I needed him to be someone who my dad couldn't bear to part with.

Cooper was a nobody on the team.

Troy was definitely a somebody on this team. Troy had been putting in a lot more work lately as well. Anytime I was in practice, he would go practice. He was putting up hundreds of shots a day and it was paying off in the games. He was going to start his first game here before too long and I was so excited for him. I was sad that I was no longer traveling with the team but it was truly for the better. They played Wake Forest last night and he looked incredible. He played 30 minutes of the game and had a 30-point game. The announcers couldn't get enough of him right now. Yet, I hadn't seen him since before they left and I was craving some time with him.

They had a tough game this Saturday against Virginia but I knew that with Troy playing hot right now it was going to be a good game. Grey and Troy made an excellent team together and my dad was living high with that. Coach blew her whistle and we all stopped as we huddled up. "Good practice ladies," Coach P said and I smiled as the team glanced around at each other. "Boston College tomorrow, we have shoot around in the afternoon, pre-game meal, and then the game. Typical schedule, Gabi," I looked over at her, "You'll be sitting the bench with us tomorrow night. We have warm-up gear that you will wear at the rest of our home games."

I felt a huge grin break over my face and the team cheered. Even though I wasn't able to play this season, it felt good that I was working with the team again. I bit down on my lip excited as the team did our final things and then we all headed to the locker room except I went over to the ball rack and picked up the ball. A few other girls chose to do the same thing as I put up shot after shot and then chasing my rebound.

I went behind the three-point line as the director of operations yelled my name as I had zoned out, "Yea?" I said turning to look at her as I was breathing heavy and had soaked my shirt. "I'm leaving." I finally stopped and looked around to see that the court was empty. The coaches were gone. "I'll put the ball away." I told her and she smiled nodding before leaving with her backpack swung over her shoulder.

The court was a natural feeling to me as I moved up and down the court with the ball. I worked on dribbling, I worked on my lay-ups, I worked on everything. It wasn't until I dropped on the court and heard his laugh that I acknowledged that there was extra people in this gym. I was glad I looked before I said anything because Grey and Anderson were sitting there with him on the scorer's table. "Are you finally done? I'm exhausted watching you." Troy said and I just shook my head back and forth.

"Jade said your practice was over two hours ago." Grey said and I rolled my eyes, "I wanted to get extra work in." I stood up and my legs felt like Jell-O underneath of me. "You look good," Anderson said to me and I smiled, "Thanks. Working with the team has done me wonders." I said and Troy sent me a smile as I knew how badly I wanted to touch him but the less people know the better. I didn't want anybody to get hurt because of something Troy and I decided to do.

"Want to continue to play?" Grey asked and I shook my head, "No. I think I am going to go shower." I said and those blue eyes looked over to me and I smiled back to me as I shook my head, "I'll see you guys later." I said as I backed out, "Are you going to be at your apartment this afternoon?" Grey asked and I looked back at him, "Are you going to come over to see Lauren?" I asked him and he nodded as I flickered back over to the blue eyes for a moment. He was in a white Duke t-shirt with a pair of grey shorts and his laces untied.

"Yea, we are going to watch a movie tonight." I shook my head, "I have some plans tonight but…have fun tonight." Grey narrowed his eyes towards me and I walked off as my phone buzzed right afterwards. I opened it and it was just a smile emoji and then it quickly followed up with an I miss you text. I shook my head as I walked into the locker room and found my change of clothes before heading to the shower.

* * *

Troy's POV

"You and Gabi seem to be in a good spot," Grey said after we had finished working out and I shook my head, "We're just both…" I stopped because I didn't want to say the wrong thing to him because Gabi didn't really want anybody to know even though it would just be easier if Grey knew. That way we could be together in my apartment or her apartment. She just didn't want to get him in trouble too. I took a deep breath thinking about it, "we're just friends." I forced out and Grey nodded, "Sure." He said and I shook my head as we were walking back together.

"I think I am just going to shower at Lauren's." he said as he wiped sweat away from his forehead. I nodded, "Okay," he paused and then looked over at me, "Please don't make mistakes." He said and I just shook my head as he disappeared veering off towards her apartment and I rushed back to mine. I sent her a text message and then entered the apartment. It had been a couple of days since we had an alone moment with each other.

Biting down on my lip it wasn't but a few seconds later that there was a knock on the door. I quickly moved towards it and opened it up and she slipped inside in a pair of black leggings with a Duke sweatshirt. She had a pair of Nike shoes on with her hair tied up on the top of her head, I smiled at her as she turned around to look at me. "Please don't push yourself too hard…" I started and she laughed shaking her head as I pulled her into my arms pressing her back against the wall.

She smirked into the kiss as I pressed my hands on both sides of her head. Her warm lips wrapped around mine and I smiled, "WHAT THE FUCK," I closed my eyes tightly and pulled away from Gabi but banged my head against the wall. Gabi let out a sigh and rested her head on my shoulder. He pulled my shoulder backwards and I stumbled over my feet as he shook his head, "What the hell Bolton, I thought you two were just friends? Last time I checked friends don't do that shit."

My eyes locked with Gabi's and she rolled her eyes, "C'mon Grey, this was only pushed off by the fact that Hallie came into the picture." Grey shot both of us a look, "This is so stupid, you guys," I finally looked at Grey as he was holding his cell phone and appeared to be on the phone with somebody. "Who are you on the phone with?" Grey snapped his attention to his phone and put it back to his ear, "Lauren, you might come to our apartment." He mumbled and then hung up the phone looking at the two of us as if we were small children.

"You two…" he shook his head back and forth, "Troy, you are going to be gone if Coach ever finds out. Like how do you think this is even going to end?" My eyes flickered over to Gabi, "We're going to tell him at the end of the season." Gabi spoke carefully, "He's already on my shit list so I don't care what the hell he does to me but I am concerned about the Troy factor." Those brown eyes flickered to me and I shrugged, "I wouldn't care too much either but…I would like to just finish the season. We talked this through." I said to Grey, he narrowed his eyes again, "How long has this been going on for?" he bellowed and I just shook my head.

I went over to sit on the couch because all I really wanted to do today was to make-out with Gabi and watch a movie together in my bed. "Since I came back after the whole Dallas thing," Grey just shook his head as he muttered incoherent words. Gabi looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulder as I leaned back to let Grey have his moment. "What's going on? All I heard was Grey yelling over the phone." Lauren burst through the apartment and my eyes flickered over to Gabi again.

"Troy and I are dating. Boyfriend, girlfriend, the whole sham bang." Gabi monotone and I laughed as I looked over at Lauren as her jaw dropped, "We were trying to keep it on the down low until after the season was over but…who wasn't supposed to be here…barged through the door and found us making out." I laughed and Grey spun around to look at me, "You know, I am glad you think this is funny because Troy, you don't know Cooper! Cooper is gone! Gone!" he said and I nodded, "Okay, well…basketball isn't my entire life." I stated and Grey just shook his head as I noticed Gabi and Lauren having a conversation.

"Troy, you shouldn't be doing this. This is reckless and I have never seen him so mad than he was after the whole Cooper situation. He was livid and I am pretty sure he wanted to kill Cooper." I shook my head again, "Grey, buddy, listen up, I really like her. Like really like her. She makes me happy, she makes me want to do a million different things to make her happy. If I wasn't having the season of my entire life, I would probably go up and tell him right damn now but I am going to continue to have the season of my life and then see how he feels about me leaving because I want to be with her."

Grey just shook his head back and forth, "This is so stupid," he mumbled, "I told you from the very beginning that you do not go near her and what the fuck do you actually do?" Gabi glanced over as Grey's voice rose slightly, "You know Grey, I tried, I tried like hell to not be attracted to her. To not enjoy my time with her. I tried like damn hell to stay as far away from her as possible and what good did that do for me? We can't deny it. You were just saying the other day…"

"I didn't think you would actually be this stupid! Like you said, you are having a career season Troy, you are kicking ass and taking names out there, but you are going to throw all of that away because of Gabi?"

"Hey!" Gabi spoke up and Grey shook his head, "I'm not saying that to be mean Gabs, but you know how your dad is about this situation. He has beat it all into everybody's heads. You are against the rules for all Duke boys or you are kicked off the team. I really like you Troy, you are really good on this team, and I would hate for Coach M to kick you off because you broke rule number one." I just shook my head, "Life is bigger than that Grey, I'll take my two years of college ball and then cheer on my girl while she finishes hers if that's what it comes too." My eyes flickered over to Gabi and she couldn't hide her smile as Grey just shook his head.

"Stupid," he muttered, "Stupid." I bit my lip as Lauren walked over and touched Grey's shoulder. I stood up from the couch as I looked at the both of them and then I looked over at Gabi, "Listen, Gabi and I are going to test the waters before we tell Coach. We are going to make sure that this is worth the fight that we are going to have to put up. We only have like six weeks depending on how the tournament goes so maybe you two knowing makes this easier because then we can be in our apartment together." Eyes all looked at each other and I took a deep breath, "Gabi and I have this connection and you both have seen it…so we're trying."

"And I convinced him to wait. I want him to finish this season." All eyes turned to Gabi, "And he makes me happy. He's the one who encouraged me to fight back against the doctors to play basketball again. He's the one who continually helped me get ready for the court. He's the one who is pushing me to be the best me. He was there for me after Dallas, for the whole fiasco with my dad," there was a pause as Grey looked at Gabi. "I get it Gabi, but why not wait?"

"Wait for what Grey? My life to pass me by? To wait for some girl to come and get Troy's attention? No. I am fighting for me this time. He makes me happy. He makes me want to do the best things in this world. I want him and I want him now. I am not waiting until I am fifty." My eyes flickered to her and she looked at me and it took all control to not pull her against me but I waited. I wasn't sure how she felt about PDA.

"Well when this all goes South, just know I will be standing there telling you I told you so." Grey collapsed into the couch and Lauren looked at all of this. "Please be smart." Was all she said and then she grabbed Grey's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Gabi walked over and locked the door after them before she took two steps and I took two steps before our lips met in the middle. My hands framed her face and she smiled against me, "Maybe them knowing wouldn't be too bad." She said pulling back and I looked into her brown eyes and I nodded, "That way you can be here any time and I don't have to hide you."

She smiled as I kissed her again, "How was practice today?" I asked her as we went to move to the couch as she draped her legs into my lap as I leaned back, "It was practice. I worked hard. Coach P wants me to talk to my dad but I am definitely not ready for that yet. I am just…so angry." I nodded in sympathy because I tried to feel how I would feel if my parents took away the one things I grew up doing and I would be pretty angry.

"How about Sunday afternoon we head to Charlotte? We have an early practice and weights so we could drive down together and the girls are away so you're free, have a good dinner, and then maybe go see your brother and nephew." I suggested and she turned to look at me with a big smile on her face, "Really?" I nodded my head, "Yes, of course, we haven't had a chance to go on a date with each other yet and I think the car ride will give us some bonding time."

She smiled as she sat up and rolled closer to me as she kissed my face and I laughed as I wrapped her in my arms. She kissed me again and I smiled, "Want to do our usual? I'll order pizza." I told her and she laughed with a nod before she gasped, "Guess what?" I raised an eyebrow at her excitement, "I get to sit the bench with the team this weekend." I grinned at her, "I am so happy for you!" I hugged her tightly and she kissed the side of my neck.

"C'mon, pizza and a movie." I said and she smiled as we both got up and started to move towards my bedroom.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"What were you and Lauren talking about?" Troy put down his phone that he had just been scrolling on as I was trying to fall asleep next to him, "What do you mean?" I mumbled and I pushed up onto my elbows to look at him. His blue eyes were an intense blue today, "When Grey was yelling at me today you two were saying something to each other. Was it about us?" I sighed and nodded, "Yea, back in Portland we had talked about how I deserved better than you."

He frowned at those words, "Is it because of how I took Hallie back?" I nodded my head up and down, "Yes, but I told her that if I never gave you a chance then maybe I was missing out on a really loyal guy. I go back and forth with what happened with Hallie. She showed up and you were stuck in a hard place. Maybe you should have taken it slower than you did but…" he shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I should have never done that."

I rolled my eyes, "Lauren was overreacting. We have to talk about it." He slipped his hands into mine and I saw the conflict behind his eyes as from the very beginning Troy and I connected and now that we had moved past all of the Dallas and Hallie stuff we were stuck hiding. "Just a few more weeks." I said quietly as I looked up at him and he shrugged, "I just wish that we could be out in the open about it all." He said to me, "I know babe, but you just made starter for my dad, there is no reason to piss him off yet."

He kissed me softly and I snuggled into his chest while he started another movie on his Apple TV. "I am really looking forward to our date," I whispered, Troy kissed the top of my head. "I can't wait to have time with just you." I smiled as I leaned my head back to look at him. "I should probably go home." I mentioned and Troy frowned, "I miss you," he pulled me towards him again and I laughed as I kissed him again.

"Tell me your favorite thing about your childhood…" I said to him and he gave me a curious look before he nodded as if he knew that I just wanted to know everything possible about him. "Learning about my parent's favorite things to do. My mom had her love of basketball while my dad loved to cook. Thankfully, I picked up both traits. I loved to spend time with them doing what they loved to do. I love to cook and I love to play basketball." I turned my head, "What do you love to do?" I asked him and he looked at me with a big of confusion.

"Was there ever something that you loved that your parents didn't love?" he bit his lip and shrugged, "I don't know. I have been doing a lot of things. I used to take pictures, surf, and I don't know…I guess doing outdoor adventures used to be my thing. I used to hike, take pictures, kayak, anything that was anything outside." I looked at him with a big smile on my face and he laughed, "What?" he asked me and I giggled. "Let's go hiking in Charlotte together."

He smiled, "You want to do that?" she nodded, "And you take pictures?" his face blushed a light pink color and he nodded, "Yea, it was a hobby I picked up in high school that I enjoyed. They made me join a non-PE class and I chose a photography class because it sounded easy." He stopped and laughed, "It wasn't easy but it was a lot of fun. I started to enjoy it so when I would go on hikes or kayaking I would take it with me and get some pretty cool pictures. Since I got here I haven't had time to pick up a camera."

I nudged him, "Where is it?" he rolled his eyes as he got out of his bed and went to his closet. His sweatpants were snug on his hips while his t-shirt rose when his arms went above his head. His back muscles taunted me and I shook my head as pulled down a box and then pulled out a camera. He turned it on then he put the camera to his eye before shooting a picture. I laughed as I hid my face with my hands, "No," I protested and he laughed, "You asked." He took another picture and I shook my head I buried myself in his blankets.

I heard the camera continue to click and I laughed as I then felt the bed shift and his single hand to tickle my body causing me to shriek and I laughed as I felt the blanket rip away and the camera click. I laughed trying to turn away from him but he had my straddled against him. I laughed and he took another picture as I started making faces at him and he was grinning from the other side as he stopped and pressed some buttons on his camera.

He then stopped and he turned the camera around to show me making one of my faces and I laughed, "You aren't very good," I countered and he laughed, "Maybe you should be a better subject." He said as he clicked again and then he paused at a picture and a little smile grew on his face. "What?" he shook his head and then continued to click before he turned it again. It was a beautiful picture of people kayaking in a river and all of them laughing as he caught the water splashes just right.

"Wow," I mumbled as I took the camera to look at the picture closer. "That was right before I left for Duke. Audrey, Jake, and I were on one of our favorite little rivers in Oregon kayaking and I was just having fun. It was a good shot." He took the camera back and scrolled through some more pictures, "I'll take it with us on Sunday,"

"If you promise to keep the camera pointed at the nature," he smiled and nodded his head, "Okay," I smiled with a tug of him closer to me. I kissed him softly, "I do have to go through. My roommate is going to want to talk to me." Troy groaned, "Please do not let Grey come back," he whispered into my ear and I just shook my head. "He'll be fine. He likes you a lot Troy, you've become his best friend and he doesn't want to see you go."

He let his thumb stroke my face, "I'm not leaving Duke if I'm not playing basketball. I like it here." I smiled as I pressed my lips to his again. "It's Rent's, isn't it?" Troy laughed and nodded and I laid against him, "I can't wait for Sunday," I repeated and he sighed hugging me to him. "I can't wait either."

* * *

 _Saturday, January 27_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I watched Troy stand at the free throw line during the game as he was shooting after he took a brutal foul. It took my breath away but he was standing and breathing again. He had made both shots and it made my hands sweat watching. My dad was pacing back and forth and then he snapped at a player. I leaned back in my chair as Lauren sat on the other side of me, "Gabi…do you really think you two are a good idea?" she whispered and I shook my head.

"Lauren, we are going to try this. We are going to try and see where this gets us but I am happy. Doesn't that count for something?" Lauren didn't follow up with anything as she had been trying to talk me out of this since the day they all found out. Troy told me that Grey was doing the same thing. Every single chance he had he was in his ear about it all. Troy and I were all planned out for our date tomorrow and I was giddy. The women's team was out of town and the boys had a nine am practice tomorrow morning letting them have the whole afternoon off.

"Gabi," I stiffened and I shook my head, "No, please leave me alone mom." My mom sat behind me and I shook my head, "I'm not joking mom, please, leave me alone." She shook her head and she grabbed my shoulder, "Gabi, please, let me talk,"

" _no."_

I got up and I left my seat as Troy was hustling back down the court now with the ball in his hands in a breakaway after a steal. "Gabi," I walked further away from my mom's voice when she finally caught up to me. "No." I argued turning around to face her. "No, I am not talking to you. I don't care if you didn't want to do it mom, you let him do it and I am not ready to talk with either of you, okay?" she blinked looking at me and I walked away.

I pushed out of the arena doors and then out into the North Carolina January air. I tucked my hands into my pocket while I walked down the street, "Gabi, wait," Lauren was hot on my heels and I sighed, "I'm going back to the boy's apartment. Do you want to come with me?" I asked and she nodded, "Yea, I would." We both walked quietly back to their apartment as we both knew the code to get into their door. "What are you and Troy doing tomorrow?" she asked and I smiled, "We're going for a hike in Charlotte, getting dinner, and then going to see baby Wy,"

"Trevor knows?" she asked and I nodded, "I took him to Rents one day and I told him what had happened because we need Charlotte." I bit down on my lip as I looked over at Lauren, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I figured the less people that knew the better."

"Why not just tell him? You're already mad at him."

I took a deep breath as we sat down on a bench outside of the apartment complex, "Because I love watching him play basketball. I love watching him work the floor and transition. Because I get to watch him be successful and he is fun to watch. The moment we tell my dad is the moment he benches Troy or worse like we all predict kick him off the team. I don't want that so I figure if maybe Troy can push this team into a deep run into March Madness then my dad won't cut him but might just hate him." I shrugged as I looked over at her. "I like watching him play." I said simply and she smiled, "You like him,"

"I do. That's why I want to give this a chance but we have an uphill battle for us."

Lauren leaned into me and I leaned into her as we glanced up at the stars. "You'll make it." She said and I nodded, "I hope so. He makes me happy."

* * *

Troy's POV

It was another win and another good game for me. I saw Gabi in the first half out in the seats but I could never find her after that giving me a bit of a rough second half to the game. I finished grabbing my bag as I had changed into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. "Bolton," I spun around to see Coach and I looked at him, "Yea?" I said as my throat tightened up. Did he somehow find out? I shook my head, no way. "Come to my office please,"

I just nodded as I picked up my stuff as Grey shot me a look. I shrugged as I walked into the office and I shut the door, "You had a stellar performance today." He noted and I nodded, "Thank you sir," I was pretty sure my voice trembled. "Your starting next game," he said glancing up at me and I must have been shocked mostly because he didn't know and because I was a starter. "Really?" I said and he nodded, "Go celebrate but be ready to work harder tomorrow."

I thanked him again as I walked out of the office and I laughed, "Okay, I hope that was good." Grey said as he was leaning on the other side. "Yea," I grinned as I walked backwards, "You're looking at your starter," Grey laughed as he walked up to push me, "Dude, congrats!" I smiled as I thanked him as we both began our walk back to our apartment. "See…you are starting as a sophomore man…I don't know why you want to risk this." Grey had been nervous ever since he found out. Like on edge frantic that the other shoe was going to drop.

"Grey, stop," I stressed, "We are fine. If it comes out…it comes out. We're just trying to get through the season is all so maybe by next November he isn't as upset." Grey rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving Duke if something happens and I no longer go to school here. I like it. I enjoy it. You're my best friend dude…I'm not going anywhere." Grey just shook his head, "You're still being stupid." It was my turn to just roll my eyes as he led into our apartment and I could hear the TV on.

"Lauren, G," I peeked over his shoulder to see the two girls sitting on the couch, "Hey," Lauren said with a smile and Grey got his own goofy grin on his face as he really liked Lauren, he might even love her. "B," I said and she turned towards my voice and she was the one to let off a smile and I smiled back as I nudged my head towards my room. She nodded as she got up, "Where are you going?" Grey asked as he pulled her into a big hug.

"With Troy," she said and Grey rolled his eyes again, "Fine, please, be good." Gabi shoved him as I opened my bedroom door and she walked into the room. "You okay?" I asked as she seemed to be out of it. Her jeans were snug on her hips with a Duke pull over. "Yea, my mom tried to talk to me at the game." She looked up at me with really tired brown eyes and I sat down my bag before I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault,"

"I know, but you're upset and I really don't like that." She smiled and tilted her head back letting her chin press into my chest. "Want to go play some basketball?" I asked her and she laughed, "Like you didn't do that enough today?" she said to me and I couldn't stop a smile, "As a starter I should probably be doing more," I told her and it took a minute for it to register and she laughed, "My dad made you a starter?" I nodded my head as she pressed her lips against mine.

We were then in my bed as she straddled me, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into my ear and I felt the goosebumps travel down my back as I wrapped my arms around her. If I could keep her right here, I would. "Thanks B, but really…let's go relax on the court." It was all I had to say before she was running back to her apartment to change. I smiled shaking my head as I let my head fall back against the mattress as I was so happy.

* * *

 _Sunday, January 28_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

"Mmm…what's the best thing your dad can cook?" I asked looking over at Troy and he looked at me with a smile, "Oh man…the best thing or my favorite thing?" he questioned back as his blue eyes were shielded by his Ray-Bans. He looked towards me and then back to the road as I contemplated what I actually wanted to know. "Both." I finally answered and he laughed as he picked up his water bottle taking a drink. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a Nike pullover that was tight against his arms.

"My favorite is by far his chicken strips with his homemade French fires. Dear God, I would fly to Oregon just to have some." I laughed and he smiled, "His best thing? I would say his most popular menu item is his fried salmon. It's only ever fresh fish that was caught the day or two before. Never frozen. It's pretty good." Troy said and I smiled as he reached over and let his hand rest on my knee. "What's the best Thanksgiving tournament you've ever been too?"

I thought about it for only a second, "Hawaii, hands down," Troy groaned, "Man, that sounds awesome. I love that we went to Portland because of family but I would love to go somewhere warm like that." I smiled, "It was a good trip. We went snorkeling and had a lot of fun down there. Maybe we'll go back with you on the team." Troy smiled as he glanced over at me, "That would be fun, but you'll be with the girls' team."

I gave off a smile and I shrugged, "So? You'll still get to go." Troy rubbed the inside of my knee and I watched more signs pass by as it was sand that we had to go this far for a date but so worth it. "Coach P said that if I go to Duke's Medical school I could continue to play on the basketball team." Troy let his head turn to look at me, "I would only get three years but I would play my last year and then two years of medical school."

Troy smiled, "That's awesome, playing basketball and kicking ass." I smiled, "I might defer a year through and minor in something before going to med school. That way it would only be one year of medical school and basketball." Troy squeezed my knee, "You can do it all B, but whatever is best for you." I smiled leaning back as I thought of another question to ask him. "Is Hallie your only girlfriend from back home?" I asked and he looked at me and gave me a strange look but focused back on the road again.

"Yea, why?" I asked and I laughed, "Just making sure another girl isn't going to appear out of the woodwork after Troy Bolton makes it big." He laughed and shook his head, "Nope, that's the one and only from Seaside." I smiled as I reached down to put my hand over top of his as I locked our fingers together. "You know my two," I said to him as I turned to watch him and he laughed, "Yea, I'd rather forget about one."

"You never liked him," I mused and Troy shook his head back and forth, "I was jealous as hell. It was hard to contain that jealousy because I had Hallie and I knew that you were jealous of her," he said and scrunched up my nose, "I was never jealous of Hallie," I spoke and he turned his head to give me that 'are you serious' look and I shrugged, "I wasn't," I mumbled and he laughed, "B, I just told you I was jealous of Dallas."

"Fine, I was jealous, happy?" He laughed, "No, I hate that either of us were jealous but when he started to not treat you right was when I really began to dislike his ass." I smiled, "it's not hard to respect women and he clearly didn't understand that concept. I'm glad they found him and charged him. I nodded as my dad was mostly handling that and I didn't want to be involved and I didn't want to talk to him.

Troy pulled into Charlotte and I smiled as he began to drive to where we were going to hike as we had lunch before we left in the car as we had a long drive in front of us. It only took about five more minutes before we were pulling up to the trail to overlook the city of Charlotte and I was excited. We both exited the car as he grabbed his backpack and I pulled on my tennis shoes with my leggings and Duke hoodie.

Troy came over and he eased me back against his car and I laughed, "May I help you?" he bit his lip and nodded as he went in for a kiss and I smiled as I kissed him back. "Happy 1st date," he whispered against my skin causing goosebumps to travel down my skin. He pulled out his camera that he promised to bring as we made our way to trail. "Hey Troy…" I said and he turned to look at me, "Yea?" he asked, "Will you please take me to Seaside this summer and show me everything?" he broke out in a smile as he nodded his head, "Absolutely."

* * *

We came to a stop as Troy was showing me how to take pictures like he was taking and damn was he good at it. He kept showing me the ones he was capturing and it made my jealous that my only true talent was basketball. Clearly, there was more to Troy Bolton than basketball. He stood over me as he helped point the camera and switch the focus before he had me snap several pictures of whatever I wanted.

I pulled the camera away to survey the pictures, "Damn, look at you," he said and I shook my head, "They are not as good as yours," I protested and he laughed, "It'll come young grasshopper." He kissed the top of my head as he took his camera back and we began to walk back up the trail as we were almost to the top. He pulled back as I walked forward and I heard that camera click, "Bolton," I snapped as I turned around to face him and he only had a goofy grin on his face as he continued to take pictures as I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You promised to keep that thing pointed at nature,"

He pulled it away from his face for only a second, "You are nature," he said with a shrug before shooting away and I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment. "One day, I'm going to get you to model for me and it's going to be the best pictures I have ever taken." He said as he walked up to me putting the camera down and I shook my head, "Why do you say that?" I asked and he smiled, "Because your beautiful,"

My arms raised with goosebumps and I smiled as I grabbed his arm and then laced our hands together as we walked hand in hand with each other. We rounded the corner before there was a break in the trees to overlook the city of Charlotte and we both stopped as we admired it together. "Maybe when it gets warmer we can go kayaking or canoeing together." Troy mentioned as his eyes were looking at the water down below.

"You love to be outside, don't you," he smiled and nodded, "I do." I squeezed his hand because I enjoyed being outside too. Especially when it was nice outside like today. We took a few pictures and then Troy pulled me into his body as he grabbed his iPhone. "C'mon,"

"Troy, this is dangerous," he shook his head, "I promise, I will not post it anywhere." I finally let him and we both smiled at the camera that was facing us. Both of our smiles genuine and happy as I leaned against him and he had an arm wrapped around me. I closed my eyes as the wind shifted to blowing against us and I tilted my head up, in hopes of him kissing my forehead, and he did just that. "C'mon, we have a long way down of me trying to get good pictures of you."

I laughed pulling away from him and he tried to tickle me but I escaped his grasp. "First one down wins," I yelled over my shoulders as I darted down the path and I only heard Troy laugh, "Game on," he then tried to pass me but I pushed him with my hip as I continued to run ahead of him giggling the entire way down as I listened to him laugh behind me. It was music to my ears as we raced to the very bottom of the hill.

* * *

Our feet were tangled together as we were eating at a little American diner in Charlotte that was a local favorite. I had eaten here before with Trevor and Vivian as it was good. I had ultimately beat him down the hill but he grabbed me as he finished and we proceeded to kiss against a rock for a few minutes as a reward to winning. I could handle that. A smile pressed against my face and he smiled back at me as we were both smitten after today and I felt like I knew him more.

We had exchanged stories from our childhood. Our teen years and about our families today. We had talked about friends and our homes. We had just talked and become better friends with each other while sneaking in kisses too. I wish that I could be this open about him at home but I knew that we just had to keep it secret for a little while longer. We were going to do good things with each other and I knew that we fit with each other.

"Okay, where is the coolest place you have ever gone that didn't involve basketball." Troy challenged and I really had to think about this one because my family tried to take a family vacation every year but once Trevor hit high school it became harder and harder. "Probably London," I said and Troy smiled with a nod, "What's yours?" I asked him and he looked down at his fries that he was eating and shrugged, "Probably Japan," my eyes narrowed towards him.

"You went to Japan?" I asked and he nodded his head up and down, "Yea, my parents always wanted to go so we went one year. I need to get over to Europe though." I smiled and nodded because he had adventure in his blood. "Maybe we could go this summer," I offered and he narrowed his eyes, "How?"

"You've been saving money, right?" he nodded his head, "So we can do some Airbnb's or hostels," she said with a shrug, "The plane tickets aren't that expensive." He let a smile play on his lips and he smirked, "Even if it's to just Ireland or Germany."

"How fast can I say yes?" he asked and I laughed, "First, let's tell my dad about us and then we can tackle the whole we're going to Europe with each other. Maybe we can even invite Lauren and Grey." Troy grinned from ear to ear, "This sounds like something I really want to do." I smiled as I loved that Troy loved to travel and go outside of his comfort zone. I loved that he was willing to do just about anything.

"If I asked you to go skydiving with me…would you?" I asked and he laughed and nodded his head, "Hell yes," I couldn't stop my grin as I looked at him. I might have met my match. He loved coffee, music, and adventures. Yes, this was going to be perfect.

* * *

Troy's POV

After meeting with Trevor and Vivian we had hit the road back to Durham but Gabi fell asleep leaning against the window forty-five minutes into the drive. I smiled looking over at her as I couldn't stop thinking about how well our day went. We spent the two-hour car drive just talking, then we hiked and I tried to take pictures of her but she was stubborn. We then had a good dinner and I really liked her brother and sister-in-law. Gabi held and cuddled Wyatt the entire time but I couldn't blame her. He was cute.

I felt closer to her after today, I felt like we were going to be okay no matter what happened in the coming months. I couldn't wait to take her to Seaside and show her my entire world at home and if this Europe thing happened? Please. I couldn't be happier knowing that she loved to have adventures and to be outside. I loved that she was always game to try something new. I just wanted to tell coach tonight so I could be open with her.

I wanted to do so many things with her.

So many.

We were still about thirty minutes outside of Durham as I drove through the darkness. I focused on the road as my phone buzzed between my legs. I reached for it as I pressed it to my ear, "Audge," I said as I answered and she laughed, "Hey Troy," I smiled because she normally always called me Sunday night. "What are you doing?" she asked me and I smiled looking over at Gabi, "Heading home after a good day." I told her, "What did you do?" she asked.

"Hiking and dinner," I told her but I left out the whole lot of kissing I did today too. "That's fun, I miss when we would go hiking here together." I sighed, "I do too, I'll be home in April." I reminded her as I was going home for a weekend in April and I knew my parents were coming down soon for Spring Break. Jake and Audrey didn't know yet though. "I'm excited for that." I smiled, "Me too." I said as I cruised into Durham.

"Mom said you and Hallie broke up," she mentioned and I knew the news had flooded Seaside quickly. "Yea, we did." I said as I didn't really want to talk about it. "We aren't meant for each other. There is somebody better for her." I said and Audrey laughed, "I know, have you asked out Gabi yet?" I laughed at her forwardness, "Yes, actually, it was her that I went hiking with today but we have to keep it a secret so I don't get kicked off the team."

"Oh…"

"I know, but yes, we had a lot of fun today and yes, you can spend more time with her soon." She laughed, "I can't wait Troy, I really like her." I agreed with her as I was pulling up to Gabi's apartment. "How was your day today?" I asked her, she sighed, "I just hung out at the restaurant all day. It was a lot more fun when you worked there." I smiled, "Is Jake not being nice?" she shook her head, "No," I shook my head, "I'll talk to him when I get there."

"I miss you Troy,"

"I miss you too Audge,"

I looked over at Gabi and I smiled, "I have to go through. I'll talk you sometime this week." We bid each other good-bye as I sat my phone down as I shut off my car and I unbuckled my seatbelt as I looked around my surroundings before I leaned over the console to press my lips to Gabi's face, "Hey sleepyhead," I said and she groggily opened her eyes, "Are we already back?" she asked and I nodded, "Yep," she closed her eyes again and I smiled, "Hey, you need to get out of my car before somebody walks by," she groaned and I laughed as I pulled her upright and kissed her quickly, "Have a good rest of your night and a good day of classes tomorrow," I told her and she opened those brown eyes again to look at me .

"You too," she mumbled and I smiled, "B," I said and she turned to look at me, "Thanks for today, I loved it," she smiled and nodded, "It was a lot of fun. Next Sunday?" she questioned and I smiled, "I'll look at our schedules tonight." I said and she nodded, "Bye," I said and she waved as she exited my car and made a dash for her apartment door. I sunk in my seat as I picked up my phone and scrolled through pictures until I found the one that I took earlier today.

My lips pressed against her forehead and her eyes shut, I just snapped it but man…I would give anything to post it.

Soon Bolton, soon.

* * *

 **HAPPY SUNDAY! I hope you guys liked the update! If you guys were to pick ANY day but Sunday for a random post to this story…what day would you choose? Not saying one is going to happen….just kidding…one is going to happen. But ya'll need to tell me what day you want it on!**

 **So CHALLENGE: pick a day between today and April 29** **th** **for a random update AND tell me your favorite part of this chapter. GO GO GO**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Heart to Heart

Chapter 19 – Heart to Heart

 _Thursday, February 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I leaned against Troy as everything recently had been going really well. Like really well. I was basically back to my basketball self constantly pushing myself past the point of exhaustion and working extra hard but I was also trying to maintain a relationship and keep all of my new friends in balance. Troy was anxious because tonight was his first match-up against North Carolina at North Carolina and he was nervous.

"You'll play fine," I stressed and he shook his head back and forth, "It's the biggest sports rivals out their B, like, I don't know how much bigger a game can get than this. I am freaking out." He mumbled as he buried his face into his hands and I laughed as I nudged him with my foot. "Relax, I'll be there tonight." I told him and he just shook his head as if that didn't reduce any of his stress. I reached up to kiss his jaw and he smiled, "It's just a game Troy, you have been playing your heart out lately. Just go out and there and do what you do. Stop stressing about who's on the other side of the court."

He pulled me against him and his lips pressed against mine. He pulled back but just rested his forehead against mine, "Are you going to the after party tonight?" he asked me and I shrugged, I hadn't been too big a fan of going to any party recently. "I don't know. I don't know if I am ready to face the party scene again." I gave a false smile and he looked at me concerned as I didn't mention the Dallas thing all too often. I just tried to move past it.

There were two things in my life that felt unsettled and that was the Dallas situation and my parents. I felt like I couldn't be truly happy until I put both of those things behind me. I wasn't going to be able to be truly happy until I faced Dallas again and I talked to my parents. As much as I didn't want to do either, my counselor and I had discussed how beneficial it would be for me to talk to all parties that were preventing me from being the best me possible.

I had told her everything about what happened with my parents and she was supportive of me letting my anger simmer down before I approached my parents. That being this angry wasn't going to be beneficial for any party but almost a month without speaking to either of my parents I had decided that it was almost time. I had to make sure Trevor could be there with me because he would support me and he wouldn't let them talk down to me like they were going to try to do.

I just had to pick a good time to do it and after the North Carolina game was probably one of the better times to approach this issue. My dad really hadn't approached me or tried to talk to me too much since the incident happened but my mom was relentless but calmed down after too long. I just exhaled as I really hadn't told Troy any of this but I couldn't now see how stressed out he was about this game. "I'll probably go back to my place and do homework, you can go out though," I told him and he frowned, "It's not like we can act as if we're together." I reminded him and he really frowned this time. I knew how much he hated this shit we were doing.

He hated it.

The door clicked open and Grey walked in shaking his head, "Gross." He mumbled and I just laughed as I got up off Troy's lap, "T, play hard tonight. You'll be fine, I promise." I reassured him as I leaned down and I pressed my lips to his again and he sighed, "Please reconsider," he said tilting his head back while holding onto my hands and I shook my head, "Not this time." Troy just nodded understanding and he let me go. "Grey, help the dude calm down," I said as I picked up my car keys and Grey laughed.

"Do you not remember me my freshman year against North Carolina?" Grey asked and I could only let a cackle out as I remember, "You were a mess." I responded and Grey nodded, "That doesn't even cover it." I turned around to wink at Troy and he shook his head with a smile on his face as I exited the apartment. I scrolled through the girls' basketball schedule as we had an early morning practice this morning so we could all go to the game tonight in Chapel Hill.

I saw that the team was gone on Sunday so I knew that was the date. The boys were going to be leaving Sunday night to go to Georgia but I needed to talk to them sooner than later. I pressed my phone to my ear and I called my brother. "Hey G, I was getting ready to call you. Are you going to the game tonight?" he asked me and I nodded, "Of course I am," I told him and he laughed, "Dumb question, anyways, what's up?"

"Will you come to mom and dad's house with me on Sunday?" I asked him and Trevor didn't say anything for several seconds, "Are you ready for that?" he asked me and I sighed, "I am so happy in so many different aspects of my life Trevor," I said as I looked out at the scenery around me, "But there are two things weighing me down right now and that's Dallas and our parents. I just…I can't go on with being my best self without talking to them." Trevor didn't say anything, "Dallas?" he questioned and I took a deep breath, "Yea, don't worry about it."

"Worry about it? Gabi, he almost raped you."

"Yea, okay, well…it didn't happen and I have talked about it. I haven't talked to him through and I haven't gotten to tell him how that made me feel. I need him to know that." Trevor sighed, "I'm more interested in going with you to that one." He said and I shook my head, "No, I'm taking somebody but not you. I do need you with mom and dad though." I told him and he sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked me and I just nodded, "Yes, maybe things will never be the same but I just…I just need to try."

"Okay, I just don't think you should be the one trying here Gabi," I let out a sigh and I nodded, "I know, I shouldn't be the one but I also need to say my peace of it." I told him and Trevor sighed, "Okay, Sunday, are we announcing our presence or not?"

"No, we'll just show up." I told him and I looked up at the sky, "Brunch?"

"Yea, brunch." I agreed.

* * *

I sat at the edge of my seat as the score was tied in the last five minutes of the second half of the game. North Carolina was putting up one hell of the fight as the arena was definitely divided in half tonight. It normally always was. The two cities were too close together to not have a fair share of fans from both sides but the students were dominating with North Carolina as their student section was packed to the brim with the heated rivals.

Troy snatched the rebound as he went above and I smiled watching him as he took the ball down court passing off to Anderson and then off to Grey for Troy to be wide open for a three. It sank in causing boos and cheers among the crowd around the place. Lauren, Emery, and Mariah all sat on one side of me while some of the basketball girls sat on the other side of me. Jade leaned over next to me, "Where did this kid come from?"

I laughed as I shook my head, "Some really great schools missed out on him," I mentioned and Jade laughed, "Missed out? This kid is going to go places." I smiled shaking my head as I watched Troy run down the court again and he was just athletic. His long legs and his muscular arms that stood out. He had on the typical basketball player leggings today which turned me on. He yelled something before he caught the ball.

He glanced around before he threw it across court when he was bulldozed by a Carolina player, I gasped and I wanted to do more as he was leveled out on the ground. Whistles were blowing in every single direction. My heart was racing as he moved but I was terrified that he hit his head. They didn't move him as the trainers tended to him and my dad leaned next to him. His legs moved again and I felt my breathing lessen as Lauren let her hand lay on my shoulder as she knew.

Grey had his hands in his hair as he looked onward and the stadium was actually fairly quiet until they pulled him up onto his butt and he leaned forward as if he was trying to catch his breath. I took a deep breath myself as they helped him up and then they escorted him off the court. I felt my stomach sink to my knees as I watched him walk off. "I wish I was watching on TV because I would know more," I whispered quietly and Lauren just nodded concerned as it didn't take long for a text message to come through.

 _Vivian: He looked to not hit his head too hard. It more looks like the wind was knocked out of him. I bet it's a precaution._

I showed Lauren and she smiled as I released a breath that I had built up as he was sitting at the end of the bench being attended to by the team trainer. He paid attention to her but his eyes kept diverting to the team on the floor. North Carolina went on a run and Troy began to fidget on the bench as Matt had been struggling since Troy's presence as if he knew what Troy had to offer and he didn't. Matt turned over the ball and the bench seemed to groan while I just shook my head.

North Carolina took the lead as they seemed to be doing a concussion protocol on Troy right now on the bench but he couldn't pay attention. He cheered when Anderson took a charge as the whole bench erupted. If only everybody knew how nervous he was before the game but you couldn't tell now. He looked at the trainer again as he was becoming irritated and I knew how that felt. I knew how much you knew you were fine but had to push back.

I took a deep breath as I leaned back knowing he was probably fine. My dad was probably reluctant to put him back in because he took head injuries seriously. It was probably after my third concussion when I went loopy for a couple of days. Troy had a towel in his hands as the trainer sat down next to him as they continued to talk. He pressed the towel to his face and he nodded. "Gabs, how are your classes going?" Emery asked and I shrugged, "Okay, I'm focused on basketball right now."

Jade laughed reaching over for a high-five and I smiled as I watched the game begin to unfold as it was close the entire time. North Carolina took the lead with thirty seconds left in the game and when Duke got the ball back my dad had yet to put Troy back in and he was getting antsy on the bench. Anderson passed the ball to Grey and then back over to Anderson before he took the shot with seconds left on the clock causing my heart to race as Anderson missed as it bounced off the rim and towards the team. There was a scramble for the ball as we all rose to watch before North Carolina took the ball and ran it down the court to push the lead to four.

The buzzer went off causing North Carolina fans to scream with happiness and all Duke fans were stunned at how they just loss. I shook my dad as I couldn't believe my dad wouldn't put Troy back in and that showed their weakness without him. Check mark to what I could use against my dad when the time came. I got up from my seat as I pulled on my sweatshirt as the whole group was quiet after that loss. It was a close battle on the opposing teams court but still…we should have won.

I bit down on my lip as I couldn't wait to go back to my apartment and just relax for a while. We had practice tomorrow afternoon to help get ready for the opposing team on Sunday. They were then leaving for the game. I walked back to the car as I came with Mariah, Emery, and Lauren. I waved good-bye to the basketball team. "That sucked," Emery said and I could only agree with a nod of my head as I pulled my phone out.

I sent Troy a quick text making sure he was okay and that to have fun tonight. I was worried about him but I still didn't want to go tonight and I wasn't going to go. Lauren dropped off Emery and Mariah even though they begged to go out tonight because the parties were always good after the Duke-North Carolina game. I just shook my head no and all of them dropped the subject. Mariah and Emery had still felt really bad about the whole night but it was all going to be okay.

Lauren and I drove quietly back to the apartment with only music on in the background. "You okay?" she asked and I nodded with a smile, "Yea, I just have some homework to do and then I am going to bed." She smiled, "I like that plan. Movie?" she asked and I shrugged, "Maybe. I need to get some homework done first." I told her and she nodded as she pulled into our apartment. We both headed inside and I really just wanted to go to sleep right now.

We both went separate ways to our rooms and I collapsed face first onto my bed. I laid there for about ten minutes before I got up and started in on my homework. I turned on some chill music and tackled physics and organic 2. My head began to pulse and I just shook my head as I wanted to lay my head down and to give up for the day. "You okay?" I jumped at his voice but I turned around to see him with a baseball hat on backwards with a Duke long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of shorts. His blue eyes sparkled and I sighed, "I'm tired," I mumbled and he came over and gently rubbed my shoulders as he peered over at my homework.

"I would help but…" I only laughed and leaned back against him, "You okay?" I asked tilting my head back to look at him and he rolled his eyes, "I was fine. I had the wind knocked out of me, that was it. I never hit my head but your dad was reluctant to let me back into the game and we lost." I sighed with a nod, "He's over protective with concussion fears due to me. Sorry." I told him and he shrugged, "I bet my parents are thankful."

I smiled as he leaned over to kiss my forehead, "C'mon come lay in your bed with me." He said and I laughed, "I thought you were going out with the boys tonight?" he shook his head, "Nah, I wanted to be with my girl." I smiled with a shake of my head as I stood up and stretched out as he climbed into my bed kicking off his shoes. I crawled into my bed as he enveloped me into his arms. He pressed his head into my shoulder blades and he kissed me gently.

"I think I'm going to talk to Dallas," I whispered and Troy stiffened behind me, "Not without me," he said quickly and I turned over to face him and his face was stressed just from those simple words. "You cannot come with me. If he sees us together? He'll say something just out of spite." I said and Troy laughed, "Fine, then Grey and I will both go with you. You are not going to see Dallas alone." I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't going to go alone. I was going to take the girls." Troy laughed, "No. Absolutely not. I am going with you. I do not trust that bastard."

"Troy, relax, I am not going to let him lay a hand on me. I just need to say my piece and then I can leave." He exhaled while looking at me and those blue eyes were scared. He reached up to let his thumb run down my cheek, "Can I at least drive you and the girls can go in with you? I want to be close to you." I felt my body melt at that statement and I just nodded my head as I buried my face into his chest while he held me close. His hand rubbing up and down my back as I felt my eyes growing heavy from the long day of activities.

"Get some rest B, I'll be here all night," he said into my ear and I relaxed into his statement as I let my leg intertwine with his and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

Friday, February 9th, 2018

I sipped on my coffee as I wrote down a few problems as I twisted over to see Troy was still fast asleep in my bed. He was sleeping on his stomach with his head buried into my pillow. I had gotten up a while ago to do my homework before practice later this afternoon. I went back to my organic homework while I played music softly from my phone so I didn't wake Troy up. I heard our apartment door open and I went out to see Grey coming through the door.

"Is my roommate here?" he asked looking at me and I nodded, "He came over after the game last night and crashed in my bed." I said with a smile and Grey shook his head with a smile on his face. "He's going to come to you probably because I want to go talk to Dallas and he wants to go but…" Grey went stone face, "He can't go by himself. He'll probably beat him Gabi, he was furious that night with him and the next several nights after that. He wanted to hurt Dallas three nights later because he hurt you and he hated that."

I bit on my lip as Lauren came out of her room as she greeted Grey with a quick kiss, "Frankly, Gabs, I hope you don't go see him because I don't want to see you get hurt again." I shook my head, "I am going to take people with me. I just have to say my last things to him before I can let go." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders and Grey just shook his head back and forth. "I'll talk to Troy about it." I just nodded as I disappeared back into my room after bidding Lauren a good morning. I went back to my desk and I finished a problem before I heard movement from my bed.

"Please, get back in bed," I giggled as I turned around to see him in the same position but his arm was outstretched as if he was looking for my body. "No," I told him and he opened one blue eye to look at me and I smiled at him as I took another drink of my coffee. "How long have you been awake for?" he asked me as he rubbed his eyes as his hands went searching for his phone. He found it before putting it in front of his eyes and replying to a couple of text messages before laying it face down and then his eyes flickered to mine. "About an hour or two." I said towards him and he groaned, "Why?" he asked and I laughed, "Because I have things to do. Not all of us have the day off today." Troy shook his head with a smile on his face as he flipped over as he sent another text.

His long sleeve shirt had rose up to reveal his skin underneath for me to see his tone skin. I pushed off the chair and then walked over as I straddled him and he smirked looking up at me, "Morning," he said and I smiled, "Morning," I replied back to him and he let his hands rest on the back of my hips. He reached up and pushed my t-shirt away to let his hand trace my tattoo on my collarbone. "Do you have a tattoo?" I asked him and he gave me a look before he just nodded his head, "Yea," he replied and I rose an eyebrow, "Where? I have never seen it." He laughed, "You'll have to get off of me for me to show you but I kind of like you right here."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed, I rolled off of him and he twisted over to his stomach again but first he pulled off his long sleeve t-shirt. He laid on his stomach as he revealed three pine trees on the back of his shoulder blade. It wasn't too large but large enough and it was perfectly done. Definitely manly. "What's does it mean?" I asked him, Troy sighed as I let my fingers rub against the back. "For me and my siblings. My mom always mentioned that we were her pine trees because we were forever connected to each other. That we were stuck for an eternity. The same meaning of a pine tree." A smile appeared on my face, "I really like it." I said and he smiled happily.

"I want another one but your dad doesn't appear to like us having too many tattoos out on the court." I shook my head and I rolled next to him as Troy easily pulled me into his arms and he pressed his lips to mine. My body pressed against his and I didn't want to stop. He pulled back first and I took a deep breath, "Yea, okay, I am staying the night all the time." He whispered and I laughed as I kissed him again.

He buried his face into my neck and I held tightly onto him. My eyes watered as I held onto him, "Last night, I woke up at one point and just laid next to you and looked at you trying to realize if this was real or not. If I was this lucky to have a guy that I really truly care about." My eyes flickered up to his hold on me and he shifted as he pushed his arm into the bed. "No, no, I should be the one thinking if I am lucky and have the right to be with a woman like you." Those blue eyes swept over me, "I think to myself that I cannot wait to hold your hand across campus and make-out on the basketball court." I shoved him and he laughed as we kissed again and I leaned into him.

"Trust me, I have all of the same thoughts." He whispered and I held onto him. "I am going to take Lauren and Emery with me to see Dallas. Okay? Is there any way to change your mind?" Troy just shook his head back and forth, "I do not like that Gabi, I just…" he tried to find the right words and I knew he was never going to be able to do it. "I just can't see you get hurt again B," I sat up and crossed my legs as I looked at him. "I'm a big girl Troy, you can't go because he will say shit." Troy bit on his lip and just nodded his head, "I know I just…let me follow you." He held onto my hand and I just nodded because I couldn't give him too much. He cared and he was concerned.

I understood, yet, it was the first time that somebody generally cared about me was different. Besides my brother. It was new. I laced my fingers with his and I looked at him. Both of our eyes connected to each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing but neither of us were ready yet. He just reached up to brush his thumb over my face and he smiled turning his head. "I should probably go. You tell me when." I just nodded and he smiled. He stood up as he fixed his clothes as he was going to go shower and then change into his work clothes most likely.

"Come into Rents later and I'll hook you up." I couldn't stop a smile on my face as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him close to me for a kiss, "I think I can get used to my boyfriend working at Rents." Troy grinned from ear to ear with a smile, "I think I like hooking you up with coffee." He kissed me again and I squeezed him, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Troy's POV

I made another iced coffee for the day as people were swarming in on this really nice day. The bell chirped overhead and it was Dallas. I felt my shoulders tense and my eyes bugged out as I gripped the counter. "You okay?" Dean came up behind me and I just nodded my head, "Yea, I'm fine. I just…" I shook my head as I took a deep breath. Gabi had told me that he was no longer a Duke student, had pled guilty to his actions, and was trying to move on with his life. I continued to make drinks for the many customers coming through the door. My eyes continued to flicker over to his spot as he was just staring straight ahead as if he was terrified knowing that I was here. He flickered over to me and then quickly turned away. I felt my lips frown deeper when the door opened again and this time it was Gabi and Lauren who walked through the door.

She was meeting him here.

I just shook my head as she looked over at the counter and made eye contact with me. I shook my head faster and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Dean," I muttered, "Can you please cover for me for five minutes." He just nodded as I went towards the back and Gabi hopefully followed me. I spun around once I was towards the bathrooms and she was only steps behind me. "Troy," she started and I just shook my head back and forth.

"Here? Right now? While I am working?" I whispered and she put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "I figured that way it didn't look like we were together, you could still be here watching, and I feel safe here." My eyes glanced into hers and she squeezed my arm. "I promise, he isn't going to do anything to me. I am not going to push him but to tell him absolutely everything that I deserve to say to him."

"I understand that Gabi but so help me if he lays a single hand on you…" She reached up to touch my face, "I promise, he isn't going too. Lauren will be right there and then tonight we can kiss for a really long time if that makes you feel better about today." I just shook my head, "No, I would feel better if I was sitting right next to you." She sighed, "Babe, please, relax." She pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed me gently.

"I'll be okay."

She disappeared squeezing my hand and I banged my head against the wall. Fuck this. I don't know why I just don't tell her dad so I could sit there with her today.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I smoothed my hands over my jeans and then I remerged from the back area when I grabbed Lauren and then I slid into the booth across from Dallas. I could see Troy in my sights and that made me calm and I knew he was very anxious. He picked up a cup and wrote something but his eyes were not leaving our area. "Gabi," Dallas said my name and I just shook my head. "No, I get to talk first." I snapped at him and he looked at me.

His eyes were a little surprised but he just nodded his head, "Dallas, I trusted you. I went out with you and I defended you every other time you touched me. I felt safe with you. I just…I didn't think you were a bad person Dallas and honestly…I still don't but I have never met a guy who needed sex like you do. You clearly cannot be in a relationship without having sex and I clearly am not the girl for you." Dallas just blinked looking at me and he shook his head, "Gabi, I was…"

"No," I said more sternly, "No, you do not get to say something Dallas. You hurt me. You left bruises on me. You tried to rape me. You held me down and I screamed for help but you just wanted to continue. I'm lucky that you didn't get the chance but fuck you Dallas, I trusted you to care for me. You told me you would wait for me to be ready. You told me that you cared enough about me that you wouldn't rush me into that decision."

Dallas just bowed his head and I looked up to see Troy busy behind the counter but those blue eyes were quickly sweeping over back to me before carrying on to see that Dallas didn't have his hands near me. "I just feel sorry that you feel like you had to do that. You were somebody that I was hoping to go to turn my life around and support me but you only tore me apart. You sent me into a deep spiral of wanting to know how I deserved that treatment."

"You didn't." Dallas looked up at me, "I am so sorry Gabi, I barely remember anything until the cops asked me about it all. Then it all came back and I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that and I can't believe that I acted like that." I shook my head, "No, Dallas, there was something deep down that made you do that. You cornered me in the most valuable position. You shut the door and locked it. You trapped me." Dallas shook his head back and forth, "I was jealous Gabi, that you had feelings for somebody else." I looked at him a little surprised. "Troy and I never did anything." I told him and Dallas shook his head.

"No," he said simply, "You didn't but you…" he paused, "It doesn't matter Gabi, what I did was wrong. I am sorry. There is nothing else I can say to express how badly I feel. You didn't deserve that. You didn't want that and I just…" he looked at me and he shook his head, "I transferred to another school so you don't ever have to see me again and I just hope that I haven't ruined life for you." I laughed shaking my head, "Dallas, you don't cross my mind ever anymore. I just needed to tell you how worthless you are. How upsetting it was to see how little you truly thought of me."

Dallas bowed his head and just nodded his head, "I'm sorry." He said again and I just shook my head as I held my ground. "Dallas, I am sorry that you needed something from me that I couldn't give you. I'm sorry that I told you everything about me and was really honest with you about everything and that wasn't enough for you. You knew why I was holding back and you didn't make that any easier for me. I wasn't ready." Dallas just nodded and I let out a long breath, "I hope you never do this to another girl Dallas, I will not be dropping anything even though you came here today. You deserve what you are getting. For every single nightmare, for every single tear, for every single day that has been ruined since that night…you deserve it."

Dallas didn't say anything and he just looked up at me, "You are a worthless piece of shit."

I finally got up and started to leave as Lauren really didn't have much to say during all of that. I mostly forgot she was there. My eyes glanced up at Troy and he was worried. I could see it deep in his eyes that he was worried. I took a deep breath and I just shook my head up and down that I was okay. He just nodded and his eyes turned to Dallas still sitting at the table. Anger swept over his features and I knew I couldn't walk out of here without talking to him first.

I turned and Lauren tried to stop me but I just walked up to the counter. Dean was going to take my order but Troy stepped in, "I got this one Dean," I reached across and gently touched Troy's hand and I looked at him really hard. "I'm okay, do not…" I said quietly and he just nodded, "Okay." He said and he just nodded his head and I saw Dallas leave out of the corner of my eye. He disappeared and Troy just shook his head back and forth.

"I'll see you later tonight." I told him and he just nodded distracted.

Well...one down…one to go.

* * *

I sat at my desk doing homework as I tried to think of how my chat with Dallas went over. He said he was sorry, I told him that I was still really angry with him and that he ruined a part of me, and that he better start treating women better. I knew that it was frustrating for Troy to just watch but I figured that it was the best for everybody. Troy couldn't murder anybody and he was still present in the same location.

But I was starting to wonder as I knew he got off of his shift almost two hours ago and he hadn't returned my text messages. I dropped my pen as I massaged my forehead and I pushed back my chair as I got up and walked across the apartment to see Grey and Lauren laying on the couch. Lauren was asleep in his arms while he rubbed her hair and down her arm as he was watching TV. "Hey," I said and he looked over at me.

"Hi," he replied and I smiled as I sat on the chair, "Troy didn't like your move earlier today." Grey said and I shrugged, "I figured it was best. That way he could at least be present." Grey shrugged, "He was nervous and scared Gabs, he is still so angry at Dallas for hurting you like he did. I'm surprised Troy didn't jump the counter." I played with my fingernails when I looked up at him. "I know Grey," Grey glanced over at me.

"He's at the apartment. He had to work later and then has homework. It's biology so he might need help." Grey encouraged and I just nodded my head as I got up and put on my tennis shoes. "Hey Grey…" I said pulling on my jacket and he looked at me, "How are you and Lauren?" I asked him and Grey let a grin slip over his lips, "I can't thank you enough for hooking us up." I couldn't stop my own smile, "It took a blind date but damn…"

Grey smiled shaking his head, "She's amazing and maybe you guys all knew it before we did but…"

I shook my head as I laughed, "I'll see you later Grey, thanks for not yelling at us anymore." He rolled his eyes, "It was only a matter of time. Somebody just has to tell you guys that this is dangerous and that I really like Troy and I really don't want to lose him on the court." I shrugged, "He'll choose." Grey gave a sad smile, "I know what he is choosing too."

Turning my head, I looked at him, "What do you mean?" Grey shook his head, "It'll never be basketball over you Gabi, no matter how much he tries to tell you otherwise." I looked at him surprised and Grey just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his phone. "What? No, he wouldn't." Grey just laughed and shrugged, "Whatever you say Gabs," I frowned and I just grabbed my stuff before running down the street to their apartment.

Going into the building I walked past the front desk and down to Troy's room before knocking gently. It only took a couple of seconds before the doors opened and Troy stood on the other side shirtless with wet hair and only a pair of basketball shorts. "Hey, I was getting ready to call you." He said and I smiled, "I was getting impatient." I told him as he shut the door and locked it before he pressed me back against it. "I thought you were mad at me." I whispered and Troy let a smile fall over his face and shook his head. "I was just scared earlier. I don't want to see you hurt again."

I turned my head before he pressed his lips against mine catching me off guard. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close. "I just…I wish that I could beat his ass is what I wanted to do. Yet, watching you give him a piece of your mind?" he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to laugh as I rested against him. "I have to do homework," Troy confessed and I smiled nodding, "I know. I brought mine too." I said and he smiled as we both went to the dining room table and we got our homework out as we worked together. He pulled a sweatshirt over his head before starting music through the speakers.

He flipped through a couple of different songs before stopping as he sat down across from me. His sock covered foot touched my ankle and I smiled shaking my head, he began to do his homework on his management class while I tackled my physics homework. We were both quiet as we worked on our separate homework when he started to rub his eyes. "You okay?" I looked at him and he nodded even though one of his eyes was red.

"My contacts are just old," he said and I laughed, "Go take them out," I nudged and he glanced up at me, "Uh…" I laughed, "What?" I asked him and he gave a sheepish smile. "I've never worn glasses around you." I couldn't stop my grin, "Please, go," I nudged him with my foot and he laughed, "No, I'm fine." He said with a laugh looking back at his homework and I shook my head, "Go, your eye is red." He just looked at me and I smiled as I pushed off the table and I straddled his lap which only caused a smile to appear on his face.

"We can take a make-out break but you really need to go either change your contacts or put glasses in because your eye is really red." Troy frowned and I squeezed his wrists and he shook his head, "You can't make fun of me." I smiled shaking my head and I got off of him so he could get up and move. He went to his bathroom when I changed the song and then went to the fridge to raid it. I found a Gatorade when Troy came back out of his bedroom.

My eyes rose up to meet his and I felt my lips part, he shook his head as he went to turn around, "I knew it," I laughed shaking my head as I ran after him and I pulled him backwards, "Troy Bolton, I am seriously turned on by those black frames," I said and he rose his eyebrows to that statement. "Really now?" I laughed as I pulled him into a kiss and he grinned into the kiss. Our tongues battled it out until he picked me up and pressed me back against the couch.

"You're really hot in those," I whispered and he smiled as he kissed me again. My hands running through his hair and he stared down at me with a lost look in those blue eyes. Pure happiness in those orbits and his sweatshirt was revealing that tight six-pack underneath. His knee was between my legs and he bent down to kiss me again, just slower than last time. Everything in me wanted to just go to his bed and lay with him for hours.

I also knew I had to get this homework done.

He kissed me cheek before pushing off the couch to retrieve his own drink before going back to the table. I sat up slowly as I drew my knees into my chest. "Grey mentioned something to me today," Troy looked up at me a little surprised and he turned his head, "Oh yea? What was it?" he asked and I sighed, "He said that if it came down to it you would probably give up basketball if my dad made you." Troy shrugged and nodded, "Yea, I would."

I felt my lips part as I didn't know what to say to that because I wasn't sure if I could say the same thing to him. He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, "I know it might not be the same for you but we have different stories here Gabi, I'm good at basketball. I love basketball. But if I found something else that I really cared for more…It wouldn't be hard for me to drop. I've had my time in the spotlight. You haven't had a chance to do yours yet."

I was mostly speechless after that because…how do you follow that up?

* * *

 _Sunday, February 11_ _th_ _, 2018_

I let my sweaty hands run across my thigh as I was a nervous wreck. I picked up Trevor on the way and he was sitting next to me as I kept trying to talk myself out of doing this but I knew I needed too. The only thing after this chat was to reveal my relationship with Troy but I could only take so much in one day. That day was going to have to wait. For now, I just needed to patch my relationship up with my parents. I needed to talk to them again and have them in my corner for just a little bit before I piss them off again.

Mostly, my dad. I knew I made him angry that day when I told him I knew why he was doing this. I broke his heart that I found out but I wasn't sad about it. He deserved it. "What if they kick me out? I lose my trust fund?" I questioned and Trevor just rolled his eyes, "I promise you, you will live just fine without your trust fund." He mentioned as he turned the car off and I just shook my head back and forth. "Gabs, c'mon, you are the one that dragged me out here. If we are going to be here, we are going to do this. You have to tell them how you feel. You have to listen to them as well."

I frowned because I really didn't want to listen to them. I just wanted to yell at them.

"You'll defend me, right?" I asked looking over at him and Trevor just nodded his head. "Absolutely." I took in a deep breath and I opened the passenger door as I stepped foot onto the grass. I bit down on my lip as I walked towards the front door of the house. Trevor came up behind me as I knocked on the door for the very first time in a very long time. I heard the click of my mom's Sunday church heels as she swung the door open.

She looked surprised to see both my brother and I on the other side of the door. "Trevor, Gabi," she looked between us and she took a deep breath. "Can we talk?" I asked and my mom just nodded as Trevor didn't say anything as he followed me into the house. My dad was sitting on the couch and he spun his head to do a double take as he quickly got up from the couch. "Gabi," he said and I shook my head as I looked at him.

"It's my turn to talk and it's your turn to listen." I said looking between my two parents who I adore. That I love. Taking in a deep breath I looked between the two of them as Trevor turned off the TV. "My life recently has been in a good spot. I am happy. I have great friends and I am playing basketball again. I have chosen a path that I am so excited to venture down into the pre-med path and when I sit in my bed and look around I felt like my life was off. I couldn't be fully happy because I am so angry at the both of you."

My dad went to say something but Trevor spoke up, "Dad, let her talk. Please," his voice was stern and my dad threw a look to Trevor. "The day I found out that I was going to play basketball again, I really thought you might just be protecting me from getting hurt again. That you didn't want to see me endure more surgeries but then it all just clicked in my head when I was leaving that you hated that I was better than you dad. That I was better than Trevor. Hell, I am better than most of your team." My dad shook his head and I shook my head, "No, please, just…" I took a deep breath and I looked between my parents again.

"I was angry. I am angry. You took away my one true love. You took away my dreams and everything that I worked so hard for. You took my scholarship. You took my rewards for doing so well. You just took it all and it may take me a very long time to forgive you fully for what you did to me but I am so sorry that you were jealous. I am so sorry that you can't look at me and think, wow, I have truly raised a fantastic daughter who is a killer basketball player. I'm so sorry that you took my life into your hands. I am so sorry." The tears were pulling into my eyes and I watched my dad.

I could only imagine all of the basketball games we played together. The amount of film we watched. The times that he spent cheering me on at a basketball game moving around his practice to make sure he saw me play. I could only see our laughs and good times together. That is all I could see. Yet, I could see him controlling me. I could see him making me work harder. Then to yank it all away? "I can't continue living my life being angry and not speaking to you. I just want to know that my parents have my back again when I step onto that court next year. That they will be supporting me. Cheering me on. I don't want to lose you guys but I also…I also need you to know that this hurt worse than the whole Dallas thing put together."

My mom was sobbing by this point and my dad just shook his head back and forth. "If you would have just talked to me Dad, I trusted you. I trusted you so much. You are my dad and I figured you had my best interest in mind but really dad…you are just controlling my future. You always have been and I just…I just want you to be my dad. The dad who supports me. Who loves me. Who does everything to protect me from bad things like a Dallas out there but instead you are my bad thing. You are my one thing that brings me down and that makes me upset." I took a deep breath as I couldn't stop my tears while I looked at my parents again.

"Gabi," my dad finally said and I didn't stop him this time as I just looked at him and the concern in his face. "I am so sorry," he said quietly, "you have every single right to be mad but it wasn't just because I am jealous of your ability on the basketball court. It's because I don't want to see you hurt again like you were after that last knee surgery. It's because I wanted you to see the bigger picture in this world besides basketball. It's because I wanted to protect you from the harass media. It's because I love you so much Gabi that seeing you get hurt by the college basketball world would kill me. If you failed?" I snapped my head up to look at my dad.

"You never gave me a chance to fail!" I yelled as that made me angry and I felt Trevor's hand on my shoulder. "I know, that our family was supposed to be a perfect family. I know that and guess what, I am no longer perfect," I pulled down my shirt to revel the tattoo on my collarbone as my dad's face hardened and my mom gasped as my imperfect body. "Oh hell," Trevor muttered and I looked at the two of them. "I know that if I didn't do well in college ball that I would have been a failure to the Montez family." My dad frowned and my brother shared a look with me. "You were grateful when Trevor didn't play. You had to think of a way to not let me ruin the perfect family image."

"Gabi, no, you have it all wrong." My dad said, "I wanted you to be successful. I wanted you to play. I just couldn't let you get hurt again. I know you are better than me Gabi, I know you were going to make a name for yourself. I just…I just couldn't see you get hurt on that court again." I looked at my dad and I shook my head, "Stop lying dad,"

He sat down on the couch and he pressed his hands into his face. I shook my head back and forth as I sat down across the room. I brushed my hands through my hair and I shook my head. "I want you to know that I am so happy right now. I am playing the game I love again. I have new friends. I have a social life. I am so happy." I whispered and I looked up at my parents. "I don't know why you would take that happiness from me." I said to him and he looked at me.

"I never wanted to do that to you." My dad said slowly, "Yes, I was concerned that if you failed then it would bring bad press and light to our family. We are a basketball family Gabi, we are supposed to be the best of the best and yes…I was concerned that you were going to have trouble adjusting to that level of play and I was wrong." I looked at my dad as he slowly admitted to what I had known all along that he didn't want to ruin the perfect family image.

"Dad," I breathed and he looked at me with concern in his eyes, "I wish you would have let me fail to get better. I wish you would have just told me so that we could have worked this out together. I wish you were just honest with me." My dad was crying now and I went over and I sat next to him. "I am going to prove you wrong dad, I am going to go out there and shine. I am going to go to Med School and I am going to become one of the best doctors. I am going to play basketball so well that you are going to be embarrassed about what you have done." My dad looked at me and he just nodded his head, "I know you will Gabi."

"So then why?" I asked him and he didn't have an answer and I knew he didn't have an answer. "Dad, I wish…" Trevor spoke up as he was watching us together, "I wish you wouldn't have put Gabi through all of that pain for nothing. The whole Cooper thing would have never happened. She wouldn't have struggled through her first year of school and basically drank herself into a depression and into AA meetings if it would have gotten more out of hand than it did. You broke her heart and you are the one who is supposed to protect her heart. You knew what you were doing."

I blinked as I looked at Trevor who had a lot of words to be said. "And I never will be able to forgive myself for that but I am so excited to watch you achieve all of your goals Gabi," I just shook my head back and forth. "I know you will Dad but I am glad that I have taken my life into my hands. I don't want you involved in that anymore. Trevor will take care of anything if I am hurt. He is the person that the doctor will talk too. Our trainer knows as well because I know that my brother will not lie to me. He will tell me everything truthfully. If the doctor says that I can't play basketball then well…at least I know it's truthful."

My dad just nodded and I looked at my dad, "I can't forgive you yet Dad, but I need to let you know that I still love you. That I am going to one day be okay but I just…" I shook my head again as I looked at my dad, "You were once my prince charming and now…" My dad just shook his head and I wrapped my arms around him and I hugged him tightly. "You're still my dad, nothing will change that, but I need you and mom to be more open to my feelings and how that made me feel. You thought you were doing best but really…you destroyed a part of me that wasn't ready to be destroyed yet."

My dad just hugged me tightly as it felt good to not be as mad at him and I knew he was upset over everything. He was my dad and he thought he knew what he was doing but he just didn't do it how I wanted it to go.

I looked at my mom who was still crying and mostly upset as I looked at her. "Mom, maybe we can meet for lunch next week so we can talk more. I know this has had a lot to do with Dad and I know he probably asked you to do this but…you went along with it and I am upset with the both of you about it. I'm sorry that after I lost basketball that I didn't go into fashion and things that interest you. You know that was never me. I know that strained our relationship but I am not a girl who is into fashion and girl things. I am into basketball and science and…" I paused as I shook my head, "We just have to find new common ground." I told her and she only nodded as I got up to hug her as well.

"With that…I need to get back to school. I have some other things to do." I told them as I stood up and looked at Trevor, "I have one more thing to say," Trevor said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "When Gabi told me what happened, I was disappointed but I wasn't shocked that you guys would do that to her. It just made me fear for how Wyatt is going to grow up and I swear to God if you ever do something like that with him. Lie to him or force him into things he doesn't want to do I will be livid and I will not be nearly as nice as Gabi right now. She took a month to find it within her to come here and have this little heart to heart but man…it makes me sad." Trevor just shook his head.

"You ride Gabi so hard and nothing will ever be good enough for you Dad, if she played, didn't play, none of it. You found a perfect out for her to not ruin the image of this family but the games have to be over. No family is perfect." Trevor looked between my parents and he shook his head, "I became a dad a couple months ago and I cannot imagine doing that to Wyatt, ever, I want to cheer him on and help him up when he does fail. I just want to love him and I wish that would have been enough for you guys."

The room was quiet and Trevor and I made it to the door and then out of the door. I stopped as I looked over at Trevor, "You're going to be an amazing dad to Wyatt," I said quietly and Trevor smiled, "I saw a lot of what not to do with mom and dad." I laughed as he hugged me tightly, "You let them off easy," Trevor said quietly and I gave an uneasy smile while I looked at him, "I have another battle to fight in a couple of weeks." I whispered and Trevor shook his head.

"So that's going well?" I couldn't stop a smile on my face and Trevor just squeezed me close to him, "I'm happy for you Gabs," I leaned into him, "Thanks for always being there for me Trevor," he smiled, "Of course babe,"

* * *

 **Happy Saturday! I hope you all enjoy this update! Happy Happy Birthday to HsmZanessaFansite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter on your special day!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Chapter: April 29** **th** **(This update will most likely be very late in the evening. I am throwing my nieces 1** **st** **birthday that day and it will be a very crazy day! So be prepared for a late update!)**


	20. Unstoppable

Chapter 20 – Unstoppable

 _Wednesday, February 21_ _st_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Sitting with Lauren, Emery, and Mariah at Rents studying together I kept looking up to the counter hoping that my boyfriend would appear but I knew that he wasn't working today. He had class, walk through, and then the game tonight. He had been flawless as a starter and I knew it was good. He was making a good case for himself when we go forward with our relationship. My relationship with my parents has been okay since we had our long talk. I was having dinner with the both of them once a week and my dad and I were playing basketball with each other again.

My mom and I grabbed lunch last week together and we talked…a lot and we didn't fight, which was a first for us. I couldn't stop thinking about Troy Bolton and it was distracting me endlessly. We had gone on another date with one more planned tonight but I just…I have never felt this way about anybody before and it made me full of happiness. Lauren caught my eye and I looked over at her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You okay?" she asked quietly and I just nodded my head, "Yes," I responded to her and she just nodded as I closed my book. "I think I am going to go." I responded and all three girls looked up at me and Lauren shook her head with a smile on her face. "Why? We have a test to study for." Emery said and I laughed, "I am a little distracted. I have to run a couple of errands before the game tonight." I said with a shoulder shrug and they just nodded as I packed up my stuff and bid them all good-bye.

I went up to the counter and ordered two more iced coffees before I left Rents. I knew this was his only downtime today and I wanted five minutes with him before our date tonight which was just a movie that I didn't really plan on watching. I got into my car and drove to my apartment to drop my car off when I spotted my dad standing outside. My face went red as I quickly got out only taking one coffee with me.

"Dad?" I called and he looked up with a smile gracing his face, "Not with the team today?" he asked and I just shook my head no, "I don't travel with them yet. I just practice and sit the bench for home games." I told him and he nodded his head as he glanced around for a moment before his eyes landed back onto me. "What were you out doing?" he asked and I shrugged, "I was getting some coffee and working on homework with the girls." I told him and he nodded, "Good, I am assuming the studies are going okay?" I nodded again, "What brings you to the apartment?" I asked him finally and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I need help with one aspect of film, I need you to watch their point guard. He's tricky and I feel like I am missing something." He admitted and this was new that he was having trouble following a player. It must be a freshman who was new to the league that the team had previously lost to earlier this year. He wanted my help which was unusual, "I can do it during walk through, I have somewhere to be in about ten minutes though."

My dad looked surprised and then nodded his head, "Okay, I will have it set up in my office." I nodded as I brushed past my dad and I went into the apartment complex. I stood inside the door waiting for him to move away from the apartment and then off to his car before he drove away. I bit on my lip as I waited five more minutes after that before leaving and running to my car to grab the other coffee and quickly moved to the boy's apartments.

I kept checking for my dad's car before I slipped inside the apartment complex. Going to Grey and Troy's room I quietly knocked on the door before I entered their code and went into the room. It was quiet and I put down the coffees before I went into Troy's bedroom where he was fast asleep on his stomach in the bed. His shirt was half way up his body as if he had been sleeping for a very long time. I smiled as I crawled onto the bed and lifted his arm to snuggle up next to him.

He shifted and grunted before he opened his eyes, "Hey beautiful," he said quietly and I smiled as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I brought you a coffee from Rent's," I told him and he smiled, "You're the best," he said quietly and I leaned up to press my head against his as he felt warmer than normal. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked him and he opened his eyes again and I could see that he didn't feel good. "No, not really," he said before shutting his eyes again and I brushed my hand against his hair.

"Well damn…I can't focus because I just want to kiss my boyfriend a lot." He let a smile form on his face and he nodded, "Alright, well, that's hard to turn down." I laughed as I pulled myself closer to him and he took in a deep breath. "I was hoping that if I took a nap that I would feel better but I don't." I frowned, "I'm sorry T, have you taken ibuprofen?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Let's start with that then."

I got up from the bed as I went to the bathroom to get him four pills and then his coffee to help wash them down. I came back out and he was sitting up as he took both from my hands and he easily took them. I then crawled onto his lap and he laughed, "Sorry, I'm a little needy," I spoke and he laughed, "Whatever." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him as the closer we were getting with each other, the more comfortable we were becoming with each other. We were making out more and I was definitely getting closer to wanting to fully be with him but I had to be sure.

His hand drifted up the back of my shirt and I felt goosebumps rise on my skin from his warm hands against my cool skin. I pulled back and I brushed my hand through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. "We can watch a movie here tonight," I told him and he smiled, "I didn't plan on really watching the movie anyways," Troy laughed and I pulled him into another kiss as he squeezed my sides before letting go.

"Continue to rest, I just wanted to come get a quick few minutes with you in before tonight." Troy nodded, "Thanks for coming by," I nodded as I brushed my hand through his hair again, "Good luck tonight," I said and he smiled, "Thanks,"

I kissed him one more time and then left the apartment. I smiled to myself because this was going to be a good night.

* * *

I scanned through the video at my dad's desk when he came into the room, "Damn it," I looked up at my dad and he sat down across from me. "Bolton is sick," he said and I looked up at my dad, "Oh?" I questioned and he nodded, "Puking during shoot around. There is no way he can play tonight." My dad rubbed his forehead, "Let him puke his guts out and then maybe he'll be fine." I commented and my dad shook his head, "He looks awful." I couldn't say that I didn't agree but Troy wasn't going to not play tonight.

"He'll be fine," I said and my dad just shook his head as I finished clipping and I slid my notes across to my dad as I pushed off the chair. "How in the hell…" I just shrugged as I walked out of the office. My dad was the one that taught me a lot of my tricks but there was just something about a new set of eyes looking at everything that he didn't understand. I walked out into the gym to see that Troy was still practicing but he looked like hell.

He looked up as his hands went to his knees and he gulped air as he looked up at me, Grey ran by me, "We need the magic drink," Grey said breathing hard and I glanced over at him, "Think he can handle it?" I asked him and Grey laughed, "Absolutely not but it works." I smiled shaking my head, "Drag him back to your apartment and I'll have it ready." Grey nodded as my dad came out of the room. "Good notes Gabi, also, let's see if we can get Troy hydrated for tonight please," I only nodded as I walked out the door and back to their apartment.

I quickly made the drink for him when he got back plus a large bottle of water that he needed to drink before the game. I cleaned up the apartment until the front door opened with the two boys. "I'm taking a shower." Troy mumbled and I shook my head, "Drink that," I pointed and he looked down at it as it was a weird brown color and he looked up at me. "Do you want me puking again?" I shook my head as Grey patted his back.

"Drink up buddy, it works."

He looked down at it again and he shook his head, "No, drink it, then you can take a shower and drink all of that water. If you're going to play tonight you better start drinking." I told him and he just gave me a weary look and I nodded my head, "I have used it thousands of times for when I am sick and need to play, or any of the basketball boys. My dad knows." I told him and he just looked at me as if he wanted to know why my dad knew.

"Drink." I repeated to him and he picked it up and then smelled it, "Oh my god, what is this?" he said and I just laughed, "Don't make me have Grey hold you down so that we can pour it down your throat." He grimaced and he took a drink of it like a man and poured it down his throat. Once he stopped with half of it left he grimaced and he sat down the glass. "What the fuck is that?" he asked coughing again and I laughed, "You have to finish it before I tell you."

Troy just looked at the drink and then he took it like a man and drowned the rest. I opened the water bottle for him to wash it down and Grey grimaced. "You did better than I thought." Grey said watching as Troy took in more water than he could breathe. He finally put the water down as he was breathing and he looked at me. "What the fuck is that drink," he asked and I laughed. "There is a lot of things mixed in there but I promise you that it will hold you through the game without puking. Now, after the game? Good luck."

He took another drink of water and I rubbed his arm gently, "Go take a hot shower to relax your body, more ibuprofen, and rest until you have to be back at the gym." Troy tilted my head back and he nodded, "You have to lay with me and that is in response to the awful drink you just made me drink." I rolled my eyes, "Is that what it's going to take?" I asked him and he nodded as he went in for a kiss and I shook my head.

"Add brushing your teeth to the list,"

"I understand why you told your dad," I laughed, "You can taste the bourbon huh?" he nodded with a laugh as I turned him towards the room shoving the bottle into his hands. I shook my head as he walked into the bedroom and Grey laughed. "You two…" I looked over at him and he just smiled with a nod. "Have you two?" he asked looking at me and I shook my head back and forth, "No." I answered and he just nodded, "Man, he does have some patience." I frowned looking at Grey.

"That isn't supposed to mean anything about you. He has never said a word about it to me and normally when us men go too long without you hear about it one way or another. He hasn't mentioned one thing, not one complaint, nothing." Grey shrugged, "He really likes you Gabs," I just stared at Grey, "How long was it before you and Lauren did it?" I asked and Grey shrugged, "Two weeks? I don't know. She came onto me though. Don't let her lie about that." I laughed shaking my head.

"He knows my history and with the whole Dallas thing? He knows not to push it."

"I know Gabs, but what I am saying is, he doesn't say a word about it to me. He told me about it with Hallie." I raised an eyebrow and Grey shrugged, "He really likes you Gabi, he'd wait many more months I am assuming."

"Would you have waited for Lauren?"

Grey smiled a lazy smile, "Absolutely, but she came onto me."

* * *

Troy dropped his twentieth point tonight and you could barely tell he was sick. I leaned against the front row stands as my dad turned around and smiled at me because my trick won again. I smiled leaning back watching Troy do work on the court giving the team a fairly decent lead so my dad subbed in Matt for Troy as he went down the bench. He was smiling but he was off as he looked at the clock to see less than five minutes left. He spun around and ran to the locker room and I knew he had been holding that in for quite some time.

I quietly got up but my dad sent one of the managers to follow him and I shook my head as I picked up my bag and walked out. I would just meet him at the apartment. I knew he was probably pretty damn sick because that drink would allow him some more time than that but it was probably good that my dad pulled him out. I walked out and my phone buzzed as I looked down to see my brother texting me.

 _Troy okay?_

I smiled as I sent a text back, _stomach bug._

Moving into the apartment I put my stuff away as I went ahead and changed into a pair of shorts with a t-shirt from his closet as I thought about my relationship with Troy. I know it started rockier than I would have liked with the whole Hallie situation and then Dallas but if I pushed out how all of that happened…I couldn't deny how great of a man he has been to me. Lauren always complained about the boys who asked about sex on the second date. Troy never did.

He never made me feel uncomfortable or pushed it too far. Normally, he was the one to back off before I was. I tried to imagine how our lives would have been if we would have started dating in August instead of in January. I knew that I was falling head over heels in love with him but I couldn't fully get there probably until we came clean to my parents. When I could see him in front of a crowd of people he knew besides just Grey.

I smiled shaking my head when the door opened, "Yea, you need to go to bed." I heard Grey mumble and the bags collapsed onto the floor. Troy was leaning against the wall and I smiled shaking my head, "Get to bed," I spoke and he looked up at me with a slow smile on his face. "That drink works, I need another," he mumbled and I laughed shaking my head. "No, sorry, you should probably get into bed and sleep this thing off."

He sighed and I went over as I let him wrap his arms around me. "You played well," I mentioned tilting my head back to look at him and he nodded as he closed his eyes, "Yea, I'm just glad I made it as long as I did. I puked during half time and then I just couldn't hold it back anymore." I laughed listening to him as I kissed his cheek. "Go," I said shoving him towards the room and he didn't protest but went to the room.

"Lauren is going to come over," Grey said and I nodded my head as I sat at the barstool, "Grey," I spoke and he turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised in anticipation for the question, "You don't think my dad will really kick Troy off the team, right?" I asked nervous and Grey sighed as he took out the Gatorade and twisted the cap off. "I wish I could give a positive answer here Gabi but he has always made his rule known to everybody. Troy broke it." Tears filled my eyes thinking about it as I shook my head. "I don't want to stop watching Troy play, he is so _good_ and is perfect for this program." I pressed my heels of my palms against my eyes.

"Gabs, I wouldn't stress too much about it. Like I told you the other night…" I just nodded, "I know, I just…I don't want that for him. I don't want him to have to choose between playing a game that I know he loves and that I know he doesn't want to stop playing yet because he likes me. That isn't fair. That isn't his problem that my dad has this stupid rule. I am just…" I shook my head again and Grey came around and gave me a hug.

"You two probably need to have that talk before you get in much deeper because Gabs, that man has serious feelings for you." I just shook my head because I didn't want to believe that Troy fell that fast and that hard for me but I knew deep down that he probably did. I got up and I went to his room where he was just in a pair of sweatpants laying in his bed on his stomach. "If I didn't see you before the game tonight I would have thought you were healthy," I remarked and Troy grunted into the pillow.

"You were pretty unstoppable out there," Troy rolled onto his side as he looked at me and he shrugged his shoulders, I sat down on the other side of the bed as I drew my legs up to my chest, "What's wrong?" he asked reaching his hand over to rub over my leg gently and I shrugged, "Nothing, it's fine." I told him and he shook his head, "No, something is bothering you." He mumbled and I finally just sighed as I laid down next to him and his blue eyes looked at me.

"Troy, you are an outstanding basketball player. I do not want to get you kicked off the team." I whispered quietly and Troy's eyes flickered with concern before he propped himself up onto his elbows, "B, I told you, I don't care about basketball. I care about you." He told me and I just looked up at the ceiling and I nodded my head, "I know Troy, but…what if down the road you don't want me anymore and then you ruined your basketball career because of me?" I asked and he thought about it for a minute and he shrugged.

"I can't lose you again Gabi, I can't watch other people get to have you when I want you. I want to keep you right here with me. I want to cheer for you when you play basketball next year. I want to be the one right next to you at all times." I bit down on my lip and I felt the tears in my eyes as I didn't want to cry in front of him right now. "I know that your dad is going to be pissed when we tell him, I know that I may not be on the team next year but I have had so much fun and have built the memories I need for me to be happy. I want you to be happy." I just rolled over to press my face against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I would have told you no a long time ago Gabi if I wanted to play basketball over being with you but I learned a long time ago that having you in my life is a lot more special than an orange ball and a little ESPN fame." I closed my eyes tightly and tried to keep the tears away but they spilled anyways. I knew he wanted to follow that up with three words but he didn't. He held onto them because he knew I wasn't quite ready for that yet but damn…was I close.

* * *

 _Thursday, February 22_ _nd_ _, 2018_

Troy's POV

I woke up at some point in the middle of the night to see Gabi curled up on her side. I basically told her I loved her tonight without saying those three words. She knew. I knew. Everybody knew but her parents and damn…I just wanted to tell him and get it over with. If I left this team they would be a little lost on the strategy front. Would I be upset if her dad did take it that far? Probably but I was hoping that I could convince him otherwise. That's why playing even though I wanted to puke my guts out the entire game was the only thing to do.

I was showing him that I was valuable. Unstoppable. The person that they needed on the court that they didn't already have on the bench. I watched videos of Cooper playing. He wasn't that good anyways and it was probably just an easier out to get rid of him that way instead of telling him he sucked. I felt better as I let my eyes flicker over to her again and I reached over to pull her closer to me. She mumbled something but I just held onto her, my face pressing against hers as I breathed in her shampoo.

My phone vibrated on the nightstand next to me and I rolled over to grab it to see that Jake was calling me. My eyes flickered to the time to see that it was two in the morning here but that meant it was only eleven there. I pushed off the bed as I went out to the living room to answer it. "Hey," I answered, "Troy?" Jake's voice caught my attention because he was scared. I knew Jake. He didn't get scared over many things.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quickly, "Audge is sick, like really sick," I felt sick to my stomach thinking of Audge sick, "How?" I asked him as I sat on the couch and closed my eyes while brushing my hand through my hair listening to Jake. "I don't know, mom and dad are taking her to the ER but I just…she isn't doing well Troy. She has been complaining her stomach hurts and that she has had a headache but then all of a sudden she can't keep anything down and she spiked a high fever."

I had never felt as helpless as I did right now. I was an entire country away from my family. I couldn't go to comfort Audge, Jake, or even my mom. I was stuck. Right here. I took a deep breath as I just nodded, "Okay, Jake, just listen, Audge is going to be fine. She is probably just sick and needs extra attention okay, don't panic." I told him and he took his own deep breath. "I'll call Dad and see what I can get okay? Just calm down."

I hung up with Jake before I called my dad and he answered on the third ring, "I told Jake to not call you."

"Dad, is she okay?" I skipped over that part as I was scared and concerned for my little sister. She had a big portion of my heart that she had to split with another girl right now but there is no coming back if something were to happen with her. "She's just sick. High fever, nausea, pains, she's okay but with the flu being so bad this year your mom is concerned. We are just having her checked out." I felt tears in my eyes thinking about Audge being so sick.

"I can fly home and come see her," I offered as this was when it was awful about how far away I was from my family. This was the moment I wished that I was still at that little community college in Portland that I tore apart. "No, Troy, she will call you tomorrow when she is feeling better. You need to focus on basketball." I shook my head, "No, dad, I am worried about her." I spoke up and my dad sighed, "Troy, she's going to be fine. Do you want to talk to her now?"

I just nodded and my dad that I couldn't talk right now. The phone moved and then there was a weak voice on the other side of the phone. "Troy?" I smiled as the tears fell, "Hey babe, you okay?" I asked trying to wipe them away but I couldn't stop them fast enough. "Of course, are you okay? I watched you sprint off the court." I laughed as she would notice that and I nodded, "Yea, I just have a stomach bug. Apparently, you have something a little worse." She tried to laugh.

"Yea, I do."

"I love you Audge, I'll call tomorrow." I told her and she told me she loved me before she gave the phone back to my dad. "She'll be okay," he told me and I just nodded, "Yea, I know, I just…this is the first time that I wished I was back home." I told him honestly and my dad sighed, "I know Troy, I know, but you know that she's in good hands." I smiled and nodded, "I know, I'll call tomorrow morning and check up on her."

"How are you feeling?" he asked redirecting everything and I sighed, "Better. I think it was a twenty-four-hour thing."

"Good. Your mom wanted to fly out to you." I laughed, "I love you dad."

"Love you too son,"

We hung up as I text Jake what I knew before I shook my head, "You okay?" I looked up to see her standing in my t-shirt with her little shorts on her waist. Fucking beautiful. Her long legs that were nicely toned from the constant running on the basketball court. "Yea, Jake just called me upset because they are taking Audge to the hospital. Apparently, she has a worse version of what I had." I said with a shrug, "I just realized how hard it is to be a whole country away from my family. What if something were to happen?"

She sat down on the other side of me and he grabbed my hand, "Then we would get you home as fast as we could. My dad has had to do it before." she told me and I nodded my head because I knew that much but I didn't want to have to experience that. "How are you feeling?" she asked me and I smiled, "I'm okay," I responded, "I definitely feel better than I did a few hours ago." My phone buzzed again and it was Jake texting me back.

 _I'll keep you updated. Dad called to yell at me for telling you._

I shook my head and Gabi read the message over my shoulder. "He was scared. Normally, we are all in this together type of situation and we are always there for each other and to not have that third person? That sucks." I mentioned and she just squeezed my hand, "I love how close you are to your siblings." She mentioned and I smiled over at her, "I love them." She stood up and she pulled me up, "You need more rest," she proclaimed, "That way we can make the most of the off day tomorrow."

"Don't the girls only have one game left?" I asked and she nodded her head, "On Sunday."

I followed her back to the bed and we both crawled in and she snuggled up against me against as I was tired. "If you hear my phone ring, let me know, it's probably my family." I told her and she just nodded against me as my eyes were heavy again. Yea, I really did need to sleep this shit off.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy and I ran a path as he was feeling a lot better today as we came around the corner in the trail and out onto the hilly greens. He stopped as he was trying to not appear fatigued but I knew he was getting there. I laughed watching him, "You want to walk back?" I asked him as I was sucking in air and he looked at me as if I was crazy, "C'mon, you were puking your guts out yesterday. Breathe." I told him and he nodded as we began to walk back down together.

"Grey and Lauren are at the apartment." He told me and I nodded as I looked over at him, "I know, she sent me a text. They are going out tonight though." Troy just nodded as he was really trying to catch his breath. "Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked me and I shook my head, "If I can't do this?" I took a step closer to him and I pressed my mouth against his, which caused him to smirk, "Then I don't want to go." I whispered and he smirked as he turned to press me back against a tree as his lips devoured mine.

Now we were both breathless.

Troy backed up for a moment while he tried to catch his breath but he couldn't wipe a smile off of his face, "Soon." He said to me and I cocked an eyebrow, "When?" I asked him and he took a deep breath, "After the NCAA tournament." He told me and I just nodded, "Should we do it together or just me?" I asked and Troy shook his head, "Together." He announced, "I want him to know that this was mutual, that you had zero things to do with this, and to not be mad at you."

I rolled my eyes, "He is going to be livid at me."

"Well…he's either going to accept it or lose me."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as the conversation from last night came back, "And you're sure?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "110%, c'mon, let's finish this and then go get coffee." He said and I nodded as I followed him down the hill. My fingers folding into his again as we were both fairly quiet walking down the hill together. We found our car as we had a good run together before I dropped Troy off at the front of Rents for him to go grab our coffee.

Troy and I successfully went to class today before doing homework at the library and then tackling a run together. He did sleep off whatever he had yesterday but he was mostly concerned for his little sister. She did have the flu and was so dehydrated they kept her in the hospital. Troy was jumpy and I knew he wanted to go be with her but it was going to be better if he was here. He came back out of the coffee shop and I smiled as he came out.

He plopped down two different coffees, exactly what I wanted, and he looked up at me. "Ready?" I nodded as we went back to the apartment together, "Did I tell you that my dad came into my apartment and saw the flowers you got me for Valentine's day?" Troy's face fell, "Fuck, what did you say?" he asked taking a drink of his coffee. "Well, good thing you put G instead of B because that would have been harder to explain. Trevor calls me G. So, I told them Trevor sent them to me. I then sent Trevor a frantic text and he made the story believable."

'Thank God your brother knows," Troy said taking a drink and I nodded, "For real, I am happy that some people know but I can't wait for everybody to know." Troy squeezed my hand and I looked at him as I pulled into the apartment complex. Troy and I got out together before heading inside where we heard Lauren and Grey bickering with each other. I rolled my eyes and Troy smiled as he pushed the door open.

"Hey lovebirds," he called, "I see you're feeling better today," Lauren said and Troy laughed, "I couldn't feel much worse compared to yesterday. Minus that my sister is in the hospital but…I physically feel better."

"Audge okay?" Grey asked and he nodded, "She'll be okay. Just the flu and severe dehydration. Monitoring and whatever else they want to do." I went over to sit next to Lauren and she snuggled into my side, "Troy, you want to cuddle like that?" Grey asked and I laughed as Troy shook his head back and forth, "Love ya man but no," Grey laughed as he tossed Troy a game controller and Troy gladly took it as he sat in the chair on the other side.

He propped his feet up as I nudged my feet against his and he smiled over at me while him and Grey played Fortnite together. They had hooked up two different TVs into the room so they could play this game together as they battled it out in the recent frenzy of the game. I pulled my phone out as Lauren sighed, "This stupid game," she mumbled and I laughed, "It isn't so bad," I told her and she just looked at me, "Want to help me make cookies?" I asked her and she nodded as we both got up and went to the kitchen. I pulled out different things and she pulled out the other half as I was surprised they had everything here to make cookies.

"What are you two doing in there?" I heard his voice as goosebumps traveled down my body and I smiled looking up at him, "Nothing, play your game." I told him and he shook his head as we continued to make chocolate chip cookies. I bit down on my lip and I smiled watching Troy. He laughed with Grey as he took a drink of his Gatorade. They both cheered and I shook my head as he turned to look over at me with a smile on his face. He winked before turning back to the game.

"Lauren, are you sick of them flirting yet?" Grey asked and Lauren laughed, "No, I really enjoy it and they also can't give us shit anymore." I smiled shaking my head with a smile on my face. There wasn't anything better than my two best friends and a guy I was falling head over heels in love with that all got along. We put the first batch of cookies into the oven and I went over to the couch as the boys were really intense into the game but I took the opportunity to plant myself in his lap.

He didn't complain, just adjusted and continuing playing. His lips pressed into my temple when he had a second and then him and Grey celebrated. I smiled as I let my hand drift towards the bottom of his shirt and I kissed his jaw hoping to distract him, "Gabs," he said with a warning and I giggled underneath of him as it was working. "Hey, stop distracting him." Grey nudged me with his foot and I laughed as Lauren shook her head.

"You're a brave, brave girl," I shook my head with a smile on my face as I looked up at him and that strong jaw with those intense blue eyes. After the boys had both been terminated from the game, Troy went in for a kiss and I pressed my hand to the side of his face. I felt so comfortable with him, more comfortable than I had felt with anyone else. I snuggled against his chest as he propped his feet up. I could live right here and be so happy.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 3_ _rd_ _, 2018_

 _North Carolina Vs Duke_

Troy was focused tonight and absolutely nothing was going to take from that focus. All day I tried to get him to talk to me but he was focused on getting the win tonight. He wasn't going to let North Carolina win on his home turf and he put in the extra work this week. Both of us working in the gym during extra hours together trying to make sure that Duke walked away with a win. As tip-off was nearing I knew he was getting nervous. He was putting in extra work on the floor before the game as he was dribbling, shooting, and free throws.

"Lauren, I'll be right back." I said as Troy was getting ready to head back to the locker room per his routine that he had followed most of the year. I went down the steps and across the court as I waved to the security guard before rounding the corner. I went behind a curtain and I waited for Troy to walk by, he was pulling his headphones off as he had a camera on him. I paused until the camera flickered off, "Troy," I called and he spun around at my voice and I moved the curtain as he dipped underneath.

"You okay?" he asked concerned and I nodded, "Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded with a lopsided smile on his face. "Yea, just the butterflies." I smiled as I pulled him into a quick kiss, "I believe in you," I whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes as I kissed him once more before disappearing down the opposite end of the court. I went back to my seat as I knew Troy probably needed that. Lauren sent me a glance and I laughed, "Stop," I said and she shook her head as I knew she probably gave Grey a great morning.

Troy and I spent the early morning working on drills and footwork. It was our relationship though. I knew he wanted to be better for tonight and I was there to help him be better. We had spent the last several weeks doing homework, going on dates, and doing more basketball. It was a comfortable routine we had gotten into but I couldn't wait until after the season to come clean to my dad so that Troy and I could do more together. I wanted to go out to the bars with him and dance publicly, I wanted to kiss him in the quad. I just wanted to put him on my snapchat without people calling my dad asking why I am alone with one of them.

The players all took the court for the final warm-ups before they did the national anthem and the big video that still gave me chills. We all cheered as the starting five were announced and I wasn't imagining it when Troy received probably the loudest applause. He was a force to be reckoned with these past several games almost bidding them a good seed in the NCAA March Madness tournament. They all took their positions on the court and I felt my stomach bubble with nerves.

Anderson tipped the ball over to Grey who took control of the possession before passing the ball over to Troy. He took the first shot of the game as he had an open look and nailed his first three. The crowd went crazy after that and Troy was grinning from ear to ear as he ran down the court to play defense. He successfully guarded the player forcing a pass that was intercepted. I bit on my lip while watching nervous for how the rest of this game was going to play out.

The first half of the game was pretty even from both sides. Troy was already up to fifteen points as the Tar heels didn't have much of a response to him. He was mixing his fake away really well and taking a variety of shots from all over the court. Grey was close behind Troy with ten points as they were both feeding and working with each other. Going into halftime they were winning by five and I was trying to shake all of my nerves that would possess the second half of this game.

"Hey," I looked over at Lauren and she smiled, "Come to the bathroom and get popcorn with me." I nodded as we both went walking up the stairs when I passed by my brother, "Trev?" he turned and smiled, "I had to make the trip up," I smiled hugging him and I leaned over to see Wyatt sleeping away. "Troy is a bit unstoppable out there." I smiled and Vivian winked at me as I laughed with a bigger smile emerging. "It's going to be a fun night," I proclaimed because of the good after parties to come.

"I bet, please, be safe." I nodded in understanding, "I will. I'll talk to you after the game." He nodded as we normally met down in the locker room after the game as a family to see our dad, something typical for all of us to do. I knew my mom was probably sitting in a suite somewhere but the game was more fun downstairs. Lauren and I did our run to the bathroom and then back over to the concession stand.

"How are you and Grey?" I asked her and she smiled, "Good, we're really good. You and T?" she asked and I smiled, "Good. We have been falling into a routine with each other and are really happy about it. I just can't wait for more." I told her with a shrug and she nodded in understanding, "I get that. You two have to hide everything and I couldn't imagine hiding my love for Grey. He is exactly what I thought he was." She said and I smiled because I knew what she was saying to me.

"You know how you said that T wasn't the person I thought he was because he just took Hallie back?" I questioned and she nodded as we paid our bill for the popcorn and headed back to our seats, "Yea," she finally said and I sighed, "Troy is nothing like that. I think…I think he just made a mistake when he took back Hallie like that but I think who he is with me is the real person he is. He is happy. He makes me happy and he protects me and he only cares about me. I mean…he's willing to quit for me if my dad makes him choose." Lauren smiled, "Do you want him to do that?" she asked and I sighed, "No, I really don't. I love watching him but I won't be able to change his mind either. He's there with me." I said and she looked over at me.

"Really?" I just nodded because I didn't want to confirm it too much.

We made it back to our seats sealing our conversation as the boys were already back out warming up. Grey found Lauren and then he nudged Troy before he looked our way as well causing me to smile as I winked at him and he only smiled before turning and making the shot. I smiled shaking my head as before I knew it we were inbounding the ball and off the way we went. The game was tied quickly after causing my stomach to tighten watching it unfold in front of me.

My dad called a timeout and the boys all met as they were discussing everything together. I bit on my nails and I took a deep breath while I glanced around before Troy went into something that I couldn't even describe as unstoppable but a force that couldn't be stopped. His teammates were throwing him the ball and everything was going in. They were even double teaming him but he really couldn't be stopped as he was driving to the basket, shooting, and when he was fouled he had yet to miss a free throw giving Duke an amazing lead.

He was on fire.

He was all smiles too.

I was all smiles.

When he shot up the basket to put the team up fifteen he roared with excitement as did the entire building. We were all screaming and cheering throughout the entire stadium of people. The blue was rocking hard and the Tar heels found themselves in a deep hole. The game ended as fast as it started when everybody was celebrating. The only thing that was left was the ACC tournament and the March Madness tournament.

Then I could tell the world about the man who I really, really cared for.

We all dispersed towards the locker room where I stood with Lauren. Trevor came down with Vivian and Wyatt as we were all hugging. The locker room door opened again with the players going out as they were going to the court. Troy locked eyes with me and I locked my eyes with him as we were both struggling. I wanted to reach for him so badly but right behind Troy was my father and I felt the stab to my heart because no matter how unstoppable Troy was on the court, it didn't mean Troy was unstoppable with the force my dad was going to bring when he found out who I was dating and who I desperately wanted to be with.

He just nodded and I nodded back as Grey and Lauren hugged each other. Troy went back out to the court and I had to turn away as tears filled my eyes. "Gabs," I looked at Trevor and he smiled, "It's okay, go back into the locker room," he suggested and I just nodded as I went back into the room. "Pst," I whipped my head around to see Troy in the film room and he held his hand out. I grabbed onto it and he pressed me back against the wall.

His lips were all over mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me back against the wall. My mouth opened to his and he groaned against me as if he wanted this to go so much farther than this. He pulled back and I pressed my forehead against his forehead. Our breathing was labored and he let a slow smile cross his face and I smiled back at him. "You killed it," I whispered and Troy smiled shaking his head.

"I think that pre-game surprise was what got me going," I giggled and I hugged him tightly, I bit on my lip to stop all of my emotions. I really couldn't be happier

* * *

 **Happy Sunday guys! I am in the BUSIEST two weeks of my life right now. Like holy smokes. Finals, work, and just everything is happening at once. Such a crazy time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Update: May 13** **th** **(WHAT) ...oh and I promise you'll really want to read the next chapter.**


	21. We Need To Talk

Chapter 21 – We need to talk

Troy's POV

 _Saturday, March 3_ _rd_ _, 2018_

I watched her dance with her friends as she threw her head back laughing while I finished my drink. It was almost painful to watch her dance and to not be right there behind her. I smiled shaking my head as I had a good night but she made it a great night. I couldn't wait for the ACC tournament and to go on to March Madness. I was excited but she made me more excited. She caused my heart to race with excitement more than the thought of playing in my all-time favorite tournament.

She looked over at me and I smiled as I nudged my shoulder towards the door of the place as we came to celebrate but I wanted to celebrate with just her. I didn't want all of these people coming up to me, congratulating me, and telling me that they couldn't wait to see me in the dance. I bit my lip and she just nodded as I finished my one and only drink as I put it back on the table as I left first. It was how we were going to coordinate it. It was going to take me longer to leave anyways.

I waved good-bye to my teammates as most of them begged me to stay but I couldn't. I have only had five seconds with her after the game and I needed more time with her. I wanted to celebrate with her and the end of the regular season with her. She was the one who made me work hard tonight. I knew she was there and she was excited to watch me succeed and to redeem myself after not being able to help my team win last time we played North Carolina.

Once I finally made it out of the door I went back to our apartment. Grey and Lauren had already disappeared off to the girl's apartment so that left my apartment. Opening the door, I left it open as my phone was still flooding with texts as I knew I had to call one person really fast. "Troy!" Audge was doing much better since her hospital stay and her spirits were high. "Hey Audge," I said with a smile as I leaned against the counter.

"You played so well tonight!" I smiled, "Thanks little babe," I said and she giggled, "Everybody keeps texting dad and going to the restaurant to tell him how well you're playing. He had a big party there tonight to watch." I knew this was something my dad would do and I was happy that this was helping him. "It was amazing," she declared and I laughed, "I know, it was a pretty unreal night." I said to her, "Are you ready for the tournament?"

"Not yet, I think I am going to soak in this celebration first." I told her and she sighed, "That's probably a good idea." The door clicked open and Gabi came through the door holding two bags of food and I could only grin. She sat the bags of food down and then wrapped her arms around my waist as she pressed her head between my shoulders. "Audge, I have to go. Get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you Troy,"

I smiled, "I love you too Audge,"

I hung up the phone and Gabi gave me an extra squeeze, I put my hand over her hand as she smiled, "I brought McDonalds," she said and I laughed, "Thanks babe," I turned around and took her into my arms as I hugged her tightly. I kissed the top of her head and she tilted her head to look up at me, "Do you know what I have wanted to do all day?" she asked and I shook my head, "No, I do not know," I said to her and she smiled one of those smiles that made my knees weak.

"I have wanted to do this," her lips pressed to mine and I smirked into the kiss. "I want to kiss you a lot," she whispered and I smiled as I pulled her lips to mine. "Really?" I whispered to her and she smiled as I kissed her lips hard. I pulled her up to the counter as her fingers drifted through my hair as I pulled her close to have her closer to me. I wanted to utter those words because I knew I felt them. I had for months, but I didn't want to scare her. I absolutely knew I felt that way. I knew that I wanted her to know but I was terrified that I was going to scare the hell out of her. Her warm lips distracted me as she squeezed the back of my neck gently.

The way she surprised me tonight? Never being scared for a moment and being there for me? I knew.

I needed to do it anyways.

Stop being a chicken.

This wasn't the time though.

Fuck, I didn't know when the correct time would be. When was the right time to tell her?

"I love you," I finally whispered and she paused, pulling away from me and I cursed mentally because I shouldn't have said it while we were making-out but damn did I love this girl. Those brown eyes looked at me wide with fear and I let my hand reach up to stroke her face gently, my blue eyes flickered up to her and she was still speechless from the words that I spoke to her. Even if she didn't say it back, I was still happy knowing that she knew I loved her so hard. I wanted to say it ten times in the past two weeks to her and I felt lighter telling her, "I have loved you since I laid eyes on you, I'm pretty sure." I whispered to her as I pulled her in for a light kiss and she was still watching me intently.

"You have this glow about you that just makes me smile. The way you can joke around with anybody but also be serious. How you became a better version of yourself because you didn't want to be the girl everybody thought. You fought back against your dad when he said those things and did all of those things about basketball. You deserved so much better than that and yet you still forgive them. You make me smile every single time I see you. You make me laugh and when Hallie broke up with me she told me that I was so in love with you that there wasn't anything she could do to change it and damn she was right. I am so in love with you. I have been for a very long time and I can't not say it anymore. I can't hold it in anymore because I want to say it all the time to you. Tonight, in the film room, it's all I wanted to say over and over again."

Tears were in her eyes and I brushed her hair behind her ear, "I love you Gabriella Rae," I whispered and she pulled me into a warm kiss. Her hand ran behind my neck and she squeezed it gently and I gripped her by her waist tightly. "I love you so much," I whispered again as I let my lips trail down her face and then down her neck as she groaned from where my lips have touched. She easily pulled on my shirt again and I shook my head as I pulled away again.

"No," she said looking straight in my eyes, "I want too." She said and I looked at her a little surprised, "Gabs, no, I do not want to rush you into anything. I didn't say that because I wanted to have sex with you or anything, I said that because I do love you. I am so in love with you." She reached up to touch my cheek and I let my head fall into the palm of her hand. It felt good to feel her warmth against my skin. "I know you didn't say that to have sex with me because I know exactly what you are talking about. The moment you step into a room, I feel at ease and safe. The moment our eyes catch and you smile, my stomach fills with butterflies. The moment that you hold my hand or surprise me with flowers, I remind myself that I was lucky to give you a chance." She paused and bit down on my lip looking at her.

"The day I met you we bonded over coffee and music. Basketball was also a good bond but still…you make me so happy. This is nothing like Cooper. I had zero feelings for Cooper. He never made my skin tingle or goosebumps by just a simple wink. You Troy Bolton have been so good to me. You have never pushed me past anything I haven't wanted to do and when I see you all I see is love from you. I love you Troy, I love you as a person. I love your heart you wear on your sleeve and how you want to do everybody right. You made mistakes but you also fixed every single mistake and the moment I knew I loved you was the moment you told me that you knew who you would chose when it came to basketball or me and when you said me…" she paused and I let my thumb stroke her skin as I kissed her gently. "I love you so much Troy Davis," goosebumps flew down my back as our lips locked again. I pulled back to look into her brown eyes and she had so much desire behind her eyes.

I could only shake my head as I meshed our lips together again as the kiss was full of love and passion. It made my heart burst inside my chest as she went for my shirt for the third time and this time I let her successfully slip it over my head. She went to set it down but I shook my head as I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I shut the door to that room and locked it tightly as she dropped the shirt to the ground.

Her arms locked behind my neck as our lips were so tangled together I didn't know where mine started and hers ended. My hands slipped up her shirt for the very first time and her skin rushed with heat against my fingertips. Her skin was so smooth and soft as I put her onto my dresser. I knew how I wanted this to go and I didn't want it to go fast. I tried to slow down the kisses as I took my time. When we separated I pulled off her shirt this time to reveal the grey bra.

She gasped in a breath of air and I kissed her again. "I fucking love you," I whispered into her ear and she smiled as she took my hand gently and placed it on the back of her bra. I took that as a hint to unfasten it and I easily did with the one hand as it fell from her body. Her breasts pressed against my chest causing chills to run down my spine. My dick tingled with excitement as it had been a while since this had happened but this was the first time I didn't want to rush it.

The kisses were long and drawn out, our hands exploring every single inch of our bodies. Her cool hands wrapped around the back of my neck as she brushed her fingers through my hair and then down my back letting her fingernails scrape down my back. I broke my mouth from hers before I let myself trail kisses down her neck and then over her collarbone where I finally let my tongue swipe across that tattoo that made me want her a long time ago.

The first time I really touched her was that moment in my apartment where my fingers traced that tattoo. She moaned tilting her head back and I closed my eyes to that single noise as I focused on her for a sane amount of time causing her pull me in closer to her as she squeezed me to her waist. I groaned when her lips found mine again and I intertwined our fingers. Gentle kisses went along that line as I then smoothed my lips down her sternum until I came to her breasts. I looked up at her for permission because I didn't want to take this too far if she wasn't ready, "Are you sure you want to do this B? We don't have too," I whispered and she groaned, "Troy, please, please, I want to have sex with you so badly." She whispered and I felt the familiar ache in my body. I wanted her. I wanted to bury myself deep within her and her only.

I let my tongue do a circle on her areola as she made the softest sigh and my knees buckled as I held onto the dresser. She reached over and gently pulled away the belt from my body while I squeezed her body closer to mine. I finally picked her up and I took her over to the bed as I laid her flat against it while my body hovered over hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I let my lips go back to hers again.

We were slow and quiet as we took our time to explore each other. My lips hitting every single curve of her body. The tender touch between each other as I brushed her hair away from her ear as she finally removed my jeans that were around my waist and I pressed my face into her neck as I breathed in and out. "Are you sure Gabi? I don't want to rush you into this," I whispered as I looked down at her and she giggled shaking her head back and forth as her finger touched my lips.

"I want to do this." She whispered and I nodded my head as I kissed her again. The slow painful kind of kisses that make you want to make everything move faster but I also knew that we would only get this first one time and I didn't want to rush it. Her body moved against mine and I felt her lips on my neck. I groaned with satisfaction and she let her fingers drag along my skin.

Slowly, each piece of clothing was discarded in the room with our heavy breaths going along with it. Once she was completely naked against my skin I could barely stand it. Her brown eyes connected with mine and I smiled, "You're beautiful," I told her and she smiled with a laugh coming from those perfect lips as knew how to get her closer. She moaned my name causing my body to tighten in response.

I reached down as I stroked her gently and she let her legs fall apart even wider as she groaned with happiness. I watched her face as I continued to do it because I was damn sure going to make this time unforgettable for her compared to the last one. "Oh, oh," she mumbled and I reached up to press my lips against hers again while I continued. "Holy fuck," she quivered underneath of me and I felt satisfied knowing how turned on she was and how much she did want this. There were no blocks between us. There was only trust and love.

Reaching around I found my drawer as I pulled it open to find a condom as I couldn't wait anymore. I eased it on and she was breathing heavily as I pressed my lips to hers again. Both of us were mumbling each other name and there was so many sighs and affirmations that this was so damn good. My eyes hovered over hers as they were heavy with lust and passion, I almost wanted one more yes from her mouth because I didn't want her to regret this like she regrets the first time.

She must have known, she always did, so she pulled her lips back to mine to tell me that this was okay, her legs folding out and I moved myself over her before lowering and she gasped, her eyes closing fully as if I hit the right spot on the first try. I eased into her and then back out as she felt so damn fucking good. I moaned into her neck and she gripped her nails into my back, "Oh T, I love you," she whispered and I mostly lost it there listening to her express her love for me.

She wasn't far behind me again as I pressed my lips to her again. "I love you so much," I whispered into her ear as my sweaty body pressed against her sweaty body and she was gasping for air. We both laid still for quite some time until I finally got up to dispose of the condom. I then went back to the bed and she curled up into my arms as I let out a long sigh as I held her. "Wow," she finally mumbled and I laughed as I turned to kiss her.

Her mouth felt so right against mine.

"If I would have known it was going to be like that, we would have done that a long time ago." She proclaimed and I chuckled as I pulled back to look at her. "You're so beautiful," I whispered and she reached up and stroked my face. "Thank you for making sure that I wanted to do this," she said and I looked into her brown eyes and I nodded, "I don't want you to regret this night like you did the other one." She let off a small smile and shook her head, "T, when I tell you that this was a million times better than that night…I'm not joking but I think it's because I love you so hard and so much." I kissed her again and well…

It was going to be a very sleepless night.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Sunday, March 4_ _th_ _, 2018_

Waking up the next morning with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist made butterflies erupt into my stomach for the billionth time since last night. When I came back here last night, I figured it was just going to be a quick make-out session to celebrate the win but then he dropped the love word that he so desperately has wanted to say for weeks…it made me feel everything more. It was an easy leap of faith for me after that because I loved him so hard.

He made last night so special too and asking me one thousand times if I was sure made it even better. Damn, was it a good night. I didn't know it was supposed to be like that at all. I didn't know that it was supposed to feel that good and the connection that I felt to him now? It was so much deeper than it originally was and I knew there was never going back. I fucking loved this man if my dad liked it or not.

I'd take out student loans, bury myself in debt, and run a marathon if it meant I could be with this man. I wiggled in his embrace before I got up and I moved to the bathroom as I stole his toothpaste spreading some on my finger to brush my teeth as I peed. We stayed up late into the night and it had to be the middle of the afternoon by now. I wasn't sure where my phone was or even where half my clothes were.

I took in a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair going twenty different directions. My eyes glowing with happiness and my body just felt…right. The more I relive last night, the madder I was at myself for giving myself up to somebody who didn't care about me at all. Who didn't make me feel the way I felt last night. That was just…wow. I finished in the bathroom as I scooped up Troy's t-shirt from last night as I saw him snuggled into his pillow and I couldn't shake my smile.

Going out to the living room in search for my cell phone, which was right by the bag of food I brought in last night, to see a few messages on the front. One from Trevor, one from my dad, and then one from Lauren.

 _Trevor: Want to watch Wy for a while this morning?_

I peeked at the time to see it was well after one in the afternoon. Oops.

I ended up calling him.

"Well, I'm glad you're alive." He spoke and I laughed, "You know how it goes after a win like that." I said as I leaned against the counter. "I never dated the star of the show though," I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "It was a good night. That was for sure." I responded and Trevor laughed, "Sorry I couldn't help this morning."

"No problem, we just had mom and dad watch him."

"Good, did you and Viv have a good morning?"

"Excellent. It was some quality time we needed." I looked down and I nodded, "I know, have a good rest of your morning." I told him and we exchanged good-byes before I hung up. I then glanced at the message from dad making sure that I had a safe night. I sent a reply saying it was a good night but a long one. Finally, I glanced at a message from Lauren.

 _Lauren: How was your night last night? Grey and I are going to get brunch and then he'll probably be back._

I glanced at the time stamp that it was sent over an hour ago. I sighed as I made sure nothing was left in the kitchen before I went to the other side back to Troy's room shutting the door. I crawled back into bed with him and he turned his head, his eyes opening slightly with a little smile on his face. "You okay?" he asked me and I nodded as I laid back down and he quickly scooped my body against his. "Perfect," I whispered and I reached up to kiss his jaw and he smiled. "I could get used to this." He whispered and I smiled as I shook my head. "What shift do you have at the coffee shop?" Troy groaned at those words.

"Four,"

He eased around me as he picked up his cell phone that was plugged in, I unplugged it as he pulled it over me and he groaned looking at the time on his phone. I plugged my phone in as he must have had a slew of messages on his phone as he was typing for quite some time. My eyes rested against as he tried to keep his eyes open while responding but he was having difficulty. He finally rested his phone on his chest. "I set my alarm for three," he mumbled and I laughed as I rolled into his side to kiss him square on the mouth.

"Good afternoon," I finally said and he smiled as his hands crept up his shirt before they landed on my ass. "Good afternoon," he replied, those blue eyes looked right at mine and I buried my face against his neck as he held me securely to his chest. "Thank you for last night," I whispered quietly and he laughed, "No, thank you," I shook my head as I propped myself up to actually look at him. "This morning, I thought about it, and I am so mad at myself for not waiting because I can promise you…you made me feel good about myself. You made it great and compared to the whole Cooper thing…I wish I would have waited for somebody that I love. That I trust. That I can't be without. The connection…it was so intense." I said and Troy could only nod his head in agreement. "That, it surely was, I have never experienced something like last night." He said and I smiled as I reached down to kiss him again.

This time it was cut short by the apartment door opening as we heard Grey and Lauren arrive back at the apartment. "I guess our fun is over," he said and I giggled, "Nah, want to watch Netflix?" I asked and he grinned as he reached for his remote as we laid in bed together and binged watched a new series together. He mostly stayed awake as he kept up with a few different conversations on his phone while we watched together.

When his alarm went off he groaned and turned to bury his head into his pillows. "I would give just about anything to lay here all day with you," he whispered and I smiled as I kissed him. "You need to go to work and I need to do homework. So, I will gather my homework and do homework at your work." He smiled, "Fair, if you take a fast shower with me." He said and I smirked, "Are we actually going to shower?"

Troy played innocent, "OF course."

Yea, we didn't just shower.

But I also wasn't complaining.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 7_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Brooklyn, NY_

 _ACC Tournament_

Troy's POV

I chilled back in the hotel room as we had arrived in Brooklyn this afternoon, then had practice, before our game tomorrow. We were playing Notre Dame and we were favored by plenty for most of us to relax long enough to just breathe before we probably had to play North Carolina again. Grey entered the room and he looked at me, "You have been in a really, really good mood this week." He spoke as he collapsed onto his bed and I couldn't do anything but laugh.

"It's been a good week." I proclaimed and Grey shook his head back and forth, "Nope, something is up." Grey propped himself up as he looked at me and I just shook my head as Gabi sent me a text as she was flying up tomorrow morning. "YOU TWO HAD SEX!" he proclaimed loudly causing me to jump and drop my phone as he scared the piss out of me. I laughed as I shrugged, "If that's what you want to believe." I said to him as I sat up and Grey laughed.

"I thought she was happier too this week. That explains it. You two finally did the deed." I laughed shaking my head, "You make it sound awful," I told him, "We dated for pretty much two months before we did it." I told him and Grey shook his head, "I'm assuming she came on to you," I nodded, "Basically, I mean, we were both wanting to do it but I wasn't going to unless she said yes about fifty times and I did make her."

Grey laughed, "Good?" he asked with an eyebrow twitch and I smirked, "I've never craved it like I do with her. Like…" I just smirked with a shrug, "It's good." I finally proclaimed and Grey laughed, "Good. I wondered what you two were doing in there on Sunday." I laughed. "That afternoon was mostly just Netflix." I told him and he shrugged, "Netflix and Chill…you go man." I laughed shaking my head as I felt my phone vibrate.

My dad was calling me and I answered it, "Hey," I said as I sat up to take my phone call into the hallway. "Hey, we sent something to the hotel for you before the big game tomorrow. It said it arrived." I squinted my eyebrows together as I went to the elevator. "What did you send?" I asked him as I pressed the down button. I stepped onto the elevator as my dad spoke again, "Just go downstairs and see," I narrowed my eyes.

"Dad?"

"Troy?"

"What is it?" I questioned again and he laughed, "Just go." The elevator doors opened and I was quickly greeted with my answer as Audge wrapped her body around me. I laughed as I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Audgey," I breathed and she giggled, "We're all here!" she proclaimed and I quickly made my eyes leave towards the three other members of my family. Jake was even present. I smiled as I dropped Audge back to the floor and then I went over as I hugged my mom tightly.

"How is my superstar?" I laughed, "I'm great." I spoke and she smiled at me as she looked me over like any mother would do. I hugged my dad and then shoved Jake as he laughed, "Good for you to finally show up," I said and he held his hands up, "It just worked out." I finally gave him a hug as I looked at all of my family. "We're stuck here for the rest of the evening but we can hang out?" I suggested and they all nodded as my parents went up to their room and I smiled as Audge was talking a mile a minute.

My dad pulled me backwards when we got to their room and he let everybody else enter, "You look happy," he acknowledged and I couldn't hide the stupid grin on my face. "It's been a good few months." I said and my dad just narrowed his eyes towards me. "We still haven't told him yet." I spoke just in case he came out of nowhere. My dad just raised his eyebrows towards me. "We're mostly just making sure it was something worth losing things over." I told him with a shrug, "Then we wanted to wait till the season was over so that he wasn't mad during the season."

"I guess that is smart…I'm assuming it is going well?"

I couldn't hide it from my dad, "Dad, I'm head over heels in love with her. She just…she makes me really happy." My dad couldn't stop the smile on his face, "That's amazing Troy, I'm happy for you. Whatever happens it'll be okay. You got the experience of a lifetime this season." I smiled with a nod, "I know. I told her that I didn't care if he kicked me off the team because I wanted to be with her. I'll just stay at Duke and cheer her on as she is walking back onto the Women's basketball team."

My dad smirked, "Oh boy, another basketball player," I laughed as the door swung open, "C'mon boys, let's go." My mom said and I laughed as we went into the room as I smiled because this was a nice surprise to have my family here to cheer me on. My girl would be here to cheer me on. And I was ready to tackle this tournament.

* * *

 _Thursday, March 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I was bundled up as the New York winds were rushing past me as Lauren stood by my side as we navigated the streets together. "How are you and Troy?" she asked and I just smiled, "We're really good." I told her and she saw right through that, "AH hell…good? Better than Cooper?" I could only snort loudly at that because they couldn't even compare. "Absolutely. It was great and he definitely cared more about me during it than Cooper did. He made it about me and holy hell…"

Lauren grinned, "You finally realize what you have been missing out on." I laughed as we walked into the hotel to see all of the boys in the lobby. I then noticed all of Troy's family as well. I could only smile looking at the sight in front of me. "Gabi!" Audrey remember me as she came running up to give me a tight hug. "How are you?" I asked and she smiled, "Good! We surprised Troy last night and we are here until they lose!"

"Hopefully they don't," I said and she smiled as Troy looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes. A smile plastered on that face that probably couldn't be wiped off. This was our first away trip together and I was terrified that we were going to slip. My dad could be lurking at any corner and we had made it so far without a slip. Troy nudged his dad and his dad looked at him before he smiled over towards me. I walked over and I made sure to stand away from Troy.

"Lauren, this is the Bolton family. I don't know if you remember them from the Portland tournament." I spoke carefully and Lauren smiled, "I do. Troy, your dad cooks one hell of a meal." They both laughed as it almost sounded the same and I felt goosebumps travel up and down my arms. "Thank you, Lauren, I do remember vaguely getting to chat." Troy caught my eye and I just shook my head back and forth. A small frown placed over his lips causing my stomach to tighten.

I almost hoped they lost early in March Madness so I could just finally tell my dad. The group chatted for a bit until my dad came downstairs, he spotted me with a smile on his face. Our relationship was getting back to normal as the girls were traveling the rest of the year giving me more time off. I would still practice with them when they are at home but I was taking this opportunity to step away to watch the boys play.

"Gabi, I see you met the Bolton's again. They decided to surprise Troy so I can only assume he is going to drop another 45-point game for me." Troy laughed awkwardly as I just knew that game had nothing to do with his family or where he was but everything to do with the fight we had that day. Tonight, could be another story as well…it could be that we have had such a great week together that it could happen again.

I'm glad his parents showed up.

"Let's hope so," Troy's dad spoke. Sam Bolton took a striking resemblance to his sons and Jessie Bolton had a definite resemblance as they were so proud of their son. I wished my parents always felt the same about me but I knew that my parents were scared that I was going to mess everything up in the long run. That I was going to be a failure. That I wasn't going to be good enough to be their child. "Gabi, do you want to come practice with us? Coach P says you are looking really good."

"Nah, I think am going to check in and hang around the hotel before the game tonight." My dad just nodded as Troy knew why I wasn't going because if I had to go up against him? No thanks. "Gabi, we're going to explore New York if you want to join us?" Sam said and I looked over at Troy's father and I just nodded, "That would be awesome. Lauren, do you want to go?" I asked turning to her and she nodded with a smile on her face. The boys all loaded up the bus as we went to check in and finish putting on our warm gear as we met the Bolton's down in the lobby.

"Troy told me," I turned surprised at his dad and I smiled, "I figured he did. He loves his family. I wish it was as simple with my family." He smiled as he drew me into a tight hug, which took me by surprise but I took it. "He's really happy and I can only assume you brought that upon him. I am happy for the both of you no matter what happens." I thanked him as his wife and kids joined us as we skipped across New York together while the boys practiced.

Audrey was quick to attach herself to my side and we took many different snapchats sending most of them to Troy as she was giggly and all smiles. Lauren and I were in love with the city as we both had been for years when we visited in high school. I took in a deep breath of the cool air because it was going to be a good night.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Saturday, March 10_ _th_ _, 2018_

I was nervous. Troy and the team had played so well since they got to the big tournament. They even took down North Carolina…barely last night. Grey, Troy, and Anderson each had a big part in the game last night sharing high honors and now as we were half way through the game against Virginia I was so nervous. The game had been tired for basically the entire game and I just couldn't watch anymore. I took a big breath as I was sitting with Troy's family tonight and Lauren.

Troy was having another great game and I just couldn't imagine this team without him next year. My dad had become too dependent on Troy for this to not be a thing. I bit down on my lip as Troy drew a foul and he just shook his head. He went to the free throw line as his mom was stressed next to me. She was so stressed I thought she was going to puke. This was basically for the number one seed in the tournament between Virginia or Duke.

Troy made both of his free throws and I looked at Audrey who was just as stressed as her mom. I really loved Troy's family a lot as they made me happy. I understood why Troy loved and missed them so much. Troy bounced the ball down the court as he began a play and I just really couldn't watch.

"You look like you're going to puke," I only nodded my head towards Lauren because I wasn't too convinced that I wasn't going to puke. I felt awful. I watched him continue to work as it was so different having so much attachment to him. I looked over at my dad and then back to Troy as he missed a shot and then took off after the rebound as he wrangled it back and threw it to Anderson. They were setting up another play but the shot clock was ticking off quickly before Jayson threw up a shot.

There was only two minutes left in the game and then we would know but the score was still tied at 68-68. I bit down on my lip again as the boys hustled back to the other side and played defense. I loved to watch Troy play defense as he was good at it. He was low and could predict the next step of the player in front of him. I did help him a ton with film recently as we would lay in bed and talk about it a lot.

I was showing him all of my tricks.

I didn't do that for anybody.

The stadium was buzzing between the two teams as we ticked down to a minute as Virginia now had the lead by two. My dad was fouling now and I was holding my breath as they fouled the right player as he missed both and it ticked down to 30 seconds on the clock.

Troy was holding the ball as I knew they wanted it to touch the rim and knock more time off the clock. The shot clock and the game clock were off by like four seconds as I watched the play unfold and I knew exactly what they were doing from the very beginning of it. They swung the ball around the key before Grey and Anderson crashed towards the boards and they put up a shot that was only supposed to touch the rim.

Grey snagged the ball to turn the shot clock off and give the team ten seconds. My dad used his final timeout as I couldn't even breath. It was a quick timeout before they were taking the court. Troy's blue jersey was clinging to his body as he was looking at the set-up of the other team before inbounding the ball. He was quick to throw it to Grey before the play set into motion and there was only three seconds on the clock.

My body stood up as I watched Grey throw it to Troy as he set up outside the key and once it hit his hands it was already back in the air towards the basket when the buzzer sounded. I held my breath as it was like slow motion to watch the ball in mid-air before it hit the rim and circled in causing the Duke side of the stadium to burst into screams as they won by a single point. The team was mobbing Troy and I couldn't stop the grin on my face as they were bouncing and screaming.

It was a great thing to watch.

My eyes connected with his for a brief moment and he only smiled softly and I smiled softly back because if we did anything else I would break. We were close. So, close.

* * *

Troy's POV

The high from winning a big game was something that I couldn't describe. When we locked eyes on the floor, I just wanted to walk up to her and kiss the living hell out of her because I had a good game. I wanted to celebrate. I was the reason, not to brag, that we won this game. I was unstoppable again tonight draining shots left and right. It was a really good night and I was just living on a high but it killed me that I couldn't hug her. Kiss her. I couldn't do anything but just stare at her.

Hats and t-shirts were passed around as we all dawned them in front of the camera. We received the trophy and we all celebrated as I smiled big but my eyes kept drifting to hers. I took in a deep breath and when we all walked into the locker room, I wiped the sweat off my hands onto my shorts as I just couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't pretend to be happy on the court if I couldn't have her afterwards.

Coach walked by on a high as we weren't supposed to win this game. It was supposed to be Virginia. "Troy, you had one hell of a game. One hell of a winning shot at the end." Coach walked by and I paused as I turned to look at him. "Coach, can we talk?" I asked and Coach turned to look at me. "You okay?" he asked and I just hesitated, "We should talk in an office," I recommended and he nodded his head as he walked off to the hospital and I felt as if I was spinning. My eyes locked with Grey and he shook his head back and forth as if knew exactly what I was going to do. He probably did. He grabbed my arm and I pulled away. "Troy, please,"

"No, I can't do this anymore," I stressed and Grey just shook his head.

Coach shut the door and I looked at my hands as they were shaking so bad I couldn't even try to keep them still. "What's wrong Troy?" I swallowed on the lump in my throat because I guess if I was never to play another basketball game again this was one to go out on. I looked up at him as I just nodded my head, "I uh…" I shook my head as I let a stupid smile cross my face. "I'm so madly in love with your daughter," I finally blurted and I saw his eyes grow wide at my statement and before he could speak I started speaking again because I had a whole speech planned out but this wasn't supposed to be for a while.

"I met her in August, she didn't show up to the first practice I was at when you gave me the warning. I didn't know _who_ she was and after practice I was walking campus and I literally ran into your daughter sir. She was on the phone and she apologized profusely and then she asked if I liked coffee and everybody knows by now I am obsessed with coffee. So, we got coffee together and we bonded over a band we both liked and we just really hit it off. She was the first person to really talk to me besides the basketball team. She didn't have any idea who I was, I didn't have any idea who she was but man over the next like three days we both fell hard for each other. Then she found out I was Grey's roommate and we both quickly realized that we were making a mistake with each other and we stopped. I can't say it was easy but we stopped and we just tried to be friends."

I breathed as I saw the anger building on Coach Montez's face as he looked at me with just a complete death stare. I was almost terrified he was going to kill me. "Then my ex-girlfriend came back and we were hoping that would push distance between the two of us but it only made the both of us jealous. Especially when she got with Dallas. There was just a lot of jealousy and we fought a lot and it wasn't good. So, the night of the whole Dallas situation and she called me sobbing because she was so upset? I lost it. I wanted to kill Dallas that night but instead I went to her. I comforted her. I let her sleep in my bed. Shower in my shower and it was over after that because I broke up with Hallie and she broke up with Dallas for obvious reasons and I don't know, it just happened and if I am no longer on the team then okay, but I can't…I can't sit back anymore and pretend that I don't love her like I do because Coach Montez, I love her so hard."

Coach went to say something but I again just shook my head, "Let me finish before you kick me off the team okay? I never wanted to fall for your daughter. It was never intentional and Gabi didn't know who I was when we made our connection and it's a connection that we couldn't ignore. I'm sorry that I broke your rules, I'm sorry that I did the one thing that I wasn't supposed to do but I couldn't stop it either. She makes me play better. She pushes me to be better. Watching her get back up and playing basketball again? It's inspiring and man do I love her. I love her smile, I love how she laughs, and I love her dedication to whatever she puts her mind too."

I took a big breath as I shook my head, "This definitely wasn't something she did. She told me all about Cooper. She told me that she never wanted to tell you or get together until I graduated so that I could continue to play basketball but tonight…after hitting that shot? I just wanted to hug her. I just wanted to celebrate with her and if I can't celebrate with her…then I don't want to play this game anymore. It's not worth it." I spoke and Coach was mostly speechless but this point and I just looked at him.

His brown eyes flickered to mine, "You disobeyed the one rule I set for this team because I do not want my daughter hurt by any of you. You are my players and I need a hard separation because how am I supposed to treat you fairly when it comes to her? She is my daughter." I bit on my lip and I shrugged, "I told you Coach, I don't have to be on this team anymore. I don't need to be on this team anymore because I am choosing her over this. I don't want this without her."

Coach looked at me and I knew he couldn't believe I was doing this to him. "You are too talented to give it up for a girl," he spoke standing up shaking his head, "She's not just any girl. She's _the_ girl. I definitely would have never done this for Hallie. I would have never just quit playing the game I love for Hallie if she asked me too but when I say that I would do anything to have Gabi in my life? To be open about our relationship? We aren't just starting this…we tested the waters before and I just…I love her." I repeated hoping that he would understand and I knew Coach was furious with me and I just…I didn't care anymore.

"Coach," I turned around to see Grey in the door with Anderson on the other side of him who didn't know anything to my knowledge. "If he goes, we go." Grey said, "Him and Gabi have one hell of a connection and it's not fair that he can't have both things that he wants. He is too talented to let go because he accidently fell in love with your daughter. They both tried to resist it. They tried so hard and I watched them fight it off. They couldn't. If you would spend ten minutes around them you would see it." Coach's face was getting red and I looked at my teammates who were supporting me and I couldn't stop my smile.

"Yea, Coach, I had no idea myself but I don't want to see Troy go. We wouldn't have won half our games without him. He isn't a Cooper, he tried to fight his feelings for her. She did the same thing. It just happens."

"All three of you get the hell out of this office. Bolton, I swear to God, if you break her heart I will kick you off this team and I will never let her speak to you again." I looked at coach as I couldn't stop the grin on my face, "So are you saying that it's okay? That I can keep my spot on this team and be with her? Publicly?" He growled shaking his head, "I can't lose another player like that but you better never speak of her in ways I would never want to hear…understood?"

I just nodded my head as I grinned, "Thank you Coach, I promise, I am going to take care of her." He just shook his head as I exited the room as Anderson and Grey both grinned, "I'll be back," I said holding up my finger as I went running out of the locker room and I searched high and low for her in the crowd on the floor. My eye finally tracked her as she was taking pictures with Lauren as I ran over with my uniform untucked.

She spotted me and gave me a confused look as I took three more steps before I put my hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss so hard that she squeaked underneath of me. It didn't last long as she began to panic about the people around us, "I told him," I whispered into her ear and she backed away from me but grabbed my biceps, "What?" she spoke carefully and fear crept up her face as I just nodded my head.

"I couldn't do it Gabi, I wanted to just pull you into my arms after that winning shot and if I couldn't celebrate with you then I couldn't do this anymore. So, I told him. I told him everything and he's pissed for sure but he didn't kick me off the team mostly due to Grey and Anderson stepping in." Gabi was so confused but then she just wrapped her arms around my neck and I squeezed her tightly as I buried my face into her neck. "I love you," I whispered into her ear and I could feel the tears against my neck as I just held onto her.

"I love you too," she whispered and I looked back at her as I gave her a simple kiss and she stroked my face. There were tears in her eyes and I smiled shaking my head, "I'll see you at the hotel, okay?" she just nodded as she dropped from my waist and I could only smile myself shaking my head because it worked.

I didn't think it was going to.

But it did.

* * *

 **EK. What do you think?**

 **Please please please tell me everything you were just feeling during this chapter! I need to know!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next update: May 27** **th**


	22. Free

Chapter 22 – Free

 _Saturday, March 10_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

When he came up and kissed me on the court? I was pissed. When he told me that he finally told my dad? I was shocked, scared, and worried that my boyfriend was no longer a Duke basketball player. When he said that my dad didn't kick him off the team and Grey and Anderson stood up with him? I was speechless. I could breathe again but I knew I needed to go and talk to him myself. I walked towards the back and I looked at the locker room doors when half the team emerged as they were going to get pictures taken on the court with the trophy and family. Cut the netting. All of that fun jazz that they still needed to do.

I could only assume Troy delayed it with his little revealing.

My dad came out towards the end and he zeroed in on me. His eyes were angry as if he was only seeing the color red right now. Fear struck through my body and I felt my hands ring together because I loved my dad and I didn't want to do this but…I couldn't stop it anymore.

He cleared his throat as I looked over at him, "I'm sorry," I spoke up honestly, "Troy didn't tell me everything, just that he told you, but it wasn't what either of us wanted. We tried dad. We just couldn't do it anymore and I really love him. This isn't a Cooper thing where I am mad at you. We started testing the water before I found out about everything. He's the one that pushed me to talk to you guys again. He's the one who knew I could do it again. I love him." I whispered and my dad just nodded his head, he wouldn't make eye contact with me anymore. His eyes stared straight ahead and I was trying to get him to just look at me.

"He said that about ten thousand times in his little speech." My dad sneered with anger. "He better focus on the basketball game, and he better never speak of you in any way that would make me want to kick him off the team." I shook my head back and forth, "That's not Troy, did you ever hear him speak of Hallie that way?" my dad didn't say anything and I knew he was angry. "Look, if I forgive you and let go everything about my past with basketball and what you did to me, will you please just let me be happy with a man I love?"

"We'll talk about this later." He said stiffly and walked away, I guess that was better than nothing. I inhaled as I leaned back against the wall and I went back out to the court to see Troy laughing with his hat backwards cutting down the net as he tucked a piece away for him in his gym shorts. I went over and Lauren was grinning from ear to ear, "You happy?" she asked and I smiled and nodded, "I am. I can't believe he did that though."

Lauren shoved her phone in my face to see a picture of Troy and I in a deep kiss. His hands on my face and my legs wrapped around his waist as I couldn't stop the smile. "Will you send that to me?" I asked her and she nodded her head up and down as I got the message seconds later. "I can't believe he did it either." She told me honestly, "But I am really glad he did." I shook my head as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled as I tilted my head back to look up at him. His blue eyes were sparkling and I could only smile up at him with the biggest smile.

"We probably shouldn't flaunt too much in front of my father," I told him as his nose pressed into my neck and he laughed, "I know, but I can't help but want to show the world, my girl." I paused at his words and I felt butterflies in my stomach with them. The hotness of his skin against mine made me want him even more. "Troy!" I heard his name as I looked up to see his family. Troy let go as he smiled picking up Audge and swinging her upside causing massive giggles. "Guys, I would like you to officially meet my girlfriend Gabi," my cheeks rushed with heat as Audge gasped loudly, "Really?!" Troy laughed and nodded as he sat her down and Audge crushed my legs with a big hug.

Sam and Jessie shared a knowing look between each other and then a smile over towards their son. I could only smile at the scene around me as I was so happy. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders with the news. The celebration on the court was nothing like the celebration I couldn't wait to have with Troy later. I couldn't wait to celebrate that we could hold hands in public and be with each other. That's all I wanted to do.

Troy was taking pictures with the team and then him and Grey were laughing holding the trophy together. It was a lot of fun watching them all celebrate. I couldn't wait until the tournament and I really hoped that my dad didn't punish him. Troy took a big risk today. I inhaled as I collected my stuff and I began to walk away with Lauren. We began the walk back to the hotel and when we made it back I sat down on my bed as I took the picture that she sent me.

I smiled looking at the picture and I quickly edited the photo before I put it on my Instagram as I was taking my big risk tonight. I was making this official without really talking to my dad but he knew and he found out from Troy himself. I smiled as I began to type my little note.

 _You moved here in August and nobody knew much about you. You were the kid from Oregon. Tonight, Troy Bolton, you made a name for yourself throughout households in America. I've been lucky enough to fall head over heels in love with you on this crazy adventure and I can't wait to watch you during The Dance. Congrats T, you are one of a kind._

My lips parted with a smile as I posted the photo and instant likes began to roll in. My phone then rang not but two minutes later with Jade's name across the front. I laughed and I answered the phone, "How long have you been dating that hot piece of meat?" she asked and I laughed, "Since January," I said as I traced a pattern on my leg and Jade screamed, "You lucky bitch," she said and I laughed, "It's been a lot of fun and man…"

"He's good, isn't he?" I giggled, "Yea,"

"Damn…"

There was a knock on the door and I knew Lauren was down in the lobby with Grey and I moved off the bed. I went and opened the door and Troy was standing on the other side, "Jade, I gotta go," I mumbled into the phone before hanging up. I pulled Troy into my hotel room and he laughed as he pressed me back against the door. His lips devouring mine. I could barely breathe against him and he stroked my face.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled as I let my hands fall into his hair. "We need to both have a conversation with my dad tomorrow," Troy just nodded his head as he pressed his nose into my skin, "Tomorrow night, Grey won't be around and I need you to be around." I smiled as I kissed him again. I could get used to this.

* * *

 _Sunday, March 11_ _th_ _, 2018_

I knocked on the door of my dad's office as Troy was right behind me. We were going to have a grown-up conversation as my dad ignored both of us yesterday during travel. I tried to talk to him twice but he just shook his head and walked away from me. For some reason, that upset me the most. My dad looked up and he frowned glancing between the two of us. His eyes went right back to his work and he shook his head as if he knew that we had trapped him. "What," he spat and I cringed as Troy and me both took a seat across from his desk. "Dad," I spoke and he looked up at me. His brown eyes were tired and I just looked at him, "Please just hear us out." I started and he wanted to protest, "Please dad, after everything these past couple of years you owe me that much." He inhaled deeply and he looked straight at me. Not allowing any eye contact with Troy.

"Fine." He said and he dropped his pen and I looked at him, "First, please don't be mad at Troy." I started. My dad's jaw ticked with a hint of anger as he still wouldn't look at Troy.

"Or Gabi," Troy piped in, his eyes diverting to him for a millisecond before they were right back to me, "I just don't understand why you two couldn't follow simple rules. In the very beginning I said no to the both of you about this. I shouldn't have to struggle this hard to keep one rule afloat for my players and my daughter." He muttered and Troy took a deep breath, "We tried. Hard. It was just…too hard. There was too much chemistry between us to not try. So, we tried and it's working and…" he paused and shook his head as I took over, "I love him dad, this isn't like Cooper. I was angry with Cooper." I paused and I looked at him with a shrug, "If I am being honest, I only got with Cooper to make you mad dad. I only did it because I wanted to make you angry and I wanted you to hate me. I wanted to feel something because I was numb without basketball and I was just lost. I wanted to feel. With Troy? I never wanted him to get in trouble. I never wanted to jeopardize his chance on the court. I never wanted to do any of this because I love watching Troy play. I love getting to see him grow on the court. He's outstanding."

My words stopped as my dad let his eyes stay locked on me as I spoke. "Troy was never a game to me. He was never somebody to make you angry. I am finally patching my relationship with you Dad, I would never get with a guy to ruin it again. Troy and I just…we work." My dad cleared his throat and I could hear the anger deep down inside. "Why did you even start?" he asked and I exhaled, "We didn't know each other at the beginning." I clarified and Troy told me he said this too but maybe I needed to clarify it. "We were just two college students. We both backed up quickly after I found out he was staying with Grey." My dad rubbed his jaw back and forth.

Troy looked over at me and he gave a little small before he looked at my dad. My eyes flickered to my dad and he just looked angry. I took a deep breath as I looked at him harder, "Dad, when is the last time you remember me really, really happy?" I asked him, my dad looked down at his hands and he then looked up at me with a sad look on his face. A few seconds ticked by as he turned his wedding ring on his hand and he let out a sigh, "In high school," he finally said and I nodded sadly, "Yes, that was the last time I was truly happy and then everything happened." I spoke and my dad didn't meet my eyes this time as, how could he? He was the one who took away my happiness. "And then Troy walked into my life and all of a sudden I was _happy_ again without basketball in my life. Which is what you wanted right?" My dad shook his head, "Not with one of my players! I wanted you to be happy just not with one of my players. Not with a boy who will break your heart and then still be here." he protested and I shook my head as was Troy because he didn't have plans on breaking my heart any time soon.

"You don't get to always have it your way dad. You told me that I couldn't play basketball anymore, you told me that I couldn't date certain people, you told me that I needed to be happy but guess what Dad? I was miserable without basketball. Miserable not being able to date the person I really wanted to date. I wasn't happy and I wish you would just open your eyes and see that I am finally happy because I have basketball and I have the man I want to be with. I was turning to alcohol and I was turning to things to numb me so I wasn't feeling for the things I wanted but I couldn't have." My dad looked over at Troy as he was mostly silent in this fight. He got to say his peace to him already.

"This is a violation of your contract," my dad spun to look at Troy and I shook my head, tears filling my eyes because I can't let him take down Troy for this. " _No."_ I said shaking my head back and forth, "Absolutely not. If Troy can't play the game he loves then you can kiss our relationship good-bye." My voice was shaking as the tear were threating to spill over and my dad knew that voice. He looked at me and shook my head. "I can't watch you take him down because he fell in love with me. Because he wanted to see me happy. Because he cares about my heart which I wonder if you are able to do sometimes." The tears started to spill and Troy gently reached over squeezing my knee as to say he was right there. My dad's jaw clinched hard as he just stared at me. "This isn't his fault. This is both of our faults. You would have not won the second against North Carolina or that Virginia game last night without Troy. Have you seen Matt play recently? You will be demolished in the first round of the NCAA tournament without Troy." My dad blinked looking over at me and he then looked over at Troy. "I told you to keep away from him Gabi, I told you."

I shook my head as I fought more tears, "I did stay away dad, I stayed away and I couldn't anymore. Troy tried. I tried. But tell me right now that you don't want Troy on this team?" my dad looked at me and he opened his mouth but he shut it, he looked straight at me and I shook my head, "Say it! Just say that you don't want him on this team anymore. It's simple words dad," he parted his lips and then he shook his head as if he wasn't sure how to say it, "Say it dad, say you don't want Troy on this team because he fell in love with me? Why are you so scared of me getting close to one of them? Why are you terrified?" My dad inhaled sharply and his eyes looked over to Troy.

"Because I'm terrified that you aren't going to play your best damn player on that court because you're mad that I disobeyed your rule again. Yet, this time, it will not be fixed by kicking him off the team. It can't be fixed with threats. It can't just be fixed by you throwing a fit dad. If I have to take our student loans until I am given a spot on the basketball team…fine. If I have to be written out of your will…fine."

"If I have to walk away from this team, I will." Troy spoke and my eyes looked over at him and he looked at my dad. "If you are worried that I am going to talk about Gabi like Anderson, Matt, or half the other men on this team talk about women? Then you are highly mistaken. I…" Troy took a deep breath, "I know how those guys talk Coach, I listen to them all the time and I half the time get onto them about how they talk about women because it's disrespectful. I could understand not wanting to hear that about your daughter. You made her be a friend of the group. You formed a team of protectors and she still has that. We are all going to protect her and I can almost confirm that they will all still kick my ass if I did one wrong thing with her but I don't want too because I just…she's more to me."

My dad was watching Troy closely and he cleared his throat. "How am I supposed to treat you fairly?" he finally asked looking to Troy, "I want you to treat me no differently. I want you to be my Coach still." My dad shook his head back and forth, "I work hard Coach, I earned my spot, I won't stop working hard and I will never use my relationship with Gabi to gain an advantage on the court." I reached over and I laced my fingers with his as my dad took quick notice. His brown eyes shooting lasers across to us. "I am going to probably work harder than I ever have before, I am going to prove to you that I am good."

"You already proved that Bolton, you have serious talent and I don't want to say those words that you have to go but I just…she's my daughter." Troy nodded, "I know Coach, I'm going to take care of her. If I were to ever do something to her, I will walk away from this game. I don't plan on doing it though. I plan on being there for her." My dad blew out a frustrated sigh, "Gabi, are you happy?" he asked and I felt tears in my eyes as I nodded. "I'm happy dad, I'm happy with Troy, I'm happy on the court. I'm not in pain anymore."

My dad cleared his throat and nodded his head, "Okay." He said quietly, "Okay. Troy, you…please don't hurt her because you are a damn good basketball player. You are coachable, you are willing to learn, and I can only imagine how much Gabi has taught you and how much more she will teach you." Troy let a lazy smile over his face, "Sir, she schools me in basketball to the point I am ashamed." My dad finally let out a laugh and he nodded, "Me, too, kid." I looked at my dad, "Let me have a word with her," he said and Troy nodded as he looked over at me. I nodded my head as he got up and left the room.

My eyes focused on him, "Tell me the moment he isn't taking care of you. The moment you aren't happy." I just nodded, "I will." I told him and he let out a sigh, "I get butterflies dad, the moment he walks into a room I feel safe. He tells me what I need to hear and he was the one who pushed me to fix our relationship." I breathed a sigh of relief, "He makes me happy. He makes me want to be the best version of me." My dad smiled, "Good. I hope it stays Gabi, I love him on the court but I don't want to love him off the court."

"You'll get there. How about a dinner? The whole family." I said and he nodded with a tiny smile, "Okay. After the tournament." I just agreed because we both needed that space right now. He needed to let Troy play and digest everything and I needed to soak in my relationship with Troy. I was finally free of my dad's rules. I was finally able to kiss the living shit out of Troy public in the middle of campus. About fucking time.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes read over the message Gabi posted on her Instagram and it had blown up. It was absolutely everywhere that I looked anymore. ESPN even did a headline that Duke star was dating Coach Montez Daughter. Most people were congratulating us and were happy for us. I knew it was going to be hard for her dad to accept. I understood. That was his daughter. I heard what my teammates said about women and I understood that he would never want to hear that about his daughter. He had been successful in what he wanted: for all of his players to respect and protect her. Nobody talked bad about Gabi – ever. If one person did, the whole team was there to shut it down.

I definitely wouldn't do it but I also wouldn't let anybody else talk about her like that. I bit on my lip and I found that _one_ picture from that day on the mountain. My eyes looked up to see the office door still shut and I smiled looking at that picture. It was the moment I knew I was in deep shit and falling head over heels in love with her. That I was _in_ love with her. Her laugh when I tried to take the pictures of her or when she tried to take a picture and utterly failed? It was good to see that she was still human underneath the smarts of both school and basketball.

Taking the picture, I went to Instagram to do the very same thing that she did. I tagged her in the photo and I let my fingers hover over the keypad wondering how I would compete with what she said. How she was able to convey everything the world needed to know in just a few sentences. I bit on my lip and I smiled as I finally knew what to say.

 _The moment I knew I was in love with you was this spot on the mountain. Your laugh from me trying to take a picture of you, it's something I can still hear. The happiness you bring me B, it's something that makes me excited for every single day. To make new memories with you and to fall more in love with you. I love you, B._

I posted it after reading it one more time and then the door opened to the office. Gabi stepped out and she was in a pair of skinny jeans with a Duke crew neck today. I smiled softly as she locked eyes with me. "How did it go?" I asked nervous and she smiled, "It went fine. I think he was mostly scared of losing you on the court with his most promising team in a very long time." I released a pent-up breath as I looked at her, "That's why I've been working so much harder lately," I told her and she pulled up her eyebrow. "Huh?" I nodded as I wiped off my palms.

"I worked harder than ever before so I could prove to him that I was worth keeping even if I did date his daughter." Gabi let a smile cross her face, "C'mon," she pulled me hand and I followed her as she dragged me out the door. Her hands locking with mine and I smiled watching her. Her fingers wiggled in mine and when we got close to the middle of campus with everybody mulling around us, she stopped and turned and before I knew it, her mouth was on mine.

Her hands pulled me close and I smirked, my hands cupped her face to pull her closer to me. She pulled back after a moment and I laughed as she tilted her forehead to meet mine. "I've wanted to do that since August." I smiled as I stroked her face with my thumb. "I love you," I whispered and she smiled as she kissed me again. "I think we really need to go to my apartment," she mumbled against my lips and I could only look at her with such a desire that I physically hurt. She wanted me probably more than I wanted her which was really hard to do. Her eyes flickered up to look at mine and she could see it. She could see the want, the desire, the need for her. We had yet to have sex since that day but man…I couldn't wait any longer.

Taking over, I dragged her across campus and to her apartment. Not stopping once to do anything or speak to a single person because I needed her. I wanted her. To kiss her, taste her, and just be with her the entire time. I punched in the number for the door and then it opened it before I shut the door pinning her back against it. My lips matched hers and she gasped underneath of me. My hands went to her hips as I lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around my waist to pull me closer.

"Lauren?" I asked her and she shook her head as I took her back to her bedroom. My foot shutting the door as I dropped her from my waist to pull her shirt up and over her head. She unzipped her jeans and shimmed out of them as I reached behind my neck to pull my shirt away from my body. I grabbed her back into my arms when I was done smashing our mouths together. She moaned against me and I pressed my body against hers.

Our mouths couldn't move fast enough and then I pressed her back against her mattress as I trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck, to the hollow point in her collar bone that caused her hips to move forward against me as I smiled. I moved between her breasts and she grabbed onto my hair. I squeezed her hips and she pulled my mouth back to hers. I pressed her back into the bed as my tongue went to the tattoo. She pulled me down against her and she stiffened at the feel of me against her. Knowing how badly I needed her.

My eyes took her in, all of her in.

She was so fucking beautiful.

Damn, I was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My hands drifted through his hair as he was passed out next to me. It was amazing how good you could feel after having great sex. How he made me feel. I reached for my phone that was discarded on the nightstand and I saw he had tagged me in a post. I smiled as I brought it up and I felt tears pull to my eyes as it was the picture from our hike. His caption made my heart soar because I knew he cared. He truly cared about me. He loved me. There wasn't anything that would change that either.

I peered at the comments below to see a lot of them were from people back in Oregon. He must have been Mr. popular as he had several different people asking about me and our story. I twisted my head to look at him as I knew he was probably tired after this whole last week and then letting me dad into our relationship. I still couldn't believe he did it the way he did it. I was shocked to the core that Troy couldn't do it anymore.

All he wanted was me.

He shifted in the bed and his arm hooked around my waist, his lips pressing against my lower ear and I smiled. Earlier, he could only look at me with pure want. With pure desire etched into his features and I gave him that. "How about a coffee date?" Troy mumbled and I rolled to my side to look at him, "I think you need to get onto a basketball court." I said pushing his shoulder and he looked at me, "Why? Today is our off day and I planned on spending it with you."

"You have the dance coming up Bolton, c'mon," I said rolling out of bed and Troy didn't move for half a minute. I slid on a clean pair of underwear with a pair of shorts and then found a sports bra along with a long sleeve t-shirt. Troy finally pushed off out of the bed as he found his sweatpants with his underwear discarded across my room. He pulled me into his arms after sliding his legs through the sweatpants and his lips pressed against mine.

"If I had it my way, we would be back in that bed," he said biting my lower lip gently and I grinned as I pressed my lips to his jaw. "Show me those skills on the basketball court Bolton, then we can crash in that bed again and do the dirty." He let out a growl before pushing me down back onto the bed as I busted out into laughter. His mouth found mine again and I laughed as he smiled, "How about we reverse it?" he suggested and I shook my head, "Nope, c'mon."

I pushed him off of me as he pulled on his t-shirt and I went to my fridge to grab a couple of drinks for us. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck and I inhaled with his touch. His fingers wrapped around my hip and squeezed as I tried to control my breathing but he just had this effect over me that I couldn't explain. My skin was hot with his touch and everything was pooling. I was going to lose this fight most likely, "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I let out a long breath of air.

"I love you too," I responded as I turned around and he just went straight for my lips. I moaned against him as I pulled on his t-shirt and he pushed me onto the counter. There was then a strong knock on the door and Troy stopped his groan as he pressed his forehead to my shoulder before pushing off the counter. I hopped off and went to open the door as Anderson and Jayson were on the other side. "Yea, we're looking for your _boyfriend._ " He spoke and I grinned, "Why did you come here?" I asked them innocently and they both rolled their eyes.

"Only he would get away with it." Anderson moved into the room and Troy was leaning against the counter, "Bolton, c'mon, just because you got coach's okay to be with her doesn't mean that you get to slack." Troy rolled his eyes at that and I laughed, "I have been trying to convince him to get to the court but he seems a little…distracted." I bargained as I locked eyes with him. Anderson huffed, "That means no girls at practice."

"I'm not just any girl." I bit back and Anderson laughed, "You're dating one of us now G, I need him focused as fuck for this coming few weeks." I rolled my eyes and I looked at Troy, "You want me to come with you?" I asked and he laughed as he pulled me close with his fingers, "B, I think if I am going to get anything done…best you sit this one out." He kissed me quickly and then squeezed my hip as to tell me that it wasn't because he didn't think I couldn't handle it. It was that he couldn't handle my presence across from him yet at this big of a moment.

"Okay," I told him as I patted his chest, "Just remember…" I said dragging it out and he grinned, "Oh I won't forget." He kissed me once more before exiting the apartment. I sighed as I shut the door and I collapsed into the couch. I smiled tilting my head back to the ceiling as I could wipe the smile off my face. Yea, this couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

I bounced the ball between my legs as if I couldn't play with the boys, I was going to play with the girls. Jade, Mackenzie and their roommate Blair were all moving around on the court and just having a good time. "So…he posted about you…" Jade started and I smiled, "Yea, he's smitten." I spoke as I shot the ball letting it fall through the hoop. "Who said the L word first?" Blair asked and I just shook my head, "Him,"

"Really, he really is smitten," she said surprised and I laughed with a nod, "We both are. I miss him, like right now, I miss him." I sighed as the girls lost early in the WNIT tournament after barely missing out on the NCAA tournament. I bit on my lip as I bounced the balls back and forth with each other. It was a care free game and we were all laughing by the end. "I thought you told us about a rule?" Mackenzie said and I sighed, "Yea, we broke the news to my dad the other night. Actually, Troy did. We were going to wait until after March Madness but apparently Troy took it upon himself to tell him." I shrugged and the girls all shared a look.

"I guess, that was the best moment for Troy Bolton. He won it for them and he could fall apart during the tournament so he took the best opportunity. I see it." I sighed, "It worked because my dad didn't kick him off the team…yet. I was trying to get him to say that he didn't want Troy on this team but he physically couldn't do it. He couldn't speak those words out loud because he knew it would be a straight lie."

"Do you all want to go get drinks soon?" Blair asked and I looked at my watch knowing that the boys impromptu practice would be over soon. I took in a deep breath as I felt like my shoulders and my neck was free. "Yes, please, let's go," I spoke and I grinned towards the group. "No, definitely, let's do a girl's night in." I shook my head as I grinned, "Let's go out," I spoke up and they all shared a look with each other. Mostly because I haven't spoken those words since New Year's. "I am finally free to go have fun. I don't have to drown my feelings. I can just…I can let go and have fun."

Smiles spread among the group and I couldn't contain my wide grin. It was time to be a college student. A basketball player. And a girlfriend.

We all rushed back towards the apartments as they promised I could wear something of theirs as we entered Jade's apartment. We did make-up, we did hair, and when it came to an outfit, Mackenzie and Blair smirked with wide smiles as they found the perfect outfit for me to go out and to enjoy the night. It was a black high-wasted skirt with a pink body suit that was strung together allowing hard imaginations to be at play.

I slipped on a pair of black heels with them and I grinned looking in the mirror, "Damn, girl, if you didn't just mark yourself off the market you would have gotten a hard-lay tonight." I busted out into laughter as the entire group looked good as I took a mirror picture and I sent a snapchat to Troy saying I would see him later tonight. I found my card, my phone, and then my fake id as we all filed out of the door thirty minutes after we walked into it.

The clock striking just a little after nine in the evening. My phone buzzed with a Facetime call and I laughed as Troy's name popped up and I smirked, I slid it across as we piled into the back of an Uber. "Where in the hell is my sexy girlfriend going dressed like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, those blue eyes were piercing. "Wouldn't you like to know," I said with a wink and those eyes almost transformed before my eyes with the look he gave me earlier today.

The want.

The need.

For me.

I tilted the camera down to catch more of my outfit and he groaned, "Babe, this is a tease." I laughed as the girls turned to listen and Jade snatched the phone. "Hey loser," Troy smirked as Jade shook her head, "We're stealing her for a while. I know, I know, she looks fantastic. She looks so hot and you my friend are seriously missing out." Troy laughed from the other end of the phone, "You don't think I know that?" he questioned back and I giggled.

"Yea, she's beautiful." Troy spoke, I felt my cheeks tint and I took in a deep breath, "Bolton," Mackenzie spoke, "We'll return her eventually. Promise, no men." I laughed shaking my head, "Just keep her safe please," I felt my stomach almost bottom out as I hadn't really been out since the whole Dallas thing. I grabbed my phone back and his blue eyes just held concern now, "You okay?" he asked and I just nodded, "I am going to have fun tonight, I'll slip into your bed later." I smiled and he nodded, "Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded again, "I love you." I told him as if I was thanking him for understanding that I was doing this on a whim because I needed to do this.

I needed to party without fear.

"I love you too B," he paused and he grinned, "You do look outstandingly sexy though," I laughed and he winked before we both shut off our phone. I looked at Jade and she nodded her head, "We'll be there, all night, and he's a keeper." I laughed with a nod. "Yea, he's for sure something." I looked out at the window and I took a big breath because this was a big step and I really hope I was ready.

* * *

Troy's POV

My phone buzzed on my nightstand and I fumbled for it as I pressed it to my ear, "Hello?" I mumbled as I buried my face back into the pillow. "Troy?" Jade. That was Jade's voice. "Yes? Jade?" I sat up quickly and I looked around because Gabi said she was going to come here tonight. Where was she? I felt my body racing with something terrifying as I caught the clock to see it was only a little after midnight. My heartrate began to slow down. It was still early.

"Gabi is freaking out," I shot out of the bed at that simple sentence, "She went to the bathroom with Blair and then all of a sudden she was having flashbacks and I don't know what happened but she's terrified and I don't know what to do anymore." Slipping into my tennis shoes I walked across the apartment to pick up my keys, "Where are you?" I asked first and Jade took in a breath, "We are downtown. I took her outside and she is just sitting back against the wall."

"Drop me your location, keep her right there, just tell her she is okay and that I am coming, okay?" she took in a deep breath," I'm sorry Troy, she was having so much fun tonight and something happened. I don't know what happened. We thought we got her through it." I nodded, "It's okay. I'm coming." I reassured and I jumped into my car. I plugged in the location and was quickly speeding off. I didn't like that she was terrified. I didn't like that she was scared. I was scared because she was scared.

Shaking my head back and forth I couldn't find my way through the streets of people until I pulled up alongside a curb as I jumped out. I walked and looked up and down the side streets before I found the four girls just leaning back against the wall with Gabi. I took in a deep breath and I stepped into the alley. I squatted right in front of her and I reached forward as I was gentle. "B," I whispered and she looked up to catch my eyes.

"I'm here." I whispered and she took in a really big breath and she just nodded as if she was speechless. She got up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I just squeezed her to my body. "You are okay, nobody is going to hurt you." I whispered and I just held her as I rocked her back and forth. She inhaled deeply and I pulled back slightly to see her. My thumb found her lips and I stroked her cheek gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her and she parted her lips but then shut them again. "I'm sorry," she finally wheezed and then one tear fell and then two and then another. I shook my head, "You have nothing to be sorry about, absolutely nothing." I whispered and she just wrapped herself around me while she cried.

"C'mon girls," I spoke and they all followed me back to the car as I held onto her tightly. I made sure all of them got into the car and I dropped the girls off at the apartment. I got out briefly as Jade turned towards me, "She tried to go to the bathroom by herself but then we kind of realized what happened the last time she did that so we all volunteered. Blair offered to take her. When she went into the bathroom was when she started to panic. Begging for Blair to not lock the door."

I bit my lip and I nodded, "Thank you Jade," she nodded as she began to walk away and she paused, "I was jealous at first. I tried to get your attention basically all season. I didn't know that you two had all of this history but I see it. I see it with the two of you. You care about her a lot and I really hope it all works out for her. She needs somebody like you." I nodded, "Thank you," I spoke and I got back in as Gabi was just numb.

Rolling to my apartment, I parked the car, I looked over at her as she was just staring out the window. I let my hand fall to her knee and her hand fell over mine. Her lips parted but closed and she sighed softly, "It was just a big flashback. It all happened at once. I was fine walking into the party, I was fine drinking, dancing, and I was just having a good time and then I had to go to the bathroom. I just walked away and they all asked for me to wait so they could come and then I was only thinking it was weird. Then I walked into the bathroom and the same song that was playing at the party started playing when I walked in and then I just…I panicked." She was staring out of the window and I only reached over for her hand.

"It was like that night all over again. It was like he was right there and I was terrified. I was so scared." She squeezed her eyes tightly and I finally got out of the car and I went over to her side. I opened the car door and I just pulled her against my body. "I should have come, I almost did, but I didn't want to ruin your night. I didn't want you to think that you couldn't do it without support because you did do it. You went. You had fun. Yes, things changed but I am so proud of you and next time I will go with you just so I am there."

She sniffled and I pulled back to look in her eyes while I let my thumb wash away her tears. "I'm sorry," I told her and she shook her head, "No, I," she stopped, "I thought I was free from everything but I guess I still have…" she stopped and I shook my head, "You are going to be okay, okay? I am here for you. Through everything." She just nodded and she wiped away the tears herself. "I love you," I whispered to her and she nodded, "I love you too, thank you, for coming, I didn't even know they called you until they said you were on the way."

"I told you to call me for anything."

"I really didn't expect this to happen," she admitted and tilted her head back and I smiled brushing my finger across her skin. "I know," I told her and she sighed as I helped her out of the car. We walked back to my apartment and when we got inside I was able to finally catch her. I pulled her back against me gently and she took a deep breath, "Will you please wear this again for me some other night?" I whispered and she finally released a laugh, "For you?" she turned around and I saw those playful brown eyes come back into action.

Biting down onto my bottom lip I nodded, "Yea, absolutely. You are _so_ sexy." She let a smile slip onto her face and I grabbed her hand as I pulled her into my body. She tilted her head back and her chin rested against my chest. "I'm going to go change." She spoke softly and I nodded, "Do you want to say anything else?" I asked her and she turned to look at me, she thought for a moment and her eyes flickered to mine. "Thank you for letting me do that on my own tonight. Even though, it ended like this, I know a lot of guys who would have been pushy about being there. You know I needed the chance to do it myself."

I smiled as I pulled at my hand, "You're really big into independence B, like really independent and do you know how badly I wanted to be there tonight? To make sure I could be there for this?" I paused and I looked at her, "But I know that you needed to do it then, by yourself, and I told you that I was going to be there for anything." She was looking at her hands and she sniffled, I reached for her again, "Gabs, you were almost raped at a party. It has only been a few months and I understand the fear that you felt tonight. It was real. It was scary. The last time you heard that song and that door locked, somebody tried to rape you. I am pretty sure that would traumatize anybody again. Your feelings are justified. It's okay to have them. You're okay." I told her and she looked up at me. A sob escaped her lips and I pulled her back into my embrace.

My lips pressed into the top of her head. "I thought I was fine, I was going to be fine."

"You are going to be fine. It was the first time, next time, if you want, we'll do it together." I told her, "Just do not beat yourself up over this night." She just nodded as she wiped her face, "I love you," I whispered to her and she smiled as I let her walk into my bathroom. I collapsed back down onto my bed as I crawled in while I waited for her. I heard the water run for a little bit, then nothing, and then more water before the door unlocked. She slipped out in only my t-shirt and I smiled towards her. She looked at me and crawled over top of me as I secured her against me. She laughed and I smiled as I let her roll next to me and she snuggled into my side while I reached to turn the lamp off.

"Thank you, T, for being there for me tonight." I pressed my lips into her forehead and I inhaled the sweet scent of Gabi, "Any time baby girl, any time."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Monday, March 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

I woke up the next morning with my legs tangled through Troy's as my head rested across his chest. I sat up gently and tried to pull my legs out without waking him up as I had a dull headache and just wanted a large glass of water. Last night did not go as planned but he was there. Just like he said he would be. I did have a really fun night with the girls it was just the song and the going to the bathroom at the same exact time that got me.

"You okay?" he mumbled, his voice strong with sleep still, "Yea, I just need a drink." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my hand and planted a quick kiss against it before releasing me. I got up to go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. My eyes looked at the clock to see it was a little after nine and the boys had practice at noon. They were leaving tomorrow night for Wichita.

They were seeded number one and were predicted to go far in the tournament. I crawled back into the bed with him and he let his hand settle on his hip. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked quietly and I exhaled loudly, "I'm okay." I mentioned and Troy rubbed my hip with his thumb. I took a drink of my water and then I set it back down. Troy rolled onto his side and I leaned into him. "You are strong," he whispered into my ear, "Never forget that okay?"

I just nodded my head and he kissed my temple softly. He eased me onto my back as his lips covered over mine. It was gentle and I melted into the body as he broke the kiss. His lips going to my jaw and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I gently pulled him down against me. I felt him against my thigh and I tried to suspense a moan from building in my throat because it didn't take much for me to get him like that. "You have a hard practice today," I reminded him and he Troy just let his lips trail down my body. He pushed his t-shirt on my body up before slipping his fingers through my panties and easing them down from my body.

His eyes looked up to mine and they were hooded with pure desire and want of my body causing everything to pool in my southern regions. A familiar ache for him beating between my legs. His lips continued to trail kisses down my body and in-between my thighs causing a moan to escape my lips. Troy then let his mouth circle the most sensitive part of my body causing a gasp and my hips lifting to meet his mouth as I was silently begging him for more. So much more.

He continued to tease me up and down and around as I was gripping the sheets underneath of me trying to hold on, "I'm going to come," I whimpered underneath his touch and he growled with satisfaction as he continued to do it a little harder and I couldn't resist it anymore as I let go and I called his name but all I could feel was his lips against me. His tongue washing everything that he had caused and his hand gripping my thighs tightly to keep me still when I was shaking.

"Holy fuck," I exclaimed and Troy then slammed his mouth against mine as I could taste me on him. His teeth bit on my bottom lip gently and his tongue slid into my mouth as I could feel him even harder and him straining, I turned him onto his back and he grunted as I pulled off his shorts as he was completely naked underneath and I groaned at the sight of him. His fingers gripped my hips tightly and I threw his clothes off to where my underwear was when I moved myself over him and he looked at me if I was crazy. "I'm on the pill," I mumbled to him as I knew I was clean and my eyes hovered over his and he just nodded his head, "Yea, I'm good." He finally spit out and I lowered myself onto him as we both moaned together.

"So, wet, so tight," he groaned as he helped me ride him harder, faster, and before too long we were both falling over the edge. Troy pulled his lips to mine and I kissed him hard because we were free from my dad and free from last night and we were just free to do this. Without guilt.

About damn time.

* * *

 **Well Well Well…ya'll reviewed so much on the last chapter it was nuts. I want more of that! I love hearing what you think and how much you love this story! I've been writing it and looking at the direction it's going and ugh…I love it. I hope you guys all enjoy!**

 **Have a great Memorial Day and be safe!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next Update: June 10** **th** **, 2018**


	23. March Madness

Chapter 23 – March Madness

 _Thursday, March 15_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Troy held the ball high in his hand as he was searching for an open player. They were currently up by fifteen over Penn and I knew that my dad was going to take Troy out before too long as he didn't want to risk of injury. I chewed on my pen as I wasn't flying out until tomorrow for their Saturday game. I was no longer allowed to travel with the team and I guess I couldn't argue too much. I also couldn't miss my midterm as Spring Break was next week and I was sad that I couldn't go anywhere with my boyfriend but to Wichita and maybe Omaha.

"Troy Bolton has been one hell of a star for this Blue devil team. He transferred in from a small community college in Portland, Oregon and has made a dramatic difference on this team. Yet, he made a dramatic difference off the basketball with Coach Montez's daughter. They announced just last weekend after the ACC tournament that they were both in a relationship with each other. I wonder if Gabriella is teaching Troy Bolton how to rule the basketball court as she once did and was supposed to do at Duke."

My eyes hovered on the TV screen and during a timeout they showed both of the pictures that we posted. "I wonder how Coach Montez feels about this relationship." I could only let out a laugh as he still wasn't a fan. He wouldn't talk about it and turned his head the other direction any time Troy and I talked with each other. "Hey babe," I looked up at Lauren and smiled towards her, "Hey," I said as she plopped down on the couch opposite of me. "They still talking about the two of you?" I nodded my head as I focused on my homework in front of me. "How are you guys since coming out to the world?"

I laughed, "Incredible. It's nice being able to hold his hand or play basketball and not play so innocent like we were before. I don't know. It's nice." She smiled, "I'm happy for you. Grey is happy for you guys too no matter how much he wants to admit it." I laughed in understanding with that. We both focused on the game for a moment and when my dad took the starters from the game when they went up twenty with only three minutes left in the game they were all celebrating and high-fiving each other.

"I miss hanging out with you," Lauren said and I sighed, "I do too. Do you want to go to Rents together and go get some dinner?" I asked her and she smiled with a nod, "I would love too. It's weird both of us being in a relationship. I don't think either of us have been in a relationship at the same time before." I nodded because we haven't been in a relationship at the same time as each other before. It has been weird both of us being so busy falling in love with a guy.

"I think I'm going to Portland for a month with Troy." I told her as I caught her eye because we mostly spent the summer inseparable. The boys were allowed a month break before coming back for summer camps and work-outs for the next season. "I figured. Grey had mentioned that the two of you had talked about it. I think it would be good for you and him." I smiled because I wanted to know that Troy Bolton. The one who loved his family and the one who was constantly outside. "What are you and Grey going to do?" I asked her and she smiled, "I think he's staying here."

I smiled, "Good."

I laid with Lauren as we finished watching the game and she brushed her fingers across my hair. "You're happy again," I smiled and I nodded, "I'm happy again." I told her and she hugged me tightly, "A real double date soon. After the basketball madness settles down." I agreed with her as we both got up and I went to put on a pair of boots with a t-shirt. I wrapped myself in Troy's crew neck that he forgot at my apartment the other day. Lauren and I met in the front room as she smiled. "C'mon lover,"

* * *

Lauren and I were cracking up as we were in our PJs in the living room while we were watching cheesy TV shows making fun of them. It had been a long time since we got a night like this and I was thankful that I was able to be with her right now. "What the most romantic thing about Troy?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine that we had an older girl buy for us at the supermarket. "He takes pictures and I mean really, really, good pictures." I told her and she smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "It's amazing what his eye can find and I don't know…he does a really good job of it and I am pretty impressed." Lauren smiled, "What about Grey?" I asked and she let out a laugh, "He's actually really, really romantic. Like knows how to pull out all of the stops but at the same time can be funny and laugh at all of the ideas I have. I don't know. He's just an amazing guy and I can see it from the beginning that he was always into me but it was hard with everything else going on."

"What else?" she shrugged, "Not sure how you were going to handle it so we just continued our way of flirting." I smiled, "I am really glad you two are together." She smiled and my phone buzzed as it was a FaceTime from Troy. I slid over to answer it and his face popped up and I smiled at him, "Hey babe," he grinned like a cat, "Hi beautiful, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow." He spoke and Lauren moved her way into the shot. "Same to you hot shot," Troy laughed and Grey was quickly in the picture himself.

"Hey Lo," her face flushed with happiness and I smiled as Troy winked towards me. "How's Kansas?" I asked and they both laughed, "Well…off to a good start." Troy said with a shrug and I knew that they were mostly going to and from the basketball arena for work-outs and shoot arounds. "I can't wait to see the both of you." Troy said and Grey shoved him as I laughed, "I'm excited to be there. I'm flying in with my mom," I mentioned as I had yet to really talk to my mom about everything. I knew she had heard because of social media and my dad but still.

"That should be interesting," Lauren interjected and I nodded, "Yea, it will be." I propped up my hand and I looked at Troy and those blue eyes. I just remember them from Tuesday as he was over me professing his love and his want for me. My cheeks heated and I saw him biting down on his lip, "Earth to B," My eyes snapped to his and he was looking at me a little concerned. "I'm fine," I squeaked out and all three of them gave me a look. "Alright, you two get your own chat." I said as I pushed up off the couch and I escaped to my bedroom. "You okay over there, B?" I nodded as my cheeks flamed. "Just thinking about us on Tuesday in this very bed," I mumbled and Troy let out a big grin.

"OH." He said with a smile, "Yea, I could understand why that would make you stare off into space." I laughed as I heard Grey and Lauren talking as Troy smiled, "I miss you." I let out a soft sigh, "I miss you too. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. I have one midterm." Troy grinned, "Your dad still won't talk to me unless it's about a play." I shrugged, "He'll come around eventually." I said softly and he just nodded, "It is a little weird but I think I'll take it if I get to have you."

I smiled and I looked at the clock above my bed as I needed to do one more study session before I went to bed tonight. "I'm going to go, I have to do a little bit more studying. Lauren and I had a bit of a girl's night." Troy smiled, "Okay," he said with a smile on his face, "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too."

I hung up the phone as I rolled onto my back and I inhaled deeply as I looked towards the ceiling. I bit down on my lip gently while I smiled thinking about getting to hug my boyfriend tomorrow. His family was there and I knew that made him extra happy. His dad stayed back to run the restaurant so he could go to more games later. He would rather miss this one and then go to the next one. Audrey, Jake, and his mom was there though.

The door to my room swung open and Lauren crawled up next to me, "Help me go over a few more terms and then we can snuggle." I told her and she smiled as she grabbed my notes and was very happy to help me study for my mid-term tomorrow. I tucked my legs up to my chest and felt at ease with how everything was going.

* * *

 _Friday, March 16_ _th_ _, 2018_

My mom shifted next to me as both of us had been oddly quiet with each other. We only spoke when we had to speak to each other and that was it. Lauren and I were still talking and having a good time taking too many pictures and drinking too much coffee as it was a late flight out. The flight was mid-air while the attendants tended to everybody. "So…do you want to elaborate on why your father is stewing every night at the house?"

I knew she would do this right now because I couldn't go anywhere. I looked over at Lauren, "Did you bring the parachute?" I whispered and she laughed, "Just get it over with." She whispered and I finally turned towards her and I picked at my jeans that I was wearing. "I'm dating Troy," I told her with a shrug, "I love him, he loves me, and we're really happy. I am especially happy for the first time in a very long time."

My mom went to say something but she shook her head back and forth, "That isn't fair to your dad." I just laughed. A really loud laugh and my mom just stared at me with a little bit of shock written on her face. "Mom, are you being serious right now?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "Do you think it was fair to me that he took away basketball without talking to me? Without consulting me about my body and about what I should do?"

Her eyes grew wide and I just shook my head as I stared out the window that Lauren was leaning against. "I didn't fall in love with Troy because I wanted too." I spit towards her with a bit of anger coming through my voice. "I fell in love with Troy Bolton by complete accident. We tried to stop it. We avoided each other. We had other girlfriends and boyfriends and look where that lead me? If I was with Troy from the moment I met him then I wouldn't have been with Dallas ever. I would have never been almost raped. I wouldn't be having flashbacks when I try to go have fun." My mom blinked back tears as she turned away. My breathing was rapid as I was sick of being judged by everybody.

"Troy Bolton has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. He made me okay with life without basketball and he pushed me to fix our relationship. He was the one who was there when a doctor told me that my parents lied to me for months about my injuries. He was there for me when I was almost raped. He was there for me when I just needed somebody. He was there for me when I decided to be a doctor. He has always been there for me."

My mom wiped underneath of her eyes and she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She spoke softly and I just nodded as I let my hands run through my hair, "I don't mean to be this way mom but I get so frustrated with the both of you. If you just took one second to be around Troy and I then you would see how much I love him. How good we are for each other. You just assume that every single basketball player is awful and maybe some of them are but he isn't one of them."

She leaned against me and I let her for a minute until I pulled away, "Please, I hate when you're mad at me." She whispered and I nodded, "Well, maybe you should be more understanding of who I am and what I want to do. I know we are supposed to give a perfect image and me dating Troy has had a lot of good public image right now." My mom didn't say anything after that as she reached over and squeezed my knee, "How do you feel?" she asked me and I looked at her with a bit of curiosity.

"When you're with Troy…how do you feel?" she asked me and I took a deep breath, "Happy, full of life, safe, and just…proud." My mom let a small smile cross her face, "He gives me goosebumps with just a smile and a with one touch can make me feel okay and safe. He makes me want to be better version of myself and to just be happy. He makes me feel good." I told her and she just nodded, "You do love him." I nodded with a tiny smile as I didn't want to go into detail but I knew I loved him. I have known for some time.

"We want to do dinner after the season is over." I told my mom and she smiled, "That would be nice." I reached across and gave her a hug, "Please help dad get used to it." I whispered and she gave me a little squeeze. "I'll try my hardest."

* * *

We had been in the hotel for a grand whopping five minutes before his arms locked around my neck pulling me back against him. I grinned as I tilted my head back and his blue eyes captured mine as Grey was already had Lauren wrapped around him and a quick kiss. "Hi Beautiful," he whispered into my ear and I smiled gently, "Hi," he squeezed my arm gently and I looked over at my mom. "Mom, I want to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Troy," I said softly and my mom put on a big smile.

"Troy, it is fantastic to meet you and I see how happy you make Gabi," I smiled as Troy smiled at my mom. They shook hands and Troy planted a kiss onto my forehead. "Come here," he said gently pulling my hand with him before we disappeared around a corner and his mouth met mine quickly. His teeth gently pressing into my bottom lip and I fisted his shirt. Fuck, I really wanted him. He deepened the kiss and I could only groan against him as he had to pull away for a moment, our breathing heavy as they match and he smiled.

"Glad to know you missed me," he said with a wink and I laughed as I pressed my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "God damn, I missed you." He whispered into my ear and I kissed him quickly again. "My mom and I had a good talk on the way here." I said as I locked my fingers through his and he nodded, "That's good," Troy pressed his lips to mine again and I smiled, "I bet my mom is wondering what we're doing."

"I bet," I shook my head as I took her hand and went back into the lobby area where my mom was talking with my dad. They looked to be arguing and Troy let his hand slip from mine, we both decided to cool it with the PDA with my dad around for now. He needed time to get used to the idea, we didn't need to shove it down his throat. The closer we got to them the more I heard their argument.

"Eli, that girl is finally happy for the first time in months. Leave her alone." My mom stood up for me and I felt my eyebrows raise because that was different. She rarely ever took my side and went with what my dad wanted, I could feel Troy's eyes on me when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Gabi!" I laughed as Audrey was wrapped around me tightly. I hugged her back tightly and she smiled. "How are you?" I asked her and she smiled, "I'm good! I am excited that you are finally here."

I laughed and I looked up to see Troy smiling, those eyes soft and so happy, just a few days ago were full of want and desire. He winked at me and I let Audrey go on and on about the trip here and how she was really excited for Troy to come home this summer. I knew how that excitement went because I was the same way with my brother. I could only hope that I was with Troy for those four weeks to let me see the other side of him.

We both still had to talk to our parents but I had the money to do it and I just wanted to be there. Troy and I faced each other when my dad turned around to see all three of us talking. He frowned and I looked straight at him as he just brushed past the both of us. My mom watched him go and she shook her head, she smiled at Troy, "Troy, I hear the curfew is soon." Troy just nodded his head and my mom tucked her purse over her shoulder and wheeled her suitcase after my dad.

My eyes watched both of them disappear and I sighed, I reached over and I gave Troy's hand a squeeze. He gave me a supportive smile while I jogged to catch up with my parents. "Dad," I said and he stopped at my voice, "What?" he asked turning to look at me and tears filled my eyes looking at him, "Are you really that angry?" I asked him and his eyes flickered to my face and then his lips fell into a flat line on his face.

"I'm not happy with you or him." He said quietly and I heard my mom suck in a tiny breath, "Why?" I asked him with a shrug, "I told you, we didn't do this on purpose. This has nothing to do with you." I told him and my dad just shook his head as he headed towards the elevator. "Dad!" my voice carried out and my mom just turned to look at me with a shake of her head. "Gabi, I'm sorry." She whispered quietly and I took in a deep breath while shaking my head back and forth.

I finally just found Lauren and went up to our room while I collapsed on the bed. A quiet knock came at the door and I heard the door stay propped open. My bed shifted and his hand drifted to my knee, "B, you okay?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't get it," I whispered and Troy wiggled his way up before kissing my cheek gently, "I know baby, it'll all work out." I sucked in a breath and I turned my eyes to look at him. Those baby blues were full of nothing but concern.

"I just want to have my family and have you. Why can't I have both? I don't want to choose because that isn't fair to me." He let out a long sigh and I just held onto his hand. "We're going to be okay, let's just get through basketball season, okay?" I only nodded and he reached over to kiss me gently. "I love you," he whispered and I turned over as I rubbed his face with my hand. "I love you too." He gave me one delicate kiss before pushing off and leaving because if he got caught in here…I didn't even want to think about it.

"He'll come around," I sat up as Lauren was sitting on the other bed with a shrug, "He'll come around." She repeated and I sighed as I nodded, "I know, I just…I thought we were over this part. I don't want him ignoring me in public because I fell in love with him." Lauren shrugged, "Troy is going to show him how much he loves you Gabi and he won't be able to deny it. You are just going to have to be patient with the process. You broke your dads biggest rule and he didn't kick Troy off the team…"

I just nodded, "I know," I sighed, "I know."

* * *

 _Sunday, March 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Troy's POV_

I shot the ball during shoot around and it sank in as we were getting ready for our game against Seton Hall later this evening. I ran through the drill we were doing and then took another shot as I had barely missed during shoot around today and I was ready to eat up one hell of a meal after this. "How come you are better now?" Anderson asked breathing hard behind me and I just raised an eyebrow, "I figured once you came clean with Gabi you would like fall back to Earth or something but now…you are fucking better."

I rolled my eyes as I took off down the court again and shot into the basket. Anderson caught up to me, "I don't know, I think it's because he hates me now." I told him with a warning look as Coach was all glares towards me right now. I bounced the ball between my legs and around the back as I watched Grey and Jayson battle it out and then it was my turn again. Pushing back and forth on the court until we were sweating just enough to make it look like we were working hard enough.

We shot free throws and then ran through a dozen more plays from the other team. I was sweating by the end and when we huddled around in a circle as I pulled up my practice jersey to wipe away my sweat. "Tonight, we're switching our starting five." My eyes shot up to Coach and he wouldn't meet my eye contact. "Coach," Grey spoke up quickly and Coach just shook his head, "As you all probably know by now there was the most important rule broken and there must be punishment."

"Punish me after the tournament," I balked and his eyes finally met mine but he just shook his head back and forth, "Coach, Troy is by far the hardest worker on this team. If you bench him because of Gabi?" I ran my fingers through my hair and I just shook my head at Grey, "Fine," I just simply as I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine, if that's what you need to do Coach then I'll sit out." I said, "I told you I would walk away but you told me I didn't have too."

He never said that in so many words. He just never actually kicked me off the team. I watched his face for a minute as it flickered with something and I knew he wanted a better reaction out of me than that but I just took a step back, he wanted me to get pissed off and to throw a fit but I wasn't going to play into his games. I just took it. I bit down hard on my lip as Coach announced that Matt was going to start over me. I just shook my head back and forth as most of the team was giving me looks.

Once he released us to the locker room I walked away first because I was _pissed._ I wanted to smash lockers and I wanted to yell at him for this but I let it go because I also want Gabi _more_. Letting out a long sigh I ripped my practice jersey off as Grey and Anderson were the first people in behind me. "You're just going to let him do that?" Grey spoke and I just shook my head because if I spoke I was going to fall apart and get angry.

I pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of joggers that was a part of our game day uniform. I pulled my backpack over my shoulders and shoved my headphones over my ears as Grey pulled me backwards. "No, Troy, you don't get to just let him walk all over you." I shook my head again and I pulled off my headphones again. "You know what?" I spoke, "I love Gabi more than anything and if it comes to me not starting so he can feel better about himself then fine. I would rather have Gabi,"

The two shared a look between each other as I escaped the locker room. I walked out to the bus and collapsed on to it as I sent Gabi a text message.

 _Troy: so…I'm not starting tonight._

I let my head fall against the window and I exhaled trying to remain even and trying to not completely explode with anger. My phone buzzed in my lap and I knew it was her and I hated that she was going to be mad at her dad for this.

 _Gabi: …what_

I didn't respond as the rest of the team had moved onto the bus as we were returning to the hotel for our pre-game meal. My eyes watched the director count all of us to make sure we were all present before the bus lurched to life. I exhaled again as I waited the next five minutes until we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I grabbed my stuff and I shuffled my way off quickly avoiding any eye contact with coach but when I stepped off the bus she was right there.

"Troy," she gripped her fingers around my forearm and I just shook my head, "It's _fine_." I told her and her eyes looked deep into my soul for just a minute and she squeezed my arm. "I told you I'd walk away if I have too so if this makes him feel better then fine." I said as I began to walk away and Gabi just followed me. "Troy," I waited until I was somewhere away from coach before she pulled me into a room and she closed the door as I threw my bag onto the ground.

"Fuck," I swore as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I love you," I said looking at her straight in the eye, "I love you so damn much but…" I shook my head back and forth as I tried to find words. I tried to find the right words. "I am so fucking pissed right now." She came over and put one hand on my arm. Her brown eyes filtered up to mine and she released a breath, "I know, I am just as angry." She whispered, "I'm sorry," I spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I just…I am living out my dream right now and I thought he was okay with us and he just…" I shake my head back and forth.

"Troy, you have a right to be angry."

"But I told you…"

"Troy, I never wanted you to give up basketball for me. I love watching you play."

"But I need _you."_ She let out a sigh and she looked me in the eye and her finger grabbed my wrist again, "I need you too but I also know how important basketball is to you. It's my dad's stupid rules, we don't have to do this." She said and I dramatically shook my head before I just pressed my lips to hers roughly. Her lips parted and my tongue dove into her mouth as she grabbed onto me tighter. "Absolutely not," I whispered pulling back to let my forehead rest against her.

She took in a deep breath and I kissed her again, my hand cupping behind her head as I gave her one more kiss. "I love you, I would rather sit out. If your dad is ready to kick me off the team then fine but I didn't react. I just said yes and moved on. I am angry though and it'll probably show on the court if he actually lets me play." I took in a rapid breath and she looked up at me, "He'll play you Troy, if not, then he can kiss this tournament good-bye."

There was a sharp knock on the door and Gabi looked at me, "Gabi," it was Coach and I just shook my head back and forth because I was probably going to get kicked off the team now. I tilted my head back and ran my fingers through my hair as Gabi slipped over to the door. "Is he in there?" he asked and I just nodded my head as I brushed past Gabi, "I'll turn in my uniform when we get back," I spoke as I began to move past and he grabbed my shirt.

"Bolton," he hissed and I just looked right at him in the eye. I was taller than he was but he wasn't too far behind me. His eyes locked onto mine and I could hear Gabi's breathing increase and I just shook my head back and forth. "I am not going to apologize for loving her." I said quickly, "If you want to bench me, fine, if you want me to yell at you so you can just kick me off the team? Fine. How about we just save ourselves time and I'll just hand in my uniform."

Coach watched my face closely and he released my shirt, "I don't know why you are being this way Dad, he's been nothing but good to me. He came here because he's frustrated because my dad doesn't allow me to love the people I want to love. He's frustrated dad and he loves the game of basketball and you are forcing him to choose between breaking my heart and the game of basketball." Coach flinched at those words and his eyes moved over to Gabi.

"I'll go," I said shaking my head back and forth, "No," I turned to Coach again and he looked at me, "I understand your frustration Troy," I balked, my lips parting as I wanted to say something but I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to motivate him further. "You're mad because of what I did today but I am here to apologize for that and to see how you didn't react." I watched him closely and I shook my head, "I didn't react because I am trying my hardest to keep this even. To show you that I care and I do. I care about your daughter a lot. I care about basketball a lot. I can do both. I have been doing both but you are getting inside my head."

Coach nodded and he looked around us and then he looked into the room, "Go in," we both followed him into the room as Gabi sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry," he apologized and my eyes grew wider in response, I was surprised it came out of his mouth. Gabi looked speechless as well. "It is and was unfair of me to put these rules upon you guys. It clearly seems that you tried to push each other away. You tried and you told me. Honestly and I just…"

Coach Montez for once looked valuable. He looked like he might be human underneath of him. "Troy, I love you as a basketball player. You are one hell of a man and you are nothing but kind to everybody. You're right, I hear how all of those boys talk about women and I don't want my daughter being the subject of that. I also don't want to see any of you boys hurt her. I did form a ring of protectors around her and I knew that if anything happened to her that the whole team would take care of it." He breathed as he looked over at Gabi, "Ella, I am sorry. I have put you through hell and back over this entire thing. From the basketball to right now. I haven't been the dad you have needed and I am so sorry about that."

My eyes zeroed in on Gabi as she was crying and I wanted to reach over for her but I was also trying to respect Coach. "You are going to rock the basketball court again next December and I am so happy about that. I miss watching you play more than you will ever realize. It was our thing and it has been strained since we lost our thing." Gabi had her face buried in her hands and I ached to reach for her. Comfort her. "So, I apologize, I am sorry I have been unfair to you Troy. I have been unfair to you Gabi, I just…I am shocked by this still, okay? I am just trying to process all of this."

I just nodded my head, "I know, I am sorry that we didn't come to you sooner about our relationship but we were just trying to see if it was worth all of the hassle." I told him honestly as my eyes never left Gabi who was emotional and a mess. "I knew from the first day I laid eyes on her that I was in trouble. She's beautiful and she's strong. She's amazing." I released a breath of fresh air and I looked at them. "You'll start tonight Troy, you are one of the best athletes I have ever coached. I am just…frustrated."

"I know," I told him and he looked at me, "Get in game mode, okay?" I just nodded as he stepped out of the room and I felt like the world was spinning. What the fuck just happened. Once the door closed I sat down and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "What the hell got into him?" she asked me and I kissed the back of her head, "I have no idea." I responded and I just stared at the door he walked through moments ago.

What the fuck.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy nailed another three-pointer as he laughed running down the court. He was having a great night and my dad seemed to be lighter on his feet. Seton Hall didn't know what to do with the team that Duke presented on the floor as they were basically securing themselves into the Sweet Sixteen at the end of Spring Break. I smiled shaking my head back and forth with a smile on my face. Lauren was standing next to me and I looked over at my mom.

"Did you have something to do with Troy today?" my mom tried to keep her smile covered but she just nodded, "I tried to get through to him how happy you were right now. How much that you have gone through in these past several months and now you are happy. I think he saw that and he knew how angry Troy was at him for benching him. Troy did the right thing though by not reacting. Your dad was impressed."

My eyes turned to Troy as his eyes were trained on the ball as he recovered it before passing it down towards Jayson. I smiled because I knew they were going to make a deep run in the tournament this year and I was so excited for them. I was excited for Troy and I was just excited in general. I was happy with life right now. I leaned into my mom and she folded her hand into mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

The game ended about fifteen minutes later with the Blue Devils coming out on top easily. I shook my head back and forth as the players were excited about advancing to the Sweet Sixteen. We were granted access to the floor and Troy was quick to wrap his arms around me. I laughed into his sweaty body as I kissed him quickly and his lips went to my forehead afterwards. "You played well," I told him and he looked at me with a smile flipping on his features.

"Are you wanting to criticize me?" he asked raising an eyebrow and I pressed my lips together. He laughed and he grabbed my sides as I let out a louder laugh before Audrey and his brother were standing right by him. I took a picture of all three of them and then Audrey offered to take one of us. I laughed and nodded as I stood next to Troy as he wrapped me in his arms as we both smiled and laughed towards the camera.

"I love you, I'll see you on the plane?" he asked and I nodded as we were taking a private flight home. I squeezed his hand tightly and he walked away from me. I watched him walk as Grey ducked underneath of his arm and I smiled at the scene. "We need a double date this week," I said leaning against Lauren and she smiled, "To add to this madness?" I nodded my head, "Yes, it's Spring Break. They are going to want to practice and play video games. We have to stop that."

She smiled, "I bet we can do other things too." She said wiggling her eyebrows and I laughed as they would leave on Wednesday for the next round and become prepared for the next set of games. The next round was Omaha, Nebraska and I was ready.

* * *

 _Monday, March 19_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I snuggled underneath of his comforter and I tilted my head back against the pillow as I just crashed here last night instead of returning to my apartment. I woke up and felt the other side of the bed but came up empty. A sigh rippled through my throat because that meant he was probably at practice and a film session. It was going to be an intense couple of days but I knew he was ready for it. I sat up as I went into the kitchen area with just his shirt on with my underwear. I poured a cup of coffee and I took an intoxicating sip only wishing it was Rents.

I went back to his bed as I scrolled through Netflix and finally picked a show before I pulled out my laptop. I told my dad I would watch film over Clemson today and report back to him on my findings. He watched film on the way home last night and then asked me to do another check. The show played in the background while I just navigated through several different film sequences with Clemson. They were a solid team and my dad should be slightly concerned.

They played really good teams and handled them really well. I wasn't sure if they could handle the Grey/Troy duo but we could tell awfully quick if they were prepared for them. I took down several sets of notes over four different games. I typed them all out and then I sent them to my dad in his favorite format. I took in a deep breath when I heard the apartment door open, "Fortnight?" I tried to suspense a grown from escaping my lips because I desperately wanted to kiss my boyfriend.

By the time we got back last night and we both changed we passed out in his bed just holding each other. It was enough for the both of us. "Maybe, I need to see if B is still here or not," I smiled as I slipped my t-shirt over my head pulled the blankets up just enough but not enough to let him know that I didn't have anything on. His door to his room opened and his blue eyes instantly found mine. He started at my face with a big smile which instantly changed to a whole lot of want when his eyes found my bare chest and naked shoulders.

"Grey," he called his eyes staying locked on mine. I smirked as I let the blanket drop a little bit more and I watched as his body react towards me. His jaw clinched as he shut the door a little bit more, "Yea?" Grey called back and Troy shook his head as he released a breath as I finally just let the sheet go and he sucked in a breath, "I'm going to have to call a rain check on Fortnight, I need about two hours."

Grey just laughed in response, "Yea, you both be good in there." Troy released a breath and I smirked at him as I got up onto my knees. Troy slammed the door shut and in just one stride and a half then his lips were over mine. His hands holding my face, "Oh B do you love to surprise me," he whispered and I could only smirk. He easily slid his arms underneath my knees before landing me onto my back. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered into my ear and I felt my face flush with heat as he let his lips trail down my body.

His tongue found my breasts and I gasped as I held onto him as I guided his mouth to continue, "B," he whispered again and I inhaled sharply as he continued to kiss down my body until he was between my thighs. Fucking hell, I love this man. He had my back arching and me gasping his name with nothing but love. Once he was satisfied down there he crawled up and pressed his lips back to mine. I was breathless and I could barely move after that but he made me squirm with desire as I went for his shirt to pull it over his head.

My fingers slipped into the waistband of his shorts before I pushed them off without much effort. His briefs sliding right along with it. He broke the kiss before finding my shoulder and biting it gently, "Fuck, Troy," I whispered as I arched my body into his body. My hips meeting his pelvis praying for him to do what I needed him to do. What I wanted him to do. "No, no beautiful, we're taking this slow today," he whispered into my ear and I whimpered underneath of him.

Fucking fuck the man had my number today.

* * *

My face was tucked between his shoulder and neck as I let my lips do a slow trail as we had been tangled in the sheets since he got back more than two hours ago. Trading off from kissing to the point we couldn't breathe to laying here in silence. His fingers laced through mine and I gave it a little squeeze, "I love watching you play but I really can't wait to not share you with my dad anymore for a few months." He let out a little chuckle and his lips found the top of my head.

"Hopefully only two more weeks," he said with a squeeze of his hand and I nodded, "I know, how was practice?" I asked him and he sighed, "It was a hard practice. That was for sure." I rubbed his shoulder gently and I sat up as the blankets fell around my waist and Troy let his fall for only a moment before they were back to my eyes. I slid my body into his lap and he smiled as he brushed hair away from my shoulder.

"So, beautiful," he whispered as he let his lips do another trail of my shoulder and then down to my tattoo. "As much as I enjoy this I was going for something different." I approached and he smiled at me with the boyish grin that he possessed and I laughed, "How about we go for a hike or something?" I asked as I stretched my palm against him and Troy smiled, "Sure, what time is it?" he asked an I reached over for my phone as I turned it on to display that it was a little after three in the afternoon.

"We better get going then and you sitting right here has me really tempted to say no," I laughed as I pressed my lips against his again as he made me feel so damn good. "We can go do one of the easy trails so you don't waste all of your energy." Troy smirked as I stood up and I found a pair of jeans that I had left over and slipped them over my hips. He rolled out of bed as he found his own pair of jeans and then he found a clean t-shirt from his closet.

I pulled on a crew neck sweatshirt while I slipped on my converse I was wearing last night. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and Troy groaned from behind me, "Are you just going to expose your neck like that all night?" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed a spot he knew I was weak for. I felt the goosebumps roll down my body and I looked in the mirror to see him grinning from ear to ear. He kissed my cheek before moving and I watched him reach for his camera.

I shook my head as it was such a turn on to see him do that. His shirt slipped up revealing his muscular back and I had to walk out of the room or I was going to shove him back into the bed. Between the camera and his back…I went to grab two bottles of water when I heard two consecutive clicks and I looked up with an amused smile on my face as I tried to hide my face but that only caused his rich laugh to ring through the apartment.

My eyes finally looked at the one blue eye that I could see and he didn't have to say anything, I just smiled and he grinned back. "Finally," he spoke as he dropped the camera and I just shook my head back and forth as he picked up a backpack shoving things down inside, "C'mon, I know of a trail just on campus." I said as I laced our fingers together and Troy smiled pressing his lips into the top of my head as we walked out of the door.

We made our way to the campus trail as his hand was stuck in mine. A beautiful smile on his face and I could only be happy in this moment because we were walking campus together, our hands clasped tightly, and nobody was going to stop us. Once we made it to the trail I let go of his hand as I ventured ahead when I heard the familiar clicks. This time, I didn't pay him any attention as I let him do whatever he wanted to do.

"Have you mentioned to your parents about me coming up to Oregon?" I asked quietly as I turned to face him and his camera was just in his hand and he nodded, "I have, they would be more than excited to host you for the month." I smiled as I looked down at my feet, "Is your mom weird with you bring home girlfriends?" I asked him as I turned my head and he let out a smile that made my knees weak, per normal.

"Nah, she's not one of those parents that tries to deny that I have sex and make us sleep in separate rooms with the door open. That definitely isn't a thing in my house but she obviously doesn't want to hear or catch us doing anything." He said with a shrug and a little devil smirk raised to the corners of his lips as he looked at me. "But trust me…I know several spots." He winked and I laughed as I walked forward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I can't wait to see all of these spots," Troy inhaled and I pressed my lips to his jaw, "None that you took Hallie too…okay?" I mentioned softly and those blue eyes snapped to mine with worry in his face, "I would never do that, not that you would ever know, but I would never do that. Hallie didn't like to venture out and do things and all of the spots I want to show you are spots that she would never go to with me. Running, hiking, kayaking…"

"Good. I want you to show me everything."

Troy smiled and kissed me softly before we finished the loop of the trail before coming to a pond. I stripped off my shoes and socks and I went over to the water as I dipped my foot into it. Troy wasn't too far behind me but he kept his feet on the dock. His head resting on his knee, "I can't believe I'll be playing in the sweet sixteen this weekend." He whispered and I laughed as I leaned into him, "You're going to kill it." I told him, "I already looked at the Clemson film. You guys are going to have your work cut out for you but it will be interesting to see how they handle you and Grey together."

"Can we go over some of the film? Your dad said we would have a long meeting over film tomorrow but I just…I need to be prepared." I smiled leaning against him as the sun was beginning to dip in the sky and I nodded, "Yea, when we get back. I clipped film for my dad today so you should be prepared to watch a lot. They have two really good ball handlers and a very good three-point shooter you'll have to be aware about but you should be able to win the game. You just have to work hard."

My eyes tilted to look at him with a smile on his face, "I love that my girlfriend is actually better than me at basketball." I laughed with a smile on my face as I squeezed his bicep, "I miss playing with you." I whispered and Troy inhaled, "We will together, soon, we just have to get out of March Madness."

"That's where I fell in love with you," I spoke softly and he moved to look down at me for just a brief moment before his eyes settled back on the water. "It was that basketball court where we tried to keep things simple. It didn't matter what was going on in our other half of our lives. It was just you and me with a basketball. There was nothing complicated about it. I was able to just be myself with you and we talked so much. It was just where it happened. That basketball court will forever hold a special memory for me."

Troy shifted and he pressed me back against the dock as he smiled while hovering over me. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "So damn much that it physically hurts most days." I reached up to touch his face that had scruff along the edges. "The moment I fell in love with you?" he said simply, "Was the moment of watching you work so damn hard to prove so many people wrong. It was simple. I was just watching you work harder than anybody else and it just happened."

My lips pulled his to mine and he smiled into the kiss, "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he squeezed me gently, "I love you too B,"

We both laid on the dock as the sun finished moving into the campus and the stars twinkled over head while he took pictures of the night life and I just watched him. My eyes taking in every single movement that he made and happiness swelled through me. He made me so fucking happy.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday friends! I hope you all have a good couple of weeks! I hope to keep working on chapters and if I get a few more done then I might update early. We'll see. Hope you all are having a great start to your summer!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Update: June 24** **th**


	24. Dancin

Chapter 24 – Dancing

 _Friday, March 23_ _rd_ _, 2018_

 _Omaha, Nebraska_

Troy hurled the ball to the other side of the court as they were down by five against Clemson with five minutes left on the clock. The team was definitely underperforming while Clemson was taking their shots when they had them. My dad was growing frustrated as Jayson turned the ball over again for the fifth time in just the second half. He barked at one of the sophomores on the team to get in. My eyes drifted over to Sam and Jessie as they were watching Troy intently on the court.

Sweat was dripping down his face and no matter how many times he tried to wipe it off it was coming right back. He threw up another play and as they tried to stop Clemson from sinking the next shot. I sighed as it sank in and Troy shook his head back and forth as he hustled back down the court. My eyes took him in and he spun around trying to lose his defender before Grey tossed him the ball. He dribbled it between his legs and moved around the Clemson player before sneaking in towards the basket letting it drop it in. The room grew excited as we were back down to only being down by five.

I inhaled watching as Troy went back down the court when he stole the ball and threw it to Anderson who was still lagging behind. Anderson took it straight to the hole to cut the score down to three. I bit down on my lip as my dad called a much-needed time out as they all gathered around and my eyes flickered up to the clock to see four minutes and five seconds remaining. "How has he been?" Jessie leaned over to me and I smiled with a shrug, "Happy." I told her and she couldn't stop a smile from growing on her face. "I'm assuming you know why." I laughed and nodded my head, "Yes, he makes me just as happy."

Jake and Audrey were sitting right on the other side of the two parents. Audrey had been close to me most of the time but was now pestering Jake. They came back onto the court with a new surge of energy as they defended hard to keep them from scoring and racing down the shot clock. Clemson tried for a three but it bounced off the rim and into the hands of Mav before he threw it to Anderson who threw it to Grey. Grey let everybody catch up before passing it off to Troy and then back to Justin as Justin took the three to tie the game.

The crowd jumped with noise and everybody was cheering as the Blue devils were pumped up. Clemson called a time out and the cheering continued as I sat down again as I peeked at my phone to see a text from Lauren.

 _Lauren: NERVOUS_

I laughed as she wasn't able to make it out this weekend to watch because she had to save for the next trip. Hopefully there was another trip. The broke from a short time-out before retaking the court again. Troy was wiping the bottom of his shoes on his hands before successfully holding them to another scoreless possession. Duke held the ball confidently as they were trying to run down the clock as they passed the ball around the key.

Once it hit ten the play folded into motion as they scored an easy two buckets with a foul underneath firing up the bench for an and one. Troy was a smiling idiot for a moment until he breathed as he toed the free throw line. He bounced the ball three times like he always did before he shot the ball and it went right in. I breathed out as he turned to jog down the court to hopefully prevent them from scoring again.

They were able to snatch a lay-up as Duke worked harder down the court. I could barely breathe watching everything unfold and when Grey hit a three the crowd was intense. Troy popped his mouth guard out of his mouth as he was yelling something loudly. He held up his pinky finger and pointer finger as he motioned them down communicating on the court. He popped the mouth guard back into his mouth before the play started.

I watched as his muscles in his legs flex with every movement even though he had on the white leggings underneath. His back muscles squeezed with little movement and I inhaled sharply because damn did I want him. His eyes were flashing around the court as mine flashed to the time on the clock. Only forty-five seconds remained as I took in a rapid breath. Clemson went in for a shot but missed. There was a scramble for the ball. All hands were trying to grasp it but it continued to roll away.

Troy slapped the ground when it went off his hand out of bounds before he stood back up and a Clemson player ran into him from behind. He fell forward and he did the one thing he knew better than to do and put his hands out to break his fall. There were whistles and people were getting ugly on the court but my dad was holding back his players on the bench as they weren't allowed on the court but I couldn't leave Troy on the ground.

Jessie in took a sharp breath as Troy let his forehead rest on the ground before he rolled onto his back and sat up. Grey was shoving a Clemson player but Troy got up and flexed his wrist. A flash of pain crossed over his face and my dad must have noticed because he was calling for a sub but Troy shook his head as the refs were discussing what should happen. My eyes wouldn't leave him as he was in a heated discussion with my dad.

Troy let the trainer flex his wrist and he tried his damn hardest to not let it affect him but I knew his little ticks. I knew the moment he looked away from them, the moment he bit down on his lip and just shrugged that he was lying his ass off. "Troy," Jessie mumbled and I held onto her arm as there was still a little over thirty seconds on the clock. Infinity in the basketball world. My dad finally nodded his head and I cursed under my breath.

They gave a technical to the Clemson player who shoved Troy over and I shook my head as my dad decided to choose wisely and didn't give the ball to Troy. I don't think even Troy was going to object that. He tried to not show that he was in any form of pain and the only reason I knew he was is due to the constant rotating of it. Grey made both of them and then we had the ball as they quickly fouled. Of course, they fouled Troy.

Tilting my head down and I took in a big breath as they gave Troy the ball and he grimaced slightly from just the pressure of the ball before he did the two bounces and shot the ball. It managed to go in but Troy definitely didn't reach for any high-fives or anything as he stayed at the line again and made another one. I felt my stomach drop watching him as he started doing everything with his left hand now. The last 10 seconds of the game they were on defense and the moment Duke got the ball back. They all raced down court and Clemson finally flew the white flag as the boys waited for the buzzer to sound before handing out hugs and high fives to each other.

I gave a glance to Jessie as she nodded her head because she knew just as much as I knew that he wasn't okay. I gathered our bags as we went down to the court with our passes as the boys all disappeared. They barely pulled this win out, I wasn't sure how in the hell they were going to manage Kansas in basically their home turf. I shifted my purse on my shoulder as I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt my phone vibrate.

I glanced down to see Trevor calling me. I put the phone to my ear and I sighed, "They have a lot of work to do." Trevor said and I nodded my head as I kept my eyes focused on the locker room doors. "Yea," I mumbled and Trevor laughed, "I'll call you tomorrow after you're able to talk to your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and I hung up the phone shortly thereafter. The players began to trickle out of the locker room slowly but none of them were Troy.

My stomach was growing anxious when Grey appeared as he was searching the crowd for somebody. When he met my eyes, and waved me over and I felt like I could puke. I rushed towards him, "Is he okay?" I asked him and he nodded, "he's fine, he knows you are probably worried sick but he's fine. He's in the locker room and you can go in. Everybody is dressed." I brushed past him and through the locker room door. I kept my eyes down as I went in search of the trainer's office when I heard his voice.

"I'm fine," he pleaded again and I pushed open the door to the office where my dad was leaning back against a wall and the trainer was moving Troy's wrist around in a circle. "Jesus, Troy," I mumbled and his eyes looked up to meet mine. The blue was intense and a little darker than normal. "B, I'm fine," he stressed and I let out a little laugh as I just shook my head. My dad looked at me and he cleared his throat for a moment. "Doctor wants to get an x-ray but he says no." my dad let his eyes flicker to Troy who was only staring at me.

"Troy," I said with a warning and he shook his head, "It's _fine."_ He said with a shrug as he let his eyes move, "If you feel the need to x-ray after we win the whole damn thing then fine but no way am I letting a picture tell you anything more. Let's wrap it, ice it, and finish this weekend at least. Please." I couldn't stop a smile because am pretty sure I had said something similar before and I could only see my dad roll his eyes.

"Jesus Gabi, did you find a male version of you?"

I let my lips tug up at the corners with a smile trying to appear, "Well…technically you found him dad but…" Troy tried to hide the smile on his face as he looked down at his lap, "Brent, I swear, my wrist is fine. Can we just wrap it and let it rest? Try again tomorrow?" Brent finally just nodded as he wrapped Troy's wrist fairly tight and when my dad patted his back he left the room. Brent went to go get Troy an ice pack and those blue eyes lifted to mine again.

"Come here," he said and I smiled as he pulled me with his good hand in between his legs. "Are you really okay Troy?" my eyes met his and he released a breath, "It's sore and tender to move but I'm fine, okay? You don't worry about me." I rested my head on his shoulder and I kissed his neck, "Once we get back we need to watch film over Kansas," I told him and Troy released a chuckle and nodded, "Yes ma'am, you sure you don't want to be a coach?"

"Oh no, no thanks," he smiled as he was refraining from pulling our lips together as Brent came back in, I moved to lean against the wall. "Ice it for twenty minutes and then take it off. We can ice it again before we go to bed tonight." Troy just nodded as he slipped off the table. He was still in his jersey but the locker room was empty by this point, "Hey B, will you help me pull my jersey off?" my eyes went down to his injured hand and I just nodded as I lifted his jersey while my fingers skimmed his abs and I felt him retract under my touch.

"Gabriella," he said lowly, his voice rough with emotion and I smirked, "You dare not get me in trouble," he husked in my ear and I laughed quietly as he shook his head. He tried to pull on his own t-shirt and I laughed as I helped him out and he shook his head with a smile bubbling onto his face. His lips quickly found mine as I lowered his t-shirt down. "You're messing with me," he pulled me flush against him as his basketball shorts didn't hide much of anything. I laughed as I kissed him quickly, "Think you can handle getting your pants on yourself?" I asked gripping his ass and he laughed an amused smile crossing his features.

"Do you think _you_ can handle it?" he asked and I smirked, "I'll send Grey," I said backing away and Troy let out a low growl before he came and pushed me back against the row of lockers. His lips tackled mine and I gasped as I pulled his Duke t-shirt in my hands to pull him closer to me. "Mmm yes, I want this to continue but if my dad walks through that door?" Troy just pulled back nodding his head as he left a trail of kisses down to my collar bone.

"C'mon," Troy looked down at his blue t-shirt with his white shorts, "I'll just leave these one," I smirked at him and he shook his head with a smile on his face, "Sure," he put stuff in his bag before he walked out of the locker room hand in hand as we went in search for his parents. We found them talking to my dad and I felt my gut tighten before I heard them all laugh. Troy squeezed my hand as we approached, "There he is," his mom threw her arms around him and then quickly picked up his hand that was still covered in ice.

"mom, I'm fine, stop," Troy tried to pull his hand away but his mom just shook her head back and forth causing me to laugh. "He'll be okay. Hopefully if he rests tonight and rests it tomorrow he should be fine." My dad concluded and Troy gave his parents that mouthwatering smile, "See? I'll be a-okay." Jessie Bolton could only roll her eyes as Troy hugged his mom tightly. I couldn't stop my smile as my dad walked away from the family.

"Troy! C'mon," they yelled for him to catch the bus and he kissed the top of my head, "I love you, I'll see you there ready to watch some film." I smiled as I squeezed his arm and he left quickly catching up with Grey and Anderson.

"I have never seen my son quite so smitten before," Jessie Bolton said and I could only grin back at her, "The feeling is pretty mutual."

* * *

Troy laughed as I was trying to talk him through a play that the Hawks did numerous times but his focus was just not on the laptop but on me as we were sitting in the hallway in-between my room and his room. "Babe," I finally just looked at Troy and those blue eyes held me into him. "We've been doing this for a while and I am having _such_ a hard time focusing on anything but your fucking lips." He whispered and I couldn't stop my laugh.

"Really?" he bit down on his lip and nodded his head as I looked around curious to see who was looking our direction but it was awful quiet. "C'mon," he pulled me up quickly as I stuffed my laptop into my backpack and he pulled me up a set of stairs in the stairwell and through a few different mazes of the floor before coming out onto the top of the building. I pulled away from him for a moment to see the skyline of Omaha from the top of the building.

"Wow," I said simply and he pulled my hair away gently as he pressed his lips to my neck. His warm breath sent goosebumps down my body and I took in a wicked breath of air. "How is the wrist?" I asked trying to remain neutral but he just chuckled behind me. He spun me around and pressed me back against a flat wall while his lips found mine quickly. His left hand pressed back against the wall while his other hand pulled me into his body.

"I love you," he whispered into the hollow of my neck. His lips did a trail up my neck and then over to the corner of my mouth before planting another kiss onto my lips. My fingers ran through his hair and I let him explore my mouth willingly as I wished so badly that we had an empty room somewhere. I just needed to feel him inside of me. "I really wish your dad wasn't in this hotel." He whispered into my ear and I nodded my head in agreement.

At one point Troy slid down the wall as I straddled his lap and our lips wouldn't stop finding each other. His hand crept up my shirt and mine locked around his neck. His shorts didn't hide how much he wanted me and I was pretty sure he knew how turned on I was right now. We heard the door open and slam against the back door, I lifted my eyes to meet the noise to only see Grey and Lauren pressed against the door.

"Fucking hell," Troy mumbled as he was watching the same thing, "Yo," I yelled causing both of them to freeze. "Fuck," Grey muttered and he turned around to face the both of us. I sat between Troy's legs as I leaned back against him. "I told you about this and you bring _your_ girl up here?" Troy called over my shoulder and Grey rolled his eyes as he locked fingers with Lauren before they came over to the other side of us. "Well, good thing for us our girls are best friends." Grey plopped down next to us while Lauren mimicked my position.

Troy had his arms draped over my body while his lips found the top of my head. "It's probably a good idea you two did come up here," I said and that caused Grey to laugh, "I bet. How's the wrist Troy?" Grey asked and Troy shrugged as he flexed it. I picked it up in my hand as it was a little swollen but nothing too awful. I moved it and he hissed behind me, "Troy," I warned and he shook his head back and forth.

"You can't hide pain from me." I whispered quietly and he didn't say a word to me but just squeezed my shoulder gently. "Can we please go on a double date soon?" Lauren whined causing Grey to laugh, "Of course babe," Grey said and Troy laughed, "Yea, maybe a beach day after the season is finally over." I suggested and the boys grinned from ear to ear, "Absolutely," Troy concluded and I leaned back onto his shoulder while he kissed my temple again.

"All of you guys should come to Seaside for some of our month off," Troy spoke and I looked at my best friends causing a grin from Lauren, "Yes," she automatically said causing Grey to laugh. "Really?" Grey asked and Troy nodded, "Yea, I think Gabs is coming up for the entire month but you guys are more than welcome whenever you want to come." I laughed quietly, "But not the entire month, though right?" Grey asked letting his lips twitch trying to suspense the smile on his face.

"Fuck no," Troy said and I busted out into laughter as Grey let a wide grin spread over his face. "Luckily, my brother will be at football camp. My sister will be at dance camp and my parents will be running a restaurant all month like they normally do so…" I couldn't stop my own grin as I turned to face him which caused a smile on his face while I let my lips attack his. "Okay, okay, enough," I laughed as I pulled away from him.

Troy eased me into his lap while burying his face into my neck and shoulder, "Are you guys going to win it all?" Lauren asked and Troy inhaled, "Kansas is going to crush us into the ground if we play like we played tonight." Grey said stretching out and Troy nodded, "Gabi was _trying_ to show me film but damn it's hard to focus." He whispered into my ear and I laughed pushing away from him. He tightened his hold onto my body causing me to laugh harder.

"He could only focus on my lips for some reason," Troy wiggled his eyebrows while shooting a look across the way towards his best friend. I rolled my eyes while Lauren grinned from ear to ear, "Gabi, would you have ever imagined both of us dating best friends?" I smiled shaking my head from side to side, "Nope, I would have never imagined any of this." Troy inhaled sharply and I smiled gently. My fingers wove through his as I smiled and I laughed on the roof with my best friends.

"I have some of the best friends," I finally whispered and all eyes came towards me as I smiled, "Thanks for always being there for me. Lauren, you've had my back since I was four. Always being there for me and sticking by my side even though I was basketball crazed. Grey, my dad started recruiting your ass when you were fifteen. Did you know that he sent me to watch almost all of your games when I was able too?"

"Are you serious?" Grey asked as a laugh spit out of his mouth and I nodded, "Yup. He wanted to know everything about you and when I saw absolutely everything I mean everything." Grey's face went into a deep red color and I looked back up at Troy, "And for you Mr. Bolton…you've turned my world upside and holy damn I am so glad you did." His lips found mine again but it was soft and fast. I held him tightly to me and I breathed because for the first time in months…it felt easy to breathe.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 24_ _th_ _, 2018_

"Go," my dad yelled as the boys ran for the mishaps of how they played yesterday and were getting ready to do drills. "Gabi, will you help with scout team?" my dad called over and I just nodded my head as I went over to look over the final report my dad came up with. I took in a deep breath as he was probably going to pair me up against Troy because the opposite player liked to use distractions. He was definitely playing our relationship to his advantage right now.

I tugged my hair into a ponytail as I tied my shoes before my dad had them all lined up in the starting positions. Troy pulled his jersey up to wipe away sweat that was forming as he then pulled it up to reveal his stomach and back causing my body to tighten in response. I inhaled sharply as I tried to focus with the other players that are going to get this play around them. It was one of the tougher players from Kansas.

"Scout," my dad yelled and we all moved as my dad threw me the ball. Troy let a frown drop over his lips and I just shrugged looking at him. "Jayson," my dad called and Jayson lifted his had to look at the group, "When Gabi is in scout what do you do?" my dad asked and I rolled my eyes, "She's one of the guys," Jayson replied and Troy sent me an alarming look while I didn't back down from the challenge. "It seems that Kansas likes to get under the players skin. They will use absolutely everything to distract them."

Troy shook his head back and forth again while pressing his lips into a very thin line. I inhaled as this was something my dad did often when he knew a weakness of a player. He tried to make them tougher. My lips pressed together tightly as my dad started calling plays and Troy tried to stop a groan. He tried to stop everything he felt for me. He brushed against me and he shoved around me trying to get the ball but I couldn't stop the feelings between us. Troy was playing hard but not hard enough for my dad. He was straining to not push me but having to please my dad. "Troy, you can't be that soft against Kansas," my dad barked and I saw Troy's jaw flinch with anger. "I'm not going to hurt her." He spoke up and my dad watched him closely. Troy's blue eyes were hard and angry as he stared straight at my dad.

"Then you aren't focusing on this game." My dad challenged him and I wanted to speak up but Troy shook his head, "If this was some 6'7 kid across from me I wouldn't hesitate Coach, I wouldn't blink twice but I am not going to plow into her. I'm almost a foot taller than she is. I have a good sixty pounds on her. I am not going to just smash her into the damn floor." My dad shook his head as I couldn't convince my mouth to come back to a closed position as none of the boys normally had issues. "This is them getting under your skin." My dad announced and Troy just shook his head back and forth.

"I can promise you, they won't get under my skin." Troy spoke, "They can probably say a lot of shit and a lot of things about Gabi but I can promise you that only fuels my fire. If you put Dean across from me right now then I can promise you I would have zero hesitations." My dad looked at me and then over at Dean, "Switch spots," my dad instructed and then pulled Dean to the side to whisper something into his ear.

My face paled as I knew what he was doing. "Dad," I protested and he shook his head, "Gabi, if you are going to do this with Troy then he has to be prepared." I pulled my eyes away from him for a moment to see Troy and I shook my head, "He doesn't want to push me into the ground and hurt me dad. That is different than Dean spitting out things about me towards him. You know this isn't a good idea." I warned and my dad looked at me. "Gabi, you two went public. Everybody has seen the pictures. They are going to use it against him."

I shook my head back and forth as I tilted my head back. I knew things were said about players girlfriends on the court. It wasn't a surprise because a lot of these guys knew each other because only so many people played on this elite level. I watched the play unfold and I saw Dean's lips moving and then Dean was basically checked across the court when Troy went for the ball. Nobody moved as I could see his jaw even tighter and his eyes were strained as if he was seeing red.

My dad could only smile as I walked away. He was testing Troy and his relationship to basketball. It wasn't too much longer before his hand slid around my arm. "I'm sorry," he spoke up and the straight shot of chills ran down my body as I shook my head back and forth. "No, I am sorry." I said turning to him. "He's using our relationship against you." I took a big breath and Troy looked pained, "I never want to hurt you physically. Basketball is fun between us, that…that wasn't fun." Troy swallowed on the lump in his throat causing me to take in a deep breath. "I won't let him do that to me again," Troy shook his head back and forth.

"I can't," Troy stressed, "I can't do that again."

I leaned against him and I took in a deep breath, "You need to go back to practice. I'll deal with my dad later." I squeezed his hand and he ran back to the court. Biting down on my lip I settled back against the wall and in felt the iron taste in my blood as I was mad at my dad for even putting us in that situation. "You've never failed doing that for me before." My dad said and I shook my head back and forth. "You crossed a line today." I told him as he approached me and he nodded. "I did. I wanted to see how he would react." Tears filled my eyes and I shook my head, "Dad, Troy and I constantly play basketball with each other. All the time. You can't ask him to get physical with me on this court and make it not fun for the two of us."

"I can't help that his girlfriend is my daughter. I have done it with how many players?" I inhaled and I shook my head, "You pushed him to get physical with me. You have never let any other play do that before. You have never asked them to cross that line and did you want him to do it so you couldn't like him? That isn't fair to either of us. To even put him in that position was unfair to him. You knew exactly what you were doing." My dad just looked up and he rubbed the scruff on his face. "Then making Dean say things about me?"

"It was comparing you and Hallie," he interjected and I stumbled back from that statement and I just shook my head. I began to walk away from him, "I'll no longer be helping at practices." I announced to him as I turned over my shoulder. "I was hoping you would be able to make it work but clearly you can't." My dad didn't protest my walking away this time as I moved through the gym. I knew it wasn't fair to my dad but he couldn't use me against him while I was standing there.

"Gabi," I stopped and I turned around to look at him. "I was proud that he refused to hurt you." I looked up at him, "As your dad, as the dad of you and a conversation about you, I'm glad he refused no matter the situation." I looked at him closely, "I am going to take time to separate myself from being his coach and being your dad." I looked at my dad with a little bit more sympathy and I just nodded as I turned away again.

* * *

Troy's POV

"I can't believe Coach did that," Grey muttered next to me but I was fuming still. He had Dean keep saying all of these things about how Hallie was better than Gabi and how I should have stuck with Hallie. I needed to pummel something into the ground before I lost my shit on somebody that didn't deserve it. I inhaled sharply as I couldn't form a coherent thought. "Troy," I looked up at Coach and he waved me forward.

My jaw grew hard as I walked up to him, I was prepared to be mean and not be nice about anything that happened today. "I'm sorry," he started and I snapped my attention to his. "I am sorry about me trying to put you in that position with Gabi. I was wrong. I should have handled that better. I was using your relationship to my advantage to make you stronger for tomorrow. You know Kansas is ruthless on the court and I didn't want you to be caught off guard tomorrow. Channel this energy that you feel, the anger, the hatred, absolutely everything and put it on that court tomorrow. You play with your emotions Troy. Anytime you are completely fired up you play so damn well."

I exhaled and I tilted my head up, I didn't like how he put me against Gabi though. "I understand that this is hard for you. It's hard for me." I watched him with a look and he shrugged, "I told Gabi this but I am proud of you. I wish I wouldn't have done it but you passed a dad test." My eyes never left his and he nodded, "You showed me that you will absolutely never hurt her. You don't want to hurt her. You just want to protect her. As her dad…I was impressed and I highly respect that from you. I just want and need time to be able to separate myself as your coach and her boyfriend's dad. Okay?" I just nodded stunned from this conversation. I moved back to the back of the bus.

We pulled up to the hotel and I quickly went in search of Gabi. I went to her and Lauren's room and I knocked on the door for Lauren to answer, "She's asleep," she muttered and I just walked into the room and I kicked off my shoes to crawl up into the bed next to her. "Lo," I heard Grey as I just wrapped Gabi into my arms. Her body formed around mine as I let my cheek press into her hair as I breathed her in. She had this smell or thing about her that could instantly calm me. Her scent of vanilla and salt was just highly intoxicating but it could slow me down. Her hand covered mine and I kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again but she just shook her head back and forth squeezing my hand tightly. "You have nothing to apologize for," she reminded me but I just buried my face into her shoulder, needing her. Taking in a deep breath I pressed my lips to her neck and I could see the corner of her mouth tug up. "You can't get caught in here," she reminded me gently and I just nodded my head in understanding but I didn't move.

Taking in a deep breath of air I went to move but I was stuck. Grey knew where I was so I put him on loud and the rest of my phone on do not disturb while I just held my girlfriend because this is exactly what I needed to do right now.

* * *

 _Sunday, March 25_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Troy was flexing his wrist and then resting it before he shook his head. I went over to him as I sat in front of him in the trainers office and those blue eyes lifted to mine. He ended up taking a nap in my bed yesterday afternoon and then we spent the rest of the evening preparing for Kansas. He was locked in this morning and his music was blasting from his Beats over his ears. I found the pre-wrap and then I took his wrist but he just shook his head because he didn't want them to see a weakness.

"No," I told him firmly, "You can't hurt it any worse than it already is." I told him quietly and Troy just gave a disapproving look over his face. "Look, I'll be wearing a brace for the rest of my playing career. I don't love it either. You can't break your wrist Troy and then continue to play. You have to wrap it up and not make it worse." I reminded him softly and he just sighed as I took the pre-wrap and taped both of his wrists as if I was the trainer.

He let my handle his hand gently and when I finished taping it tightly, he flexed his wrist as I looked down at his white shorts with a white top. The white leggings stopping at the middle of his shin while his basketball shoes were still untied. His hair was swept back in a bed rest look while his eyes flickered to my own. He eased me between his legs and he pressed his lips to my temple. "I'm going to go." I whispered to him and he just nodded because we both knew he needed to focus.

"I love you," I whispered and he smiled softly while I let go and escaped the training room. Biting down onto my lip I walked out to find his family in the stands as I went to stand by them. I was anxious and so nervous for him while I ringed my hand gently. "How is he?" Sam asked and I smiled, "He's okay. Trying to focus. I am glad that I was able to convince him to wrap his wrist up. It's pretty sore." I said with a shrug. "Troy broke his hand one time playing basketball and still played." I laughed and I nodded, "I know how that goes. I broke three of my fingers because I jammed them so badly and didn't tell anybody until it was noticeable."

Jessie laughed, "I heard I need to get onto the court with you." I said with a smiling tugging onto my lips, her own smile mirrored mine. "Troy mentioned something about you making a visit for a month to Seaside," I laughed and nodded, "Only if you want to have me." I reminded her and she shook her head with a smile, "Absolutely. Sweetie, I have never seen that boy happier than with you. He's grinning from ear to ear at all times." I bit down on my lip as I watched Troy walk out of the locker room with Grey and Anderson as they were all wearing warm-up shirts that matched their white shorts. Troy smiled as a manager bounced him a ball.

They all three worked on drills together as Kansas took the other side of the court. "He makes me just as happy." I told her and Jessie smiled as Audrey talked to me about something going on at school as the Bolton's were flying out at the end of the night to head home because Jake and Audrey had school tomorrow morning. Lauren moved to our area and my mom was sitting in front of us while I just took in a deep breath of air.

It wasn't long before tip-off was in front of us and Troy was wiping off the bottom of his shoes again. His eyes searched the crowd for only a moment before his eyes landed on me. The bright blue zeroed in on me and I gave him a supportive smile before he winked and turning back to the game. Kansas tipped the ball in their direction and they took most of the control in the first half of the game. Troy was playing fairly decent and worked the floor very well throughout the night but I could tell his wrist wasn't a 100% normal.

They pulled the score back to a tie right as the half time buzzer was going off. My sweat ran down my back as I just collapsed in my seat shaking my head as I was thinking through the first half of the game. "Gabi," my head popped up to see an assistant coach and he waved me over. I quickly got up and ran over towards Brice. "Your dad needs help," he said and I followed as the doors parted and the team as discussing their faults in the first half as a team. Troy had his head buried in a towel while the trainer worked on his wrist.

"Gabi, have you seen anything?" I was pulled back to my dad in the coach's locker room and I nodded my head, I went over a few things I was seeing and I thought deep and hard. I shook my head back and forth as I thought through several different plays. "You need to do a whole switch of your plays." I told him honestly and my dad looked up at me, 'They have been prepared for absolutely everything you have dished out tonight. Either changes the names or change the plays. You have to do something different this next half. Kansas is prepared."

My dad just nodded, "You have to utilize Troy more, I know, you are trying to protect his wrist but he can do it." My dad just nodded his head and he finished the discussion as he went out into the locker room. I went over to the door to escape and I went back to my seat as when the Blue Devils came out and they did do everything different and Kansas was fooled. They were confused on what to do when and they did utilize Troy more.

When Jayson and Anderson both drew their fourth foul, my dad was cursing up a storm and called a time out with less than nine minutes left on the clock with the game closing in. Duke was only up by four points as both coaches were intense in the huddle. This win would push them into the final four. That was a big jump and a huge accomplishment especially if they take down Kansas. Troy was really flexing his wrist and I knew it hurt and it made me ache for him but he wasn't not playing well.

"Gabi, will you please make sure he takes care of his wrist?" I nodded towards Jessie, "Absolutely. He isn't even able to hide it anymore." I whispered and she nodded her head. The time out finished and the boys all returned to the court as they moved fluidly and worked as a team together. Kansas was trying to keep up but Duke finally captured their biggest lead with eight points and Troy hit another three to put eleven points between them.

Troy was fired up as he ran down the court and I smiled watching him play. Jessie and Sam were smiling at each other and Audrey was giddy. "Look at your man go," Lauren whispered leaning towards me causing a smile to burst over my lips. Grey shot the ball again and it circled down into the hoop and fell through as I turned towards Lauren who was screaming for Grey causing me to smile. This did end up being a damn good night in Omaha, Nebraska.

* * *

Troy adjusted his final-four-hat, from backwards to be frontwards as he pushed his head back on the seat. I pulled his wrist back towards my body as it was swollen again. His eyes flickered to mine when I touched it and I massaged it gently. "Babe, you need to get it looked at when we get back." I stressed and Troy just shook his head back and forth. "No, I have two more games." Troy said and I looked over at him. Duke ran away with it and I smiled with a nod. "Please, Troy, you were favoring it by the end of the night."

"Yea, Coach tried to put my wrist through the ringer. He didn't use me nearly as much as the first half."

"You had to be a weapon Troy, you guys would have lost that game if you didn't." He sighed because he knew and I took a deep breath as I leaned my head on his shoulder gently as this weekend they would play in the final four in San Antonio, Texas. I was excited but also could not wait for this weekend to be _over._ I couldn't wait to just have my boyfriend to myself and for us to go do things together. The double date that we just kept talking about and all of the other things that we wanted to do.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and Troy looked at me and I smiled as I squeezed his hand. Anderson was passed out along the other side of the window and I moved towards the back of the plane. My dad was sitting with his assistant coaches laughing and talking about the upcoming weekend as they were getting ready to play Villanova who was another one seed. "Hey dad, can we talk?" I asked and he nodded with a smile on his face. "Gabi, you had the best suggestions out of all of them for the second half." I just shrugged my shoulders. "I learned from the best."

My dad smiled while he got up and we moved to another portion of the plane. "What's up?" he asked me and I inhaled quickly and my words rushed out in the next sentence, "I want to spend our month off with Troy in Oregon." I quickly spoke and my dad lifted his eyebrows cautiously. "I want to see where he grew up and get to do all of his favorite things before we finish the summer out here. I want to get to know his friends and parents and I want to be with him all four weeks before we are both thrown into an intense basketball schedule." My dad pressed his lips together and he looked up ahead with Troy sitting talking across the aisle with Jayson.

"Can I talk it over with your mom?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "I just want you to consider that it's the only opportunity I really get to go with him. If I was able to just go back but it would be another year and I just…" I shook my head, "I really love him dad. He makes me really happy." My dad exhaled and just nodded, "I'll talk to your mom when we get home. Maybe after next weekend we can all get dinner together?" I smiled and nodded as I moved away from my dad.

"Gabi?" I turned to look at him and he gave me a soft smile that I remember from my younger days. "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too dad," I walked away and back to Troy as I plopped down in my seat and he leaned over to kiss my temple. "I asked my dad." I told him and he smiled with a grin on his face, "And?"

"He didn't say no."

Troy grinned as he kissed me gently and pulled back, "I have to find time to work at Rent's this week before I get fired." Troy mumbled and I smiled brushing my hand through his hair as they were leaving on Thursday night for Texas. "You should be off most of the day tomorrow," I aid and Troy nodded, "We are. I just have classes in the morning and then we are watching film." I nodded in understanding as I kissed his cheek while he folded our hands together.

It was a quiet ride back to Durham until our plane had hit the ground and most of the tall men were standing and trying to stretch out their legs. I flipped my phone back on as Troy pulled me up to meet his body, "Stay over tonight," he mumbled in my ear and I laughed shaking my head, "No." I told him and he drew his eye brows together and his face pouted. "What? Why?" he asked disappointed in the answer that I gave him.

"Because, we both need to sleep tonight. I think you should take me out on a date before we…" Troy frowned, "You know my schedule is busy," I laughed and I nodded, "I know it is but…even if we just go get coffee." I said squeezing his hand and he nodded with a sigh, "I'm still sad you aren't going to crawl into my bed tonight." I gave him a quick kiss and shook my head. He still slipped his hand through mine while we walked out of the tunnel.

We grabbed our bags before getting onto a bus as it was fairly late and my eyes were already heavy. I kissed him gently again as we sat together on the bus and I knew next season would be so different. I would never travel with the team and I would be doing my own thing. My stomach shifted with unease and I inhaled sharply while putting a little bit of distance between us. Would we be able to handle both of us playing at a D1 level? Constantly practicing? I swallowed the fear down into my throat and tried to enjoy this moment.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 31_ _st_ _, 2018_

I pushed through the crowd as the arena was filling fast before the final four show-down. I have yet to see my boyfriend all week as he was either working, in class, or with my dad in a practice or film session. If I tried to go over late, he was either asleep already or closing up Rents to only come home and crash. Our days had been very separated and I just wanted to see him before he took the court for Villanova. He convinced everybody to not x-ray his wrist yet because he didn't think anything was wrong with it.

He was probably highly mistaken but they kept wrapping it up and letting him play as it wasn't effecting his play too much. I made it to the back area and when I tried to get by the security guard shook his head back and forth. "Sorry," I huffed, "I'm Coach Montez daughter. I just need to go hand him something." I fibbed and I felt Lauren catch up to me as she was even having a hard time catching Grey this week. Practices were longer and harder.

"Sorry, nobody,"

"Gabi?" I looked up to see my dad coming out of the locker room. "Dad!" I called and he came over and talked to the security guard. The guy grunted before letting us pass and I hugged my dad, "How is everybody?" I asked and my dad nodded, "There good. I heard somebody complaining that he hasn't seen you this week. Completely different conversation that normally goes on back there," I couldn't stop my grin as I backed away. I moved towards their locker room and then I heard his voice as he was adjusting his shorts before looking up and locking eyes with me.

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and Lauren took off to wrap herself around Grey. I took two more steps before I was in a bone crushing hug against Troy. "I miss you." He whispered into my ear and I just nodded my head against his chest. "I miss you too but I love watching you dance," Troy grinned as he brought me into a quick kiss. "I'll see you after the game." I said squeezing his bicep and he smiled before leaving with Grey.

I looked at Lauren as we shared a smile with each other before going back to our seats. I settled in to watch Troy focus and I was so glad that Troy took the opportunity to talk to my dad before the tournament because it would have been an awful month waiting for this to be over. Not being able to be with each other. It would probably destroy me. I inhaled sharply as I watched him warm-up and move along the court.

They called for captains and his eyes were light up with a bright blue. Villanova was going to test them. Really test them. Everybody was divided on who was going to win this game tonight because they were really well matched against each other. Nova started the game shooting well but they were only getting limited shots. My dad and Troy were working really well together and making everything fall into a synchronized rhythm.

The game was evenly tied and I watched as I realized that this tournament was all about who could dance the best at the right moment. Both team knew the other teams dance keeping the scoring low and the amount of shots taken were limited. Both teams were fighting hard for the ball and scrambling when it was loose for one shot at the net before the other team showed up. I inhaled as I watched Troy fight for a ball and he slammed into the ground reaching for the ball.

My breathe was stuck inside my throat as I looked at him sitting up but he was cradling his wrist. He shook off the trainer as he just stood up and brushed off his jersey. The ball went out on Villanova so it was there ball. Jessie and Sam were both here leaving the kids at home for this weekend. Troy had already planned a quick trip home in two weeks for just a quick weekend to see his family and not stress about anything.

He continued to play but any time he held the ball in his hands he used the opposite hand. I knew it was hurt because his face and eyes couldn't hide the pain behind them but he was working just as hard and trying to not let it affect him. They went into half time only down by three and I turned towards Jessie, "He'll be okay." I said with a smile and she shook her head, "I just hope he doesn't do permanent damage." She spoke and I sighed because I was hoping that as well.

I turned towards Lauren who looked at the screen to see the stats and she shook her head, "It's a good start." I told her, "Villanova is a really good team." I reminded her and she shrugged because we all wanted it but I also wasn't sure I wanted to watch Troy push past this pain much longer. I knew he was taking painkillers to get through the days but he needed to be careful. My eyes found his eyes as he came out of the tunnel. Those blue eyes held mine and I held up the okay sign and he just nodded before he took the court to rewarm up again.

The game came back but Troy was stiff and Grey wasn't playing very well. Anderson, Jayson, and Matt were trying to help recover for the two top players this season but with one hurt and one just having a bad night it wasn't going well. Troy fought off any medical attention and continued to play in the game. He tried his damn hardest to be his normal self but he couldn't shoot very accurately. My eyes watched him closely and while they were only down by five it felt like so much more.

I sighed watching the team as the buzzer went off and Duke dropped the game trailing by four in the end. Troy grabbed his towel and quickly escaped to the locker room and I looked at his parents that watched their son not achieve everything he wanted to achieve but it was only year one and next year's basketball class looked promising. Troy and Grey will have more experience and I wasn't sure why they couldn't have another great run at the tournament.

Moving with the crowd I showed Troy's parents the way to the bus that would pick them up. I knew Troy wasn't going to want to talk but I needed to at least give him a squeeze. I took a deep breath and watched as some of the coaches trickled out and they all smiled at me as we waited anxiously. The door propped open and Anderson searched the area before he spotted me, "C'mon G," I gave an embarrassed look to his parents while I walked back towards the locker room.

The guys were all heading out, not speaking, and barely even listening to anything as they climbed onto the bus. I pushed into the locker room as I heard him groan from behind the door and I winced. Pushing open the door he was laying on his back with a towel over his face and a hand on his pulling at his jersey. Brent was working on it and I just slid next to him and found his good hand. His eyes flew open and he tried to smile but he bit down on his tongue.

"You danced pretty well," I told him and he let out a dry laugh, "Your mom is worried about you." I mentioned as I ran my hand through his hair and he shook his head, "I'm fine." He said and I shook my head back and forth as his jaw tensed at another movement Brent did, "We'll x-ray it tomorrow," Brent told him and he just nodded his head while Brent wrapped it again and then put ice over top of it while handing Troy two pills. Troy swallowed them and then we did the post-game routine of getting his jersey off and a clean t-shirt pulled over his head.

Finally, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. "That sucks," he whispered and I nodded, "Yea, it does but that just gives more motivation for next year." Troy gave a soft smile and I just nodded as I kissed him one more time as I found his good hand and we began to walk out, "You'll stay with me tonight…right? I miss the fucking hell out of you." I laughed and just nodded. I couldn't imagine going anywhere else.

 **Hey guys! Happy update day! I have been at work all day so I am hopping on really quick before I forget. Sorry it took so long to update today. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **A LOT of you have been asking about the follow-up to Ace and I promise I am working on it. I have a few chapters written but I want a lot more written before I publish. I am taking a semester off from school so I should have a lot more time to write to it. I couldn't find a lot of motivation to write that story for the longest time but it is slowly coming back after changing a few things! Plus I have a few new stories up my sleeve.**

 **Have a good week guys!**

 **Please Review! Tell me ALL of your thoughts!**

 **Next update: July 6** **th** **(Early! I'll be out of town on the 8** **th** **so you guys get an early update!)**


	25. Double Dates and Beach Days

Chapter 25 – Double Dates and Beach Days

 _Friday, April 6_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy was fast asleep when I walked into his apartment just like the past several days that I have been around him. He was constantly asleep since we got back from Texas. We got back Sunday morning and he had several series of x-rays taken of his wrist and they wanted him to get an MRI, which happened this morning. He was going to class and he worked two shifts this week but any other time I found him or Grey they were dead ass asleep.

Lauren and I both have had enough of this bull shit and decided we were all going out to dinner tonight. I crawled onto his bed and I massaged his back with my hands when he moaned. His wrist was in a brace at the moment but they were concerned about some ligament damage from the constant stress and the two different falls. "B," he mumbled in his sleep and damn did he have the sexiest sleepy voice in the world. Panty dropper.

"You need to get up." I said, "It's almost been a week since your last game. I know how that post-season fatigue goes but I miss you. I miss my boyfriend. This is our time to shine before we both are doing basketball again but I just…I miss you." I mumbled and he exhaled and flipped over while still securing me in my spot causing me to squeal. Those blue eyes appeared from under those dark eyelashes and his hands rubbed my thighs gently.

"You miss me?" he asked letting that grin that made my insides Jell-O and I nodded my head as I leaned forward to press my mouth against his. His brace scratched underneath my t-shirt and I sighed, "How was the MRI?" I asked him as I sat back up and he let out a sigh, "They did an arthrogram so they injected it with dye and a steroid shot. It feels a bit better right now." I smiled, "Good. I am really glad. Did they say when you would hear back?"

"Monday," he paused and those eyes lifted to mine again, "Please kiss me again," I grinned as I bent over him again and pressed my lips to his. It quickly became a very needy kiss as he gently opened my mouth and let his tongue dive into my mouth. I moaned quietly against him as it had been too long since I had been able to be with him. He eased me onto my back but cursed when he realized he couldn't put any pressure on his right hand. He groaned as he collapsed back onto his back and I laughed while snuggling closer to him.

"Grey and Lauren are going out to dinner with us tonight." He sighed and nodded his head, "We need a date though," he reminded me as he kissed the top of my head and I nodded in agreement, "We do. How about we do something tomorrow?" I asked him and Troy smiled with a nod, "I'd love to have you for two nights all to myself." I sat up and Troy pulled me back down to press his lips back over mine again. "Do we have to go tonight?" he mumbled and I giggled, "Yes, we do."

"Not if you keep giggling like that," he warned and I laughed rolling out of his bed and he tried to grab me but failed. He shook his head with a smile on his face as he was able to get a haircut this week and he looked damn good. "C'mon babe," I said as I walked out of the room while Lauren came out of Grey's room with a smile on her face. I smiled shaking my own head as I plopped down on the couch. Lauren sat down next to me and she sighed.

"They are so lazy." She said looking around the dirty apartment. They had clothes, food, and empty Gatorade bottles strewn everywhere in the living room. They literally were only doing the bare minimum this week as they deserved to do. My eyes scanned the entire area and I shook my head as I heard two different showers turn on as we both laughed. "How did you convince him?" I asked and Lauren giggled, "A good night later." I rolled my eyes. "You make sure to tell me which apartment you're going back too." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed, "How about a girl's day soon?" I asked and she nodded her head up and down, "Yes,"

Troy was the first person out of his room as he was finishing pulling on a clean t-shirt with a pair of jeans that were snug on his hips with a pair of converse on his feet. "Damn," I muttered and Lauren snickered next to me. "Which apartment are _you_ going back to tonight?" I laughed and Troy let those eyes snap over to me. "Gabs, what did I say about laughing?" I felt my face fall flat and those corners of his lips tugged again. I looked over at Lauren and we both busted out into laughter. We were crying we were laughing so hard.

"What did you do Bolton?" I looked up at Grey and Troy just shook his head back and forth with a smile on his face. "I told Gabs that we weren't going to be able to leave tonight if she kept laughing because damn it's music to my ears but here they are laughing." He was smirking and I couldn't stop my laughing again as he picked me up, I squealed and he shoved his mouth over mine causing me to grin from ear to ear and was quickly silenced.

"Well…"

"Nope," Grey said, "You two need to come on." We both sighed as he winked before dropping me down onto the floor. His hand folded into mine, "Where are we off too?" Grey asked and I smiled, "The best Italian restaurant downtown." I told him and Grey grinned from ear to ear. "That's my favorite," he grinned and Troy gave a confused look, "Trust us…" I said with a deceiving smile and he only nodded his head as he smiled, "I'll always trust you."

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabi let out a laugh as she leaned backwards with a big smile on her face. We had finished dinner twenty minutes ago but were still sitting around and just sharing stories and laughing. It felt good to just be with my best friend and my girlfriend. It felt good to know that I didn't have anywhere else to be but right here enjoying this moment. My hand settled over the top of her knee while she looked over at me with a breathtaking smile. Damn, she knew how to handle me.

"Troy, truth or dare?" Lauren asked continuing our game that we loved to play. "Truth," I finished as she grinned from ear to ear. I was suddenly afraid of the question she was going to ask me and Gabi let her eyes go wide, "Craziest thing you have ever done?" she asked and I felt a smirk rise to my lips, "Oh easy…kayaking down a river high as a fucking kite." I told her causing Grey to bust out laughing. My eyes flickered to Gabi who _wasn't_ laughing at all but looked kind of…mad. I frowned slightly as Lauren moved on to Gabi, "Craziest thing you've ever done G?"

My eyes watched her closely as she just shook her head, "No thanks," she mumbled as Grey went into some long story about a party that he attended in high school but I stopped listening as Gabi played with her hands and I squeezed her knee hoping that she would look at me. "Gabs," I mumbled and she finally pulled her eyes to mine to quickly pull them away. I found her hand and she looked up at me again with a sigh coming over her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she forced a smile onto her face and I stroked my thumb across her hand. I pulled her closer to me and she wanted to resist but didn't so I let her go. "C'mon," I said as I turned my attention towards Grey and Lauren. "We're going to go walk around for a few minutes. I'll text you when we're on the way to the car." I said as I took out cash to cover my portion of this date and Grey nodded as he understood that something was off.

Gabi followed me outside and I turned to focus my attention on her. "What's wrong?" I asked her and those brown eyes that had me weak flickered up to mine. "I didn't know you've smoked before," I bit my lip as I was really wondering if this was what was upsetting her. "Yea, I mean…it's technically legal in Oregon." I said simply and her eyes looked down at the ground and she sighed, "Does that bother you?" I asked her again and she shook her head no. "Then what's wrong?" I asked again and she just started to walk away. "Gabi," I basically growled her name in frustration as I caught up to her.

"I was high when I got into my car accident. I wasn't that drunk, but I was definitely high." She started as my hand gripped around her forearm gently to just stop her from moving. "I didn't want to drive because of how high I was so I figured it would be safer for my friend who only drank to drive. Stupid me," she flat lined and I frowned because this is the most she has _ever_ spoke of her accident. I never pushed the subject. I wanted to know everything from the accident and the entire downfall of who she was.

"Neither of you should have drove," I said softly and this caused her eyes to swing to mine as if she wanted to yell at me for knowing that already. "But," I said quickly, "You can't go back and change what has already happened. If I get high, it's normally with friends in a safe location where we can eat food and just let go for a little bit. I don't do it often and I sure as hell would never put myself in danger after the last time."

Her eyebrows rose and I picked up her hand as I pulled her fingers to my scar on my jaw, "We crashed into rocks and I tore up my face. Of course, our parents didn't want us smoking weed so we had to come down from the high first before we could seek medical attention. It bled like a mother fucker," I told her and those brown eyes were soft, "I'm just glad we were all being safe otherwise. Helmets, life jackets, etc." I told her with a shrug.

Gabi exhaled and I pulled her into my body, "I haven't smoked since I got here in August," I told her quietly, "I haven't since that night." Gabi let her body rest for a moment, "It was stupid to do. I knew better than that but I thought my friend had only a couple of drinks but apparently had more than that. We were both cited for drinking underage but because my last name is Montez I was let off with a warning."

"And your friend?" I asked her, her lips flat lined, "We aren't friends anymore if that's what you're asking." I just shook my head, "Was she okay?" she turned her head and just nodded as she clammed up on the subject again. "Is that everything or is something else bothering you?" I asked her and she just shook her head, "Gabs," I asked one more time out of concern and those brown eyes held mine. "I'm fine," she clipped and I didn't push the subject further.

Grey and Lauren caught up with us as Grey gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders. I would try again later tonight. Lauren went over to Gabi as they walked ahead and I hung back with Grey. "She just basically said she was high the night of her car accident and I don't know. I don't know why she seems mad at me." I stressed and Lauren looked over her shoulder quickly but adverted her attention back to Gabi when she caught me staring.

"Yea, she was. I got her high that night." Grey said with a sad shrug, "I didn't realize her friend was drunk that night."

"Ya'll keep mentioning said friend but she definitely won't talk about her." Grey paled slightly, "It wasn't really a girl," Grey confessed and I stopped in my tracks, "I thought it was just Cooper before me," I stated and Grey laughed, "Just because Coop took her v-card didn't mean there weren't other guys she hung around. Easy Bolton, it's fine. He's long gone from her life." I frowned as I followed all of them trying to catch up what he was saying. Grey found Lauren's hand and I eased my hand into Gabi's as she relaxed at my touch. My lips pressed into her hair as I breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry if I made you mad or whatever…" I drug off and she squeezed my hand.

"It wasn't you T, it was just…the thought of you getting hurt or worse. I mean your wrist already isn't looking good and that makes me worry. I don't know and then with everything from the car accident." I again didn't push it but only kissed her head, "I swear I never did it again. I was seventeen and dumb." She giggled at that and my heart swelled with want as I kissed her cheek. "I love you," I whispered and she smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Grey laughed with Lauren trying to play Fortnite but was unsuccessful as Troy let his thumb swipe down my palm. He was on edge ever since I panicked over the whole smoking weed thing. It didn't bother me that he did. I was mostly just really surprised that he did. Troy didn't seem like the type to ever let go of his control that he had. I have never seen him overly drunk before, never does anything too far across the edge. He knows how to remain in control and steady.

It just brought back too many memories of Ren and I from _that_ night. Memories I didn't want to remember and I don't know. I just wasn't there anymore. I leaned into Troy and his lips found my temple as he balanced a beer on his knee. A quick inhale of breath from me has his eyes turning downwards towards me. "Do you want to go play?" he whispered and I just nodded my head. He knew that I wanted to talk but didn't know how. He knew that basketball was the easiest answer to it all. He just knew.

Troy finished off his beer and I got up first as I was having fun with my best friends but I think I needed time with just him. "Gabs and I are going to the court for a bit." Troy said tossing his beer bottle away and Grey looked over at Troy as they had a silent conversation among each other. "Troy, I thought the doctor said no basketball until the wrist is better." Grey shot out and I flashed my eyes over to Troy who was staring down at Grey.

"I'll take it easy." He said before disappearing into his room. I followed as I had a pair of shorts and a long-sleeve shirt leftover from a couple of weeks ago. I changed and Troy let his hand find my bare skin and he pulled me back against him. His lips diving down to the hollow point in my neck and a sweet kiss was placed there. "I feel like you're a million miles away from me," he whispered and I smiled turning around to press my lips against his inviting his tongue to come to the party.

He groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, "If we do this then we won't leave," he whispered and I just giggled causing him to shake his head back and forth. We both slipped on tennis shoes before walking out of the door. Troy picked up a basketball as he was bouncing it up and down when the door down the hall opened to reveal my dad stepping through. I almost panicked but when I realized that he knew and I didn't have to panic.

"Gabi," he said looking up surprised and then over to Troy, a thought probably wondering through his mind as to what we _had_ been doing. I just shook that thought out of my head. "Troy," my dad nodded, "Where are you two off too?" I bit down on my lip, "We're going to play basketball." I said simply and my dad snapped his attention to Troy with that statement, "Troy, Brent told you to lay off of the wrist."

"I promise to know not to be hard on it." Troy communicated other thoughts towards me because this was for _me._ "Dad, I just want to do a few things. He's going with me." Troy's blue eyes focused on me with an intense buzz, "I just don't want Troy to do more damage." Troy just nodded his head, "I know. Trust me, I don't want to do a lot," my dad smiled and nodded as I thought it was weird that he was here after eleven in the apartments.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked and his eyes looked up towards me with a shrug, "Just coming to check things out. Making sure no parties or anything is happening. Just my normal check of things." Troy nodded as if it was standard and he bounced the ball again before my dad nodded, "Dinner soon?" my dad asked and I just nodded, "Of course,"

"Both of you," he finished out and Troy looked at him in surprise, "Yea, I'll text you tomorrow." We both began to move in opposite directions as Troy bounced the ball the entire way to the court and he bounced it to me when we arrived. The April wind whipping around us as he rolled from the balls of his feet and he watched me. "This is for you, I really can't play." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "But I will watch you play, like I love to do." I tried to fight a smile as I took the ball between my hands. "How bad is that wrist?" I asked him, turning my head and he shrugged, "Not good." I frowned, "Don't worry about it," he interjected and I sighed as I bounced the ball a couple of times before I was feeling the game inside of me.

I messed around on the court for a little bit trying to lose myself but I really couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't lose myself so I stepped after I missed another shot to a concerned set of blue eyes on top of me. "My friend the night of the car accident, was a bit more than my friend. It was one of my true first boyfriends," I admitted to him and he didn't look surprised or upset by the comment. He just wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Ren and I hit it off in high school. One of my best friends in high school and we both knew we were going to Duke and we finally just tried a relationship. We were out together and I got high while he had a couple of drinks. I didn't think he was _that_ drunk so I left with him." I played with my thumb and I walked closer to Troy until I could catch his scent underneath of my nose. His hand stretched out towards me and I took it in relief. "We made out for a bit and then he wanted to take me somewhere to get milkshakes. I was high and it sounded so damn good, I agreed. We were on the road for maybe two minutes before Ren plowed through an intersection and the other car hit my side of the car."

Troy's lips were in a flat line and I shrugged trying to remember how to breath because I couldn't breathe. It was all stuck. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "I fucking tore my knee apart, had a pretty bad concussion, and my hip was dislocated. I barely remember half of it but I just remember waking up in the hospital confused and devastated when I heard that my knee wasn't ever going to be the same. I was so mad at Ren, I was pissed."

"He never even came to visit me." I said flatly and Troy let those full lips fall into a disappointed frown. "Apparently, he felt terrible for ending my career, even though, clearly, he didn't end my career but he couldn't face me. He transferred to some school in Florida and never returned. Never called. Never sent one text apologizing for lying about how drunk he was." Troy just shook his head back and forth and his jaw tightened together. He reached up to hold my face with his good hand, "I'm sorry B," I shook my head with a shrug, "I was stupid too. I had my own faults with that night but I should have known better that Ren was lying about how much he had to drink that night. I knew better."

"Doesn't matter," Troy said simply, "He should have never offered to drive either."

My eyes flickered away and Troy gently turned my head back to him, "If I wasn't high, I would have known better." I said flatly and Troy shrugged, "It happened though and we can't go back. You can only move forward." His thumb left a trail down my cheek and towards my jaw and up to my lips. "But let's put it this way," Troy said softly, "If you hadn't been in that car accident, you would have had basketball. You would have never been angry and gone after Cooper. Your dad wouldn't have been looking for somebody to replace him and then I wouldn't be right here." His words floated towards the trees in a quiet whisper. "I wouldn't have met the most beautiful, gorgeous, talented, smart ass woman that you are." His words brought a smile to my face and he smiled softly back, "I would have never fell head over heels in love with you and damn would I have missed out."

I exhaled a big breath and I leaned into him. His lips greeted mine in a warm kiss that caused my knees to weaken with want. His mouth sucked on my bottom lip and his hand crept up towards my back before he pulled his legs apart and I settled between them. Our lips needy and frantic over each other as we couldn't kiss fast enough. He pulled away taking a deep breath as I felt his dick trying hard to escape from its restraint.

I felt my cheeks blush and he laughed as he knew what I was thinking, "B, your laugh makes my dick hard. What do you think kissing does to it?" I couldn't help but laugh and he shook his head with a smile while trying to hide his want for me. "So why did the question freak you tonight?" he asked and I shrugged, "It just brought it all back but you're right. If none of that would have happened you wouldn't be right here with me." A smile twitched to my lips, "And damn am I happy that you are right here in front of me."

He couldn't contain himself after that as he pulled me back into his body and those lips, those fucking lips drove me up a damn wall. "C'mon," I pulled out my cell phone to text Lauren as I was glad we could all switch apartments. It was easy dating roommates because we just had to flip to a different apartment. I tracked her location to the boy's apartment and I tugged Troy's hand towards mine. I sent a text to Lauren to let her know Troy and I were going back to our apartment.

"I'm out of condoms at yours," he said quickly and I groaned, my eyes flickered around looking for somewhere for us to buy more. "I forgot to take my pill yesterday and today." I told him and Troy shook his head back and forth. "Condoms," he echoed and I just nodded as we made it back to my apartment before I ran inside to grab my keys. I looked at my bedroom to see it was mostly put together. No dirty clothes laying around. My bed was semi-made and ready for my boyfriend to be in it with me. I ran back out and climbed into my car as we sped towards a convenience store. Troy let his hand run up and down my thigh.

When I pulled in Troy grinned from ear to ear as he slipped out of the car and ran inside. He was wearing a pair of black Nike shorts with his Nike tennis shoes untied as if he just slipped them on. His wrist not allowing too much shoe tying. His white shirt fitted to his strong muscles over his biceps and his back muscles taunted me. I patiently waited for him as I scrolled through my twitter feed, my Instagram feed, and then my Facebook feed before I finally looked up wondering where in the hell he was. I pulled up my messenger app to send a text to Troy. My eyes glanced up to see my dad walking out of the convenience store and I felt my eyes go wide. I quickly pulled away from the store hoping he didn't spot me as my dad glanced around before getting into his car as I drove off. I typed out a text on my iPhone towards Troy.

 _Gabi: I'll be right back._

I did a couple of circles of the little area before I pulled back in and I looked around to see if my dad was still in the parking lot waiting. I didn't see him and then I pulled up to the front doors as Troy slipped out of the store and right to my car as he pressed his lips together and he shook his head back and forth as if he was daring me to laugh. I let a little giggle out and Troy just shook his head as if he wasn't amused. Yet, I could see his lips trying really hard to restrain that smile on his face. "Gabs, I was literally in the condom _aisle_ when he called my name out."

A louder laugh escaped from my lips and I couldn't stop as tears were streaming down my face. "I was between pregnancy tests and condoms. Your dad just _stared_ at me with the widest look on his face. I told him I was just helping out Grey." I bit my lip as I looked at him wiping away tears causing Troy to laugh looking at me. "I hope he didn't see you," Troy said rubbing his forehead and I laughed again causing an amused smile to cross his face.

"I'm glad you find this _really_ funny." I just shook my head back and forth as Troy pulled up the bag as he had two different boxes. He stashed one in the back of my car under the seat and I just raised my eyebrow towards him. "You never know B, you never know." I laughed and he squeezed my knee with his hand as he pulled out a movie and some other stuff in the bag. "What is all of that?" I asked him and he laughed, "I was making seem I was running there for me and he just asked me to grab him a box."

"Good thinking, I'm more impressed that you just threw Grey underneath of the bus." Troy laughed as I pulled back into my apartment complex, "He isn't dating Coach's daughter." Troy pointed out wisely, "He knows the rest of them are having sex but he definitely doesn't need to know that we are having sex because I can only _imagine_ what that awful, painful conversation would be like." A laugh escaped my mouth one more time and he finally unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the seats before his mouth captured mine.

"I told you exactly what that fucking laugh does to me Gabriella," he whispered pulling back and I smirked widely as I reached down to feel him though the thin shorts causing him to groan. "Yup, we need to go." Troy said rolling out of the car causing me to laugh as I picked up the bags and we made a dash for my apartment. We weren't even inside the apartment yet before he had his hands up my shirts and towards my breasts. The door collapsed shut and I locked it as we stumbled in the kitchen before he slid me onto the counter. His lips never leaving mine until they were trailing down my body.

He lifted my shirt up and over my body until it hit the floor and my bra was next as I folded my arms through the sports bra before it hit the ground. He pulled his shirt off with one hand when I reached into his shorts and grabbed him causing him to moan into my neck, "If you do that again this will be over before it even fucking starts," he breathed into my ear as I let my hand drift down again and I felt his body tighten up and I giggled causing him to growl with satisfaction.

"Dammnit Gabs," he grumbled as he picked me up and grabbed the box of condoms before disappearing into the bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed before crawling over me. His hands wormed down my shorts off my body and my underwear right along with it before he trailed kisses down my body. I panted with whatever he was doing to me as he then pressed himself against me causing me to almost lose myself right there.

My hands slipped through his waist band and eased them over his perfect ass and his dick sprang free excited to be out. Biting down on my lip as I watched him lean over the bed to grab the box and he opened it up taking the condom as I grabbed it from his hand, he stilled and those eyes pulled to mine. I ripped it open and easily slipped it over him causing his self-control to be in full play and when I was done his mouth was all over mine again.

Damn, I wish I could do this all day, every single day.

* * *

My fingers laced with his and he pressed his face into my hair as neither of us have said too much since everything. "I love falling asleep with you every time you allow this to happen," he whispered and I snuggled closer to him as I wished we could just live together because I would rather be right here than anywhere else. "I love you," I whispered as I propped myself up and pressed my lips to his again and he was slower this time. "I love you too," he whispered against my lips.

His large hand swept my hair away from my face and that thumb dragged down my face. His naked body pressed into mine while he kissed me again. His forehead tilting towards mine. "Beach day, tomorrow right?" Troy asked and I just nodded my head, "Because I want to see this body in a bikini," he whispered against my lips as it was supposed to be super nice tomorrow. "Maybe I don't wear a bikini," I spoke as my hands crept up his bare chest.

He shook his head back and forth, "Please, if you never have before, please wear a bikini." I giggled and Troy frowned at the sound that came from my mouth. "Gabi," he said again with a warning tone in his voice and I laughed, "I am going to laugh forever, you better learn to control your best friend." I told him causing him to laugh, "My best friend?" he said pulling backwards causing me to laugh harder.

"Is that not what he is to you?" Troy rolled his eyes, "You're my best friend," Troy corrected as he gently pulled me closer to him, "And trust me B, when I am around you I am mostly always hard because damn, you're absolutely breathtaking and you make me crazy with complete want all damn day." A smile tugged to my face and I kissed him again. "I'm sorry," Troy let out a rich laugh and he shook his head as he wiggled in my embrace. "Don't apologize. You normally relieve the problem." I laughed again and I snuggled into his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me tightly as I let my hand fall onto his arm.

His leg wrapped through mine and he sighed softly, "I wish we could do this every single night." He whispered into my ear and I squeezed his shoulder gently, "In a couple weeks we will," I could feel his grin on his face and his lips buried into my neck with happiness.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 7_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy's POV

She flicked me with water and I laughed as I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head. A smile spreading over my face as I tried to walk towards her. She backed up though as her calves touched the ocean and she smiled up at me and I just shook my head back and forth. It was a beautiful day and man I was with one beautiful girl. Her eyes kept finding mine and they were always right on her. "B," I called and she tried to stop hiding her smile.

Her hands snaked around my body and she tilted her chin up to look at me, my thumb brushed her face, "Hi," I whispered and she laughed when pressing up to press her lips to mine. Her black bikini protected just enough for nobody else in this area to get any ideas but it let my imagination wonder successfully. My thumb pulled around to the front of her body while I let it brush underneath of her breast causing an inhalation of air between her lips.

"Troy," she warned causing me to chuckle, she grabbed my hand to pull it away as I pulled her back in for a kiss. "Hey love birds," I turned at the sound of Grey as I shook my head back and forth. "About time you damn got here," Gabi echoed and I laughed as we trudged back up the beach towards our friends. It wasn't just us today but Grey, Lauren, Jade, and Emery with her boyfriend. Gabi went over to the girls while they all started talking as Grey nodded, "Troy, this is Ryan. Ryan, Troy," Ryan reached forward to shake my hand as I returned the favor. "Nice to meet you," Ryan grinned, "No, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you."

I couldn't stop my laugh because people had been like that since the tournament. I was actually terrified to go home because I could only imagine how much worse it would be there. I was supposed to go home next weekend but with my wrist I wasn't sure if it was going to happen. "How's the wrist?" Ryan asked planting a cooler of the crowding beach as Gabi and I came early to have a little bit of time together. "It's…injured." I answered with a shrug, "Which sucks because now that I have time to play basketball with Gabi I can't."

Gabi was laughing with Jade and Emery as they were trying to take a selfie but Lauren kept popping in before finally they all grabbed onto each other to all get into the picture. Her brown eyes were so happy and alive compared to what they were when I met her months ago. "Bolton, you want a beer?" Grey asked and I nodded as he tossed me a local brewery beer and I thanked him as I popped it open. "How was your morning?" Grey asked and I smiled as my eyes lifted to Gabi, "Good, it's always a good morning when she's sleeping in the same bed I am."

"How was last night?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, "If uh Coach asks you…I was buying condoms for you." Grey's eyes went wide and then he fell over laughing. Ryan tried to stifle his own laugh and I just shook my head as we caught the attention of the girls as Grey wouldn't stop laughing. He had trouble breathing as he continued to wallow in laughter. "You're telling me," he paused to laugh again and a grin coming over his face, "That Coach just so happened to be at the same store as you are buying…" he let out a laugh, "condoms?" Gabi buckled over laughing this time and I just shook my head with my own laugh escaping. Jade and Lauren were both laughing just as hard.

"Yes, yes, everybody please laugh, nobody will be laughing when he benches me next year because I'm having sex with his daughter. Please," Grey laughed once more as I eyed Gabi trying to hold back her laugh herself again, "It was either tell him Lauren needed a pregnancy test or Grey needed more condoms. I figured him thinking you do one smart thing was better for all here." Lauren choked on her drink and Grey rolled his eyes. Gabi patted Lauren's back lightly with a smile pushing between her lips.

"Funny Bolton, I want to know how that conversation goes one day." Jade spoke up with a spunky smile as I just shook my head back and forth and I just rolled my eyes because that was definitely a conversation I did not have any desire to have with Coach M. "We're supposed to have dinner with them this week." Gabi announced to the group and my eyes quickly snapped to hers. "Excuse me, when were you going to enlighten me on this?" I asked her and she shrugged, "I was hoping to just spring on you day of but…"

I closed my eyes and sank into the sand causing the group to laugh. "Oh c'mon, you're the one who went to my dad in the first place. It's just a simple dinner. My brother and his wife will be there with Wyatt so…it will not be awful. Trevor will make sure my dad behaves." Gabi said with a shrug and Grey looked over at Gabi himself, "I haven't seen Trev in a long time. How is he doing?" she went on about her brother and I sighed leaning back. Jade, Emery, and Gabi all went to the concession stand while Lauren helped snag a few more chairs for everybody to sit in.

My wrist was throbbing after last night and then just doing too much today already. I already knew that I probably tore ligaments in my hand causing this amount of pain. I was probably going to have to have surgery and pray that I was ready by next season. I subconsciously rubbed it as I let my eyes close to the sound of the waves hitting the beach and the amount of people flocking towards the beach. I heard her voice and I opened my eyes as she plopped down next to me. Grey was on my other side so Lauren took the other side of him as they all began to fall in a row. Jade was on Gabi's other side as they were constantly talking while Emery joined the other side with Ryan.

"Does your wrist hurt?" Gabi asked me quietly and I looked over at her wondering how she knew, "You rub it when it hurts more. I saw you do it from over there." She pulled her knees up to her chest and I just gave a little nod, "Yea, it does." I told her honestly and she sighed, "I hate that you are going through this," I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'd rather it be me." I told her honestly because I knew I had the drive to get back to the game. To do everything I needed to do.

"Will you let me know Monday as soon as you know?" she asked quietly and I of course nodded my head, "Yes, absolutely," she leaned against my shoulder while then moving her conversation to Jade. "Jade, any new boys?" I asked at one point and she sighed leaning back, "No, I might wait until the fall to pounce back into action." I raised an eyebrow at those choice of words and she grinned, "I heard ya'll are getting another transfer. What are the odds that he compares to Mr. Hot shot?" Jade asked and Gabi laughed.

"He's good," Grey said sitting up, "Another transfer?" Ryan asked leaning forward and I laughed, "Is this how it was when ya'll heard I was coming?" I asked and they all shared a look and then a nod was shared among the group. "Especially some kid from Oregon? There was no way he was going to be good enough for this league here," Grey joked and I shrugged holding my hands up. "You guys must have shit yourself."

Grey laughed loudly as Gabi shook her head with a smirk on her face, "You think so highly of yourself," Jade said poking me and I laughed pushing her away gently, "Well, let's be honest Jade," I just flashed a grin to the group because well…I had one hell of a season. "He's probably rookie of the year if we're being honest." Grey said leaning back and they all laughed, "He isn't a rookie."

"This is true," Grey thought about it and he shrugged, "He was damn good." Gabi let her hand slip onto my thigh and I reached over to cover my hand with hers as I breathed knowing she was right here and always would be. "This transfer is from a D2 school in Georgia, heard Anderson is getting paired up with him." The group laughed thinking of Anderson having to take somebody underneath of his wing to make sure they didn't die the first couple of days.

"Better keep Gabs away," Grey joked and I let a smile grace my lips as I turned to look at those cheeks take on a red color, "She has a thing for transfers," Grey warned and I just shook my head back and forth as Gabi got up and then planted herself in my lap. "I'll be a little busier next year," Gabi commented looking at her nails as if she was bored. "Somebody has to take over the women's team since Jade is slacking,"

Jade let her jaw drop causing all of us to laugh as Jade had one hell of a season. Gabi turned to wink at her as Jade threw a fist full of sand at her but ended up hitting me smack in the chest. I grunted as Gabi busted out laughing and I looked at her with an amused look disregarding the shocked look on Jade's face. "Oh, you think that's funny?" I asked her and she nodded her head up and down with clear entertainment on her face and I shook my head as I scooped her up underneath my arms causing her to squeal and kick.

I held onto her tighter as I went for the water and as she was laughing so hard. I knew this was bad for me as her laugh was the weakness to my body but when I entered the water most of our problems disappeared as I let her go and the water was worse than a cold shower. She came up sputtering and I laughed looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Funny?" I asked her again and she rolled her eyes as she came up to me and planted those lips on me.

Well damn, she knows the way right back to my heart.

* * *

I tipped my third beer back for the day as the sun was going down and a chill whipped through the air but we were all settled in a circle just talking and having a good time. "I could handle this post-season," Grey said laying back and I agreed as I pulled Gabi into my lap. She nuzzled her nose against my neck causing goosebumps to travel down my body. I would give anything to take her back home but I just knew she wasn't going to want too tonight. She was going to want to go back to the apartment with the girls and have a girl's night.

Damn, I was jealous.

I kissed her neck and she smiled letting her hand run through her hair as she had more to drink tonight than me but was just relaxed and having fun. Jade was leaning into her back causing me to laugh while I glanced around to see everything going well. I knew there was going to be a shoe to drop before too long but I was just hoping it was going to be this surgery I was probably going to have to have. I just hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

"You okay?" I turned my attention to Gabi and I nodded as I smiled, "How about we have a coffee date tomorrow morning?" she whispered, "Is that you trying to tell me that I can't wake up in your bed again?" I whispered back and she shook her head no. I knew we had to maintain somewhat of a new relationship status here but I wanted to share a bed with her every single night. I let my lower lip pop out and she just leaned in and kissed me instead.

"Rents, tomorrow morning," she said leaning her chin onto my shoulder and I just rolled my eyes, "So you're telling me that you flaunt around in a bikini all damn day and I can't touch you?" I whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes shaking her head back and forth. "Troy, this is mean," I laughed as I looked up at the group seeing how many eyes I had on me right now. "Me? Being mean?" I asked shaking my head back and forth. "You were the one in a bikini laughing all fucking day," her lips twitched with a bit of happiness trying to suspense a smile at my little joke about her laugh and my dick.

They were related.

She tipped her head backwards and those brown eyes stared straight at me. "Bolton, please, stop fucking her with just your eyes," Grey said throwing his towel at me and I laughed tilting my head back. "She started it," Gabi grunted, "Whatever," I laughed kissing her temple while she put her arms around my neck. "Fine, we can hang out," she emphasized hang out, "But no staying the night." I only pouted as I buried my head into her shoulder.

"Do you even work anymore?" I laughed into her shoulder, "Yea, I have a short shift tomorrow. Since I can't do too much with my bum wrist they only having me working the front area." She just rolled her eyes at my dramatics of my wrist. She reached down and rub my wrist with her fingers. "Jade, want to go do some homework at Rents tomorrow?" she asked and I smiled tilting my head back. "Oh yes, Bolton, are you working? Can I get _her_ free coffee?" I laughed and shrugged, "I'll see what I can do." I told her.

"I'll go," Emery said, "Ryan, would you want to go?" they all were making plans to come to the coffee shop while I worked as I kissed her lower neck. "Troy," she warned and I laughed, "I'm trying to change your mind, Dammnit," she laughed again and hugged me tightly to her body. "How about you go have some fun with the boys, I'll have fun with my girls, and then one of us can go to the others place." I smiled as I pressed my nose to her temple.

"Yes, I'm so glad I can break you down." She shoved me and I laughed again while she went over to join her friends. I drew my knees up to my chest while Grey came and sat down next to me. "Hey, you want to do something fun for the girls?" he asked and I looked over at her with a smile on my face, "Absolutely."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Sunday, April 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Last night, Troy sent me a text saying that he had a bit too much to drink and was going to crash. I was disappointed but it was probably a well needed moment apart. Yet, when I unrolled myself from my blankets I let my nose sniff the morning air and the only thing I smelled was bacon. Popping up from my bed, I shoved my glasses onto my face and pulled on Troy's hoodie over my head as I buried myself inside of it.

I crossed my arms as I stepped out prepared to see Lauren cooking but I was shocked to see Grey and Troy in the kitchen at the stove. I saw several Rent cups sitting at the counter as I just glanced between the two men who were cooking up breakfast in our kitchen. "Uh…hello?" Troy spun around with a big grin on his face, "Morning babe," he spoke up with a big smile and I shook my head as I looked between them. "What are you two doing?"

Grey pointed a spatula at me, "C'mon G, you are pre-med. You know better than that." I rolled my eyes as I slid onto a bar stool as Troy came over and kissed me quickly and then slid a coffee in front of me. "Good morning," I just looked at him with suspicion written all over my face. He couldn't stop his grin from spreading over his face, "What?" he asked innocently, "What are you two doing? Did you both do something stupid last night?"

Both boys laughed shaking their head, "No," Grey said, "We just thought you both put up with us all season long and you girls deserved something in return. Especially letting us sleep all last week with very little complaints." I tucked my knees underneath of my chin as I couldn't stop my smile. "What in the hell?" we all turned to see Lauren coming out of her room looking similar to me. A pair of sweat pants on with one of Grey's t-shirts.

"Hey, I've been looking for that shirt." He said pointing the spatula back at her and Troy looked over at me as he surveyed the sweatshirt I was wearing. "Is that my Portland sweatshirt?" Troy asked peering closer as I tucked the sleeves around my hands and I shook my head no trying to hide the shirt from him. "Gabi," I laughed shaking my head again, "Troy," I mimicked his name and he sighed, "I've been looking for that."

"And?" I questioned back while Grey shared a look with Troy, "After breakfast we are raiding your closets looking for our clothes." Grey deadpanned causing Troy to laugh, "The only reason I don't care half the time is when I sleep over I have fresh clothes to wear." I rolled my eyes as Troy continued to cook while Lauren took the spot next to me. She sipped on her coffee, "What did you two do?" Lauren asked and I laughed, "That's what I asked."

"Oh, let us not forget these," Grey muttered as he went below the cabinets and Troy followed before they both brought up flower. Lauren and I just shared a glance as we were really wondering what the fuck was going on here. "Stop thinking so hard," Troy murmured in my ear as he gave them to me. I took in the spring flowers he gave me that were brightly colored, "Well…" I paused as I turned to look up at him, "thank you,"

"Grey, do you want a blow job or something?" Lauren finally spit out as Troy bent over laughing, Grey smirked and shook his head no, "No, that is not my reason behind this but I mean…" he wiggled his eyebrows, "If you are willing to offer I will not deny you." Lauren rolled her eyes while Troy laughed again. They finally put the food on plates as they slid them over to us and I took in the chocolate chip pancakes (Lauren's favorite), bacon, and cheesy scrambled eggs (my favorite). Finally, Troy pulled out blueberry muffins from the oven and I felt my mouth water. "Well fuck," I muttered and he smiled as they shared a proud look with each other.

"We really just wanted to thank you girls and to show how much we love both of you." Grey said with a shrug and Troy smiled as he was in a pair of dark jeans with a t-shirt that he would later switch out for his Rent's shirt. "I love you both," I muttered as I dove into my breakfast and Lauren could only agree with a nod with her mouth stuffed with pancakes. Troy slid in next to me as he picked at my breakfast and his hand rested on my knee.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and he nodded, "No, thank you," he whispered into my ear, "You make me feel like the luckiest damn man alive every day." He tilted his head to the side and I looked down at my plate and then back to my boyfriend, "Please don't take your shirts back," Troy let out a really loud laugh and he shook his head back and forth. I gave him a smile and he shook his head, "Why would I take my clothes back when I love them on you ten times more?" he finally planted those lips on me and I was butter in his hands at this point.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear and he squeezed my knee while he picked more at my breakfast and I let him because he was definitely trying to make me fat.

* * *

 **Happy update day! I hope you enjoy it a few days early! This is one of my favorite chapters in a while! So carefree and fun!**

 **Please review! Tell me all of your favorite parts!**

 **Next update: around the 22** **nd** **– I'm out of town that weekend too. So it might be the 20** **th** **!**


	26. Dinner

Chapter 26 – Dinner

 _Monday, April 9_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy's POV

My legs swung on the table as I was still waiting for the doctor to come in and review my MRI with me. He pulled Brent away and I was getting restless in this room by myself. I just wanted to know but they were all whispering and talking on the other side of the door. I was twenty, I could handle whatever they needed to say to me. My eyes lingered on my wrist that hurt every day, I knew the moment I landed on it that it was bad and then to do it again in a different game pretty much ruined it.

The door pushed open and I looked up to see the hand specialist with Brent as they both came in together. Brent's face wasn't pleasant, "Just tell me," I pleaded with the two men and Brent chuckled as if he knew I would regret that statement. "You tore ligaments and tendons in your hand," the doctor came out with it and I exhaled and just nodded, "Okay, what do we do? Right now." I clarified because I was going to be ready by October. I had to be.

Dr. Jackson glanced over at Brent and Brent just shrugged his shoulders, "Surgery but I am convinced on waiting about two more weeks." I groaned, "Why?" I asked, and Dr. Jackson glanced at me with my file in his hands, "I just want to make sure all of the swelling has gone down before we go in there." I just shook my head, "It hasn't been that swollen," I argued back but I knew it was swollen this morning. I pushed it last night because well…my girlfriend was really hot, and she seduced me.

"I just pushed it a bit last night. I promise, it normally isn't this bad." I nudged my hand towards him and Dr. Jackson and Brent shared another look before Brent finally spoke up, "He's right. I haven't seen it that swollen in a couple of days when he comes to see me. I wonder what he was doing last night." Brent asked piercing me with his green eyes and I just rolled my eyes towards him, "Nothing that important. I promise, I'll stay off my hand if we can have the surgery next week."

He seemed to contemplate that, and he finally nodded, "Okay," he paused and looked at me, "What questions do you have?"

"How long until I have a basketball in my hands again?" I questioned, and he sighed, "At least 12 weeks," I felt my eyes bug out of my head as I mentally did the math in my head. "That's July at the earliest," I balked, and he nodded, "If you seriously want to be ready by the time season rolls around you have to lay off of it for at least the twelve weeks and then we'll start adding basketball back to your life, but you can't push it." I groaned as I then let out a sigh.

"Okay,"

Dr. Jackson nodded his head, "I can fit you in next Tuesday," I just nodded because I would work out my classes and everything else later. Brent discussed everything as Brent would be there with me the entire time. "You'll need to have somebody with you for the first couple of days. You'll be one handed with zero movements with it, so it'll be tough to do a ton of things." I nodded, "I have Grey and," I paused as I looked over at Brent who raised his eyebrows towards me.

"What's your loyalty to Coach?" I asked, and he laughed, "I'm just waiting for you to say her name, so we can just clear the air." I laughed and nodded as I looked over at Dr. Jackson, "Plus my girlfriend Gabi will probably demand to be here that day and will probably not leave my apartment so…" I threw a glance over to Brent, "That last part stays between us." Brent rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Whatever you say Bolton,"

We discussed more details about what time, what to expect, and all of those types of things. I exhaled listening to the long rehab and the lack of basketball that I will be able to play. Once I was released Brent walked with me towards my car, "I'll talk to Coach Montez and we'll get everything in place for your surgery." I thanked him as I landed in my car and first called my mom. It rang a few times before she picked up, "Hey Troy,"

"Hi mom," I called out as I leaned against my steering wheel, "How did the appointment go?" she asked anxiously, and I sighed, "I'm having surgery next Tuesday. I tore a few ligaments and tendons in my hand." My mom gasped, "Troy, honey, I'm sorry," she spoke, and I knew her wheels were turning rapidly about what she could do. "It's fine mom, I should be back on the court by July or August." I told her with a pent-up breath of air. "Are you still able to come home in June?"

"Yes," I answered quickly, "I'll have to rehab up there but yes,"

"I'll try to get a flight out for Monday, so I can be there with you."

"You don't have to mom," I told her, and she sighed, "Yes, I do Troy. I am you mother and you are having surgery. I am going to be there for you." I sighed, "I'll have Gabi and Brent here with me mom. I don't want you wasting money on a plane ticket."

"Troy," she said it with her motherly warning and I sighed, "Okay, just let me know what time and I'll pick you up from the airport." I told her, and she sighed, "Thank you, I miss you anyways. The past several times I have seen you, you were busy." I chuckled because busy was an understatement. "I know, I can't wait to get some dinner with you. Maybe Gabi can join us." I offered, and I could almost see her smile through the phone.

"I really like her Troy," I smiled while I let my knuckles roll over the steering wheel, "I love her a lot mom, like…I don't know what I would do if I lost her. My soul would be crushed, and I would be…devastated. She's has such a beautiful soul and is amazing," I really couldn't find the proper words to describe my love for Gabi, "oh honey, you lover her." She whispered, and I laughed, "Yea, I do."

"No, like really love her. You kids love to throw that word around, but you truly love her. You would do absolutely anything to protect her and cherish her. You love her." I sighed, and I couldn't wipe the wide grin off my face. "I do." She laughed quietly, "I'm happy for you baby," I thanked her as I bid her my love and hung up telling her to keep my updated on her flight on Monday. I then had to make the next phone call, but I really wanted to see her in person.

I knew she was probably at her apartment, so I sent her a text.

 _Troy: Are you at your place?_

It didn't take long for her message to come through as she must have been waiting for me to text her.

 _Gabi: I came to your place._

I couldn't stop my smile because she knew that I would want to talk about it. She knew I would want to see her and be there with her. I took in a deep breath before driving the ten minutes back to my apartment. I pulled in and walked inside as the door opened while I walked up. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her close to my body. "I'm guessing not the greatest news?" she asked, and I nodded, "A solid 12 weeks before I'm on the court again."

She frowned, and I pulled away slightly, "I have surgery Tuesday," those brown eyes softened at that statement and she frowned, "I'm sorry Troy," I just shrugged while she pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down onto the couch. She straddled my lap and her lips found mine, I was surprised but pulled her closer to my body. "I have to lay off the wrist for the next week. The doctor wanted to wait two more weeks because of my swelling today."

Her cheeks blushed causing me to laugh as I took in her tight skinny jeans that framed her ass nicely, a Duke t-shirt on with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "I'm not too sad because I get out of a week of classes without a punishment. I'm also not sad because they said I would need somebody for about a week and well," I blew on her neck and she pressed her nose into my neck. "Yes, yes," I laughed quietly causing her to smile. "Does that mean you'll sleep in my bed with me for an entire week?"

She sucked in a laugh and nodded her head, "Probably, I just can't wait to dress you and touch you and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it." I growled against her skin and she giggled getting up. I watched her walk towards her backpack and she slid it over her shoulder, "I have to go to class but dinner tonight?" I just nodded with a simple smile on my face while she walked out of my apartment door.

I was so damn lucky.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Dad: Dinner soon? Before his surgery._

I stared at the text message and I let out a sigh of fear. I wasn't sure what this dinner was going to bring but I only knew that Trevor _had_ to be there. I bit down on my lip as I sent a message to Trevor and asked him what night would work best for him. I didn't care if Vivian or Wyatt showed up. I just wanted to him to be a buffer. He had something about him that kept my dad in complete check. I bit down on my lip when a text came through.

 _Trevor: Friday_

I nodded my head as I sent a text back to my dad telling him Friday would be the best day for everybody. He sent a text back that it would work, and I exhaled, now I just had to tell Troy. He wasn't going to be thrilled because I knew he was terrified. I was terrified.

"Hey babe," Jade slid in to the booth next to me in the student center and I smiled, "Hey," she looked at the homework I was trying to attempt, and she scrunched her nose up. "I don't know how you are doing basketball and pre-med. You're insane." I laughed quietly, and I shut my book, "My boyfriend tells me every single time I open a textbook." She smiled widely at that statement, "Is he still business?" I nodded my head, "Yea, but is emphasizing in sports management."

"So, typical."

"Your sports and recreations," I deadpanned, and she laughed with a big grin on her face, "Yea, you got me there." I shook my head and she scanned the room, "Do you have any other single friends to hook me up with? I need a boyfriend," she said with a sigh and I laughed quietly, "Well…we have Anderson or Matt." I told her, and she choked on her drink. "Whatever, I am not dating either of them." I laughed, and I nodded, "Didn't think so."

"Heard that boyfriend has to have surgery," I nodded with a sigh, "Yea, Tuesday." Jade sighed, "That really sucks." I just nodded because there was nothing else to go with that. "I just hope we can do adventures like he wants to do when we go to Seaside. Kayaking, hiking, etc. I just want to experience it all with him." She smiled and nodded, "I bet he'll be okay by then. It'll be almost six weeks by then." I just nodded because I wasn't sure what to say. I exhaled while I shut all of my books. "I think I am going to find my boyfriend and break the news to him that he has to have dinner with my dad on Friday."

Jade sucked in a breath with a laugh, "Tell Bolton good luck with that." I groaned, "I just want it over with. I hate that he has to be his coach. Why couldn't Troy be like a baseball player or a football player?" I bargained, "Well, I would suck. That's for one," I spun around as he was standing there behind me with a pair of jeans snug on that body and a black t-shirt hugging his biceps. A black canvas backpack on his back with a pair of Nikes' on his feet.

"Well…hi." I spoke, and he gave me that grin, "Hey," he leaned over to press his lips to mine and he pulled back hovering over mine. "Alright Bolton, that's enough," Jade shoved him backwards and I laughed quietly as he rolled his eyes at Jade. "Why are you wishing me good luck?" Troy asked Jade as he looped his hand through his bag straps. Jade grinned at me and she slid out of the booth, "Have fun!" she called before running off. I laughed shaking my head as Troy gave me a serious look, "What's wrong?" he automatically asked, and I just laughed again, "Nothing, I just…made plans for you Friday night." I told him with a casual shrug while I began to pack up my things.

Troy's body buzzed behind me as he was quiet for a minute, "What did you plan?" he finally asked, and I kept my eyes down, my teeth attached to my lip as I took in a deep breath, "Gabriella," he spoke, and I grimaced as I turned to look at him. "Trevor will be there." I told him, and Troy tilted his head back with a groan escaping his lips. His hand coming up to his face to rub it gently, "He wants to do it before your surgery so…"

He squeezed the back of his neck and he nodded, "Okay, okay," I laughed under my breath and Troy slid in across from me in the booth. Those blue eyes found mine and I reached across for his hand. He gripped it while his thumb stroked the top of my hand. "I don't want to do it either, but we have too." A tiny smile pulled at his lips and a nod, "I know. I just…it's going to be weird." I agreed with him as I tried to stop a yawn.

"You tired?" I nodded my head, "Yea, my boyfriend kept me up last night." His eyebrows shot up at that accusation and those blue eyes danced with amusement. "Sure," he proclaimed, "That's exactly how last night went." I bit on my lip trying to top my laugh which caused Troy to laugh, "You know that it was you who initiated the third round." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed out loud, "Fine," I said with a pout, "Not like you protested."

"Well…no. I am a guy." I giggled shaking my head as he smiled softly. "Want to go get dinner?" he asked me, and I nodded, "Yea, can we go to the little diner downtown?" I asked him, and he nodded, "If you give me a really good kiss in the car." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled as we both slipped out of the booth. His fingers slipped through mine while his lips pressed into my hair. I felt him inhale next to me and I leaned into him.

"My mom is coming into town for my surgery. Her flight is coming in on Sunday evening and I think she wants to have dinner with the both of us. I can promise you it will be a hell of a lot less scary than the dinner with your dad." I smiled while tugging on his arm, "I love your mom,"

"She's pretty cool, I still want you in my bed Tuesday night though." My eyes flirted up to him, "I wouldn't be anywhere else." I promised him, and he pulled me down a little hallway in the student center before he pressed me back up against the wall. His lips found mine and they devoured my own. I groaned against his lips and he shut his eyes tightly, "Abstaining from you for the next week is going to be _rough."_

My eyebrows shoot up, "Excuse me? You think you are getting away from me that easily? We'll just have to get more creative on how to keep you off that wrist." A wicked grin spread over those full lips, "Have I told you that you are the sexiest woman alive?" he whispered into my ear shooting goosebumps down my body. "I love you," he whispered to me, "I love you," he repeated as he trailed kisses down my body.

"I love you too," I said snuggling into him, "I promise to repay you for however badly this goes on Friday," Troy laughed, "You bet I will hold that against you." I turned to look at him in the middle of the center as we caught a few people's attention, "Promise?" I asked sticking my pinky out and a grin crossed his face. "Promise," he hooked his pinky around mine and then he pulled our locked fingers to his lips pressing them gently against our locked fingers. Those blue eyes alive with life.

My heart beat wild in my chest because holy damn did he have a tight hold on my heart.

* * *

 _Friday, April 13_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

"I take no coincidence that today is Friday the 13th and you're forcing me to have dinner with your dad." Troy said as he buttoned up his collared shirt. His fingers moving to each button and securely fastening it across his broad chest. My eyes losing focus watching those fingers work magic like they did on me. He looked in the mirror and I saw the slow smirk rise across his face, "What are you staring at beautiful?" My eyes snapped to meet his in the mirror and I could see the color reach my cheeks as I shook my head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he let out a chuckle as he then went to rolling up his sleeves, "I have a pretty good guess as to what it is you're thinking about," he murmured, and I shook my head back and forth because we hadn't had sex all this week. It wasn't that we weren't going for that, it was just that we had both been busy. I was trying to get caught up in my class as was Troy while he was pulling shifts at Rent's doing what he could with his wrist.

Mostly doing cashier and taking orders. He told me it was better than doing nothing. I reluctantly agreed but I was concerned about him. We spent most of this week apart and when we were together it was both of us trying to stay caught up on life. "You want these hands on you so badly," my cheeks only grew red like a tomato as maybe he _could_ read my thoughts. "Bingo," he laughed, and I shook my head as I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm gently pulling me back into the bathroom.

He propped me up on the counter in one movement with his one good hand while threading that hand through my hair. Talented. He was so talented. "You're driving me mad," he whispered into my ear causing the chills to run down my body. "You think I'm driving you mad? Have you looked at yourself recently?" I questioned in return and that cocky smile appeared. The cocky grin full of life and I just shook my head back and forth.

"Have you seen yourself? Those jeans on that ass?" he pulled his lips down my neck and across my collar bone where my shoulders were exposed from my off-shoulder top. "If I knew I could do it, I would bury you in that bed and bury myself in you, but I have a feeling I'll get in trouble." I giggled as I wanted to do just that. Troy failed to realize I didn't want to do this either. I just wanted to remain in our safe bubble that didn't include my dad.

"It's not me who will be angry," I said, and Troy just sighed as he bent down and pressed that mouth against me. Finally. My arms locked around his neck to pull me closer as I inhaled his manly cologne that was so fucking intoxicating. I could barely breath because it smelled too good. "We have to go." I whispered pulling back, my breath rapid and he just nodded dropping a kiss to my forehead. He backed up as he slid on his nice Nike tennis shoes underneath of his jeans.

He grabbed his keys and then his wallet before he reached his hand out for mine. I did a quick check on my hair and make-up before I moved away from the door. I let my hand fall into his and then followed him out the door. Grey, Lauren, Anderson, and Jayson were all sitting on the couch watching a movie when Grey cracked a smile. "Good luck, dude. Don't let coach eat you." Troy only rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you guys? We're sacrificing Troy, it's exactly what happened to Cooper." The group sputtered in laughter and Troy just shook his head as he dropped my hand going over to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Ha ha," he commented back sarcastically as he cracked open a bottle of water. "When was the last time you took home a boyfriend?" Lauren asked leaning against Grey and I laughed, "Never," Eyes turned towards Troy and he shrugged with a smile trying not to break surface, but it completely did. "C'mon, we have to go." I said with a laugh as I grabbed his hand again and he waved as we left the apartment.

Troy slid into my car as I turned the engine over while I began to navigate out of campus and Durham. His hand found my knee while his thumb brushed strokes on my inner knee. He controlled the music jumping around from band to band. "We need to go to a concert," Troy declared, and I laughed, "When?" Troy shrugged, "Soon. I can see if Portland is going to have any good people come through. I just want to go listen to live music."

"Yea, that sounds amazing. Live music is such a rush." Troy grinned and nodded, "Agreed. Especially the closer you get to the stage. It's like a rush of life." I smiled softly while I drove the hills of North Carolina while we navigated towards my parents' house. "Should I be warned of anything?" I let out a really nervous laugh while his fingers dug into my thigh. "Just…be you. Be the guy I fell in love with and please do not try to be somebody else. Just be you." I said simply, and Troy sighed, "I just don't want to fuck this up B,"

I found his hand and squeezed it gently as I rolled down the off ramp towards Raleigh. "You'll be fine. Trevor will be there plus Vivian and Wyatt. Just keep the PDA to a minimum. Holding hands and that's about it. We really, really have to ease him into this." My voice was full of worry and I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Troy flickered his eyes over me and he inhaled, "Okay, but keeping my lips off you is going to be a _struggle._ " I laughed, and I couldn't agree more as I went down into the country lanes.

The road began to narrow a bit before I pulled into the classic house that sat on the large property. I pulled my car down the drive while I saw that Vivian and Trevor were already here. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly leaned across to kiss me softly. "I love you," he tickled my ear and I smiled, "I love you too." One more kiss and then I pushed my door open to face my childhood home. I never took guys back to it, that was for sure. My eyes took in the white house with the blue shutters. The country feels as Troy met me in the middle as we walked up the steps onto the porch.

My hand twisted the knob and we walked through the door, "Hello?" I called out as I kicked off my converse while Troy kicked off his Nike shoes to reveal the low-cut Nike socks on his feet. I inhaled, "In here," I heard Trevor called and I quickly went to the living room. My dad had Wyatt curled up against his chest while Trevor was laying across the couch. Troy slid up behind me as my dad's eyes flickered over to Troy. "Bolton," my dad said.

"Coach," Troy responded almost automatically, my eyes flickered over to Trevor as he sat up. A Duke hoodie crumpled with a pair of jeans on, Trevor had his eyes trained on my dad as he stood up with Wyatt still fast asleep. I swooped in, "Give me him," I demanded, and my dad grunted in protest. I pulled him to my chest as my dad reached forward towards Troy as I held my breath. "How about in this house it's just Eli?" my dad suggested, and I saw Troy's face taken back by the statement. My eyes looked over at Trevor as a tiny smile appeared on his face before leaning back. My eyes dove straight to his and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Troy, you remember my brother Trevor, right?" I reintroduced, and Troy nodded as he went over and shook Trevor's hand. "Of course."

"You had a hell of a tournament," Trevor spoke, and I laughed, Troy gave off a nervous laugh, "Yea, I just wish we could have made it to that final game." He spoke up and my dad gave off a smile, "I'm pretty sure if you wouldn't have destroyed that hand we may have." My dad teased him, he actually teased him, I felt my jaw hit the floor as I spun to look over at Trevor. He just gave me a smug smile and I rolled my eyes before I marched into the kitchen.

I felt Troy's presence behind me, my mom and Vivian were cooking and laughing in the kitchen. "Hey guys," I said with a smile on my face, "Vivian, mom, this is Troy. You've all met him, but we are officially here as boyfriend and girlfriend and I am freaking out because dad is being weird." Vivian giggled at my rambling while my mom shook her head, "Troy, I'm Brooklyn," my mom introduced herself to him and Troy smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabi has been telling me all about the food you cook." He smoothed, and I smiled as Vivian smirked.

"Let me tell you, that was the swaying vote to marrying Trevor."

"Shut up," Trevor voiced as he came into the kitchen. Wyatt was still curled up on my chest sleeping as I kissed the top of his head. He went over and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her back against his chest. His lips pressing into her ear as he whispered something causing her to smile. "I am pretty sure my charm was the reason you married me," Trevor finally jabbed back causing Vivian to laugh elbowing his gut.

"Sure," I shook my head at their banter as my mom had Troy in a conversation. He reached up to rub the back of his neck and a smile was sent my way when he caught me looking. I inhaled sharply shaking my head as my dad came in the room. "Gabi, can I talk to you?" he asked, and I nodded as I followed him. I gave Trevor Wyatt before I followed my dad towards the office, Troy gave me a panicked look and I just looked over at my brother nodding that he would be fine.

My dad went to his office and he sat on the edge of his desk, "I talked to your mom about you going to Oregon with Troy for the four weeks," my heart beat faster as I was terrified he was going to say no. I didn't want to fight him. "You have to be smart Gabi," he started, and I went to open my mouth, but he shook his head, "Listen, I'm not going into detail but I'm not going to pretend that you both aren't in college or twenty or just kids but no kids." I choked on my spit and I nodded, "Yes, absolutely, I'm uh…on the pill." I stumbled over the words and my dad's face flushed and he nodded.

"I'm not dumb Gabi, he may share condoms with Grey, but he wouldn't just go buy him a whole box." I felt my face turn beat red and I tried to hide all of my embarrassment and I tried to find actual words to speak. I couldn't though. My lips moved several times over and over again trying to figure out what to say but nothing came out. "I promise dad," he held up his hand, "I don't need you confessing that you are. I am going to live in denial for as long as I can." I bit down on my lip and just nodded my head.

"So…that means I can go?" he nodded his head, "You can go. I am hoping you'll keep him in shape and watch his rehab progression." I laughed rolling my eyes, "I can be there Tuesday…right?" he nodded, "Yes, of course." I thanked him as my dad had come a long way with this relationship. I wasn't sure where it came from, but it was strange. He was letting Troy call him Eli, allowing me to go with him to Oregon, and then not protesting about me sitting in with surgery? I bit down on my lip because he also admitted that we were having sex.

Holy fuck.

"Dad," I started as he began to walk out of the room, "What changed?" I asked him, and he looked down pushing his toe into the carpet in the office. His eyes drifting down before lifting back up to meet mine. "I still don't love that he is one of my players but what I do love is seeing you _happy._ " I couldn't stop the fast inhalation of air as I looked at him, "He clearly makes you happy and he is happy too. He is a good guy, but I just want to protect you."

I nodded, "Troy wants to do the same thing." I admitted, and my dad smiled, "I know." He smiled, and he laughed, "It also took a lot of conversations with your mom and brother to calm me down. To see that I have made my fair share of mistakes over the past several months and years. I should have done better, and I am hoping that this is better. I am trying Gabi," I felt the tears in my eyes as I walked over, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, for trying," I whispered, and he nodded as I pulled away from him. We both went back out as Troy was sitting talking to my brother about something with a smile on his face. Vivian and my mom working hard on the last moments of dinner. I bit down on my lip as he met my gaze, "Troy, do you want a quick tour before dinner?" I offered, and he nodded slowly as if he knew what I was doing. He pushed off the table as he excused himself from the conversation.

I took him through the bottom floor of our house before I headed for the stairs, "Did the conversation with your dad go okay? What did he want?" Troy was highly panicked, and I laughed with a slight nod, "Yes, I promise." I ventured up the flight of stairs before I pushed open the first door and escaped inside of it. My bedroom was a light grey color with white accents all around the room. It was very classy with a queen-sized bed in the middle.

Pictures grazed my walls of all of my basketball years. All of them me sporting some sort of jersey, holding trophies, and with teammates. Troy was buzzing next to me as he took in all of the different pictures on the wall next to me. "It wasn't a joke that you were good," Troy said glancing at the awards that I had collected through my time in high school. I laughed lightly, "Yea, I was good." I said modestly causing him to grin slightly.

"He told me that I could go to Oregon with you." I said, and Troy spun on his heel, "Shut up." I laughed with a nod as he bent down and those lips captured mine. The kiss was quick, and it had me wanting more but I knew the next sentence out of my mouth would mortify him.

"He had one rule," I motioned, and Troy's eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, "No babies," Troy's eyes went wide and if he was drinking a drink I am pretty sure he would have spit it out everywhere. He shook his head back and forth, "He didn't say that." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, uh…he did. It was very awkward, but he knows that night what you were really doing, and he just told me to be safe and smart about it but uh yea…"

Troy's face was red, and he shook his head back and forth, "Gabi," he growled, I laughed, "C'mon Troy, he knows what you boys do. I know you don't act like the rest of them but you're a twenty-year-old male." I pointed out and he shook his head faster, "That doesn't mean he needs to know," I grinned, "Don't worry. He didn't want to know if it was true or not. He just wanted to put the warning out there." Troy ran his hand through his hair causing him to laugh, "Sorry, we are going to have to abstain because if he asks me?"

A laugh came from my mouth and I shook my head, "Absolutely not."

I pulled him closer to me as I gave him a soft kiss on his mouth, "You've turned me into a very dirty girl," I whispered into his ear causing him to groan, "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I squeezed his bicep, "I love you too."

I tugged his hand while I took him back downstairs before my dad thought we were having sex. We made it back downstairs to set out plates. Troy and I found our spots while Trevor and Vivian sat on the opposite side with my parents on the ends. "Troy, what is your major?" my mom asked, "Business with an emphasize in sports management." Troy spoke, "I want to find a role in sports somewhere. I would love to work in the front office of any type of organization. Football, basketball, baseball, it doesn't matter. I love it all."

Trevor grinned, "That sounds a lot more thrilling than my teaching career," my dad chuckled, "Troy would have a strong future there." My dad said, "He can see things happening before a lot of other people. He knows the game, can read the players, a talent that I have only seen in a handful of people." His eyes flickered over to me and I knew that meant I was one of those players. Troy looked stunned at the compliment and I truly wanted to know what the fuck my brother or mom said.

My eyes darted between my mom and brother again but both of them were just eating as if this was _normal._ My eyebrows pulled together tightly as I glanced around the room again. Troy let his hand slip below the table and his hand found my knee. I inhaled because I felt like I was waiting for a shoe to drop on how well this dinner was going. This couldn't be possible. My dad was letting me go to Oregon without much complaint, he acknowledges that we're having sex, and he's being…nice?

My mind spun in circles while I tried to choke down food and listen to the conversation that was taking place at the table. Mostly, they were asking about life in Oregon and how he was liking North Carolina. Once we were all scraping our plates, Wyatt cried from his rock n' play in the living room. Vivian was quick to react while Troy helped collect the dishes and went with my mom towards the kitchen. "Trevor," I spoke, and his brown eyes leveled with mine.

"C'mon," I said as I went out the backdoor and he chuckled before he followed me out the door. "What the _fuck_ did all of you say?" Trevor just let out a loud laugh, "We told him you were _happy."_ My eyes blinked several times, "That's _too_ easy. Do we not remember him when he found out about Cooper? He fucking blew a lid. He was hell bent to yell at me every single time I came around him." I was fumbling for my words. "He can see it Gabi, Cooper never made you happy. What you were happy about was that you were fucking with dad. Troy truly makes you happy. Top to bottom happy. It isn't hard to see either. You are constantly smiling, and I know for damn sure it isn't because of basketball."

I shifted my weight on my feet and I took in a deep breath, "Is that all you said?" I asked him, and Trevor shrugged, "For the most part. I just told him that if he can't accept who you love then you won't come around. That if he puts up a wall between the two of you because Troy is one of his players then he'll lose you. Troy will just be a player and you'll just be a player's girlfriend. Of course, it won't ever be simple trying to separate the two facts for him, but it'll come. You are going to have to give him time."

"I know, I never expected this to be easy." I told him with a sigh, "I figured I would have to fight tooth and nail for this to happen, but he is making this easy. I am unsettled. I feel like the other shoe is going to drop. I feel like I am waiting on the crash to happen." I spoke honestly, and Trevor pulled me into his arms, "I pray there isn't another crash Gabi," he whispered into my hair. Tears gathered in my eyes and I tried to breathe. I tried to not let out the gasp of air working from my lungs.

"Everything okay?" I heard his voice, but my body knew he was there long before his voice spoke. My blood pumped faster, and my hair stood up with just his presence. "Yea, man, she's just a little shocked about how our dad is acting tonight." I pulled back wiping my tears away which instantly caused Troy concern. "I'm fine," I assured him quickly and I saw my brother try to hide his smile. "Dad's going to be just fine," he whispered into my ear before leaving me.

"Trevor," I called as he started to walk inside, he turned around to look at me, "Thank you," I spoke, and he nodded," Always Gabi, I mean it." I smiled nodding as I let him go inside and Troy glanced at me, "You sure you're okay?" I nodded as I walked up and let him wrap his arms around me. "I love you," I whispered tilting my head back to look at him. "I love you too," he said his lips finding my forehead. "My dad just really caught me off guard today."

"You're telling me, I thought I was going to be walking into the lion's den." I laughed and shook my head, "Trevor basically told him that if he puts a wall up because you're his player than he's making me choose. He apparently didn't like that." Troy smiled, "Because he loves you Gabs," I nodded because I know my dad loves me. He has always loved me and has always just wanted to protect me. I began to slowly believe that what he did about basketball was something he did because he thought he was protecting me. From failure, media, and just the harsh life of college athletics. It was wrong but…he was just being a dad.

There were no guidebooks or anything to tell him _what_ to do but he was trying to do what he thought was best. It caused more pain but, in the end...I think we had come to an understanding with each other. He just wants me to be happy.

* * *

Troy's POV

My left hand was rubbing the top of her hair as I thought back through this evening. Coach was a good host tonight and I did enjoy my time with her family. Her mom was really nice, her brother was awesome along with his wife, Vivian. I really enjoyed talking to all of them. I had a lot more to do to gain Coach's full trust of everything with Gabi, but I think Gabi had a full understanding of her dad. I would have to say, I might even do the same exact thing. I would want to protect my daughter, hell, I want to protect Gabi. I would probably tell her not to date one of those guys either.

But where I was different from her dad: I wouldn't stop her. I would just be there to pick up the pieces and probably beat the living shit out of somebody later. Gabi's dad went above and beyond with betraying her trust, but I think she truly understood. It made me feel better and then seeing her tonight, she was quiet after dinner, but she was processing. I brought her back to my apartment as we watched a few episodes of Ozark before she passed out in the middle of one.

I paused it and then turned it to ESPN in my bedroom. My fingers threaded through her hair as she turned onto her side and curled into me. I eased forward as I kissed her hair before slipping out of bed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went out to make sure the front door to our apartment was locked. I stopped short when I saw Grey sitting on our couch, shirtless, with a bag of McDonald's in front of him.

"Hey," I approached, and he barely offered a greeting in return. Mostly a grunt. His eyes leveled on his food, "Hungry?" I asked him as I collapsed in the chair next to him. "No," he mumbled through a bite of fries. I raised my eyebrows towards him. "Then…" I let the question drag out as his eyes leveled with mine. He swallowed on the lump of food before he took a drink, "Lauren and I got into a fight tonight." He mumbled as he picked up more fries before I slid them away from him.

"About…" I drug out and he shrugged, "Dunno, girl shit." He barely made eye contact, "I'm surprised you don't know." Grey finally made eye contact and it must have been one hell of a fight. His eyes were tired, and I knew that whatever was said tonight, he didn't mean. "No, Gabs has been asleep for a while and she was quiet after dinner. She realized tonight to a lot of things about her dad." I didn't go in too deep because I didn't want him to think that he could just change the subject.

"Coach didn't kill you?" he asked taking a bite of her burger and I laughed, "Dude, stop eating," I pulled the bag away from him and he threw me a glare. "C'mon Grey, what happened tonight?" I asked him, and he sighed running a hand through his hair. He tugged on the ends of his hair and then rubbed his face with his two large hands. "It was stupid," he clarified, "She got really upset about me making a comment about going home to Virginia for a few weeks. She thought I was staying here and I originally was going to stay here." He spoke up and shook his head back and forth.

"She got upset over it, thought I was staying here, and then proceeded to tell me I was a normal jackass that just spout out lies to keep women in my bed." He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Which isn't true. I love her Bolton, I do. That kind of love that makes me scared shitless, but I let it happen. I constantly want to be with her and to be there for her. I want to protect her and…fuck Bolton," he ran his hands through his hair again. "I never thought I would have that, y'know and she's always been there since I met Gabi. Lauren and Gabi were always a thing."

"I then tried to defend myself. I told her all of that was a bunch of shit and that she was making things up." Grey shrugged his shoulders, "It was a fucking mess." I bit down on my lip, "Why are you going home?" he shrugged, "To get out of here for a little bit. I was never allowed an opportunity to talk. It was like she was looking for a fight to pick with me tonight. I don't know. She was in a bad mood. I'll talk to her tomorrow, but it was our real big fight. Our first fight."

I ran my own hands through my hair as I looked at Grey, "Dude, I don't want that day to come with Gabs and I." I shook my head back and forth, "Nope, I just…I don't ever want to hurt her. Y'know?" Grey laughed, "I know, and I didn't even think I was hurting her. I just miss my family,"

"Invite her to go with you, it's what I did with Gabi. She's pretty excited too." Grey sighed, "My mom isn't the biggest fan of Lauren," I scrunched my eyebrows, "Why?" I asked, and Grey laughed loudly at must have been a fond memory. "My mom came to a game once before Lauren and I started dating and she heard Lauren call me a dickwad. Among other names that my mom was fuming about after the game. She didn't care that we were friends. She thought it was disrespectful." I couldn't stop my own laughter, "I don't even think Lauren knows that."

"Well…what did your mom say when you told her you guys were dating?" Grey laughed, "She yelled at me. She still can't get through her thick skull," I paused him, "That you possess." I reminded him, and he laughed, "That I possess, that she was joking. That she is always joking around and laughing. She's funny." I smiled because Lauren was funny. Gabi was definitely more serious, so they played each other out really well. "I say you do it. That way your mom can actually get to know her and then you can go home and see your family." Grey sighed, "I should go talk to her huh?" I nodded my head, "Yea, you really should."

"Fuck," he grumbled as he stood up and slid his feet into the Nike slides. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." I nodded with a laugh and he spun around, "I expect to hear more about Coach's tonight," I grinned, "He told me to call him Eli at the house," Grey's jaw dropped and his eyes wide, "Shut the fuck up," I shook my head back and forth, "Nope. But he said the moment I call him that on the court that I'm dead." Grey shut his mouth, but he was fumbling for words.

"What the fuck," he mumbled, and I laughed, "Right? Gabi was really thrown off and frankly, so was I. I felt like I walked into an alternate universe." Grey shook his head, "He told you to call him _Eli?_ " I nodded my head up and down, "That's fucking weird," I couldn't stop my laughter as he finally got up and left the apartment. "Good luck!" I yelled, and he threw up a thumb and disappeared out the door. I sighed as I leaned back before smiling knowing that the girl I love was still in my bed.

I got up and crawled back into it. I wish my right hand wasn't a piece of shit right now because I was dying to wake her up and do just about everything under the sun to her. I pulled her body back against mine and she sighed softly before letting her body relax again. My lips pressed into her hair and I exhaled just holding her against me. Yea, this was okay too.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 15_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Troy was glancing around the airport waiting for his mom to appear. We were picking her up and then heading to a nice dinner tonight. Tomorrow, Troy would wrap up with his classes for the next week and then he was having his surgery first thing Tuesday morning. I bite down on my lip as he craned his neck, not that he couldn't see over everybody, trying to spot his mom. He looked at his phone, but I looked at his jeans that framed his perfect legs. A Duke hoodie framing his body that I planned on stealing later tonight. He was snug and beautiful. I got up and I wrapped my arms around his body because I just wanted to be closer to her.

He didn't hesitate to wrap me up against him, but his eyes never stopped searching for his mom. "She sent me a text me saying she was walking towards baggage claim, but I haven't seen her yet," his words were stressed, and I chuckled, "Stop worrying," I said tilting my head back, "You can kiss me though." Troy finally looked at me and those blue eyes were full of just about everything. He was worried about his mom, he was turned on by me telling him to kiss me, and he was deprived of sex this week. We were really trying to lay off the hand and when we tried to do it any other way he had a hard time not doing anything to his hand.

So, I told him after surgery we'll figure it out.

The boy was definitely frustrated and the number of cold showers that we've both needed this week is embarrassing. My eyes came back up to his and he blinked at me with a smile on his face now, "There she is," I pouted, "And where was my kiss?" I said as he broke our embrace, he didn't even hear me though as he was already scooping his mom into his arms. I couldn't hide my grin. _Momma's boy._ Jessie held a lot of Troy's features, but her eyes were green whereas Sam's were the blue that all of their children possessed.

"Gabi!" Jessie greeted, and she brought me into a hug as I hugged her tightly back. She smelled so good, like home. I could almost get the hint of smell that I was able to get from Troy all the time. I couldn't wait to go to Oregon. "How was your flight?" I asked pulling away as Troy was quick to take his mom's travel bag from her, "It was good! Long, but good." I smiled, "Are you and Troy going to fly out?" she questioned, and Troy shook his head, "I was hoping we could do a road trip, so I could have my car in Oregon,"

Jessie's smile faltered slightly, "What if I just give you my car? I would much rather you fly Troy," Troy let out an exhale and he put a smile on his face, "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" he questioned back because he didn't want to ruin today. Jessie glanced at her son and then me before nodding, this was the first I had heard about any road trip, but I was definitely intrigued. "How has my son been?" Jessie asked me as we began to walk to the car.

"Good, charming," I said with a wink and Jessie laughed, "Good. I am glad he's doing something right." Troy balked, "Mom, I am always doing the right thing." Jessie rolled her eyes, "Sure," she replied causing me to giggle. "You definitely struggled with the right thing a few months ago." His mom teased him about Hallie causing me to choke on my spit. Troy stopped, and he shot his mom a look. A bubble of laughter echoed from my mouth causing me to shake my head back and forth.

"Oh Troy, she got you." Troy only rolled his eyes as he walked forward while Jessie sent me a wink. I laughed again as I really did like his mom. "Maybe tonight we can hit the basketball court," I said to her and she grinned, "Oh yes, we really should. I miss my basketball partner," she called a little louder and Troy turned, "No," he stopped again. At this rate, we were never going to make it out of the airport. "You two are not allowed to play basketball when I can't."

His mom just grinned, "Just watch us."

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat at the picnic table on the outside of the court while I watched my girlfriend and my mom play a game of basketball. I inhaled watching as Gabi laughed working around my mom as they were both solid players. Gabi just had the edge because of her youth, I would have given anything to see my mom back in college. I was frustrated as hell that I couldn't play with them but watching was almost just as good. Our dinner went really well as Gabi and my mom were almost best friends.

My tongue wet my lips as I was envious that I was going to sit the bench for the next twelve weeks, but I was happy that I had Gabs. My mom took a three-point shot and nailed it causing Gabi to go in for a rebound. She took the ball back out and my mom guarded her, I shook my head because I could have never imagined my girlfriend ever playing basketball with my mom. Maybe because when I was with Hallie she would have laughed in my face.

Gabi was the one to suggest it though which made my heart warm. Gabi laughed as she stumbled for the ball and my mom laughed, "I'm old. I am not diving for the ball." My mom echoed, and I laughed this time, "C'mon mom, don't be weak." She spun around to face me. "Weak? Who's sitting out?" Gabi cracked up laughing at that one and I just shook my head back and forth with an amused glance towards the both of them.

"I don't like this," I waved my finger back and forth towards the both of them. "This is really dangerous." Gabi giggled shaking her head, "This is good." She pronounced, and I laughed, "Whatever. The next thing I know I my mom will love my girlfriend more than she loves me." My mom grinned, "Already done," she said with a shrug and I released a groan. I have definitely met my match with these two. The next several days were going to be long if they kept this up.

They played for another ten minutes as I watched Gabi's lean legs move across the court. Her Nike shorts riding up and all of those muscles were showing off tonight. I exhaled as she pulled up her shirt to wipe her face. That flat abdomen taunting me as my eyes lowered to her pelvis, fuck, I missed her. "Bolton," Gabi snapped, and my eyes quickly went back up to her eyes while I let a cheesy smile replace over my lips.

"What?" I asked innocently, and she shook her head with an amused look over her face. My mom rolled her eyes as she came over and plopped down next to me. Gabi sat down in front of me and my mom surveyed the area, "Is this where you guys met?" my mom asked, and I smiled, "Not quite. We met when we ran into each other on the sidewalk and then got coffee. This is where I fell in love with her though,"

Gabi couldn't hide her grin, "I would have to say it was mutual. This was our spot where we could be ourselves. He pushed me to try basketball again and we spent a lot of time here." My mom's relaxed smile came over her face. "I'm glad you two found each other." She said quietly, and I knew there was more behind that statement. She obviously didn't want to say something in front of Gabi, so I put it off to talk about later with her.

"I'm glad I found him. If not, I would probably be doing a lot of things I shouldn't and didn't want to do." My eyes flickered to those deep brown eyes. She inhaled, and I bit down on my lip. I shifted on the bench and I looked at the ratty basketball net with the posts rusting underneath of them. My mom grabbed my wrist and she surveyed the brace, "I hope this surgery works." My eyes flashed to my mom, "It will." She laughed quietly, and I looked at her, "I just hope you do better with this surgery instead of your wisdom teeth."

I released a groan, "Mom,"

Gabi looked amused, "What happened with that?" I bit down on my lip while shooting my mom a look, "Let's just say he didn't handle being put under very well. Woke up and…" she stopped with a smile gracing her lips. Fuck, if this was how my mom was going to be around my girlfriend I was in deep trouble. My mom avoided Hallie as best as she could. Gabi? She was seeking out and telling all the stories that I wanted buried deep.

"Oh…" Gabi said understanding and she laughed, "I can't say I am any better. I woke up sobbing from my knee surgery." My eyes bounced straight to hers as I felt my heart ache for her. "I was in a lot of pain and terrified because I didn't remember anything but still…I partially blame the anesthesia." She squeezed my knee, "He just puked everywhere," I rolled my eyes, "I'll try to keep my shit together this time." She patted my knee gently, "C'mon, I am exhausted. You finally found somebody who might be able to beat me." She winked towards Gabi causing her to grin from ear to ear.

We moved back to my car as we all piled into the vehicle. "Troy, what time do you have class tomorrow?" my mom asked, and I sighed, "I have class at ten and then again at noon. After that I have to run by a few professor's office to get some stuff for the rest of this week since I won't be attending class." His mom nodded, "I can take you to Rents when I am done though for coffee. We can talk for a little bit." I offered, and she nodded with a smile, "I would like some time with you." Gabi smiled, "I love your guys relationship," she admitted as if she was jealous. I bet she was jealous to be honest because everything was easy with my mom. She constantly was trying to prove herself with her family.

My mom didn't care.

"Gabi, I hope to get to spend some time with you while we wait for wimp over here to get out of surgery." I just rolled my eyes trying to avoid the teasing further if I didn't give in to them. "Yes, definitely." Gabi agreed, "Thank you for offering to come let me stay in Oregon for a few weeks. I am really excited to see where Troy grew up. To spend more time with Jake and Audrey." My mom let out a loud laugh, "Audrey will not stop talking about you and she is so excited for you to come. Jake just can't wait for his brother to be home."

"Wait, is Gabi stealing Audrey too?" I whined causing Gabi and my mom to laugh as I navigated towards her hotel. "What can I say Troy, she has a charm about her." I smiled as I looked in the rearview mirror at Gabi with a stubble smile coming across my face. "Yea tell me about it mom. How do you think she hooked me?" My mom looked back at Gabi as her face was beat red. We were quiet after that as I pulled into the hotel that my mom checked into earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow after class," I told her, and she reached over for a hug. I held her tightly against me and she kissed my temple. "I love you Troy," I smiled, "Love you too mom," she exited the car and Gabi got out to switch positions. Gabi hugged my mom and said something quietly before she slipped back into the car with me. I made sure my mom made it into the hotel before I leaned over and captured Gabi's lips against mine. She groaned as my tongue dove into her mouth. It wasn't long before she was straddling my lap, her back against the steering wheel. Her body rubbing against mine, "Fuck, Gabs, we have too." I panted against her and she laughed, "C'mon, drive back to your place." She whispered into my ear. She slid into her seat again and when I got onto the road she reached over and slipped her hands into the waistband of my shorts.

"Gabi," I growled as she reached down and found my hard dick. "What?" she asked innocently as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. One slid of her hand caused my entire body to tighten and I bit down on my lip trying to focus on the road. She then leaned over and her lips found my neck, I almost swerved off the road causing her fucking giggle to echo in the car. I swung my car into the parking lot of the apartment complex and quickly turned it off.

She darted out of the car and was running to the door. I growled as I chased after her locking my car twice with a ding. I chased after her and when I caught up to her I pressed her back against the wall. My lips attacking hers while she let her hand drift up my shirt. She then pulled me towards the door and pressed in the code to get in before we both stumbled into the room. I was quick to drag her across the floor and into my bedroom where I locked the door. We were both stripping faster than we could breathe before our naked bodies pressed into each other.

"Watching you and my mom tonight, fuck Gabi, I was so turned on." She dropped to her knees and I groaned tossing my head back, "Jesus," I groaned as her mouth took me in. My good hand found her hair as I was trying desperately to not use my right hand. If the swelling wasn't down on Tuesday, he could refuse to do surgery. It mostly looked fine, but I couldn't risk it. My head hit the back wall and I had to pull her back up or this was all going to be over. My lips found hers again as she took control and pushed me to sit on my ass before she climbed on top of me.

Jesus, I loved her.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry guys! Work was crazy Friday and then I left right after work for a weekend at the lake! But I am back and updated! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write about Gabi's dad! Haha Thanks for all of the support!**

 **Please Please Review!**

 **Next Update: August (holy hell how is it August already?) 5** **th** **!**


	27. Surgery

Chapter 27 – Surgery

 _Monday, April 16_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy's POV

"Hey Jenny," I called as I walked into Rents, she smiled over at me, "I thought you were off for the next two weeks with that hand." She said looking down at my braced hand before my big surgery tomorrow. I just nodded, "I am. I am here to meet with my mom for a little bit." I told her as I leaned up against the counter. "What do you guys want?" she asked as she grabbed two cups. "How about just two iced vanilla lattes?" I asked, and she nodded while I grinned at her dropping a ten on the counter.

"Troy," Jenny warned, and I laughed pushing off the counter before going to claim a booth. My mom walked in the door seconds later with a smile on her face as she looked refreshed. I knew home was stressful with running the restaurant and keeping up with Audrey and Jake. Her eyes quickly spotted me, and she smiled moving across the room until she made it to me. I stood up and she embraced me into a tight hug.

"How were classes?" she asked sliding into the booth across from me. Her hair on the top of her head with a big smile on her face, "Good. I am just glad I'm done for the week," I joked. She shook her head with a little smile, "Of course you are." Jenny came over and deposited two coffees in front of us. My mom couldn't hold back her smile, "Thank you!" Jenny laughed, "Have a good day," she said and then shot me a look before walking back to the counter.

"Do you like working here?" my mom asked, and I nodded, "Yes, I love it because my girlfriend tends to show up and sit here all the time." My mom laughed, and she just rolled her eyes, I felt her mood shift and her eyes looked up at me. Her hands framing her coffee and she looked at me trying to decide something. "I really like her Troy," I bit on my lip, "I love her," I said with a shrug and my mom smiled, "That's not hard to see."

"I just hope it's more than just good sex," my mom started in and I felt my jaw relax and hang open, "Mom," I said embarrassed and she laughed, "What, I just have to make sure you are really in love with her Troy. That girl is head over heels in love with you and not in a bad way. She just loves you. She'll do anything to protect you and she knew the moment you were in pain on that court. She knows your little ticks and that you can't hide it. I just want to make sure that you are using your brain and not…." She let it drag on and I just rolled my eyes.

"It took us almost two months to have sex after we were in a relationship," I finally just spit out because there was no use in hiding it. My mom seemed surprised by that reaction and I exhaled, "The reason Gabi and I really got together was because of a thing that happened on New Year's Eve. It finally woke me up that I was in a relationship with Hallie for all of the wrong reasons, that I loved Gabi, and that…I don't know…"

"What happened?" My mom asked, and I looked over at the wall, my eyes flickering with the memory that I wanted to bury. I could still hear her plea for help, her sobs of pain, and her shaking body against mine. I sucked in a quick puff of breath and I looked at my mom again. Her eyes concerned, "Gabi had a boyfriend before we got together. His name was Dallas," my mouth spit out his name as if it was venom. My mom rose her eyebrows in concern as she knew that with my tone he wasn't liked. "I never liked him from the beginning, but I was with Hallie. We actually got into an argument over that, Gabi and me." I told her honestly, "Anyways, she called me one-night screaming because she tried to break up with Dallas, but they still went to a NYE party together. He locked her in the bathroom with him and tried to rape her." I could feel the shake of my hands just thinking about it all over again.

"Oh no," my mom, she kindest person in the world, had tears in her eyes. "Somebody unlocked the door before he could, but she was…" I paused shaking my head, "She was crying so hard and I just wanted to…I was so angry, but I was so scared because she was the light of everything. If she was broken I wouldn't survive. I would never survive if something happened to her." I paused while I took a slow drink of my coffee. "Grey and I went to pick her up and I couldn't let go of her. I just held her close to me all night. She wanted me too. I don't know…something happened that night that just shifted everything."

"That is the night you and Hallie broke up?" I nodded my head, "I left to go get Gabi and Hallie wanted to be with me. Of course, when I got the call about Gabi I was in a panic. I was terrified. I couldn't think and so I just kept doing what I was doing. Grey ended up yelling at her and she left for the night. She came back the next morning and she told me it was her or Gabi and it was the easiest damn choice I have ever made." My mom let a small smile work over her lips, "Hallie was the one that told me that I was more in love with Gabi in four months than I had with Hallie in four years." My fingers played with a ball of trash on the table and I looked up at her, "Hallie and I were just…easy. It was fun to be together and we had fun times together." I said with a shrug and my mom nodded.

"I told you, I never saw you two together. She was fun and easy at home, but I know how much you wanted to spread your wings and fly Troy." I exhaled and nodded my head because I did. That's all I ever wanted to do. "I love her mom," she smiled, "I know honey," she shook her head with a smile on her face, "I can't wait to get to know her. Are you excited for next year with her?" she asked, and I felt my stomach roll.

"Next year will be hard," I said with a tiny shrug and my mom turned her head, "Why is that?" she asked, and I shrugged, "We're both going to be D1 athletes. Both playing basketball. Will, I ever actually get to see her? Will we have time for each other? I _love_ her and the minor thought of losing her makes me want to quit basketball." My mom reached across and squeezed my hand tightly, "You two will just have to learn. You found a girl with just of big of dreams as you Troy. This will be so different from Hallie because you will have to work so much harder. Not that it isn't a bad thing, it's probably a good thing, because your relationship will be tested."

My eyes glanced outside, and I smiled as I saw her walking on the sidewalk with Jade and Emery. They were all three laughing about something. Gabi appeared to be in workout clothes with her backpack slung over both shoulders. My mom looked to see what I was watching, and she smiled, "I'm happy for you Troy," I jerked my head back to my mom and I just nodded with a tiny smile on my face. "I just hope we can make it work."

Her hand gave mine another squeeze, "I have a feeling you will."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Tuesday, April 17_ _th_ _, 2018_

I brushed my fingers through my hair as Troy was fast asleep in bed still. He needed to get up and get ready as we had to be at the hospital in less than an hour. His mom was walking over from her hotel and we would all ride to the hospital in his car. My dad and Brent were going to be there as well to make sure everything happened smoothly, Brent was even going to be in the operating room. I tied my hair up onto the top of my head as I tugged on one of his sweatshirts with my black leggings. I slipped my feet into a pair of blue Nike shoes before I crawled onto the bed.

"Troy…" I whispered as I began to rub his shoulders gently and he moaned underneath of my touch, "C'mon baby, you need to get up. Shower." I told him, and he just grunted into the pillow. I leaned forward and I pressed my lips to his neck. "I'll get up if you make-out with me for five minutes." I laughed as he flipped over and I leaned down to press my lips against his. He smirked into the kiss as his tongue edged into my mouth while his hands pulled my ass closer to him. "I'm just sad that we can't do this later tonight." I laughed as I pulled back from him as his eyes began to scan down my chest and he frowned, "That's my sweatshirt,"

I shrugged, a teasing smile crossing my face. "So unfair," he whispered as I laughed shaking my head. He kissed me gently again before he rolled out of bed. I stood up as I gathered my backpack and computer as I shoved it inside. It was supposed to be about a three-hour surgery. Troy jumped in the shower, brushed his teeth, and then he was back out in the living room in just a simple t-shirt and basketball shorts. He shoved on his slides with a pair of socks.

"I'm hungry," he complained, and I laughed as I picked up his keys, "I'm sorry." There was a knock on the door as the six o'clock time haunted back. Grey's door shut tightly, and Troy answered the door. His mom grabbed him in a hug and then we were all moving to the car. It was a quiet ride while I made sure I had everything. Troy and his mom held a conversation. We pulled up to Duke hospital as we parked and headed inside. We were met with Brent and my dad just inside the hospital pre-op doors. I smiled towards my dad as he pulled me into his arms. He was in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. "Hey,"

"Hi sweet girl," he kissed the top of my head as my dad greeted Jessie as Brent took a look at Troy's wrist. "Looks good, Dr. Jackson should be fine to operate." Brent led us all back towards the receptionist while Troy signed a bunch of paperwork while my dad signed one and then Brent signed another one. "We're going to take him up and get him ready for pre-op," a nurse said, "You can bring up a person, Brent, you can go change."

Troy spun around and locked his gaze with me, I narrowed my eyes, "Me? Your mom is here." I said and he just grinned, "I love my mom but I'd rather it be you," my eyes went over to my dad who was trying his hardest not to hear the conversation and I glanced at Jessie. "Go, I'll come up when he is settled." I just nodded as I went up with Troy. His fingers slid with mine as they directed him to a room as they gave him a gown.

"Everything off," she directed, and I laughed as Troy sent me a sideways glance, "Stop laughing B," I giggled again while the nurse left drawing the curtain and I helped him get his shirt off with his pants and those briefs came right along with it. I leaned against him and I kissed him, and he groaned, "B, you are going to make this painful awkward." I laughed as I felt him against me and I stuck out the gown to him. He shoved his arms through before taking a seat on the bed. The back staying open as I stuffed his clothes into a bag. I eased the curtain back over and the nurse came in as she pulled out a needle.

Troy grimaced, and I laughed, "Are you scared of needles?" I asked him, and he frowned, "No…" he started, and I shook my head, "Baby," I teased causing him to roll his eyes. "I just don't enjoy it." He said with a shrug causing the nurse to laugh as she found a decent IV in his left hand. I stroked his arm as I leaned against the stool, "What are you going to do with my mom and your dad in the same room?" I couldn't stop my laughter. "I don't know." I said with a shrug, "I am hoping that my dad is nice. I know your mom will be." Troy smiled, and I leaned in to kiss him as the nurse inserted the needle underneath of his skin.

"That's a good distraction," the nurse said, and Troy grinned from ear to ear, "You know it." The nurse taped it down, "I'll get your mom," she said patting him as they put leads on him and then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around him. A heart rate monitor on his finger while I stroked his hand. The nurse left, and I kissed his right hand gently with my lips, "I love you." I whispered. Troy let those blue eyes lift to mine. "I can't wait for a sponge bath," I let out a dry laugh, "Not so fast Troy," Troy let his head snap up to his mom and he tried to give off the boyish grin to get him out of trouble. "What?" he asked innocently, "There has to be perks…right?"

His mom just rolled her eyes with amusement dancing in her face. She came in and Dr. Jackson came in as well, "Good Morning Troy, are you ready?" he asked, and Troy nodded as Troy handed over his right wrist. The doctor examined it before marking it asking Troy for a brief rundown of what was going to happen during the surgery. "It should be about a three-hour surgery, maybe a little less." Dr. Jackson spoke, "Brent will be in the OR with us. I'll have a nurse update your mom,"

Troy nodded as Jessie glanced at the doctor, nerves crossing her face, "I'll see you in a bit," Dr. Jackson left, and Troy was all smiles. His features relaxed and then he glanced at his mom, "I'll be fine," he told her, and she bit down on her lip. "I know, I know," she fussed over him for a few minutes. He laughed swatting her back, "Mom," she sighed and backed off. The rest of the doctors and surgeons came in before they came to take him back.

His mom gave him a squeeze and kissed the top of his head, "I love you Troy," she said, and he smiled, "I love you too Momma," I smiled shaking my head as his mom stepped back, Troy let a soft smile replace over his lips. His left hand brought me towards him gently, "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I smiled kissing his cheek, "I love you too, T." I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly to me.

Pulling back, the nurses began to wheel him away as he cracked some sort of joke as they started to push drugs into his IV. My eyes took in Jessie as she was holding back tears, "There is nothing more terrifying then letting them go like this. To have zero control." I hugged her tightly, "Lucky for us, he'll come out cracking jokes." I told her causing her to laugh, we both went to the waiting area where my dad was sitting.

"Do you sit out here for all of your players surgeries?" Jessie asked my dad and he nodded, "If I can. Sometimes it happens when we're still playing but I like for my players to know they have a support system. Troy has more than most," I played with my leggings as I wrapped my sweatshirt around my hands. My eyes growing heavy, my gut twisted with worry. I leaned into my dad, "Did you not sleep last night?" he asked me, and I shrugged, "I did a lot of homework last night and then tossed and turned until I had to get up."

"Rest, I'll let you know if there are any updates." I smiled over towards Jessie who had pulled out a book to wait with. I leaned down and let my head rest in my dad's lap while he rubbed the top of my head with his hand pulling me directly into sleep.

* * *

I flipped through my magazine as I had slept for about two hours, my dad was playing on his phone while Jessie was still engrossed into her book. "Jessie," I said, and she looked up at me, "Does Troy have any favorite meals that you cook? Desserts? I mean I know Sam has the restaurant and all but…I know he's a little homesick since basketball has ended." Jessie shut her book and smiled, "I'll have to make him something before I leave." She said evenly, and I smiled, "He would love that."

"I doubt he'll eat tonight." She said with a sigh of worry, "He normally doesn't do well with the meds at all. He'll wake up nauseous. I would almost put my entire house that he'll wake up nauseous. He'll remain that way for most of the next twenty-four hours too." My dad grunted, "Gabi was highly emotional after all of her surgeries." I rolled my eyes with a laugh coming from my mouth, "I was in a lot of pain when I woke up from my knee surgery."

"I know, but you still cried the whole next day. It mostly broke my heart." I felt my cheeks flush as the doors swung open. Dr. Jackson moved through the doors as my heart began to race because I was concerned. I just wanted to know if he was okay. Breathing. I know it was a simple surgery, but simple surgeries can end badly and I just…I pushed the thought away as Dr. Jackson smiled. "The star basketball player is doing just fine. Did very well during surgery and is slowly waking up in recovery."

Jessie released a breath of air while I relaxed back in my seat for a minute. He was okay. "The nurse will come get you when he's ready for visitors. Coach Montez," my dad was pulled away by Dr. Jackson and I looked over at Jessie who released a smile. "He's okay," I reassured her, and she nodded as she took in a deep breath, it wasn't much longer before Brent came downstairs and talked to my dad again. They all had a deep conversation when a nurse poked her head out.

"Two people," she said, Jessie and I both stood quickly as we followed the nurse back to the PCU. She led us back and then pulled back a curtain to reveal a half-asleep Troy, his face scrunched and pale. "He woke up in some amount of pain, we gave him more medication. We'll probably try to get him to eat something in the next thirty minutes and release him in the next hour to an hour and half." She went over to check his pulse and blood pressure as his hand was bandaged up tightly.

He stirred as Jessie went over and pressed her lips to his forehead. He grunted, his eyes trying to open when a hiss of air left his lungs. I walked over to his left side and I stroked his hand. My stomach knotted while I looked at him, "Troy," Jessie spoke softly, and he grunted, "I'm so fucking nauseous," he muttered causing Jessie and I to stifle a laugh while we exchanged glances. "We'll get some Zofran," the nurse left while Troy tried to open his eyes, but he shut them. He winced, "B?" I squeezed his fingers, "I'm here," I whispered to him and he closed his eyes and turned his head away. I gently leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead.

The nurse moved behind me while Troy struggled to keep his eyes open, "Are you in pain?" I asked him quietly and he nodded his head slightly, Jessie rubbed his bicep then moving to his shoulder. "Troy, I just need you to eat these crackers and then we'll give you more pain meds." Troy grunted as he pulled those eyelids up, his normal blue eyes were grey and sluggish. My stomach dropped, and I stroked his cheek gently with my hand.

He closed his eyes and clamped his jaw shut trying to breathe, "I am way too nauseous to eat," he mumbled through his teeth, "The Zofran should have helped," the nurse spoke, and Troy just shook his head back and forth. "It's not. He has a really had time with post-op and nausea." His mom argued for him while I just sat close to him. He battled back sleep and just held his hand. "Will you go get him some water Gabi?" I glanced at Jessie and nodded as I stood up to go fill up his water cup.

I made sure it was ice cold before I returned back to the room to see that he had puked in my five-minute absence. I brought water to him and he took a long sip before resting his head back. I ran my fingers through his hair while he battled sleep and the nausea. I bit down on my lip gently, my gut tight and queasy because I didn't like seeing him like this. I didn't like seeing him in pain. I wanted him to be my Troy.

After another thirty minutes and trying to get him to eat a few crackers, the nurse popped back in with his clothes. "Do both of you want to help get him dressed?" she asked, and Jessie smiled, "I might as well leave that to his girlfriend. He might not like if mom was here." I laughed quietly as she stepped out of the room while the nurse looked over at me. I took his t-shirt, "I was the one to help him get dressed after games," I told her with a shrug as I gently got his hand through the arm hole causing him to wince and open his eyes. "It's okay," I soothed as I pushed it over the large bandage. He struggled to help me get his other arm through the hole before pushing it over his head.

He was breathing heavy by the end, the pain becoming too much. "I need a breather," he mumbled, I just leaned forward kissing his forehead. "C'mon Bolton, this is all the fun part. Me trying not to touch your penis," he sucked in a breath of air, a laugh trying to escape from his pained lips and I laughed myself. He let a small smile grace his lips while I grabbed his briefs and shorts. They slid him off the edge as he cradled his arm closer to him as I slipped on his briefs and shorts at the same time.

Once those were successfully on he leaned his body against mine. His head resting on my shoulder and I only played with the back of his hair. My lips pressed to the side of his head as he was really just trying to wake up. The curtain moved, and Jessie walked back in, she smiled softly as we just slid his shoes on his feet while a nurse brought a wheel chair. We got him settled as he was mostly just having a hard time staying awake. It seems his last pain meds took effect fairly well. The nurse escorted us to Troy's car that was waiting with Brent next to us.

"I'll come over tonight to check on his dressing. Gabi, I'm assuming you'll be around?" I nodded as they got Troy into the car, but he was determined to do it on his own. His arm pressed tightly to his chest protecting it. I climbed into the car next to him, "Gabs," he whispered, and I looked at him as I cocked my eyebrow, "I feel like shit, but I am so glad you are here." I smiled sadly, and I grabbed his left hand. My fingers stroking it while I buckled my seat belt.

His mom started the car and pulled away from the curb. "I'm going to drop you two off and then I am going to go pick up his pain meds." I nodded as Troy closed his eyes and focused on something. "He is really nausea," I said as I watched him try to control it through the car ride. "I don't know what happens to him with the meds but it's awful. It'll be present tomorrow too." I sighed as I continued to stroke his hand gently until we pulled into the apartment.

Grey bounded down the steps from my text that we were on our way, the afternoon sun setting high in the sky. Jessie parked the car and then twisted as the door opened to Troy's side. "Hey buddy," Grey said, and Troy opened his blue eyes while taking in Grey, "I think I'm going to puke," he mumbled causing Jessie to jump up while Grey jumped back. Troy leaned out of the car and puked up everything they had given him at the hospital.

I didn't move but just rubbed his back as he closed his eyes tightly, Grey eased him up after he was done. "C'mon dude, let's get you inside." They moved him, and I picked up the stuff from the car as Jessie and Grey fussed over Troy. I moved the car away from the puke and parked it closer. I made sure I had everything before heading inside. My phone buzzed as I noticed I had several text messages from people wondering how Troy was doing.

Tossing my phone into my purse I knew I had time to text them later. I went to Troy's apartment as Jessie and Grey were both laughing coming out of the room. I put down the purse and stacks of paper as Jessie smiled, "Thank you Gabi," I nodded, my head turning towards the door. "He's already passed out." Grey said leaning against the counter. I nodded, "Good. He needs to sleep that off." Jessie smiled, "He doesn't seem to handle it very well. Hopefully it gets a little better." I nodded, I moved towards his room as I was exhausted.

"I'm going to get his pain meds and something to eat for me. Gabi, sweetie, do you need anything to eat?" I shook my head no and she nodded, "I'll be back." I bit down on my lip as I pushed into the bedroom. They had ice on Troy's wrist along with it propped up. I crawled onto the bed kicking off my shoes as I moved his left arm and crawled up against him. I pulled a blanket over top of us and it was only a few minutes before I was passed out with him.

* * *

"Fuck," Troy grumbled, and I moved from underneath of him as I blinked in the darkness around me. I sat up a little straighter, "you okay?" I mumbled, and he turned his head to look at me, "I didn't mean to wake you up," he said, and I shook my head, "I'm fine," I rubbed my eyes as I looked at him again. His eyes were closed tightly for a moment, "I just feel like shit and my hand hurts like a bitch," I sighed, "Do you want pain meds?" I asked him, and he shook his head no, "They just make me feel worse."

I frowned, "Troy, if anything, they will let you sleep. You just need a little something with them." Troy locked his jaw shaking it back and forth, "I do need to piss though," he mumbled, and he got up from the bed slowly. I pulled down the sweatshirt again as he moved to the bathroom. His left hands getting a workout as he tried to do it but groaned frustrated, I didn't want to stop him from doing things himself. I slowly slid out of bed and I leaned against the door frame.

"I can help you if you want it or I'll go get you a thick protein shake to drink a few sips, so you can take half a pain pill." Troy reached up and rubbed the bridges of his nose, a strong inhale and exhale from his shoulders. "I hate needing you like this," he mumbled with defeat, and I moved up to sit on the counter as I tugged him closer with his good hand. "Hey," I whispered softly, his eyes looked up to mine. Still the stormy grey. "If you need me in any way, I am here for _you._ " Those blue eyes looked down for a moment and then back up to me. "If this was reversed you wouldn't even blink a damn eye. I get it, it's embarrassing. I literally puked my brains out and peed my pants at the same time in front of my brother and my mom. I know."

He reached up with his good hand and rubbed my cheek, sympathy going through his face. Post-surgery anything sucked fucking ass. "I'll figure out my pants if you go get me a full pain pill and that protein shake. I can't promise I'll drink a ton but enough to help with the pill." I nodded my head as I reached up to kiss him gently, "I love you. After this, we can watch a few episodes of whatever until you fall asleep again." He gave a tiny smile before I jumped off the counter as I tugged his shorts down with one hand on my way out.

"Hey!" he called, and I giggled as I turned to wink at him, "Any other time you would be thankful I stripped you." Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh on his lips, going to the kitchen I made him a protein shake when I glanced up to see Jessie passed out on the couch. My eyes drifted to the clock to see it was a little after ten. Troy and I slept forever. I shook the drink and grabbed a Gatorade while I grabbed a new bag of ice. A note was taped to the fridge.

 _Keep icing his wrist. Hydrate. Make him take his pain pills at least through tomorrow._

 _Brent_

I grabbed his pain pills and I went over to Jessie, I lightly shook her and her eyes fluttered open. "Is he okay?" she asked, and I nodded, "I can take over tonight. He's awake right now and I'm getting him pain pills, ice, and this protein drink. Hopefully he can keep it down. You can go sleep at the hotel." I told her, and she gave a soft smile, appreciation crossing her features, "I'm impressed you are getting him to drink that."

"I bribed him," I said with a wink and she laughed, "I'm going to stay here tonight. I want to be close in case of anything. He was in a lot of pain earlier." I frowned, "Was he awake early?" I asked, and she nodded slightly, "He barely would move because you were sleeping on him, but he was having difficulty controlling his pain." I frowned, "I hope this helps." She nodded, "It will. If anything, it will allow him to sleep."

"Do you want anything?" I asked her, and she shook her head, "I have a pillow and a blanket. I'll come check on him in a few hours." I nodded my head as I returned to the bedroom. Troy was sitting in the bed and moving back onto it. "Did you successfully pee?" I asked him, and he laughed nodding, "Yea," he said with a laugh and I sat down next to him. My legs folding underneath of me. I handed him the protein shake, "Just a few drinks." I requested, and he grunted.

"The sooner you feel better, the soon I can climb into your lap and kiss you for a really long time." I reminded him, and he closed his eyes in a pained response, I laughed at his face while I stood up to strip off my leggings and just remained in his sweatshirt. Troy shook his head back and forth, "No, way," he muttered, "You need to have pants on and not my sweatshirt." I laughed quietly as I reached down into my bag that I brought for my shorts and my tight tank top.

"Pick your poison, Bolton." I told him as I held up the tank-top. "The hoodie or the tank-top." Troy swallowed hard on the knob in his throat, "Sweatshirt," I slipped on my pants and then crawled back into bed as he took a few more sips of his drink. In the middle, I had him take a sip of Gatorade with his pain pill while he drank nearly half of the protein shake. "Good," I said as he took a few sips of the Gatorade as well.

I wrapped the ice around his wrist before I shut off the lights and turned the TV on. I snuggled into his side as we both lowered down into the bed. I set an alarm on my phone for twenty minutes, "When that goes off…you need to take your ice off." Troy nodded his head as he flipped through a few different shows before landing on one that he didn't have to watch too much. He dropped the remote and then tugged me closer to him. My legs wrapping through his as he breathed in my hair.

"Thank you for helping me today," he whispered, and I kissed him on the shoulder, "Always T, always."

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Wednesday, April 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Troy's POV_

My left-hand stroked Gabi's hair gently as she was finally sleeping peacefully. Her eyes were closed off, while her chest rose and fell gently with every single breath. All night long she moved every single time I moved. She was constantly awake getting me meds, helping me with the bathroom, and making sure I always had ice when I needed it. Her eyes always flying open when I needed her. Even when I tried my damn hardest not to let her help, she would persist. My fingers laced through her hair and my thumb stroked her forehead gently.

A gentle knock came at the door, "Yea?" I called, and it opened revealing my mom. She was in pair of leggings with a t-shirt. Her hair tied up on her head as she smiled looking down at Gabi next to me in bed. Her body curled onto her side with her hair spilling onto the pillow. "How are you doing?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed, her hazel eyes glancing up a me. "I'm okay, Gabs kept me pretty round the clock on pain meds." My mom smiled while her eyes flickered over to Gabi.

"I'm assuming she didn't sleep much last night," I shook my head, "Nope. Anytime I was awake, she was awake. She was constantly making sure I was okay. I told her I had you for that." My mom let a smile tug onto her face. "She is definitely in love with you and only wants to be there for you. She was a nervous mess during your surgery." I smiled as I looked down at her, her lip twitched gently in her sleep, but she remained asleep.

"I definitely love her." I told her, and my mom nodded, "I know. It's good to see you with her. She makes you happy. In many different ways." My mom gently pulled on my hand as she held it gently in her hand. Her eyes examining the brace. "I am definitely not nearly as worried about leaving you now," I sighed as I knew she missed me. "I miss you," I told her honestly and she smiled, "I was scared for you to go to Duke, I'll be honest. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but you did it. I am so proud of you." She paused to let her eyes meet mine, "You did basketball well, you found a girl that makes you incredibly happy, and I am so excited to get to spend more time with you and Gabi."

"I just hope we can do everything I want to do while we are there. I want to show her everything mom. Every single creek, pond, and ocean spot. Surfing or hiking, kayaking, canoeing, I want to show her everything and I just hope my wrist doesn't ruin it." My mom squeezed my shoulder, "You two will figure it out. You have about a month, we'll see how it's going then. Maybe you won't be able to do everything, but I don't think that's going to ruin your month together."

A small smile on my face must reveal how I feel about that, "I am really excited, I can't wait to be home. Is Audrey playing softball again?" she nodded with a smile, "She'll have plenty of games to catch." She told me with a squeeze of my knee. "I am going to go take a shower, get some food, and then I'll be back. Do you need anything?" she asked, and I shook my head no, "I'm good. I don't quite have my appetite back yet." Gabi shifted in the bed and my eyes went straight to her. Willing her to keep her eyes closed and to continue to sleep.

"How about a smoothie?" she asked, and I just nodded, my eyes not leaving Gabi. "Then when I get back we can give you more pain pills and ice. Brent wanted you to take the pills for at least 24 hours and then you can wean off, okay?" I again just nodded my head while she got up. "Thanks mom," she smiled, and her eyes went down to Gabi as well. "I'm not sure there is much to thank me for." I fought a smile, but it won out, "She's pretty great," my mom laughed and nodded, "That she is."

Once my mom left I turned on Netflix and pulled Gabi closer to me. Her head moved to my shoulder while her hands fisted over my t-shirt. I closed my eyes tightly and kissed the top of her head gently. I watched several episodes of The Office before Gabi stirred next to me. Her eyelids fluttered and when they opened she reached to rub her eyes, "Shit, I'm sorry T, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she groggily sat up, but I pulled her back towards me.

"Stop, you needed to sleep." I reminded her, and she grunted out a noise, but I just held her tighter to my body. "Plus, my mom is here to take care of me. You've already done too much." I told her, and she rolled onto her back, fighting the sleep that was willing to take her back under. "Do you need anything?" she said disregarding everything I just said, and I sighed shaking my head, "I'm fine B," she just rolled her eyes before letting her eyes close again for a moment.

My hand reached up and stroked her face, her head tilting against me, "I love you," I told her, and she smiled, "I love you too," she sat up and gently found her place in my lab. Her eyes staring into mine with a smile peeking out at the corners of her lips. "Is your hand really okay?" she asked, and I just nodded my head, "Troy," she warned, and I let out a chuckle, "I'm fine B, I'm still hopped up on pain meds. I'm fine. My mom will be back soon with a smoothie and more pain meds so I'm fine. You need to sleep though. You have class tomorrow."

She grunted, and I laughed which caused her to lean in and kiss me. I used my good arm to tug her closer to me and she groaned causing everything my body to go into hypersensitive mode. I pulled back shaking my head, "Nope. This is too dangerous. I'm already hard and we kissed for like point two seconds." Gabi let a sly grin cross her features and I shook my head, "No, my mom will seriously be back at any moment."

Gabi finally just gave me a peck and rolled back into the bed. "C'mon, let's watch our show."

* * *

 _Thursday, April 19_ _th_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I tried to focus in class, but I was only able to think about Troy. He had his first physical therapy appointment this morning to begin the rehabilitation process. His mom was taking him this time as she was leaving tomorrow morning to go back to Oregon. Troy won't say it, but he is really glad she came down here to be with him. Last night, we all sat on the couch and watched a movie together. She was such an amazing lady that I couldn't wait to spend more time with her. She told me that she was going to make Troy's favorite meal tonight and I couldn't wait.

"Earth to Gabi," my eyes focused in on Emery sitting in front of me and I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about Troy and how he is doing right now." Em smiled, "You're an amazing girlfriend, I would never be able to handle that hot mess." I couldn't stop my laugh, "He's doing a lot better. His first twenty-four hours were hard. It's been better since then." Emery glanced at the front of the room and continued to write notes out.

"We should have a girl's night soon." She suggested, and I felt my stomach turn because I didn't want to be without Troy right now. I just wanted to constantly be with him. I knew that I couldn't always be with him, but I never wanted to spend wasted time apart from each other. Fuck, I was in deep with Troy. Much deeper than I thought I would ever get with a guy. "Maybe." I offered, "Finals are coming up and I don't know how much time I have." Emery let a tiny frown place over her lips, "You and Troy are always together," Emery complained, and I didn't have words to say.

"I guess I am trying to soak in as much time with him as possible. Once we get back from our month together we are going to constantly be doing our own thing. Both of us will be playing basketball and both of us will be working hard to prove points. I'll be trying to prove why I should play basketball at all and Troy will be trying to defend last year. That he isn't some fluke player. I don't know. I'm scared and with his injury, it's my time with him."

Emery sighed, "Just one afternoon. A coffee and study date for this class." She suggested, and I finally just nodded my head, "Okay, I think I can make that work." She shook her head, "Are you really scared for next year?" I bit down on my lip and I nodded," Yea, I am. I just don't know what to expect." Emery gave a sad smile, "I would be scared too." I didn't say anything after that as we finished the class and we both walked out together.

We parted ways as I went down towards Rents to pick up coffee for Troy and me. I then dialed Jessie's number into my phone, "Hey Gabi," she answered, and I smiled, "Hi, how did his appointment go?" I asked nervously, and she smiled, "Good. He wasn't in too much pain or anything." I let out an exhale of air, "Good. I am picking up coffee at Rents. Do you want anything?" I asked her, and she smiled, "No, but he will love that."

"Sounds good, I'll be there soon!" I hung up and ordered our coffees. I moved back towards our apartments before going up and I could hear the both of them laughing from the other side of the door. They had similar laughs which made me smile. I loved how happy his family made him. It caused my chest to grow tight with happiness. Pushing open the door, Troy was sitting at the counter with a smile on his face and he was freshly showered.

His blue eyes sparkling and those teeth sparkling white. He was fucking beautiful. "There's my girl," he said with a smile and I smiled back, I walked over, and I placed his coffee in front of him. He grinned, "You're the best," he dove in for a quick kiss and I just wanted to keep his mouth right there. "Too cute," Jessie said causing my cheeks to flush. Troy winked before taking a sip of his coffee, "Mmm…good choice today."

A smile worked over my face as Troy eased me into his lap. His chin resting on my shoulder, "So, before I go, I need to address something with the both of you." His mom started, and Troy just squeezed me closer to him. "I would prefer you do not drive to Oregon. I will buy both of your plane tickets if you just fly there and back. I would feel more comfortable with it. Gabi, I know your dad would feel more comfortable with it too." I bit on my lip as Troy sighed, "Another time," his mom said causing Troy to just nod his head.

"Okay," Troy said against my ear, "If I can have your car whenever," his mom just nodded her head, "Absolutely." Troy reached over the counter and shook his mom's hand. She smiled with the small victory with her son. "Also…no babies." She imputed as Troy took a drink of his drink which caused him to choke and his drink when spewing in her direction. Jessie winced with the contact of the drink against her skin as Troy continued to cough up a lung.

I patted his back gently causing a gentle laugh to come from my mouth, Jessie couldn't stop her growing smirk. "I'm glad you understand." Troy's cheeks were bright red, "Jesus, why was that necessary? Do you think I want a kid right now?" Jessie shook her head back and forth, "No, but sometimes you boys think with your little head and not you big one." Troy's jaw hung open at her words as I stifled a laugh, "Mom," he stressed again causing me to laugh quietly.

"I have an IUD," I interjected into the conversation staring at the both of them. "I just got it not that long ago. Good for a long while. Yet, I will make sure he doesn't think too hard with that little head." I sent a wink towards Jessie while Troy groaned bending forward. "Where are my pain pills?" he requested causing me to laugh. "Good, I am glad you are both being safe." Jessie finished the conversation as I kissed Troy's cheek.

"I'm going to finish cooking, you two should go do whatever you need to do." I bit down on my lip and nodded as I slid off Troy's lap while I went for my backpack. I fished out my homework and sat down on the couch as Troy collapsed next to me. "When were you going to tell me, you got an IUD?" he asked leaning closer to me and I shrugged, "I did it right before your surgery. I just figured it would be better safe than sorry as I forgot to take my pill all the time and well…we like to have a lot of sex."

"Especially when there is no barrier between us." He whispered into my ear and I smiled softly, "We still need to be extra careful, it can always fail. I just want to be careful." He nodded, "That doesn't mean we can't get carried away and not use one every now and then." He smirked as he kissed me quietly before looking over his shoulder to see his mom's back was turned to us. I gave him one more kiss before opening my laptop and beginning to work.

Troy glanced at his hand before he watched me work on my own homework. "I am assuming you have some of this yourself." I told him after a few minutes and he laughed nodding, "I do. Yet, I would rather watch you." I smiled shaking my head when the door opened allowing Grey and Lauren to walk into the room. "Hey, look who is upright and not puking." Grey teased causing Troy to roll his eyes, "What is that smell?" Lauren asked before spinning around to see Jessie in the kitchen.

"Do you all cook?" she deadpanned towards Troy causing him to chuckle, "All of us except Jake," Jessie laughed at that, "He burns mac n cheese. We don't let him in the kitchen or he will ruin our family name." I giggled as Troy slipped his hand around my waist and his fingers found my bare skin causing goosebumps to travel across my skin. He smirked at the reaction causing me to shake my head. "Kids, dinner is almost done." Jessie called and all of us moved towards the kitchen. All of us laughing and smiling.

Jessie plated all of Troy's food for him and made sure it was able to be eaten without cutting anything up. I sat next to him at the counter while we both finished our coffees. Grey and Lauren were stuffing their faces while Jessie sat back and smiled watching all of us. A smile on her face that told me she was happy that Troy was here right now. That she knew he was in a really good place. Grey and Troy cracked jokes back and forth while I just exchanged a look with Lauren.

Both of us smiled because we were both happy and in love. Troy caught my eye and he winked as he shoveled more food in his mouth. I shook my head because this surgery was not slowing him down at all and he was just happy. I was glad that he was happy because that made me happy.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! It's been a very busy few weeks! It's only getting busier as it's my birthday week! Yay! (Finally 21!) I am trying to figure out how much longer to continue this story and if there will be a second story. I am back and forth on this subject so provide your input please!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Next Update: August 19** **th**


	28. Finals

Chapter 28 – Finals

 _Tuesday, May 1_ _st_ _, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I sipped on my coffee at Rents as I poured over my Organic Chemistry notes from this semester. Our big final was tomorrow morning and I had yet to look away from my notes. My eyes glanced up and I caught Troy working behind the counter. He was working this last week before we disappeared to Oregon for a month. He only had two finals left in both of his easy classes, but I was stressed to the max. I had barely slept in days as I couldn't stop pouring over my notes.

"B," I barely registered his voice but didn't fully stop and blink until his lips were on the top of my head. "What?" I deadpanned while I took another sip of my drink, when my book slid away from me I finally looked at those blue eyes. His wrist was doing better but it was still braced, and everything was careful. I just blinked at him and he laughed quietly, "Baby, you need to like…take a shower or something. Maybe sleep?" he suggested, and I shook my head trying to reach for my book.

"I have to pass." I mumbled, "I have to keep my 4.0 and I…" Troy shook his head back and forth, "No. You need to take a break." He instructed, "Your exam is tomorrow morning." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I reached for the book again. "How about I sit here and do more work until you are done with your shift." I suggested, "And then we can go back to your place together." I suggested as it had been since after his surgery that I stayed at his place or he stayed at mine.

His eyes looked up with surprise as it had been since before his surgery since we had sex too. "Are you?" he waved his finger between the two of us and I laughed, "If you leave me alone to study more." I said with a shrug and he left the table suddenly. I couldn't stop my laugh as I put my earbuds into my ear while I continued to read over my final study materials. I did practice problems and let my music shuffle through.

After doing ten different practice problems I looked up to see Troy walking towards me with his jeans snug on his hips with a Rent's t-shirt framing his biceps. Fuck, I needed a good lay tonight. I needed him in more ways than he could actual imagine. He sat down across from me and he slipped the book away from me closing my notes inside of it. His eyes never left mine as he stuffed it into my backpack. His blue eyes watching every move I made as he leaned across to tug my earbuds out.

"C'mon, shower and bed." He said, and I frowned, "I think you're missing a step." I told him as I stayed put in my chair and he turned to raise an eyebrow, "B, c'mon, you are exhausted. Have you slept this week?" I frowned staring at him and he looked down at me. "See? You need to sleep." He said, and I shook my head back and forth, "No. I want you." I told him, and he tried to hide the smirk, but he shook his head, "No, sorry, I want you too but not tonight."

Shaking my head back and forth I stayed rooted, "Then give me my book back." I argued, and he laughed, "You are so fucking stubborn." I slung my backpack over my shoulder while my eyes took him in. I was going to win this game tonight. He tugged me closer to his side while pressing his lips into my hair. "I felt like I haven't seen you in ages." He whispered, and I laughed tugging on his fingers. "I know, I just…I am stressed for this test tomorrow."

"I know you are, I am going to destress you tonight. You know what you know babe," I smiled gently as he guided me to my car. He pushed me into the seat and he handed me my keys, "I'll see you at my place in five minutes, okay?" I nodded as he planted his lips over mine. He backed away jogging to his car before slipping inside. I exhaled as I noticed that he took my backpack. I rolled my eyes as he was going to be serious about me bathing and just going to bed.

Yet, damn, do I have other plans for him.

I drove back to his apartment and parked right next to him. He got out of his car and he looped his arm through mine. "Do you want me to shower first or you?" Troy questioned, and I frowned, "Where is my together option?" I asked him, and Troy chuckled, "You silly girl, that is not happening." He said to me and I pouted, "Then you shower first. Where is my book?" I asked him, and he shook his head," No. You studied all day today."

Troy pushed open his apartment door and the lights were all off. Grey must have been with Lauren or he was studying in the library. Troy and I went for his room as he emptied his pockets of all of his stuff. I collapsed onto his bed as he crawled over top of me while pressing his lips onto mine again. I locked my arms over his neck while trying to further the kiss. "Wrong," he mumbled, and I hooked his arm over him again, tighter. I then moved my other hand down and he laughed rolling onto his back.

"Gabi,"

"Troy,"

He shook his head as he finally broke free from my hold and bounded towards the bathroom. I then heard the familiar lock sound sending a groan through my body. I knew exactly how I was going to win at this game. I stripped everything, all the way down to my undies and bra. They were both sheer black and didn't hide a damn thing. It was his favorite color on me and I knew it was going to work. I shut down a few lights and turned on a lamp as I was just going to attack.

I fucking needed a release.

When I heard the shower turn off, I sat up and when the door opened, "Gabi, you're turn." He announced as he was rubbing his head with a towel. He turned around for a moment before I pressed my body up against him. He stilled as I pressed my lips to his back shoulder, "Fuck hell, Gabi," he groaned, and he turned around as I yanked the towel away from his waist. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around him causing him to wince as I let my hands do the job.

He tilted his head back at the satisfaction of the moment, "C'mon T, I'll go to sleep, but I need you," I whispered into his ear and he growled before he closed his eyes for two seconds, took two deep breaths, and then lost his own personal battle as he picked me up and laid me across his bed. I grinned from ear to ear as he roughly placed his lips over mine. His tongue sticking in my mouth and down my throat. His good hand caressing my face while his other hand tried to not take any impact.

He rolled us, so he was on his back as he fumbled with my bra, "It's been too long." He mumbled, "And you wore that fucking matching set," I giggled as I kissed him again. "I play dirty, Bolton." He grunted as he let his finger trail down my body and then slipped in-between the folds of my panties. His finger slipping into my warmth that caused a hiss of air to escape my lips. He edged down my panties and his lips found the spot below my neck.

"I love you," he whispered right there into the hollow spot and I edged my hips up against him. "I'll love you more when you are inside of me," He laughed as he kissed me again. He slowed it down, but I was squirming underneath of him. A smirk light up on his face as he knew what he was doing to me, he slowly dragged my panties down my legs tossing them to the side. "Is this one of those times that I can just forget a condom and…"

"Shut the fuck up," I groaned, and he laughed quietly while he then met every single need I had. Fucking bless him.

* * *

 _Wednesday, May 2_ _nd_ _, 2018_

Lauren met me outside the door and I grinned up at her, "It went really well! She said she wasn't going to post grades until tonight, but I think it went well." I told her, and she laughed, "I told you that you could do it!" I hooked arms with her as we both went walking across the campus. "Where is lover boy?" Lauren asked me, and I sighed, "Back at his place probably, or working. We finally had sex again last night and damn was it exactly what I needed." Lauren laughed with a smile crossing her face.

"This is going to be the longest we have ever been apart. I do not know how we are going to survive." Lauren said as we began to walk into the restaurant for lunch today. I squeezed her hand, "We are going to do just fine." I reminded her, "Plus, you are going to spend a week at home. Ten days with Grey." She groaned at that causing me to look over at her. "What?" I asked her as I flashed two fingers. The waitress nodded her head and took two menus before taking us to our table.

"His mom literally hates me Gabi. Because when we were stupid," I held up my hand, "You were stupid. You thought you didn't like him." Lauren rolled her eyes dramatically with a laugh coming from my mouth. "Anyways, I would say stupid things about him and she must have heard me one time because she holds it against me." Lauren rolled her eyes, "She is mad that I am coming for ten days." Her eyes looked at me with a bit of concern.

"What would you beautiful ladies like to drink?" we both snapped our heads in the direction of the waiter who was grinning from ear to ear as if he found the jackpot table. "Water," we both spouted off together and he just stared between the two of us with a smile on his face still. "Buddy," Lauren started in on him as he wouldn't go away. "We are dating players from the Duke Basketball team. We are definitely not interested in you." She snapped, and he frowned before walking away.

I contained my laugh for a moment before I busted up in the booth. "Okay, are you still worried about his mom?" I asked her, and she nodded, "I really love him Gabs, I don't want his mom to hate me." I squeezed her arm with a tiny smile on my face. "Just be you Lauren and don't call him dumb names. She'll love you once she gets to know you. Yea, you two didn't start off on the right foot but I think time together will do you well."

Lauren smiled, and she looked up at me, "Can you believe you've known Troy now for almost nine months?" I laughed just thinking about it, "It's freaking crazy. I felt like we just got to school and yet here we are during finals week of May." Lauren smiled, "I can't believe this year. If I would have told you the first week of August that you would fall in love with a basketball player and your dad would let you go stay with him for a month in Oregon, what would you say?"

I couldn't stop my laugh because I had the answer.

I would have told her she was fucking crazy.

I laughed harder.

"Yea, pretty much." Lauren said with a growing smirk on her face. I smiled an she smiled back at me, "Gabi, you are so happy." She observed, and I felt a lump instantly grow in my throat as she shook her head with a tiny smile sitting there. "You were so broken freshman year. I love you, please, don't get me wrong but watching you suffer through every day. Drinking constantly. Partying. Doing everything with Cooper because you wanted to get your dad angry for a reaction. It was hard to watch. You self-destructed but then he showed up." My brown eyes held tightly onto her as she smiled, "It was the first day you met him. The moment you walked in the door, I knew, I knew somebody had walked into your life that was supposed to be there."

Lauren grinned, "You had a spark in your eye. You had a skip in your step. You were just…Gabi again. He was who you needed, and I just watch you and him now. He makes you smile bigger than I have ever seen. He makes you laugh." I smiled just thinking about that sandy hair boy with those Caribbean blue eyes. "He makes me _so_ happy." My voice was raw with emotion and I bit down on my lip. "I miss him when I leave him. I constantly think about him. He is the first thought when I wake up in the morning and I know I force us apart at night most of the time, but I want to stay every night. I want to crawl into his bed every day. I constantly want him. Only him. Always him."

I felt a tear slip and Lauren shook her head, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just…I had to tell you." I smiled as I wiped the lone tear away. "I know. I just, I love him. I love him so much."

* * *

Troy's POV

Brent stretched my wrist, "You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, "Perfect." Brent looked at me as Grey bounced into the room after a workout and he grimaced, "How's the hand?" he asked, and I shrugged, "He just said perfect." Brent eyed me, and I laughed, "Yea, I guess, it's perfect." I said sarcastically causing Grey to give Brent a look. "Okay, somebody isn't in the best of moods this morning." Grey said slowly, "Have you seen Gabi in a while?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

Slowly nodding my head, "Yea, she slept over last night." Brent choked on those words, "Easy Bolton, Coach is lingering," Grey joked but I just shook my head. "Er…that normally makes you laugh. Why are you in a bad mood then?" I just shrugged because I didn't know why I was in a bad mood. I just have been since this morning waking up in my bed alone. Gabi had already disappeared to go study while I laid in my bed with a problem I only wanted her to fix.

My exams weren't difficult, but something was nagging at me all day. Brent finished moving my wrist around and then wrapped it up. "When are you leaving for home?" he asked me, and I sighed, "Monday." I replied as Gabi and I had a flight out of here Monday night for a cross country six-hour marathon flight. I wasn't dreading it only because she was sitting right next to me. "Can you come in Monday morning after the meeting and get workouts for your hand? I want to facetime a few different times to see how things are progressing. I contacted a trainer for you up there to go see once or twice a week."

"Thank you, Brent." I mumbled, and I could only feel Grey's eyes on top of me. Brent left, and Grey shut the door, "What's the deal?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you and Gabi get into a fight or something?" I shook my head no, "We did not. I don't know what's wrong, Grey. All I know is I am in a pissy ass mood for no damn reason." I hopped off the table and Grey let his eyes follow me. "Then let's go get a cup of coffee and see if we can find our girlfriends for dinner."

I just nodded my head as we both left and moved toward our cars. He drove over to Rents and I followed as he pulled into the coffee shop my eyes narrowed in on a subject standing outside. I shut my car off and I knew Grey saw what I was looking at as he was in the car over. My heartrate began to climb, and I felt like there was steam pouring out of my ears. "Troy," Grey said my name loudly, but it was pointless as I flung the door open and I hit the ground, it only took two more seconds to have him pinned against the outside wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him, my tone threatening, and his face grimaced from the contact. His body shoved against the building as he didn't even struggle against my grip. "I came to see her and to talk to her." I laughed in his face, I fucking laughed like a hyena "Why the fuck do you think you need to speak to her?" I barked, and he grunted as he tried to wiggle from my grasp, but it was zero use. I was stronger, taller, and more built than Dallas would ever be.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay! I feel bad, I was drunk," he croaked, and I fucking laughed in his face, "Is she okay? Is she okay?" I yelled at him, "She had nightmares for freaking weeks, she had a panic attack the first time she went to a party. She isn't okay because you took it upon yourself to lock her in a bathroom with you and try to have sex with her. So, no, she isn't okay. You need to get the fuck out of here before I do more than just push you against the fucking wall." I could see his eyes shift to Grey in the background and Grey chuckled. "Don't look at me, if it wasn't him pushing you against that wall I would be beating your face in." His eyes flashed back to mine and he grunted. "Fucking leave."

I was breathing at an alarmingly fast rate and Dallas just nodded his head, I dropped him from the wall and he took off. "If I see you again, I can promise I will not be nearly as nice." Dallas didn't even turn around and Grey laughed, "You had him scared shitless," I shook my head as I pushed through the doors of the coffeeshop. I then found her against the back wall with her headphones in and a book open in front of her.

It only took me five steps to get to her and I then pulled her up and into a bone crushing hug against me. My lips burying into her hair as I felt her laugh gently against me before pulling away, she was smiling and then she caught my face, "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" I just nodded, "Dallas was outside and I just…" I shook my head as Gabi's face paled. "I've had this weird feeling all day today and I wonder if that was it, but I don't know. Are you okay?" I asked her as my fingers gripped her face gently to make sure.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't know why he is lurking." I shook my head, "If he comes around again Gabi, please tell me. I told him to stay the fuck away but…" she just nodded, and she pressed her face into my chest. My lips pressed to her forehead and she exhaled against me, "Gabs, he's been in a piss poor mood all day long. Please, help cheer him up." Gabi's laugh bubbled against my chest and I let a tiny smile cross my features. "I think my gut knew something was wrong." I told her honestly, "With Dallas lurking around," my jaw stiffened again, "Hey, he didn't approach me."

"But if he does," I contested, and she shook her head, "How is your hand?" she asked, and I looked down to the brace on my hand and the throbbing that accompanied pinning a kid against the wall. "It's fine," I told her with a glance and she shook her head because she knew I was lying. She turned from my grip and quickly began to pack all of her stuff up. "C'mon," she said slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "Where are you going?" Grey asked, "Back to the apartment. He needs ice and a pain reliever before it swells."

Grey looked at me amused and I just shook my head, "Good luck with that Bolton, G…do you know where Lauren is?" he asked, and she nodded, "In the library. She's in a study room." Gabi grabbed my good hand and drug me to my car. She popped open the driver's side and she threw her hand out towards me. I raised my eyebrow and she quickly reached over for my keys in my pocket. She grabbed them and climbed into the driver's seat.

"C'mon," she said looking at me and I laughed as I just slid into the passenger seat. "My hand is really fine babe," I told her, and she shook her head, "How about you don't lie to me? That only pisses me off." I rolled my lips together while a smirk was trying to fight to the surface. "How was your test today?" I redirected, and she sighed, "I think it went okay. I should have studied more last night." I chuckled to myself, "I think what we did instead was better."

She laughed, "I am not arguing that. I am just saying, I should have." I reached over and rubbed her knee gently, "How are your knees?" I asked because I knew she was working out more but since I was down for the count I wasn't. "Okay, they have their days, but they are okay." She pulled into the apartment complex and we both walked inside. I collapsed on the couch while she grabbed what she thought I needed.

Gabi came over and she began to put the ice down when I pulled her into my lap. She squealed with surprise and I laughed as I pressed my lips to hers. Her arms locked around my back as she dropped the ice to the floor, my mouth attacked hers with a passion. She whimpered against me before she grinded her hips into my lap causing me to groan. She did it again and I was going to be sent into a frenzy, "Was Grey joking when he said you were in a bad mood?" I shook my head and she giggled before she hooked her legs around my waist.

"Take me to the bedroom," she instructed, and my male brain definitely didn't object. Once we were in the bedroom, she slid down and turned to lock the door. "I'm about to turn your whole day around." She grinned at me and I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise but then I didn't have any pants on and her lips were around me faster than I could blink.

Oh, I definitely understood now.

My day was absolutely 10x better now.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My head rested on his chest and I felt him relax underneath of me. "I am having dinner with my parents tomorrow. Do you want to go?" I asked gently, and I felt him inhale and then exhale as if he was trying to figure out if he wanted to venture and do it again so soon. "Do you want some alone time with your parents before we leave? I am more than happy to give it to you. If you want me to go I will also go with you. It's your choice babe."

I chewed on my lip and I exhaled, "I want you to come with me." I whispered, and he squeezed me close to him, "Then I will go." He didn't wavier or second guess himself one bit. "We are going out to eat so it shouldn't be too bad. I promise." His stray hand went to my hair and he gently massaged my scalp, "I think your dad and I will get along great after basketball is over for me. He'll be able to relax around me. Right now, he knows that I am half player and half his daughter's girlfriend. That has to be hard for him."

Sitting up, I crossed my legs and I tucked the blankets around me tighter. "I know, and I understand but I don't want us to have to be weird because my dad is your coach." Troy smiled, and he threaded our hands together. "He's figuring it out, babe. Give him some time." He whispered to me and I just nodded as I couldn't fight my grin. "What are we going to do first when we land in Oregon?" I asked him, Troy couldn't stop his grin this time.

"We're going to go back to my parents' house where my dad has already planned a feast for us. We are going to eat, then Jake and Audrey probably have plans for us. I promised they could have us the first night." I smiled as I squeezed his hand, "I cannot wait." I whispered to him and he pulled my hand to kiss it gently. "I am so excited to show you my home." I grinned as he tugged me closer to him again. "I plan on kayaking, canoeing, and cliff jumping with you."

"Troy, your hand." I said worried. Troy chuckled, "We'll figure it out. I am not being held back by my hand. We have four weeks to do everything that I want to do. How do you feel about camping by the way?" I raised my eyebrows, "Like in the woods?" Troy just nodded, and I bit down onto my lip, he leaned forward, "Tent sex," he whispered, and I felt chills run down my body just from the thought. "Fine," I grumbled, "But only twenty-four hours. I hate peeing in the woods."

Troy chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Will we have to see Hallie?" I asked him, and he sighed, "Probably. She'll make herself known. Also, the town is tiny. Once people catch wind of us there they will bug us. They will ask you a million questions and they will probably mention Hallie in some form or fashion because they have zero tact." I inhaled, and I just nodded, "I want them to see us together and they will never talk about you and Hallie again."

Troy laughed, and he pressed his lips to the back of my hair. "I cannot wait to watch you play basketball." He whispered into my ear and I felt the goosebumps run up and down my arm. "I cannot wait to officially be a part of the team." He gave me a quick squeeze, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I turned, and I caught his blue eyes and he kissed me softly. His hand slipping behind my neck and pulling me closer to him. He smiled into the kiss and I couldn't stop my own smile. This was about to be an amazing summer.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 3_ _rd_ _, 2018_

I smoothed my dress down as I slipped on a pair of flats. My hair was styled on the top of my head. I shoved a headband back into the messy style while I pulled down strands. I slipped on a bracelet with a Kendra Scott necklace. "Hey," Lauren leaned against the door as we both finished our finals today. "What's up?" I asked as my room was half packed up as I was moving to live with the women's basketball team in the same apartment complex as the men's basketball team.

Yea, my dad wasn't very happy about that.

We were on different floors and on opposite ends but, yet we were still in the same building. We were pretty excited. Lauren was moving off campus with a group of girls that she was friends with. "I was thinking about doing a little party later tonight. Just friends of ours and the basketball team for Grey. You cool with that?" I nodded, "Just shut my door. Troy and I should be back around ten." I told her, and she surveyed my outfit.

"And I bet Troy Bolton is going to want to take you straight to his apartment." She said with a raised eyebrow and I laughed, "Maybe. I am going to convince him to come back here though." I said with a laugh as there was a knock on the door. I picked up my purse and then my jacket as I walked across the room before swinging open the door. Grey and Troy stood right next to each other, but it was Grey who let out the low whistle.

"Damn, Bolton, good luck making it through dinner." My eyes finally took in Troy's who couldn't stop staring but shoved Grey at his comment. "Lo," he called out ignoring Troy. "You look stunning," he whispered as he pulled me in to kiss me. I smiled as I pecked his lips, "C'mon, we gotta go." I said as I folded my fingers with his. He was pretty handsome himself with his dark washed jeans with a fitted white t-shirt underneath his red and blue plaid flannel that almost made him look like a lumberjack.

A very sexy college student looking lumberjack.

Troy opened his car door for me and I slid in as he shut the door, "How was your day?" Troy asked as he buckled his seatbelt. "Good. I finished my last final of sophomore year. I can't believe I am already an upperclassman of college." Troy grunted, "You want to go to school for like a thousand more years," I laughed, "I want to go to med school…yes. It's only four more years." I told him, and he looked over at me, his fingers slid in mine. "Are you going to apply to Duke?" I nodded my head, "Yea,"

"Where else are you going to apply?" Troy asked, and I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to see how applications work out. I am taking the MCAT this fall and winter." Troy squeezed my knee, "I am so excited for you." He said, and I glanced out the window. "Do you know what you want to do after you graduate?" I asked, and he bit on his lip as he navigated towards a favorite restaurant in town. "No. I don't." he gave my knee a reassuring squeeze, no other words were spoken between us as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey," my eyes shifted to his and he gave me a smile, "Don't worry about our future. I want to live with you right now. I know next season is going to be crazy and that we both want demanding jobs. That you may not stay in North Carolina. I get it. It's scary. We're going to have to take it step by step together, though, okay?" I nodded fighting a smile and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I love you. That won't change anything."

"I love you too." I told him, and I squeezed his hand as we both got out. We linked hands as we moved towards the restaurant where I spotted Viv and Wyatt outside. She was juggling his car seat with the diaper bag with her other hand full of her purse. Troy was quick to let go of my hand and he easily grabbed the car seat from her hand, Vivian was startled before she grinned. "Thank you," I grabbed the diaper bag and she slung her purse over her shoulder as she was still trying to figure something out on her phone.

"Hi, sorry, I am trying to get ahold of Trevor." She grunted, and I shook my head, "We're happy to help." I told her as we both helped her inside. My parents were already tucked in the back corner as we approached. My dad's eyes grew about ten times before he relaxed seeing Vivian trail us. I couldn't stop my laugh, "Dad, did you think we adopted a baby or something?" My dad just grunted, and I put down the diaper bag as I hugged my mom tightly and then my dad.

"Troy," my dad shook his hand and Troy stumbled over his greeting calling him Eli. Yea, that's weird. He greeted my mom and then I bent down as I grabbed Wyatt out of his chair. He gurgled and waved his hands, "Hi sweet boy," I said as I picked him up and he snuggled to my chest. I kissed on him as I sat down, and Troy sat on the other side of me. "How were finals?" my dad asked, "Good." We both answered together. My dad nodded as our same reply, he had his glasses on tonight as he glanced between the two of us. "I am assuming you two are doing well?" my dad grimaced trying to decide if he spoke the correct words.

I giggled, "We're good, dad. No complaints." My mom glanced between us and she let out a sigh, "What are your plans for Oregon?" she finally asked the same time Trevor came flying into the room. "So sorry, it has been a long day." He smoothed down his shirt and kisses Vivian's head, while his eyes were scanning for his son. He smiled as he saw him resting on my chest. He came over to press his lips against Wyatt before Wyatt looked up at him. He grinned at the sight of his dad and wiggled in my embrace, but I kept him closer to me.

"Troy how are you?" Trevor asked sitting down on the other side of me and between Vivian. "Good. Finals are over, and we have the month off from basketball to do some relaxing. Except, I have to get this hand back in shape before I lose my spot." My dad chuckled as he glanced over the menu. "I have no doubt you'll be trying to get released earlier than you need to be." My dad joked, and I smiled, a soft smile graced Troy's face. "I hope so, Sir,"

"Trevor, you interrupted when I asked Troy what he had planned for the two of them in Oregon." My mom spoke, and Troy let a smile slip over his face. A true authentic smile crossed his face at the simple mention of Oregon. "I have a lot of plans. I hope to take her kayaking, canoeing, and hiking through the trails. Spend some time in Portland and maybe venture to Seattle for a weekend. I want to show her so many things about my life there. She has shown me a lot here and I want to do the same back home for me."

"Be careful on that wrist," Trevor warned causing my dad a grimace, "I was thinking the same thing. I need you back in basketball shape." Troy laughed, "I promise, Gabi will not let me do anything to hurt my hand." He shot me a look causing me to laugh as the waiter came over to take our drink orders. We all ordered, and my dad ordered a couple of appetizers. I smiled watching my family interact with my boyfriend as if he wasn't a star on my dad's basketball team.

I passed Wyatt off to Trevor as he snuggled his son. I grabbed Troy's hand as he stroked my hand with his thumb gently. Our conversations treaded over finals and how the final week of classes went. We all spoke of the fall semester and what the summer was going to be like. The group has planned plenty of trips to the beach during the weekend and an escape to South Carolina for a weekend. We were all excited.

Our appetizers came, and we then ordered our dinner. "Troy, I heard your brother is getting serious looks as a football recruit. Does your sister play any sports?" my dad asked, and Troy nodded, "Yea, Jake is really considering Oregon or Texas for football. They were the first two to approach him and he's been working really hard. He loves football." Troy smiled thinking of his siblings, "Audrey dabbles in sports. Her favorite is soccer though right with dance. She isn't sure what she wants to do."

"I bet she will do great things. Gabi tried several sports but the moment she picked up a basketball it was over." My dad let his eyes hover over me and I couldn't stop a smile from slipping over my lips. I felt like the memory was vivid. I remember trying other sports but the moment I stepped on the court for my first basketball game I was hooked. I only wanted to be on the basketball court and I never left. I dropped all other sports and focused on the one and only. "I bet you were pleased." Troy teased, and my dad chuckled to himself.

"I was. We used to play with each other all the time." I could see the pang of guilt over his face. My eyes flickered to his and I smiled, "Maybe when I get back we should pick up Sunday dinners." I mentioned softly causing my dad to smile. "I think that would be good. I would love it." I swallowed on a growing lump in my throat as I let a tight smile come over my face. I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, I'm just going to run to the bathroom."

Pushing away from the table I moved to the bathroom across the restaurant. I hated that there was a wedge in our family. I hated that the past had happened, but I was also thankful that they had happened. My chest hurt from the ache of the past two years. Losing basketball, losing my dad, losing everything that I knew. It was so hard. I didn't have anybody to turn to and then when it all came out about what had really happened?

I hated that I had lost trust. Pushing into the bathroom I gripped the sink as I inhaled sharply because I wanted my relationship back with my dad. I wanted everything to be okay. I took in a deep breath before washing my hands and taking several minutes to just relax. The lump in my throat disappeared and I felt my body relax. I was finally brave enough to push open the door to only see Troy with his back to the wall. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked worried.

His eyes quickly grabbed mine and I smiled when the first tear fell. Dammnit.

He quickly gathered me into his arms as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I inhaled again trying to just get myself to calm down. "I wish that I had my relationship with my dad like it used to be. I hate how everything went down. I hate that I can't trust him anymore. I hate it. I just want to be able to go and play basketball without wondering if something were to happen what would my dad do?" Troy squeezed me to his chest tightly, "Nothing is going to happen again, your brother is in charge anyways. You can trust your dad again." He whispered, "He wanted to come talk to you, but your mom stopped him."

I wiped away my tears and Troy kissed my forehead, "C'mon, let's go finish this dinner. It's been really nice," Troy mentioned, and I grinned, "My family isn't awful." Troy chuckled and shook his head, "No, they aren't awful. Your dad just scares the living piss out of me." I laughed finally relaxing. Troy tugged me back to the table as he had me laughing again before we were sitting down. My dad smiled towards me and Trevor caught my eye.

I just nodded towards everybody because I was okay. It was just an overwhelming emotion wondering about the future. We all ordered our food and continued to have nice chats. Wyatt was passed around the group while I just took in the evening. Troy talked heavily with Trevor and my mom. His hand staying firmly on my leg as we dined on appetizers. "Troy, what are you looking to do after you graduate? You are majoring in business with an emphasize in sports?" Trevor asked, and Troy nodded, "Yea, I'm not sure what I want to really do. I would love to work for a sports organization. In a front office somewhere. I think that would be a lot of fun."

"Oh, that would be fun."

"Troy is really talented with the playbook. I could only imagine how he structures things and could work a deal. He predicts before things happen on the court. It would be a great job for him." My dad spoke highly of Troy causing me to smile as I reached over to squeeze Troy's knee. He couldn't hide his own smile while I caught a look from Trevor. He winked at me causing myself to relax for the first time in a long time. I was getting ready to leave town with my boyfriend for a month. My dad wasn't fighting me every single step of the way. And, I was getting to play basketball again.

After we all ate our dinner we began to push away from the table, "Gabi, can I steal you for a moment?" My dad asked, and I exchanged a look with Troy as he smiled before he disappeared with Trevor and my mom. I stayed back with my dad as I fidgeted with my hands. "I like him," my dad said stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. I felt the lump in my throat grow as I knew if I spoke it would only come out in sobs.

"He is really in tune with you, he seems to be taking care of you, and he leaves little doubt in my mind that he loves you for you. He only wants the best for you and when we were talking at the table and you went to the bathroom, he was up before you were five steps away." I exhaled trying to remain even and to just breath, but the tears were too powerful. They fell over the edge as I faced my dad. "I know I had that rule in place for the longest time and it was to protect the both of us. I didn't want those boys to do anything to you that I couldn't fix." He had his own tears in his eyes as he looked at me. "You are my baby girl and I was terrified one of them was going to hurt you. Physically hurt you." He shook his head, "So I told them all that you were off limits. I told you they were off limits. It's just easier that way. They instead took you under their wing as their sister instead."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he didn't let our eyes leave from each other. "You are the most important girl in my life, I only ever wanted to protect you. I know I have hurt you more in this past year than you will ever be able to forgive me for, but I just wanted to protect you. I love you, Gabi." A sob released from my mouth as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I just buried my head into his chest as I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Gabi, I am so sorry." He kissed the top of my head and I pulled away as he wiped the tears from underneath my eyes. "I am proud of you and I know how much you can handle. I wish I would have never put a doubt into your mind about my trust with you. I know I lost it and I know I have to earn it back. I know, and I can only apologize a hundred times over for doing that to you. I think the best way to show my forgiveness is to tell you that I approve of your relationship with Troy. No matter how it ends, he makes you happy right now. He puts a smile on your face that makes me happy. I love you Gabi, I only want to see you happy."

I choked back a sob again as I nodded, "I love you, Dad." He kissed my forehead, "I love you, Gabi." I squeezed his arm gently and I wiped away my tears. "I do forgive you dad," I whispered, and he grimaced as if he was pained by my words, "Don't forgive me for everything I've done Gabi, I don't deserve it." I swallowed on a lump in my throat, "No, Dad, I do forgive you. It may be hard for me to trust you again, but I forgive you. I don't and probably will never understand why you did it, but I can't leave for a month and not tell you that I forgive you. You are too important to me to hold a grudge against." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug again. I pulled away and he smiled, "C'mon," he said gently, and we walked out of the restaurant as Troy was leaning back against the wall. He was talking with Trevor as they both laughed.

He looked up as we stepped outside and he smiled towards me, concern filled his feature as he knew I had been crying. "I'm happy for you," my dad whispered squeezing my shoulder gently before walking to greet my mom. I smiled softly while Troy approached as he took the pad of his thumb down my tear streaked face. "Are you okay?" he asked me, and I nodded my head, "Yes, my dad and I just had a talk we both needed to have." Troy grinned before kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, and Troy smiled as he tucked my hair back away from my face. "I love you too."

* * *

Pouring another Blue Devil that Troy had magically made before we had arrived into my red solo cup as Lauren came up behind me. "Ugh, Troy will not stop staring at you and he's trying his damn hardest to hide his big fat boner for you." I busted out into laughter at her words as she just stared at me. She grinned, "What, I'm not lying." My eyes searched the room and sure enough Troy Bolton on had his eyes on one thing and that was me. He shifted uncomfortably causing me to chuckle.

This caused me to turn towards Lauren as we both laughed together. "I'm going to miss you." She admitted as she poured herself another drink and I sighed, "I'm going to miss you too. It'll fly by though. You know that." I reminded her, and she grunted as we both moved towards the outside area of the party to continue talking. The music was thumping through the room loudly as the apartment was full to the brim.

"Just think, when we come back we'll be juniors."

"Senior," I reminded her with a grin and she just rolled her eyes, "Only you would graduate a year early." I snorted, "Just remember who is going to school for four more years." Lauren made a face and stuck her tongue out, "No thanks." I smiled as I leaned into her when she gasped and moved out from underneath of me. I twisted around to see Grey had her in his arms, she laughed leaning back into him as she smiled. "Stop trying to steal my girl, Montez."

I laughed with amusement, "Last time I checked, I hooked you two up because both of you were stubborn assholes." I remarked, and this caused both of them to laugh. "Also, she was my girl first." I tugged on her hand and Grey only tightened his hold. "Fuck off, where is your boyfriend?" I shrugged. "I Dunno," I said honestly as I turned around to see if I could spot him, but I couldn't. I faced the couple again while I knew this summer was going to be fun, but I also knew this next year would be hard.

An arm slid around my neck pulling me back against his solid chest as I exhaled with comfort. Lauren wasn't joking when she said he needed my help. I couldn't stop my laugh as he leaned closer to my ear, "What's so funny?" he asked, and I shook my head as his breath tickled my skin. He gripped my waist gently and pulled me back against him. "Nothing, that concerns you." I told him causing him to laugh. His chest vibrating against my back. "Oh really?" I nodded my head as he pressed a kiss against my collar.

"Next week, we'll be sleeping in my childhood bed together." I laughed causing a smile to come over my face, "I can't wait to do other things in that bed." I whispered to him and he moaned pushing his forehead against me. I wiggled my butt against him and he flew backwards off of me, "Absolutely not." A laugh echoed from Lauren as I looked over at her. "Oh Bolton, are you struggling tonight?" Grey chuckled, "Have you seen his girlfriend? Damn, Lo, if you were dressed like that?"

Lauren gabbed her elbow into his gut, but Troy was only grinning, "Lewis, you better keep your damn eyes off my girl." Grey laughed, "Damn, Bolton, I had eyes on her first. I was just fucking scared of her dad." Troy let a shit eating grin cross his face, "Coach loves me apparently," I rolled my eyes at him causing Troy to laugh. Grey shook his head, "I don't know how he got so damn lucky but well…I got my girl." I smiled as Troy eased me back against him again.

"Before you guys leave we need a coffee and breakfast date." Lauren said, and I nodded, "Yea, let's do it Monday morning." We agreed with each other as Troy and Grey joked about something. Lauren gave me a smile as I squeezed Troy's hand against me. "Bolton," Anderson came up behind us and he pulled Troy off of me. I laughed as Anderson roughed housed with Troy as if they were brothers. Grey came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Look at me go Bolton, I get all the ladies." Grey joked as Troy snapped his head over to us. He glared at me and I laughed as I snuggled into Grey.

Anderson held Troy back before Troy ripped free from his hold and quickly had me overthrown onto his shoulder. I laughed gripping his shirt, "Naughty B, so naughty, going for my best friend." I couldn't stop laughing as I was crying. I reached down and stuck my hand into his shorts. He yelped, and I laughed harder. He planted me on my feet as he backed me up against a wall. "Did you think that was funny?" he asked, and I laughed nodding as his lips devoured mine. His hands caging me in. He took his lips down my face as I eased him back gently.

"Jealous?"

He grunted causing me to laugh.

"You know I only have eyes for you,"

Those blue orbs took me in and he let his hand slid across my face. He grinned, "I am so excited to take you home." I grinned as he let his thumb go over my lower lip. "So excited." Somebody came up and shoved Troy again causing me to laugh as he pressed his body into me. He laughed himself and he looked down at me. "C'mon, it's time to get the hell out of here."

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! You guys blew up on the reviews last time and I loved it! I am so excited to keep writing for you guys! I hope you have had a good couple of weeks!**

 **Next update: September 2** **nd**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Seaside, Oregon

Chapter 29 – Seaside, Oregon

 _Monday, May 7_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy was watching a movie as we were in our final leg of our trip across the country. A movie was playing on my own TV monitor, but I couldn't pay attention. I was squeezed in the middle seat as I lifted his arm rest and Troy glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out an earbud, "I want attention." Troy laughed as he pulled me closer to him. His lips finding the top of my head as it had been a long day of traveling. We had a long layover in Chicago and now we were back in the sky to land right around eight.

"I would give you a lot more attention if there wasn't a twelve-year-old on the other side of you." He whispered causing me to laugh. I snuggled into his shoulder while he let his hand slid up my knee. He then moved to squeeze my thigh and his hands inching dangerously closer. I laughed shoving his hand down causing him to smirk. The plane began to slowly descend from the sky as Troy couldn't stop his smile on his face. He peered over towards the window and I could see how green everything was already.

"Fuck, I've missed home." I felt my stomach twist as I collapsed our hands together. It wasn't but twenty minutes later we were on the ground taxing towards our gate. We moved to unbuckle as Troy didn't stand up because he didn't fit that well. He ran a hand through his hair as people began to deboard. He let his palm run down his face before his eyes swung to mine, "My mom promised food and then we are free for the night." My eyelids were heavy, and I could only imagine one thing tonight.

Troy chuckled, he picked up his backpack slinging over his shoulder as he stood up dunking down the plane. I followed him pulling my backpack over as I followed. Once we were out of the plane he linked his hands with mine while we continued down towards baggage claim. "Welcome to Oregon," he announced, and I took in a deep breath while he pulled me towards baggage claim. Once we were cleared and out of the secured areas before I heard Troy laugh and let go of my hand as Audrey flung into his arms.

"Audge," he breathed as he squeezed her tightly. She wiggled out of his arms before she threw her arms around me. "Gabi! I've missed you!" I laughed hugging her, "I know! It's been too long!" I let her go as we went to greet the rest of his family. Sam pulled me into a tight hug right along with Jessie. Jake smiled, "He doesn't shut up about you." He told me as he hugged me causing me to laugh. Jessie was smiling as she picked up Troy's hand and was inspecting it causing him to roll his eyes.

Sam patted his son's back with a smile on his face as we all waited for our baggage to spit out. We finally got our bags before we were lead to the car that was idling not too far away. A SUV was waiting as we all got inside. Jake and Audrey went to the back while Troy and I took the captain seats. He reached over to grab my knee gently while his thumb massaged a spot. He engaged in conversation with his dad and mom while I battled sleep.

I tried to watch all of the scenery while we drove to Troy's childhood home. The sun was still in the sky, but it was darkening the area as it began to set. Troy rubbed my leg gently and I turned to look at him. He smiled as I laced our fingers together while Troy engaged in conversation with his Dad. "Gabi," I finally looked up towards Sam. "I can't wait to get you into our restaurant!" I laughed, "I can't wait to try everything!"

Troy laughed, "You probably will."

I smiled as his thumb stroked my skin, "Troy says your chicken strips with homemade French fries are the best." Sam chuckled in the front seat, "That boy would eat me out of them. All. The. Time. I had to order twice as many as I normally would when he was in high school because he would eat so many." I couldn't stop my laugh as I looked over at Troy. He couldn't stop his grin and he shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? They are delicious."

"I love Dad's cheeseburgers, good lord," Jake groaned in the back causing me to laugh. "His mac n' cheese is…." Audrey shook her head with a smile coming over her face. I raised my eyebrows, "Mac n' cheese? I think I am going to order that first." Troy shook his head, "Absolutely not. You are ordering the chicken fingers first." Sam and Jessie shared a look up front as it wasn't but twenty minutes later we were pulling up to a house in the dark.

The front was illuminated in lights showing off the light blue color with the white shudders. The front had a very decorated yard with a bunch of trees and bushes. The flower garden overflowing with beautiful flowers. We all got out of the car as Troy and Sam grabbed all of the luggage. "Jessie, do you garden?" I asked, and she blushed but smiled with a nod. "It's beautiful." I told her, and she couldn't stop her own grin from suppressing as we entered the house. It was very rustic and country from the moment you stepped inside. Exposed wood beams throughout and the white kitchen made my heart warm.

"Troy, take Gabi up to the room. Dinner should be done soon." Troy nodded as he navigated through the house. The living room was very open with a white couch with a pop of yellow as the accent color. A pattern chair was tucked in the corner and then another chair on the other side. A flat screen TV hung on the wall. We ventured up the stairs and Troy went to the very last bedroom on the right before pushing open the door.

"Home sweet home," Troy said as he dropped the luggage and I took in his bedroom. The walls were a blue grey color with a navy accents around the room. His curtains hung in a deep navy with a light gray bedding on his bed with a wood framed backboard. My eyes took in the trophies lining the floating bookshelves on the wall that held his TV. My eyes landed on the desk tucked in the corner and then an array of pictures on the bedside table.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked him as I turned, and he smiled, his blue eyes taking me in as I took in his bedroom. "Since I was fifteen. It was after the restaurant took off and my parents had money finally to build their dream house." I picked up a picture of him playing basketball in high school. "It's beautiful. Did your mom decorate it all?" Troy nodded with a smile on his face. "She ended up getting an interior design major at Oregon. She's pretty damn good at it too but my dad wanted to open a restaurant, so they did it together."

"She should really do this."

I picked up another picture of Jake, Audrey, and Troy on top of a mountain with each other. I smiled as they were all grinning as Audrey was on Troy's back while Jake was standing on top of a rock. Troy came over and lifted my hair from my shoulder. He kissed the back of my neck softly, "Let's go eat," he said, and I nodded, Troy pointed out the bathroom. He then pointed out where Jake and Audrey slept. The master bedroom was on the main floor. We went back downstairs when Troy locked our fingers together.

He found both of us a seat at the table while Jake and Audrey were fighting about something. Troy interjected causing me to smile and pay more attention. I watched the large family interact and I couldn't stop my smile watching them. "Is it cool to have two siblings?" I asked Troy and he laughed, "I don't know. I guess I have never had anything different." He said with a shrug, "I've only ever had one. It's just him and me against the world."

Troy nodded, "It's basically the same but with another person. We always have each other's backs." I smiled, "It would be nice for there to be more of us." I said, and Troy chuckled, "Sometimes it's nice. Sometimes it's not." I laughed while food was served around us and I was pretty sure Troy was salivating. He took big helpings of all the food while I was excited to try all of the food. A grilled chicken breast with mashed potatoes. Two different types of vegetables: zucchini and squash but also a side of green beans. A fruit bowl sat on the table as I took some of everything.

My plate was full as everybody was talking and catching up over life. Troy was constantly listening and inputting on their lives. He was just catching up on neighbors and friends. This month for him was his year here. This was all the time that he had, and it made me sad. Troy plowed through his food and then another serving as I finished my first plate, but I stopped after that one. "Sam, Jessie, this food and your house is absolutely delicious and gorgeous." I remarked as they both shared a look.

"Thank you, Gabi. We are so lucky to know our son found such an amazing girl." My cheeks heated, and I felt his stare on the side of my head. "He's pretty amazing, too." I said softly as Audrey was just grinning looking at the two of us. "Troy," she spoke without hesitation, "I like her _so_ much more than Hallie." Sam choked on his water as Troy closed his eyes shaking his head as I giggled. "I'm glad." I remarked, and Audrey laughed.

"Hallie only ate _dinner_ with us every now and then and she never ate as much food as you did." Sam laughed, "Audrey, that's enough. Hallie was a nice girl." Audrey rolled her eyes and she smiled over at me. I shook my head as Troy cleared the plates with Jake. "Gabi, I know you must be exhausted. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything then you can come to us. We are your support system for the next month. We have a court out back for practice. Just ask and we can help." I smiled, "Thank you, Jessie. I am excited to spend the next month here. I can't wait to get to know you guys more."

"Same for us,"

I hugged each of them and Troy came back from the kitchen as he pulled me back against him. His arms holding me firm against his chest. "We're going to head to bed. It's been a super long day." I could only yawn in response as the parents waved us on. I bid a goodnight to Audrey and Jake before we disappeared into his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it slowly as I collapsed down onto the bed. Troy crawled over top of me and he hovered. My eyes opened to look up at him and he smiled, "I love you," I smiled up at him and he bent over to kiss me softly.

"I want to kiss you a lot more."

I shook my head, "I'm so sleepy. How about we just cuddle?" Troy grunted but he then nodded his head, "Yea, that'll work." I shifted as we both went to change before collapsing in bed and I don't remember much after that.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 10_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy splashed me, and I laughed trying to duck and cover from the splash of the water. He grinned as we were at the edge of the ocean as we were exploring Seaside today. "I think my friends want to meet you." Troy said, and I grinned, "Yes, let's do it." I said as I locked my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. His lips found mine and I squeezed him closer to me. Seaside was a beautiful little town and there was so many nooks and crannies.

"Are these high school friends?" Troy nodded his head, "Yup, we all played basketball together throughout high school." Troy linked our hands together as we began to walk back towards the car. "They want to meet up at our local hangout. We'll do a bon fire," Troy told me, and I nodded, "Sounds like fun," since Troy and I have arrived we have mostly spent it with his family. We went to the dinner and I had the chicken strips and mac n cheese. Troy asked for me to throw in my opinion and I handed them a tie.

It was really good.

Troy watched me play basketball with his family and we were just relaxing for the first time. Troy was still doing therapy on his hand, but his brace was mostly gone, and he had less restrictions. He still couldn't pick up a basketball, so it frustrated him that he couldn't play with us. "They are going to love you." Troy commented as he was driving towards the wooded area. "We uh…need to find some alone time tonight." I told him, and Troy chuckled, "It's been a few days huh?" I snorted.

Troy couldn't stop his own chuckle again, "I have to watch you every day and I can't have you. I am struggling." Troy threw a wicked grin my direction and he just brought my hand to his mouth. He pulled up to a little parking area where two other cars sat. Troy smiled as his eyes were attracted to something, I looked over to see three guys all messing around. Two other girls were hanging out before I narrowed in on one of them.

"Fuck," Troy muttered, and I looked over at him. "I didn't know she was going to be here." He said breathlessly, and I shook my head, "She's a high school friend. I'm not surprised." I told him with a shrug and Troy just gave me a look. "As long as she keeps her paws off of you, I don't care." Troy cracked a smile before leaning over to kiss me gently. We both got out of the car as I slipped on my jacket and then locked my hands with Troy.

"Yo, there he is!" Troy laughed, I felt Hallie's eyes on top of me while the three boys grinned. "Raven," Troy acknowledged as he let go of my hand before he was engulfed into Raven's body. "Dude, I have missed the fucking hell out of you. I was afraid you forgot of us little people when you went to the final four." Troy laughed and shook his head, "No, your fifteen billion text messages after the game made sure I didn't forget you." Raven's face light up with excitement and his grin was wide.

His eyes were a hazel with shaggy hair, "Raven, I would like you to meet Gabi, my girlfriend." Troy said but I saw his eyes divert to her for a second. Raven really couldn't stop his smile this time. "Gabi, the dude doesn't shut the fuck up about you." I laughed as he hugged me tightly, "It's good to meet you." He leaned in closer to me, "We didn't invite her. She's friends with another one of the girls." He whispered, and I squeezed his arm. "It's okay," I replied with a nod and then a smile.

Raven winked, and Troy was talking to the two other boys. "Tommy, Will, this is Gabi." I hugged each of them and then Troy turned his attention to the girls. "Sarah, Hallie," Troy said with a nod and they both just stared at Troy. Well, this was awkward. "You didn't tell me she was coming." Hallie snapped towards Sarah and I felt my eyes go wide, "You weren't invited," Raven mumbled causing Tommy to laugh underneath of his breath.

Troy shifted closer to me and pulled me back against him. "Okay, I don't want this to be weird." Troy finally said, "Hallie, Gabi is here for the month. You can hang around with us or you can leave. I don't care what you do. Raven, Will, and Tommy wanted to meet her, and we were told to meet here. We didn't know that you were going to be here, but we shouldn't have to avoid each other either." Hallie huffed, and Sarah turned towards her friend.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then be nice," Troy called her out and she mumbled something as Sarah rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sarah, this is high school petty bull shit." Tommy mentioned, "Troy is in North Carolina for eleven months of the year. Hallie, your relationship with him didn't work out. He's fucking happy as hell, be nice to him. He was always up front with you. Just because you didn't like his decision doesn't mean that you can be a bitch." Will told her off and I tried to refrain from laughing. I really did.

Hallie finally just shook her head and then she looked at me, "I want to talk to you." I felt my eyes widen and I just nodded, Troy gripped me a little tighter, but I shook my head. "It's okay," I told him, and I smiled before walking off with her. We found a bench and she sat down, her sandals were drawing pictures in the dirt. "You can sit," she snapped, and I just did as she asked. "How is he?" she asked, and I looked at her a little surprised.

"He's happy," I told her with a shrug, "He is always laughing and smiling. He loves basketball. He's doing really, really well." I told her, and she exhaled loudly, "I wish it was still me and him, but I can see that he is really happy." She looked off in the distance and she exhaled, "I am sorry for how everything ended," I told her, "We never did anything while you two were together though. I just want you to know that. He was loyal to you and he cares for you." I told her honestly and she snorted. "Troy loves you so hard. He never loved me like he loves you." Her eyes finally met mine and I could see the tears forming in them.

"Don't let him go, ever because Troy is loyal. Troy will be a protector and Troy is just…an amazing man. I was stupid with not seeing how much more he wanted in life than I wanted in life. He is a dreamer and you are a better match for him than me. I see it now. I see why he made the choice he made, and I am so happy that you two are together. I'm just bitter because I should've known him better than you, but you knew everything about him in just a few months."

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, I just…I wanted you to know that. I was just caught off guard by you guys showing up. Sarah didn't tell me you guys were coming but we are all friends. We all have to make this work and I will apologize to Troy." I shook my head, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"I stayed attached to him. I wanted our relationship to work so badly that I was doing anything to get it to work. I knew the moment I went to North Carolina that he wasn't in our relationship at all. He had changed, and he wanted something else." I just nodded my head, "If you feel the need but Troy should have been a whole lot more honest." Hallie laughed and nodded as she picked at her jeans. "He was pretty honest."

"I'm sorry, Hallie." I told her because it couldn't be easy. "And thank you," she nodded as I stood up to walk away. I found Troy sitting with his friends, but his eyes were constantly looking up. I smiled as he finally looked up at me. He smiled, and I walked over to him. He pulled me down into his lap as he pressed his lips to my cheek. His beard was coming through and it tickled my cheek. "Everything okay?" I just nodded my head as Hallie rejoined the group. She sat next to Sarah who was holding Tommy's hand.

"Gabi, Troy told us you are one hell of a basketball player." I laughed and nodded, "Better than him," I teased, and Troy chuckled, "She isn't lying." This caused eyebrows to be raised among the group. "Come over to the Bolton house and we can play." I said, and this caused the guys to all share a look with each other. "She isn't joking. She'll play against the both of you and beat the both of you without any help."

"Challenge accepted," Tommy mentioned, and I laughed with a smile as Troy tugged me back against him. His chin rested on my shoulder. "She's been given a spot back on the Duke's basketball team. I can't wait." Troy mentioned, and I nudged him gently with my elbow to stop. He chuckled, "Do you guys all go to college around here?" I asked, "We all go to Oregon," Tommy waved his fingers between the boys. "We tried to get Bolton to follow but he chased his dreams and look what he got." Will said causing me to smile.

"Bolton let's go surfing later this week." Troy just nodded as I grinned, "I can't wait to watch this." My eyes turned to Sarah and Hallie as they were both talking about something. Troy gripped my hand gently, "How about after that we do this basketball game." Tommy suggested, and I nodded, "Yes, please, I need to play more basketball." The boys all engaged in a conversation as the fire crackled around us. I smiled as I loved listening to Troy talk, the vibration of his chest against my back, with the smell of him.

Troy slipped his hand up my thigh up and down with his rough hands. "We're going to go," Tommy mentioned, "Gabi, it was great to meet you. I cannot wait to show you up on a basketball court." I laughed as Troy chuckled, "Guess what, you are highly mistaken."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "We'll see."

Raven and Will bid good-bye to Tommy plus the girls. Hallie smiled over at us before she walked away. Once they were all gone, Will and Raven both stared at us. "What did Hallie say to you?" Raven asked, and I laughed, "She just wanted me to know that there were no hard feelings. She also told me a few other things. I'll keep it between us." I said with a shrug and Troy squeezed my knee. "Did your dad really have a rule to not date a basketball player?"

I snorted, "Yes, we're still dealing with it. He isn't happy about it but it's getting better." Troy nodded, "He told me to call him Eli," Raven laughed with Will as I held his hand tightly to me. I laced our fingers together. I twisted, and I turned to press my lips below his ear. "I really need you." I whispered, and he nodded his head while he bit on his lip. "Boys, we're going to call it a night." Troy said as he patted my butt to stand up. "Oh…are you?" Will asked with a growing smirk and Troy rolled his eyes as he towered over me. "Yes, we are." He interjected, and I just shook my head.

"C'mon Troy, you know better than to lie. They know. We all know that I want to have sex with you in about five minutes or I am going to combust…so, yes, boys we are busting out of here to go have sex." Raven and Will's jaws hung up with the admission and I laughed as Troy was smirking, "See guys? She's a keeper. Now, I am going to get laid." The boys couldn't stop their laughing while Troy linked our hands together while we went to the car.

"I know a place," Troy finally said, and he jumped into the driver's seat. I reached up as he started driving and Troy shifted, "Gabi," he mumbled, and I laughed, "What?" I asked innocently. He shook his head, "Nope. Not yet." I laughed as Troy drove the car, "How do you feel about doing this in your moms' car?" I asked with a grin and he laughed, "Nope, I have a better plan." He said as he turned the car down an empty street.

He did a few more turns as I unbuckled my seat belt, "Gabi," Troy grunted, and I laughed as I reached over and began to kiss down his neck. I ran across his jaw line and I saw his body flinch. "Put your seatbelt on." Troy demanded as he let go of the steering wheel with one hand. He gently shoved me back into my seat and I giggled, "C'mon Troy," I whined, and he shook his head, "We're almost there." I pouted as I buckled back up. He parked the car five minutes later to a clearing.

"Remember the night where we talked about looking at the stars?" he asked, I nodded, "This is where I go." I smiled softly as he opened the car door. I got out to follow him as he went to the trunk and found a blanket. I smiled as I linked my arm with his as he took me to a small clearing where you looked up and only saw the stars. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled as he threw the blanket out. I then had my body wrapped around his. My lips messing with his and his hands gripped my hips.

"I fucking love you," he whispered into my ear as he dragged his lips away from mine. I panted as he eased me down onto the blanket as I was going for his belt. I slipped it out of his jeans and undid those, "Little eager," I nodded my head and he chuckled as he stripped my shirt from my body. His lips trailed down my belly before hovering over where my shorts were sitting. He went back up and his lips found mine again.

He unhooked my bra and he had me wiggling underneath of him within minutes. "B," he whispered as he pulled my shorts down easily with my underwear. He tossed them to the side while I lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. Once he was rid of his jeans and shirt the only thing separating us was his briefs. I pressed my body against his as groaned at the feel of me against him. His lips found mine and we both were panting.

"I need you in me right now," I wiggled, and Troy laughed, I shook my head as I pushed him over onto his back. I slid his underwear down and I lifted myself and then down onto him. "Jesus, B," he moaned my name and I leaned forward as I kissed him. "I want you down here," he said as he flipped us over. "Then you better do as I want," I panted, and he chuckled before kissing me slowly. "I love you," he whispered, and I closed my eyes at those words.

"Open those eyes B,"

I did, and he smiled as he moved inside of me, our hips finding a rhythm with each other. His kisses sending me into a peaceful bliss.

* * *

 _Friday, May 11_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy's POV

I sat on the grass as I watched Gabi take on my three best friends. They decided to d but Gabi didn't need Raven's help at all. She was handling the other two without any issues. She rebounded the ball and worked around Will without hesitation to score again. Will collapsed onto the court after a forty-five-minute beating. Gabi grinned from ear to ear as she looked at all three people. "I tried to tell you guys." I mentioned, and Tommy shook his head.

"She mopped our asses." Gabi laughed loudly at that as she bounced the ball between her legs. "And the worst part?" I yelled, "She's basketball smart. She can watch film and things unfold on the court like nobody else can." Raven shook his head back and forth, "That's lethal. Let's continue." And they did for about thirty more minutes. My eyes watched Gabi move fluidly over the court and when Raven went in a little too hard I inhaled sharply but she just bounced back.

I chewed on my lower lip as Gabi dove in for a ball when she tripped, and she fell straight to the ground. "Gabs," I yelled but all I heard in response was a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes as I stood up walking across the court. Tommy helped her stand up and she just grinned at me, "What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Are you okay?" I asked, and she nodded, "Perfect." I bit down on my lip, "Positive?" she nodded, "Jesus, Bolton, give her a break." Will said with a laugh.

My eyes connected with hers, "We've put way too much work into getting her back onto the court for her to get hurt just messing around." Her brown eyes understood what I was saying. "Let's go kayaking," Will said shoving Raven causing a laugh to ring out from the group. Gabi came over and she wrapped her arms around my waist while burying her face against my chest. "I want to take Gabi out to,"

"Yea, yea, we all know your favorite kayaking spot." Tommy said as he threw the basketball one more time. I grinned, "C'mon," I tugged her hand as we all went towards the garage. I put two different kayaks up on the top of my mom's car while Tommy added a third to his car. "Who's going solo?" Will asked, "I can go solo," Raven mentioned, "I'll take Gabi." Tommy mentioned, and I spun around, Gabi laughed, and I narrowed my eyes at Tommy. "What the fuck do you think," I mentioned and Gabi grinned.

"I think it'll be fun."

I narrowed my eyes towards her and she winked before I picked her up. She laughed, and I tickled her against the car while she screamed laughing. "Hands off my girl," I said throwing all three of them a look while they held their hands to show. Gabi laughed, "Jealous?" she whispered into my ear and I snorted, "Those boys can't keep their hands to their self." Gabi lowered her lips to mine, "Good thing I only have eyes for one of you." I smiled kissing her softly back before planting her feet back on the ground.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed as Troy and I kayaked our way through a little area and Troy grinned, "You do know I have been dreaming of doing this with you for a long time…right?" I smiled as I couldn't stop staring at the beauty of the area around us. It was a bright sunny day causing for lots of people to be out. "Troy, do you want to go down the outside?" Tommy yelled, and Troy nodded as we navigated a different direction and away from the crowds.

I leaned back letting the sun soak up and Troy laughed, "Are you just going to lay there and do none of the work?" Troy asked, and I nodded my head as I rested my head on his knee. "I'll dump us," Troy said, and I laughed as I sat up grabbing my paddle. "Oh, that gets you to move," I grinned as I began to paddle with Troy. Tommy and Will moved together while Raven used one of his own as we left all of the groups and went down a little area where it must have been more popular for locals.

It was much quieter as the boys were all chatting, but I was just taking in the scenery around me. I grew up on the beach, but this was a different world. Troy and I planned on going hiking later this week to a few different spots. "How is your wrist?" I asked him, and Troy chuckled, "Fine. I asked my physical therapist and he said it was okay." I smiled and when I saw a little island come into view, I smiled. "Is that where we are going?"

Troy nodded with a smile slipping over his face, his bright blue eyes excited as it didn't take but ten more minutes to get to the island. Troy hopped out as he dragged the kayak up onto the land while I hopped out. Troy smiled as we all walked up and Troy relaxed back onto the beach. I stripped my t-shirt off to reveal my black bikini top and wiggled out of my shorts. "Bolton, you better be glad that we went to the private island."

Troy's eyes snapped open and his head swirled to me as a smile broke out on his face. I laughed as I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes while I walked over to him. "Well hello there," I laughed as I straddled him, "Ew, gag me," Raven yelled as Troy smirked, "He's just jealous." I laughed as Troy slid his hands up my back sides and then back down again. Troy's grin was wide and so happy, "I fucking love you," he whispered, and I bent over to kiss him softly.

He wrapped his arms around my neck to keep me close to him. Troy finally moved, and I sat on the ground next to him as I let the sun warm my body. "Bolton, catch," I watched as Will threw him a football and Troy groaned, "I can't throw," I jumped up, "I can." Eyes were all shared on me, "You play football too?" Will asked, and I shrugged, "I was friends with a lot of guys in high school. I have a brother who also played football." I said with a shrug and Troy smirked.

He tossed me the ball and I threw a pretty decent spiral across the way towards Tommy. He just rolled his eyes, "Jesus Bolton, if you two have kids they will be athletic as fuck." Troy looked over at me and a smile, "I don't see that for some amount of years." I laughed, "You got that right. I want to at least be in residency."

"Wait…you're also pre-med?" Will asked, and I nodded, "Yea, I am. I'll start in Med school next year. I'm a year ahead." Raven patted Troy's back, "Good job, buddy. You find the real winner." Troy laughed, "Funny thing is…I don't give two shits about her athletic ability or her pre-med status. She could be a trumpet player with the want to be a teacher and I wouldn't care. Whatever made her happy." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I looked at him. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Well…enough of this romance novel you two have going on. Let's play."

The three boys ran around each other, but Troy came over and he tilted my head back. His thumb sweeping across my chin. "I'm not joking B, you are so much more than athletics and your smart brain. I love everything else about you. Those are just a bonus." I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my mouth against his. "I love you." He squeezed my hand and that strong jaw twitched, "I love you too." I wrapped my legs around his waist and he squeezed me to his body.

* * *

 _Tuesday, May 15_ _th_ _, 2018_

Troy's hand covered mine while we both stared up at the stars. The dark twinkling lights over head as it was just him and I as we looked up at the stars. Today I spent a good chunk of it with Jessie and Audrey. We went shopping and to get lunch together while Troy hung out with Jake and his dad at the restaurant. His thumb did a soft stroke of my skin as he exhaled as if he had something heavy on his mind.

"You okay?" I whispered as I curled closer to him and his arms instantly tightened their hold on me. "Yea, just thinking about everything else I still want to do with you." He proclaimed, and I laughed, "What else do you have in mind?" I asked him as my fingers did a lazy circle across his long-sleeve t-shirt he is wearing. "I want to take you to Portland for sure. There are a few good spots in that area. We still need to do a day of kayaking without my friends. I want to take you on a few different hikes. I also want you underneath of me begging for me," he threw in as a joke at the end causing me to laugh as I shoved him.

He only chuckled and pulled me back against his body. "I'm joking…just kidding. I'm not joking. I really do want you." I smirked as I kissed his shoulder but we both fell silent again as I just took in the dark sky with the bright stars. They were so bright. "Are you okay? You've been quiet." Troy asked, and I felt the worry in my chest tug. The worry about everything that was going to change when we get back to North Carolina.

"B?" he questioned, and I exhaled heavy with air, "I'm scared." I admitted finally to him and he moved to roll onto his side, so his eyes were face to face with mine. Those baby blues glowing against the dark sky. "Why are you scared?" he asked, and I let my eyes go back to the sky, but Troy's fingers pulled my face back to his. "Gabi," he said quietly, and I finally sighed, "Everything is going to be different when we get back. Everything is going to change, and I am scared because I love you. I have never had a relationship while playing basketball let alone my boyfriend _also_ playing basketball." She shook her head back and forth. "When I am in basketball, I am all in. There is nothing else around me. Just me and basketball."

Troy didn't interrupt me as he knew there was still more on my chest. "Now I have to make room for pre-med and basketball." I shook my head gently, "I am just scared because I love you, Troy. I love you so fucking much and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to ever think that you aren't important to me but…Things are going to change. You are going to be busy playing basketball. I'll be busy playing basketball. We'll both be traveling and never have the same weekends home." Troy just let his hand run down my back. "We'll figure it out." He finally said, and I rolled up onto my butt and Troy followed.

"I love you," I said turning to look at him and his face softened at my words. He eased me into his lap while his chin rested on my shoulder. His lips right by my ear as his hands folded into mine. "I would love to say that everything is going to work out." He mentioned quietly, "But I can't promise that to you. I can't promise that everything will be okay because there will be hurt feelings. There will be times where maybe the only time I get to see you is when you're sleeping but I will cherish those moments with you." His lips lowered onto my neck and he pressed a sweet kiss to my collarbone. "I guess we have to remind ourselves that this is only for a few years. Then I'll be done with basketball and I'll be able to then support you with Med school."

"You'd wait around for me?" Troy just chuckled in my ear softly, "B, baby, I'm not going anywhere." Our fingers connected with each other and I just leaned back against him. His lips found my hair again as we both just took in the area around us. "You are too important to me. You are a love that I never experienced before, and I know you are the one for me. The one and only girl I am going to love like I love you."

I just squeezed his hand because there wasn't any other way to put it. He was my one true love. My one important person. The only man I ever saw myself marrying.

* * *

 _Friday, May 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

I woke up tucked underneath Troy's strong arm and he was still fast asleep. I wiggled out from underneath of him and went to the bathroom before going downstairs to find Jessie in the kitchen drinking coffee. She turned at my foot hitting the bottom landing and she smiled, "Good morning," she echoed, and I smiled, "Good morning." I responded as I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. "How was your hike yesterday?" she asked, and I smiled as my mind was only caught on us making out against a tree for quite some time.

"It was good. I love the fresh air. We talked about doing another hike to a little place where we can rent kayaks through a special area." I told her, and Jessie just smiled, "He absolutely loves showing you all of his favorite things. I think he is trying to make up for things that Hallie never wanted to do. She hated being outside and Troy thrives on it. It seems that you thrive on it as well." I laughed, "I grew up paddle boarding, surfing, and just doing anything I could when I didn't have basketball to be doing." Jessie took another sip of her coffee as she hummed to herself with happiness.

I took a sip of my own coffee as she looked over at me, "How are you liking your time in Seaside?" I grinned, "I love it. It's a beautiful area with a lot of different things to offer. I love being active and there are so many opportunities here." Jessie smiled, "I grew up in Seattle. I went to Oregon University where I met Sam. He was in culinary school because his dad was a bigwig chef. Sam only ever wanted to open a little diner in a tourist town and make it a place that people _want_ and _need_ to go to."

"It seems to have done really well," I offered, and Jessie laughed, "Yes, it has. People have come from all over the globe to come to the diner. It's been a lot of fun and we've met a lot of people. Our kids grew up knowing how to talk to people and be kind. To know that there are times where you may not know everything going on in their life." A soft smile spread over my lips as I glanced at my coffee cup. I only can think about how down to earth Troy is. How he never pushes people. He always learns the story.

"You did a really good job," I gave her, and she smiled softly, "Troy is such a kind soul. He always has been. Jake is my crazy and wild child. Audrey is my old soul who absolutely loves her family." I laughed quietly to myself, "Yea, she loves Troy." Jessie chuckled to herself, "Yes, she does. I have to talk her down about fifty times a day of calling him." The corner of my lip turned up, "He would answer every single one if he was able too."

Jessie took a breath and nodded, "I know he would. That's why I constantly talk her out of it. Troy is just…he is my first son. My beautiful, sweet soul, who went to a community college because of Hallie and our family. He'll never admit that it was Hallie that held him back, but he wanted her to be happy. He wasn't happy though and I had to have a really long talk about what he needed to do for his own happiness. He'll do anything to make sure other people are happy before he is happy."

"I've noticed that." I told her with a shrug, "He's changed a little bit," she admitted, and I gave her a confused look. "He's been doing more for his own happiness. He knew you didn't want the relationship because of your dad. He knew you wanted to wait. Yet, he went behind on all of those occasions. I think he knew it would make you happy as well but Gabi, sweetie, you make him so happy. So absolutely happy. There is a light in his eyes that I can't explain except for you. You just make him so happy and I don't want you to think that nothing will change but right now…it's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"He makes me so happy." I told her honestly, "I'm just really nervous about going to school, playing basketball, and trying to balance a relationship. Troy is one of my first true relationships. I've had a boyfriend before but…I've never loved somebody like I love Troy. He lights up my world. He makes sure I am happy, and he puts me first. He is constantly going the extra step and loving me. Troy is selfless and beyond anything I ever imagined in a love. Just a simple touch can relax me, and a look can make me dizzy. I don't know…he's what I needed in my life. I can't and won't ever be able to thank him for this love he has given me."

Jessie gave me a smile as her eyes diverted to the background for a moment before a pair of arms wrapped around my neck pulling me back against his strong chest. My whole body relaxed against his chest while his lips dipped to my collarbone. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I held his hand against my chest. I turned to his mom, "You could have told me to stop talking." I said as my face turned a deep red. She smiled, "I didn't notice him until the very end and he was just leaning against the entry way. Just looking at you." Troy kissed the top of my head. "You should never be embarrassed to tell me any of that." His whisper tickled my ear.

He tried to pull away, but I tugged him back, "I just need a coffee." I sighed letting him go as I took in his Duke basketball shorts with a grey t-shirt. Jessie winked at me, "I'll give you two sometime. Troy, any plans?" Jessie asked, and Troy smiled, "Talking about doing some hiking and kayaking again." Jessie nodded, "Audrey talked about doing something, so you might consider that a little bit." Troy turned his eyes towards me with a bit of a question in his eyes. "We should do something fun with your sister." I said, and Troy nodded, "Yea, maybe we can persuade Jake to go." Troy tipped the coffee into a mug while he stirred in his minimal amounts of milk and sugar.

Jessie disappeared as Troy took the seat next to me. His knees knocked with mine and a smile upturned onto his face. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in close to me. His lips capturing mine for a brief moment. "After that whole little speech, I'd much rather take you to a dark, dark place where only I can be with you. Touch you." His words were only meant for my ears as he leaned in close. A whisper on his lips causing tingles through my body.

"Where I could hear you scream my name," he finished, and I closed my eyes tightly. "Troy Bolton," I said, and he laughed quietly as he pulled our chairs together. I shook my head as I eased myself into his lap. He couldn't contain his smile while my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Our lips found each other while he smirked into the kiss. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered against me and I tightened my grip on him. "C'mon," he gently said as he pulled me up and out the backdoor.

The kiss turned dirty as neither of us could keep our hands off the other. Our breathing heavy and the kisses causing my body to want more. I rocked my hips against him and he grunted underneath of me. I did it again to feel him grow with my tilt. "Gabi," he warned, and I did it again because I needed him. He pulled back and his eyes scanned the surrounding area. The Bolton's lived on a little piece of land in the middle of Seaside. Troy's eyes narrowed in on the shed across the way and he quickly stood up and we both moved towards it.

He only pulled me to the backside before pressing me back up against it. His fingers wiggled into my shorts as he pulled them down and I nudged down his shorts. It only took minutes before he was inside of me both of us needing more. Our lips never left each other, and the kisses were frantic and heavy. "You make me so happy," he whispered, and I just closed my eyes as the cold Seaside morning, but the warmth of Troy was everything. Our little moment was over about as fast as it started. Our breathing rapid and I leaned into him. "You make me so happy," I corrected, and those blue eyes of passion looked at me.

Troy put me down and we both readjusted ourselves as Troy tugged my hand and we walked back into the property line. Our fingers held each other, and I leaned into him. Troy lead me down a path before we were standing at a tree house that looked like it had seen its days. He grinned and started to climb up as I gave it a skeptical look. "C'mon," he encouraged when he noticed I wasn't following. I finally began to climb and when we got to the top there was bean bags and a few different games. Troy settled back against one while he pulled me into his lap.

His lips found my neck and he just placed a soft kiss on it. "I'm scared too." He admitted, "I'm scared because I have done a relationship with basketball and that relationship was nothing compared to how I feel now. You know that I would do anything for you and be there for you. I would quit basketball. I just want you in my life. I know how hard it is, but I also know how much I love you and that completely outweighs my fears."

I tucked my body against him as his hands went up and down my side. Those large hands that made me crumble. "We'll just have to be patient with each other. The only bonus is that we do understand what the other is going through. We know how grueling the travel can be. We know how rough practices are. We know. Hallie never understood but I can almost bet we can have a sleeping date where I can just wrap my arms around you and that'll be perfect." I felt my lips tug up and I tilted my head back to look at him. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too." Those lips found mine again and I just squeezed him tightly. "This trip has been amazing Troy, thank you for letting me see your world. To see how you grew up. I can't imagine anything less." He smiled kissing me again, "I'm just glad you like it." I squeezed his hand and sighed softly, "I do love it. I love how simple it is. I love how people know each other and I love how they all love you."

His grip only tightened on me and those lips found my head again as we just listened to the birds singing in the tree with a few other animal noises mixed in. The solitude of the area and the moment where we had nothing to do but be right here with each other. There was absolutely nowhere else I wanted to be than right here.

* * *

 **Happy Saturday! I am working late tonight so I figured I would just update tonight! I hope you all enjoyed it! Only one more chapter left in this story! How crazy how it is wrapping up so quickly! There will be a sequel and I am 99% sure it's going to be called "His Girl"! It will not debut for some amount of time as Closer (the last story in the baseball lovers series) will debut first! I have several chapters written and plan to have more ready before that debut. So be on the lookout for all of these new stories!**

 **SURPRISE: Next update will be NEXT week! Sunday, September 8** **th** **, 2018**

 **SURPRISE AGAIN: Closer will debut Sunday, September 15** **th** **, 2018!**

 **YAY!**

 **Please Review! I love reading everything you guys have to say!**


	30. One Year

Chapter 30 – One Year

 _Wednesday, August 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

"GO!" I sprinted at the word and I pushed my body towards the line moving faster than most of my teammates. I ran and hit the line before I turned and ran all the way back around. My legs pushed harder of the ground trying to propel myself ahead of my teammates. My lungs aching with the constant conditioning, but I knew my body needed this badly. It needed the push to make myself better and better. It was going to be worse in a game in two months if I didn't push right now. I turned back around and ran towards the other line as I continued to beat out my teammates. Push harder, and harder. It's what I did every single practice. I pushed harder and harder. I was officially a member of the Blue Devils with three years of eligibility and I was going to do all three. I was going to minor in something to add an extra year to school and would do my first year of Med School while I played.

If I was accepted into Duke of course. Everybody was telling me I was crazy, but I had to do it. I had to do both of the things I needed. Coach P understood that I might be around as much or might not play as much but that I wanted to try. I would give my all the first two years and maybe the third year wouldn't go nearly as well. It was just going to depend on how it all unfolded. If I didn't get into Duke, then I was going to leave. I had to push along my career path, but I was happy that I was going to get just two years of basketball. It was better than nothing and I would be able to get my goodbye that I needed. I would get my closure.

The whistle blew again, and I stopped as I did a lap while I looked down at my rolled blue shorts with my white compress shirt across my top. Sweat was running down my back as my blue shoes were laced tight on my feet. My body coated with a layer of sweat and I was in a desperate need for a shower. It felt good to use my legs though and a lather sweat up my body. I felt a pair of eyes on me and my hair stood up slightly as I turned to find him leaning against the doorway into the gym with a smile on his face. Those blue eyes scanning my body and taking in the compression shirt tight against my breasts. Those eyes were lingered on my breasts for a moment too long before he looked up towards me. That hair had grown out this summer and those tan muscles made me weak with need. His shoulders were strong, and his biceps were straining with muscle. His corded neck wanting my lips. He was in his own pair of blue basketball shorts with a similar white compression shirt and a pair of grey basketball shoes unlaced on his feet. His practice jersey tossed over his shoulder waiting to be worn for practice.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I winked back as I turned back towards Coach P. She was yacking about the first week of classes in the next couple of weeks and how we would get the first week off before we were back in offseason preparing for season. She also told us how we needed to continue to work our bodies and use our minds wisely during our short period off. Her eyes lingered on all of us while taking in our faces. She smiled before we all yelled Blue Devils as the guys had the court next and we needed to get off. Jade poked my ribs, "That boyfriend is looking mighty fine and he can't take his eyes off of you.," she said, and I laughed as I turned to look at him again. My eyebrows raising as he was talking with Grey with an animated look. Those hands moving around showing off those muscles even more. My eyes dipped to his toned, tanned legs that flexed with every little movement. Each muscle popping against it. Damn, he was mighty fine.

I was still trying to regulate my breathing but he sure wasn't going to be able to help with that. Grey watched me approach as Troy turned to look with a smile beaming on his face. "There's my beautiful girlfriend," he said as his hands went to my hips and quickly tugged me against him. I smiled as his lips instantly connected with mine. His hands never leaving my hips as he pulled me flush against his body. "Okay, enough, enough, this is disgusting." Grey said, and I giggled pulling away as Troy tucked me against his strong body. His thumb brushing against my exposing skin where my shirt rose up.

"How was practice?" Troy asked, and I grunted, "Grinding. My body is still trying to get back into shape." Troy laughed as Grey smirked, because most athletes know that getting back into shape after a period of time off is the worst part about making a comeback. "I'm just happy to see you out there again, Montez." Grey nudged me, and I smiled as I swallowed on the lump in my throat because I never thought I was going to be able to do this again. I never thought I was going to get this opportunity to be a Lady Blue Devil. After that fateful car accident, I didn't think any of this was going to happen. "I'm happy to be here, I didn't realize how much I missed playing like this. The constant work. The push. The muscle aches. I missed it all." Troy buried his lips against my hair. A squeeze to my hip again. Always trying to keep me close to him. Another press of his lips to my hair and I finally had to stop this. I was so sweaty.

I pulled away, "That's disgusting. I am so sweaty." Troy chuckled because I was drenched in sweat, but I only learned after a few practices that Troy was highly turned on by that. There had been a few times where he requested I don't take a shower. I found it nasty but fuck when we showered together it was great. "Bolton get your hands off my daughter." My dad snapped, and I laughed as Troy dropped his hands, but a growing smile only covered his face again. "Yes, Sir," We all had dinner last night and Troy and my dad were actually joking around and laughing as they watched a baseball game together.

Talk about a parallel universe.

"Ella how was practice?" my dad asked scooping me into a hug, "Really good. I think I'm going to go for a quick run though before I get treatment." Troy grunted with disapproval, "No. Go get treatment and rest." Troy said, and I shot him a look, "No. I still have lingering energy that needs to be burned." I told him, and Troy just rolled his eyes. I knew exactly what he was thinking though as he wanted me to save that energy for later. I just wanted to run through and completely clear my head. Troy and I had found a schedule for us right now that worked. We only stayed with each other on the weekends at whichever apartment was better but that didn't mean we didn't take 'naps' with each other.

"You should probably listen to your boyfriend and save those knees." My dad echoed my boyfriend's advice, I laughed, "My knees are fine," I shot both of them a look this time and Troy only rolled his eyes. "Troy, Grey, go warm-up." My dad told them, and Troy pressed another kiss into my hair before running off. I smiled shaking my head as my dad smiled, "How are you doing?" he asked me, and I nodded, "Okay. I'm loving being on the court again. Just trying to fit everything else into my life." My dad only nodded his head. He knew my struggle with trying to keep my relationship afloat while playing basketball. I had talked to him about it over the summer. I just wanted it to work. Badly.

"Yea, it seems that you two are doing okay." He mentioned as Troy and Grey were shooting around while laughing with each other. Both of them wearing big smiles on their faces as they couldn't have life any better than right now. "I thought he was good last year but...he's free this year. He's playing without any restraints and is free on the court. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with this year." I smiled looking over at him playing and he did look free. "You look free." He told me, and I smiled with a shrug, "I feel good." I told him, and I nudged him. "You better get to practicing." My dad gave a swift nod before going to join his assistant coaches. I took my own look at my boyfriend who was looking fine as hell today. I couldn't wait to pin him in a bed later this afternoon.

His footwork was outstanding and when he felt my eyes on top of him he looked up. "Come here," he said, and I shook my head back and forth. "Gabs," he echoed out causing me to laugh before I walked out to the court. He met me underneath a hoop and he tossed me the ball. "A little pick-up game before we start," I rolled my eyes, "You're going to lose." I told him, and he laughed, "Sure." Grey and Anderson both let out a laugh. "C'mon Bolton, you know better than that. She's going to kick your ass."

I heard my dad laugh, "If Troy wins, we'll skip conditioning. If Troy loses, we'll conditioner longer." My dad added, and I smirked over at Troy, "You sure you want to do this?" I asked him, and he only nodded his head. Grey and Anderson groaned as the rest of the team picked up on what was happening. I checked the ball into Troy before he bounced it back. "Ten minutes." My dad called as he set the clock. Troy and I moved around each other as we played pick-up games a ton with each other. Grey took it upon himself to be a ref between the two of us, but we kept it fairly clean.

I pushed his shoulder back as I grabbed the ball, "Foul," Troy breathed, and I laughed, "Hell no." I echoed, "That was cheap," Grey intersected, "Fine, foul, your ball." I decided, and he just nodded his head. He took the ball back as he was winning by two. He tried to go around me, but he went the wrong way as I was ready for him. I grabbed the ball and went back for a three to sink the shot. Troy grunted as he picked up the ball and defended against him again.

Troy shot up the ball and it circled the rim to tie the game. The buzzer rang through the gym and we both turned to look at my dad. "Sudden death," my dad said, "Next score wins." Troy grinned as he bounced me the ball. Rolling my lips together I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do. My teeth pushed down on my lip before I bounced the ball twice. I then dribbled up towards him and he watched my eyes closely to see if he could decide which way I was going to go. I started left as he moved right, I quickly continued going left before I sunk the jump shot. I laughed throwing my hands up and smirked as Troy dropped his head. My dad laughed through the gym.

"Dumb bet, Bolton." My dad called. I giggled as I reached over, and I squeezed his shoulder. "Have fun conditioning. Don't worry, you'll have more when you get home." I whispered into his ear and he grunted. I smirked. "Love you lots." Troy rolled his eyes as those blue eyes found mine, "I love you too," I walked away and towards my dad as I smiled. "Sorry about changing practice plans." My dad laughed, "They will just blame Troy for the normal amount conditioning they are going to do." I smiled as I nodded my head, "I'll see you later." I told him.

He nodded as I went out the door and quickly outside. I began a loop around campus as I just thought about how summer was unfolding and how I couldn't believe it had almost been a year since Troy Bolton walked into my life. The moment he walked in was the moment he changed it forever. He was loyal and my best friend. He was the most supportive person for me and he was constantly pushing me to achieve my dreams.

The ache in my legs began to grow as I turned around to head back towards the basketball center. I needed my legs to get treatment before our trainer left but she was used to me pushing and working longer. I finally made it back inside as I went down to the trainer's office and she shook her head. "Gabi, you need to be easy on your body." She scolded me and I just grinned as I hopped onto the table. She shook her head back and forth as Coach P walked into the room.

"Gabriella,"

"Coach,"

She shook her head, "I want your body healthy, Gabi. I do not want to see you have another surgery because you are so hard on yourself." I shook my head, "I have to be. I want to be the best again. I have to condition." She smiled, and I let Brooke rub my knees for a long while until she put ice on them. "You are one of the hardest workers, Gabi. The fact that you want to try pre-med and basketball is insane to me, but you will do good things."

"I just have big dreams."

"That Gabi, you do. You always have."

* * *

My legs were tangled with Troy's as his fingers threaded through my hair. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I smiled as I kissed his chest. "I love you too." His twirled the hair again and he exhaled as if he was thinking about something. "I can't believe we've been together for almost eight months." I smiled as I threaded my fingers through his. "I has been an amazing eight months," I replied as I tilted my chin to rest on his chest. My eyes taking in his distant features.

"I am so happy that we met last August," I told him, Troy laughed quietly as he squeezed my hand gently. "You have no idea how much my world changed the moment we ran into each other." I leaned up to kiss him softly and my eyes stared into his blue ones. His thick eyelashes so full and beautiful as he blinked taking me in. "Mr. Bolton, I know exactly how much our worlds changed." He smiled, and our lips brushed together gently.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his chest. "Tomorrow we should go get ice cream with Grey and Lauren." I said to him causing him to laugh and he nodded, "Yea, we should." He stroked my skin with his thumb and I kissed his jaw. "Can you please remember something for me?" he asked, and I hesitated because this sounded a little scary. "Sure," I offered because I wanted to know what this offer was. He was quiet again and he let his fingers run through my hair. "That you are my top priority." He finally managed to say. I pushed off his chest to look into his eyes.

"Troy, you need to do you." Troy shook his head back and forth. "No, I have lived a great basketball career. If something were to happen and I had to get to you. If you got hurt. I am going to be there for you. Basketball isn't that important to me. You…you are important to me. No job offers. Nothing is important to me besides you. It's you." My eyes connected with his and his hands pulled me into his lap. Our bodies pulled together as he stroked my face. "Please, always, remember that."

I shook my head trying to pull away from him, "No," I said again, "I am not going to force you to make decisions because of me." He just laughed shaking his head, "As if you are making me do anything. I have been living my greatest dream here. I got away. I have so many opportunities and I just want to be supportive of you. Not many people have been for you and I am here to be." I rolled out of bed and planted my feet on the floor.

I yanked on my t-shirt and Troy sighed, "I didn't tell you this to get mad." My mind was spinning with everything he was saying to me. That he would choose me over and over again. That he would turn down opportunities? That was just stupid to me. "I'm not mad." I said as I pulled on my pants. "I'm just doing what we do every week night." Troy rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest, B. You have known all along what I would choose." He told me, and I looked at him as I put my hands on my hips looking at him.

"That was about my dad kicking you off the basketball team. We got past that. Now you're telling me you'll give up anything just to be with me? That's stupid." I said flatly, and Troy arched an eyebrow towards me. "Stupid? How about loyal? I am making sure you achieve your dreams." He echoed, and I shook my head, "Troy, I…what about your dreams?" I asked as I found my bag and slipped my tennis shoes back on. "Gabi, my dreams aren't as clearly defined as yours. I dreamed of playing basketball, check. I dreamed of finding an amazing woman who I want to spend every single day with, check. Find a career that suits everything I need is the only other thing I need." He told me, and I looked at him, "You want to go to Med School and that will be in one location. You want to do residency and that will be in another location. I am here to tell you that I will go to every single location."

His blue eyes were hard, and he finally stood up slipping on his briefs with shorts going on as well. "My job, whatever the fuck I choose, will be flexible. I just want you. Everyday. I want you. I think of you. I want to touch you, hug you, kiss you." I chewed on my lower lip and our eyes connected. His face softened, and he took a step forward, "I love you," he said softly, "And I want nothing but the best for both of us. We are going to work together."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "I'm going to go." I said as I put my bag over my shoulder. "Gabi," he said softly, and I turned to look at him. "I'm not mad. That's just a lot to digest Troy." He let his hand rub against his face and he just nodded. I walked over to him and I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," I told him, and he gave a tight smile. "I love you too."

After I left the apartment I went back to my apartment. It was only up a flight of stairs and I called Lauren. "Hey!" I took a big breath of air and shut the door. "Hi," I replied, "What's wrong?" she quickly asked, and I sighed, "If Grey told you that he would do anything for you. Take a lesser job, stop playing basketball, or just putting all of your needs first…what would you say?" I asked her, and she took a deep breath. "Oh boy."

"Troy just said that he will always put me first and don't get me wrong. I am flattered that he loves me that much to do that. I just think it's really stupid." I told her, and Lauren didn't say anything for a few moments. "I think you have to let him do what he wants. If that's what is going to make him happy in the future, then you have to let him." I chewed on my lip and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. "I love him, a lot." I told her with honesty, "And I absolutely do not see myself finding anything better than him, but I do not want to be the one to drag him down."

"That's his decision." She told me firmly. "It's not like you are forcing him to make a decision, Gabi. That's all on him." I took in a deep breath while I let out a long exhale. "I just…I don't him to ever regret me." Lauren just let out a long laugh at that, "Oh sweetie, that boy loves you so fucking much."

"What if I couldn't ever give up the same thing for him? It's not that I don't fucking love him because I do. I love him so hard, but I also have ambition."

"So, does he. He just knows that you will accept his ambition as well. He knows you don't settle in one spot. He knows you will leave a town for a better life. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet, Gabi. I think that makes it easier for the two of you because he can find a job doing whatever. You are stuck here. You are not stopping his ambition but only heightening it. That's why he loves you. Because you have ambition."

Tears welled in my eyes as I sat up, "Just let him make those decisions for himself. He'll know when enough is enough." I cleared my throat, "Thank you, Lauren." I could see her in my head smiling at my thanks for just being there for me. For knowing how to make me feel better. "You're welcome, El. You know that boy loves you. That he will do anything for you. Just let him. Nobody has ever taken care of you before and maybe it's time you let him. Your parents were always the tough love kind of people." I never thought of it like that before. I've never had anybody want to put themselves before me before. Troy even said that to me. That nobody has ever just let me achieve what I needed to achieve and that he wanted to be that person.

"I have to go." I told her after a minute and she laughed, "Yea, I can hear my boyfriend having a conversation in the other room. I can only assume of who it's with." I smiled as I bid her a good-bye before I walked back down the stairs and I opened his apartment door. He was sitting on the couch and he looked up at me. I bit down on my lip, "I'm sorry." I told him, and those blue eyes were soft, and he just nodded. I went and sat down next to him. His body was stiff, and I felt bad. My chest ached.

"You are so important to me, Troy. You are the love of my life. I never thought I would find somebody like you and sometimes you really surprise me. Nobody has ever wanted to put me first before. You said it. I just…I had to think about all of this. I had to let it settle because it scares me that you dumped a girl because she lacked ambition. I'm afraid I have too much ambition. I don't want to be the person that brings you down and that scares me." He relaxed next to me and I leaned into him. "I love you." I whispered, "And I know that you'll do whatever to make me happy, but I also need you to make sure _you're_ happy."

Troy's large hand covered my knee, "You make me happy." He whispered, "You make me so fucking happy. Hearing back in Seaside how happy I make you? That made me feel so fucking good because I know that when you walk into a room, you have all of my attention. The moment you arrive, it's all you. The moment you leave, I miss you. The moment you're close to me I can't stop thinking about what's next for us. The butterflies in my stomach because you still make me a fucking nervous wreck." He chuckled to himself and his blue eyes held mine. "No job is ever going to give me that feeling. Basketball doesn't give me that feeling. Loving you…that gives me that feeling."

I felt the tears well and they spilled down my cheeks as he quickly wiped them away with his thumb. "You captivate me, Gabi. I know that you want to do so many things still and that if you had to choose, it might not be me in the end. But I'm not going to ever make you choose. I am not going to ever ask you to choose. I am just going to be there. I am going to make sure we are both happy because you are what makes me happy. Not a ball. Not a career. You." I leaned into him as I couldn't stop the tears, but he just hugged me tightly to his body.

"I love you, so much," I whispered, and he just kissed the top of my head while holding me close. "I know, I know you aren't used to somebody wanting to let you do your things at the sacrifice of the other. This is new to you and that's why I just wanted to tell you. That you are first to me. You will always be first."

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, August 17_ _th_ _, 2018_

"What should I do for Gabs tomorrow?" I asked Grey as I tossed a basketball in the air, Grey looked over at me with a question in his expression. "You guys didn't start dating until January. That makes August eight months together and people typically don't celebrate that too hard. Maybe a nice dinner? But a big plan?" Grey quizzically looked at me as I laughed, "No, tomorrow will be exactly one year since we met."

Grey tilted his head back with a nod, "Ah, yes, the moment it all started. The moment where you tried to give me an aneurysm because you fucking fell for coach's daughter." I grinned, "What can I say? It worked out." Grey let out a dry laugh as he took another shot again. "If you want to do something really romantic? Take her to Rents and have some coffee before you guys just go play a game of pick-up with each other."

A grin tugged to my lips at that simple thought because it was our year together. Coffee and Basketball. Grey laughed, "Yea, you're welcome." I shook my head with a smile as Grey and I worked together on the basketball court. Ever since our fight last week, Gabi and I were trying to find out footing again. It was a stupid fight, but I knew it scared her. Nobody had ever just laid out that they will do anything to make sure she is happy. That she is taken care of. That she doesn't have to choose. Maybe I will have to make some sacrifice along the way, but I knew it was her that I needed in my life.

Nobody will ever give me butterflies like she does. Nobody will ever be able to give my goosebumps from a simple wink. No other girl will ever be able to get my attention the moment they walk into the room with my back towards them. I am constantly aware of where she is and what she is doing when we are together. We have a connection, a strong pull, that will never be able to be denied. There is only one of those on this earth.

Just one.

She was my one and I needed her. I needed her to breathe. I needed her to be happy. She was a need. My career, one that I don't even know what I want yet, is a want. That is changeable. That is something that can be worked out in the end. If I lost her, I would lose everything.

Grey and I continued to use the gym as I knew the girls didn't have it at all this week. They were given the week before school off, but Gabi was still in here every single day. I would be lying if I wasn't counting down the days until their first game. I couldn't wait to watch her play. I couldn't wait to cheer her on. I just hoped that I could be there. I just wanted to support her. I didn't know when my dreams shifted to making sure she was constantly the center of them, but I wasn't sad.

I wasn't even upset. I loved that she was the center of all of my dreams. "You are deep in thought today," I exhaled and nodded, "Yes, I am. I just am thinking about her." I smiled as I shot the ball up and it sank in. "Do you ever not think about her?" I chuckled as I raised my eyebrow toward him, "Do you ever not think about Lauren?" Grey laughed, and he shrugged as if he was caught. "Make sure we propose around the same time, so they can do all of that together." I hummed with laughter as Grey smirked towards me.

"When do you think about doing that?" I questioned and Grey shrugged, "Towards the end of college. I think we both know we want these women." I nodded because he knew. He knew how much Gabi was the one for me. He knew. "It makes it hard with Gabi because of Med School but…I do want that. I want to marry her. Everyday." Grey smiled with a nod, "I get it man. You'll have to probably talk about that with her, but I don't know why she wouldn't at least want to get engaged while in Med School." I shrugged as I shot up another ball.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just can't believe it's already been a year of her in my life because I sure as shit don't remember much of my life without her." Grey chuckled, "Yea, I bet. She completely took over your life." I nodded with a smile, "In a good way."

Grey chuckled, "You have it bad, dude."

* * *

 _Saturday, August 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Gabi's POV_

A knock on my door startled me as I was prepared for my classes next week. It was a whole slew of new classes to help complete my major and start my minor. I smiled as I walked over to it and I swung the door open. Troy stood on the other side with a lopsided grin, "Oh…must be the wrong apartment. I'm looking for a girl who ran into me about a year ago…" he started as he shoved his thumb over his shoulder. I laughed as I tugged him into my body and his hands planted on both sides of me. His lips covering mine as he pinned me against the wall.

"Good afternoon," I whispered, and he laughed against me causing my chest to tickle with his vibrations. "C'mon, I have some plans for today." He said quickly pulling away and I gave him a curious glance. "Where are we going?" I asked, and he pulled my hand into his, "On a walk, c'mon." I stuffed on my tennis shoes and followed him out the door into the Durham sun. His fingers laced with mine as he walked along side of me. His thumb stroking over my skin.

The path was a familiar one as we navigated towards Rents and I smiled, "Why are we going to your work?" I asked causing him to smirk towards me. "Man, I must have a bit better memory than you." He said with a cocky smirk and I laughed, "What are you talking about?" I asked stopping him as I held onto him. "A year ago, today, you," he paused as he smirked again, "You ran into me on a sidewalk and took me to Rents for the very first time."

I shifted on the sidewalk as I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Wow," I breathed, and he laughed with a tiny nod, "Yea, wow," he mentioned with a tiny smile tugging up at the corner of his lips. "A year ago, I came here fresh of a break-up with a girl that I knew I wasn't meant to be with. I came here ready for a brand-new adventure with basketball. I came here to escape from a lot of different areas of my life but to also branch out." He paused, his eyes finding mine, "I never in my life thought I would find my soulmate."

My smile shifted, and I kissed him softly as he laced our hands while we continued to walk. "I remember the day vividly." I told him as I leaned in close to him. "My dad found me, and he said my full name. My full name typically only means on thing: there was a new basketball player that I couldn't touch. He was really serious about you. He kept telling me that you were going to change the program and to not even look at you." I laughed as I shook my head, "Little did he know we meant that night as complete strangers."

Troy pulled open the door to Rents as we approached. My eyes scanned the scene as Troy gave one look at me and he grinned, "Caramel Latte with an extra shot." I smiled shaking my head as I turned to walk towards our typical table. I crossed my legs and sat back against the tall booth. Troy returned about five minutes later with our two drinks before sitting down across from me. "I'm really glad we met before the basketball court." I told him quietly, "I just…if we would have met on the court you would have known that I was off limits. You would have never let yourself actually think about us. We made our connection,"

Troy just shook his head back and forth, "Absolutely not. Gabs, you and I…we have a connection. A really strong connection. The moment I laid eyes on you the first thing I thought was how stunningly beautiful you were. I remember touching you and feeling this need to continue to touch you. It would have happened at basketball. Maybe I would have been more reluctant to talk to you or approach you, but it would have happened."

My smile caught on my face as I nodded, I understood. There was too much need to be with each other. I inhaled as I took a sip of my coffee because he always knew what I needed. Coffee or any life thing…he knew what I needed. "What was your first thought when you saw me that night?" he asked with a look and I smirked, "That you had some amazing blue eyes and were super cute." Troy grinned with cockiness etched into his features.

"Super cute?" he teased, and I laughed, "Yea, you were cute. Yet, the more I stared at you that night. The more I found that you were handsome. You were more than just cute and that I was really interested. You made me feel alive for the first time in a really long time." Troy reached across to find my hand and he tilted his head to the side. "You shared with me your favorite coffee shop that night and I knew that we were going to be a good match for each other. I mean c'mon. Who orders the same coffee?" I laughed while I smiled at him.

His jaw relaxed and those blue eyes just curiously roaming my face. Those thick eyelashes moving with every little thought. His grey t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders with just happiness threaded through his body. His thumb brushed over my skin while a random kid approached our table. "Are you Troy Bolton?" Troy glanced up at what appeared to be a freshman standing in front of us with an awh struck look.

Troy just nodded, and the kid grinned, "Dude, you were amazing last year. I cannot wait to watch you this year. You were a reason that I chose Duke to begin with." Troy shifted his eyes towards me and I couldn't stop my own laugh as the kid finally took a look towards me. "Oh my, your girlfriend, the former should have been Duke basketball star herself." He was awh struck causing both of us to shift uncomfortably. "It was nice to meet you," Troy finally echoed, and the kid ran off to his friends.

Troy and I shared a look as I couldn't stop my laugh from echoing in my mouth. Troy bit down on his lip, "That was weird. I don't think of that time as becoming famous, but do you know how many Instagram followers I have no? Twitter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "It either has everything to do with you all over my feed or the basketball." I rolled my eyes with a laugh as he looked down at our hands clasped together.

"How happy are you for school to start?" he asked me, and I sighed as I squeezed his hand, "Not really. I liked summer. I liked traveling with you to Seaside and South Carolina. I liked constantly not having a strict schedule. I just…I'll miss that we have this time together." Troy sighed and nodded himself, "Same. I think I might have found a direction that I want to take though." Troy said with a serious look and I smiled, "Oh yea? What's that?" I asked him, and he bit down on that lower lip, "I think I want to go into PR. If I did sports public relations? That would be a lot of fun. Handling press and dealing with athletes. It would suck when there was scandal but…it would be different and fun."

My smile grew for Troy, "That would be something that I think you would be really good with. You know how to handle athletes and you are a natural in front of the press. It would only make sense for you to handle them." Troy nodded, "I think I am going to shadow the Duke PR guy for a day or two next week and see what it's all about." I bit down on my lip, "I love it." I told him, and he squeezed my hand, "Best part is…there are organizations all around the country. Always a different job for me." I bit down on my lip and I locked eyes with him. His hand reached over and brushed my hair back behind my ear. "You're so beautiful." I bit down on my head while I shook my head no, but he shook his head yes as I picked up my phone as I scrolled through pictures from the last few months before I settled on one that was from Seaside when we were hiking. We both had taken the opportunity to stop and take a picture when he leaned in for a kiss. A smile on both of our faces right before we had touched lips. It made me happy to see our happiness on our faces.

I edited the picture before I put it to my Instagram as I glanced across at Troy who was just watching me with a tiny smile on his own face. My fingers taped across the keyboard and I couldn't stop my smile.

 _One year ago, today you turned my world upside down. You ran into me and then we shared a love for coffee together. We talked about music and we continued to talk until we came to find out that we couldn't be together, but a force was reckoned with us. Our gravity was too strong. Every day, your smile, makes me so happy. Your blue eyes are constantly on my mind. You may be a basketball star, but you are my light to everyday. A happiness in my heart. I will never be able to thank you enough for being there for pushing me back to basketball, to pushing me towards my dreams, and telling me that you are willing to just be happy with me no matter where we go. Thank you, T. You are the love of my life and I cannot wait for the next year._

I posted it and Troy was notified as I put my phone down. Troy gave me a sly smile before he opened it up. "I love that picture of us." I smiled with a tiny nod in my head. "Will you send it to me?" I nodded as I quickly sent it to him and he made a few moves before he showed me that it was his new background. I smiled while he leaned across with a smile on his face, he leaned over towards me. "You up for a game of basketball?"

A smile blossomed on my face.

"Yes," I said with a laugh pushing off the table. He grinned as we locked hands and quickly left for the doors.

* * *

Troy bounced me the ball and we moved on the court. We had just been messing around the entire time. There was no score keeping or anything serious. He wasn't hard on my body and we just played. Our laughs echoed out in the area around us Troy grabbed my hips as I let go of the ball. His lips found my cheek, "I absolutely love that we constantly can play basketball with each other." I smiled as I turned around to face him. He grinned and picked up the ball.

"Hey!" I yelled, and he couldn't contain his laugh while moving around me. He shot the ball in the air as he shook his head. "Have you girls found out where you are going for Thanksgiving?" Troy asked, and I rolled my eyes because I knew they found out yesterday. "Not nearly as cool as Hawaii," I told him, and he grinned, "You're jealous." He said, and I laughed with a nod, "Of course I am jealous!" he smirked, "You've been to the Maui Jim before." Troy pointed out and I laughed, "Yea, I have. I have also been to Florida before."

Troy chuckled, "I bet. You'll have fun. At least your flight is much shorter." I rolled my eyes, "Please, stop," Troy smirked at me before he sighed, "In all honesty, I would much rather have you come with me." Troy said, and I smiled, "My dad wouldn't have it most likely." Troy rolled his eyes causing me a laugh, "Troy, you have to say, he is taking us together fairly well." Troy nodded, "I was scared of you." Troy admitted, "When he sat me down and told me that his daughter was off limits and then you were his daughter? Fuck, I was scared."

"All of the new players are typically scared of me. Anderson's roommate, Blake, still got the same speech and he refuses to talk to me." Troy chuckled, "He got it before your dad found out about us." Troy pointed out. "Blake knows we are dating and you really are off limits." Troy shot me a look and I smiled, "A freshman came in last week talking about you." He said with a hard look in his eyes. "Your dad had heard but I had him pinned against a wall before he could even bark his name. I yelled at him to never talk about you like that."

I frowned, "What did he say?" I asked, "Just about how you look. He saw you coming out of practice and he was acting all tough. I was pissed." I walked over, and I rubbed his arm with my hand. "Your dad laid into him after that. He then clapped my back and thanked me. I think that was a turning point in our relationship because he knew that I wasn't going to put up with that shit. You are important to me. Too important."

I pushed up onto my tip toes before pressing my lips against his lips. "I love you." He smiled as he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist while my arms locked around his neck. Our eyes taking each other in. "It's safe to say all of the freshman know that you are really with me and that this wasn't some public stunt." I laughed, and I pressed my face against his neck. His arms went up and down my back as he placed my feet back onto the ground.

He laid flat on his back on the court while I laid my head on his chest as we stared at the stars. "Once a week, let's try to come out here or to the indoor gym to play with each other. Even if it is just for twenty minutes and that's all we get with each other all week. We can look at the stars, just talk, or play. I don't care. Just once a week." I smiled, "Yes, please, that sounds great. Maybe at the beginning of each month after we get our schedules we can see where we can fit time in with each other."

"Fuck, yes, please," he pinned me to the court before his lips found mine. He pushed his weight up and he gazed down at me with a tiny smile. "You're beautiful, that was the first thought I had when I met you. That you were so fucking beautiful." My cheeks heated, and he kissed me against before pulling me back to his body. He pulled out his phone and he typed for a few minutes before my own phone buzzed.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at a picture of Troy and I playing basketball together the other day. Both of us laughing with each other and I shook my head as I looked at his little caption.

 _You ran into me a year ago today and since then I have found the person I want to constantly play pick-up game with. I found the person who can make me smile and laugh without much effort. I found the person who actually beats me at all those pick-up games and let me promise all of you...I have never let her win. She's just that good. I am so excited to spend another year with you. Watching you achieve your dreams. I am so in love you, B. So, in love._

I snuggled into him while he kissed the top of my head. The stars blinking above us without a star in the sky. It made me so happy to see it. The blank slate with a thousand opportunities. One year had given me so much. I could only imagine what the next year will bring for the two of us and all of the new opportunities that I will get. I was only excited because when I had new opportunities I had somebody by myside who was going to cheer for me. Who was only going to want what was best for me and had zero hidden agenda.

It was exactly the person I needed a year ago today.

"Thank you for choosing Duke." I whispered, and he squeezed my hand, "I'm glad I did too. I was choosing between Duke and Florida. I don't know, but something from Duke stood out. I'm just really glad your dad pushed really hard for me to come and I am just…I'm so glad or we may have never met. That would have been a tragic thing." I smiled as I thought about it. "I think we would have met eventually."

"Oh yea?" Troy asked, and I laughed, "Yea, when we go to Florida to play then we might have just randomly met." Troy chuckled, and I loved the sound that came from his throat. I tilted my head up, "Thanks for taking a risk on the coach's daughter." I said, and he laughed, "I'm glad I took the risk. My mom has a saying." Troy paused to think about it for a moment. "Rules are meant to be broken if the outcome is worthy of getting in trouble." I smiled pushing up on my hands to look at him. "I really like that." Troy smiled and nodded, "I talked to my mom over Christmas and she said that to me. I had decided that day that if I got kicked off the basketball, but I got you instead? That I was going to be so fucking happy."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat and he kissed me again. "You are worth every bit of trouble that I got in with your dad. Every single one." I smiled, and I hugged him close to me. Under the stairs on our basketball court. There was nothing better than this right here, right now.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter! That means Closer debuts next week! I cannot wait for you guys to read it! Please, please review and tell me your favorite parts to this story and what you want to see in the next story! The next story will take place during Gabi's first year of medical school and Troy post-graduation! I don't think I will wait until Closer is finished but I want a good ten chapters completed for the story! So far, I only have about three. So, it might be until the beginning of next year (maybe earlier. I'm having surgery Tuesday that will knock me to the couch for over six weeks) so maybe it'll be sooner!**

 **SO, please tell me your favorite parts and things you want to see in the next story (called His Girl)!**

 **Thank you for all of the love through this story! It was truly fun to write!**

 **Xx – Jo**

 **Please Review**


End file.
